


Tooru Oikawa and the Triwizard Tournament

by Killthespare



Series: Haikyuu at Hogwarts [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bigotry & Prejudice, Competition, Conspiracy, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts being an insane death trap, I'm really not joking---Bigotry & Prejudice towards Muggleborns, M/M, Mystery, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Quidditch, So very many friendships, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 147,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killthespare/pseuds/Killthespare
Summary: The Triwizard tournament has come to Hogwarts!Plus, Noya and Tanaka try their hands at something new, the rest of the Crows suffer, a minor Quidditch rebellion is staged, and the rest of the Wizarding World eagerly awaits a champion. Meanwhile, as Hogwarts welcomes her new visitors, some are still more worried about the Yule Ball.Through everything, Oikawa and Hinata are reminded of the worth of pride.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, a lot of others - Relationship
Series: Haikyuu at Hogwarts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/952755
Comments: 1564
Kudos: 978





	1. Prologue: The Muggleborn

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys, I'm back! A few notes before the chapter and I'll leave some after:
> 
> First, this is a series. The first three can be read kinda sorta out of order (pretty much as easily as the first three Harry Potters); however, starting with this one, it's really suggested you read the other three first to understand the background.
> 
> Second, this first chapter is a prologue so much shorter than the usual chapters. The first full chapter will be posted next week and is one of the longest chapters of the series to date...so, hopefully, makes up for the shorter one this time?
> 
> And, last, hope you enjoy and I appreciate all of you so much!

It was impossible to forget the first sight of Hogwarts.

The castle grew from the rock of the mountain and towered over the moon soaked lake below. It was a force indescribable, something out of legends and crafted by the minds of story books rather than made with human hands. 

It looked like….

It looked like  _ magic. _

“Wow,” an eleven year old boy breathed, yearning flooding his chest and weighing him down heavily in the confines of the boat.

_ Hogwarts. _

The muggleborn boy felt like he was in a far too vivid dream, the kind that dipped painfully close to reality. 

The boy thought, suddenly and sharply, that everything was far too good to be true. He thought that maybe there had been a mistake and he wouldn’t  _ really  _ get to set foot in Hogwarts. That it had been a lie. A fantasy told to children for make-believe until they got too old and the dream crashed beneath them like a flimsy board never meant to hold that much weight.

The boy’s lungs felt too tight for his chest when suddenly a hand gripped his shoulder.

“Yeah,  _ wow _ ,” the boy’s best friend agreed. A fierce smile cut through a face that most thought was far too gruff for an eleven year old; but, his parents assured him he’d grow into it. “I can’t believe we’re finally here.”

The statement was so familiar to the ones going through the muggleborn boy’s mind that he felt something within him steady.. 

His look of amazement quickly folded itself up into a cocky smirk. “Well, it’s not as if Hogwarts could bear to keep a future wizard prodigy like me away for too long, hmm?”

The gruff boy snorted. “Only because they don’t know about your terrible personality.”

“Rude!” 

Behind them in the boat, a rather large eleven year shifted nervously. “How do you think they’re sorting us into Houses?” He sighed. “I hope it’s nothing too scary.”

“I heard we have to fight a troll,” the gruff boy said bluntly.

“A t-troll?!” The large boy stuttered.

The fourth boat occupant frowned, a girl with long black hair and pretty grey eyes watching behind delicate glasses. “I’m sure that’s a myth.”

The large boy looked hopeful. “Really?”

“This is still a school. I’m sure it won’t be anything too dangerous.” With that, the girl looked back over the water and returned to her quiet thoughts.

The gruff boy, meanwhile, looked vaguely disappointed.

“I could fight a troll,” he muttered obstinately.

The muggleborn boy leaned against his friend, throwing an arm around his shoulders and clinging. He smiled playfully. “Of course, you can! You can fight all the monsters! That’s why you’re my big, strong--”

“Oh, shut up,” his friend huffed, shoving him off. “I just thought a troll would be cool.”

The muggleborn boy laughed, not letting himself be moved and instead hooking his chin over his friend’s shoulder and clinging even tighter.

“Don’t worry, then,” he said cheerfully. “I’ll find all the  _ coolest _ monsters for you to fight. I promise.”

The gruff boy rolled his eyes.

In front of them, the castle waited--closer and closer as the boat cut through the lake. In the silence, the muggleborn boy could once again feel the seconds ticking down and a rush of nerves made his throat go dry.

“Hey,” he said, voice thin and barely audible, “no matter what happens….I mean no matter what House we get….we’re still going to be okay, right?”

He felt the warmth of his best friend’s shoulder hold him up and breathed in along with it at the way it straightened beneath him. 

The boat hit against land.

“Don’t be dumb, Oikawa,” the gruff boy said firmly. “Of course, we’ll be okay.”

The boy basked in the words and smiled. 

“You’re right, Iwa-chan,” he agreed, looking forward. “This is going to be amazing.”

In front of him, an impossible castle opened up her arms in welcome and, for the first time, Tooru Oikawa set foot onto Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, definitely, a shorter chapter but hopefully a fun one. This book is going to be a little bit different because every other chapter will include a brief flashback to the current sixth year's (Oikawa, Daichi, Suga, Bokuto, etc.) first year.
> 
> Oh, as a general note, please note that the warnings for this story has changed from previous ones. The "Chose Not to Use Archive Warnings" will continue on this and all future stories in this series in order to avoid spoilers. This book has a lot of fun parts and, I think, things you're really going to enjoy....but, it's also getting darker much like the Harry Potter ones did. I'll always try to include content warnings at the start of the chapter. Please, always remember I believe in happy endings for this series :) With that ominous bit, there is a lot of fun stuff in this one, I promise!
> 
> Next Chapter: The Quidditch World Cup  
> Post Date: June 20-21st


	2. The Quidditch World Cup

_ 5 Years Prior _

_ “Is this really all there is,” a boy with sandy blonde hair whispered, frowning out over his future classmates. “I thought there’d be more? Dad’s class had over a hundred.” _

_ At Oikawa’s side, a boy with an oily smile rolled his eyes. _

_ “Typical halfbloods,” he muttered under his breath, just loud enough to be overheard by those closest. _

_ “Oi!” Iwaizumi glared. “I’m a halfblood! And do you mean by  _ that _?” _

_ The oily boy eyed him, considering, before sighing. _

_ “Absolutely nothing,” the boy said, voice condescendingly casual, “only that anyone who really grew up in the wizarding world would know not to expect that many of us. We are still the war child generation, aren’t we?” _

_ “War?” A girl with short cropped brown hair frowned. _

_ “The Giant’s War.” The oily boy sniffed. “Honestly, they should really teach a class for halfbloods and muggleborns before they let you into Hogwarts.” His smile went sly. “Though, I suppose you can always ask your dear classmates. Sugawara, anything you’d like to add?” _

_ A boy with bright silver hair blushed, shifting awkwardly in an attempt to appear smaller. _

_ “Oh, for Merlin’s sake, Daishou,” groaned a boy with the worst bed head Oikawa had ever seen. “Can’t you at least wait until the Sorting to show off your sunny personality?” _

_ The oily boy, Daishou huffed; but, didn’t get a chance to comment before Deputy Headmaster Takeda swept into the hall. _

_ “Hello there,” the petite man smiled warmly at the students in a way that had even the most skittish of the first years relaxing. “Now, I’ll be calling you in alphabetical order so just follow me and we’ll all get you sorted. Alright?” _

_ Takeda didn’t wait for a response before looking down at his scroll. “First off, Asahi Azumane.” _

_ “Me?!” There was a high pitched yelp as the larger boy Oikawa recognized from the boat was shuffled and finally all but pushed forward and out into the adjacent hall, feet sliding to stay back the entire way _

_ Once they were alone, Daishou snorted. “Well, there’s a Hufflepuff if I ever saw one.” _

_ “What’s wrong with Hufflepuff,” boomed a boy with grey stripped hair. _

_ “GRYFFINDOR!” _

_ The sound echoed in the small chamber, silencing the room. _

_ The bed head boy smirked. “Tell me, Daishou, do you ever get tired of being wrong?” _

_ “Kotaro Bokuto,” Takeda called out and the grey haired boy rushed forward eagerly, almost tripping over his feet in his excitement. _

_ A second later and “HUFFLEPUFF” boomed out over the room. _

_ Oikawa rocked back on his heels, looking carefully at Daishou and practically waiting for the other boy to say something. _

_ Instead, the oily boy stayed still, almost looking nervous as Takeda called the next name. _

_ The bed head boy seemed to notice it, too. He smirked. “Almost your turn. Not getting nervous, are you? Not too late to go running off to your uncle. Hmm, Daishou? What if they say you’re a squib?” _

_ “As if,” Daishou spluttered back. “Like you know anything, Tets--” _

_ “Suguru Daishou,” Takeda called out. _

_ The boy drew up his shoulders, pointing up his nose and all but marching out into the next room. _

_ “What a dick,” Iwaizumi muttered to Oikawa. _

_ Oikawa smiled, elbowing him on principle. “Iwa-chan, language! What would your mom say?” _

_ “Oh, like you’re one to talk,” Iwaizumi shot back. _

_ “SLYTHERIN!” _

_ “Figures,” Iwaizumi said shortly as Takeda continued to call names. “I’d hate to be in his House.” _

_ “Ha, he’s really not that bad,” the bed head boy drew up next to them before twisting his face into a considering frown, “or at least not always. He’s just…. _ him _.” The boy cocked his head and grinned. “Tetsuro Kuroo.” _

_ “Tooru Oikawa.” Oikawa smiled, hooking his thumb to the side. “And that’s Iwa-chan!” _

“Iwaizumi,”  _ Iwaizumi knocked his hand down. “Quit telling people that!” _

_ “Nope,” Oikawa said happily. _

_ “Hayato Ikejiri,” Takeda called. _

_ The boys watched as a mousy boy with freckles quickly made his way to the next chamber. _

_ “Look at that, Iwa-chan, almost up.” Oikawa elbowed him. “Ready to fight that troll?” _

_ Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “You’re the worst.” _

_ “Haijimi Iwaizumi.” _

_ Iwaizumi swallowed, turning back to Oikawa and offering him a slightly nervous grin. “See you on the other side, yeah?” _

_ Oikawa tried to smile back and found it fragile. “Good luck.” _

_ And with that, Iwaizumi was gone and Oikawa felt just a little bit more nervous.  _

_ “Friends before Hogwarts, then,” Kuroo asked. _

_ “Yeah,” Oikawa said quietly. “Best friends.” _

_ He waited…. _

_ “GRYFFINDOR!” _

_ Oikawa let out a breath. _

_ “Well, maybe you’ll end up in the same House,” Kuroo offered. _

_ Oikawa made a face. _

_ Kuroo laughed. “Okay, fine, not a lion, then. What? Slytherin?” _

_ “I’m a muggleborn.” _

_ And even Oikawa knew that there hadn’t been a muggleborn Slytherin in centuries, possibly not ever. _

_ “Ah.” Kuroo nodded, taking that as the answer it was. “So, badger or eagle?” _

_ He shrugged. “Not sure. You?” _

_ “Ravenclaw,” Kuroo said without question. _

_ “That confident?” _

_ “Yes.” _

_ “Tetsuro Kuroo,” Takeda called. _

_ “Well, good luck then,” Oikawa offered. _

_ “Thanks!” Kuroo winked. “Who knows? Maybe we’ll be roommates.” _

_ Oikawa managed a smile and the other boy left him. _

_ There was a long minute, longer than any of the times previously, before finally…. _

_ “RAVENCLAW!” _

Well,  _ Oikawa thought to himself,  _ at least some people will end up happy.

_ “Issei Matsukawa,” Takeda called out. _

_ Truthfully, Oikawa didn’t know what House he wanted. He’d never known--not in the years since he first learned about Hogwarts, not when he got his letter, not even now as the room around him slowly emptied. _

_ A large part of him wanted to be with Iwa-chan; but, a stronger part thought that bravery and valor were pretty words in a children’s story that didn’t so neatly apply to him. Hufflepuff would be alright, he supposed. He guessed hard work fit him fine even if it was more the goal than the task he preferred. Ravenclaw would probably be better. It would be fine, it was just…. _

_ Any of the three would be fine, he supposed, he just didn’t know if any felt  _ right.

_ Oikawa was eleven years old and he didn’t think he was supposed to feel like this. _

_ Like there was something empty beneath his stomach, something larger just out of grasp that he was reaching, reaching, reaching and…. _

_ “Tooru Oikawa.” _

_ Oikawa stepped forward. _

_ He was at Hogwarts, though. With  _ magic _ \--real, actual magic just waiting at the tips of his fingers. Something so much better than he’d ever thought he could grasp, so much bigger than him that he was almost swallowed by the enormity of it at the same time that he knew it was meant for him. _

_ So maybe that was enough. _

_ ….Or at least he could convince himself it was. _

_ Oikawa’s first steps into the Great Hall were not remarkable.  _

_ The younger students shifted restlessly at the tables, already bored this late into the list, while the kinder of the older students tried to muster up some enthusiasm even as their minds were already on the upcoming feast. Idle conversation was shushed by prefects and even at the teacher’s table, most had fixed polite expressions on their face, perfected over years of Sorting Ceremonies. _

_ There was nothing remarkable yet. _

_ The Hall looked to the front; but not at him. They heard his name; but didn’t listen past recognizing it as unfamiliar, as other, as muggleborn. _

_ And beneath the Hall’s notice, Oikawa sat on a stool and put on an old hat. _

Ah _ , the hat whispered and the voice sounded sad,  _ one of you.

_ Oikawa jumped on the stool, back straightening. It took him a long second to realize that the voice was coming from his head. _

Not quite your head, boy, but close,  _ the Hat answered.  _ Now hush, I’m trying to make a decision.

What kind of decision,  _ Oikawa thought back cautiously. _

The kind that I’ve made wrong before,  _ the Hat said with resignation.  _ Terribly, terribly wrong with too many lives lost in the balance. The kind of decision that brings wars, no matter how small the start may be. And you? I’m not sure if you’re any different than the one who sat here before.

_ Oikawa swallowed, looking out at the Hall that was beginning to look at each other in confusion as the Sorting dragged on. _

You know, boy,  _ the Hat continued.  _ I can’t see the future so answer this for me: I can give you a great path--friendlier paths and definitely easier. You have a good head, you have determination. I can give you a House filled with friends to support you, with minds that can inspire you, with allies that would fight for you. I believe, with any of these choices, you could be happy.

_ The Great Hall was staring at him and Oikawa felt his heart beat heavy. _

_ The Hat asked the question. _ So tell me, child, if I gave you a kinder path, an easier path, even if it was not the path path meant for you….do you think you could be satisfied?

_ The eyes of the school studied him and Oikawa felt yearning like a hole inside his chest. _

No,  _ he answered honestly. _

_ The Hat sounded angry, voice banging against his mind like it was trying to scare him away. _

Is your pride really that important,  _ the Hat accused. _

_ Oikawa didn’t need to think; but, he did anyway. _

Yes,  _ he decided. _

_ A sigh and the anger was gone as if it had never truly been there in the first place.  _

Then, I hope we won’t come to regret this.

_ Oikawa didn’t have time to think before-- _

_ “SLYTHERIN!” _

_ The Great Hall was as silent as death. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

Oikawa’s laugh echoed out over the noise of the crowds as he all but fell over, eyes fixed on Bokuto’s bright green, sparkling hair.

“That looks utterly ridiculous,” he said, trying and failing to catch his breath.

“It’s festive!” Bokuto poked at his hair as a miniaturized leprechaun riding a broom--barely as big as his thumb nail--flew around the tips and threw out tiny fireworks. “Mom gave me some extra! Want me to do yours?”

“Oh, absolutely,” Oikawa said, leaning over so Bokuto could smear green paint on his face.

“You two are a monstrosity to the entirety of Ireland,” Kuroo said, the red of Bulgaria’s team covering half of his face like war paint.

“Jealousy truly is a vicious thing, Kuroo.” Oikawa sniffed haughtily, the gesture only slightly ruined by the globs of green glitter now spread thoroughly through his hair. “And here I thought you were better than that.”

Kuroo just stuck his tongue out, snickering.

“No, Kuroo’s right,” Iwaizumi said, also in a Bulgarian jersey. “You guys look like what happens when a Welsh Green Dragon sneezes.”

Oikawa’s mouth dropped in mock outrage. “Why, Iwa--”

“No wait,” Bokuto pulled him back and met his eyes. “Don’t let yourself get dragged in by the enemy.”

Oikawa nodded seriously. “You’re right. We have to stay strong.”

Suga laughed, dressed in the completely neutral pale blue of the International Association of Quidditch because he was, to quote Oikawa, absolutely no fun.

Suga threw an arm around Oikawa and Kuroo, letting them support his weight as they continued to be pushed through the crowds. Suga grinned at Bokuto. “I can’t imagine Akaashi let you paint his hair green.”

Bokuto turned up with wide eyes. “Oh….um, A-Akaashi?”

The group was then treated to the quite entertaining sight of Bokuto going bright red in a blush, looking around nervously, bizarrely slumping in disappointment when he seemed not to find what he was looking for, before finally turning back to the group as if none of the previous had ever happened.

Bokuto shrugged casually. “Akaashi’s going for Bulgaria actually.” 

The rest of them just stared.

“What in Merlin’s name was that,” Oikawa demanded.

Bokuto tilted his head. “What was what?”

“The--you--,” Oikawa gestured to Bokuto’s everything before rolling his eyes and looking to Kuroo. “Nevermind, you try.”

“Seemed a bit tense there, Bo” Kuroo said, demonstrating his mastery of the understatement.

“Heh?” Bokuto looked down at his shoes as they walked, oddly shy for once. “It’s nothing.”

“Where is Akaashi,” Iwaizumi asked.

“Oh, he’s watching the game with my sisters.” Bokuto turned on his heel, walking backwards and grinning suddenly with a manic kind of energy--well, more manic than usual. “ _ Anyhow.  _ Hey, Kuroo, where’s Kenma? I thought he’d be with you? Is he not coming? How could he not come to the Quidditch World Cup? It’s like the most important game on Earth! And it’s even in England this year! Everyone’s here! Could he not get tickets? I think my parents have extra! Maybe we can owl him or-- _ mrph? _ ”

Bokuto’s eyes looked down in stunned bafflement at Iwaizumi’s hand now covering his mouth.

“Iwmawumi,” he pleaded in a close approximation to the other’s name

“No,” Iwaizumi ordered, turning him back to face the front and steering him forward. 

He removed his hand and Bokuto pouted but mercifully stayed quiet.

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “Kenma’s watching the game with Hinata. My dad’s here so it’s not like I could be seen talking to Kenma anyway.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Dad barely believed I didn’t  _ really _ know him after the mess last year.”

“What did you tell him,” Suga asked

“I said Yachi got him and he was just there for Hinata and Kageyama.” Kuroo grimaced. “Honestly, Dad probably  _ doesn’t  _ believe it; but, at least he’s too busy with the werewolf law and the new job to bother me about it.”

“Ugh, bro, your dad’s the  _ worst, _ ” Bokuto said.

Kuroo snorted. “I know. I don’t know why the Minister thought it was a good idea appointing  _ him  _ Deputy Minister. ”

Iwaizumi frowned. “I thought your dad was sitting in the Ministry box.”

“He is,” Kuroo said before smiling brightly. “Where, with any luck, he’ll cause a minor international incident and be far too preoccupied with  _ that  _ to even think of me until I graduate.”

“Hope springs eternal,” Oikawa agreed.

“But, if he’s in the Ministry box all game,” Iwaizumi said, “he won’t see you and Kenma, right?”

“Not worth the risk,” Kuroo replied breezily. “Besides, we leave for Hogwarts next week. I’ll see Kenma then.”

Iwaizumi was still frowning but eventually shrugged it off.

Oikawa poked at Suga, letting him grab their hands and drag both him and Kuroo though the mob of people. “How much further is this stupid dueling exhibition anyway? If I have to shove through any more of this crowd, I’m going to merge with them permanently and become a giant sentient magical blob that oozes through woods, absorbing people into my blob army.”

“You’re  _ so  _ weird. You’re so, so weird.” Kuroo shook his head. “It haunts me nightly that out of all of us,  _ you’re  _ the popular one.”

Oikawa fluttered his eyelashes. “Aww, you lay awake thinking about me every night. That’s so cute; I’m flattered”

“I think about it more like chronic nightmares but sure,” Kuroo teased.

Oikawa smiled innocently. “So, that’s a no for our spring wedding. I’m devastated, Tetsu-chan, what’ll I tell the florists?”

“Aww, babe.” Kuroo winked. “Call me ‘Tetsu-chan’ again and I’m spiking your meals with puking pastilles for the rest of the year.”

“To remind me of you?” Oikawa wiped away a fake tear. “So sweet! And, to think, all my friends thought I could do better than my adorable Tetsu-Tetsu!”

Kuroo faked gagging noises. “I want a divorce!”

“But, think about the children!” Oikawa gasped.

“I’ll take them, too,” Kuroo said. “We’ll go on the road and open up a family music act.”

“Fine, but I’m keeping the house.” Oikawa blew his hair out of his eyes. “To think, me--a lonely, divorced spinster at only sixteen, abandoned so cruelly by my---” He cut off. “Hey, when did we stop walking?” 

“About a minute ago,” Suga said, exchanging a look with Iwaizumi and Bokuto. “We wanted to see how long it took before you noticed.”

Kuroo blinked, looking up to see the tent. “Oh, so we’re here?”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, gesturing to the tent flap. “If you two are done….”

“Never,” Oikawa said, striding forward dramatically and throwing back the entrance.

Inside, the tent had been expanded to the size of a field, bleachers lining the sides where throngs of people were pressed tightly against each other, filling out the seats. In the middle of the field laid large entirely black dueling mats, marked carefully with set lines for spell protections.

Suga frowned at the sight. “I don’t know if we can find seats.”

“We’ll just stand,” Kuroo said, gesturing to the somewhat less crowded room on either side. “Didn’t know it was going to be this crowded; wasn’t last year. It’s just the Junior Dueling Exhibition, anyway. Seniors was earlier this morning.”

Bokuto was already bouncing on his feet excitedly. “That’s because that big, fancy, smancy dueling prodigy’s supposed to be here! “

Kuroo snorted. “What? The Lefty?”

“Ugh, what kind of nickname is Lefty,” Oikawa complained. “That’s not even intimidating!”

Kuroo smirked. “Supposedly people think he’s some kind of miraculous dueling genius just because he can duel left handed. Rumor is he’s already being scouted for Youth World.”

Oikawa just hummed in acknowledgement; but, he was frowning in a way that said he was considering something far too hard.

“Where’s he from,” Iwaizumi asked, whacking Oikawa’s arm until he looked up.

“Bulgaria,” Bokuto answered. “And, apparently, he doesn’t leave there like  _ ever  _ which is why it’s really, really super cool that he's actually  _ here _ !”

“Why is he here,” Suga asked.

“Who knows?” Kuroo shrugged, elbowing Iwaizumi and Oikawa. “Point is he’s never faced  _ us  _ yet either so who can say he’s really the champion?”

There was the sharp sound of laughter behind them, the sound prickling against nerves like nails on a chalkboard as a figure twirled out in front of them to reveal a teenage boy with shockingly red hair.

“Such confidence,” the teen murmured, clasping his hands to his chest. He nudged his way between them. “I take it you’ve never seen our Ushiwaka duel before,  _ hmm? _ ”

Iwaizumi frowned at him. “Who are you?”

“Doesn’t matter, doesn’t matter,” the teen waved the question away. “But,  _ shhh,  _ the show’s about to start and I’d hate for all of you to miss it. Say,” he turned up his lips in a sharp parody of a grin, “do you mind if I stand with you? Just for Ushiwaka’s duel, of course, I love to sit with a bunch of dueling enthusiasts and the hopefully naive ones are just the  _ best _ !”

Kuroo, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi were still glaring at him; but, Suga stepped forward diplomatically.

“Um, of course,” Suga said, trying to offer a smile as he took in the slowly boiling tension from his friends, “but, I’m sure everyone here loves dueling. Why us?”

“You guys seem fun!” The teen looked forward, breathing out in a moment of transcendent peace. “I think I’m going to really enjoy listening to your hearts break!”

The lights dimmed in the arena before any of them had time to respond. 

Oikawa was still scowling when the announcer’s voice boomed over the crowd. “WELCOME, EVERYONE, TO THE WORLD QUIDDITCH CUP’S ANNUAL JUNIOR DUELING EXHIBITION, SPONSORED BY THE INTERNATIONAL DUELING ASSOCIATION!”

A dull roar of applause echoed around the tent and Oikawa, reluctantly, pulled his stare away from the irritating teen to focus on the stage.

“TO START WITH WE HAVE THE 14-17 AGE DIVISION! FIRST UP, TAKING THE RIGHT STAGE IS BRAZIL’S TWO-TIME JUNIOR CHAMPION, SON OF THE RENOWNED DUELING PAIR CHAMPIONS, AND THE RUNNER-UP OF LAST YEAR’S JUNIOR WORLDS, HEITOR SANTANA!”

The crowd cheered as a light raised to show a Latino teen with thick black hair, standing on one end of the mats. A girl waiting on the sidelines blew him a kiss and Heitor blushed, giving her a shy wave back.

“AND HIS OPPONENT, TAKING THE LEFT STAGE, IS DURMSTRANG’S FAMED MIRACLE BOY, THE LEFT-HANDED DUELIST, BULGARIA’S FOUR-TIME JUNIOR CHAMPION, AND THE SON OF THE LATE AND GREAT DUELING CHAMPION TAKASHI UTSUI, FINALLY MAKING HIS INTERNATIONAL DEBUT….WAKATOSHI USHIJIMA!”

Oikawa’s head shot up just as the crowd went wild, stomping on the bleachers while chanting the name.

Oikawa took one look at the unreasonably strong teen, standing at the other end of the mat and watching the crowd with a completely blank expression.

_ “Him?!”  _ Oikawa hissed under his breath. 

At his side, Iwaizumi frowned. “What? You know him?”

With the span of a second, Oikawa pulled himself together and shot Iwaizumi a practiced smile. “Of course not! Ha, he’s from Durmstrang, how could I? He’s just….,” He gestured vaguely, “not what I expected.”

Iwaizumi was still staring at him suspiciously when there was a whistle, signaling the beginning of the first match.

Oikawa turned back to the duel, breathing out slowly and trying to calm his nervous heart.

_ It’s fine. It’s not like I have to talk to him. _

“BOMBARDA!” Heitor’s first spell was knocked away almost easily, Ushijima’s answering strike hitting back before he even had time to dodge.

What followed was a rapid volley of spells--the duelists chaining their spells together in a rush of bright, incantations barely being finished before the next one started.

The crowd applauded, a cacophony of clapping that only increased when Heitor was finally knocked out of bounds on a surprise Freezing Spell, charmed to appear as a simple Shocking Spell.

“Merlin,” Bokuto muttered in stunned awe while the teen beside him had a growing smirk, jagged as a knife.

“That was ten chained spells in a row,” Suga observed. “Plus, a charm. How did he even have time--”

The whistle blew again as Heitor recovered, standing at the end of the mat and readying for the second round.

A second whistle and the second match started.

_ Yeah, _ Oikawa reassured himself,  _ he probably doesn’t even know what I look like. Merlin, it’s been years. I bet he doesn’t even remember me. _

The second match was shorter. Heitor was still clearly off balance, his spells coming slower. A simple charm to ice the mat behind him with an offensive directed fire-making spell making him dodge back and Ushijima’s Stunning Spell hit him square in the chest.

“Alright, fine, so he might be sort of decent,” Kuroo admitted reluctantly. “Still think we could keep him on his toes. Once you have time to adjust to the left hand as the dominant one, you got him.”

The teen snorted loudly. “Oh, please, you think the left hand is the  _ only _ reason Ushiwaka could destroy you?”

The whistle blew to start the third and final match.

Oikawa had his hands clenched tightly in his lap.  _ Definitely doesn’t remember you. Won’t talk to you. Won’t even have to meet him. They’ll never have to know. _

The third match was the shortest.

Too short.

Heitor came out quick and strong, a spell chain that mixed in charms just as fast and  _ should  _ have had Ushijima forced back.

Ushijima used his wand to pull up a shield, the bright blue rushing out and cocooning around him, absorbing the spells easily.

“That’s great,” Iwaizumi said. “But, he can’t fire anything back if his wand’s busy holding the shield. Is he planning on exhausting Heitor’s magic? That’ll take forever.”

The red haired teen just chuckled.

Wand still upholding the shield, Ushijima just calmly regarded his opponent.

_ “Crescere, _ ” he spoke clearly.

A  _ crack!  _ echoed through the tent, as vines flowed out from between the mats, wrapping hard at Heitor’s limbs and pulling firm until he was all but shoved out of bounds.

Ushijima dropped his shield and nodded at his opponent.

There was a beat of silence.

Then the crowd went off like the sound of a cannon, people roaring to their feet as the announcer’s voice was barely audible over it.

“AMAZING!  _ AMAZING!  _ MIRACLE BOY WAKATOSHI USHIJIMA APPEARS TO HAVE USED  _ WANDLESS MAGIC  _ TO DEFEAT HEITOR WHILE STILL HOLDING UP A SHIELD! UNBELIEVABLE! ABSOLUTELY UNBELIEVABLE! WE’RE WITNESSING THE BIRTH OF A DUELING PRODIGY TONIGHT, FOLKS!”

Oikawa stared, jaw dropped open.

“Um, Oikawa,” Bokuto poked at him, “you okay? Isn’t wandless magic what you were working on--”

“Shh,” Suga said quickly, pulling Bokuto back.

Oikawa stared.

Beside them, the teen snickered. “Ahh, and  _ there’s  _ the sound I was looking for.” He patted Oikawa’s back, fake conciliatory. “Trying to do wandless magic, eh? Don’t worry! I can’t do it either! After all, it takes  _ real talent  _ like Ushiwaka’s to--”

“Seriously,” Oikawa snapped, “who even are you?!”

“Tendou,” a voice called.

The red haired teen beamed and Oikawa felt every hair on his neck stand to attention, turning with a sense of oncoming horror to find….

Wakatoshi Ushijima was walking over to their group.

The teen--Tendou, apparently, waved cheerfully. “Hey, babe! Good match!”

“What are you doing here?” Ushijima frowned. “You should be in the competitors tent, getting ready for your match.”

“Awww, but I was so  _ bored  _ there,” Tendou whined, standing up and stretching an arm around Ushijima’s neck not unlike a snake and a statue, “Besides, I wanted to see your duel! You can’t blame me for that, right, Ushiwaka? I would have gotten so bored, I’d die on the spot and blow away into dust.”

“That would not have happened,” Ushijima said.

Tendou tsked. “And now, we’ll never have to know. Besides, I made  _ friends _ ! Look, Wakatoshi!”

Ushijima glanced over to the rest of the group, eyes scanning them until finally his eyes landed on Oikawa and stopped.

Oikawa felt his heart beating out of his chest.  _ Doesn’t recognize me. Doesn’t know me. Won’t say anything. _

Ushijima frowned. “You’re Tooru Oikawa.”

Oikawa’s hope took a sudden cliff dive.

“How do you know Oikawa,” Iwaizumi asked.

Oikawa’s hope made a sudden, brief reassurance as he focused every fiber of his being on mentally pounding the phrase  _ don’t say it! don’t say it! don’t say it!  _ directly into Ushijima’s skull.

Ushijima ignored the question, instead focusing entirely on Oikawa.

He nodded once, short like he’d come to a decision.

“You should have come to Durmstrang.”

In the ringing silence, a miniaturized leprechaun flew around Oikawa’s hair and threw out fireworks.

_ Fuck,  _ Oikawa thought.

  
  
  
  
  


\-----

“What about that?” Natsu hopped between the stands, tugging at his arm. “Shouyou! Shouyou! What’s that?”

Hinata glanced at where she was pointing. 

“It’s an Exploding Snap set,” he said, leaning down. “If you don’t play the cards fast enough, they blow up in your face in a big pile of soot!”

“Wow!” Natsu looked mesmerized. “Can we get it?”

“Nah, no way we can hide that in the orphanage.”

“Aww.” She frowned for all of a second before moving on to point at the next stand. “What about that?”

Hinata grinned. “Dungbombs!”

“Ewwwww,” Natsu scrunched up her nose. “But, that’s gross! Magic stuff’s supposed to be cool, not  _ gross _ !”

“It’s cool  _ and  _ gross,” Hinata said solemnly with all the gravity and wisdom granted by his position as older brother.

Natsu didn’t look convinced. “What about those?”

Hinata looked. “That’s, um…..also, probably something really awesome and cool!”

“You don’t know, do you?” Natsu crossed her arms, looking unfairly judgmental for a nine year old.

“Err….” Hinata looked around helplessly to his friends.

Kageyama rolled his eyes, arms hung with bags containing what looked like a few metric tons of confections. “They’re omnioculars.”

Hinata turned back to Natsu. “They’re omnioculars, Natsu.”

“What are omnioculars,” Natsu asked.

“Good question.” Hinata turned back to Kageyama. “What are omnioculars?”

Kageyama rolled his eyes again. Yachi, a much kinder and gentler soul, giggled and walked over to the stand to lay some coins down. 

She returned with a few sets and handed one to Natsu. “Here, press this latch on the side to slow things down, oh, and the little button under it to replay it. You can use it during the game.”

Natsu looked down at the omnioculars, holding them delicately in her tiny hands before gazing up at Yachi with an expression of absolute adoration like Yachi was an angel that had just happened to stumble upon Earth for a quick vacation. “Thank you!”

“You’re welcome.” Yachi smiled back, only to find her waist gripped tightly by sixty pounds of enthusiastic nine year old.

“You’re the best person ever!” Natsu sighed happily.

“Hey!” Hinata shouted.

Natsu grinned at him innocently. “You can still be the best brother ever.”

Yachi just laughed, ruffling Natsu’s hair before smiling up at Hinata. “Your sister’s so cute.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Hinata said, guiding Natsu back through the crowd as she let go of Yachi to grab his hand. “Come on, Lev and Kenma are waiting for us.”

“Mom’s probably getting worried, too,” Yachi agreed.

The four gently threaded their way back to the entrance of the stadium, Hinata keeping Natsu from getting distracted and running off no less than four times.

“Natsu,” Hinata whined, “come on, stay close, crowds are dangerous.”

Natsu pouted, but obediently clutched her hand in his shirt.

Hinata shook his head. “It’s like you’re a trouble magnet.”

He glanced up to find both Kageyama and Yachi giving him a look.

“What,” he asked.

The look intensified.

“Maybe it’s genetic,” Kageyama said flatly.

“Can’t be,” Yachi teased, looking at the basically foster siblings, “must be learned behavior.”

“Oh, come on,” Hinata complained, “I’m not  _ that  _ bad!”

Even Natsu was giving him a look now.

Hinata thumped her on the nose. “You, hush, or I’m not getting you extra candy.”

Natsu stuck out her tongue, giggling.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you extra if he doesn’t,” Yachi skipped ahead, winking at Hinata. “Gotta keep my title as ‘best person’ after all.”

“Yachi’s the coolest,” Natsu said firmly.

Hinata nodded. “Yachi  _ is  _ the coolest.”

Yachi blushed, ducking her head even as she elbowed him.

“Doesn’t matter anyway,” Kageyama said, hefting up the bags of sweets in his arms. “At this rate, Lev’s going to buy up everything edible in the whole stadium.”

The boy in question crowed excitedly, rushing to meet them as soon as they came into view. “Did you get everything?”

“Yes.” Kageyama shoved the bags into Lev’s arms. “You could have told us you were buying half the concession stand.”

“You didn’t check the list,” Lev answered cheerfully. “Besides, we  _ need  _ all this! We gotta get through the entire game without getting up for stuff even once! What if we leave to, I don’t know, do something stupid and pointless like go to the bathroom and Bulgaria catches the Snitch--”

“And  _ Ireland _ catches the Snitch,” Kageyama corrected.

“And  _ Bulgaria _ , the best Quidditch team ever and way better than those leprechauns, catches the Snitch,” Lev continued obstinately, “and we miss it! We need this stuff to be prepared! What if the game goes on for days! I mean that would be awesome; but, what about snacks!”

Kenma sighed in a pointed way. “Yes, awesome.”

Hinata handed him his requested water.

“Thanks,” he said, giving a small nod to Natsu.

Natsu just stared at him, transfixed. For some reason Hinata had yet to quite pry out of her, Natsu had taken a highly focused interest in the group’s quietest member and tended to stare at him heavily as if waiting for something. Come to think of it, Hinata thought it might be because Kenma had acquiesced to show her some basic metamorphmagus abilities the first time they’d met.

“If this game goes on for days and you don’t go to the bathroom, I’m calling in Healers,” Kenma said, looking up at Lev.

Lev frowned in thought. “What if I--”

“Whatever you’re thinking, absolutely not,” Kenma said flatly. “Or I’ll call  _ Yaku _ .”

Lev paled. “Well, alright, maybe there are some limits.”

“Come on, Mom’s still waiting by our seats,” Yachi said, pulling them forward through the entrance.

Hinata thought there was always something distinctly weird about just watching a Quidditch game. Don’t get him wrong, he still loved it but it just felt….not quite right, missing maybe. The need to be on the field, too, still ingrained even if he couldn’t. It was one thing watching the other Houses play at Hogwarts but  _ here _ , where everything was bigger--the highest level, the top point anyone could ever fly. It felt….

It felt like a  _ challenge _ .

Yachi was still moving them forward, using Lev’s height to guide them while Natsu had swapped to hanging onto Kenma’s shirt.

Hinata swallowed, sharing a silent glance with Kageyama--a question, seeing if he felt it, seeing if he--

Kageyama caught his eye.

“This is where we’ll be playing,” Kageyama said, firm not even a hint of a question.

Hinata smiled, relief beating in his veins. “Exactly.”

The group continued to make their way through until they saw Madoka Yachi, clothes somehow still elegant and beyond reproach even if entirely in bright Ireland green to match Yachi.

She smiled when she saw her daughter, a pinched line of worry easing between her brow. “Hitoka. Any trouble?”

“No, Mom,” Yachi slid into her seat next to her, giving her a small hug. “Just the souvenir and concession stands. I told you we’d be fine.”

“Mhm,” Madoka’s eyes flicked around quickly, checking for people near. She lowered her voice. “It still never hurts to be careful. Just because that idiotic Ministry decided to end the investigation, doesn’t mean Kirika isn’t still waiting. I’d  _ like  _ to say I’ll feel better once you’re at Hogwarts but from what I hear about this year--”

“Mom,” Yachi interrupted, smile going slightly strained, “come on, I’m alright. It’s the World Cup, let’s have fun at least for tonight, alright?”

Madoka sighed, but eventually managed a smile in return. “You’re right….Besides, it’ll do us good to watch Ireland prove who really deserves to be the champion.”

Lev puffed up, leaning forward and taking the bait to argue back as Madoka’s smile took on a vicious tilt--arguments followed by counter arguments with an edge that only lawyers and those that grew up in Slytherin could manage. Natsu watched eagerly like the debate was the real game.

Yachi glanced around. “I thought the stadium would be more crowded.”

“It will be,” Kenma said, the slightest hint of regret threading through his normally blank voice, “half the crowd’s still busy at the exhibitions.”

“What are the exhibitions,” Hinata asked.

Kageyama shrugged. “Some of the smaller sports put on demonstrations before the game. Not much, though. It’s really just a showcase to see the competition before the real matches next summer.”

He paused for another second.

“Nothing Quidditch related though,” he added as if that in and of itself should be a disqualifying element for all other activities.

Kenma shook his head. “I think Kuroo went to see the dueling one. Here.”

He handed Hinata a small, slightly crumpled pamphlet.

Hinata frowned, flipping through it.

“Wait, there’s  _ broom racing _ ,” he shouted, causing the people sitting in front of them to wince and shoot them a dirty glare. Hinata winced apologetically and turned to Kageyama, lowering his voice. “There’s broom racing? That’s a sport!?”

“What? Yeah, not really in England though,” Kageyama huffed. “Why do you even care? It’s not Quidditch!”

“But, it’s  _ flying _ ,” Hinata said, emphasizing the last word. “And it’s flying fast!” He looked excitedly at Kenma. “Can we go see it?”

“I think it was this morning,” Kenma said apologetically.

“Aww.” Hinata slumped. “Who won?”

“Why does it matter,” Kageyama muttered.

Hinata stuck out his tongue. “Why does it not?”

Kenma just sighed, holding up his wand to the pamphlet until a single name glowed bright gold.

“Korai Hoshiumi from France,” Kenma read out.

“Ooooooh! France!” Hinata beamed, crowding over the pamphlet. “Gah! Look, he’s almost as short as me! That’s so cool!”

Kageyama was glowering beside him and Hinata rolled his eyes, knocking into his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, still not as cool as Quidditch,” he said.

Kageyama nodded, looking slightly appeased.

Suddenly, there was a gasp and Natsu jumped to her feet, bouncing quickly in front of Hinata and pointing to the field. “Shoyou! Shoyou,  _ look!  _ Look! They’re flying!”

The Bulgarian and Ireland team took to the skies, making one loop around the stadium before they landed on the field for warm ups.

Hinata grinned, securing an arm around Natsu so she didn’t trip onto the next seat over in her excitement.

Hinata had a second to think that  _ this _ \--watching a Quidditch game with both his friends and his little sister was as close to perfect as he could imagine.

The only way it could possibly be better is if he was on the field, too, with Kageyama right beside him.

He hugged Natsu closer and she smiled up at him.

“I know, right?” His grin grew impossibly brighter. “It’s magic!”

  
  
  
  
  


\-----

“Nao!” Ennoshita shouted. “If you don’t stop screaming in my ear, I swear to Merlin, I’m transforming you into a Bludger and throwing you on the field!”

“Ahhh, could you really?” His twelve year old cousin was nearly weeping in his excitement. “That would be so awesome!”

Ennoshita sighed as if the world as a whole had disappointed him.

He pinched his nose. “You two, you’re his supposed mentors.  _ You  _ deal with him.”

“Hey, now, Nao,” Tanaka came forward, kneeling down while Noya patted his back, “come on, there are better things to be than a Bludger.”

“Exactly.” Noya nodded. “Get Ennoshita to transform you into a Snitch. That way you get wings!”

Ennoshita’s eye twitched.

Nao looked up with wide eyes. “Can you really do that?”

“No,” Daichi answered, returning from behind them. “And we generally frown on turning people into inanimate objects, even for Quidditch purposes.”

Noya looked up and then took one long look at the pale blue sweater of the International Quidditch Association now covering Daichi’s shirt. “ _ Seriously?!  _ You’re not even choosing a team! Daichi, that’s so lame!”

“Suga gave me this,” Daichi defended.

Noya and Tanaka pouted in unison, hair both streaked in red. 

“And you’re really choosing your boyfriend over your Bulgarian pride,” Tanaka pressed.

“Yes,” Daichi said immediately. “And considering none of us are Bulgarian or even  _ have  _ Bulgarian pride, doubly yes.”

“Not to mention they’ll lose,” Tsukishima taunted, mockingly waving his Ireland flag just close enough to hit Tanaka in the nose.

Ennoshita meanwhile raised an eyebrow, still looking at Daichi’s top. “They’re not matching sweaters, are they?”

There was a long pause where the rest of the group stared at him

_ “No,”  _ Daichi said hotly which absolutely meant ‘yes’ because Daichi was a terrible, terrible liar.

Noya sighed, shaking his head regretfully even as he threaded his arm through Asahi’s and leaned on his shoulder. “See, at least  _ we  _ know not to let relationships dictate Quidditch preferences.”

Asahi frowned, looking down at his all red jersey. “Noya, you gave me this.”

“Because I knew you’d love it!” Noya beamed up at him with a wink. “And you look  _ great,  _ trust me!”

“Oh, um, thanks,” Asahi trailed off with a small smile and a blush to match his jersey, “you, too. But, ah, really?.....I do?”

“Totally,” Noya leaned even closer while Asahi’s blush could possibly be seen from space.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “It’s times like this I’m reminded why one of you idiots didn’t realize you were dating for three years.”

“Tsuki, don’t be mean until at least we find our seat” Yamaguchi warned halfheartedly, starting up to the stands.

“We both know that’s a hopeless goal,” Tsukishima said.

Yamaguchi tilted his head before nodding and conceding the point.

“Though I guess there is some sense in not giving them any more reasons to get distracted,” Tsukishima said, watching as Noya and Tanaka were trying to coax a gently sobbing Nao out of shock from his first glimpse of the field.

Ennoshita gave up and just pulled him away. “Come on, the view’s even better from our seats.”

“Really?!” Nao’s eyes lit up and he swapped his grip on his cousin’s arm, nearly dragging him up the step. “Hurry up, then, this is the best day of my entire life!”

Noya wiped a probably fake tear from his eyes. “Yeah, I remember my first World Cup! Ah, the true joys of youth! We truly don’t realize what we have until it’s gone, do we?”

“You’re only three years older than him.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

Tanaka took on a thousand yard stare. “Yeah, but those last three years have aged us, bro.”

“That’s….,” Asahi frowned, “that’s remarkably true.” He looked oddly panicked at the thought.

Daichi nodded. “Don’t worry, it scares me, too, when Tanaka or Noya seem to be making sense.”

Asahi smothered a laugh.

Yamaguchi bumped his shoulder into Tsukishima. “How do you think the game will be?”

“Bulgaria has the better Seeker,” Tsukishima said promptly. “But, since it’s professional rules rather than junior league, the Snitch only means thirty points rather than a hundred so that’s not quite as much of a deal breaker. He’ll still probably catch it; but, only if he thinks Bulgaria is close enough to win and with the new Chaser formation that Ireland keeps talking up in interviews that’s not going to happen. Not to mention, Ireland’s Keeper has five years advantage; Bulgaria’s is too new,  _ especially  _ when it comes to international matches where he can’t predict the players as well.” He shook his head. “Bulgaria’s team is too focused on individual strengths rather than team strategy; Ireland will crush them even with their star Seeker.”

Yamaguchi hummed, taking this in before they noticed the rest of the group staring.

“But, you don’t even like Quidditch,” Noya complained, looking like he’d suddenly stepped into an alternate universe.

“Tsuki loves Quidditch.” Yamaguchi laughed. “He plays with Akiteru every summer.”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima muttered.

“Then, why don’t you try out for Slytherin’s team?” Tanaka frowned. “Well, I mean maybe not  _ this  _ year because those guys are assholes. But, they’re graduating this year, right? You can play next year!”

Tsukishima glared.  _ “No.” _

“Aww, why not,” Nao looked up with big eyes, “Quidditch is the best thing ever!”

Tsukishima sighed, pointedly looking away, not quite mean enough to yell at a twelve year old….or at least not when Yamaguchi was close enough to frown at him.

“It’s just a hobby,” he said stiffly.

Nao was still frowning. “But--”

“Move it,” Ennoshita said, pushing him forward and averting any possible explosions, “Hurry up, I thought you wanted to see our seats.”

Nao allowed himself to be pressed forward before he abruptly came to a complete halt, gazing at the stands with utter adulation. “Hinata?”

A mop of very recognizable orange hair glanced up before excitedly waving.

“Hey, guys” Hinata shouted back, pulling at his seat companions and scrambling out to greet them. “Are your seats close to ours? That’s great!”

“Merlin,” Tsukishima said, low enough that only Yamaguchi could hear, “that’s just great. With his luck, the entire stadium will probably collapse.”

Yamaguchi hid a snicker.

“I think we’re a section up, actually,” Asahi said, giving him a soft smile. “How’s your summer been?”

“So boring,” Hinata complained, leaning dramatically against Kageyama. “I couldn’t even play Quidditch!”

Nao gasped as if his hero not playing Quidditch for a few months was the worst possible fate in the entirety of existence.

Hinata nodded fervently. “The only good thing is I get to see--”

“Shouyou?” A small hand pulled on his shirt and the rest of the group looked down to see that Hinata had somehow duplicated, gotten even shorter, and become a girl.

Daichi blinked. “Oh, is this…”

“Yep,” Hinata pulled his sister forward and into a hug. “This is my little sister, Natsu! Isn’t she awesome?!”

Said sister was still frowning as if deciding what to make of them. Eventually, she grinned, giving them a cheerful wave, and Asahi breathed out like he’d passed some kind of test.

“Wow,” Yamaguchi said, looking between identical bright orange hair, brown eyes, and even the same grin. “And, you’re sure you’re not….”

He trailed off, unsure of how to phrase the question.

Hinata and Natsu both glanced at each other before shrugging in unison with the ease of familiarity.

“Not that we know of,” Hinata answered easily, “I mean I guess we don’t really know anything about either of our families, so we  _ could  _ be, but, it’s probably not really likely so…..”

“Brother,” Natsu finished clearly, squeezing his hand.

Hinata beamed. “Exactly.”

“That’s so cool,” Nao enthused, looking between Hinata and Natsu. “So, you’re sister’s a Muggleborn, too?!”

Hinata’s smile dropped into a wince.

“No,” Natsu said, looking down at her shoes, “I’m a Muggle.”

“Oh, um,” Nao fumbled. “….that’s so awesome, too! My parents are Muggles and my mom’s a chemist! She makes stuff blow up! That’s like the coolest thing ever, even without magic!”

Natsu gave him a small toothy grin. “Yeah?”

“Definitely,” Nao said, looking relieved before he turned back to Hinata. “Who do you guys think’s going to win the game?”

“Ireland,” Hinata and Kageyama answered as one.

“Bulgaria,” Lev shouted, still in his seat.

Madoka smirked, sharing a grin with her daughter.  _ “Ireland.” _

Ennoshita laughed. “That’s what Tsukishima said, too.”

Tsukishima, Hinata, and Kageyama all looked instantly disgusted to do anything even close to sharing opinions on Quidditch teams.

On the field, there was a shot of red fireworks bursting into the sky to form the number thirty.

“Don’t have long to the Opening Ceremony,” Daichi said, watching the sparks fall.

Noya grimaced. “But, the Opening Ceremony’s so  _ boring _ .”

Madoka hummed, brows pinching back together. “Well, you never know.”

“Come on,” Daichi said, urging them onward.

Hinata grinned, throwing them a farewell wave. “See you back at Hogwarts!”

“Hopefully for a quiet year,” Ennoshita muttered as they continued up to the next section.

To this, Noya and Tanaka stayed suspiciously silent.

The rest of the group stared at them, well familiar by now with the signs of their own personal apocalypse.

Tsukishima groaned, hanging his head as they finally found their seats. “No,  _ no,  _ we’re not even at school yet! I don’t care! I absolutely refuse to care how you’re planning to kill us until we at least get to Hogwarts!”

“What is it,” Nao asked, already distracted from his new and improved view of the field by the possibility of future excitement.

“Sorry, Nao,” Tanaka patted his head. “Our plan for this year might be a bit much for a second year! Don’t worry, we’ll try to find something cool for you, too!”

“No fair,” Nao said, not noticing how everyone else had taken on looks of extreme terror.

Ennoshita had gone pale white. “You…. _ you  _ think it’s dangerous.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say dangerous,” Noya reassured, leaning into Asahi’s side and turning to Tanaka for agreement.

“Yeah,” Tanaka nodded. “More unique than dangerous.”

Noya grinned. “Relax, you guys will like this one. We promise!”

The number of people reassured by this was absolutely zero.

“Actually, we’ve been working on this for a long time.” Tanaka rubbed the back of his neck. “Bit of a dream project, really.”

The number of people reassured by this  _ stayed  _ at absolutely zero. If anything, it went into the negatives.

“Yeah.” Noya let out a small laugh. “Gotta admit, it’s still pretty experimental, even for creatures.

“Oh, Merlin,” Asahi said. Or more like he meant to say, what actually came out was a whistling hiss that symbolized the struggle as his soul physically fought to leave his body.

Unminding, Noya snuggled in closer to his side. Asahi let out another wheezing sound that moderately seemed pleased.

“Anyway,” Noya continued, “don’t ask us anything else. We’ve decided we’re not telling you until the castle. It’s going to be a surprise!”

Yamaguchi hummed, sounding entirely too reasonable as he asked, “I wonder if my will is up to date.”

“Legally I don’t think you need one until you control your own assets,” Tsukishima answered.

“Well….I suppose that’s good, then.” Yamaguchi nodded. 

Daichi sighed, firmly and quickly shutting down his internal panic...at least for now.

“Let’s just…..,” he massaged his temples, “let’s just watch the game. We’ll deal with the rest when we get back to Hogwarts.”

  
  
  
  
  


\-------

Everything had stopped.

There was probably something going on outside of this, the next match being called up, the crowd cheering; but, right now, everything seemed frozen on a stretched thin chord.

It was silent.

Ushijima stared at Oikawa, Oikawa stared directly back, and everyone else stood in watch.

Bokuto was the first to react, letting out an awkward laugh. “Ha! Why would Oikawa go to  _ Durmstrang _ ? We’re in England. Did you….,” he trailed off, uncertain, “did you, um, forget we were in England.”

Ushijima didn’t bother responding, still centered on Oikawa.

_ “Oh. _ ” Tendou snapped his fingers. “I know  _ you _ ! The Slytherin Muggleborn! Well, well, who would have thought I’d sit next to a local celebrity--

“Tendou,” Ushijima said and the other teen fell silent. Ushijima didn’t move his gaze from Oikawa. “You applied. Why didn’t you accept the offer?”

The group fell silent once again, the attention now shifted to Oikawa.

_ “ _ What offer….,” Suga asked.

“What are you talking about,” Iwaizumi demanded. “Oikawa never applied to Durmstrang. Why would he?”

Oikawa winced, the motion not going unnoticed by anyone

Iwaizumi turned, suddenly frowning. “Oikawa…”

“Well, that’s not…,” Oikawa started, “that’s not quite accurate.”

“What,” Kuroo asked, brow drawing up in confusion, “Wait, you actually did apply--”

“It’s not important,” Oikawa interrupted.

Tendou let out a sharp giggle. “Heh, oh, this is hilarious!”

Oikawa glared at him before turning back to Ushijima.

“The point is I didn’t accept the offer,” he said flatly. “I’m  _ happy  _ at Hogwarts.”

Ushijima hummed before continuing in that absolutely certain tone that Oikawa was already finding annoying. “I’ve read the news. I’ve seen the troubles your school has had these past years. With their own professors, even, the ones entrusted to protect students.” His gaze narrowed. “I’ve seen what your country has said about Muggleborns, still said a dozen years after the Giant’s War has ended. I have read what they’ve said about  _ you _ .”

“What’s your point,” Oikawa asked through gritted teeth.

“You chose the wrong path,” Ushijima said simply.

Oikawa felt cold.

At first, he thought that the cold was shock….

“What’s that supposed to mean,” Iwaizumi growled out.

Ushijima continued as if he hadn’t even spoken. “Durmstrang is a place that could have helped you reach your full potential. But, you didn’t choose it. You chose a place where you couldn’t grow. Why?”

But, the cold was not shock. It was  _ fury _ .

Oikawa smiled. “So, what you’re telling me is that I should have left Hogwarts for Durmstrang?”

“The decision would have obviously been the better choice.” Ushijima nodded. “Why didn’t you accept the offer?”

“No school is ever guaranteed superiority,” Oikawa said, casual enough to sound lazy.

“Perhaps,” Ushijima agreed. “But, as of now, I can say with certainty that between us, I am stronger.”

Oikawa’s smile was a dagger dipped in poison. Any wise man would retreat; but, he was beginning to suspect that Ushijima was not a very wise man.

“Well, aren’t you confident,” Oikawa teased, the words dancing merrily and  _ off  _ in the air.

“I am,” Ushijima said. “Now, please answer my question. Why didn’t you accept your offer to Durmstrang?”

Oikawa’s smile never wavered, chiseled into his cheeks with the work of years.

He stepped forward, leaning in until he could whisper the words right into Ushijima’s ear.

“Because of something you’ll never understand.”

Ushijima was frowning when Oikawa leaned back, the expression pressed hard with confusion, and it made Oikawa laugh, viciously delighted. 

He clapped his hands, purposefully turning his back on Ushijima. “Ah, would you look at that time. Guess we better go find our seats for the game. I’d love to say it was great meeting you in person; but, well, it wasn’t and let’s never do this again. Sound good? Great. And with that, we’re already late.”

Tendou’s arms were crossed, looking far less amused than he’d been a few moments ago. “The opening ceremony doesn’t even start for another twenty minutes. You’re fine.”

“Maybe if you hate punctuality,” Oikawa winked. He inclined his head to his friends. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Kuroo said slowly, still scowling at Ushijima. “I think we’d better.”

Oikawa made his way out of the tent, his friends trailing heavily beside them. He whistled easily under his breath, still smiling, as he threaded his way between the concession stands and towards the small crop of woods that laid beyond.

“Oikawa, the stadium’s the other way,” Suga said quietly.

“I’m sure it is,” Oikawa agreed cheerfully.

He stopped, the lights of the World Cup twinkling a few meters away; but, out here it was still dark and quiet.

“Hey, Iwa-chan,” he said. “Do you mind setting up a shield? Just in case.”

Iwaizumi was still frowning, but dutifully raised his wand and muttered a basic shield charm.

“Thanks.” Oikawa’s smile dropped. “BOMBARDA!”

A boulder the size of his body cracked apart, half of it disintegrating into small pieces of rubble.

“That bloody  _ bastard _ ,” Oikawa cursed. “Who does he think he is?!”

He pinched his nose, looking up into the sky and breathing out slowly.

“Okay,” he said in a much calmer voice, now lacking the cutting cheerfulness, “I feel better now. Ask away.”

“You applied to  _ Durmstrang _ ,” Iwaizumi demanded immediately. “When? Why?”

Oikawa took the last question. “Does it matter? I didn’t go there, clearly.”

“You wanted to leave Hogwarts,” Kuroo asked next.

_ “No, _ ” Oikawa said adamantly before groaning. “No, I didn’t. Which is why I  _ didn’t accept the offer _ .”

“When?” was Suga’s question.

Oikawa’s eyes slid to the side. “First year.”

The other Slytherin nodded, frowning but not looking surprised.

Kuroo meanwhile was looking at him sharply. “Was it because of--”

“But,” Bokuto interrupted, a thought striking him, “that was before you became friends with us. We wouldn’t even be  _ friends! _ ”

“Okay, so,  _ some _ positives,” Oikawa said brightly.

Bokuto gave a wounded whimper like he’d been punched in the gut.

Oikawa deflated. 

“I was kidding,” he said lamely. He sighed, looking up at all of them. “Look, I never mentioned it to you guys because it didn’t matter. It still doesn’t. It was just a vague idea I had in first year to look at what other schools were offering. You know me. I like to be prepared. That  _ doesn’t  _ mean I was ever going to ditch Hogwarts for a bloody, arctic fortress like  _ Durmstrang. _ ”

Kuroo and Bokuto looked between each other and slowly relaxed, Bokuto finally managing a smile in return.

“Idiot.” Kuroo punched Oikawa in the shoulder. “Why Durmstrang of all places? You’d freeze to death your first year.”

Oikawa grinned. “Ugh, I know. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“That Ushijima guy didn’t know what he was talking about,” Bokuto agreed, slinging an arm on Oikawa’s other side. “Hogwarts is obviously the best!”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

The question cut Oikawa’s grin in half and he looked over to find Iwaizumi still staring at him.

Oikawa pulled up a smile. “Like I said, Iwa-chan, just a split second idea. Didn’t even consider it--not  _ really _ .”

Iwaizumi’s eyes narrowed for another second before nodding, rolling his shoulders as the tension slid off of him.

“Come on,” he said to the rest of them, “I want to find our seats before everything’s too crowded.”

“Good idea.” Kuroo said, walking behind them. “Especially since the exhibitions were  _ clearly  _ a bust.”

The group started back, Oikawa waiting just a second behind them.

Suga stood beside him, lowering his voice. “So, which parts of that were true?”

This time, Oikawa didn’t even try to lie in return.

That doesn’t mean he answered.

“Does it matter,” he asked back. He met Suga’s eyes. “I don’t regret my decision, Koushi. Not any of them. The only thing I regret is that I didn’t make it sooner.”

Suga reached down and squeezed his hand.

“Hurry up,” Oikawa said. “Before they leave us behind.”

Suga just smiled warmly. “They wouldn’t.”

By the time, they got back to the stadium, the stands were already getting packed--people hurrying to their seats in a mass of green and red chaos.

“Why are there so many people even here,” Bokuto complained when they finally reached their seats, barely dodging being trampled a couple of times. “It’s just the Opening Ceremony.”

Kuroo shrugged, looking up at the stage. “Looks like the Minister’s about to say something.”

“It’s the Ministry.” Oikawa sniffed. “How important could it actually be?”

Iwaizumi snorted. “Maybe Kuroo’s dad really did make an international incident.”

Kuroo held up crossed fingers.

“You don’t think.” Suga lowered his voice. “You don’t think they finally found something about, um, ‘Rezei’, do you?”

“And announcing at a Quidditch game, no way,” Kuroo answered.

“Besides, that would make the Ministry actually useful,” Oikawa added.

Bokuto waved a hand at them. “Shh,  _ shh,  _ I wanna hear what he says.”

Oikawa and Kuroo both rolled their eyes; but, respectfully shut up.

“WELCOME, EVERYONE! I’M SO  _ GLAD  _ TO SEE YOU ALL!” Minister Masaru Daishou took the stage, the genial man waving at the crowd like he could see each of them personally. “AS YOU KNOW, ENGLAND HAS ALWAYS HAD A ENDEARING LOVE FOR THE COMPETITIVE SPIRIT SO IT BRINGS ME NO GREATER PLEASURE THAN TO INTRODUCE THE FINE TEAMS PLAYING FOR YOU TODAY!”

The crowd let out a polite echoing of applause, half of them still working on finding their sections or handing off snacks to their fellow seat mates.

Masaru smiled. “HOWEVER, THIS YEAR BOTH MY FELLOW MINISTERS AND OUR  _ DEAR,  _ BELOVED HOGWARTS HEADMASTER, IKKEI UKAI, HAVE GIVEN ME ANOTHER HONOR.” The smile grew as the crowd shifted in confusion. “THIS YEAR, HOGWARTS IS PLEASED TO WELCOME ALL UPPER YEARS OF THE RESPECTED INSTITUTIONS OF BEAUXBATONS AND DURMSTRANG TO COMPETE IN A VERY SPECIAL EVENT!”

Whispering broke out across the crowd, turning to their neighbors.

Oikawa frowned, looking to his own friends to find Suga’s jaw had dropped and both Kuroo and Bokuto were watching the stage with wide eyes.

“No way…,” Kuroo breathed out, starting to grin, “they can’t be….”

“They can’t be what,” Iwaizumi asked.

“THIS YEAR….,” Masaru paused for emphasis. “WITH THE HELP OF DURMSTRANG AND BEAUXBATONS, HOGWARTS WILL BE REVIVING AND HOSTING  _ THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT!” _

Oikawa blinked. “The what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, wow! Thank you, guys, so incredibly much for all the wonderful support you've given this series. I seriously cannot thank you enough, you wonderful people, but please know that I appreciate you all!
> 
> Second....so, remember, how in the previous stories, I was, er, "creative" about the history of the Founders, boggarts, basilisks, etc. Anyway, this one I will fully admit I'm messing with Quidditch and the Triwizard Tournament a bit. Triwizard Tournament is mainly adding history and explanations for the Quidditch Cup plus changing the tasks a bit. For Quidditch. I'm....okay, I'll just admit it, why the heck is catching the Snitch worth 150 points! That's 15 regular goals! That's basically the entire game! The other team would have to be like pretty terrible to lose and still get the Snitch. I get Harry's the protagonist and the Seeker but whyyyyyy. Alright, end of small rant, so I'm making pro Quidditch rules a bit different from school Quidditch rules and having the Snitch only worth 30 points in pro games. For logic, I'm basing this distinction on the assumption that schools would want shorter games (like not multiple days long) which might not happen if people weren't catching the Snitch because their side was 30 points behind. Quidditch is a pretty important part of this book so I'm making the distinction here.
> 
> Thank you all again and hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Next Chapter: What?  
> Post Date: June 27-28


	3. What?

“The Triwizard Tournament is the most exciting, most prodigious, most tremendous, most colossal, most phenomenal, um, most…. _ gargantuan _ , best thing that’s ever happened,” Lev shouted, large sweeping gestures almost knocking him out of his train seat.

Yaku rolled his eyes. “You can’t even compete in it. The Minister said it’s fifth year and above.”

“Well...yeah.” Lev fell back. “But, you’ll compete in it for me. Right?”

“Absolutely not,” Yaku answered firmly. “Next year’s our NEWT year.  _ I’ll  _ be studying.”

“Aww, but--,” Lev cut himself off, considering. “Actually, yeah, that’s probably for the best. You’re too tiny, Yaku. You’d probably get eaten by a dragon or something and that would  _ suck _ !”

Yaku’s face twisted into the far too familiar expression of incandescent furry before Yachi stepped in, narrowly saving Lev’s life.

“I’m excited, too,” she said quickly before smiling. “Though, honestly, I don’t think I’d enter even if I could. I’d probably give Mom a heart attack after last year.”

Hinata bounced in his seat. “Kenma, are you enter--”

_ “No.” _

“Okay, then,” Hinata sighed, “does suck we can’t compete in it, though. Sounds fun.”

The rest of his friends exchanged looks.

Hinata pouted, already seeing where this is going. “Oh, come on, it would be fine!”

“You’d die,” Lev said flatly. “You’d  _ definitely  _ die. Seriously, I wouldn’t be surprised if they made that rule just for you.”

“Hey,” Hinata objected.

“Well,” Yachi said, trying to phrase the words as delicately as possible, “it is….a bit of a tradition. Not that it’s  _ your _ fault, of course,” she hurried to add, “It’s just….”

“Bad luck,” Kenma finished. 

Hinata rolled his eyes. “Okay, fine, maybe it’s a  _ tiny  _ bit of bad luck. But, hey, I’ve got you guys  _ and  _ I’ve survived so far, yeah?”

“You have.” Yachi nodded before pausing. “Still….better not to risk it.”

Kageyama nodded adamantly.

“Okay, okay, not like I can enter anyway,” Hinata tilted his head. “People don’t actually die in the tournament, right?”

“Um…,” Yachi trailed off. “Not, er,  _ lately.  _ No one’s died from it in over a century.”

Yaku snorted. “It hasn’t been held in a century.”

“That’s also true,” Yachi agreed.

“Wait,” Kageyama frowned, “so why’s everyone so excited that Hogwarts is hosting it if students died?”

Lev blinked. “....Is that a trick question?”

“I’m sure Hogwarts and the other schools have made it safer for the revival,” Yachi reassured.

“Are you sure,” Kenma questioned quietly.

“He’s got a point,” Yaku said. “I mean we still don’t even know what was petrifying people a couple years ago.”

“.....heh, yeah,” Lev very quickly changed the subject. “Oh, but guys, the competition’s not the only awesome thing about the tournament?! There’s the best part, too!”

Yaku looked surprised, the tips of his ears turning faintly red. “You’re that excited about the Yule Ball?”

“Pft, no way.” Lev shook his head before beaming. “I mean my sister Alisa’s coming!”

Yachi smiled. “Really?”

“Yep! She’s in seventh year at Durmstrang,” Lev said excitedly. “Ahhh, wait until you guys meet her! She’s the coolest person ever! I heard Durmstrang’s even coming in on a real ship that sails under the water!”

“How,” Kageyama asked.

“Who cares?” Lev waved the question away. “The point is that it’s awesome!”

“It should be fun meeting the other schools,” Yachi admitted. “Actually, Mom told me Durmstrang’s Headmaster might even be teaching Defense.”

Lev’s eyes went wide. “No way!”

Yaku was in a similar state. “Wait, the Demon Coach? He’s teaching  _ here _ ? How’d Ukai get him to agree?”

“Apparently, it’s still in negotiations.” Yachi shrugged.

“Who’s the Demon Coach,” Hinata asked. “And, um, why do we want him?”

Surprisingly, Kageyama was the one who answered. 

“Tanji Washijo,” he said, voice low and awed, “He’s supposed to be the greatest Quidditch coach  _ ever _ ! He had a Quidditch team make the World Cup ten years in a row!”

Hinata frowned. “Then, why’s he a headmaster?”

“Because he retired,” Lev moaned. “Really young, too! And, then, he just left England and went all the way to Durmstrang and he  _ never coached Quidditch again! _ ” He bolted suddenly in his seat. “WAIT! Do you think he’s making a come back! Maybe that’s why he agreed to teach!”

Yaku snorted. “Not happening.”

“It  _ could, _ ” Lev insisted.

“Why’d he retire,” Hinata asked.

Kenma’s eyes slid to the side.

“He’s a muggleborn,” Kenma said quietly. “He left during the war.”

A heavy silence fell over the train compartment as everyone took that in.

Eventually, Yachi cleared her throat and gave a brief smile. “Well...then, I guess it’s a nice thing that he’s here this year.”

Hinata pulled up a smile, too, a little weaker than his usual one. “Yeah!”

“I’m telling you, guys!” Lev grinned. “This tournament’s going to be the biggest thing ever!” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

“And see,” Daichi said, “the wand movement’s just a  _ little  _ bit different from an Extension Charm and you don’t have to add all the extra stuff to make it undetectable. So, just a bit more work to make sure all the corners are covered and… _ and…. _ alright, maybe just a little more; but  _ then…. _ ”

“That’s great,” Tsukishima deadpanned, snagging onto Yamaguchi robes before the shorter teen fell over as the train jostled onto a bridge, “any chance, you’ll be done  _ before  _ we get to Hogwarts?”

Daichi gave him a flat look, making one last twist of his wand.  _ “Dispendo Extremis.” _

With a creaking sound, the benches of the train stretched out not unlike taffy until finally the walls around them shook gently and everything settled back into place to form a wider compartment than the train should have reasonably allowed.

“There,” Daichi said. “Next time ask Suga to teach  _ you  _ the Expansion Charm.”

“Your service is appreciated,” Tsukishima said, waving his way into a seat by the window.

Yamaguchi smiled, following after him. “Thanks, Daichi! This is great! Now, we don’t have to double up on seats.”

“Yeah,” Noya said, sounding utterly unenthused. “Good work, Daichi.”

He then followed by sitting in Asahi’s lap anyway despite the perfectly open seat next to him.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “So, now, that we’ve updated to seating standards slightly above a  _ medical hazard-- _ ”

“Aw, I’m going to miss the old cramped compartments actually,” Tanaka shook his head sadly. “Think of all the memories we made!”

Tsukishima’s eye twitched. “I’m sure I will. For years in my nightmares.  _ Anyway,  _ I think it’s time we talk about the real issue.”

Noya nodded. “Exactly, the _ tournament! _ ”

“The tournament,” Asahi groaned, hiding his head in Noya’s back. “I think I’m going to die just watching it!”

“You’re the most cowardly werewolf ever.” Ennoshita shook his head.

Asahi gave a small smile. “Thank you.”

“So, Asahi’s not going to enter,” Ennoshita jerked his thumb at Tanaka and Noya. “We  _ know  _ those two are. What about you, Daichi?”

“Might as well try,” Daichi agreed. “You?”

“Yeah, Gryffindor pride and all that,” Ennoshita paused. “Not that I think our chances are that good. I bet almost everyone’s entering. It’ll probably be a seventh year.”

Tanaka punched his shoulder. “Come on, Ennoshita! It’s gotta be one of us? Who else has fought a basilisk?!”

Yamaguchi shuddered. “He’s right. If it’s based on life threatening danger, you guys  _ do  _ have an edge.”

“I feel….,” Daichi frowned, “I feel like I shouldn’t be so pleased by that.”

“Gryffindors.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “Yes, I’m sure everyone’s  _ very  _ excited for the stupid tournament. Even Akiteru’s working at it and  _ he’s  _ basically a glorified Ministry intern.” He leaned forward, glaring at Tanaka and Noya. “But, I meant  _ tell us what you’ve done _ ?!”

Noya and Tanaka blinked, turned to stare at each other, before turning back to Tsukishima.

“Um,” Noya hesitated, “could you be a little bit more specific?”

“Oh, for Merlin’s sake.” Ennoshita pinched the bridge of his nose. “He means what’s the latest disaster you’re planning!”

“First,” Tanaka said, looking unreasonably calm, “we don’t like to think of them as ‘disasters’ so much as ‘learning experiences’, Ennoshita.”

Noya nodded primly. “It’s a matter of branding. Very important.”

“Huh?” Daichi had taken on a state of zen. “You know sometimes it’s like I can feel my life shortening.” 

Tanaka scooted away from him. “You should probably get that checked out.”

Daichi’s zen evaporated. “Just tell us.”

“We can’t,” Noya complained. “We told you. You have to wait until the castle.”

“Why,” Yamaguchi asked.

“Because we got the elves to deliver him straight to our dorm room,” Tanaka said. “For safety.”

There were a lot of questions to that.

_ “Him _ ,” Daichi demanded.

“So you already have it,” was Tsukishima.

“How’d you get the elves to do that,” Asahi asked.

Yamaguchi frowned. “The creature’s safety or ours?”

“WAIT, YOU MEAN  _ MY DORM ROOM _ ,” Ennoshita shouted.

Noya picked Asahi’s question because Asahi was his favorite. “We asked the elves if they wouldn’t mind before we left last year.”

Ennoshita gaped wordlessly. “You’ve been planning this for that long?!”

Noya and Tanaka both nodded.

“Dream project,” Tanaka emphasized. “We’ve been trying to do this since  _ first year _ !”

“And,” Noya looked up hopefully, “it would really, really mean a lot to us if you guys could just hear us out on this one.”

“You’re all going to love him,” Tanaka said. “We promise. He’s the sweetest little….er, he’s the sweetest little guy ever!”

In unison, Tanaka and Noya both looked at the group with large, pleading eyes.

Tsukishima grimaced.“Ugh. I hate both of you. I hate you both  _ so much. _ ”

Yamaguchi patted his back. “What Tsukishima means is it probably won’t hurt to at least meet, um,  _ him _ .”

“It will hurt. It  _ always _ hurts,” Ennoshita muttered before groaning. “Oh, fine, quit looking at me like that. I’ll at least hear it out. Not like I have much choice since  _ apparently _ he’s already  _ in my room. _ ”

Noya smiled shyly up at his boyfriend.

Asahi hesitated. “It’s not….it’s not  _ too  _ dangerous. Right, Noya?”

Noya shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

That was minimally reassuring at best but Asahi sighed, nodding before he leaned his head back on Noya’s.

The group turned to Daichi.

Daichi rolled his eyes. “When my hair goes white before I even graduate, you two are finding me the  _ best  _ hair dying charms. Do you understand me?”

“The very, very best,” Noya agreed solemnly.

And, together, the group made a choice that at least five out of seven were already beginning to deeply regret.

  
  
  
  
  


\-------

Oikawa sighed, looking out the train window with a sense of deep contemplation for the myriad of life’s mysteries.

“Isn’t it amazing,” he began earnestly, “how you can meet someone and just…. _ Boom!  _ That’s it. The very first time you lock eyes and--I mean there’s not even any question--you just….you  _ know,  _ down to the very marrow of your bones that this is it. No going back. This is your entire life now.”

The rest of the compartment stared at him in various states of shock.

“Um,” Suga hesitated, “so, you’re dating someone new, then.”

“What?” Oikawa twisted in his seat. “ _ No!  _ I meant Ushijima! I hate him! I actually hate him!”

His friends slumped down in relief.

Kuroo snorted. “We probably won’t ever talk to him again. Don’t you think you’re being a little bit dramatic?”

“Not once in my poor, humble little life.” Oikawa huffed. “And we  _ will  _ see him again! We’ll see him  _ all year _ ! And it’s all because of this stupid, bloody tournament!” He threw back his head and groaned. “Do you think it’s too late for all of us to transfer to Ilvermony? Just for a year--a student exchange, maybe? Oh, or Castelobruxo! I love South America!”

Iwaizumi gave him a look. “Apparently, you’ve applied to enough schools recently.”

Oikawa winced, falling silent.

“I’m sure we’ll still be able to avoid him,” Suga reassured before frowning. “Anyway, I’m more curious about the tournament. I wonder why the Headmaster decided to bring it back now.”

“Publicity.” Kuroo shrugged. “And politics. With all the bad press from ‘Rezei’ last year,  _ of course,  _ the Board wants to give them something else to talk about.”

Suga hummed. “I never thought Headmaster Ukai was the type to play politics.”

“Apparently so,” Kuroo said. “Like it or not, the Triwizard Tournament’s the oldest wizarding competition in Europe. I mean it goes back to  _ Merlin _ .”

“Really,” Iwaizumi asked. “It’s that big of a deal?”

“It’s the  _ biggest _ !” Bokuto leaned forward, lowering his voice mysteriously. “Legend is that when Merlin got really, really old, he called all the Heads from the three most renowned wizarding schools together to try to find his one true successor--the next GREATEST WIZARD OF A GENERATION! But,” Bokuto’s voice went hushed again, “all of the schools thought  _ their  _ students were the best so to pick, Merlin used his own magic to create the Goblet of Fire to choose the most worthy student from each school.” He straightened, spreading his arms like he was conducting a lesson. “Each champion had to compete in a test of body, mind, and heart and,  _ then,  _ for the winner….Merlin charmed the Goblet to transfer its power to her so that she could use it to find the  _ next  _ greatest when the time came. And then, it continued on and on, for centuries and centuries until finally….”

“It’s us that have to deal with this dragon shit,” Oikawa finished.

Bokuto beamed. “Exactly!”

“They usually hold it once in every fifty years,” Suga continued, “But, they stopped because, well….”

“Last time, two of the three champions died,” Kuroo finished bluntly.

“Of course, they did,” Oikawa deadpanned. “Perfect. Exactly, what we need after a basilisk, a werewolf, and  _ Sora-- _ the bloody Wizard Death Games!”

Kuroo snorted. “Only the past champion can light the goblet again, Hogwarts is probably just getting desperate to hold it before the last guy dies of old age. Plus, you know, good press if the next winner’s one of their own.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Honestly, who would even be dumb enough to enter?”

Most of the compartment suspiciously avoided his eyes.

“Oh,  _ Merlin,  _ you’re not,” Oikawa whined. “Please, tell me you guys aren’t going to actually  _ sign up _ for Voted-Most-Likely-To-Maim-Us sixth year edition!”

Bokuto grinned sheepishly. “Um, well, I mean it’s only held every fifty years and it does look kind of fun.”

“Plus, Dad would murder me if I didn’t,” Kuroo added.

“I’m not,” Suga piped in.

“Well, at least two of us have self preservation.” Oikawa crossed his arms. “Come on, even you, Iwa-chan?

Iwaizumi shrugged. “What? Can’t be that much worse than the last three years; at least it’s not  _ trying  _ to kill us.”

“Ugh!” Oikawa threw up his hands. “Fine! When one of you inevitably has bad enough luck to win, I’ll cheer for you; but, just know it will be very,  _ very _ begrudging.”

“We’d expect nothing less,” Kuroo said solemnly before his lip quirked up. “You’re really not entering?”

“Too much of a hassle,” Oikawa waved the question away.

Bokuto nodded. “Yeah, the tournament probably is going to be a lot of work.”

“Pft, tournament’s only part of it,” Oikawa dismissed. “I  _ meant _ making sure the rest of my House doesn’t stab me in my sleep if I actually got chosen.”

“I’d love to see their faces, though,” Suga said.

“True and almost worth it.” Oikawa smirked. “But, luckily for them, I’ve learned to prioritize and that would definitely overextend my two hours a day dedicated to spite.”

“Schedule it with petty revenge,” Suga suggested.

Oikawa shook his head. “That’s every other Tuesday.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “Kenma’s not entering either.”

“Neither is Akaashi,” Bokuto said before sighing loudly, looking forlornly down at his shoes.

“Okay,  _ seriously,  _ what is up with you and Akaashi,” Oikawa demanded.

“What?!” Bokuto looked up with large, panicked eyes. “Nothing’s up with me and Akaashi? Why would you think something’s up? I don’t even know an Akaa--”

Kuroo face palmed.  _ “Bo.” _

Bokuto winced. “Okay…..um, I might’ve realized something…..over the summer.”

The rest of the compartment waited.

Bokuto sighed. “Well, we were back home and Akaashi was trying to make me feel better about not taking Divination because Akaashi  _ always  _ tries to make me feel better and then, I kind of just looked up and he was looking down and it was sunny and you know that way when the light hits Keiji’s hair and it looks all shiny but like really, really soft, too? So, then, I  _ had  _ to touch it. I mean how could I not, right? So, I tucked it behind his ear but then he looked up and  _ then  _ the light hit his  _ eyes  _ and it was just like…...like  _ whoah,  _ you know? Like you know how _ everyone’s _ seen how the blue in his eyes goes darker around the center because Akaashi has the most gorgeous eyes ever? Because like I knew they did that but I didn’t like….I didn’t…. _ know _ and then…..,” Bokuto broke off in a blush, “Anyway, so, I think I’m in love with Akaashi; but, it’ll probably be fine eventually.”

His friends gaped at him.

“Have you told him,” Suga was the first to ask.

Bokuto shook his head vehemently. “Of course not! What if he turns me down? That would be awful!”

“What if he _ doesn’t  _ turn you down,” Iwaizumi pressed.

Bokuto blinked. 

“Well….” He glanced up shyly. “You really think I got a chance?”

“Yes,” Kuroo said firmly. “Absolutely  _ yes _ . It’s  _ Akaashi _ ! You’ve known each other since he was….what like seven?”

“Five,” Bokuto mumbled. “He moved in with us when he was seven.” He groaned. “But, that’s why it’s a bad idea! He  _ knows  _ me! He’s going to say ‘no’ and then it’s going to be awkward and my family will have to disown me to stop it from being awkward and then, I’ll be homeless and I’ll have to move to like Siberia and learn like ice magic which, admittedly, would probably be kind of awesome; but, everything else would suck because Akaashi wouldn’t love me back.”

“Hmm, interesting,” Oikawa said in that particularly contemplative way that had the compartment turn to him.

Bokuto looked up with hopeful eyes. “Yeah?”

Oikawa nodded. “Does Siberia really do ice magic?”

Iwaizumi punched him.

“Ow, fine,” Oikawa rubbed his arm, focusing on Bokuto. “Look, the best way is to feel it out a bit. Try to see if Akaashi feels the same way.” He gestured to himself with a flourish. “Take it from me. I’m a bit of a love expert.”

“You were dumped three times just last year,” Kuroo deadpanned.

Oikawa stuck out a tongue. “And how many dates have  _ you  _ been on,  _ hmm _ ?”

Kuroo glared; but, didn’t answer.

Oikawa took his victory. “See, like, I said you’ve got one genuine love expert to help you out. Maybe two, Suga’s doing alright, I  _ suppose _ .”

“Thanks,” Suga said dryly before looking at Bokuto. “Oikawa’s right. There’s no reason to rush it if you feel nervous. You can start small, see how it feels and how he reacts, and try to work up to a date.”

“Really?” Bokuto looked considering. “You think that could work?”

“You’re Kotaro Bokuto.” Suga smiled. “That alone is a lot of good reasons to say ‘yes’.”

“Plus, you got us to help you,” Oikawa said. “Who knows maybe Kuroo and Iwa-chan will even prove useful.”

“I’m going to charm your face green,” Kuroo said.

“I’ll help,” Iwaizumi agreed.

Oikawa winked. “And I’ll still get more dates than you.”

And then, he yelped as Iwaizumi launched forward to put him in a headlock.

“Rude, Iwa-chan!  _ My hair! _ ”

  
  
  
  


\-----

The Crows stood around outside the door to the Gryffindor fifth year dorm room with expressions ranging from a healthy nervousness to approaching terror

…..and Noya and Tanaka, who looked like Christmas had come early.

“Can we hurry this up?” Tsukishima held up his watch. “We already don’t have much time until the Opening Feast.”

Tanaka snorted. “They make the first years come in by  _ boat,  _ Tsuki. We’ve got time.”

“ _ Don’t _ call me Tsuki.”

“Patience, Tsuki,” Noya said. “this is an important moment.  _ Literally  _ history changing when it comes to magical creatures. We can’t rush this. I think it’s important that we all take a second to just breathe. Let the moment flow into you, breathe out the energy. Okay?”

Ennoshita groaned  _ loudly _ .

“Close enough,” Tanaka cheered. “Noya, I think they’re ready! Go get him!”

“Got it!” Noya hesitated, a serious air settling around him. “Now, remember, guys, it’s really,  _ really  _ important that you don’t scare him. He doesn’t scare easily; but….well, let’s just say it’s something to avoid, okay?”

The rest of them exchanged a look, Asahi might have whimpered.

Noya nodded before squeezing through the door, leaving the rest to wait outside with Tanaka.

“So,” Yamaguchi started, “ when you say experimental….”

“Yep, Noya and I bred him ourselves,” Tanaka said, eyes shining. “Really carefully, of course, you know we wouldn’t let  _ any _ creature get hurt. Sort of like the first cases of blast ended skrewts that we read about, remember?”

They did remember. This did not  _ at all  _ make them feel better.

Tanaka kept talking. “Completely uncharted waters now. Little guy’s the very first of his kind. An actual marvel. Who knows what’s going to happen when he gets older?”

The group was now quickly approaching the sort of desolate horror not out of place for those facing dementors.

Tanaka beamed.

“Why don’t….,” Daichi spoke slowly, “Why don’t we just wait for Noya  _ quietly,  _ okay? No more questions.”

Another few moments passed in relative silence, the only noises coming from the occasional shuffling behind the door.

“Okay, he’s ready,” Noya called out.

“Awesome, so are we,” Tanaka called back despite the fact that most of the group did not remotely feel ready.

Tanaka opened the door anyway, revealing Noya standing in the middle and holding….

“Guys,” Noya said with all the affection of a proud father, “I’d like you to meet Flumpy.”

In Noya’s arms was what looked like a brown slug. Not even a giant slug or one with millions of sharp teeth, just some kind of maybe worm--possibly growing fungus if the mushroom looking things growing out of his back were any indication.

“Isn’t he the most amazing little guy you’ve ever seen,” Noya cooed, holding the slug-fungus thing up to his face. 

The slug-fungus thing didn’t react, not even a twitch.

“Is it….is he dead,” Ennoshita asked cautiously.

“Nah, just a bit lazy,” Tanaka answered, holding up a leaf of cabbage. The rest of the group watched as the creature in careful, borderline excruciatingly slow movement inched closer to the leaf, a mucus trail following behind him.

“Careful there,” Noya said, looking enraptured, “if you give him too much, he’ll sleep through the entire day.

The Crows were...the Crows were confused.

“Um, Noya,” Asahi asked. “What exactly is Flumpy?”

“He’s a flobberlump!” Noya moved the creature onto Tanaka’s hands so he could turn to the group and gesture excitedly. “The first one to ever exist! It’s  _ amazing _ ! Flumpy here’s genetically half flobberworm and half horklump--a true flobberlump!”

Tsukishima gaped wordlessly before shaking his head. “Why would you  _ want  _ to breed a horklump with a flobberworm?”

“It’s our dream project,” Tanaka said, laying Flumpy down on the desk where it indeed did look like he’d fallen asleep halfway through eating the lettuce. “Flobberworms and horklumps actually have really similar genetic structures. Flumpy here is a way we can combine both of their defense systems, make them  _ safer _ !”

“They’re flobberworms and horklumps,” Ennoshita said. “What even  _ are  _ their defense systems?”

“Er, not much actually,” Tanaka admitted, “that’s why Flumpy here is so important.”

“So….,” Noya looked up at them with large, sparkling eyes, “what do you say, guys? Can we keep him here?”

The Crows still felt strangely like they’d accidentally fallen into an alternate reality.

Tsukishima stared at the creature. “But, he’s so….he’s so bor--”

Daichi stepped forward immediately, talking over him. “Now, you two know that an entirely new creature is a very big responsibility, right?”

Noya and Tanaka nodded seriously.

“And you know,” Daichi continued, “that keeping Flumpy here makes him  _ all  _ of our responsibility?”

Noya’s eyes miraculously grew two times as pitiful. “But, if you just consider--”

“And that before we make any decisions,” Daichi cut him off, “I think the rest of us need to talk it out a bit before we decide on anything.”

“But,” Tanaka started.

“Especially since Flumpy is such an interesting,” Daichi raised his brows, “and potentially  _ dangerous  _ creature.”

“Well, I don’t really think ‘danger--” Yamaguchi started before Daichi elbowed him sharply.

Noya and Tanaka exchanged a look.

“We understand,” Noya said eventually, “but, remember, you promised you’d at least  _ consider  _ keeping him, right?”

“We did,” Daichi agreed, ushering the rest of them to the door, “Now, give us a few minutes to talk it through alone on whether we can safely handle such an  _ exciting  _ and  _ fascinating  _ creature.”

Tsukishima scoffed. “Oh,  _ pleas-- _ ”

Daichi shoved him out of the door before he could finish. He looked at the remaining five with an abruptly serious expression. “Come on, we’ll talk in mine and Asahi’s room.”

He motioned them onward, leading them to the next hall over and herding them into the sixth year boys’ dorm.

Once the door was shut behind them, Ennoshita didn’t hold back. “Daichi, you can’t  _ seriously  _ think the slug creature is dangerous, right? They bred him with a horklump and a flobberworm! Do you know what the Ministry classifies horklumps and flobberworms as? Single X, for ‘Boring’! The creature’s  _ legal classification  _ is boring!”

“Flumpy is the least dangerous living being I’ve ever seen and I room with Asahi,” Daichi said flatly. “But, Noya and Tanaka  _ cannot  _ know that!”

“Wait, what?” Yamaguchi frowned. “Why not? They’ll probably be thrilled if we agree it’s no big deal to let him stay.”

“Exactly!” Daichi nodded fervently. “They’ll be  _ thrilled _ and, then, a few weeks later when they realize how easy it was, they’ll be  _ bored _ ! And we all know what happens when Noya and Tanaka are bored. They find something  _ not boring _ !”

The group exchanged looks of horror..

“Um,” Asahi’s tugged at his sleeves nervously, “we don’t  _ know  _ they’ll get bored.”

“He’s a flobberlump,” Tsukishima said, “ _ I’m  _ bored with him and I’ve only seen him for a minute.”

“Maybe they won’t find anything else,” Yamaguchi tried.

“We thought that last year before the boggarts,” Daichi reminded them. “Face it, if Tanaka and Noya get bored, they’re genetically disposed to find something terrifying. We all thought the map was boring, too, until it led us to wandering around the castle at night with a giant basilisk on the loose.”

Ennoshita’s eyes widened. “Oh, Merlin, you’re right! They’ll find something to kill us!”

“This is our one,  _ perfect  _ opportunity for a normal year,” Daichi said. “They already found the most boring creature in the world and, for some reason, they think he’s fascinating. All we have to do now is  _ keep them interested _ !”

The room stood silently, just absorbing the idea for a second.

“That could actually work,” Yamaguchi said in awe.

“It could.” Tsukishima let out a low whistle. “But, it would be a  _ miracle  _ to keep them thinking a  _ flobberlump _ ’ _ s  _ interesting.”

“It’s our only shot,” Asahi insisted. “We have to try!”

Ennoshita narrowed his eyes at Daichi. “You’ve been hanging out with your Slytherin boyfriend too much, haven’t you? You’re starting to think like one.”

“Sometimes the truest path to bravery is knowing when you need a good strategy,” Daichi replied solemnly.

Tsukishima shook his head in awe. “I don’t think I’ve ever respected you more.”

“So, we’re agreed,” Daichi asked.

Ennoshita rubbed his hands together, eyes prepared for battle. “Let’s do this.”

As one, the group returned to the fifth year dorm.

Noya and Tanaka stared back at them, practically wringing their hands in hope.

“Daichi’s right,” Ennoshita started, “this is a huge responsibility for all of us.”

“And, um, a  _ s-scary _ responsibility, too,” Asahi said, his gift of mediocre lying for once coming out as true nervousness.

“Flumpy is just such a unique opportunity,” Yamaguchi added. “We’d hate to mess it up.”

Tsukishima sniffed. “Frankly, I’m just not sure it’s worth the  _ danger. _ ”

“As you can see, we all definitely have our concerns,” Daichi concluded. “But, we wanted to hear from you two before we made a decision.”

Noya and Tanaka looked at each other before Noya launched forward, clinging to Daichi’s robes. “Please, Daichi, you guys won’t regret this, we promise! Flumpy is the most interesting, most unique, most fascinating, most awesome creature we could possibly find! He’ll be perfect to stay here! I swear! I get why you guys are probably scared! But just give him a chance, he’s perfect, really!”

“Most interesting creature ever,” Daichi repeated.

Noya nodded. “Definitely. A hundred percent!”

“You two promise,” he asked, looking at both of them.

“Promise,” Noya and Tanaka said together.

Daichi hid a smile, exchanging a look with the rest of the group.

“Well….,” he said finally, “since you two feel so strongly, I guess we can take the risk.”

“Really?” Noya beamed, wrapping his arms around Daichi in a tight hug.

“Yes, really.” Daichi patted his back. “How could we not with such a unique creature?”

“Exactly!” Tanaka crowed, fist bumping in the air. “I mean just look at him!”

Flumpy was currently passed out on his half eaten lettuce leaf and, if they weren’t mistaken, snoring sightly which just sounded odd coming from a slug creature.

“So...so interesting,” Tsukishima said, fighting hard to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

Sensing the limit, Yamaguchi pulled him to the door. “Well, now that it’s settled, I suppose we better hurry to the Welcome Feast, right?”

“Yeah,” Ennoshita agreed. “Last thing we need is points off on the first night.”

“You guys go ahead.” Noya waved him off. “We still gotta do a bit more to make sure Flumpy’s settled.”

Daichi frowned at them. “ _ Don’t  _ be late.”

“We won’t!” Tanaka promised before shooing them. “Now, go on and save us seats!”

With a cautious sense of optimism, the five member group let themselves be sent off, waiting until they were finally in the common room to turn to each other.

“Merlin,” Ennoshita let out a slightly manic laugh, “it  _ worked _ ! I can’t believe that actually worked!”

“We can’t say that too soon,” Yamaguchi reminded quickly, barely tamping down on his own smile. “We still have to keep them interested for the rest of the year!”

“But still….,” Tsukishima even grinned, “even if we can only make it a few months that’s still  _ months  _ without whatever insanely terrifying creature they inevitably find.”

Asahi sighed wistfully. “I just hope Noya has fun with Flumpy while it lasts, though. He does  _ hate  _ being bored.”

“So, we’ll make sure he’s not bored,” Daichi said, not even bothering to hide his grin as he saw the near giddy state of his friends. “This is it! I can feel it! The  _ one  _ year where we don’t have anything to worry about!”

And, standing in the common room, the five friends finally,  _ finally  _ got the chance to relax.

  
  
  
  
  


\-------

Upstairs in the dorm room, Tanaka shook his head. “Our friends are way too easily entertained.”

“I know,” Noya said, placing Flumpy in his very own, newly made artificial habitat. “I kinda feel like it’s a failing on our part, honestly.”

“But, still….,” Tanaka said, gesturing wildly, “they seriously think Flumpy... _ Flumpy  _ is some kind of dangerous creature. Merlin, Noya, he’s a single X even on the Ministry’s biased scale!”

Noya snorted. “Yeah, but they also were worried about a baby boggart colony and a literal  _ newborn  _ dragon so, really, I don’t know why we’re surprised anymore.” He tapped his chin thoughtfully. “I’m just glad they fell for it.”

Tanaka rolled his shoulders .“You really think it was necessary?”

“Definitely,” Noya said seriously. “Face it, bro, our friends are adrenaline junkies--with a super skewed view of danger, sure--but, just remember how dull it was last year before we found the boggarts! They  _ need  _ this, we’re basically their only fix at this point.”

“Noya, man….you’re absolutely right,” Tanaka realized with wide eyes. “Merlin, they’d be so  _ bored  _ without us, we’re practically saving their lives.”

Noya nodded fervently. “Let’s just hope Flumpy is enough to distract them!”

“Agreed. The real project made it safe, then,” Tanaka asked, all levity dropping away as he sat cross legged on the other side of Noya’s trunk.

“Should be all here.” Noya grimaced. “My trunk was almost full; good thing the elves agreed to apparate Flumpy.”

Tanaka swallowed, looking at the trunk. “So, we’re really doing this, then?”

Noya hesitated. “It’s your choice, bro. All of this, say the word and we’ll stop.”

There was a long pause.

“I need to know, Yu,” Tanaka said finally.

Noya opened the trunk, pulling out books upon books, diaries and histories, parchments and files and finally, on top of it all, was two cut out pieces of newspaper.

One reporting the death of an unnamed Azkaban prisoner, incarcerated for a string of murders suspected to be orchestrated under the Giant’s orders and most notably the murder of pureblood heir Naoki Yachi after the Giant’s fall.

_ Kirika Uragiri. _

A second reporting the deaths of a husband and wife--a formerly prominent pureblood couple and noted Giant followers, imprisoned for mass murder and multiple counts of torture. Their names were reported.

_ Rokuro and Jin Tanaka. _

Their son took a deep breath and laid the final piece on top.

A newspaper clipping, published the day after their supposed death, covered almost entirely with thick red letters that almost looked like blood,  _ Soon _ with the Tanaka family crest--two crossed wands interwoven with a snake.

Noya looked down at it. “We’ll figure out what really happened, Ryu. I promise. No matter how long it takes.”

“I know.” Tanaka nodded. “And if they really are still alive, if they really did escape…. _ we’ll find them. _ ”

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

The Great Hall was packed tightly, newly sorted students shuffling in beside their new House mates as two fifth year Gryffindors that snuck in late were still being glared at by the rest of their friends.

Headmaster Ukai cleared his throat, casting  _ Sonorus  _ as he stood to speak. “Students, we welcome all of you--both new and returning--to what I’m sure will be a particularly memorable year at Hogwarts….as I’m equally sure many of you have already heard, thanks to the Minister’s announcement. For those of you who haven’t, this year, Hogwarts will be pleased to welcome both the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons’ schools of magic to compete in the Triwizard Tournament, open to all fifth year and above.”

There was excited shuffling around the hall as students nudged and whispered to their neighbors.

“With that, we will also be hosting the Yule Ball this winter, open to all fourth years and above,” Ukai added, only to receive an entirely different kind of excited murmurs. The old Headmaster refrained from rolling his eyes before moving on. “In addition, I am particularly pleased to announce that Headmaster Tanji Washijo of Durmstrang has graciously agreed to teach our Defense Against the Dark Arts class this year while Headmaster Fuki Hibarida of Beauxbatons will be teaching the temporary elective of Beginning Alchemy, available for third years and above in the evenings. I’d like all of you to remember what an excellent opportunity this is to learn more about your fellow schools and treat  _ all of our guests  _ with the same respect you show our faculty, regardless of the competition. If I hear you have not….” He trailed off of the statement as at least half of the hall felt an actual shiver run up their spine.

Headmaster Ukai smiled sharply. “They will be arriving here next week.”

He then looked down at his notes and sighed, loud enough for the noise to echo around the hall. “I have one more announcement. Before I make it, I would like to remind you that the ability to have certain prestigious events at this school comes at the sacrifice to many of your dear teachers’ time and energy. As such, certain extracurriculars will not take place this year. That includes Hogwarts’ annual dueling competition and…..I regret to inform you…..,” Headmaster Ukai took a deep breath.

“The Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year and the main Quidditch field is closed until further notice.”

There was a moment of utter silence in the hall.

Hinata tilted his head like a confused bird. “Huh?”

Beside him, Kageyama was staring wordlessly.

“Eh?” Bokuto frowned.

A few tables down, Noya, Tanaka, and Nao were blinking repeatedly as the words struggled to make sense to them.

The moment sunk in and, at once, there was a thunderous reply from the hall.

**_“_ ** _ WHAT?!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll are amazing; can't say it enough, but ya'll are amazing and, as always, I super appreciate all the support you guys give this story! Thank you!
> 
> Also, please check out this fantastic fanart of Suga and Daichi! I love it so much! https://zoomy-brain.tumblr.com/post/621490478025670656/i-know-gryffdaichi-and-slytherinsuga-are-the
> 
> And, because I'm always bad about remembering to mention that I use tumblr, always feel free to reach out to me on tumblr: https://greycappedjester.tumblr.com/
> 
> Next chapter: End of the World  
> Post Date: July 4th-5th
> 
> Have a wonderful week, everyone!


	4. End of the World

_ Everyone was staring at him. _

_ The Hall was still silent--no one moving, not even up at the teacher’s table. _

_ Oikawa felt frozen on the stool, hands clenching so tightly around the wood that it started to ache. _

_ Eventually, someone coughed, a short, awkward thing. _

_ Everything started moving again. _

_ Oikawa felt Deputy Headmaster Takeda come up behind him, a stumble in his steps. _

_ “Um, Mr. Oikawa, we need to move on to the next student,” Takeda said, kind even though the clear hesitation, “you should go find your seat at….at your House table.” _

_ Oikawa got up, hands that he pretended weren’t shaking gave back the hat that had now gone quiet. _

_ He walked to the table--the Slytherin table because he’d just been sorted into Slytherin, how had he been sorted into Slytherin, muggleborns didn’t get sorted into Slytherin, he never asked for Slytherin, how-- _

_ He felt stares along his back and tried to find Iwaizumi’s eyes among them, it was a little bit more difficult when it felt like the entire Hall was watching him. _

_ It wasn’t until he got to the table that the rest suddenly came to realize they needed to make room for him. Students scooted away fast as if Oikawa was carrying the plague rather than a brand new wand and robes that still felt stiff along the collar. _

_ Here’s the first thing Oikawa learned about his new House. _

_ To be a Slytherin was to constantly be at war between curiosity and caution. _

_ Because  _ everyone _ wanted to know--to be informed, to be aware, to know the situation before the situation knew you--but no one wanted to ask first--better to let someone else take the risk, wait to see what happened to those exposed. _

_ What this meant in practicality was that the Slytherin table sat with inordinate quiet throughout the rest of the Sorting Ceremony and halfway through the feast, even while the other Houses whispered and pointed around them. _

_ Eventually, it was a second year that broke first, shoulders bending in and voice lowering as if the entire table wasn’t listening closely. “So….are you from one of the French families or….or maybe Italy….” _

_ For a second, Oikawa was tempted to lie. For tonight, it might even be easy. He’d thought he’d learned enough watching the Iwaizumi family and from intently pouring over every book that he could find that he could at least pass for pureblood for a night. _

_ But….then there was tomorrow and the next day and….even at eleven Oikawa knew there was a difference from watching and reading and actually living the experience. _

_ What would his House respect more? A muggleborn who clearly didn’t know what he was doing or a liar caught out weeks later? _

_ In the end, it didn’t really matter. _

_ Oikawa had never been one to hide. _

_ “I’m a muggleborn,” he said clearly. _

_ The other boy went white. _

_ “Merlin,” swore one of the older students further down the table. _

_ The rest of the feast passed in silence. _

_ Eventually the meal ended, Headmaster Ukai standing and giving some kind of speech that Oikawa was only half paying attention to, too caught up in the rush of nerves that were still sparking down his skin. He tried not to show them, giving small smiles to whoever met his eyes for half a second. _

_ He could do this. _

_ Oikawa  _ knew  _ how to be well liked. He knew how to smile charmingly in the way that made Iwaizumi gag, but got the older ladies in the neighborhood to pinch his cheeks and fish out candy. He knew how to laugh and joke and talk incessantly until the other kids were playing along with answering smiles. _

_ Hogwarts was a new opportunity and Slytherin a decidedly unexpected one. _

_ But, Oikawa could handle it. He just had to wait for the right moment. _

_ Everything would be fine. _

_ He was still waiting as the Houses were dismissed to return to their dorms and Oikawa was shuffled along with the rest of his fellow House first years down deeper into the castle and the damp, stone wall that marked the dungeon. _

_ An older student with a little green pin embossed with “HB” was speaking in the front, telling them something about the latest password and the importance of absolutely  _ never  _ letting other Houses in their dorms or they’d end up like Hufflepuff or, even worse, the apparent utter chaos that was Gryffindors’ common rooms. _

_ Oikawa tuned out half of it, focusing instead on the other first years.  _

_ Daishou looked to be trying to fake bored indifference even as he was very obviously hanging onto every word the older student said. The silver haired boy, “S” something that Oikawa remembered vaguely from the Sorting, was keeping his eyes on the ground, standing a bit away as if he was one wrong flinch away from actually bolting. The only other two particularly notable ones were two boys, one with messy black hair and the other light brown, who were bent closely to each other and snickering, practically non-stop since the feast had ended. The light haired one noticed Oikawa’s gaze and sent him a wink. _

_ Oikawa quickly focused back on the front. _

_ The older student concluded with minimal fanfare, clearly ready to move on from instructing a group of eager eyed first years. “And that’s all for now. Find one of the older students if you need something else or, better yet, use that cunning and find the answer for yourselves. The House takes care of those that first prove initiative.” He looked at the wall. “Pure metal shines the brightest.” _

_ Oikawa had half a second to think that was another piece of advice before the wall slid back and Oikawa’s breath caught in his chest. _

_ There was something inherently beautiful in the grace of the Slytherin dorm room that even the magnificence of the Great Hall couldn’t match. It was held in the dark stain of the wood shining under the light of a not quite natural fire, the fineness of the curtains drawn back to show lake water illuminating the room light green. It was magic, crafted in a way to be both practical and elegant. It was….while the castle felt magnificent in a way that welcomed people in, invited them to be a part of something larger, the Slytherin common room was a bit like being given something small, something well-crafted and almost impossibly fine and being told that it was  _ yours.

_ Oikawa loved it before he even took another breath. _

_ “Find your rooms at the top of the stairs,” the older student said, obviously about to go up to his own. _

_ “Wait,” shouted a first year with buzzed brown hair that, honestly, Oikawa hadn’t noticed much, “what about our room assignments?” _

_ “Oh,” the older student tilted his head, “you’re from the Nakashima branch, yeah?” _

_ Buzzed hair, apparently Nakashima, nodded. _

_ “Right, well,” the older student’s eyes moved along the group and Oikawa didn’t think he was imagining it when the gaze paused heavily on him. The older boy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Normally, we just let you pick; but, I can see how that might be a bit of a problem this year.” He glared at the group. “I don’t suppose we have any volunteers?” _

_ Oikawa wasn’t quite sure what the other boy meant; but, he didn’t have long to think before one of the snickering boys from earlier clamped a hand on his shoulder and spoke almost too quickly _

_ “Us three,” the boy with sandy brown hair said immediately, waving his hand to point at both his messy black haired companion and Oikawa, “We’ll be roommates. Me, Matsu, and….um….um?” _

_ “Oikawa,” he supplied. _

_ “Awesome.’ the boy grinned. “There done! We good to go?” _

_ The older student crossed his arms, a look of annoyance that Oikawa still had no idea on interpreting. _

_ “Thank you for your service,” he eyed the first years behind them, “we still try for rooms of four. Any other takers?” _

_ Oikawa looked back to see the other first years looking at each other, some still nervous, some clearly showing that Slytherin trait of not wanting to be the first one to speak. _

_“I’ve got an idea.” The older student smiled and Oikawa didn’t like it on instinct. “First muggleborn in Slytherin’s living history, yeah? I’ve got exactly the_ _roommate for you. The Noroi heir is in this year, right?”_

_ Oikawa felt his new roommate’s hand tense on his shoulder. _

_ “Yeah, that’s perfect,” the older boy continued. “Where’d he go?” _

_ The rest of the first years shuffled away quickly until all that’s left was that same nervous looking boy, still staring hard at the floor. _

_ The boy’s eyes flickered back up before immediately going down. “Koushi Sugawara.” _

_ “Nice to meet you, Sugawara,” the older boy clapped his back before pushing him gently to Oikawa’s group. The older teen whispered down to the Sugawara boy, not particularly putting any effort into not being heard. “Sorry, kid, know this is rough for you; but, I’m sure there’s no one better to show a  _ proper  _ Slytheirn welcome than a Noroi.” _

_ If anything, the Sugawara boy only frowned harder; but, Oikawa noticed Daishou wince and the Nakashima kid actually suppressed a shudder, looking a step away from saying something, which just...did absolutely nothing except make him feel like he was missing something important. _

_ He restrained a frown of his own. He hated not knowing things. _

_ “Great.” The older boy clapped his hands together. “Well, that’s my job done. Welcome to Hogwarts! Try not to break anything.” _

_ Oikawa still kind of wanted to frown; but, he’d decided on being  _ positive  _ and  _ optimistic  _ and  _ friendly-- _ none of which, he knew from experience, were generally helped by frowning at people while asking for answers. _

_ “Come on,” his new roommate “Matsu” gave a friendly slap to his back and started pulling at his shoulder, eyes flickering around to the older students still sitting in the common room; but, when Oikawa blinked next, the boy was back to grinning at him. “Don’t you wanna check out the rooms?” _

_ Which was how Oikawa ended up in the nicest room he’d ever seen with four poster beds and possibly silk sheets with elegant curtains drawn back along their edges. The glow of the lake contrasted with the warmth of the fireplace and it was just….just…. _

_ “I know, right,” Matsu said, throwing himself back on one of the beds with a solid thump, “Slytherin has the best dorm rooms ever.” _

_ “And we don’t have to climb up a bloody tower or answer a riddle to get to it,” the other boy stuck out his hand. “Takahiro Hanamaki, good to meet you, roomie.” _

_ “Issei Matsukawa,” Matsu called out, not even bothering to get off the bed. _

_ Oikawa shook the hand, offering a smile. “Tooru Oikawa.” _

_ “So, are you really a muggleborn, then?” Matsu turned over on his bed to stare at him. “Or did you just make that up to scare some purebloods. Either way, massive respect.” _

_ “Muggleborn,” Oikawa said, not sure if he should be sheepish or….He shrugged like it didn’t really matter. “Are you...halfbloods, then?” _

_ “Nah, we’re both purebloods,” Hanamaki waved a hand dismissively, “from some forgotten minor branches, though, so no one really cares about us.” _

_ “Which really means,” Matsu continued, “that Makki and I can tell you about all the cool wizard stuff and leave out everything boring.” _

_ “Thanks.” Oikawa turned to their last roommate, who was still awkwardly standing by the entrance as if waiting for the rest to forget he was there. “What about you? Sugawara, right? Guess you’re a pureblood, too, then.” _

_ Sugawara hesitated longer than Oikawa thought the question really deserved. _

_ “Yes,” he finally said, voice almost too quiet to be heard. _

_ Oikawa looked back to see Matsu and Makki exchanging a look. _

_ Matsu rolled off the bed, slinging an arm around Sugawara’s shoulder and guiding him further into the room. “You look anxious, Sugawara. No need to be. I think times like this is where us new roommates can learn the most about each other. We’re stuck with each other for seven years after all. Might as well try to get along.” _

_ “Exactly right, Matsu,” Makki agreed, a smile that seemed deceptively easy. “Learn each other's bad habits, you know? The kind we can put up with.” _

_ “And the kind we absolutely  _ won’t  _ put up with _ , _ ” Matsu finished and there was something else there in his tone. “So, what do you say, Sugawara, happy we’re  _ all  _ roomies?” _

_ Sugawara looked up to meet his eyes, held the stare. For the first time all night, the nervousness melted away to reveal something like stone. _

_ “I’m not my family,” he said evenly, “and I’m definitely not my grandfather.” _

_ Oikawa really didn’t at all see how that answered anything but Makki and Matsu were still smiling as if that wasn’t the weirdest response ever so….ugh, Oikawa didn’t know, maybe he’d ask Iwaizumi tomorrow. _

_ Or maybe his roommates were just strange. _

_ “That so?” Makki tilted his head, still standing by Oikawa. “Because you seem awfully upset about  _ something _?” _

_ “It’s not...it’s not about…,” Sugawara sighed, looking at the ground again. _

_ “I was trying to get in Hufflepuff,” he finally muttered, “or….or maybe Gryffindor.” _

_ Matsu and Makki both stared at him for another long moment. And then, in unison, they both threw back their heads and laughed. _

_ The smile on Matsu’s face suddenly looked a lot more friendly and Oikawa marveled at the fact that he hadn’t even noticed it was  _ not  _ friendly until it changed. He let go of Sugawara’s shoulder, slapping him on the back in much the same way he’d done to Oikawa earlier. _

_ “Well, maybe you really are alright, Sugawara.” Makki grinned. “Good, I hate roommate drama.” _

_ “Absolutely agree, dear Makki,” Matsu flopped back on his bed, “which is why, out of honor for this new bond between us, we’ll wait at least a week before playing any pranks on you.” _

_ “No warnings for the rest of the castle though,” Makki added. _

_ Sugawara and Oikawa frowned as one. _

_ “Pranks,” Oikawa asked. _

_ Matsu and Makki looked at each other and their grins took the new edge of absolutely terrifying. _

_ “Pranks,” they agreed together. _

_ Oikawa felt a sudden urge of dread, though a far more welcome one than he’d felt sitting at a quiet table. _

_ “You’ll get used to them, we promise,” Matsu tacked on. _

_ Oikawa rolled his eyes, before looking back at his final roommate. “Great. Well, Sugawara, looks like we’re in this together. Too late for room changes.” _

_ “....Suga,” Sugawara gave him a small smile, slowly expanding, “you can call me ‘Suga.’” _

_ Oikawa smiled back. _

_ He’d been right. Everything was going to be just fine. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

“Everything’s not going to be fine,” Lev moaned, falling back on the grass, “everything is absolutely terrible! Nothing’s ever going to be fine at all  _ ever again _ !” He followed the moan with a truly pathetic whimper. “I might as well drop out of Hogwarts and become a wizard vagabond, nothing in life will ever have meaning again.”

Sad as it was, of the three, there was no doubt that Lev was handling the news of Quidditch cancellation the best.

Kageyama was over in a corner, leaned up against the castle. His demeanor was shifting rapidly from annoyed grumbling to confused mutters to staring out devoid of hope to shaking his head repeatedly to a renewed highly contemplative expression before cycling back around to do the beginning yet again. It had been like this all day.

Hinata wasn’t talking, was barely even moving, just laying back on the courtyard with a numb bleakness behind his eyes.

Yachi looked at Kenma for help.

“It’s just a year,” Kenma tried.

The reminder was met thus:

Lev let out another horrified whimper-moan, high pitched enough to almost be a shriek and looked slightly faint.

The speed of Kageyama’s annoyed grumbling increased ten fold, looking like he’d gone through an entire cycle just in the span of a few seconds.

Hinata might have actually just died.

Yachi checked his breathing just to make sure.

At the sight, Kenma pinched the bridge of his nose, showing more emotion than Yachi had seen out of him in actual life or death situations.

“It’s just Quidditch,” he muttered.

Lev gasped, hand to his chest. “And is a heartbeat just a sound? Is the breath in our lungs a mere distraction? Is the blood pumping in our veins simply a way to pass the time? And joy a mere folly of man; the sun rising in the sky each morning but a slow inevitability with not the most beloved of life’s enjoyments to mark the passage?”

Yachi and Kenma both stared at him.

Kageyama had broken off to nod frantically. Hinata still hadn’t moved.

“I don’t know whether to be impressed or deeply concerned,” Yachi whispered.

“Concerned, always concerned,” Kenma answered.

Yachi sighed and rallied her efforts. “Guys, I know you’re upset; but, I guess...it doesn’t mean there’s no solutions, right? We can still--”

“Burn the tournament down,” Kageyama interrupted with sudden realization.

Kenma frowned. “What?”

_ “Yes,”  _ Hinata agreed, speaking for the first time all morning and eyes lit with a sudden fire. Which was….yes, definitely concerning. Very,  _ very  _ concerning. “That’s it. Kageyama, you’re a genius.

“ _ No, _ ” Yachi said emphatically. She dragged a hand down her face. “I was going to say you can still practice.”

Kageyama and Hinata looked at each other. They frowned. Yachi was taking this as improvement.

“....Oh,” Hinata rubbed the back of his neck, still looking supremely dissatisfied, “yeah, I guess there’s that, too.”

“It’s not the same,” Kageyama grumbled.

“It’s not the same,” Hinata agreed. “Quidditch is….it’s everything, the highest peak you can possibly reach.” He slumped. “I just don’t see how they could just  _ cancel it  _ and for a  _ tournament! _ ”

He said “tournament” the way other people said “toxic sewage”.

Kenma seized on an opportunity. “The practice field is still open.”

“Huh?” Hinata tilted his head.

“He’s right!” Yachi nodded eagerly. “Just because the official field is closed for the year, doesn’t mean the practice field won’t still work! And none of the House teams ever use it! Think of how many new moves you two can practice! Think of how much better you’ll be next year!”

There was an almost derailment at the phrase “next year” and Yachi held her breath.

Slowly, cautiously, Hinata gave the tiniest smile--maybe at two percent of its usual intensity.

“We  _ will  _ be really good for next year,” he admitted.

Kageyama chewed on his lip, thinking. “I found some new strategies over the summer.”

“By next year, Slytherin’s stupid upperclassmen will have graduated,” Lev shouted. “I can try for the  _ team! _ ”

“We should go to the practice field!” Hinata stood up, mind decided.

Yachi and Kenma almost cried.

“Yeah!” Lev turned back to the castle. “I’ll go grab my broom! Meet you guys there!”

As one, they were off, leaving Yachi and Kenma alone at the courtyard.

Yachi sighed in relief. “How long do you think that’ll distract them?”

“Without a game?” Kenma thought. “Maybe three days at most.”

Yachi flopped down on the grass. “It’s going to be a really long year, isn’t it?”

Kenma considered. “If they’re still like this in a week, we petrify them for the year.”

Yachi laughed. Kenma didn’t.

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

“Not that I don’t enjoy a nice afternoon by the Great Lake,” Suga watched from the shore, “but, um…..what are you doing?”

With an expression of utmost solemness, Bokuto set the tiny transfigured wooden boat to sail out onto the waters.

“It’s symbolic,” he said.

“For what,” Iwaizumi asked cautiously.

Bokuto took out his wand and muttered a spell, aiming at the tiny boat.

The tiny boat caught on  _ fire. _

“My hopes and dreams,” Bokuto said seriously.

“Oh, come on!” Oikawa threw his hands up. “ _ Really?!” _

_ “Accio _ ,” Kuroo pulled the boat back, dunking it under the water before handing it back to Bokuto. “There, your hopes and dreams are fine, just charred a bit.”

Bokuto held the tiny and significantly singed boat up to his chest and sighed forlornly. “They canceled  _ Quidditch. _ ”

“I know, Bo,” Kuroo patted his back consolingly, looking deeply pained. “I  _ know _ . It’s terrible. Probably the worst thing that’s happened at Hogwarts in the last three years.”

Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Suga all shared a deeply judgmental look.

“I can’t tell if he’s serious,” Suga whispered.

“I….I think he is,” Iwaizumi admitted.

“Quidditch  _ does  _ cause head injuries,” Oikawa concluded.

Ignoring all of this, Bokuto sighed. “Tell me the truth. Do you think Headmaster Ukai is secretly evil? Maybe he was just really good at hiding it and this is his final move!”

“Considering he was one of the main leaders for the Light in the war, I’m saying it’s doubtful,” Suga said dryly.

“My Dad’s a Light politician, too,” Kuroo said far too reasonably. “The Light can absolutely be secretly terrible.”

Bokuto’s eyes widened. “Headmaster Ukai is definitely evil!”

“Ugh! I am  _ not _ doing this!” Oikawa slapped a hand over his eyes. “Look, you still have the Quidditch practice field and--Merlin help us all--the stupid tournmanet! You’ll be  _ fine  _ for a year! Hey, maybe this will even give you more time to focus on seeing if Akaashi likes you back.”

Bokuto perked up minutely. “Really?”

“Definitely.” Suga smiled. “You’d normally have the Quidditch team meetings tonight, right? That means you’re both free. Ask him if he wants to have dinner together. Talk to him. See if he has any plans for the Hogsmeade weekend.”

Bokuto blinked, twirling the very beat up boat in his hands. “Will that really work?”

“It’s a start,” Suga assured. “But, the first thing you need to do is  _ talk to him. _ ”

Bokuto looked down at his feet.

“I can do that,” he decided and his smile slowly tilted back up.

“And I can help,” Kuroo slung an arm around his shoulders, “Not like I’m doing anything else except-- _ ew! _ ”

“Huh?” Bokuto frowned.

“Sorry, I think one of the lake’s lizard creatures finally made it to shore,” he said, pointing where a figure was finally making his way down.

“Hilarious,” Daishou deadpanned, before eyeing Iwaizumi, Oikawa, and Kuroo critically where they were all lounging along the lake, “ _ well,  _ I see none of you wasted any time slacking off.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “It’s the first day of class.”

“I know.” Daishou looked peeved or maybe that was just his normal expression, hard to tell. “And, in case you forgot in….whatever it is you’re doing, but Dueling club was cancelled for the year, too. And I, like any responsible dueling partner, wanted to make sure you three weren’t  _ actually  _ planning on spending the entire year doing nothing.”

Kuroo snorted. “Relax, Daishou, I’m sure we can just as easily kick your ass this year as we could last year.”

“If that’s your bragging point, I really do have to worry,” Daishou returned easily, “or did you forget who’s shields saved us in the last competition?”

“Truthfully,” Oikawa said with a smile, “I try to forget you whenever possible.”

Daishou glared. It was sweet, it almost felt like a normal greeting by now.

Iwaizumi got bored first. “Fine, Daishou, how are  _ you  _ planning on working if we don’t have dueling?”

“That won’t be a problem.” Daishou turned his nose off. “In case you didn’t hear, we have a tournament this year.”

“I take it you’re planning on entering, then,” Suga asked.

“Of course,” Daishou answered without even trying for modesty, “how will I win if I don’t even enter. I could never deprive Hogwarts of their champion like that.”

Oikawa laughed, shaking his head. “Never change, Daishou, never change.”

“Aww, but, that’s going to be really, really sad for you when I get chosen,” Kuroo said.

“Or me,” Bokuto piped in, earlier dismay forgotten in a bright grin.

Daishou sighed. “So, I take it all of you are entering?”

Iwaizumi shrugged. “Was planning on it.”

“You couldn’t  _ pay  _ me,” Oikawa denied vehemently.

Suga just shook his head.

“Way to show Slytherin spirit,” Daishou huffed, narrowing his eyes at his two House mates. “Really even if I’m definitely going to be chosen, you two could at least  _ try.  _ You have  _ some  _ talent, I suppose.”

Oikawa wiped a fake tear. “Oh, you flatterer you.”

Suga laughed.

Oikawa threw an arm around Suga’s shoulder, grinning up at Daishou before continuing. “Sorry, Daishou, but hey, just think: if you really do win, you can finally tell everyone that I taught you everything you know.”

“Oh,  _ please _ ,” Daishou rolled his eyes hard, “as if it’s not the other way around.”

Oikawa just grinned while Kuroo made a shooing motion.

“Run along now, little snake,” Kuroo said, “we here were having important conversations on matters of the heart and, unfortunately, a heart is a basic requirement to join. So, unless you’ve had a major romantic revelation over the summer, I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you to leave.”

“Ugh,” Daishou’s face twisted up in disgust, “I think I’d rather willingly ingest acromantula venom.”

And with that, he swept back up the hill, cloak billowing behind him in a way that was absolutely more dramatic than necessary.

Oikawa leaned against Suga’s shoulder and smiled. “He loves us.”

Kuroo plopped down beside them. “Oh, definitely.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

The fifth year Gryffindor dorm was a place of mourning.

“Maybe we could petition the Ministry,” Ennoshita suggested halfheartedly, unmoving on his bed, “like we did last year with the boggarts?”

“Won’t work.” Tsukishima was turning through his book listlessly in an effort to pretend that he wasn’t just as bored as the rest of them. “Hogwarts is a private institution; they’re exempt from almost all Ministry proclamations. Merlin, Hogwarts  _ predates  _ the Ministry--it would break centuries of tradition.”

Noya sighed glumly, turning back to where he’d begun badly braiding Asahi’s hair as a source of distraction. “So, we keep bothering the Headmaster.”

“Won’t work either,” Daichi said, watching two dust motes possibly multiply into three. “When have you ever known Headmaster Ukai to change his mind on  _ anything _ . All that would do is get us detention….or expelled if we’re really aggravating about it.”

“Some things are worth the risk,” Tanaka insisted, Beater bat twisting in his hands.

“I’d….rather not risk getting expelled if it’s all the same,” admitted Yamaguchi. “Just for  _ one year,  _ you know?”

“We could visit the boggarts,” Ennoshita said and it was really a statement to the room’s level of boredom that nobody even  _ thought  _ of countering the idea to visit actual nightmare beings--albeit very helpful and very loyal ones.

Noya stood up and stretched. Asahi’s hair stuck up in a half-pigtails half-braided mess.

“That’s a good idea,” Noya agreed before brightening. “Hey, we can take Flumpy out to meet them. Here, boy!”

Noya patted his legs the way one would to call a dog.

Surprisingly enough, the flobberlump actually did respond to it. Unsurprising, Flumpy’s slow, interminal crawl to Noya was a thing of utter mind-numbing agony.

“Oh, for the love of--” Tsukishima picked up Flumpy, carried him across the room, and handed him to Noya. “Here, before we all die waiting around for him!”

Yamaguchi elbowed him in the leg hard.

“And because he’s such a….a  _ dangerous  _ creature,” Tsukishima added, only a little bit woodenly. “Wouldn’t want him ‘running’ around the room unchecked.”

Tanaka gave him a look of profound pity, with just a hint of judgement, before Noya elbowed  _ him. _

“Right, Flumpy’s super interesting and wild,” Tanaka said, “and very dangerous. Good thinking, Tsukishima!”

Both sides were immediately relieved that the others seemed to believe this blatant lie.

“Aww, but, then again, the boggarts might scare him.” Noya frowned. “And that would be really, really bad! Might activate his defenses.”

Ennoshita tensed, suddenly wary. “What defenses?”

“Well, he  _ is  _ part horklump,” Noya answered as if that made sense to anyone except for Tanaka.

“Um, which means,” Asahi asked.

“An adult horklump can release a gas that knocks people out in minutes,” Noya said.

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened. “Flumpy can do  _ that?! _ ”

“Nah,” Noya smiled fondly, scratching under Flumpy’s chin. “Most he can do is make people yawn.”

“Of course, he does,” Tsukishima muttered before Daichi stepped on his foot. “I mean, wow, what a  _ fascinating _ creature!”

“Still, though, better get him more used to Hogwarts before we take him to the boggarts,” Noya said. “Hey, what’s happening on the map? Anything interesting?”

Tanaka pulled it out and checked. “Nah, just a few people heading to the practice field.”

Most of the room sighed, either obviously or trying to hide it.

“I guess….I guess we can still go practice,” Ennoshita offered. “I can grab Nao.  _ He’s  _ practically been in a coma ever since last night.”

“Beats doing nothing.” Tanaka shrugged.

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

“Hey, Akaashi?”

Akaashi looked up from his book and  _ smiled _ .

And when he smiled, his eyes did that thing--where the blue seemed to get lighter--and, then, Bokuto’s heart did that thing--where it seemed like the ribs around his chest clenched tighter and thumped. And….

Bokuto scrambled to sit down across from him.

“Hey,” Akaashi greeted.

“H-hey,” Bokuto stumbled.

Oh, wait, he said that already. Crap, what did Suga and Oikawa say?  _ Talk to him. Feel it out. Hogsmeade. Dinner.  _ Right. He could do this. It was Akaashi! And Akaashi was amazing and awesome and wonderful and….He could  _ do  _ this!

Akaashi’s smile had taken on a worried edge. “Are you alright?”

“ABSOLUTELY” Bokuto shouted and Akaashi winced at the volume.

“....That’s good,” Akaashi said. “I thought that--”

Bokuto spoke fast. “So, Akaashi, I, dinner and you?”

“--you might still be upset over Quidditch,” Akaashi finished at the same time before frowning in apparent confusion. “Sorry, what did you say?”

“Oh….nevermind.” Bokuto knew this was going to be harder.

“How are you doing with Quidditch,” Akaashi asked and his voice was kind and soft and Bokuto’s heart did the clench-thump thing again.

Bokuto paused, breathing out and focusing on the question while he re-strategized.

“It….it  _ sucks,  _ Akaashi,” he said honestly. “Why did they have to cancel it?”

“Apparently it’s tradition,” Akaashi said sympathetically. “So, the school can focus more on the tournament….and I suppose the teachers needed a break.”

“Ugh, but the teachers love Quidditch,  _ too _ ,” Bokuto propped his head in his hands, working on putting his thoughts into words which always took a second longer when it was really, really important. Akaashi waited. “It just doesn’t seem fair, you know? I mean  _ yeah,  _ I hate it for me and for the team and everything. Because we’re awesome and we were totally going to win this year.”

“Definitely,” Akaashi agreed and Bokuto felt warm.

“But, also, it’s just….it’s  _ Quidditch  _ and, um,” Bokuto fumbled and tried to restart. “It’s Quidditch and it’s  _ fun.  _ And even if Slytherin’s team is a bunch of assholes more years than not, everyone really loves it. Even if they’re not playing, they  _ love  _ it--the whole school. And--,” he sighed, “I’m happy about the tournament and everything; but, still only  _ one  _ person from Hogwarts gets to compete and that’s only three tasks anyway. I just don’t get why they had to cancel the thing  _ everyone  _ already loves, too.” He laid his head on the table. “It’s not even about needing a House competition or anything really, it’s just giving people a chance to  _ play. _ ”

He looked up and Akaashi was watching him, the small smile shining brighter.

_ Hogsmeade,  _ Bokuto reminded himself quickly,  _ Dinner. Ask-- _

“You’re right.” Akaashi’s words cut through his thoughts. “I think you’re absolutely right.”

Bokuto smiled tentatively. “Really?”

Akaashi nodded. “You know, I think Hinata and some of the others were heading to the practice field.”

“Yeah?” His smile spread out into a grin. “Heh, of course, they are. Can’t even handle a day without it. Actually, I think Kuroo’s heading down there, too.”

“You should go with him,” Akaashi said firmly.

“Eh, but….dinner and...,” Bokuto trailed off.

Akaashi tilted his head, looking confused again. “You still have a few hours before dinner. Besides, if you’re missing Quidditch already, going to the practice field with everyone else might help.”

“.....yeah,” Bokuto said and, for once, entirely unenthused to talk about Quidditch.

“Trust me,” Akaashi said, standing with his book. “I need to grab some stuff from my room; but, I’ll try to stop by later. You can go on without me.”

But, Bokuto didn’t  _ want  _ to go on without him.

Akaashi was already heading down the hall. He threw one last smile over his shoulder before he disappeared. “I really do think you’re right, you know. We could use more Quidditch this year, a chance for  _ everyone  _ to play.”

And, then, he was gone.

Bokuto sighed, running a hand through his hair.

He gave a small smile. “Thanks, Keiji.”

He’d try again next time.

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

Hinata looked at Daichi.

Daichi looked at Bokuto.

Bokuto looked at Lev.

Lev looked at Futakuchi.

Futakuchi looked at Yamaguchi, who looked at Kuroo.

“Oh,” Kuroo said lamely, “so….I guess we  _ all  _ decided to go to the practice field, huh.”

In fact, the entire remaining Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw teams were out on the field--even if Kenma had been dragged by Hinata. Which would have been enough already if not for the additional and sizable crowd of students that  _ weren’t  _ associated with any of the House teams; but, had nonetheless decided to gather on Hogwarts’ only spare practice field, with brooms held in their hands.

Michimiya shrugged. “What else were we going to do? Main field’s closed for the tournament.”

“Yeah, but this field is….,” Noya winced, “kind of, um….”

“Pathetic,” Tsukishima said succinctly.

And it was true. The practice field was a mess of overgrown grass and faded goal posts, one of the posts missing on the left side. The practice field was a relic of the past-- largely forgotten and heavily neglected after it had been all but abandoned half a century ago for the larger stands of the main pitch.

“Yeah, it is.” Atsumu Miya, a fifth year Slytherin, looked highly annoyed. “So, wouldja  _ mind _ going back to your own field and leavin’ ours alone!”

Beside him, his twin, wearing the bright red of Gryffindor, sighed heavily and very obviously indicated that he was staying out of it.

“What do you mean  _ your  _ field,” Futakuchi demanded. “Practice fields are open to everyone.”

“Atsumu’s got a point.” Kanoka Amani from Gryffindor shrugged. She blushed slightly when all eyes turned to her. “Well, I just mean that the House teams normally use the main field. We’ve all been using this one for years--even if it’s just to practice flying.”

“Seriously?  _ Here _ ?” Tanaka waved to the general disarray of the field.

Mad Dog grunted in agreement

Shigeru Yahaba crossed his arms and glared. “Yeah, well  _ some  _ Houses didn’t exactly hold tryouts for the rest of us to join their teams.” He huffed. “We take what we can get.”

“Not our fault Slytherin’s team is a bunch of assholes,” Kuroo said.

“Not our fault the tournament closed down your field,” Yukie Shirofuku replied, lazily loosening her Hufflepuff tie and throwing it with the rest of her Quidditch gear.

Yachi pushed her way through the crowd. “Why don’t we all just  _ share  _ the field? Just for this year?”

Yudai Hyakuzawa, a fourth year Ravenclaw, frowned, looking awkwardly between the groups. “That might work.”

“It won’t work.” Yaku was already shaking his head. “This many people trying to play on one field at once would be absolute chaos. Merlin, we can’t even have two House teams practicing at once without almost running into each other.”

“Eh?” Yuji Terushima rubbed his hands together in a way that was distinctly Slytherin. “I don’t know, sounds like  _ fun!” _

“It sounds like multiple head injuries.” Misaki, a sixth year Ravenclaw Chaser, rolled her eyes.

Hinata groaned. “So, what? We gotta go a year with  _ no  _ Quidditch games.”

“Tough break, Shorty,” Atsumu said in a way that was not at all sympathetic. “Now, ya know how the rest of us feel.”

“Wait,” Bokuto looked up, stepping in between the groups. He was frowning. “Wait, hold on, this is dumb. We all love Quidditch. We shouldn’t be fighting over it.” His eyes brightened. “We should be  _ playing  _ it!”

Yahaba rolled his eyes, not breaking off from his glaring match with Mad Dog. “Yeah, that’s kind of the problem. There’s only one field, even if it’s a trash one like this.”

“No, no, we  _ all  _ should be playing it,” Bokuto repeated, grinning. “Everyone should get a chance to play! It’s Quidditch!”

Amani frowned, leaning over to whisper to Shirofuku. “Is this some kind of Hufflepuff thing I’m not getting?”

Shirofuku shrugged.

“Um, Bo….,” Kuroo spoke up, “what are you talking about?”

“Listen, I got it!” Bokuto pointed to the students not on a House team. “How often do you actually get enough people out here to field a game?”

“Practically never,” Osamu spoke up, sounding bored.

“Right! And we all need a field because of the tournament!” Bokuto was practically hopping on his feet by now. “So…..we all play  _ here _ !”

“Yeah!” Terushima fist pumped. “Running into people’s half the fun! This is gonna be awesome”

Misaki sighed.

“No,” Bokuto shook his head. “I’m saying, we have the field and we have enough people so…..,” his smile grew, “why not have our  _ own  _ Quidditch League. For everyone.”

“Huh?” Lev cocked his head.

Bokuto was already nodding alone. “It’ll be perfect! Everyone wants to play so we pick teams for the week, practice, and play on the weekends!” He brightened even further. “New teams every time so everyone gets a chance!”

Michimiya frowned. “What about next year? Sharing techniques with other House teams could ruin a strategy.”

“Meh,” Ennoshita shrugged, looking contemplative. “Strategies change every year anyway. Best chance is to learn something better.”

“And we’d get to play  _ games _ ,” Hinata shouted, practically vibrating where he stood with Nao and Kageyama right along with him.

“Exactly!” Bokuto beamed, turning to the group at large. “So, what do you say?”

Amani looked at Shirofuku.

Shirofuku looked at Yahaba.

Yahaba looked at Hyakuzawa.

Hyakuzawa looked at Terushima.

Terushima looked at Osamu, who looked at his brother.

Atsumu smiled. “A league of our own, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, it was a crazy week and I'm so excited to end it with one of my favorite things. Got a few notes this time:
> 
> First, this isn't the most relevant in this chapter, but it will be soon as this one definitely focuses on more arcs from the manga/ anime than the previous ones. While I'm very big on trying hard to keep with characterizations, some characters were influenced by different things which minorly shift a bit of their reactions/ fears--like Kageyama not having his middle school team rebel against him and Hinata not having his three middle school years of pretty much never finding a team. With that, they're the same people (or at least as close as I can make them) but they're also still younger than in Haikyuu canon and going through slightly different things which will show some of their changes in this story.
> 
> Second, check out more of this amazing art! It's wonderful. Here's a cute asanoya: https://zoomy-brain.tumblr.com/post/622470277263196160/they-be-smoochin-x-greycappedjester  
> And here's an absolutely awesome gif from the World Cup: https://zoomy-brain.tumblr.com/post/622115151092596736/the-fic-x-said-that-bokuto-has-a-tiny-leprechaun
> 
> As always, thank you so much, everyone, for all your support and hope ya'll have an amazing week!
> 
> Next Chapter: On Their Own  
> Post Date: July 11-12
> 
> Always feel free to find me on tumblr: https://greycappedjester.tumblr.com/


	5. On Their Own

“Okay,” Yahaba, the only one who had thought to bring his bag, rolled out a parchment and held up the quill. 

On the top of the page in large letters he wrote:

_ Hogwarts’ Student Led Inter-House Quidditch League _

“Let’s figure out how this is going to work,” Yahaba finished.

“Ahhh, come on,” Lev complained, “it definitely needs a cooler name than  _ that _ !”

“The League of Awesome,” Bokuto enthused. At least half of the group nodded vigorously, the other half was judging the first. Bokuto frowned. “What? I’m great at naming stuff!”

“We’ll come back to the name,” Yamaguchi suggested. “How are we doing this?”

Misaki eyed the group critically, counting heads. “With this many people, we have enough for multiple games.”

“Especially if some of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students want to join when they get here,” Yachi added.

“Great!” Terushima fist pumped. “We’ll crush them in the tournament  _ and  _ the Quidditch! School unity!”

“Except we’re playing with mixed teams.” Kuroo rolled his eyes, looking back at the paper. “Alright, so two games a week--one Saturday, one Sunday--that way the most people can play.”

Yahaba quickly wrote it down. “Pro rules or school rules?”

“Pro,” Futakuchi said vehemently. “School rules suck.”

Noya pouted. “Aww, I  _ like  _ the school rules.”

Ennoshita snorted. “You only like them because the Snitch is worth five times the points.”

“Exactly,” Noya nodded adamantly, “because Seeker’s the coolest position!”

At least ten people shouted out in protest of that before Noya waved it away. “Sheesh, fine, pro rules it is! Seekers are still awesome!”

“What if the game goes too long,” Hyakuzawa asked.

“No such thing,” Hinata said firmly, Kageyama nodding at his side.

Daichi rubbed his temples like he already had a headache. “If it goes past midnight, we call the score as it is. These aren’t official games, we won’t be excused from classes.”

“Quidditch is more important than classes,” Lev argued.

Yaku gave him a look.

Lev wilted. “I mean…..yeah, that’s probably for the best.”

Yahaba wrote it down.

“How are we picking teams,” Amani asked. “It should be random, right? That’s the only way to make it fair.”

“Eh,” Bokuto waved away the concern. “That’s just math. I’ll figure something out.” He brightened. “Oh! I’ll ask Professor Yamiji! Maybe he’ll let me make it an Arithmancy project!”

“There’s no way he’ll buy that,” Kuroo said.

Bokuto shrugged.

“Wait.” Osamu spoke up. “What about positions?”

“Just sign up for what you want to play that week.” Kamasaki folded his arms. “This isn’t like the House teams, it’s not like we  _ have  _ to play the same positions each week.”

“Huh.” Watari looked contemplative.

Kuroo eyed Kenma with a specific glint in his eye that was, for once, entirely Quidditch related. Kenma sighed.

Yahaba added the new note. “So….rules, teams, positions. That’s pretty much everything, right?”

“Mascot!” Noya shouted. “We’ve gotta have a mascot!”

Tsukishima winced. “You’re not….”

“Flumpy,” Noya said triumphantly, pulling out the flobberlump where he had been safely stored in his pocket. “Flumpy can be our mascot!”

The entire field stared.

“What is that thing,” Atsumu asked flatly.

“A very unique creature,” Ennoshita said quickly.

“He’s a flobberlump,” Tanaka said, reaching out to pet him while Noya cooed. “Half flobberworm, half horklump.”

“.....okay,” Atsumu said slowly.

Nao was glaring. “Wait,  _ that’s  _ what was too dangerous to show me?”

“Flumpy’s a completely wild creature, Nao. We have to be careful,” Tanaka said practically--as if he had ever been practical in his entire life.

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” Atsumu agreed. “The ugly worm thing can be our mascot.”

Osamu sighed.

“What? That was  _ nice _ ,” Atsumu hissed back. “I’m being nice!”

Osamu sighed louder.

“Okay, a mascot. That all?” Yahaba looked up. By chance, his eyes landed on Mad Dog. Mad Dog growled at him, Yahaba glared back.

“The field,” Aone said.

“Huh?” Yahaba hadn’t broken his glaring contest.

“He’s right,” Futakuchi explained. “If we’re playing here for the year, we might as well fix up the field.”

Miyanoshita smiled. “That’s a good idea. If all of us work on it, it shouldn’t take too long.”

“Ugh,” Tsukishima said.

“Awesome!” Hinata shouted, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “That’ll be so cool! Then, next year, we can have  _ two fields!” _

At the prospect, his grin brightened to levels previously unknown. Tsukishima shielded his eyes, looking disgusted.

“Then, we work on the field this week,” Daichi slung an arm around Tsukishima’s shoulders before the younger teen could make a biting comment. 

“Fine,” Tsukishima muttered.

And, despite everything, the entire group was staring down at the piece of parchment like something truly exciting was happening right in front of them and they were just starting to catch up and notice.

Bokuto smiled. “This is going to be  _ amazing _ !”

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a renowned school, training some of the brightest witches and wizards on the continent and leaving a lasting legacy that spanned for generations.

It was also particularly good at gossip.

The latter was more interesting.

Which meant that within the course of a few days, news of the Hogwarts’ Student Led Inter-House Quidditch League--begrudgingly still named for lack of agreement on other options--had spread across the castle like fiendfyre. By the end of the next day, students had crowded among the original group, either asking to join or rallying to set up seating for spectators. Even the professors were soon to join in, refraining from helping officially but offering various helpful spells for field clearing.

Soon, even the buzz around the Triwizard Tournament had been temporarily pushed aside for the more recent excitement of the heroic return of the not-so-long lost Quidditch.

Few remained unmoved.

“This is pointless,” Tsukishima muttered, nonetheless helping Yamaguchi levitate the heavier pieces of wood off the field and to a set aside dumping area. After much debate, it had been decided that all of the Quidditch hoops could use replacing if they had the excess material.

Yamaguchi laughed, wiping away sweat with his sleeve. “I think it’s fun.”

Tsukishima grumbled, looking even more sour than normal.

Yamaguchi bumped his shoulder against him. “You’re  _ really  _ not signing up to play then?”

“ _ No _ ,” Tsukishima stalked off to go grab the next section, “why would I bother?”

Yamaguchi skipped out in front of him, turning around to walk backwards and continuing to smile. “Because you love Quidditch.”

“I find it mildly entertaining,” Tsukishima corrected, ignoring how Yamaguchi rolled his eyes. “That doesn’t mean I want to play in some stupid scrimage games every weekend.”

“You practice with Akiteru every summer,” Yamaguchi countered. “How’s this any different? If anything it’s  _ more _ fun because now there’s enough for a team.”

They both stopped together to levitate the last piece of the broken down Quidditch hoop.

“That’s just so Akiteru doesn’t whine,” Tsukishima answered, pulling the wood up so it levitated a bit above their heads.

Yamaguchi gave him a judgmental look. “Tsuki.”

“It’s just a game, Tadashi,” Tsukishima said. “It’s just something for idiots to get excited over. It doesn’t  _ matter _ , even less than the House games. What do you think is going to happen next year? When everyone goes back to House teams? There’s still just seven players, not everyone  _ gets  _ to play.” 

Yamaguchi’s eyes flickered to the side, looking hurt as his lips thinned. “Some people may  _ want  _ to play on the House team next year, Tsuki. It’s practice.”

They dropped the wood into the pile.

Tsukishima sighed.

“If you really want to play on the Gryffindor team so much,” he said reluctantly, trying for a peace offering that he’d never been particularly good at, “I’m sure you could ask our resident Quidditch idiots. They’d  _ love  _ to help you. Just don’t complain to me about the bruises.”

Yamaguchi laughed and something in Tsukishima’s chest settled.

“Someday you’re going to have to admit they’re your friends, too.” Yamaguchi poked at him.

“I do admit it.” Tsukishima smirked. “I just save it for deadly circumstances. No reason for them to get too comfortable, after all.”

Yamaguchi smiled, handing him a cup of water that someone--quite possibly the elves--had thought to leave out.

Tsukishima swallowed it back, lifting his shirt up to wipe at his face and glared at the sweat.

Tt, leave it to his friends, to give him  _ one day  _ of actually having a peaceful year before they forced him into manual labor.

When he glanced back up, Yamaguchi had turned a bright red.

Tsukishima frowned, pushing a separate cup at him. “Need a break?”

Yamaguchi gave a small cough, the red from his cheeks fading. He grabbed the water. “Um, no, I’m fine, Tsuki.”

Tsukishima still frowned but Yamaguchi waved him off. “Come on, let’s go see if we missed any of the smaller pieces.”

Tsukishima grimaced but let his best friend pull him on.

“So,” Yamaguchi smiled at him mischievously, “excited to spend a year with Akiteru?”

“Don’t remind me.” Tsukishima pinched the bridge of his nose. “I thought I’d actually gotten free of him when he graduated before us.”

“You’re happy to see him,” Yamaguchi teased. “I know you are.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes as Yamaguchi knelt down to summon any stray splinters.

“I’m  _ happy _ that his useless job finally has him doing something more interesting than running notes between departments back and forth like a bloody owl,” Tsukishima said.

Yamaguchi tsked distracted, still more focused on the field than anything. “You know you gotta get over the Ministry job sometime, Tsuki. I think Akiteru’s really proud of getting it.”

“He hates it,” Tsukishima muttered.

Yamaguchi looked up and smiled--the soft, kind one this time.

“It was still his choice,” Yamaguchi said firmly.

Tsukishima didn’t bother to argue, pointedly turning back to survey the field while Yamaguchi continued to summon spare pieces.

In the end, it didn’t really matter, either Akiteru’s dumb job or the stupid new Quidditch League.

Tsukishima would be spending his time with things that would actually last.

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

“GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!” Hinata screamed right into Lev’s face, grinning brightly and pushing himself up as close as he could reach to meet Lev’s eye line. “Whatever team I’m on is  _ totally _ going to beat your team!”

“Nope.” Lev stuck out his tongue. “No way! You’ve never seen me play! I’m going to be awesome! The best player on the team probably! The Ace flyer! Watch, I’ll--”

A bag of clothes whacked into his back, knocking him to the ground.

Yaku stood above him, entirely unimpressed and with his hands on his hips. “Well, Mr. Ace, how about you start by helping us make the practice uniforms.”

Lev beamed up at him from the ground. “Hey, at this angle, you’re actually taller than me for once!” He paused in consideration. “....no, I think I definitely like it more when you’re shorter. You’re cuter that way!”

Yaku walked over him, very purposefully stepping on Lev as he did and furiously turning away to hide a blush.

Lev wheezed, clutching his stomach but laughing.

From a bit further away, Kenma judged them both.

Yachi just shook her head, hiding a smile as she turned back to her sketchbook, filled with various logo designs for possible practice teams.

“You don’t even know if you’re playing this week,” she reminded them. “Bokuto’s still working on the arithmancy formula.”

She passed over the newest sketch to Kenma, who they had recently learned was  _ remarkably  _ good at clothing charms. He nodded, charming some of the recently transfigured uniforms into a regal dark purple, Yachi’s minimalist design of a bluejay embossed on the back.

“Eh,” Lev collapsed in the grass next to Hinata, “we mean  _ eventually.  _ We gotta play against each other some time this year, right? That’s just chance.”

Hinata nodded happily, digging through the bag for another spare shirt that other students had thankfully donated and transforming it into an approximation of a Quidditch uniform.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “Ahhhhhh, this is going to be so  _ cool!  _ We’re going to get to play against everyone!” Hinata’s grin turned mischievous, looking over at his partner. “I’m definitely going to beat your Quidditch team, too! Okay, Kageyama? No holding back, alright!?”

“Whatever.” Kageyama was frowning, glaring down at the uniform that was more of a sickly yellow rather than the gold he was supposed to be trying for.

Yachi tapped her quill against her cheek. “You know….I think it’s going to be kind of weird not seeing you two play on the same team all the time.”

Hinata tilted his head. “Huh? Why’s it weird?”

“Hmmm,” Yachi thought, “I guess I’m just used to thinking of you like one unit, I guess. Like partners. Or….I don’t know like seeing an ogre without a club or only one pygmy puff or…..,” she laughed, “sorry, I guess none of those are very poetic, are they? Do you know what I mean?”

Hinata thought for another second before he shrugged. “Yeah, I guess. I think it’s going to be really fun, though.”

“Really?” Kageyama looked up.

“Definitely.” Hinata beamed before sticking out his tongue. “Don’t think I forgot first year! You didn’t even want to throw to me for half of the first game, you big jerk!”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “I did  _ eventually,  _ didn’t I?”

“I remember that game.” Yaku paused in sorting the clothes to lean forward in a smirk. “And if I remember right, we still won that game, too! Even with those crazy freak quicks.”

“Only with the Snitch,” Kageyama muttered.

Kenma, the resident Ravenclaw Seeker, sighed. “Don’t drag me into this.”

Yaku just looked amused, turning back to Kageyama. “You really didn’t plan the quick catches before that? Even back then, when you still messed them up half the time, I always thought you’d been working on them for  _ months _ . They were too fast, unbelievable.”

Kageyama and Hinata both shook their heads.

“Nah,” Hinata rubbed the back of his neck, “Kageyama was barely even talking to me back then.” The grin turned sheepish. “Except to argue, of course.”

“Of course,” Yachi teased.

Hinata grinned, throwing her the next pile of shirts. 

“Wait,” Yaku was still looking between the two, “then, how’d you learn that throw so fast?”

Hinata shrugged. “I just caught it.”

Lev stared at him. “Wait, that’s it?”

“Yeah.” He laughed. “I mean there’s all the fun stuff with flying, too. Like feints and rolls and diving and sometimes Kageyama throws it so I have more time; but….yeah.” He pointed to Kageyama. “He throws it and I catch it.” 

Hinata smiled. “Nothing more important than that.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

Oikawa and Kuroo were both crouched over, squinting at Bokuto’s notes.

“No, I give up,” Kuroo said. “Keep the Arithmancy stuff for yourself.”

“I think it gave me a headache,” Oikawa grumbled, sitting back next to Iwaizumi where they were working on charming the new Quidditch goals to be weather resistant.

Bokuto laughed. “It’s really not that much. The math’s the easy part, it’s just setting it up to create a entropy ritual around the list.” He held up the parchment. “The  _ hard  _ part’s getting it to give priority to the ones that didn’t play the week before.” He thought for a second. “Oh, and to add in the ones that are good playing any position.”

“Ugh,” Oikawa complained. “I’m  _ so _ glad I dropped Arithmancy for NEWT years.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, counting off on his fingers. “You’re still taking Runes, Transfiguration, Charms, Defense, and Potions. Did I miss any?”

“History of Magic,” Oikawa said brightly. “Ooh, and I’m trying to convince Professor Mizuoguchi to let me try for Astronomy.”

“You’re an idiot,” Iwaizumi said flatly. “You  _ know  _ the most NEWTs anyone  _ actually  _ takes is five, right? And even that’s insane. Which ones are you going to drop?”

“Meh, that’s a next year problem,” Oikawa said airily. “Lots of people take additional NEWT classes sixth year and drop them for seventh. I’ll just lose the most boring.” He smiled guilelessly. Iwaizumi didn’t believe it for a second. “And, hey, I dropped Arithmancy, didn’t I?”

“Because we weren’t allowed to take it,” Kuroo reminded him, smirking.

“I like to think of it as a mutual decision,” Oikawa replied.

“Mhm,” Suga said wisely. “Like Herbology?”

Oikawa shuddered at the mention of his formerly most hated class. “Suga, we don’t mention the H-word here.”

Iwaizumi shook his head. “The amount of poor, innocent plants I’ve had to save from you….I swear you could kill  _ weeds _ .”

“Because plants are stupid and don’t listen to things like logic, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said primly.

“Because you don’t  _ nurture  _ them,” Iwaizumi muttered under his breath. “You have to listen to them. You can’t  _ force _ plants to grow, you just help them.”

Oikawa gave him a look, grin widening.

Iwaizumi blushed. “Shut up.”

“No, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa teased, “that was really heartwarming. Go on, how do I become one with the plants?”

Iwaizumi whacked him with a section of new Quidditch post and Oikawa laughed.

“Plant killer,” Iwaizumi accused.

Oikawa stuck out his tongue.

“Real talk, you’re not working on the Quidditch field grass, right,” Kuroo asked.

“Hilarious.” Oikawa rolled his eyes.

“I’m actually serious.”

Oikawa huffed out a laugh. “In other news, I am now accepting applications for new best friends. Recommendations  _ not  _ accepted.” He paused for a second. “Except for Bo and Suga, them I’m keeping.” He gave a look to Suga. “Thin ice, though, Suga,  _ thin ice _ .”

“I live in terror.” Suga grinned.

“I GOT IT!” Bokuto crowed out suddenly, shoving the parchment at them. “LOOK!  _ LOOK,  _ IT’S PERFECT!”

Kuroo took the paper, looking dubiously down at the figures. “You know I still can’t understand this, right?”

“That’s fine.” Bokuto waved the concern away, smiling happily. “Terushima said he’d check my math.”

“Wait, Terushima?” Iwaizumi frowned. “ _ Yuji Terushima _ , that fifth year Slytherin with the tongue piercing that almost set the Potions room on fire last year?”

Bokuto nodded. “Yep! Professor Yamiji recommended him.”

“He’s the top in his year.” Kuroo dragged a hand down his face. “And, no, life does not make sense anymore.”

“I’m sure it’s….very effective,” Suga said kindly, looking at the formulas Bokuto was still beaming at.

“It will be!” Bokuto rubbed his hands together. “Man, I hope Terushima can look at this soon. I want to have the teams up by the weekend.”

“We still have to fix up the field, too,” Iwaizumi reminded them.

“Yeah, but I’m pretty sure everybody and their mother is helping with  _ that _ ,” Kuroo said, gesturing around to the parts of semi-constructed goal posts, “so, I don’t think it’ll take that long. Maybe by Sunday, Saturday if we get lucky.”

“Then, we got Beauxbatons and stupid Durmstrang coming next week,” Oikawa said, stabbing with his wand more viciously than weather charms generally needed.

Suga hummed. “It’s a big school, you know, I really  _ do  _ think we can avoid one person.”

“Two,” Kuroo muttered, “the red haired one was just as annoying as Ushijima.”

“And besides,” Oikawa pointed out, “when have you ever known our lives  _ not  _ to ruin into unrepentant assholes?”

Suga thought for another second before conceding the point.

“Guys,  _ Quidditch _ ,” Bokuto waved a hand in front of them. “We’re thinking of  _ fun  _ things right now!”

Suga laughed. “Speaking of, did you ask Akaashi to dinner yet?”

“Oh.” Bokuto turned bright red. “Um, not quite.” The rest of his friends stared at him and Bokuto’s expression went sheepish. “I  _ tried _ ; but, then he started talking about Quidditch and then  _ I  _ started talking about Quidditch and…well, we kind of got distracted.”

Oikawa poked at him. “Then, try again.”

“It’s  _ hard,”  _ Bokuto whined, “you gotta find the perfect moment and….and….” he ran a hand through his hair, “I don’t know, I’m bad at it! He just starts talking to me and I….I just kind of forget what I was doing and just listen to him, you know?”

The group sat in thought.

“A double date,” Kuroo shouted triumphantly.

“With who,” Iwaizumi demanded.

“I could probably find one,” Oikawa mentioned contemplatively. 

“No one asked.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

Bokuto looked terrified. “Wait, I thought we were starting  _ slow _ ! I don’t even know if he likes me!”

“So, we don’t sell it as a date,” Kuroo explained, “just ask him if he wants to study and Kenma and I will be there. Then, it’s not an  _ actual _ date so no pressure and, then, I can help keep you on track.”

Bokuto brightened. “You really think that’ll work?”

“Wait,” Suga frowned, “will Kenma really be okay with that?”

“Sure, Kenma and I always study together.” Kuroo shrugged. “No difference, only this time we get to help Bo get a real date.”

Suga’s brows drew together at the same time Oikawa let out a low whistle. 

“Look at that,” Oikawa wiped away a fake tear, “maybe Kuroo really will be helpful on this whole romance stuff.”

Kuroo smirked. “I’m a romance genius.”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” Iwaizumi said flatly.

“Bro,” Bokuto turned large eyes up to Kuroo, smile widening, “you and Kenma would really do that for me?”

“Definitely.” Kuroo slung an arm around his shoulders. “No worries, this is going to work perfectly!”

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

It was an effort on a school wide level that the new and improved Quidditch practice field actually did get ready in time for a game on Sunday.

There were still some elements to improve. The seats were still short and stubby, more makeshift than anything where the gathered crowd had to strain their necks up to see anything. The announcer spots were a mess of magic and audio wiring, that was more dangerous than it had any right to be . And even the scoreboard was a quickly drawn chalkboard.

_ But,  _ there were three hoops on either side of the field--standing tall and newly painted. The grass had been cut back and weeds pulled. There were spare jerseys in set team colors to recognize which players were on what team. 

And, most importantly, there were fourteen players, staring down at each other from uniforms of sea blue and neon green.

Oh, and they had an announcer.

Said announcer had been talked into it by a very eager boyfriend

“Um--” there was a burst of static and a quick _ “ow”  _ as the announcer was lightly shocked by a faulty wire. Asahi cleared his throat. “Er, right. Welcome to the inaugural game of...of the Hogwarts’ Student Led Inter-House Quidditch League.”

There was the sound of sudden applause and Asahi jumped in his chair.

“Oh,” he mumbled more to himself, “I should probably read the teams, right?”

Noya, decked out in a referee uniform no one was entirely sure how he’d gotten, gave him a thumbs up. “You’re doing great!”

“He’s doing passable at best,” Tsukishima muttered to Yamaguchi, both standing at the sidelines.

“Okay,” Asahi rallied, actual enthusiasm showing through the nerves. “So, for the blue team--or the Fighting Snorkacks, I suppose--we have Daichi as Keeper; Yahaba as Seeker; Terushima and Aone as Beaters; and Hinata, Amani, and Misaki as Chasers.”

The team decked out in dark blue jerseys sent a wave, Hinata grinning brightly and making a ridiculous challenging pose over at Lev and Kageyama. Lev made a face right back and Kageyama rolled his eyes.

“For the green team, that’s the B-Basilisks’ Stare,” Asahi stuttered slightly, reading off the notes, “we’ve got Nakashima as Keeper; Mad--Kyotani as Seeker; Futakuchi and Kuroo as Beaters; and Miyanoshita, Kageyama, and Lev as Chasers.”

There was another round of applause as both teams waved out at the gathered crowd.

“Ready,” Asahi asked, smiling slightly and waiting until he received nods, “Alright, then we can--”

He was cut off at the sound of Noya’s loudly blown whistle and the teams shot to the field.

Hinata took to the air, broom held tightly in his hands and smiling so wide it was almost terrifying.

His hands were shaking lightly around the handle, electricity running up his spine and he couldn’t even describe it.

It felt like everything. 

Playing every week, against new people,  _ different  _ people. It was….

It was a  _ challenge. _

One Hinata had never even thought of before and now that he had it in front of him, it was  _ perfect. _

From the ground, Noya threw the Quaffle in the air, letting out another whistle to signal the start of the game.

Misaki on his team got the Quaffle first, Lev darting around her in a failed attempt to intercept.

Hinata raced down to the goals before the Beaters could properly catch up, dodging around as Futakuchi reacted almost on impulse before he pulled back, realizing that for once Hinata was on a different team.

The other Chaser for Hinata’s team, Amani, was still further down the field--caught up by Kuroo before she could fully make it around both Beaters.

Hinata was open, he could feel the energy crackling on his pulse as he got ready--

Misaki threw to Amani, only to get intercepted by Kageyama.

Kageyama threw to Miyanoshita, who caught it by the tips of her fingers and scored before Daichi could pull back to the left.

“Ha!” Lev beamed, from where he was floating under Hinata. “What was that about kicking our butt?”

“Next goal!” Hinata grinned back sharply.

“Nuh huh,” Lev shook his head. “I told you, Ace Flyer, I’m going to be--”

“Lev!” Kuroo shouted. “Quick chatting and get back to playing the  _ game! _ ”

Lev yelped and they both sped back just as Daichi threw the Quaffle back into play.

Amani got to it, snatching it right before Miyanoshita tried to dive in its path.

Hinata smiled, readying as Amani passed it back to Misaki.

Futakuchi was already setting up in a block, gesturing to Kuroo beside him, far too familiar with Hinata’s movements.

It didn’t matter. Hinata could still beat them in speed.

He dove down under the block, pulling sharply up just before the ground and running close enough that he could reach down to touch the grass.

“OH!” He heard Asahi shudder over the speaker. “That’s terrifying. Do you really think we should be--”

Noya grabbed the mic. “AND AN AMAZING DIVE BY THE SNORKACKS’ RESIDENT CHASER--THE SHORT, THE ORANGE--SHOUYOU HINATA! MISAKI’S GETTING READY TO THROW AND--”

“Hey, favoritism from the ref,” Ennoshita called out from the side lines.

“WHAT?!” Noya shouted. “Ugh, fine, I’ll go back to--OH SHIT, MIYANOSHITA JUST INTERCEPTED THE QUAFFLE! AHH, THAT WAS AWESOME!”

Hinata jerked back up just to see Misaki looking annoyed at herself just as Miyanoshita redirected to Lev for another goal.

Hinata and Amani joined her at either side as they waited for Daichi to retrieve the Quaffle.

“Sorry,” Misaki muttered. “That was on me, I hesitated too long and she caught up.”

“Don’t mind,” Hinata reassured, Amani nodding at his other side.

Misaki offered a small smile in return. “We’ll get ‘em next goal. Hey, Hinata, could you pull back a bit? I can’t see you through the Beaters’ line.”

“Huh? Oh yeah.” Hinata nodded immediately. “Sorry, I, um, normally just dodge the Beaters and catch the Quaffle from there.”

“Yeah, I remember.” Misaki bit her lip, considering. “I guess we can try. You really think you can catch blind like that?”

Hinata shrugged. “It’s what I normally do?”

Misaki nodded. “Okay.”

There was the sound of a whistle and Daichi threw the Quaffle into play, quickly caught by Amani before Kuroo nailed her with a Bludger to the side.

The Quaffle dropped, fumbled slightly before Lev caught it with a wide grin. “Ha, got--”

Aone’s Bludger whacked into his arm, followed a second behind by Terushima’s second Bludger.

“Oh, come on!” Lev shouted as the Quaffle was knocked away. He dove down, fingers almost around it before Amani swooped back up to save it, redirecting it quickly to Misaki.

Hinata was already diving behind the opponents’ defensive line.

He heard Futakuchi swear. “Merlin, cut him off  _ now _ !”

Hinata almost laughed, focusing on speed and waiting. He lifted his hand to catch and--

The Quaffle wasn’t there.

He frowned, turning back to see the Quaffle a few yards short.

He swerved back.

Kageyama caught it before he could get to it, throwing blindly back at Lev.

“Ack!” Lev caught it by virtue of a long arm, reaching out and snagging it out of the air.

He threw to the goals.

Daichi caught it on the edge, knocking it back only for Miyanoshita to get it on the rebound and score another goal.

“Alright,” Asahi called over the mic, “another goal from Miyanoshita, bringing the Basilisks up by thiry points.”

“Gah!” Hinata huffed down at Kageyama, sticking out his tongue. “NEXT TIME!”

Kageyama smirked back before both darted back to the goals.

Misaki caught the Quaffle.

She threw to Amani, dodging a Bludger from Kuroo.

Hinata dove beneath the Beaters, pulling forward at a sharp right angle to--

The Quaffle went long.

Miyanoshita intercepted and threw to Lev, who scored another goal.

Hinata stared.

Daichi threw back to Amani, who threw to Misaki.

Hinata was halfway down the field, behind the block.

The Quaffle clipped Futakuchi in the shoulder, who stared down at it looking just as surprised as Hinata.

He threw it back to Kageyama.

Daichi saved the Quaffle, only for the Basilisks to score a few moments later with a quick redirection.

Aone, the temporary team captain, called a time out.

The teams landed on the field.

Hinata stared down at his palms, tingling like the nerves had been called to attention without the comforting sting of a Quaffle landing in them.

He looked up at his team. “I don’t….I’m sorry.”

“Dude,” Terushima had cocked his head, “are you like okay? I mean are you sick or something? We can find a sub probably.”

“I don’t think I’m sick,” Hinata said, uncertain

“You’re still getting around the Beaters just fine.” Misaki looked thoughtful. “Maybe it’s just a matter of adjusting. You’re used to Kageyama’s throws, yeah?”

“I--yeah.” Hinata nodded. “But, I used to catch Koki’s throws alright, too. I’m not sure what’s happening.”

“Koki passed,” Aone said.

Hinata tilted his head. “Huh?”

“I think he means you guys normally used Koki for defense, right,” Yahaba said. “Passing’s different from offensive throws. They’re shorter, easier to catch. And that guy,” he narrowed his eyes over where Kageyama was standing with his team, “he’s  _ scarily  _ good at offensive throws.”

“I can get better,” Hinata promised immediately, looking worriedly at Amani and Misaki.

Amani smiled softly back. “Maybe that’s a bit much for one game. These games are about playing with new people, you know? They’re for learning. So, why don’t we all just focus the range a little bit closer for now. Until we get used to each other.”

“That’s a good plan.” Daichi clapped his hands together. “Right, so let’s get back out there and show them not to underestimate the Fighting Snorkacks!”

He motioned to Noya and the whistle blew, probably more enthusiastic than was really needed, to signal the end of the time out.

Hinata still felt unsteady, stomach clenching sickly as he opened and closed his hand.

The team was walking down the field when Hinata felt a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up to find Aone.

Aone gave him one firm nod, the same one that he always did when Futakuchi and him were blocking for him in normal Hufflepuff games.

Standing beside Aone, Daichi gave him a thumbs up. “Don’t worry, Hinata, we’ll cover for you. You’re not doing this on your own.”

For some reason, the clench in Hinata’s stomach got worse.

He pulled up a smile anyway, hoping it was bright enough that no one could tell the difference.

The game continued.

It was brutally fought, with a renewed competitiveness as Beaters tried to one up Beaters and the Seekers fought neck and neck, several sightings of the Snitch having to be avoided until their team was up enough points.

In the end, it was exhausting--the final points of the game scored with Yahaba catching the Snitch a few centimeters before Mad Dog could reach it, bringing the Snorknacks to a narrow victory.

Both teams practically limped off the field, sweat running down their backs but smiling widely to the cheers of the crowd.

The first game of the new unofficial Quidditch League was an undeniable success.

Hinata went off the field, shoulders and sides aching from over a dozen not-quite catches and hands barely red from the few successes.

His team won and he was happy for them--truly, openly happy for them, jumping on their backs and jabbering excitedly about particularly impressive plays.

He was  _ happy _ for them, he was, and he wouldn’t let anything ruin that for the entire world.

But, the nauseating twist in his stomach had only gotten worse, swarming upwards until it had taken over his entire chest and he felt like he couldn’t breathe in a way that had nothing to do with exhaustion.

And, for once, he couldn’t avoid it.

Hinata hadn’t scored a single goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, few notes this time as usual. 
> 
> 1.) First and as always, thank you, thank you for all your support on this story!!!!! You wonderful, awesome people, you're great and hope you continue to enjoy!
> 
> 2.) Later this month, I'm taking a week off from posting this story as I have family visiting (first time seeing family since this whole COVID mess started and I am excited!). I'll give ya'll an update for the week before but just putting a notice here now.
> 
> 3.) Please check out this amazing quotation art for this series! It's awesome! https://aurieeeeeenyx.tumblr.com/tagged/haikyuu-at-hogwarts-quotes
> 
> 4.) Just for fun and procrastination, while writing this chapter and specifically when Kuroo calls himself a "romance genius", I amused myself by looking at the series as a whole (both written and planned) and actually making a list of all the main characters (the trio with Kenma and Lev, Crows, Investigators' Club, and Akaashi) from worst to best at romance....the Investigators' Club did the worst on average so, you know, just to know what to expect. Trio with Kenma and Lev averaged by far the best.
> 
> Next Chapter: Durmstrang and Beauxbatons  
> Post Date: July 18-19
> 
> Always feel free to find me on tumblr: https://greycappedjester.tumblr.com/


	6. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons

_ Someone was crying. _

_ Loud, hiccuping sobs rang out down the abnormally empty Great Hall that still shone with early morning light. _

_ Oikawa squirmed uncomfortably at the Slytherin table, eyes focused on the blank parchment in front of him even as the entirety of his attention was directed to the next table over. _

_ The boy that Oikawa semi-recognized as one of the other first years had his head buried in his arms, shoulders shaking, and Oikawa had absolutely no clue what he should do. _

_ Should he….should he try to talk to him? It was early, early enough that most of the students were still fast asleep but Oikawa had been far too excited to stay in bed. If he approached the crying kid now maybe he could get him to stop quick enough, that way not  _ everyone  _ would see it and the boy wouldn’t be known as the kid crying at the Hufflepuff table. _

_ Or he could just ignore it? Oikawa thought that’s probably what he’d prefer. He rather not let anyone see his tears, not except Iwa-chan and maybe,  _ maybe  _ the Iwaizumis or his mom if he was feeling brave enough. So maybe he should just let the boy cry and it would be better than forcing him to realize someone else was watching. _

_ The boy let out another sob and Oikawa’s shoulders tensed. _

_ There were footsteps and Oikawa could genuinely say he’d never felt so relieved as when someone else approached the crying kid, taking the choice out of Oikawa’s hands. _

_ “Hey,” the boy from the Sorting Ceremony--Kuroo, that was it--sat across from the crying boy. “Hey, man, you okay?” _

_ The crying kid looked up, breath hitching as he blinked up with watery gold eyes. Oikawa focused hard on his parchment and pretended he wasn’t listening in. _

_ The boy wiped at his eyes, strange grey streaked hair sticking against damp, red cheeks. “I miss….I miss K-Keiji.” _

_ “Ah, feeling homesick,” Kuroo asked. _

_ The boy nodded, drawing in smaller. _

_ “Yeah, I miss my mom, too,” Kuroo confided quietly. “Who’s Keiji? Your brother?” _

_ “Best friend,” the boy answered quietly. _

_ “Younger,” Kuroo asked. _

_ “A year younger,” the boy said, voice wobbling, “and my sisters are older and they’re busy, so….so it’s just  _ me _.” the boy tugged at his Hufflepuff tie, using it to wipe at his eyes in a way that made Oikawa compulsively feel the need to straighten his own. “It’s never been just me before. And...and I kept waking up my dormmates so I came down here.” _

_ Kuroo seemed to take all this in. _

_ “You know….my best friend Kenma’s a year younger, too,” Kuroo said slowly, “so, how about---since we both gotta wait a year until they can come here, too--how about  _ we _ be each other’s best friend until then?” _

_ “Really?” The boy perked up, just a little bit. _

_ “Totally,” Kuroo stuck out a hand. “Tetsuro Kuroo, I’m in Ravenclaw.” _

_ “Kotaro Bokuto!” The boy beamed shyly. “Hufflepuff!” _

_ “Awesome!” Kuroo grinned back, tugging at the other boy’s tie still slightly damp with tears. “Come on, let’s go grab you a new tie so we still have time for breakfast.” _

_ The boy’s stomach growled and Bokuto nodded like that was the most important thing that had ever been said. _

_ “I love breakfast,” Bokuto said firmly. _

_ Kuroo slung an arm around his shoulders. “Bo, I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship.” _

_ They strolled out of the hall, Oikawa tracking them with his eyes without looking up. He felt oddly like he’d just done something wrong….or maybe not wrong….but that he’d missed something somehow and he couldn’t exactly figure out what. _

_ It probably didn’t matter. _

_ The important thing was the kid stopped crying and now Oikawa could focus on his letter and the much more exciting prospect of his first day at Hogwarts. _

_ “Why are you up so early?” _

_ Oikawa jumped hard enough to whack his arm on the table. _

_ “Iwa-chan!” Oikawa pouted, rubbing at his arm. “I told you! You can’t sneak up on people with your big caveman feet! What if I’d whacked my head and then, I  _ died  _ and then, you’d have to tell your mom all by yourself that you killed me with your big feet!” _

_ Iwaizumi ignored him entirely, falling in the seat across from him. “Seriously, Stupidkawa, why are you up so early?” _

_ “Couldn’t sleep,” Oikawa chirped. “It’s our first day at Hogwarts! Probably the most important day of our lives. How could I waste it sleeping?” _

_ Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, poking at the parchment. “Whatcha writing?” _

_ “A letter to little Tobio-chan! I gotta tell him about what Houses we got,” Oikawa said cheerfully before giving Iwaizumi a critical look. “Without me, you’ll probably forget all about it so when we come back for Christmas he’ll likely have forgotten even your name and I’ll be the best mentor by default.” He thought for another second. “Not that I’m not already, of course.” _

_ “You’re a terrible influence and I’m surprised you haven’t corrupted that kid already,” Iwaizumi said flatly. _

_ Oikawa stuck out his tongue. “Oh, please, Tobio-chan loves me! I’m his  _ favorite _!” _

_ “No accounting for taste,” Iwaizumi said back. _

_ Oikawa huffed. “Just for that you can write your own letter and I’m not telling little Tobio-chan  _ anything  _ about you!” _

_ “Like to see you try when we’re still sharing an owl,” Iwaizumi retorted lazily. _

_ “.....maybe a sentence about you,” Oikawa relented. “How’s your dorm?” _

_ “Fine,” Iwaizumi answered. “I’ve got the shy kid from the boat in my dorm. You remember him, yeah? Azumane?” _

_ Oikawa hummed in vague assent, already starting in on his letter. _

_ “What about you? How are your dormmates?” _

_ Oikawa considered, thinking of the cheerful strangeness that was Matsu and Makki and the much more subdued confusion that came from half their interactions with Suga. _

_ “Weird,” he eventually concluded. _

_ Iwaizumi’s gaze sharpened. “They’re not being bad, are they? Because of the muggleborn stuff? My dormmates were talking and….just, you tell me if they are, alright?” _

_ Oikawa laughed, looking up at his best friend and rolling his eyes. _

_ “Quit worrying so much, Iwa-chan, you’re going to get wrinkles.” Oikawa smiled. “I’m fine. There’s no monsters for you to fight here.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

The giant cobra coiled around their prone query, hissing ominously as their mouth unhinged to reveal glistening fangs.

“Awwww,” Noya said. “Look, they’re getting along!”

Flumpy remained utterly still, not out of fear but rather from apathy. He let out a small yawn as the snake peered down at it curiously.

In a single motion, the cobra dissolved back into inky smoke before reforming to scuttle back to Noya in a moving blanket of black spiders.

Noya laughed as the boggarts crawled up his arm. “It’s okay, little guys, Flumpy’s a friend! He’s not going to hurt you.”

“Huh, you know somehow I don’t think they were particularly worried,” Tanaka commented, picking up Flumpy from the ground. The flobberlump looked up at him before apparently assessing he wasn’t worth the effort to move and curling back up to go to sleep.

“Probably not,” Noya admitted, patting the spiders absently as he sat back down on the forest floor. “Well, I guess we should….”

“Yeah,” Tanaka agreed, pulling out their files and sitting them in the middle.

They both stared at them.

See, here was the thing….

They had a plan and, more importantly, they had  _ motivation  _ which was always more important than a plan _.  _ In the past week, they’d looked through every scrap of paper they could find, from news to family diaries to….to  _ everything  _ that could possibly connect Rokuro and Jin Tanaka to Kirika Uragiri. 

Which brought them to two problems.

The first problem: apparently when you’re in a super secret, under the table extremist organization, you don’t keep great records of the other members. And, once a Ghost is arrested and locked far away in the darkest cells of Azkaban, The Prophet evidently didn’t think there was much need to report on them anymore. In other words, there actually  _ wasn’t  _ many diaries or much news to look through.

The second problem was…

“We kind of suck at this,” Tanaka said bluntly.

“We can figure it out,” Noya immediately reassured. “Remember last year, we figured out about Asahi, right? And that was a secret for  _ years! _ ”

“...I guess,” Tanaka agreed, “but that’s kind of because he transformed in front of you.” He winced. “Really we probably should have realized that a while ago.”

“We figured out the Heir of Slytherin stuff,” Noya argued before wilting. “I mean some of it at least.”

Tanaka did not look that reassured.

“Look, Suga and his friends do this like every year,” Noya said confidently. “We’ll do what they do!”

“What do they do,” Tanaka asked.

“They just...I don’t know, they read a bunch of stuff and investigate things,” Noya said. “We can do that, it’s easy. We just need to find the right stuff to read.”

Tanaka looked down at Flumpy and didn’t say anything.

Noya slumped. “Do you think we should tell the others? They could probably help.” He huffed. “Tsukishima would think of something, for sure.”

_ “No, _ ” Tanaka said adamantly, looking back up. “There’s no way Daichi and Ennoshita won’t shut us down. Not unless we already found something. Noya, I can’t…,” he pressed his lips firm before continuing, “I can’t just stop this. I can’t keep not knowing.”

“Alright,” Noya tugged the files forward, spiders crawling off of him to spread along the papers, “so, we’ll figure out somewhere else to look. What do we know?”

“We know my parents and Yachi’s aunt were Ghosts,” Tanaka said. “We know Kirika worked as a spy in the Aurors while my parents mainly worked in the pureblood circles.”

“The Uragiris were purebloods, right,” Noya said, “maybe they knew each other from that.”

“Maybe,” Tanaka shrugged. “But, from everything we found, the Uragiris were a neutral family with stronger ties to the Light. My parents were  _ definitely  _ Traditionalists.”

“What if we’re looking at it from the wrong part,” Noya said. “We keep looking at it from how they knew each other during the war. Maybe it’s less complicated--maybe they just met in prison and Kirika liked them enough to break them out?”

“If they broke out,” Tanaka put in, purposefully keeping his palm open and focusing on Flumpy resting in the middle. “If they’re not just dead and we’re on a wild Hippogriff hunt.”

“Nah, this could work.” Noya gently brushed the boggarts off the files. “We know Kirika broke out somehow, we know everyone thought  _ she  _ was dead until she showed up at Hogwarts. And we know your parents ‘died’ like three days after she was found out. It has to be her. She  _ has  _ to be the one who broke them out.” He pushed the file forward. “Now, all we need to do is find out how.”

Tanaka took the file in his free hand, chewing on his lip. “Maybe we can see if their cells were close together? Get the full write ups from their deaths?” He looked up. “You think that’ll work?”

“Definitely!” Noya stood up, eyes already lighting back up. “See, the investigation stuff isn’t that hard!”

Tanaka grinned. “How do we get the write ups and the cell layout?”

There was a long pause, filled to the brim with expectant silence.

Noya fell back with a thump and groaned.

“.....Crap.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

The world was quiet.

Hinata could still feel the aches in his arms, the soreness he hadn’t gotten around to healing yet, didn’t really want to heal yet because it helped him remember the places he needed to work on.

He poked down at his meal.

When he closed his eyes, he could see plays, feel the sting where the Quaffle should have been in his hands but never was--a hands width away, a meter, five meters, further.

He took a bite without really tasting it.

What did he need to fix?

How could he get better?

What has he been--

“Hinata?”

Hinata looked up to find his friends staring back at him, frowning in a way that said it wasn’t the first time they’d said his name.

Hinata stuck on a smile. “Sorry, didn’t hear you, what’s up?”

“Um,” Yachi hesitated, “are you okay?”

“Just tired.” Hinata’s smile took on a sheepish edge. “I didn’t really sleep well.”

Kageyama was still frowning at him, brow drawn together and--for once--Hinata didn’t really want his odd Quidditch related near mind reading to pick up Hinata’s moods.

Especially when Hinata was still trying to figure out what he was feeling himself.

Hinata tried to brighten his smile.

Kageyama’s frown got worse.

Kenma looked between them before settling on Hinata. “Trouble sleeping?”

“Yeah.” Hinata shrugged. “Kept thinking about stuff, I guess.”

“Hinata, is anything wrong,” Yachi asked and Hinata felt more than saw the whole table tense.

“Oh crap, someone’s not trying to kill you already, are they?” Lev groaned. “It’s barely the second week!”

Hinata rubbed his eyes, feeling the weight of tiredness. The itch was back under his skin.

“No, it’s not anything like that. You don’t have to worry about me.” He looked down, fiddling with his fork as the words bubbled out of his throat. “ _ Ugh _ ,” he groaned, “I just keep thinking about the Quidditch game!”

“Oh that.” Lev nodded like that was reasonable. “Yeah, you sucked.”

Kenma elbowed him hard.

“Ow,” Lev complained. “What? He  _ did! _ ”

“Lev,” Yachi hissed.

“No, he’s right,” Hinata said. “I did suck.”

“See!” Lev rolled his eyes. “But who cares? You guys still won in the end, that’s the important part.”

“But, I didn’t  _ help _ ,” Hinata insisted.

“I wouldn’t say that,” Yachi soothed, “you still did a great job distracting the Beaters, Amani and Misaki wouldn’t have scored some of those goals without you.”

“But, I could do  _ more _ .” Hinata stood up suddenly. “I can do more, I  _ should _ .”

Only he couldn’t.

The soreness of his body ached.

He couldn’t.

Hinata looked down at his plate and suddenly wasn’t hungry anymore.

“I couldn’t catch anything,” he said. “I never have any trouble with Kageyama’s tosses. But last weekend, I couldn’t catch anything.”

“I don’t know what you’re so annoyed at,” Kageyama said, speaking up for the first time. “If you play better with me, then just play with me.”

“Huh?” Hinata looked up.

“Just keep playing on the same team as me,” Kageyama said like it was simple. “We’ll talk to Bokuto and Terushima about the sign ups. Matsukawa and Hanamaki already had him work it out so they would only play Beaters as a pair. We’ll just ask him to do the same for us.”

Hinata frowned. “You really think that’ll work?”

Kageyama shrugged, beginning to look annoyed. “Why wouldn’t it?”

“Ugh,” Lev groaned. “But, that’ll mean we gotta deal with you two’s stupid quick passes again.”

“Better practice,” Kenma said quietly.

Hinata was still frowning. “Wait, Kageyama, you’re really fine with that?”

“Yeah,” Kageyama scratched the back of his neck, the scowl pulling back to blush a little. “I kind of….had trouble throwing slower, too. It was….weird.” He muttered the last part.

“….What if we get to play less,” Hinata asked. “You know because there’s not room on the team for two all the time?”

“We can still practice,” Kageyama argued sharply, narrowing his eyes, “it’ll probably be better for the team, too. For next year.”

Hinata sat back down slowly, looking at the grain of the table.

“But, if I keep only playing with you,” he said quietly, “then, how will I learn the rest of the stuff?”

Kageyama’s hand slammed on the table.

“What have you been doing the last three years,” he snapped out.

Hinata flinched back, the words echoing in his ears.

He blinked rapidly, looking back up and trying to focus like he’d been abruptly thrown out of a fog.

“What?”

Kageyama huffed, tips of his ears coloring red as the rest of the table stared at him.

“I just meant,” he grit out, voice struggling back to calm, “that what have we been doing the past years if not learning stuff? Together. This doesn’t have to be any different.”

Hinata was still staring at him.

He was vaguely aware that the rest of their friends had gone quiet, waiting on them.

Kageyama glared at him. “So, do you want to play together or not?”

“Of course,” Hinata agreed immediately.

Kageyama’s shoulders fell back, relaxing just enough to fall to a normal level where they had been resting just below his ears.

The atmosphere of the table shifted like a held breath had just been released.

“We’ll talk to Bokuto later,” Kageyama said.

Hinata smiled. “Okay.”

The words were still ringing in his head, mixing with the aches of his body and the sting of his hand still waiting.

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

“But, Suga, you gotta understand it’s the  _ perfect _ plan,” Daichi said. “Absolutely perfect!”

“Mmmhmm,” Suga said, smiling indulgently at him while resting his feet in his lap.

They’d been sitting on the bench and enjoying the sun for the past ten minutes--over half of those had been spent explaining said plan to keep Noya and Tanaka busy.

“Cause you see the reason it works,” Daichi explained excitedly...for the third time, “is that Noya and Tanaka  _ love  _ causing us trouble. I’m pretty sure they live for it actually. I mean first it was the dragon and then there was the map--”

“Maps do sound absolutely terrifying,” Suga agreed.

“--and then, the boggarts,” Daichi continued, oblivious to his boyfriend’s teasing, “but  _ really  _ that was only the main stuff. Which is why the plan works. Because if they already  _ have  _ something they think is driving us crazy, then they’re still interested. And if they’re still interested, then they’re not bored. And if they’re not bored,  _ then….. _ ,” he spread his hands, “we get a free year. It’s beautiful, it’s wonderful, it’s….it's….”

“Perfect,” Suga suggested.

Daichi grinned. “Exactly.”

Suga shook his head, pushing up to kiss his cheek. “I’m glad you’re happy about your plan.”

Daichi squeezed the ankle still sitting in his lap. “You’re going to be happy, too.”

Suga fluttered his eyes, smile going mischievous. “Oh?”

“Less time corralling Noya and Tanaka means more time I get to spend with you,” Daichi leaned forward, resting his hand behind Suga’s neck. “Merlin, Suga, I’m going to actually get to relax this year. It’ll be great, I’ll probably de-age or something.”

Suga laughed. “Perish the thought. Are you telling me I have to wait  _ another  _ year until your hair matches mine? The nerve, Daichi. I’ll have to go find Noya and Tanaka another project right now!”

“You’re so mean to me,” Daichi said, not sounding at all like he meant it. “So, so mean.”

Suga kissed him and Daichi gave up trying to sound annoyed in order to follow his lips.

A perfect year. One without any trouble or any--

Suga pulled back and gave him a look. “You’re still thinking about your plan, aren’t you?”

“It’s perfect,” Daichi whispered back, kissing Suga lightly. “Just wait, a year with no problems.”

And, then, a new voice rang out.

“Daichi, we have a problem!”

Daichi’s head fell onto Suga’s shoulder and he moaned.

Suga laughed at him because he was a horrible, wonderful boyfriend.

Daichi looked up. 

Ennoshita stopped in front of him, soon crowded around by Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, and Asahi, all staring down at him where he was just trying to have a nice day with his boyfriend.

Suga withdrew his legs from Daichi’s lap and stood up, kissing his cheek as he did.

“Sounds like you need to work on your plan,” Suga teased. “I’ll see you after the ceremony tonight.”

Daichi watched him go before glaring back at his own friends.

“What,” he demanded.

“Tsuki and I ran into Noya and Tanaka after Muggle Studies,” Yamaguchi said quickly. “They were coming back from the forest.”

“....alright,” Daichi said. “Well, that’s not too unusual. They do practically live there half the time and don’t bring things back  _ most  _ of the time. So, I think we’re probably safe.”

“They looked  _ bored _ ,” Yamaguchi shouted.

Daichi’s spine straightened. “Did they have Flumpy?”

“Yes!” Yamaguchi nodded urgently. “They had Flumpy and they looked bored!”

Ennoshita sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I knew it was too good to last. Well, at least we still had a week before--”

“ _ No,”  _ Daichi cut him off. “This isn’t the end. We can’t just give up like this.” He focused on Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. “Are you absolutely certain they were  _ bored _ ?”

“That’s true,” Asahi broke in with wide eyes. “Maybe they were just tired! From Quidditch!”

“Definitely bored.” Tsukishima killed that hope quickly. “Trust me, I  _ know  _ disinterest. Shoulders slumped, eyes drifting like they were thinking of something else. Merlin, they didn’t even shove Flumpy in my face once.” He grimaced. “We’re doomed.”

“There’s still a chance!” Yamaguchi’s eyes darted around the group. “Daichi’s right. We can’t just give up. The flobberlump didn’t work for long; but, maybe….maybe we can just distract them with something else!”

“Like what,” Ennoshita asked.

Yamaguchi’s hands flailed in an aborted gesture. “I...I don’t know. We’ll find something!”

“We don’t have much time,” Tsukishima said. “Either we find something to keep them busy right now or they’ll probably, I don’t know, adopt a baby troll or something.”

“We need to keep them busy.” Daichi’s eyes brightened. “Asahi!”

“Um, yes,” the larger teen said cautiously

“Distract Noya,” Daichi ordered.

Ennoshita nodded. “That’s perfect!”

“W-What?” Asahi spluttered. “You want me to distract  _ Noya _ ? But….but how?”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes hard. “You’re literally dating him. I’m sure you can think of something.”

“Oh,” Asahi blushed, “oh, right.”

“So, it’s settled,” Daichi said firmly, “Asahi will distract Noya and we’ll try to find something small and most importantly  _ not dangerous _ that’ll hopefully keep them busy longer than Flumpy. Got it?”

The group nodded as one.

Daichi released a breath and prepared for war. “Let’s do this.”

He was  _ not  _ giving up his perfect year.

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

Bokuto paced. “What if he can’t find the table?”

“It’s our usual library table,” Kuroo said. “I think Akaashi can manage.”

“What if he forgot the time,” Bokuto asked, checking his watch again.

“He won’t.”

“He could,” Bokuto argued.

“But, he won’t.” Kuroo looked at Kenma. “Hey, when have you ever known Akaashi to get the time wrong?”

“Never,” Kenma said quietly.

Bokuto tried to breathe.

“It’s going to be  _ fine,  _ Bo,” Kuroo reassured. “What did I say? I’m a romance expert! And you’ve got both me and Kenma here to help you. What better than a study date to set up for a Hogsmeade date?”

Kenma looked down at his book, cheeks turning a faint, faint red before he focused and the color was wiped away.

Kuroo didn’t notice. “Plus, it’s you and Akaashi. Believe me, there’s nothing to worry about.”

Bokuto released the breath and seemed to relax….

….for a second.

“What if I forget how to read,” Bokuto blurted.

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “That’s not going to happen.”

“It could,” Bokuto panicked. “What if I do?”

“Then, fake it,” Kuroo told him.

“....Oh.” Bokuto nodded. “Yeah, that could work.”

Kenma sighed, already opening his book.

“Hey, wait, smell my breath,” Bokuto said before almost launching forward over the table, pushing his face in front of Kuroo.

Kuroo leaned back immediately. “Dude, no!”

“Come on, please!” Bokuto made puppy dog eyes.

“Smell your own breath!”

“But, what if it smells terrible and I’m the only one that can’t smell it and, then, Akaashi like passes out or something and he never wants to date me?”

“....Bro?”

Bokuto’s eyes got even more pitiful. “You’re my best friend.”

“Ugh, fine,” Kuroo said, scrunching up his nose and moving forward.

Bokuto puffed air out at him.

Kuroo frowned in consideration. “Did you eat pot roast for dinner?”

“....maybe?”

There was a light cough and both turned, Bokuto still laying half on the table, to find Akaashi staring back at them.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto scrambled back. “When did you get here?!”

“About a minute ago,” Kenma said dryly.

“Why didn’t you say anything,” Kuroo muttered under his breath. “We’re  _ helping,  _ remember?”

Kenma shrugged.

Akaashi was still staring back at them, mouth tilted up in slight amusement.

“Oh, wait!” Bokuto stood up so fast he whacked his knee on the table  _ hard _ .  _ “Ow!  _ Ow, crap! _ ” _

The smile dropped from Akaashi’s face. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Bokuto limped out of his seat. “Here, let me get the chair for you!”

Kuroo nodded in approval.

“That’s alright, I got it,” Akaashi grabbed the chair a second before Bokuto could grab it. His frown deepened, looking at Bokuto’s wince. “Are you sure you shouldn’t sit down? That sounded like it hurt.”

“It’s fine,” Bokuto said even though his smile had gone tight and he was gently checking on his knee under the table.

Akaashi was still eying him as if he was considering dragging him out to do healing spells which was just….not good study date goals.

Kuroo stepped in. “So, Akaashi, Bo said you’re not entering the tournament.”

“I don’t see much point,” Akaashi agreed, finally giving up assessing Bokuto to grab his books from his bag. “Besides, I don’t think I’d have much of a chance of getting chosen anyway.”

“What,” Bokuto broke in, “of course, you do, Keiji! You’re amazing!”

Akaashi smiled. “Thank you; but, trust me, it’s really not my place. I can see someone else in the spotlight much clearer.” His eyes flickered back to Kuroo. “I take it the rest of you are entering, then.”

Kuroo shrugged. “Yeah, except Suga and Oikawa.”

Akaashi frowned. “Really?”

“Of course,” Kuroo reached out and punched Bokuto in the shoulder. “Hopefully, I can still beat out this guy, though. Won’t be easy, sure. What--one of the youngest Hufflepuff Quidditch captains in a century, gifted Arithmancy prodigy, probably one of the greatest wizards of our age, plus” he winked at Bokuto who was quickly turning bright red under the praise, “awesome smile and great arms. I’ve got pretty impressive competition. Don’t you think, Akaashi?”

Akaashi looked at him like he was a crazy person.

Kenma judged Kuroo more quietly.

“Too much,” he whispered under his breath.

“And,” Kuroo continued because he was on a roll, “of course, the competition’s not the only great thing about the tournament. There’s also the Yule Ball! That’ll be great! Right, Bo?”

Bokuto stared.

“Right,  _ Bo, _ ” Kuroo repeated. “The  _ Ball _ ? Even better than Hogsmeade, yeah?”

Bokuto jumped, almost hitting his knee again. “Oh, yeah the Ball! I’m, um, really excited about that, too!”

“Bokuto,” Akaashi frowned at him, “you hate dancing. Last time, you fell and broke your arm  _ and  _ nearly twisted your mother’s ankle.”

“Well, I wouldn't say I hate it,” Bokuto winced. “I’m just, um, not great at it?”

Kuroo gave him a look.

“But...I can get better,” Bokuto guessed, the last part trailing off like a question.

Kuroo gave him a thumbs up.

Bokuto sighed in relief.

“Hey, practicing for the dance, what a great idea,” Kuroo said, turning back to Akaashi, “why don’t we all work on it. I bet you’re really good at dancing. Yeah, Akaashi?”

Akaashi shook his head. “Actually, I think I’m worse than Bokuto. Honestly, I was probably going to stay in for the Yule Ball and try to enjoy the quiet.”

Bokuto drooped. “Oh, you’re not going?

“I don’t really have a good reason to and dances aren’t exactly my favorite,” Akaashi said simply before he frowned. “Bokuto, where’s your Charms book? We should start studying.”

“My book?” Bokuto grabbed his bag, shuffling through it with movements increasingly growing more frantic. “Ah….oh crap, I swear it was here.”

“You had it at lunch,” Akaashi reminded him.

“Yeah.” Bokuto moaned, head falling on the table. “Guys, I think I left it in the Great Hall.”

“I can grab it.” Akaashi stood up.

“What? No!” Bokuto stood, too, breath hissing out as he put weight on his bruised knee. “No, Keiji, you don’t have to do that! The elves probably already packed it up.That’ll take forever! I’ll get it from the kitchen and run back!”

Akaashi gave him a small smile. “I don’t mind going, especially if your knee’s still hurting.”

“But….,” Bokuto frowned, “But, Akaashi, then you won’t get to work on stuff!”

Akaashi’s smile took on a slightly bashful edge. “I actually already finished my homework this morning; you just seemed excited so I decided it wouldn’t hurt to study more.”

Bokuto was still gaping at him, trying to think of an excuse.

“I really don’t mind. I can drop it off in the Hufflepuff common room.” He nodded at the rest of them. “That way you three can still stay and work on everything else.”

“Um,” Kuroo said, also trying to come up with an excuse and coming up blank.

Kenma sighed, throwing in the towel for the rest of them.

“Maybe we can work something out another time,” he said to his roommate.

Akaashi nodded before sweeping back out of the library.

Bokuto’s head hit the table with a thunk.

“Well….,” Kuroo started, “hey, at least he agreed because you were excited. That’s probably a good sign, yeah?”

Bokuto moaned. “Why am I so bad at this?”

“No, come on,” Kuroo prodded at his shoulder. “You’re not bad; this was just….a missed opportunity. A chance to try something even  _ better  _ the next time and actually ask him out. You only need to get it right one, okay? The rest are just, er, practice runs.”

Bokuto looked up, smile a little bit tired but there.

“Practice runs,” he asked.

“Exactly,” Kuroo agreed. “So, the next time, you can knock it through the hoops, yeah?”

Bokuto nodded, taking in the words, before looking at Kenma. “Hey, do  _ you  _ think I’ve got a shot?”

Kenma paused, considering his words.

“Keiji cares about you,” he eventually said quietly, “sometimes, all it takes is knowing you care back.”

“See!” Kuroo beamed, gesturing at Kenma. “If Kenma says you got this, then you definitely got this! You’ll be fine!”

“You should also let me check your knee,” Kenma broke in, “I think it’s starting to swell.”

“More sound advice,” Kuroo agreed.

“Huh, oh,” Bokuto said, obligingly sticking his knee out and letting Kenma run diagnostic charms before a light healing spell. “Thanks.”

He looked up at Kuroo, smile widening. “So another chance, a better one?”

Kuroo nodded firmly. “Besides, it’s not as if this was a  _ real _ date, right? This was just helping you practice.”

Kenma frowned, looking down to examine Bokuto’s fading bruise even after it had healed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

Hinata was late.

He was  _ late  _ and he was running to the front of the castle and his tie was only half tied and the formal dress robes, the ones he almost never had to wear, felt itchy and scratchy.

To make it worse, this time, Hufflepuff’s line was assigned the  _ furthest  _ from the castle entrance. Which means people would  _ notice  _ he was late which meant Aone, the Hufflepuff boys Prefect, would see he was late and kill him. Or, actually, because it was Aone, he’d be quietly  _ disappointed _ in him--which was obviously the worst consequence of all.

He skidded out of the castle a second before Headmaster Ukai was about to start.

And Hufflepuff’s row was still half the courtyard away.

He’d have to sprint for it.

No, wait, that was a terrible idea and would definitely get him noticed.

He’d have to, um--

Two pairs of hands grabbed onto his shoulders and pulled him firmly into the closest line.

“Late,” Oikawa tsked from one side.

“Here, lean over,” Suga said from his other, steady hands going to fix his tie and somehow straighten his robes in a way where they weren’t pulling too tight against Hinata’s chest.

Hinata blinked, still breathing hard as he finally took in where he was standing.

His eyes widened. “This is the  _ Slytherin _ line!”

“Your powers of observation never cease to amaze me,” Oikawa remarked.

Suga hid a smile. “It’s fine, Hinata, just hide your tie for now and maybe you can sneak over later.”

“But…,” Hinata stayed tense.

Oikawa seemed to read it off of him and smirked. “Don’t worry, little badger, Suga and I will protect you from all the big bad snakes that want to eat you.”

Hinata glared.

Well, now, he was  _ definitely  _ staying.

Suga hit Oikawa’s shoulder over Hinata’s head. “Hush, the ceremony’s starting.”

“Yay,” Oikawa deadpanned.

“Students.” Headmaster Ukai was squinting off into the distance and, now that Hinata could focus, there was something there--a small black spec, slowly getting larger. “Look alive, it looks like our guests from Beauxbatons are about to make land.”

The black spec expanded, getting closer and closer until it had spread out into multiple specs and then--

“Oh,  _ wow _ ,” Suga breathed out.

Giant golden horses, with large spread wings, soared through the sky--an elegant, finely wrought carriage slung wildly behind them.

In the sunset of the castle, shining off the horses' manes and the gleaming metal of the carriage, it was a gorgeous sight.

The carriage got closer.

A few of the students yelped, moving back quickly as the carriage careened to the earth.

Somehow, through a force that just had to be magic, the carriage pulled to a perfect stop, making it look smooth despite the hasty descent as a young teen in a light blue uniform hopped out and extended the steps.

Headmaster Ukai nodded. “Headmaster Hibarida. Welcome to Hogwarts.”

A middle aged man with styled black hair and a large, booming smile stepped out of the carriage. “Ukai, long time no see. Thanks for having us!”

He strode down on the courtyard, followed by dozens of students filling out--far more than the carriage should reasonably be allowed to hold.

A teen with his face half-covered in a face mask looked particularly uncomfortable, shielding his eyes against the sun as he continued behind the headmaster without making  _ any  _ eye contact unless he couldn’t avoid it. This was made particularly difficult by the boy with light brown hair that stood next to him, smile even more present compared to the absence of his companion’s, as he eagerly pointed out parts of the castle.

A teen with grey hair tipped in black followed behind them, talking quietly with a black haired boy sporting a particularly blank expression.

All the students, both girls and boys, carried themselves with an easy kind of confidence--a professionalism portrayed in a quiet dignity.

Except--

A short boy, possibly even an underclassmen, with shockingly white hair darted in between the group, eyes wide. “Oh! Oh, hey, look, guys, they have a lake! Do you think we can--”

The teen with the face mask grabbed him by the back of his robes and held him still.

“Calm down,” he ordered quietly, “we just got here.”

Hinata stared at the white haired teen, eyes drawn.

The teen noticed him staring, giving him an enthusiastic wave that was quickly met with a sigh from the teen still holding his robes.

“Well,” Suga whispered at his side, “they seem….”

“Interesting,” Oikawa finished before turning down the row, “so, how much did Irihata threaten you two not to plan anything for this?”

Matsu shook his head sadly. “Have we taught you nothing? Threats don’t work on us.”

“Exactly,” Makki said. “He bribed us.”

“With what,” Suga asked.

“Detention,” Matsu said brightly.

Hinata frowned. “He bribed you with  _ detention _ ?”

“Yep, any detention we get this semester is served in the Charms classroom,” Makki agreed wistfully.

“Oh.” Suga nodded. “You love Charms.”

“Ha, yeah, and Professor Ukai always gets bored about ten minutes in and shows us how to do the  _ cool  _ ones,” Matsu said.

Oikawa shook his head. “Unbelievable.”

“If you ask nicely, we may show you some,” Makki said before tilting his head. “Wait,  _ can _ you ask nicely? Like would you have an allergic reaction or something? Don’t threaten your health or anything?”

Oikawa huffed. “Oh, please, I’m the  _ nicest _ \---”

The rest of his sentence was cut off as the lake exploded outward, sending a wave that splashed down and utterly drenched the unlucky first years standing in the front.

“Heh,” Oikawa laughed.

“ _ So _ nice,” Matsu teased.

Oikawa elbowed him.

The wave crashed back down, revealing a ship rising out of the water before it pulled up to shore. A plank was lowered.

“Here they come,” Suga muttered and Hinata looked up, only to find Oikawa already frowning.

An old man, probably as old as Headmaster Ukai himself took the lead, a stern expression sitting heavily on his face and large eyebrows pulled decidedly down.

“Washijo,” Headmaster Ukai greeted.

“Ukai,” Headmaster Washijo returned.

Headmaster Ukai stepped to the side, gesturing to the castle behind him. “Welcome back.”

If anything Washijo’s expression got even heavier, scowl deepening as his gaze swept from the castle to the students gathered around it.

He turned back to Ukai. “I see nothing’s changed.”

He continued on before Ukai could answer and Hinata got the first look at the rest of the Durmstrang contingent.

Taking up the lead was a teen with short cropped brown hair and a serious expression that complemented his headmasters.

He scanned the crowd, eyes immediately landing on Hinata’s group and focusing.

Beside him, Hinata heard Oikawa sigh. He looked up.

Oikawa was already glaring at the teen, who was staring right back. 

“Great,” he muttered, “just great.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to all of you so, so much! You're awesome, great, and amazing people and I really appreciate your support!
> 
> Also, so my mom's coming next week (and she's bringing food from my home state which means I am beyond thrilled). With that, I'm taking next week off to hang out with her so the next chapter will be in TWO WEEKS rather than one.
> 
> More fun is coming; but, also please check out these awesome quotation art and design of the infamous newspaper article that started Noya and Tanaka's quest: https://aurieeeeeenyx.tumblr.com/tagged/Hq-at-Hogwarts
> 
> Next Chapter: Surprise, Surprise  
> Post Date: Aug. 1-2
> 
> ALSO, GUYS, THE MANGA IS ENDING THIS WEEK AND I AM BOTH SO HAPPY AND SO EMOTIONAL, AAAAHHHH
> 
> Always feel free to find me on tumblr where I reblog a good bit of haikyuu and random stuff along with answering asks and headcanons for my stories: https://greycappedjester.tumblr.com/


	7. Surprise, Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just feel like I should note this. This chapter as the fictional magical worlds of other countries discussed--I promise this absolutely isn't me making a comment on those actual, real countries which are I'm sure nice and lovely, it's just me trying to think about how other fictional magical countries would be affected by the Giant's War in the wizarding world of Great Britain.

Sitting in front of them was one of the most beautiful girls the group had ever seen.

She also looked exactly like a female version of Lev.

Which made the first fact very,  _ very  _ weird for most everyone involved--the exceptions being Lev and the girl herself.

“Lyovochka!” Alisa Haiba crushed her brother to her chest. “My adorable baby brother! I’m  _ so  _ happy to see you! Are these the friends you keep talking about?!”

“Yeah!” Lev grinned back with all the enthusiasm of a puppy. “Alisa! Hogwarts is awesome, just wait, I’m going to show you everything! There’s a giant squid in the lake! And there’s supposedly these giant spiders in the forest! Oh, and my room! It’s underwater! Remember how I told you about that?! It’s so amazing--I mean,” Lev pointed up, “look, even our ceiling’s great!” 

Both siblings looked up happily at the star covered ceiling of the Great Hall before looking back at each other, smiles widening. 

“Ooooh, I want to see everything,” Alisa enthused, finally letting Lev go to turn to the rest of the table. Her eyes had an extra twinkle when they landed on Hinata. “And I’ve heard so much about you, too! Let me guess! I want to see if I can guess which are which from Lyovochka’s stories.”

She pointed at Yachi first. “Yachi, of course. I hear you are very, very cool.”

Yachi blushed. “Um, I don’t--”

“The  _ coolest _ .” Kageyama and Hinata interrupted her together.

Yachi’s blush deepened even as she continued to address Alisa. “Thank you! I’m really excited to finally meet you. Lev’s told us so much about you.”

Alisa smiled back even as she leaned over to ruffle her little brother’s hair.

She tapped her chin before turning back to the group. “And you must be Kenma, I know by the hair.”

Kenma nodded, blank face turning up a small, polite smile in recognition.

“Which would mean you’re Kageyama,” Alisa guessed, waiting for Kageyama’s confirmation, before she turned to the shortest member of the group and her smile widened to untold brightness. “And  _ you _ ! You I’ve heard the  _ most _ about! You must be Yaku!”

“Huh,” Hinata said and Kageyama snorted beside him, Yachi covering her mouth to hide a similar reaction.

“No, no,” Lev waved a hand, “that’s Hinata, the other really short one.”

“Hey,” Hinata objected.

“The one with all the danger stuff, remember,” Lev continued as if Hinata hadn’t spoken.

“Ah!” Alisa nodded at Hinata. “My apologies, I’ve heard about you, too.”

She pouted, looking back at her brother. “Then, where’s the Yaku boy you’re always talking about? I wanted to meet him, too.”

“Oh.” Lev turned a bright red. “You can. Yaku just normally sit with Moniwa and Konoha so….um, just not now.”

Alisa was still frowning. “Why doesn’t he sit with  _ you _ ? I thought you were his favorite person.”

“I am! I definitely am,” Lev confirmed immediately. “Just you know,” he leaned forward, lowering his voice as if imparting a secret, “I wouldn’t want to scare the others, right? They’re sensitive to that stuff.”

Alisa nodded in understanding.

“What,” Kageyama said flatly.

Kenma leaned forward. “Out of curiosity, what exactly have you heard about Yaku?”

“Oooh,” Alisa smiled, obviously getting ready to impart a favorite subject, “No worries, my brother explained everything to me. I heard Yaku is very, very tiny; but also extremely smart and very cute, too. But, despite this, everyone thinks he’s the most terrifying person in the entire school and it feels like he can turn someone to dust just with a single look so many are quite scared to talk to him.” She beamed at her brother. “Except for Lyovochka, of course, who was very brave and befriended him while my brother was still a small first year himself. Then, he learned that the scary Yaku who terrified the school was secretly a really kind person underneath. Which is why my brother’s his favorite person!”

_ “What,”  _ Kageyama said more emphatically.

Lev nodded eagerly. “Exactly! That’s exactly what happened!”

“Um,” Yachi said in the exact same tone she used when Hinata and Kageyama were doing something really stupid and she was unsure if she should stop them or help clean up after the mess.

Kenma closed his book, looking at Alisa. “You should tell Yaku exactly that so he knows you’re not scared of him.”

“Really?” Alisa brightened. “Are you sure he will not be uncomfortable if he realizes I know!”

“It’s better for him to know.” Kenma narrowed his eyes at Lev. “Tell him  _ exactly  _ what you told us.”

“Wait--,” Lev started, feeling panicked without quite knowing why.

Yachi and Kenma exchanged a look before Yachi dramatically shivered.

“Kenma’s right,” she agreed blithely. “You really should tell Yaku that. We would; but, we’re just too scared to tell him ourselves. He should definitely know, though.”

“Hey, guys,” Hinata pointed to the entrance, “I think Yaku just got here!”

Alisa grinned, standing and pulling her brother out of his side to follow behind him.

“I’ll tell him now,” Alisa agreed, dragging her brother off to where Yaku had spotted them and still stood by the entrance.

The rest of the friends watched and waited.

Hinata looked to the rest of them. “Um, should we--”

“No,” Kenma said, an utter calmness behind his eyes that was the same that oceans used to sink ships, “this is how he learns, Shouyou.”

Hinata shrugged. “Okay.”

They waited.

**“YOU TOLD HER** **_WHAT?!”_ ** boomed out over the hall, loud enough that those closest actually shrank back.

Kenma turned back to his book, looking satisfied. “I take it back. The tournament was a great idea.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

Oikawa was being stared at.

Which, honestly, wasn’t exactly that unusual; but, it was particularly annoying this time.

And, what was even worse, Ushijima didn’t have the  _ decency  _ to pretend he wasn’t staring when Oikawa finally gave in and glared back.

“Asshole,” Oikawa ground out.

“Yeah, but let’s not take it out on the poor mangled cutlery, alright?” Kuroo saved a near dented fork from Oikawa’s grip before it could be bent even more. 

“He’s  _ staring  _ at me,” Oikawa complained.

“Yeah, he is.” Iwaizumi was glaring back at Ushijima’s table because, every now and then, Iwaizumi was an excellent, amazing best friend.

“Maybe he wants to talk to you,” Bokuto suggested.

“Then, he can die in disappointment,” Oikawa said bluntly. “Because I do  _ not  _ want to talk to him.”

“He might leave you alone if you do,” Kuroo added.

“Possibly,” Oikawa agreed, “but I’m utterly unsure that the small possibility is worth the pain I’d endure at actually exchanging words with Ushiwaka.”

He could feel the stare in the way the fine hairs on his neck stood at attention and it was driving Oikawa  _ insane. _

Suga had his head tilted. “You really don’t like him, do you?”

“Gee, what gave it away,” Oikawa asked through gritted teeth.

Suga ignored the tone. “I meant that you’ve dealt with  _ far worse _ people than Ushijima, we all have. And, as….as uncompromising, I suppose, as Ushijima was, I really don’t think he meant any harm.” He paused. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you  _ this  _ irritated by it before.”

“I know!” Oikawa threw up his hands. “That’s what I was trying to say on the train! There’s something about _him_! I can’t even explain it. He just….it’s just….,” Oikawa twisted in his seat and found the annoyingly cropped hair and the aggravatingly blank face. He glared. “I just hate him! I _hate_ him.”

The table stared at him.

“He’s just one guy, Tooru,” Kuroo tried to reason.

“You sure talking wouldn't help,” Bokuto said, ever the Hufflepuff.

“Fine!” Oikawa stood up. “I’ll talk to him! I’ll  _ try. _ ”

He pointed at his friends, giving them a look. “But, if this doesn’t work, I’m getting Matsu and Makki to spike his breakfast and not one of you is going to stop me.”

“Deal,” Suga agreed.

“I’ll go with you.” Iwaizumi made to stand.

“No,” Oikawa muttered. “If I’m doing this, I’m doing it alone. If you’re there to hold me back, I might actually try to punch him.”

He stalked away before Iwaizumi could argue.

Ushijima’s gaze was still fixed on him as he approached the Durmstrang table.

Oikawa folded his arms. “You’re staring at me.”

Ushijima was calm as ever. “Yes.”

“Why,” Oikawa said-- _ said,  _ not demanded because he was being  _ nice  _ and bloody  _ friendly. _

Ushijima blinked at the tone which might possibly not have been as nice and friendly as Oikawa had meant it to be. “I meant no harm. I was merely curious. You said you were happy with your choice and I wanted to see if that was truly the case.” The other teen looked infuriatingly dubious. “I’m afraid I still don’t understand why.”

_ Just one guy,  _ Oikawa reminded himself and tried to breathe out even as he felt his fist trying to tighten.

“Can we talk,” Oikawa asked in what Iwaizumi had labeled his blandly charming tone--it was the best he could do currently. “Clear the air.”

Ushijima stood up, nodding to the rest of his table that had gone respectfully quiet.

“Hey, ‘Toshi,” said the annoying red haired guy Oikawa remembered from the exposition, “wait, I’ll come with.”

“It’s fine, Tendou.” Ushijima gave a brief smile. “I’ll be back soon.”

Benevolently, Oikawa didn’t even smirk as he walked away, leading Ushijima to a lesser used hall a little away from the Great Hall.

He turned back to Ushijima. “So, I didn’t mean to offend you or whatever by not going to your school. Sorry for--,” Oikawa didn’t have anything he was sorry about, “yeah, actually, that’s it.”

“I wasn’t offended,” Ushijima said simply.

“You  _ seemed _ offended,” Oikawa retorted before he could stop himself.

“I was not,” Ushijima said. “Your choices, even ill considered ones, do not impact me particularly so I have no cause to be offended. The ill advised choices you made will only cost your own success as, I believe, they have already done so.”

Oikawa narrowed his eyes. “Are you trying to piss me off? I honestly can’t tell with you.”

“No,” Ushijima answered, seemingly truthful. “I was trying to help, actually. Knowing your own setbacks can help you rectify them in the future.”

Oikawa blinked.

And, then, he breathed.

Then, he stared at Ushijima again.

Then, he took another few breaths before he felt he could reasonably speak without punching Ushijima in the face.

“Consider me informed,” Oikawa said, forcing cheer into his voice. “Glad we have this business settled. Hope you have just a  _ great  _ year and good luck at the tournament. I’ll be going now.”

Oikawa twisted on his heel, readying to leave.

“Are you entering the tournament,” Ushijima asked before he could leave.

Oikawa snorted, turning back despite himself. “Absolutely not.”

Ushijima frowned and, then, his eyes flickered down to Oikawa’s tie--the emerald green and silver showing prominently.

“Ah, I see,” Ushijima said.

Oikawa’s hands gripped tightly at his sides, a thick rush of anger sliding down his veins that he tried to push back.

“You really don’t,” he said, voice flat. “I’m not  _ afraid  _ to enter; I don’t want to.”

Ushijima looked like he didn’t believe him.

“I’m sorry,” he said and his face was sincere.

“Why,” Oikawa demanded sharply.

“I’m sorry that whatever path you chose, you wouldn’t be able to compete,” Ushijima continued. “I believe that is a loss. You’re clearly a great wizard, Oikawa, I would have appreciated the chance to compete against you. Unfortunately, you chose to remain at a school that will never appreciate your efforts, that would make you fear from even entering. And, even if you did come to Durmstrang, I still believe I would be selected as our school’s champion over you.” Ushijima frowned. “You may not believe me; but, I truly am sorry for you that there isn’t a way for you to compete.”

Oikawa was going to murder him. He felt it in the clench in his fists, tight enough for the bones to grind. He held in how rage was hissing like the sting of frost through his blood and his magic felt like it was coiling winter ice under his skin.

“Did you even listen to me?! I don’t bloody  _ want  _ to compete,” he said, quiet and  _ cold _ . “Some of us have better things to do than jump through hoops on some piss poor excuse for school honor!”

Now, Ushijima looked offended and Oikawa was bitingly, viciously  _ glad. _

“Why would you not want to honor your country,” Ushijima asked.

Oikawa tasted blood behind his teeth.

_ “Why would I?”  _ He shouted back before he could even think.

Ushijima backed down immediately, nodding. “I understand. I’m sorry I did not think about how your situation would impact your wish to represent your school.”

“That’s not-- _ Shut up!”  _ Oikawa’s heart was crashing into his chest and his words felt like venom he could bite into the one that caused it. “I didn’t mean it like that! I  _ love  _ Hogwarts! You understand  _ nothing _ ! Do you hear me? Listen:  _ nothing! _ ”

Ushijima regarded him like he pitied him and Oikawa couldn’t stand it.

“And quit bloody staring at me,” Oikawa yelled and stalked away before he actually cursed him.

He had no way to know what his face looked like; but, he passed two seventh years as he walked and they went pale.

But, none of it mattered because Ushijima understood nothing, because he didn’t  _ see,  _ and--

Oikawa wanted to tear his hair out or claw Ushijima’s eyes out or--

He threw himself back into his seat hard enough that the wood protested.

His friends were looking at him cautiously.

“So, how’d it go,” Suga asked.

Oikawa flicked out his wand and cast a Silencing Charm small enough to just cover himself. And, then, he  _ yelled-- _ putting every ounce of frustration he possibly had into it.

He dropped the Silencing Charm and smiled. At least four second years, a table away, shuddered.

“I hate him,” Oikawa said with a hoarse throat.

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

“What was that all about,” Semi demanded immediately once Ushijima sat back down at the table, “that guy was looking at you like you murdered his family pet and burned down his home.” 

Ushijima didn’t answer the question, calmly resuming his earlier activity of slicing his food into even, proportionate bites--the activity aided greatly by his apparently lessened insistence on staring periodically across the Great Hall.

Like usual, Ushijima’s taciturn nature was easily, if not exactly helpfully, rectified by his seat partner.

“Actually, you’re pretty close, Semi-Semi,” Tendou cheered. “Good job! Bonus points!”

Goshiki gaped. “Wait! Really?! Ushijima burned down that guy’s house!”

Tendou nodded as Goshiki ate it up eagerly. “Of course, Ushijima’s actually an arsonist.” He swooned, falling onto Ushijima’s shoulder. “Ah, darling, I just realized. It seems I’ve accidentally revealed your big secret. Forgive me!”

Ushijima gave him a small smile before nodding.

“You’re an arsonist,” Goshiki asked, wide-eyed.

“No,” Ushijima answered.

Goshiki frowned. “Wait, but--”

“Tendou, stop messing with Goshiki,” Shirabu said with a sigh. “It’s too early.”

Tendou stuck out his tongue.

Kawanisha pointed his fork over the table, still looking annoyed. “Yeah, yeah, so we’ve got Tendou’s latest lie covered. But, seriously, who was that guy and what kind of problem could he even have with Ushijima? We’ve only been here a  _ night!” _

Tendou waved a hand dismissively. “He’s completely unimportant, just some nobody that’s mad because Ushijima  _ rightfully _ pointed out his bad life decisions.”

Ushijima’s brow drew together and he paused, sitting down his utensils.

The group, way too in tune with what they had privately classified as major-Ushijima-gestures-to-take-notice-of, fell silent immediately.

“He’s Tooru Oikawa,” Ushijima said. “The first muggleborn Slytherin in a century, possibly even longer as no records have ever been recorded mentioning one. He was accepted to transfer to Durmstrang during our first year.” He paused. “He didn’t accept the offer.”

The rest of the table exchanged a look.

“....Okay?” Semi frowned. “So, why is he mad at  _ you _ ?

Ushijima lifted his shoulders in a minute gesture that would have been a shrug on someone else. “I do not know. I merely pointed out to him that he chose to continue at an institution that was clearly unsuited for him and, in doing so, jeopardized any advancement he could have made and most likely permanently stunted his growth as a wizard.”

The group’s stare took on an edge of horror.

Tendou snickered.

“I believed I was being helpful,” Ushijima added, maybe a tiny bit petulant as the stare continued.

Tendou’s snicker turned into a full out cackle, pressing up to kiss Ushijima’s cheek. “Ushiwaka, I love you! You know that, right?”

Ushijima nodded even as he continued to frown.

Kawanisha face palmed. “Ugh, you can’t just say  _ that!  _ You can’t just….just tell someone they stunted their own growth or whatever! No wonder that guy looked like he wanted to stab you with a fork!”

“I only said the truth,” Ushijima said.

Ohira clasped his shoulder, offering him a reassuring smile. “I know. Maybe a little bit less of the truth next time.” 

Goshiki was still looking gobsmacked. “You  _ really  _ said all that?”

Ushijima nodded, going back to his meal. “I elaborated more fully, but yes.”

Goshiki actually gasped, causing Shirabu to roll his eyes next to him.

“It’s still a little bit surprising,” Yamagata mused. The group turned to look at him and he shrugged. “Well, I mean we all know Ushijima says what he means. But, still, normally he doesn’t bother offering his opinion unless someone’s bothering him about it.”

“It’s not surprising,” Ushijima answered.

“Why not,” Shirabu asked.

Ushijima cast a short glance over at Oikawa’s table.

“I don’t like him,” Ushijima said simply.

The entire group gaped.

Tendou slammed his hand down on the table. “Wait!  _ Really?!” _

Ushijima just nodded.

“Huh!” Tendou tapped his chin. “But, you never dislike anyone; that’s my job. Wow, this is such a big moment, isn’t it? I feel like I should make you a cake or something.”

“A spite cake,” Goshiki suggested excitedly.

Tendou snapped his fingers. “A spite cake! Good thinking, Goshiki, I’m making a spite cake to celebrate!”

Ohira ignored them, eyes instead on Ushijima. “Why not?”

“He’s frustrating,” Ushijima admitted. “And I don’t understand why.”

By now, Tendou had gotten over his excitement and was focused back.

“Don’t understand what,” he asked.

“He’s a talented wizard,” Ushijima said clearly. “No matter what school he chose, that would still be true. But this country, this school, is still a place that stifles muggleborns’ abilities and allows it to squander. If the soil is too weak to grow in, then it doesn’t matter how talented someone is. There’s nothing more to be done.”

Ushijima slid back his finished plate, reaching in his pocket and holding it up palm up.

At first, it looked like a rock, stringed through with a single chain of gold. It was only on closer look that it was recognizable as fossilized seed, rendered inert before it had ever sprouted.

“An excellent seed needs excellent soil. It can't yield anything on barren land and, if it is left with nothing, it will eventually rot,” Ushijima continued. “Oikawa knows this. If not, he never would have applied to Durmstrang in the first place. But, for some reason, he chose to remain  _ here.  _ In a place where his talent would always eventually fall into ruin.”

Ushijima took one last glance at the table before finally pocketing the seed.

“And that is unbelievably frustrating,” he finished.

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

The Defense Against the Dark Arts’ class and its new professor were met with a buzz of excitement, echoing around the whole school.

The fourth year Hufflepuff and Gryffindor class was the first ones lucky enough to actually see it.

“I heard,” Inuoka whispered to Shibayama, “that Durmstrang's defense classes are so advanced, they don’t even let seventh years graduate unless they can do at least some wordless magic.”

“That’s nothing,” Koganegawa called out from behind them. “This is the  _ Demon Coach  _ we’re talking about! He’s got to know more about Quidditch than any one in the world! Why would we talk about Defense when there’s Quidditch?”

“I doubt he’ll be talking about Quidditch during class,” Yamaguchi put in.

“Gah!” Hinata elbowed Kageyama. “What if he does, though? A  _ whole  _ class about Quidditch that would be….” He fumbled, trying to think of a word that inspired the right level of awe.

Kageyama nodded in agreement.

Yachi smiled. “But, probably not very helpful for our O.W.L.s next year.”

Obara was spinning his wand through his fingers. “Who cares about the O.W.L.s when we’re getting taught by the greatest Quidditch coach that ever lived?”

Kuribayashi, a small and usually shy Hufflepuff girl, spoke up, “I have a cousin that goes to Durmstrang. She says he’s supposed to be really scary.”

Sakunami rolled his eyes with a grin. “What? Compared to the last few years.”

“....I guess that’s true.” Kuribayashi shrank back.

Yamaguchi smiled reassuringly at her and she offered a small smile in return.

“Kuribayashi’s got a point,” he said, drawing eyes to him. Yamaguchi shrugged. “I mean he  _ is  _ called the Demon Coach. He had to earn that name somehow, right?”

“An astute observation, Mr. Yamaguchi.”

The entire class straightened in their seats as Headmaster Washijo walked into the classroom, hands held tightly behind a slightly hunched back as sharp eyes seemed to take in every movement.

“I take it if you have time for speculation, you’re ready to start class,” he said sharply as soon as he got to the front of the classroom. “Any questions before we begin?”

Koganegawa’s hand shot into the air. “How did you figure out the Tutshill Tornadoes defense so fast during the semi-finals game?”

“Let me clarify, any  _ useful  _ questions,” Washijo asked.

Hinata frowned. “What’s useless about that question?”

Washijo’s eyes flew to Hinata and stayed there.

Hinata didn’t back down.

“You’re Shouyou Hinata.” Washijo did not frame the words like a question. “I’ve heard you’ve had an interesting time during your years at Hogwarts. I’ve heard that you’ve been attacked by two professors, locked behind a cave in by one, very nearly killed by the other, and were even subject to the Imperious Curse. Is that true?”

Hinata squirmed in his seat. “Um, yeah?”

“Tell me,” Washijo said flatly, “how  _ exactly  _ was Quidditch useful to you then?”

Hinata didn’t say anything.

“There’s your answer.” Washijo turned to the rest of the class. “Let me be very clear, Defense Against the Dark Arts is not a class that can be sat back on a shelf until you decide you’re good and ready for it. It’s a matter of life or death. The knowledge that in a split second decision, you have the ability to act. And I will not,” his gaze flickered briefly to Koganegawa before landing back on Hinata, “tolerate anyone taking from other student’s class time to pursue frivolous subject matters that should be had in free time,” he paused, “if you’re even so confident enough in your abilities to permit yourself free time. Understand?”

The class hurried to nod along.

“Good.” Washijo stood in front of the desk. “As I understand your entire Defense instruction so far has been taught by someone either incompetent or homicidal. I’m not incompetent and only homicidal to those that deserve it, a category that  _ school children  _ rarely deserve.” He swept his eyes across the room. “Unfortunately for you, I am only your teacher for a year and that’s only because your bloody trollborne Headmaster has refused to recognize ‘no’ like any sane wizard could comprehend.”

He sighed. “But, since I’m already here and only have a year to fix the  _ rotten  _ education you’ve received in this class prior, I’ve decided to make the most of it.” 

He snapped and, in an impressive display of wandless magic, a veritable mountain of books landed on each students’ desk.

“Er,” Yachi ducked her head out from around them, “what are these?”

“Class reading for the semester,” Washijo said bluntly. 

“Merlin,” Inuoka swore, “there’s over a dozen here! You can’t really expect us to read all these, right?”

“Of course, I don’t,” Washijo said, waving his wand at the board where a set of additional readings had started to write itself--by the end, the list was just as long as Hinata was tall, “I expect  _ many,  _ possibly even most, of you will give up, will focus on your favorite sections or the ones you’re most experienced with and give up the rest as a lost cause.” He turned back to the class. “In other words, I expect most of you to  _ fail _ .”

The class was staring back with gaping mouths.

Washijo’s expression didn’t change. “Some of you, however, I expect will read just the right amount. Either that or get lucky. Those, I suspect, will have a reasonable chance of passing.” He paused. “But, then others….maybe one of you, maybe none...who can ever tell….will do  _ more.  _ Will  _ keep _ looking, keep digging deeper like a dog with a bone until the magic they learn isn’t simply just a way of life, it’s a way to  _ breathe _ .” He looked at the class impassively. “Those are the ones I suspect to succeed.”

He looked briefly at Hinata. “And, frankly, from what I’ve seen so far, I’m not convinced  _ any  _ of you will reach that level.”

Washijo finally moved around the desk corner and sat in his chair.

“You’ve been told that magic is an art, a skill that can be learned and mastered through hard work alone, determination that can make you the best,” he said. “That is a lie. Some are born better at magic, more skilled--through a quirk of genetics or a family with enough money and power that they can hire the best tutors when they’re all still in diapers. Whatever way, it doesn’t really matter. They’ll either succeed or someone better will come along to knock them down. Defense isn’t about  _ them.  _ Magic isn’t about victory.”

His eyes were on the class; but, Hinata could still feel the gaze searing into his spine.

“Magic’s about survival,” Washijo said simply.

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

Asahi was pushed against the broom closet wall as Noya enthusiastically pulled him down to kiss him.

He was happily surprised to say that his plan to distract Noya was actually working pretty well, thank you very much.

There was just one thing.

“Noya, he’s watching us.”

“Huh,” Noya paused in his quite admirable efforts at climbing Asahi like a tree. “No, it’s fine. He’s probably just sleeping.”

Asahi stared past Noya’s shoulder.

And, no, sitting on top of the shelf where Noya had placed him, Flumpy, was  _ definitely  _ looking at them and--for once-- did not look like he was about to go to sleep.

“Noya,” Asahi said.

“Just ignore him,” Noya said and went right back to kissing him, threading his fingers gently though Asahi’s hair and kissing him not very gently at all; but, in a way that was indeed very,  _ very _ distracting.

Asahi gave up, hoisting Noya up in his arms and chasing the sudden intake of breath that echoed in his mouth.

Despite himself, he squinted open an eye.

Flumpy was still watching.

If anything, Flumpy had moved from watching to  _ judging  _ even if Asahi wasn’t quite sure what that looked like on a flobberlump.

Noya was kissing under his ear and down his neck.

“Noya,” Asahi whispered, a slight hitch in his breath, “he’s still watching.”

Noya sighed, detaching himself from Asahi long enough for his feet to hit the floor.

He walked over to Flumpy, picked him up, and made a show of turning him to face the other way.

Noya grinned. “There.”

In a surprising move of motivation, Flumpy oozed back around.

“Mhhmm.” Noya tilted his head. “Maybe he wants to go on a walk or something.”

“Flumpy goes on walks,” Asahi asked.

“.....not usually,” Noya admitted before clapping his hands together, “alright, let’s just wait him out then. It’s almost time for his pre-lunch nap anyway.”

From experience, Asahi knew that this was different from Flumpy’s mid-morning nap, his mid-day nap, his pre-afternoon nap, and his actual afternoon nap.

Once again, Asahi despaired their chances of actually keeping Noya and Tanaka interested in Flumpy long enough that they could find something else that worked.

Noya’s smile went mischievous in a way that was either very good news for Asahi or quite bad news for everyone involved.

“So,  _ Asahi _ ,” Noya began, coming closer and dragging out the name in a style that tilted the mischief in a decidedly good-for-Asahi kind of way, “gotta say pulling me away right after Potions, saying you wanted to talk and then dragging me off to abandoned broom closets to make out.” He pouted. “That’s supposed to be  _ my  _ job!”

“Sorry,” Asahi mumbled quietly.

Noya laughed, sliding up next to him. “Oh, I’m definitely not complaining.”

Asahi smiled, squeezing Noya’s hand as the smaller teen just scooted in to lean against him. “I just wanted to see you, we haven’t gotten a moment alone since….um….”

“Like yesterday,” Noya snickered

“Er, yeah,” Asahi said and tried not to squirm. 

“So sneaky,” Noya teased.

“Not sneaky, not sneaky  _ at all,”  _ Asahi squeaked, the end going high enough that only dogs and werewolves could hear it.

Asahi fought against burying his face in his hands

He really was terrible at plans involving any kind of secrets, especially with  _ Noya.  _ Really, it was a miracle it had taken years and nobody had asked him anything even remotely close to werewolves or he’d probably have just melted into the floor.

Noya had his head against Asahi’s chest and when he hummed Asahi could feel it through the fabric.

“You know, Asahi,” Noya said casually, “if I didn’t know better, I’d say you were trying to distract me.”

Asahi went stiff.

Noya pulled back and stared at him.

Asahi was  _ doomed. _

“Wait,” Noya grinned, “are you trying to distract me?”

Asahi didn’t say anything.

Noya laughed. “From what?”

Daichi was going to kill him. And then Tsukishima would probably mock what was left.

“Nothing,” Asahi panicked.

Noya nodded easily. “Yeah, I guess that makes sense. Wouldn’t be very distracting if you told me about it, would it?”

Asahi moaned pathetically.

“Well, alright then.” Noya looked up at him expectantly. “I’m ready.”

“For...for what,” Asahi asked hesitantly.

Noya’s smile went wild. “For you to distract me, of course.”

Asahi stared. “What?”

Noya walked them back until Asahi’s back hit the wall and, then, he wound a hand in Asahi’s tie to pull him back down until they were a few centimeters apart.

“Flumpy’s asleep,” Noya whispered.

Asahi looked over Noya’s shoulder to see that Flumpy indeed had started to let out light snores.

“Oh,” Asahi said.

“Distract me,” Noya ordered, still grinning.

Asahi pulled him back up and complied.

Alright, so maybe he  _ wasn’t  _ exactly terrible at this whole distraction thing.

Then, there was a knock on the broom closet and Tanaka pulled the door open, holding the map.

“Noya, come on,” he called out, utterly ignoring Asahi’s wide eyes and how Noya’s hand was still pulling at Asahi’s tie, “I need you for something.”

“Kind of busy,” Noya called back. “I’m being distracted!”

“It’s important,” Tanaka said seriously.

Noya sighed, unwrapping himself from Asahi’s frame and patting the tie back against his chest as if that would really help how it was hopelessly crumpled.

“Gotta go,” he told Asahi before pointing a finger up at him, looking earnest. “But, I am  _ fully  _ expecting to be distracted later, Azumane. Understand?”

Asahi was fairly sure his cheeks were a bright red but he nodded anyway, smile going a little bit sappy.

Noya headed off to the door.

“Wait,” Asahi called after him, “what about Flumpy?”

Noya blinked. “Oh, yeah! Hey, I’d rather not wake him up from his nap. Would you mind watching him for a bit?”

“S-sure,” Asahi agreed, a new terror freezing up his lungs.

“You’re the best!” Noya shut the door.

Asahi stared at Flumpy in mute horror.

That was only a  _ quarter  _ of Noya’s usual enthusiasm for any and all creatures.

Which meant Noya was already thinking about something else.

Which meant…..they may already be too late.

Asahi sunk to the floor and gave into groaning. 

His friends were going to kill him.

  
  
  


\-------

Noya kept pace with Tanaka. “What’s so important?”

“One second,” Tanaka said, waiting until Noya was back in their dorm room before shutting the door behind him. 

He unlocked Noya’s trunk, spreading out the files before he stopped, looking up. “Wait, crap, where’s Ennoshita?”

“We’re good,” Noya said, sitting cross legged beside him, “saw him in the library, working on the Transfiguration essay.”

“We have a Transfiguration essay?”

“....um, I think?” Noya shrugged.

“Whatever,” Tanaka dismissed the thought. “This is more important! I figured out how we can get the cell layout and write ups.”

“How,” Noya asked, immediately straightening.

“The Ministry!” Tanaka’s eyes lit up. “Azkaban keeps files and stuff at the Ministry, right? They have to! It’s not like any of the Aurors are popping over to Azkaban every time they need a file or something, yeah? Which means….,” he grinned, “if we find someone in the Ministry, they can get copies of the files for us.”

Noya frowned. “How do we do that?”

“Noya, I think we need to tell your Aunt Yuka,” Tanaka said bluntly.

“What?”

“It’ll work,” Tanaka reassured. “She’s  _ awesome!  _ She’ll totally keep it a secret once we explain everything, right?”

“Um,” Noya was still frowning, “I don’t know--maybe. She’s kind of picky about being smart about dangerous stuff so….,” he waved the thought anyway, “But, bro, that’s not the point. Aunt Yuka just advises the Ministry on stuff; she doesn’t  _ have  _ access to their files.” He snorted. “Trust me, if she did, there’d be a  _ lot  _ more open cases on creature protection.”

Tanaka slumped. “Can she, I don’t know, ask for them or something?”

Noya shook his head. “I don’t think so. I mean it’s Azkaban,right? They’ve gotta be pretty secure with giving it out to non-Ministry people, yeah?”

Tanaka groaned, falling back on the floor.

“So, we’re stuck,” Tanaka said, staring emotionless up at the ceiling. “ _ Again. _ ”

Noya scooted closer, trying to nudge his shoulder. “No, this is a good idea, bro. It can still work! We know the Ministry probably has  _ something _ . Now, we just gotta find someone to help us.”

“Who,” Tanaka said flatly. He dragged a hand down his face. “We need help.”

Noya winced. “Maybe--”

A knock on the door cut them off.

Tanaka’s eyes went wide. “I thought Ennoshita was studying!”

“He was!” Noya shouted back. “Hide the stuff!”

They scrambled to the floor, grabbing at papers wildly just as the door swung open.

“SURPRISE!” A woman’s voice rang out. “GUESS WHO THE TOURNAMENT HIRED!”

And, then, the woman focused, smile falling quickly as she picked up a news clipping covered in red lined words and a single symbol.

Her face went deathly pale.

“Ryu,” Saeko Tanaka stared down at her brother, “what is this?”

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

“Ack!”

The Quaffle skimmed past Hinata’s fingers to slam right in the center of his face.

Hinata fell off his broom, falling the few feet to hit the ground hard. The Quaffle came to a rest beside him.

He rubbed at his nose before standing up again and remounting his broom.

He threw the Quaffle again, as hard as he could, and watched it soar to the back of the new stands, hit the Protego Charm he’d set up, and redirect right back at him.

He dove down for the Quaffle, his fingers just skimming over the surface as the Quaffle soared by and landed a few meters behind.

Hinata’s mouth firmed before he dove back to the ground, picked up the Quaffle and threw it again.

On the other side of the new stands, the new Quidditch teams were practicing for the week. They’d split up the field so the Saturday teams could practice Monday and Wednesday while the Sunday teams got Tuesday and Thursday. Friday was reserved for open practice.

Kageyama and Hinata were playing Sunday--together once again.

It was Wednesday,  _ not  _ their day on the field.

Hinata wanted to practice anyway.

So, here he was, on the unused part right off the field. He overextended his arm and the next throw whacked into his shoulder and fell behind him before Hianta could readjust to catch it.

Hinata paused, breathing in once again and trying to focus.

_ What have you been doing the last three years? _

Hinata shook his head.

Focus. He could do this.

He just had to keep trying.

He picked up the Quaffle and threw it.

Almost. It hit his hand; but, he couldn’t wrap his fingers around it fast enough to keep it from falling.

He threw it again.

Another hit, this time to the arm.

He threw it again.

Almost. No yet, he stumbled on his broom in trying to catch it.

He threw it again.

A new hand shot out before the Quaffle could hit the Protego Charm and then, the Quaffle was soaring over Hinata’s head, way overreached from what he was expecting.

Hinata dove, skimming on the ground and accelerating fast.

The Quaffle still fell before he could reach it.

“Hey! You’re actually pretty fast, aren’t you?”

Hinata jerked his head back to find that the new hand was actually attached to a new person and the short Beauxbatons guy with shockingly white hair was looking back at him.

The boy grinned. “I’m still faster, though!”

Hinata landed with his broom, walking to stand in front of the new guy and taking him in.

The boy’s grin widened, eyes sharpening in a challenge that Hinata had always had trouble  _ not  _ meeting.

“How fast are you,” Hinata asked.

“Twenty five meters per second,” the boy said proudly. “And that’s my  _ average _ !”

Hinata’s jaw dropped. “No way.”

“Totally!” The boy crowed, momentarily dropping their staring match in favor of a new competition. “I’m the  _ best  _ broom racer in France! Probably the best broom racer ever! No one can beat me in the air!”

“Seriously?!” Hinata’s eyes shone.

“Yeah! What you don’t believe me,” the boy pressed excitedly.

Hinata blinked. “What, no, I--”

The boy puffed out his chest. “It’s okay! A lot of people don’t believe me! That’s why it’s the best feeling ever to see their faces when they see how scary I am on a broom!”

“I believe you,” Hinata said immediately.

Strangely, the boy deflated. “Wait? What? Really?”

“Yeah!”

“Oh,” the boy narrowed his eyes in consideration, “but still not like  _ really  _ believe me, right? Like you’d still be  _ surprised _ if you actually saw it, yeah?”

Hinata hesitated. “I guess?”

“Huh,” he scratched at his head. “Okay, that’s alright then. It’s probably just ‘cause you’re short like me.” He bounced up on his feet, pressing forward. “People underestimate short people all the time and then, we get to watch their faces when they learn in the air, it doesn’t matter who’s taller!” His eyes focused. “Oh, wait! Crap! I forgot to ask for your name! Merlin, I always forget--”

“Shouyou Hinata.” Hinata stuck his hand out.

The boy beamed. “Korai Hoshiumi!”

“Oooh!” Hinata gripped the hand. “I’ve heard of you!”

Hoshiumi brightened ever further. “Really?”

“From the World Cup!” Hinata shouted.

“Yeah!” Hoshiumi shouted right back. “From the expedition?! Were you watching? Did you see the turn I did? It was awesome, right? And it totally left Gao in the dust! And his face was like--”

“I didn’t see it,” Hinata interrupted. “But, I read about it! Broom racing sounds so  _ cool! _ ”

“It is!” Hoshiumi nodded eagerly. “Everyone thinks it’s all about speed which it kinda is because speed’s the best part. But, it’s also about turns and the hurdles and knocking past people! You gotta be good at  _ all of it _ ! Then, it’s the best thing ever!”

“Quidditch is the best thing,” Hinata argued loyally.

“Huh?” Hoshiumi looked between the Quaffle and the Protego Charm. “But, I was watching. You suck at it! You’d be better at racing!”

Hinata blushed red.

“Hey, it’s fine.” Hoshiumi waved the concern away. “I suck at Quidditch, too. Last time I played, I sort of broke Sakusa’s nose and almost knocked Kita off his broom. It’s alright, though, broom racing’s more awesome anyway.”

Hinata slumped, still holding the Quaffle. “I don’t normally suck. I just suck  _ right now _ ; that’s why I’m working on getting better.”

“Eh? How can you suck now but not normally,” Hoshiumi asked.

Hinata grimaced. “I normally play with my teammate. He’s like….like  _ scary  _ good at tosses; but, that’s fine because I’m good at speed and dodging so, normally, he just kind of….gets the Quaffle to me.” He rubbed the back of his head, unsure how to explain it. “But, when it’s just me or the other Chasers, I can’t catch it.” He gestured to the Protego Charm. “That’s why I’m working on it.”

Hoshiumi nodded, considering again.

“Well, then, it sounds to me like you still suck,” he said bluntly.

Hinata frowned. “What?”

“It’s like broom racing,” Hoshiumi said, nodding along now. “Like you’ve only got the speed, right? But, that’s just  _ one  _ thing even if it’s an awesome thing. There’s a bunch of other stuff, too.” He paused. “But, if you’re still counting on that other guy for the rest of the stuff, then  _ you’re _ still not really that good on your own. Make sense?”

_ What have you been doing the last three years? _

“.....oh,” Hinata said quietly.

“Like I said, it’s fine, though.” Hoshiumi sat down and Hinata followed the motion numbly. “Now, you just gotta get better at everything else. Then, you won’t suck.”

“How,” Hinata asked.

Hoshiumi shrugged. “I don’t know. I told you I’m bad at Quidditch.”

Hinata looked down, eyes focused on the Quaffle in his hands and trying to ignore the twist in his stomach. He felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“Or find something else, I guess,” Hoshiumi continued.

_ How exactly was Quidditch useful to you then? _

Hinata flinched.

Hoshiumi watched him. “Wait, that was too harsh, wasn’t it? Shoot, sorry, Hirugami always says I need to watch how I say stuff because I can be too blunt and sometimes people don’t like that so--”

“It’s alright,” Hinata said and tried for a smile.

“Ugh, it’s not! Now, you’re all upset, crap.” Hoshiumi pulled at his hair, accidentally whacking at the stands behind them until a bat that was resting there fluttered its wings and hissed in reproach.

“Okay,” Hoshiumi blew out a breath, “you know that feeling when you’re flying and the world goes really quiet but also like really bright, too, and you can finally focus and it’s….it’s  _ amazing,  _ yeah? Like something settles in your chest and you don’t even need to speak.”

Hinata nods.

“But, that only comes when you’re strong,” Hoshiumi said. “And once you find it, you gotta chase that feeling forever. But if you only get it sometimes, then, it’s like….” he rubbed at his hand, “like an itch or something, like a rash and you can’t even get rid of it and it  _ sucks. _ ”

Hinata stared at him, the bruises on his shoulders aching and his hands empty.

“Ugh, so, what I’m trying to say is,” Hoshiumi drew in his shoulders, seeming frustrated, “I know how you feel.” 

“You’re a great flyer,” Hinata protested.

“Well, duh.” Hoshiumi accepted the praise as his due. “This isn’t about flying.”

“What?” Hinata looked towards his own broom.

“Ack, I mean  _ yeah,  _ it’s about  _ your _ flying but that’s not what  _ I’m-- _ .” Hoshiumi groaned. “Sorry, I’m bad at this.”

.“It’s…..um, okay,” Hinata said, unsure.

Hoshiumi still looked frustrated, trying to find the words. “What I mean is  _ I know how you feel  _ even if it’s not about my flying.” He sighed. “I’ve always known they would say I was weak, that’s why I needed to be strong.”

Hinata blinked. “Huh?”

Hoshiumi looked chagrined suddenly, checking that no one was around before he looked back at Hinata. “Screw it. Look, can you keep a secret?”

“Yeah,” Hinata said hesitantly.

“But, like really, really keep a secret,” Hoshiumi demanded, “like the kind where you never, ever tell anyone even if they beg you and say you gotta.”

Hinata thought about basilisks and werewolves and diaries and prophets and the fact that Lev accidentally ate Yachi’s favorite candy yesterday.

“Yes,” he said. “I don’t tell secrets that aren’t mine.”

“Okay,” Hoshiumi blushed red, “this is probably a really bad idea. I haven’t even told anyone at my school yet. And, hey, you’re not one of those stupid blood purist, are you?”

“I’m a muggleborn.” Hinata frowned.

“Oh!” Hoshiumi brightened. “Really? That’s awesome! And you’re, like, open about it and stuff?”

“Yeah,” Hinata said cautiously.

“My country’s weird.” Hoshiumi waved a hand absently, talking even faster as he tried to get through whatever he was trying to explain. “Too many of the purebloods and the Ghosts sympathizers moved there after the war. But….well I mean it’s not like anybody wanted a war like Britain, though, so everyone just….stayed quiet, I guess? It’s  _ tense  _ and like super stupid, like everyone’s trying to hide something even when they’re  _ not _ . At least here it feels like everyone knows everybody so no one even bothers hiding.” 

He hesitated, lowering his voice. “A lot of the muggleborns at Beauxbatons don’t really talk about blood status--I think there’s some special courses they take in first year to catch up. I’m not really sure, no one says  _ anything _ .”

“Really?” Hinata had never particularly thought about how other schools treated muggleborns. “Are you a muggleborn?”

“Um, I’m a halfblood, actually. Dad’s a muggle; but, Mom came from a big pureblood family.” He leaned in. “This is the part that you can’t tell anyone, okay?”

Hinata nodded.

“My mom’s a squib,” Hoshiumi said quietly, eyes dating quickly around to make sure no one could hear. “Her parents let her keep the family name; but, disowned her when she didn’t get her letter and sent her to the Muggle world.”

Hinata’s eyes widened.

Hoshiumi shuffled awkwardly. “So, yeah, that’s where she met my dad and had my brother and he doesn’t have any magic either. And, then, there’s me and I….I took after Mom’s side, I guess.” He gave a small smile before he shrugged. “No one really asks about it because I took my mom’s family name; but, I was raised Muggle.”

“You haven’t told anyone,” Hinata asked.

Hoshiumi shook his head. “ _ Never _ , you don’t know who’s going to be weird about it, you know?” He gave a lopsided grin. “I’m kind of lucky, though. Mom told me what she could remember and, then, everyone thinks I’m strange already so they don’t really pay attention when I ask crazy questions.”

Hinata stared at him and Hoshiumi waved away the next questions.

“Anyway, that’s what I’m trying to say,” Hoshiumi said, straightening up. “Even if you’re at a disadvantage, you’re not  _ helpless _ . You can’t let yourself be. You have to get  _ better. _ ”

Hinata watched him, eyes wide.

“That’s my real secret,” Hoshiumi said. “I’m not going to hide forever. I’m not  _ ashamed.  _ One day I’m going to be good at  _ everything,  _ the best wizard anyone’s ever seen! And, then, I’m going to tell the world and bring my family to watch.”

He winked at Hinata and stood up.

“That’s the best part.” Hoshiumi’s grin sharpened. “Because one day everyone’s going to say I’m  _ amazing  _ and they’re not going to say it  _ because _ I’m short or  _ because _ I was raised Muggle. They’re just going to say I’m amazing. And I want to see the look on their faces when they see me then.”

Hoshiumi’s eyes were a bright gold. “I want the  _ surprise _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Hope everyone had an awesome two weeks and that ya'll enjoyed the chaos that is Hoshiumi. Love that boy, I swear. As always, thanks to everyone for all your support! Ya'll are the best!!!!! And, guys, the manga is over. I sob even as I loved it.
> 
> Next Chapter: A Tall Wall  
> Post Date: Aug. 8-9
> 
> Please check out this awesome Suga moodboard. I love it; I've stared at it for so long: https://iconsumeheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/620030226554028032/slytherin-sugawara
> 
> And always feel free to find me on tumblr: https://greycappedjester.tumblr.com/


	8. A Tall Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things:
> 
> First, this chapter/ this story/ this arc, is for all those who think that Hinata can be really terrifying and love him for it.
> 
> Two, TRIGGER WARNING for discussions/ actions of predjudice (aganist muggleborns). Kind of in this whole story, really, but especially in the first and last scene of this chapter.

_ Oikawa was nearly vibrating in his seat. _

_ He was in his last class of his very first day at Hogwarts, actually learning the magic that he’d read about and yearned for since he was seven and being shown the Iwaizumi’s very-top-secret-don’t-talk-to-anyone-except-us-and-Hajimi bookshelf lined with a modest collection of their old school books with a few newer collections mixed in. _

_ And, so far, everything had been amazing. First there had been Herology--which admittedly was kind of lame because who cared that much about plants, even magical ones….plus Oikawa was still half way convinced that the overgrown venus flytraps were trying to eat him. But, Herbology was made infinitely better because he was partners with Iwa-chan and that meant they got to spend their first ever Hogwarts class together! Then, there was Charms which was actually awesome and apparently taught by the Headmaster’s grandson, Professor Keishin Ukai, who Oikawa had decided immediately was cool because he started the lesson with levitation charms and making things fly was decidedly the coolest thing ever. _

_ Which led him to Potions, the first of the Slytherins class without the Gryffindors….which meant without Iwa-chan which…. _

_ Whatever, Oikawa wasn’t nervous. It wasn’t like he couldn’t do magic without his best friend standing at his shoulder. _

_ And he’d see him at Quidditch lessons this afternoon. _

_ And... _ and  _ really he should be worried about how Iwa-chan was doing without him because he was in History of Magic with the Ravenclaws and Iwa-chan had a scary face so he’d probably have trouble making friends which meant he’d miss Oikawa terribly, of course, and be counting down the seconds until he could see him again. _

_ Right. _

_ Oikawa would just make it through Potions--wonderfully, of course, because Hogwarts was amazing and Oikawa was determined to be amazing, too--and, then, he could go off and reassure Iwa-chan. _

_ It was just….no one was sitting next to him and, for a second, Oikawa could feel Iwa-chan’s absence keenly somewhere in his chest. _

_ Matsu and Makki had partnered for Potions immediately and obviously, much like they had done for Herbology barely a few hours ago. And Suga...Suga, Oikawa learned, was a strange, shy creature, who still looked at Oikawa like he didn’t quite know how to talk to him before hiding himself away. _

_ Oikawa held his breath and waited.  _

_ The seat beside him remained empty. _

_ It was fine; Oikawa was just going to act like he didn’t notice--it was only the first lesson, maybe he didn’t even need a partner. _

_ He  _ almost  _ slumped in a relief when someone finally stumbled into the seat next to him. _

_ “Hi!” The Hufflepuff boy smiled at him brightly if more than a little skittish. “I’m Hayato Ikejiri, want to be partners for today?” _

_ Oikawa nodded back, making sure to smile in return. “Sure, I’m Tooru Oikawa.” _

_ Ikejiri laughed a bit awkwardly. “Yeah, I know. I kind of think everyone knows your name by now.” Oikawa didn’t really know what to say but Ikejiri was already leaning in. “So, is it true? Are you really a muggleborn?” _

_ Oikawa didn’t sigh, even if he wanted to. If there was one thing today he could do without, it was the fairly persistent refrain of that same question asked by his year mates, older students, a few teachers, paintings, and even  _ ghosts  _ a couple of times. _

_ “Yeah, I really am a muggleborn,” Oikawa replied, trying not to make the words sound dull from overuse. “No, I wasn’t expecting Slytherin either.” _

_ Ikeijir’s eyes widened before he leaned back, talking to his House mates behind him. “See, Sasaya, I told you he was!” _

_ “No way,” the stoic Hufflepuff shook his head. “Muggleborns never get into Slytherin. He’s gotta be lying.” _

_ “I’m really not,” Oikawa said tiredly and just a bit sharp. The other boys quieted immediately. _

_ He was saved by further questions by their professor walking into the classroom and Oikwawa straightened in his seat, eyes locking on his first glance at his new Head of House. _

_ Beside him, Ikejiri shivered. “Oh, he really is scary, isn’t he?” _

_ There  _ was _ something about the way the man observed them, without even a hint of a smile as if he was still deciding what he thought of them. After a moment’s thought, Oikawa decided that was fair--good opinions you had to earn were worth more. _

_ “I see you’ve found your seats,” Irihata began before he let out a breath and launched into an obviously rehearsed speech, “The art of potions is not a skill to be easily mastered. It requires focus and time, both in the classroom and studying outside of it. At an advanced level, even small mistakes can be quickly dangerous and often deadly. For everyone’s safety, follow my directions. Any student improvising without permission will have an immediate detention and loss of House points.” _

_ The class nodded along. _

_ Irihata stared back at them. “Good. It should be obvious but I will say it regardless: I require complete respect in my classroom--of myself, the material, and absolutely to your fellow classmates.”  _

_ Oikawa chose to think he’d probably imagined the way Irihata’s eyes flickered briefly to him. After all, it wasn’t as if Oikawa was planning on doing anything wrong. _

_ “Frist, before I start you with brewing, I’ll be taking a quick assessment of your skills,” Irihata waved his wand and sheets flew off the front table to land on their desks. “Be honest, lying won’t help either of us.” _

_ Oikawa looked down to see a litany of words, brightening as he recognized nearly all of them as potion’s ingredients or brewing terms he remembered from obsessively pouring over the Iwaizumi’s old textbooks. He diligently wrote down all he could remember, his writing annoyingly clumsy with the still unfamiliar movements of the quill. _

_ When he was finished, he glanced around to find most of the class still working and fought to hide a smirk. Who needed to be a pureblood to understand magic? _

_ Irihata was pacing through the room, observing their progress--collecting Suga’s sheet with an approving nod as the other Slytherin had finished even quicker than Oikawa. _

_ He paused by Oikawa. “Do you have a question?” _

_ Oikawa shook his head. _

_ “I finished,” he said proudly, only puffing his chest out a little when Irihata took his sheet up, scanning over the answers before giving Oikawa a nod and even a small smile. _

_ “Seriously,” Ikeijiri whispered beside him once Irihata had moved on, “how do you know all that, I mean you’re….um…” He blushed, unsure how to finish without accidentally insulting Oikawa. _

_ Oikawa did smirk this time--he couldn’t help it. “Well, I can still read, can’t I?” _

_ The rest of the class proceeded with a fairly basic run down of safety procedures which, by all rights, should have been boring except they were  _ magic  _ safety precautions in a  _ magic  _ school, where they’d make  _ magic  _ potions so that only made them sort of alright. _

_ ….And Irihata looked like he’d skin them alive if they nodded off which definitely kept attention to the front. _

_ Finally, about an hour after the start of the lesson, the professor sighed. “Fine, since we still have a few minutes left, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to show you a bit of introductory brewing. A bit of Sleeping Draught.” He waved his wand, bringing the cauldron in the front of the classroom to a boil. “Keep in mind, this is a second year potion so nothing that you should be trying alone unless you’re willing to risk several detention and the possible loss of limbs.” _

_ Beside Oikawa, Ikeijiri shivered. _

_ “I’ll need help with the ingredients.” He eyed the room. “Mr. Sugawara, Mr. Oikawa, you two seemed familiar with the potion’s ingredients. If you wouldn’t mind, grabbing some flobberworm mucus and valerian sprigs from the back shelves.” _

_ Oikawa stood, feeling a hint of electricity run down his spine at the acknowledgement even if he tamped it down to a polite nod as he stood. _

_ He followed Suga down to the back room. _

_ “Here’s the mucus,” Suga said quietly, making a slight face as he held up a vial of oozing liquid. _

_ Okawa scrunched up his nose in return, coaxing a tiny smile back from Suga which was definitely a success considering the other had barely said a word to anyone all day. _

_ “Go on, I’ll grab the valerian sprigs,” Oikawa told him, already looking through the shelves for the case of dried ingredients. _

_ He heard Suga leaving behind him and Oikawa reached for what looked like green sprigs with pale pink blooms. _

_ “Careful.” Oikawa looked up to see an older student leaning by the door, seeming like he was waiting for the lesson to be over. “That’s wormwood, you can tell by the leaves. Irihata keeps the valerian two shelves over.” _

_ “Oh.” Oikawa sat back the sprig carefully, following the instructions until he found a plant with blooms more similar to blood red than the light pink he expected. He glanced back up at the older student, noticing the green and silver tie. _

_ Oikawa smiled. “Thanks.” _

_ “Anything for our newest House mate.” The older boy ruffled his hair which was...kinda annoying but Oikawa let it go to hurry back over to Irihata. _

_ He laid the plant next to Irihata’s other potion ingredients before going back to sit in his chair. _

_ He waited as Irihata mixed in the other ingredients, leaning over like the rest of the students as they waited for-- _

_ Irihata’s hand paused as he reached for the next one. _

_ He held up the plant that Oikawa had brought him. “This is fire weed, not Valerian sprig.” He looked up at the classroom. “Put it into any sleeping potion and the effect will destroy the other ingredients in under a second.”  _

_ He frowned and Oikawa felt the whole class turn to him. _

_ “What made you pick this one,” Irihata asked, a mild question even as Oikawa felt his entire face suddenly burn scarlet. _

_ “I--” Oikawa jerked his head around to look at the back room. _

_ The student by the door had vanished. _

_ And Oikawa suddenly felt his stomach lurch somewhere in the vicinity of his feet, the warmth in his cheeks burning like a brand. _

_ “I’m sorry.” He swallowed, trying to manage a smile. “I guess I’ll review the potions’ charts a bit more.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

“We can explain,” Tanaka shouted quickly

His sister sat down on the bed heavily, hand clenched tightly around the paper and bright smile unusually blank. “Then, explain. Ryu,  _ what is this _ ?”

Tanaka exchanged a heavy look with Noya.

“I got it at the end of last year,” Tanaka admitted quietly. “I think it’s from….from  _ them,  _ our parents.”

“Our parents are dead _ ,  _ Ryu,” Saeko said flatly even though her hand hadn’t untensed. “The Aurors came to tell Uncle Yori personally. They’re  _ dead.  _ They can’t hurt anybody anymore, including us.”

Tanaka flinched and Noya answered for him.

“We think they escaped,” Noya said.

“People don’t escape Azkaban.” Saeko was already shaking her head. “Ever.”

Noya shrugged. “Someone did.”

“Who,” Saeko demanded.

“Kirika Uragiri,” Tanaka said bluntly. “We know she did. She disguised herself as Professor Rezei, Saeko, she was  _ at Hogwarts _ .”

Saeko had gone white. “What? How do you know that?”

“Yachi saw her,” Noya admitted. “Merlin,  _ I  _ saw her name on the map.”

“The Ministry told us not to tell anyone,” Tanaka said, face apologetic. “They said they were investigating it and that if we told, it would cause a panic and they wouldn’t be able to find her.”

“But, then, they  _ stopped _ ,” Noya said emphatically. “Saeko, the Ministry just  _ stopped  _ looking and said it must have been a mistake! They gave up!”

Tanaka pointed at the letter. “Saeko, I got that  _ after  _ they were supposed to be dead.”

“Kirika helped them break out,” Noya said. “She had to, which means they’re still alive and no ones even looking!”

Saeko focused on Tanaka, a bit of color returning to her face. “Have you told Uncle Yori?”

“Um...not really,” Tanaka admitted sheepishly.

“Ryu.” Saeko frowned.

“What’s he going to do?!” Tanaka exploded. “All he can do is tell the Ministry like with the letters last Christmas, remember! And, then, the Ministry will just take all the stuff we  _ do  _ have and tell us not to worry about it!”

“So, what’s your plan?” Saeko was on her feet, too, Gryffindor fire back in her eyes. “What are you thinking, Ryu?! You’re just going to hunt them down by yourself and what? What then?” She stabbed a finger into his chest. “You may not remember them; but, I do! They’re  _ evil,  _ Ryu! They’re horrible and that was  _ before  _ they were locked in Azkaban!”

“Well, what are we supposed to do,” Tanaka yelled, “just leave it alone! Just  _ wait  _ and hope they don’t find  _ us  _ first?! Hope they don’t kill more people in the meantime!”

“NO!” The paper was crumpled in Saeko’s hands and she took a deep breath, looking for one second twice as fierce as the dragons she worked with.

When she opened her eyes, her voice was back to normal even if the spark was still lit behind her eyes.

She punched her brother in the shoulder. “No, it means we gotta do this smart. Duh.”

Noya blinked, smile suddenly lighting back up. “Wait, ‘we’?”

Saeko put her hands on her hip, giving Noya a wink. “You don’t think you’re doing this  _ without me,  _ right?” She sobered, glancing back at her brother. Tanaka looked slightly shell shocked, breathing still heavy. “They’re my parents, too, Ryu. I’m not letting you find them alone.”

Tanaka looked back at her, face flickering through expressions too fast to name before he swallowed. “We could use some help.”

Saeko nodded. “What do you have so far?”

“Um,” Noya spread out the papers, trying to figure out how to make the little information they did have sound the best. “Well…...we’re pretty sure they met in Azkaban. So, the next step is getting stuff on their cells to confirm it and...and, maybe, the write ups on their deaths, but….”

“We need someone in the Ministry to get access,” Tanaka finished.

“And you got no one one, right,” Saeko guessed bluntly.

They both winced but nodded.

Saeko tilted her head before ginning. “See and this is exactly why you needed  _ me _ !”

“You don’t work at the Ministry,” Tanaka said flatly. “How’s that going to help?”

Saeko punched his shoulder again. “Never underestimate a Hogwarts grad!”

“Wait!” Noya’s eyes widened and he jumped to his feet. “You said you’re helping the Ministry with the tournament!”

Saeko beamed. “Finally, getting excited about that, yeah?”

“So, that means,” Noya lit up, “ _ you  _ can get the files for us!”

“Eh, nah,” Saeko waved the idea away. “I’m just their creature consultant! I don’t get access to the cool stuff!”

Tanaka and Noya both slumped immediately.

“But,” Saeko wagged her finger in front of them, “I know someone who  _ can.  _ And, lucky for us, he’ll be here for the tournament, too, so we can convince him.”

“Who?” Tanaka frowned.

Saeko’s grin widened. “My boyfriend, of course! Akiteru’s coming!”

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

Once again, Hinata wasn’t feeling particularly hungry.

His bruises ached and his palms itched; but, worst of all, he felt like he was burning.

In a way, the feeling was familiar--it was the burn that came with facing down a strong team, the sting in his hands when the Quaffle hit against them, the wind whipping across his face hard enough to hurt as he dived to the ground.

Normally, Hinata  _ lived  _ in the feeling, chased the fire like it was oxygen and he couldn’t breathe without it.

This was different.

This felt like the fire was burning him alive until there would be nothing left but ash and the panic of suffocation.

_ What has he been doing for the past three years? _

Hinata rubbed at his chest.

Karasuna cawed lightly at him, more a questioning thrill than anything and Hinata looked up, smiling softly as he pet down her feathers, laying down the letter from Natsu by his meal.

“Here,” he offered her some meat off his plate, “no sense wasting it.”

Karasuna tilted her head at him questioningly, taking the offering even as her eyes never left him.

“Hinata,” Yachi sounded  _ concerned  _ and Hinata knew from experience that particular tone was very much  _ not good,  _ “aren’t you hungry?”

“I’m fine. Look, I already ate most of it,” Hinata reassured, gesturing to the half empty plate that was admittedly still nearly twice the food of a normal fourteen year old boy.

Alisa was watching the exchange with wide eyes before leaning over to her brother. “Does he normally eat more than that?”

Lev nodded. “It’s kinda impressive, honestly. I keep wondering if he’s got an Expansion Charm in his stomach.”

Alisa wrinkled her nose.

“Are you feeling sick,” Yachi asked.

Was he?

Hinata didn’t think so; he felt weird but he was pretty sure it wasn’t anything that could be solved in the Hospital Wing.

Hinata shook his head. “Just thinking.”

Kenma was more perceptive. “About Quidditch?”

“Heh, yeah,” Hinata smiled sheepishly.

“You’re still worried,” Yachi asked.

Hinata fought back a wince because normally there was something nice about having Yachi next to him to soothe away his worries, to have Kenma watching closely with sharp eyes, to have Lev there to make it seem lighter, and Kageyama to  _ understand.  _ Right now….

Right now, it just felt  _ wrong _ for a reason Hinata couldn’t even begin to explain.

In a jarring moment that cut through his chest, Hinata felt like he was falling, like roots were wrapping around his ankles and he couldn’t break forward. Like no one else could even see them. And he  _ needed-- _

A second and the feeling was gone, tucked back away somewhere before Hinata could get a full glimpse.

“Yeah.” He stood up, bag in his hands and Karasuna flapping her wings to land on his shoulder. “I should go. I’ve got tutoring with Suga later.”

Yachi was still frowning. “Hinata, are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, I….,” he trailed off, wondering how to finish. 

Kageyama’s huffed, twisting back to Hinata to glare. “I don’t get why you’re still worried?”

“It’s  _ Quidditch, _ ” Hinata retorted, almost offended.

“I know!” If anything, Kageyama’s glare got even fiercer. “We’re playing together again! So, it’s  _ fine! _ ” He narrowed his eyes. “Why are you so worried about how we’ll play  _ now _ ? If we need to get better, then we’ll get better! Like we’ve always done! Until we can stand on top!”

Hinata rolled his eyes. “I’m not worried about  _ us _ , dummy! I’m worried about  _ me _ !”

“Why,” Kageyama snapped back.

“What do you mean ‘why’? You saw that game! You were  _ there!”  _ Hinata huffed. “I can’t play without you! I  _ need  _ you!”

The burn in his chest was eating at him.

Kageyama narrowed his eyes. “What’s the problem with needing me?”

Hianta threw up his hands in exasperation, almost upsetting Karasuna. “Because--”

“Excuse me,” Alisa’s light voice cut through the argument, “have you thought about asking someone else?”

Hinata blinked. “What?”

“You want to get better at Quidditch, yes?” Alisa waited for his nod. “So, why not talk to someone who knows Quidditch?”

“Um,” Hinata scratched his neck, “I kinda talked to Hoshiumi the other day when I was practicing?”

Kageyama’s frown darkened. “When were you  _ practicing _ ?”

Lev titled his head. “Wait, who’s Hoshiumi?”

“He’s from Beauxbatons,” Hinata answered. “But, that was more about….not Quidditch.”

“You should ask Headmaster Washijo,” Alisa suggested with a smile.

The entire table exchanged a look.

“Er,” Yachi broke in quietly, “I don’t know if that’s the best idea…..he seemed rather firm on  _ not  _ asking about Quidditch during class.”

Alisa’s smile grew fond. “Yes, he can be rather terrifying, can’t he?”

_ That  _ seemed to be a massive understatement.

“Which is why you should ask him after class,” Alisa continued. “Then, he should have no complaints, right?” 

Hinata was unsure about that at best. “.....Really?”

“You want to get better, yes?” Alisa looked at him seriously. “Then, you should ask an expert.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

The barely dawn light shone through the windows of the Great Hall as the three wizarding schools all watched as an elderly man--bent over on a staff but with eyes still glowing sharply--made his way over to what seemed like a giant but utterly unremarkable wooden cup.

Oikawa fought back a yawn. “They couldn’t have done this  _ after  _ classes?”

“Apparently, they used to just do this at the Ministry and bring the Goblet after it’s lit,” Suga whispered back, more awake and seemingly unminding as Oikawa all but leaned on him.

“Fantastic,” Oikawa grumbled, “any particular reason they’re subjecting  _ us  _ to this now?”

“Take a guess,” Suga said, gesturing to the rows of journalists flocked at the back of the hall, special press passes hanging off their necks that allowed them on Hogwarts grounds while the cameras clicked brightly, temporarily blinding more than a few students that had the misfortune of standing too close.

“Ugh,” Oikawa said flatly. “Do you think that’s what we’ll be dealing with all year?”

“More than likely.” Suga grimaced.

“Just wake me up when this year’s over.”

By now, the old man had finally made it up to the top of the podium, only to dramatically lift the knife that was sitting beside the goblet.

Oikawa did yawn this time.

The old man cut a small slice on his palm, casting a Sonorous as he spoke, the words intoning with the hint of ritual. “By my blood, my magic, and my name, I, Katashi Watanbe--Champion of the 1891 Triwizard Tournament and Master of the Goblet of Fire--relinquish my claim upon this Goblet and request it to light once more to select its new champions and find its future master--” he cast his voice back to the very edges of the hall, “THE NEXT GREATEST WIZARD OF THE GENERATION!”

The Hall broke into scattered rounds of applause with gasps and whispers echoing back.

“Or the dumbest,” Oikawa whispered to Suga, who snickered.

Finally--and Oikawa did mean  _ finally _ \--a single drop of blood fell from the knife and into the goblet below and the entire room was suddenly washed in a ring of bright blue flame.

More applause followed as the elderly man was ushered off of the podium and into the waiting hands of Professor Nekomata, who quickly cast a simple Healing Charm to mend up the small cut.

“Can we go back to sleep now,” Oikawa groaned.

Suga smiled. “Almost.”

Headmaster Ukai stepped behind the Goblet that was now lit with dancing blue flames. “I’d like to take this moment to remind all our students that this tournament is not to be entered lightly. The glory,” he took a second to nod to the now smiling old man, “may be great; but, so too we have seen are the risks….quite possibly even more than the glory is worth.”

“Then, why are they bloody having it,” Oikawa muttered.

Suga just traded a glance back to where reporters were eagerly hanging on every word, Quick Quills flying as they tried not to miss a single detail.

“Having your name chosen by this goblet is a binding arrangement between your magic and an ancient force that traces back to Merlin himself, touched and powered by every wizard who has been the Goblet’s master themselves.” Headmaster’s Ukai’s eyes grew even darker as his gaze swept across the entire Hall. “There will be no second guessing.”

The words had barely sunk into the crowd when the Headmaster pulled out his wand and drew an elegant Age Line around the Goblet, restricting access from anyone under fifteen. More than a few of the younger students let out audible groans.

“You have a week if you want to enter. And with that,” Headmaster Ukai sighed, stare going back to the reporters, “I have been highly encouraged to remind our  _ temporary _ guests from the more journalistic pursuits that the Ministry has arranged what I’ve been assured is a perfectly resplendent breakfast layout by the Great Lake for those that wish to take in more of our great castle.” He looked back to the students. “To the rest, I assume that you’ll be enjoying the return of your hour of peace before classes. Please know you go with my envy.”

Both Oikawa and Suga hid their laughs behind closed hands as Nekomata groaned, pulling his old friend off the podium by the edge of his robe.

“At least we know if there’s one person who hates this tournament more, it’s Headmaster Ukai,” Suga whispered.

“So what? He still decided to hold it,” Oikawa said back.

It wasn’t long before the Great Hall returned to its normal state of bustling chaos, though admittedly with a new glowing accompaniment that definitely drew the attention of more than a few students.

Oikawa collapsed at their normal table and laid his head down.

“Not even going to bother going back to the dorm,” Suga asked.

“No time, we only have an hour before classes start,” Oikawa mumbled from the table. “No bed, just sleep. The table will support me.”

“Hey.” Suga poked his shoulder.

Oikawa glared at his roommate. “What.”

“Look.” Suga gestured back to the cup.

Oikawa glanced up, only to see a long line of students lining up in front of the cup, all with small pieces of paper. Iwaizumi, Kuroo, and Bokuto were near the middle.

The first in line--one of the students from Beauxbaton--cautiously put their slip in, only for the fire to burn a brief orange before the paper disappeared.

Oikawa stared at their friends. “I don’t know whether to cheer them on or be severely disappointed.”

“It’s not all bad,” Suga commented. “At least with the tournament, we get Headmaster Washijo for Defense. I think I may try the new Alchemy elective, too, you?”

Oikawa shrugged. “Probably. I’ll admit Washijo does seem significantly less likely to murder us than our usual professors.”

“Except for reading,” Suga pointed out.

Oikawa just smirked. 

“You already read them, didn’t you?”

“Second year,” Oikawa said proudly before pausing, “and reviewed a few last year to try to beat Kuroo, they really are good picks.”

Suga wrinkled his nose. “I’ve only read five of them.”

“Guess you’re spending the year studying, then,” Oikawa teased and Suga kicked him under the table.

“Are you actually bragging for being a nerd?” Matsu dropped down in the seat beside them, Makki taking the one next to him.

Oikawa thought for a second. “Yes, actually, I am. Jealous?”

Makki shoved him.

Oikawa tutted, shaking his head. “It’s alright, Makki, not everyone can have both brains and looks.”

“I’m Matsukawa actually,”  _ Hanamaki _ said brightly.

“Honestly, he rooms with us for six years and he doesn’t even know our names, pathetic, isn’t it, Matsu,”  _ Matsukawa  _ finished sadly.

Oikawa narrowed his eyes at them before he asked himself if he really,  _ really  _ did want to get dragged into whatever his disaster dormmates were planning.

He decided  _ no. _

“My dearest apologies, Makki.” He nodded at Matsu before turning to Makki. “Matsu.”

Both teens pouted because, when they got down to it, there was nothing that Matsu and Makki loved more than a good reaction.

Suga laughed. “Fine, I’ll bite. Why did you two swap names?”

“ _ Not  _ swapped, added,” Makki corrected happily. “You’re looking at the new Messers Matsukawa-Hanamaki of the Slytherin House.”

“Messers sounds more fancy,” Matsu added, “and appropriate, considering.”

“Well suited I’d say, Messer Matsukawa-Hanamaki,” Makki said.

“Why, thank you, Messer Matsukawa-Hanamaki,” Matsu responded before trading fist bumps.

Suga and Oikawa both stared at them.

“This is about the tournament, isn’t it,” Oikawa asked bluntly.

“Right you are,” Makki slung his arm around Matsu. “See, the way  _ we  _ figure it if we just enter out last names and we have the  _ same  _ last name, the Goblet’s gotta take us together, right?”

“And why have one wizard when you can have  _ two _ ,” Matsu says. “It’s perfect!”

Suga cleared his throat. “When you say changed your names….”

“By magic and by law,” Makki assured. “No worries, Suga, we covered the bases!”

“…..wait,” Oikawa was suddenly a lot more awake, “wait, wait, wait, are you saying you two  _ got married? _ For a  _ tournament _ !?”

“Of course not,” Matsu dismissed. “We’re only sixteen. That would be crazy and, unfortunately, very,  _ very _ illegal at our age. We checked.”

“Makes sense but does suck, though. That was our first plan and it would have been way easier,” Makki said.

“Plus, his dad fainted and my mom started yelling at us.” Matsu grinned.

Suga and Oikawa stared at them.

“We just changed our legal names and did some miniscule blood ritual to link our magic,” Makki said. “No biggie!”

“Hey,” Matsu dragged his arm, “the line’s starting to clear out.”

Makki waved. “Wish us luck!”

Suga and Oikawa continued to stare.

Oikawa blinked. “Did they--”

“I don’t know,” Suga answered.

Oikawa shook his head, trying to regain a coherent thought. “But, I mean--”

“I don’t know.”

“And it sounded like--”

“I. Don’t. Know.” Suga’s eyes were wide.

“I didn’t even know they were dating,” Oikawa finally managed. “....wait, are they dating?”

Suga rubbed his temples. “You were right. We shouldn’t ask Matsu and Makki questions. It’s always a bad idea. I’m sorry for doubting you.”

“It happens to the best of us.” Oikawa accepted the apology.

They both turned back to the line as Iwaizumi, Kuroo, and Bokuto finally got to the front.

Oikawa fought back a sigh watching as Iwaizumi stood in front of the Goblet. He was watching it with that serious expression--brows drawn together, mouth set--that Oikawa alternatively both loved and hated because it meant there was absolutely no talking him out on whatever he’d decided he  _ needed _ to do.

It was as frustrating as it was deeply, deeply familiar in a way that stuck in Oikawa’s chest.

Iwaizumi entered his name.

“And so it begins,” Oikawa announced softly.

The Triwizard Tournament had come to Hogwarts.

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

The area around the Crows was dark enough that a dirge could be played and no one would pay it any attention.

Ennoshita banged his fist on the table. “There has to be  _ something _ !”

“There’s not,” Yamaguchi curled his face in his arms in defeat. “We looked  _ everywhere!  _ There’s nothing exciting enough on all of Hogwarts campus that would distract  _ them  _ without also possibly killing  _ us. _ ”

“So, we look harder,” Daichi said with the crazy eyes of a desperate man who really just wanted a peaceful year with his boyfriend.

“The giant squid,” Tsukishima announced suddenly.

“Can’t,” Asahi said quietly, “they already tried to adopt him second year, he  _ loves  _ them.”

“Thestrals,” Tsukishima said.

“No,” Ennoshita sighed. “Noya found them third year, remember? While we were working on the map.”

“A ghoul.”

“Ghouls are too boring,” Daichi said.

“Centaurs.”

“Noya tried that right after our detention a few years ago,” Yamaguchi admitted. “Apparently, they don’t talk to wizards unless they have to.”

Tsukishima gritted his teeth. “Acromantula.”

Ennoshita gave him a look. “How is that  _ less  _ dangerous than what they normally come up with?”

“I don’t know!” Tsukshima glared. “At least if we take them to some bloody giant spiders, we get to  _ pick  _ what they kill us with!” He pointed at Asahi. “We wouldn’t be in this mess if your distraction didn’t fail!”

Asahi blushed, coughing lightly. “Well, I wouldn’t say  _ failed…. _ ”

“Uh.” Tsukishima made a face. “It’s no use! They’re probably bored already and just looking for something to--”

Noya and Tanaka dropped down at the table, grinning widely and the conversation ceased.

“Great news, guys! Look!” Noya plopped down Flumpy proudly. “He’s molting!”

If possible, the floberlump looked even more strange than usual, dead skin shuffling off him in clumps.

Yamaguchi reared back. “Flobberworms molt?”

“Nope, horklumps don’t either,” Noya said excitedly. “It’s an entirely new phenomenon! Isn’t that fascinating?”

“Interesting, too,” Tanaka nudged Ennoshita, “we’re definitely going to need your help monitoring the process, alright? Who knows what could happen?”

“Could be dangerous,” Noya added, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

The rest of the Crows exchanged looks.

“You really think so,” Asahi stumbled out first. “I mean you really think Flumpy could be dangerous and, um, exciting?”

“Definitely,” Noya said seriously. “Trust me, guys, Flumpy’s got a lot of hidden depths. You just gotta look for them.”

“Best creature ever,” Tanaka enthused. “Trust us!”

The Crows adamantly did not know what to do with the way their hearts had suddenly lifted.

“You’re kidding--” Tsukishima said flatly before Yamaguchi  _ launched _ across the table to cover his mouth.

“Huh?” Noya shrugged. “Anyway, we’re going to leave him with you for a bit so you guys don’t miss all the cool stuff!” He winked at Asahi. “Though, hey, if you wanna go distract me more after lunch….”

Asahi’s blush got ten times worse. “O-Okay.”

“Great!” Noya stood up, Tanaka following behind him.

“Wait,” Enoshita called. “Where are you two going?”

“To enter for the tournament, duh,” Noya said before pulling Tanaka’s arm off to the goblet.

The Crows were left in silence.

“Did that….did that really just happen,” Yamaguchi whispered, finally letting Tsukishima go. Tsukishima just kept shaking his head in utter bewilderment.

“We’re saved,” Daichi whispered, looking up at the sky on the ceiling almost in benediction.

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

Half the Hall away, Noya sighed. “Whelp, looks like that did it.”

“Yeah, but, for how long,” Tanaka asked.

“I don’t know.” Noya frowned, clapping Tanaka’s back. “But, probably at least until Akiteru gets here and we can get some actual answers.” He looked doubtful. “Or, well, I  _ hope  _ Flumpy can distract them that long.”

As one, they both cast a glance back where all the Crows were glancing down at Flumpy with expressions near rapture in their gratitude. 

“Our friends are way,  _ way  _ too easily entertained,” Tanaka said flatly.

All Noya could do was nod. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

Kageyama and Yachi were both giving him looks like they questioned his sanity.

Frankly, standing in front of the door to the Defense class, Hinata wasn’t entirely sure he disagreed.

“Are you sure you want to do this,” Yachi asked.

The burning feeling was gnawing at Hinata’s ribs and he nodded.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine!” He swallowed. “I’ll meet you at dinner.”

“....okay,” Yachi sighed, still looking nervous.

Kageyama’s hand gripped his shoulder. “After this, we’ll be fine, right?”

“I’m just asking for help.” Hinata tried to smile. “That’s it.”

He watched as both of his friends finally continued down the hall, leaving him alone.

Hinata took a breath and held it.

He knocked.

“Enter,” came the firm voice of the office’s occupant.

Carefully, Hinata inched back the door. “Professor--I mean, Headmaster Washijo?”

Washijo looked back at him, brow drawing together in what Hinata couldn’t help but think was disapproval. “Do you need assistance for class?”

“It’s not about class,” Hinata said.

The stare got darker. “Then, I don’t see why I should help you.”

“Please,” Hinata inched in the office, taking in the full view of Washijo sitting beside the massive oak desk, “it’s just a little thing. You’re supposed to know more about Quidditch than anyone so I--”

“You’re bothering me to ask about Quidditch,” Washijo interrupted.

Hinata winced. “It’s important.”

“Shouyou Hinata,” Washijo said flatly, the name rolling out like thunder, “I can promise you that you have bigger things to worry about.”

Hinata bit his lip; but, looked back. He waited and felt the fire licking down his chest begin to burn out his throat.

He met Washijo’s eyes.

“It’s important,” Hinata spoke clearly. “I need to get  _ better  _ at Quidditch _.  _ As I am now, I can’t  _ fight _ on my own. I want to be good enough to play. Please, I need your help. It’s  _ important. _ ”

Hinata didn’t have other words to say it.

Washijo stared at him before sighing, the brow drawing back just a bit--not enough to be lighter but at least enough for Hinata not to feel that he’d be thrown out of the office at any minute.

“Are you sure you want my advice,” Washijo questioned.

“Yes.”

Washijo assessed him before nodding.  _ “Leave. _ ”

“....What?” Hinata blinked.

“Leave,” Washijo said bluntly. “I know your story, Mr. Hinata. I’ve lived it and, now, I’m here to see it again. Nothing’s  _ changed _ , no matter what the starry eyed journalists and Ministry sycophants will tell you. You want to get  _ better _ ? You want to stand? This country isn’t a place that will ever let you, not with your blood. Even Hogwarts can’t protect you; but, then again, maybe you’ve at least realized  _ that _ .” He drummed his fingers on his desk. "Here’s the truth, Mr. Hinata, no matter how much we do... or how good we are at doing it... for us, there's no such thing as ‘good enough.’”

Silence rang in the office heavy enough to have weight, pressing down against Hinata’s chest.

“That’s not  _ true _ ,” Hinata said but his voice wavered. He pressed firm. “You’re  _ wrong _ !”

Washijo watched him. “Am I? Then, tell me how exactly?”

“I love Hogwarts,” Hinata said hotly. “My friends are here! I’m not going to….I can’t just  _ leave _ ! I don’t want to!”

“I never said you did.” Washijo said calmly. 

Hinata stared at him, open mouthed but without the words to fill it.

Washijo tilted his head. “In a way, I suppose you’re lucky.”

Hinata frowned. “What?”

Washijo sighed as he stood up. “No matter how much they may hate  _ you,  _ I can promise that, as things stand, they hate having a  _ mudblood  _ in their precious Slytherin House more.” He shook his head. “But, then, there’s another of ours who refused my help.  _ You’re _ lucky because you can still stay in his shadow if you want, let him draw their attention.”

“I’m not--,” Hinata shook his head. “How does that help anyone?” 

“It doesn’t.” Washijo stood. “Don’t misunderstand me. Do I want to find a way that muggleborns can fight as well? No, I don’t particularly care to help a world that despises me for factors I can’t change. I just wanted to find that kind of overwhelmingly powerful strength for myself." He walked around the desk. “And, in that, maybe I was lucky as well. Durmstang has always been more interested in raw ability than blood status.”

Washijo opened the door. “What you want, this world will never let you find, Mr. Hinata. Love Hogwarts all you want, but it will never grant you the same love you give it.” Washijo gestured for him to leave. “Trust me, it’s the better path to find something worth your effort.”

Hinata’s heart was beating out of his chest as he stood, hands clenching into his sides as he stepped outside the office and faced Washijo.

“This  _ is  _ worth my effort,” he challenged, not looking away.

Washijo’s expression didn’t change, only his eyes flickering darker.

“Then, you are a fool,” Washijo said, “and this world will kill you for it. Do not bother me again with pointless endeavors.”

The door slammed in front of him.

Hinata closed his eyes and found he couldn’t breathe, his lungs already filling with ash.

He tasted blood in his mouth where he’d bitten his cheeks and he was so, so _ hungry… _ .

For the first time, he felt like he could see it clearly, the one thing he’d always been so careful to push away.

A tall wall loomed before him and, under the weight of his eyelids, it felt so  _ real.  _ Like he could dig his fingers in between the bricks, breathe in and smell the dirt.

Hinata didn’t want to, tried not to, but he thought of falling off a broom and into freefall, of hissed insults, of cracked stairs and splinters digging into his hands as a broom exploded under him, of bloody writing on a wall and fear spread in hallways, the hopelessness of a spell eating at his thoughts before they could form, about being  _ unlucky  _ and how the worry in his friends’ eyes was slowly biting at something he couldn’t name, and….most of all, he thought of a diary.

Hinata was on fire, flames licking through his veins and scalding him from within and he was  _ burning.  _

It didn’t hurt anymore, it ached and it pushed and it  _ starved,  _ but fire couldn’t burn itself and Hinata needed so much more.

He opened his eyes.

A tall wall loomed before him.

And Hinata wanted to stand on top of it, high enough to burn with the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I will fully admit that I'm actually really nervous about this chapter. But, regardless and as always, thanks to everyone for all your support, you wonderful people!
> 
> Next Chapter: From the Fire  
> Post Date: Aug. 15-16
> 
> ALSO, next chapter is the reveal of the champions, so final chance, place your bets!
> 
> Also always feel free to find me on Tumblr: https://greycappedjester.tumblr.com/


	9. From the Fire

The life of Keiji Akaashi was not a simple one.

It couldn’t be.

His life was filled with visions and futures layering on top of each other. Images, words, even feelings. The things that would happen and could happen and could not be allowed to happen and even the things that would never happen (not anymore)….and perhaps, most terrifying of all, everything was threaded together with the invisible strings that fate had not granted a warning to, not even for its prophet.

If Akaashi had to liken it to anything, he thought of it as a maze--stretched out endlessly like a finely woven spider web--where not even Akaashi could see the full of it, just sometimes enough to get a shape before the walls shifted once again.

So, no, his life could not be simple. No matter how much he wished for it.

However, there _was_ a comfort in the normalcy. The same maze that held him in also held him up. Predictions formed the ground under his feet, a steadiness of near inevitability that he had never realized how much he depended on, how much he _needed_ , until it was lost to the darkness and chaos of a time turner and a pounding in his brain.

Seeing the future should _never_ be a comforting thing. Akaashi knew that more than most. 

He needed it anyway.

Which is why when Akaashi was sitting in the Great Hall only to be suddenly bombarded with images and feelings hitting him sideways like a flipbook flickering too fast to make sense of anything, he felt abruptly like he was going to be nauseous.

He closed his eyes tight, trying to stem the visions the best he could or at least to order them.

He couldn’t. They were all different.

A thousand different paths with a single nexus.

“Hinata,” he called out.

“Huh?” Hinata stopped in front of him, blinking down at Akaashi before shaking his head, almost like he was waking from a trance. “Oh, hey, Akaashi, what’s up?”

The visions swayed back, allowing Akaashi to breathe.

“Is your headache back,” Hinata asked, sitting on the other side of the table.

“....Not quite,” Akaashi answered, blinking back at Hinata and trying to pick up what was changing, “just motion sickness, I suppose.”

“Motion sickness?” Hinata tilted his head.

“Don’t worry about it.” Akaashi watched him. “It’s fine now.”

“Oh….okay.” Hinata wasn’t smiling, perhaps it was a small thing but in the light of the morning sun it felt jarring.

“Hinata...what are you thinking about,” Akaashi asked.

Hinata didn’t answer, not immediately, and the possibilities behind Akaashi’s eyes flickered and smoldered with the sun in Hinata’s hair.

“Do you believe in walls, Akaashi?”

Akaashi frowned. “What?”

Hinata grimace. “Sorry, I guess I asked that wrong. I mean….,” he leaned in and, at once, Akaashi was caught in the burn behind Hinata’s eyes. Hinata spoke slow, voice barely above a whisper, “you see the future, Akaashi. The future’s supposed to….it’s supposed to be about possibilities, about _change,_ right? It’s not supposed to be….,” Hinata swallowed, “do you think there’s some paths we _can’t_ make, futures we don’t get to have….no matter what we do?”

“Yes,” Akaashi said, blunt and immediate.

Hinata jerked his head back. “What?”

“Some futures we don’t get to have,” Akaashi repeated seriously. “No matter what we do.”

Hinata stared at him and, as if in silent answer, the visions behind his brain hissed and cracked like a building inferno, moving fast.

“I don’t believe that,” Hinata said quietly.

Akaashi gave a small smile. “Hope doesn’t change the future, Hinata. Not always.”

Hinata shook his head firmly. “I’m not talking about _hope_.”

“Then, what are you talking about?”

“Something _more._ ” Hinata scrubbed a hand through his hair. “I don’t know yet, that’s what I’m trying to find out.”

The futures had boiled back down, simmering, even as Hinata was still holding himself too stiff, something wild held back with a too short match.

Akaashi held up his hands, not in agreement but neutrality, a refusal to rise to the fight. “Alright.”

Hinata’s eyes snapped back to him, fire raising and eyes burning to argue back and Akaashi could almost see it, could taste ash on the back of his tongue and see the explosion that was--

Hinata sighed like the exhale of rising smoke, the fire dying back down to embers swiftly contained.

And, then, he stood, smiling down at Akaashi. “Okay, I’m going to prove you wrong, though.”

Akaashi was fairly sure he couldn’t. Not about the future.

But, Hinata’s smile was still familiar even as it was edged with something new.

“I look forward to seeing it,” Akaashi agreed.

Hinata grinned. “I think I need to talk to Oikawa.”

Akaashi’s brow furrowed. “Try tomorrow after breakfast, the classroom left of the east stairway”

“Yeah?” Hinata cocked his head. “Why then?”

“Just trust me,” Akaashi said even as that particular conversation blinked out like a dying light.

“Of course!” Hinata waved as he headed off.

Akaashi watched him go.

A new body sat quietly beside him.

Akaashi didn’t bother looking over to know who it was. “Kuroo planning another study session?”

“I think he’s waiting until after the champions are chosen,” Kenma answered.

Akaashi nodded before hesitating. “What happened to Hinata?”

Kenma immediately looked up. “Something’s wrong?”

“Not like that, nothing dangerous.” Akaashi frowned, trying to catch any of the visions still burning up too fast. “He’s changing.”

Kenma trailed his line of sight before his lips pursed. “He’s been worried about Quidditch lately.”

Akaashi shook his head. “No. It’s more than that.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

If there was one lesson Yachi felt like she had truly learned in her three going on four years at Hogwarts, it’s that it paid to be prepared.

….well, that and she probably should be at least a little wary about any and all Defense teachers.

….and that she really hated snakes--even more so, when they were giant and could kill with a single look.

…..alright, and also--

“Hitoka.”

Kiyoko Shimizu--the smartest, kindest, and most beautiful girl in the entire school and, no, Yachi wasn’t biased at all, thank you, these were _facts_ \--sat down at the library table across from her.

Shimizu’s smile was tilted just a little in the way of fond teasing and Yachi kind of wanted to sigh or melt on the spot or possibly compose a sonnet even though she’d never been particularly good at poetry.

Yachi made a mental note to check into the possibility that her small, most likely hopeless, little crush had somehow gotten even worse over the summer.

“You were staring at that Quidditch book like you wanted to start a fight with it,” Shimizu teased.

Yachi smiled, puffing out her cheeks for show. “I think I could take it!”

“As a library assistant, I believe I can let one book maiming slide if it’s a fight for your honor,” Shimizu offered.

Yachi fought off her blush with every fiber of her being as she closed the book gently. “I suppose I’ll let it live another day.”

“Very noble,” Shimizu complimented.

“It’s the Gryffindor way,” Yachi said solemnly and her heart fluttered quickly as Shimizu giggled in return.

She’d made Kiyoko laugh _and_ hadn’t spontaneously combusted into a pile of nervous magic. This was officially one of Yachi’s best afternoons.

Shimizu tapped the Quidditch book. “For your friends?”

“Yeah.” Yachi nodded. “I think Hinata’s still worried about not being good enough at playing on his own so I thought I could help.” She pasted on a smile. “Not that he’ll still be doing it on his own, of course. Kageyama and him are playing on the same team again.”

“Are they?” Shimizu smile grew slightly. “That’s good, then. I watched when they played against each other and it, well,” she ducked her head down trying to find the words, “it’s not like Hinata played _badly_. But, watching it, I guess….it’s a bit hard to describe…”

“Yeah,” Yachi finished, fighting against the uncomfortable feeling she herself had in her stomach at watching Hinata constantly stretch for the Quaffle and dive, only to be a little bit too short, a few hairs off.

It _hurt_ , like a phantom pain even if Yachi wasn’t the one up in the air.

It didn’t quite make sense to put it into words; but….

“Hinata’s the kind of person you want to root for,” Shimizu said quietly. “Like you’re winning a part of it for it for yourself, too, so when he’s struggling….”

“It’s awful.” Yachi sighed. “That’s why I’m happy he has Kageyama again.”

Shimizu smiled. “I’ll bet Hinata’s relieved, too.

The light feeling in Yachi’s chest suddenly chilled, thinking of the oddly focused look Hinata had worn all morning, like he was thinking of something else no matter how much they tried to distract him.

“He….he will be,” she managed. “I think he’s still just thrown off from the last time.”

“Nothing wrong with wanting to improve,” Shimizu suggested.

“No.” Yachi tried to laugh and it was only a little stilted. “No, you’re right and Hinata, well, I suppose he can always get a little bit intense about the things he thinks are important. I just…..,” she traced her finger along the book, “I guess I’m still trying to figure out what makes this one of them. He’s always loved Quidditch; but, once he found a way to improve with Kageyama again, I thought….I just thought it would be back to normal.”

Shimizu’s hand came to rest on hers and the warmth was a comfort for a fear Yachi was just now realizing she had.

“You really care about each other, don’t you,” Shimizu said gently

“They were my first friends,” Yachi agreed. “And, they’re my best friends now, too, of course; but, I think….,” she paused, “I think part of me is always just going to be grateful that they found me and saw someone they wanted to stand beside before I even saw it myself.”

“There’s _a lot_ about you worth standing for, Hitoka,” Shimizu’s eyes were soft. “I find more every time I see you.”

Yachi did blush this time, she couldn’t help it. “Thank you and….well, the person I am now I think I can believe that and I think a lot of the reason why is because they helped me see it.” She sighed. “You know, I guess Hinata and I were Kageyama’s first friends, also, so he probably gets it, too.”

Yachi looked up.

“They stood by me when I needed them the most, they helped me stand, so now,” she smiled, “I want to protect them, too. Whatever it takes.”

Shimizu hummed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear even as her hand stayed warm over Yachi’s. She smiled, shaking her head absently. “That’s not how I thought you’d end that.”

Yachi frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Nevermind, I suppose the sentiment is still the same, it’s just the wording that caught me off.” Shimizu’s cheeks went just a little pink and Yachi watched transfixed. “You can ignore that, Hitoka, mine was just a silly thought. What you said was really lovely. I’m glad you have friends like that.”

“What did you think I’d say,” Yachi asked anyway.

“Well…,” Shimizu looked down, “it’s just with how you started, I thought you were going to finish ‘help them stand’ not ‘protect.’”

Yachi stared, unsure what to say.

Shimizu waved the thought away. “Like I said, it was just an observation. I think, with this, it means the same thing anyway.”

“....right,” Yachi said, still thinking as the sun shone through the window to chase the shadows from the library.

  
  
  
  
  
  


\--------

The flame of the goblet lit a brilliant orange, eating away at the slip of paper, before finally burning back down to blue.

The sound of a single person clapping, loud and offbeat, echoed across the Hall still mostly empty between classes.

Ushijima gave a small nod of acknowledgement as Tendou continued to be outrageous, letting out a high whistle as Ushijima returned to his side.

“Ahhhh, and our hero has finally thrown his gauntlet down in the ring!” Tendou skipped lightly in front of him. “The crowd goes wild for the one, the only, Miracle Boy Wakatoshi--Champion of Durmstrang!”

“There is no champion yet,” Ushijima corrected stoically. “Champions are chosen tonight.”

Tendou snorted. “Don’t be modest, it doesn’t suit you. Everyone knows you’re Durmstrang’s favorite to be chosen.”

Ushijima inclined his head. “Have you entered yet?”

“Hmmmm, this morning.” Tendou cackled, tilting on the back of his heel and throwing out his arms in the way of his that always made him look a second away from falling. “Not that it matters! Monsters don’t get chosen as champions, _ToshiToshi_!”

Ushijima frowned--weeeelllll, alright, Tendou supposed “frowned” was the wrong word, but his mouth twitched down and brow furrowed the way it always did when Tendou used his favorite moniker.

“It’s not an insult, Wakatoshi.” Tendou’s grin widened enough to show his canines. “The world’s full of monsters--quick monsters, strong monsters, smart monsters. I just happen to be a _terrifying_ monster.”

Ushijima gave him a look. “You’re not terrifying.”

Tendou tossed back his head and laughed, slinging an arm around his boyfriend and hanging off his shoulders. “Well, _you_ would think that, wouldn’t you, Toshi? That’s why you’re the hero of our story, right?” He hooked his chin off one side and spread his arm wide like a ringmaster. “The Miracle Boy, tamer of monsters and hero to all!”

Ushijima let out a small puff of breath in what would have been a laugh or maybe an eye roll on another person. Tendou’s grin grew.

He rolled off of his perch, skipping back forward to walk backwards. “Poor little Goshiki, you know. He’s a bit of a monster, too, isn’t he? A baby one, I mean, all that fire to grow; but, still getting all torn up on his own claws.” Tendou made wiping motions with his hands, turning his fingers in like talons. “Too young to even _try_ at the tournament. Almost mean of Washijo to bring him along, don’t you think?”

“It’s a good learning experience,” Ushijima defended. “The Headmaster’s training him to be Durmstrang’s next student representative. It’s better that he starts learning to interact with other schools now rather than later.”

Tendou’s eyes grew sharp as they both stopped, leaning out over the bridge and eying the courtyards below. “Hmmmm, and that’s yet another interesting riddle now, isn’t it?” He tapped his chin. “Now, what do you suppose Washijo’s thinking agreeing to the tournament after all these years refusing to even consider coming back here? Curious, very curious.”

“Not curious,” Ushijima disagreed.

“No?”

“He chose to come for the same reason I chose it.” Ushijima swept his gaze over the grounds. “He wanted to see if enough had changed.”

Tendou hopped up to sit on the bridge railing, propping his head on his hands as he watched Ushijima closely. “And has it?”

“No,” Ushijima said simply, the fossilized seed that hung around his neck once again making its way to his hands, “not enough to warrant the cost.”

Tendou’s gaze softened. “I’m sorry, Wakatoshi.”

Ushijima didn’t answer, eyes scanning the grounds absently until they suddenly stopped, Tendou looked down to see what he’d caught on.

Both their eyes drew across the courtyard, eyes finding a figure with dark brown hair, moving his hands in wide gestures as he talked to a group of four other teens.

“Satori,” Ushijima asked slowly, “if the world is full of monsters, then what kind of monster do you think Oikawa is?”

Tendou sniffed, turning his nose up in the air as he hopped down off the railing and hooked his arm through Ushijima’s, leading them both away. “The kind that doesn’t get thought about. And definitely not the kind that heroes should need worry about”

Ushijima hummed, neither agreeing or disagreeing.

“He’s made his own choices, Toshi.” Tendou bumped his shoulder against his, waiting for Ushijima to look back. “Trust me, this story’s about the hero and the smart, wonderful, handsome, and, yes, the _terrifying_ monster that guides his way.” He waved his hand down at the courtyard. “The story doesn’t get to be about _him_ anymore.” 

“No?” Ushijima tilted his head.

“Nope! What kind of monster is Tooru Oikawa? He’s not one.” Tendou rolled his shoulders, making a show of thinking before finally he let his grin go wide. “He’s just the spare.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

“PLACE YOUR BETS!” Makki shouted. “LAST CALL! BETS FOR THE CHAMPIONS!”

“EVENT OF THE CENTURY! DON’T MISS YOUR CHANCE TO BECOME THE _REAL_ WINNER!” Matsu added. “TRIPLE OR NOTHING IF YOU BET ALL THREE!”

No one was quite sure where or how Makki and Matsu had gotten a scoreboard for odds….or actually the odds in the first place; but, the two resident pranksters were nonetheless _very_ successfully working the Great Hall as students from the three great schools slowly made their way into their seat.

“Do you ever get the feeling those two only stick around at Hogwarts for a willing pool of victims,” Kuroo asked.

“Every day of my entire life,” Oikawa said flatly before considering. “Every other day, the odd days I think they’re here to torture me specifically.”

“Conceited,” Suga teased.

“I’m worth it.” Oikawa blew him a kiss.

Iwaizumi still had his eyes on the goblet, clenching sweaty palms as he rolled his shoulders.

“Wondering if it’s too late to change your mind,” Oikawa asked.

Iwaizumi gave him a look. “It’s not _terrible_ to want to be chosen, you know?”

_“Weeeeeelllllll…..”_

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi said in exasperation.

“Fine, fine.” Oikawa’s smile was small and almost shy. “If it helps you’re my favorite. For the champion, I mean.”

“Hey,” Bokuto protested as Kuroo gave a fake pout. Suga elbowed them.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi ignored them all.

Iwaizumi smiled back. “Yeah?”

“Mhmm, against my better judgement,” Oikawa rolled out, “since you don’t want to make things easy.”

Iwaizumi snorted. “Yeah, _I’m_ the one that makes things difficult.”

Oikawa fluttered his lashes guilelessly. “I have no idea what you’re implying, Iwa-chan.” He smiled. “I’m very easy, you know.”

Iwaizumi huffed, fond in disbelief. “Sure, you--”

“STUDENTS!” Deputy Headmaster Takeda’s voice rang over the Hall. “TO YOUR SEATS!”

The group shifted.

“Good luck,” Suga said sincerely, looking at Kuroo, Bokuto, and Iwaizumi.

Oikawa gave them two thumbs up. “Make good choices!”

Kuroo swiped at his head, which Oikawa dodged merrily while dragging Suga off to the Slytherin table.

Makki and Matsu joined them a second later, counting up their earnings.

“Who’s in the lead,” Oikawa asked.

“Hmm,” Makki paused in counting, “Ushijima for Durmstrang--by a lot, actually.”

“Ugh,” Oikawa said in absolute disgust. “No accounting for taste then.”

Makki didn’t bother acknowledging it. “That Sakusa guy’s still the Beauxbatons favorite, but Shinsuke Kita and Aran Ojiro are pretty high in the running.”

“What about Hogwarts,” Suga questioned.

“No clear leader,” Matsu admitted, grinning at Oikawa. “ _You_ still got a few votes, by the way.”

“I didn’t even enter,” Oikawa complained. “You two _know_ I didn’t enter!”

“Yeah, well, we didn’t exactly tell them that. Bad for business.” Makki rolled his eyes. “Surprisingly, few takers for the Matsu-Makki’s name gambit, though.”

“Imagine,” Suga said dryly.

Matsu grinned at him. “Still don’t want to change your bet, Suga?”

“I’ll be fine.” Suga smiled sharply.

“There’s love and then there’s business, Sugawara.” Makki waved the chart around. “Not too late!”

“I’m keeping my seven galleons on Daichi,” Suga assured.

Matsu stuck his tongue out. “No fun.”

“What’s Iwa-chan’s odds,” Oikawa asked curiously.

“One in ten,” Makki replied. “Our boy’s not doing too bad, all things considered.”

Oikawa propped his head on his hand. “Of course, he’s not.”

“Did you mean it,” Suga glanced over at him. “You really want him to be champion? Any of them, actually.”

“‘Want’ is a strong word.” Oikawa fiddled absently with his cuff before he sighed wistfully, “but, unfortunately--despite all our better influence--Iwa-chan is still annoyingly Gryffindor, they’re stupidly chivalrous like that. He’s always been.”

“Has he?” Suga bumped his shoulder.

Oikawa glanced back at the Gryffindor table, Iwaizumi grinning bashfully even as he was squeezed in between Kamasaki and Asahi.

Oikawa smiled softly. “A bad habit, no doubt.”

When he turned back to the table, Suga was watching him with a small frown.

“What,” Oikawa asked, schooling his expression back to nonchalance.

Suga shook his head. “Nevermind.”

Oikawa almost pressed further before sparks broke out along the Hall--the sky on the ceiling erupting into fireworks.

There were “oohs” from a few students, a scattering of applause echoing around the schools.

“Meh.” Matsu was unimpressed. “Ours last year was better.”

Suga snorted. “If you consider more potential property damage better.”

“Which I don’t see why we wouldn’t,” Makki answered.

“STUDENTS!” Headmaster Ukai’s voice broke out among the applause and everyone turned raptly back to the front, eyes drawn immediately to the goblet.

The Headmaster rolled his eyes. “You all can relax. We still have a few more minutes, if I had to guess, before the old cup does much of anything.” The Hall slumped back into their seats. “With that, I’ll take that time to remind you of a few rules.” 

Ukai brought out a piece of rolled parchment and a few of the older students groaned. The Headmaster gave them a single look and they immediately straightened in their seats.

“First,” Ukai began, “a champion may only expect help from his fellow schoolmates. No help should be expected or asked for from any member of the staff.” His look was heavy on the Hall. “Upon discussion of the staff from all schools, it has been decided that any solicitation of help from adult wizards will result in an immediate forfeit of points from either the previous event or the coming.”

Makki let out a low whistle. “Looks like they’re really cracking down on cheating this time.”

Oikawa frowned. “It’s cheating, wouldn’t they already?”

Matsu snickered. “Nah, in the old days, it was apparently tradition.”

“Second, any intentional harm between champions outside events will also result in an immediate forfeit of points,” Ukai continued.

Makki suppressed a yawn.

“And, third and final,” Ukai rolled up the parchment, “once a champion is chosen by the Goblet, there will be no second guessing, no replacements, no bowing out, _nothing._ ” He eyed the Hall carefully. “Once a name comes out of that Goblet, even Merlin himself could not stop it.”

“I really think we underestimate the sense of drama our dear Headmaster can work up when he’s really feeling it,” Matsu whispered to Makki.

Makki nodded eagerly. “Very true, poor Headmaster Ukai really lost his calling for theatre. I’m sure he’d have been very happy.”

“Another tragedy of the war.” Matsu mimed wiping away a tear.

“Will you two _shut up_ ,” hissed Daishou from further down the table.

“Shh!” Makki admonished, holding a finger to his lips. “We’re trying to listen!”

Daishou looked a second away from strangling him. 

At the front, Headmaster Ukai had continued onward to the schedule for the tasks, a quick wave of his wand revealing a finely wrought glass chalice that sat elegantly at the middle of the table.

“--the winner, in addition to what the Ministry has reminded me is untold fame and glory,” Headmaster Ukai continued by route, a new parchment laid out in front of him, “will be awarded the Triwizard Cup, made by the much esteemed goblin metal workers, to stand in their school until another champion is chosen.”

“How’s that different from the Goblet,” Oikawa whispered to Suga, completely ignoring how Daishou’s glare had swapped to them, Nakashima trying to calm him down from next to him.

Suga smiled. “The Cup’s just a trophy. The schools got it a few centuries ago after a few too many generations of students kept trying to steal the actual Goblet as a prank. Apparently ‘priceless magical artifacts dating back to Merlin’ didn’t need to be kept laying around.”

Oikawa snorted. “So, the Cup’s just for show, then?”

“Isn’t everything?” Suga winked.

Oikawa grinned just as everyone ducked back as the Goblet began flickering, bright red sparks dancing out across the room.

“Well, looks like this old thing has finally made up its mind.” Headmaster Ukai held up his wand and the entire Hall blinked out into darkness, the only source of light left was the burning Goblet--slowly shifting into a golden red.

The other headmasters joined Headmaster Ukai up front

Headmaster Hibarida smiled out at them. “Once chosen, if the champions could continue to the front and onto the adjoining the chamber, your headmasters will explain further details for the first task there.”

He’d barely finished speaking before a towering jet of red flame shot out of the goblet, causing several professors to duck back. A piece of parchment, charred around the edges, fluttered down in its wake and the Hall as a whole held its breath as Headmaster Washijo caught it out of the air.

He glanced briefly down at the parchment.

“Our Champion for Durmstrang,” Washijo paused, “Wakatoshi Ushijima.”

The Durmstrang table erupted into loud applause, cheers echoing out among the Hall as the teenager himself walked to the front of the Hall--bowing briefly at the assembled professors before continuing off to the side chamber.

Oikawa stuck his tongue out. “Fantastic.”

“Maybe he’ll be too busy to bother you now,” Suga comforted.

“Please, you think you’re annoyed,” Matsu grumbled, exchanging a wince with Makki, “nothing worse for a betting pool then when the frontrunner actually does win.”

“You two deserve it!” Daishou scowled from down the table.

Makki fluttered his lashes at him, blowing him a kiss, which only made Daishou glare harder until Nakashima pulled him back. A little further down, Atsumu Miya let out a snicker, immediately drawing Daishou’s ire. “Got something to say, Miya?”

“Who me?” Atsumu smiled innocently. 

Nakashima pushed his way in between them. “I swear! For _five bloody minutes_ , could everyone just--”

The goblet let out another burst of flame and Nakashima sighed in relief. “Oh, thank Merlin.”

Headmaster Hibarida grabbed the next parchment easily, grin still wide on his face.

“For our Beauxbatons’ Champion,” he looked at the paper before blinking, smile flickering only briefly before it was back full force, “Korai Hoshiumi.”

Oikawa tilted his head. “Who?”

Across the Hall, murmurs of surprise broke out before staggeringly light applause that gradually grew louder. At the front of it all, a short teen with shocking white hair beamed out at all them, practically skipping as he made it to the front of the Hall, nodding at them all before continuing off.

Matsu and Makki high fived.

“Score, a dark horse.” Matsu turned down to his list. “Think he only had, what, one bet? Two?”

“Three,” Makki corrected. “Fantas--”

A sudden burst of flame cut them off.

“Already,” Makki complained but he was quickly ignored by the attention the entire Hall seemed to have as the last parchment of paper fluttered down, trailing through the air like a piece of ash.

Headmaster Ukai caught it.

Suga and Oikawa looked at each other.

“Here’s to hoping,” Suga suggested, smiling.

Oikawa smiled back. “Hoping for what exactly?”

Suga laughed. “A good year.”

Headmaster Ukai looked down at the parchment and the Hall held its breath as one.

“And our final champion, the Hogwarts Champion is….”

Headmaster Ukai gaze scanned across the room.

“Tooru Oikawa.”

Everyone froze.

“Wait, who,” Makki blurted, wacking the side of his ears. “Did he just--”

 _“What?”_ Daishou demanded.

Matsu’s eyes had gone wide. “Oh, _Merlin…_ ”

“Oikawa,” Suga’s voice was hesitant, “it’s...it’s….”

Oikawa heard it, he just didn’t believe it.

“You’ve gotta be _fucking_ kidding me,” Oikawa said flatly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because sometimes it really is just a _Tri_ wizard Tournament :) That said, I super loved reading all the guesses so thank you, guys, so much. Next chapter is where the real fun starts....Because Oikawa is definitely not going to take this as well as Harry did. With that, oh my gosh, next chapter is so looooooong so just warning ya'll now. Until next time and as always, you guys rock!
> 
> Next Chapter: The Champions  
> Post Date: Aug. 22-23
> 
> Always feel free to find me on tumblr: https://greycappedjester.tumblr.com/


	10. The Champions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for discussions of prejudice through pretty much this entire chapter.
> 
> Warning for extreme anxiety: if you want to skip go from the word "Alone." on a single line to "Oh, don't stop deep thoughts on my account"

_Oikawa poked at his dinner, not feeling particularly hungry._

_Not that the food wasn’t fine. It was a stew--the same kind he could buy at the store back home, or--even better--that Iwaizumi’s mom sometimes made when he was over for dinner._

_So, yeah, just stew, which was fine_

_...Only, well, he supposed it wasn’t quite the same because there was some kind of weird sprig things on it that tasted wrong and...and Oikawa had asked about it and Matsukawa had told him it was just some dragon root, no worries, like in Potions, remember…..and Oikawa_ knew _what dragon root was in Potions--he did!--he just didn’t know that wizards--that they, we?_ \- _-used it in cooking, too. Only maybe they didn’t because apparently elves did the cooking and he’d found that out when he asked an older student and, then, she’d laughed and told her friends and….and the books didn’t mention house elves! Not outside the magical creatures section! So, how was he supposed to--_

_Oikawa took a deep breath and tried to make it look normal, controlled._

_He took a sip of pumpkin juice and ignored how the taste clung thickly against his tongue in a way that soft drinks never did._

_So, anyway, he’d made it through his first week of Hogwarts and…._

_Oikawa finally smiled._

_….and he_ loved _it. He loved it, it was everything he’d hoped it to be, everything he’d spent late nights whispering about under the covers with Iwa-chan. It was beautiful and larger than anything imagined and he could_ feel _it…._

_He could actually feel it!_

_Like the magic--_ his _magic--running through his wand. Like the nods and smiles he’d started getting from the professors. Like the way more of his classmates’ eyes had started to follow him, asking for help after a particularly good spell. It felt like…._

_It felt like…_

_One time, in primary school, Oikawa was six and still a little bit unsure if this whole magic thing wasn’t just a story,_ a lie, _that would one day fade and disappear even from memory, like a man with brown eyes that looked like his and a face he couldn’t remember….And one day, Iwa-chan was sick which meant it was the_ worst _day. Especially because there were a couple of older kids who didn’t particularly like Oikawa, but did like it when Iwa-chan wasn’t there to protect him._

_What Oikawa remembered was crying, standing beside the big oak tree with fat angry tears because he was mad and there was nothing he could do about it and there was nothing Oikawa hated more than not being able to do anything. So, he glared at them both and shouted dumb insults because it’s what he had even if Iwa-chan would probably have told him he just made it worse._

_He remembered being_ scared _._

_He remembered the way the tree root moved up._

_He remembered how it wrapped around the first boy’s ankle, a hair away from_ too _tight and, more importantly, stopping him from getting any closer. He remembered how both of them ran away scared while Oikawa was still staring in shock._

_And, most of all, Oikawa remembered how it felt--like he could do anything. Like he’d found something on his own and no one could take it away, no matter what._

_He remembered feeling like he’d always be able to do_ something, _like he’d never be helpless again._

_That was what Hogwarts felt like._

_And Oikawa would never give that up for the world._

_There was a crumple of silverware and Iwaizumi fell into the seat next to him._

_“Hey, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa beamed. “How was History of Magic?”_

_Iwaizumi grunted._

_“Sorry?” Oikawa cocked his head. “What was that in non-caveman language?”_

_Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, reaching for a goblet that instantly filled on touch. Iwaizumi took a sip before making a face. “Still not crazy about pumpkin juice. I don’t care what Dad says.”_

_“I think I’m getting used to it.” Oikawa smiled, taking another drink and swirling the liquid around once. “Yep, it’s definitely growing on me. Needs a bit of apple, though.”_

_Iwaizumi shook his head. “Weirdo.”_

_Oikawa stuck out his tongue. “Hey, I’m--”_

_“Mr. Oikawa.”_

_Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked up to find Professor Irihata._

_“Professor,” Oikawa greeted politely, nodding a bit._

_Irihata gave a wry smile. “Actually, acting as your Head of House, currently.” He sighed. “You’ve gotten a request for an interview._ Several, _actually. You’re lucky the reporters still haven’t figured out quite where to send their owls.”_

_“An interview?” Oikawa glanced at Iwaizumi, who looked just as baffled. “Why, Professor?”_

_“You’re the first recorded muggleborn in centuries, Mr. Oikawa.” Irihata seemed to be contemplating his words. “It’s….an important moment for many people...in, I’m sure, a number of ways.”_

_“Oh…,” Oikawa nodded quickly, “oh, right. Okay, that makes sense.”_

_Irihata gave a small smile. “I’m here to see if you wanted to accept the interview. As a first year, I would--of course--be there with you the entire time. Also, please understand, you are allowed to reject the interview request.”_

_“Reject it, sir,” Oikawa asked._

_“If you don’t want the attention,” Irihata clarified._

_Oikawa blinked, the same time that Iwaizumi snorted before quickly covering it up in front of the professor._

_Oikawa’s grin grew cocky. “Why wouldn’t I want the attention?”_

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-----

Oikawa was _livid._

His blood felt thick and cold in his veins, numbing everything except fury that swirled deep in his chest to howl like icy winds, cracking apart forests and stone and anything that came in between.

Vaguely, in the small fragment of his mind that wasn’t solely directed at the front, he noted that he had never been quite this angry before, not with Ushijima, not with Sora, not with Tobio, not even in first year with--

“Oikawa.” Suga grabbed his arm and pushed. “You need to go up front.”

Oikawa stayed stiff and frozen in his seat. “No.”

 _“Tooru_ ,” Suga was increasingly insistent and somewhere Oikawa was aware that the scattered applause had broken off and people were beginning to stare.

Good. Let them stare. 

“I didn’t enter,” Oikawa hissed back. “Suga, I didn’t--”

“ _I know,_ ” Suga pushed on his arm, voice near pleading. “I know, so talk to them, see what they can do. But, Oikawa, you need to _go_.”

Oikawa sighed and felt the noise crack down his chest like splintering ice.

 _“Fine._ ”

Oikawa stood, face blank and eyes flat, and he heard the applause start back up again, confused and halting.

He didn’t bother looking, continuing on to the front without pause and without acknowledgement to anyone as he strode away from the Hall and to the adjoining chamber where the other Champions waited.

The other _Champions._

Because Oikawa had been _chosen._ Because some bloody cup had spat out his name as if Oikawa would simply be content dancing to the tune of over inflated dinnerware and the stretched, smiling faces of the Ministry and school officials.

Not likely.

Ushijima frowned as Oikawa strode into the room because, truly, the one thing that could make Oikawa’s night more perfect was that _Wakatoshi Ushijima,_ the Miracle Boy of Durmstrang, with a face that drywall called boring and a personality like a bezoar had been left to rot, was here to witness it.

“So, you did decide to enter,” Ushijima considered. “That’s unexpected but fitting, I’ll looked forward to prevailing over--”

“Oh, _shut up_!” Oikawa glared. “I don’t have the time or patience to deal with you right now.”

Ushijima did look immediately offended so that was a minor win.

“Um,” Hoshiumi blinked, looking in between them, “so, you’re the Hogwarts’ champion?”

“I’m not the Hogwarts’ anything,” Oikawa said bluntly just as the headmasters walked through the door, followed by the Minister and some tournament official that Oikawa honestly couldn’t care less about.

“I’m not doing it,” Oikawa raised his voice, put every inch of ice he had into it. “Find another Champion!”

All of the assembled officials pulled back, blinking at the outburst.

Headmaster Hibarida was the first to recover, coughing lightly. “I’m afraid you have to. Once you enter your name into the Goblet--”

“Yes, great, excellent,” Oikawa interrupted, “an ancient magical contract powered by Merlin or Morgana or an entire bloody unicorn herd for all I care! I heard the speech, too. But, one problem, _I didn’t enter!”_ Oikawa hissed the words like poison. “How are you going to hold me to a contract that I didn’t enter?”

The rest of the room stopped.

“I didn’t enter,” Oikawa repeated.

“Wait!” Hoshiumi jumped in front, hands on his hips and staring up at him, “why wouldn’t you want to enter? It’s the Triwizard Tournament! It’s like once in a generations, super cool, chance of a lifetime, amazing--”

Oikawa’s stare was withering. “Nothing I’m interested in.”

Oikawa stepped around him, continuing to glare at the headmasters. “You can’t force me to compete.”

“This sounds like an absolutely terrible predicament and I am truly sorry for this violation to your free choice to enter.” Minister Masaru’s face was a mask of contrite sympathy even if his eyes gleamed analytical. “However, I believe that the rules of the Goblet are tied to the _name_ entered, not the person who entered the name.” He looked at the tournament official for confirmation.

The official nodded. “It’s tied to the older tradition where school heads chose the students they wanted to enter rather than the students deciding for themselves.” The official winced as Oikawa’s glare focused on him. “I’m sorry, but, the effects of not competing would be the same as breaking an Unbreakable Vow which means….”

“A forfeit of the magic by the vow breaker,” Washijo said bluntly. “Death.”

Oikawa met his eyes, feeling his magic hiss under his skin, running up his veins like patterns of frost, ready to call at will to become daggers.

It felt comforting, like the protection of being ready, like a strength that was his to wield, like the feeling of never being helpless.

Minister Masaru sighed. “It’s an uncomfortable situation, no doubt. But, I still think it’s for the best for all the Champions if this minor detail slips the eyes of the press. You know, just in case,” he waved his hand as if thinking of words, “well, we just wouldn’t want them thinking the worst of our Champions.”

“Worst,” Oikawa demanded, words quiet and barely held under control.

The Minister looked pitying. “Yes, the worst, never know what people might think these days--always looking for an…. _unfortunate_ angle, even for children. Absolutely despicable, of course.”

Oikawa’s stare was venomous.

Headmaster Ukai sighed, speaking for the first time since he’d entered the chamber. “I believe what Masaru is alluding to is that many will find it difficult to believe _any_ eligible student made the choice not to participate in the tournament, much less one with you and your friends’.....propensity for noteworthy heroics.” 

“They’ll think I’m lying.” Oikawa narrowed his eyes. “ _Why?_ What possible reason could I have to lie about entering?”

Minister Masaru hummed. “Oh, you know the news. An attempt at modesty, maybe. A good story made even better. An attempt at the humble hero. They can think of anything these days, really.” 

Washijo folded his arms. “It doesn’t matter what they come up with. They’ll always find the worst to think about a muggleborn--especially if given an opening.”

“People can still be so horrible, unfortunately.” Masaru shook his head before smiling at Oikawa. “No worries, though, the Ministry believes you. And I’m sure everyone in this room will be fine keeping this a secret.”

There was silence, deeply uncomfortable and grating.

Oikawa dug his nails into his palm, feeling his wand like a cooling balm held between the flesh.

No one had looked away.

The tournament official stepped up. “Well if that’s,” he winced, “settled.”

 _“Settled?”_ Oikawa repeated flatly.

“Then, we should probably move on to the details before the first task,” the official continued quickly. “First is the Weighing of the Wands ceremony in two weeks. It’ll be after class so no need to check with your professors. Just bring your wands and be ready by six p.m sharp.”

“A few papers have also requested to do introductory interviews then,” Masaru chimed in.

“Of course, they have,” Headmaster Ukai said, ignoring the look that the Minister gave him in return.

“The first task will be held a month from the last full moon,” the official said, now seeming to get back into the flow of things. “As is tradition, the details of the first task are to remain completely unknown. A way to,” he very studiously did not look at Oikawa, “test your courage in the face of unforeseen circumstances….”

Oikawa’s glare darkened purposefully just to see the way the official had started to sweat. He felt a stare at his back and glanced over his shoulder to see Ushijima had begun to frown disapprovingly.

Oikawa smiled back with more teeth to really be comfortable.

“R-right,” the official stumbled through the rest of his speech, looking anxiously at the clear tension between the two champions, “so that should be all you need before the First Task.” He glanced back at the Headmasters. “You should be free now to return to your school mates to celebrate your success at, um, at being chosen.”

“Fantastic,” Oikawa said dryly. “Great really, then as this was absolutely useless, I’ll be--what was it?--’celebrating my success at being chosen’ by looking up ancient blood rituals, I suppose. Not to mention how to break them without _bloody dying._ Have a _lovely_ evening, everyone.”

He turned on his heel before Headmaster Ukai’s voice

“Mr. Oikawa,” Ukai’s voice rang out, “if you could wait for me in my office, please.”

“Oh, I’d love to,” Oikawa said, voice chipper and smile plastic, “but, I’ve learned quite recently that I have _a lot_ on my plate this year so I just don’t know if I can schedule you in.”

Headmaster Ukai gave him a flat look that so very clearly said ‘spare me the theatrics’ that Oikawa could hear it echoing against his head.

“.....what’s the password,” Oikawa asked.

“Cornix,” the Headmaster answered. 

“Fine,” Oikawa said shortly.

He stalked out of the room, wand still held tight and anger jagged and waiting for a target to strike. The other champions followed him more slowly.

“This is wrong,” Ushijima stated as soon as they left the room and the words were so unexpected that Oikawa jerked his head back, stopping so suddenly that Hoshiumi had to skip a step back to keep from running into him.

“What,” Oikawa demanded.

“This is wrong,” Ushijima repeated before adding, “you shouldn’t compete if you didn’t enter.”

“ _No,_ I shouldn’t have to!” Oikawa shouted back before taking a deep breath, tilting his head. “No offense, Ushijima, but I didn’t expect the voice of reason to come from _you_.”

Ushijima nodded, frowning. “It’s unfair.”

And wasn’t this…..just an unexpected surprise on top of a night of unexpected horribleness. But, at least _this_ didn’t make Oikawa want to hex everyone in sight.

He gave a tight smile to Ushijima, saying the words that he would never expect to say even minutes before. “Thank you.”

“If you didn’t even want the opportunity, it’s unfair that you were the one to receive the honor of Champion rather than someone who strove for it. Even more so because they’re attempting to hide the circumstances,” Ushijima said, voice deep and blunt as ever. “It’s wrong that you still get to serve as Champion of Hogwarts. The Headmasters should at least attempt at finding another Hogwarts student to compete alongside us. Someone who deserves it.”

Oikawa froze as suddenly as Ushijima had slapped him.

Even Hoshiumi winced, casting wary eyes between the two of them.

“Deserve,” Oikawa whispered with a smile, voice a facsimile of polite.

Ushijima nodded. “Those who do not seek opportunities do not deserve them.”

Oikawa laughed brightly, stepping forward until he was barely a handful of centimetres away.

“Ushi-chan, _”_ Oikawa sing songed, twirling his wand in his hands, “do us all a favor and shove a broomstick so far up your--”

“HEY!” Hoshiumi shoved in between them, knocking both back. “Look why don’t we just--”

“What I said was true,” Ushijima stated. “Being a Champion is an _honor_. If you didn’t try for it, don’t even seem to appreciate it, then there are many who deserve it more than--”

“ _Yes,_ well in case you took too many curses to the head,” Oikawa hissed, pushing forward. “It’s not my bloody fault that some idiotic goblet--”

Ushijima’s expression darkened further.

“Really? _Really?!_ ” Oikawa yelled in exasperation. “You’re getting mad for the cup’s sake now, are you?”

“If you’re not going to _respect_ the traditions of the tournament, much less our Headmasters,” Ushijima said bluntly, but his face was coloring a bright red in anger, “then, Hogwarts deserves another champion that will.”

“I respect the people who deserve it,” Oikawa felt the chill running up his arms and sharpening his words. “Excuse me if I won’t lay my life on the line for _someone else's_ idea of honor.”

“Another man would call serving others chivalry,” Ushijima said and the anger was finally slipping through, the tension in his jaw. “Heroic.”

Oikawa laughed. “Then, he would be a fool, too.”

Ushijima’s hand tensed on his wand.

Oikawa was ready.

Golden sparks exploded between their faces and they both reared back.

“Yeesh,” Hoshiumi hands were on his hips, wand still sparking gold as he glared up at them. “What is _wrong_ with you two! At least wait until the tournament before you start whaling on each other! _Ugh,_ you guys are the _worst_!”

Both Ushijima and Oikawa stared at the shorter boy.

Oikawa sniffed. “Well--”

Hoshiumi’s wand was shoved right under his chin. “Nope! I’m done! Not doing this anymore! Just go off to your Headmaster’s office or whatever!” His wand swung over to Ushijima. “And you go back to your ship! That’s it!”

Hoshiumi dropped his wand arm and huffed. “Or fight, I guess, I don’t really care. But, _I’m_ going back to my dorms because there’s still a lot of people I still really, really badly want to rub this whole Champion thing in their faces. So, _please,_ try not to get penalized out of the competition before I even get the chance to beat you guys, alright?”

They both stared at him blankly and Hoshiumi nodded like that was the answer he wanted.

“Great!” And with that, Hoshiumi was off, a near skip in his step as he set off for the deserted halls and off to Beauxbatons’ carriages.

Ushijima and Oikawa were left in silence.

They looked back at each other and there was a long moment of stillness, long enough that Hoshiumi’s steps faded away and they were left truly alone.

Oikawa’s face fell back into a tightly, controlled smile. “I’ll be off, then.”

Ushijima nodded, the same stiffness still held in his shoulders.

Oikawa turned away, heading to the Headmaster’s Tower before Ushijima could say anything else to set him off.

Oikawa kept up his stride, soles of his shoes hitting hard against the empty hallways as the evening slowly sunk in and the ringing in his ears died down enough that he could hear the echo of being alone.

The quiet enough to finally hear his thoughts, to reflect.

Alone.

….which, really, was the worst possible thing that could have happened.

He made it to the Headmaster’s office. He could do at least that.

And, then, he was in the antechamber, tucked away out of even the portraits’ view, and he was _alone,_ the ice that had settled around his mind finally melting away and he was _drowning_.

He sat hard against the floor, pulling his legs to his chest and breathing in quick short breaths as he tried to get the air back in lungs that were filling too quickly.

He squeezed his eyes shut, pressing his face into his knees.

The Goblet of Fire had burned out _his_ name.

He was the Hogwarts Champion.

He was competing in the Triwizard Tournament.

...he didn’t bloody _want_ to compete in the Triwizard Tournament!

He wanted to….he just wanted….

It didn’t matter.

Oikawa squeezed his eyes tighter and forced the next breath, trying to think even as his thoughts were going too fast to grab onto.

Okay…..okay, he was competing in the tournament. Or...or he could try to find a way out, that was still a possibility, right? A way to break a blood ritual powered by Merlin himself and risking his own magic in the process-- _his_ magic and--

Oikawa felt his stomach roll. Focus.

Pull it back.

What did people see? What were they looking at?

A muggleborn had just been chosen as a Champion. A Slytherin muggleborn, _the_ Slytherin muggleborn. How many purebloods entered? How many Slytherins had? What did they see? How would they react? Where was the danger? What would the papers write? What were the threats to focus on first?

Alright.

Oikawa’s nails dug into his legs. 

The Minister and Headmaster Washijo were right. Response would be divided, Oikawa could already guess how. _Fine,_ nothing new there, just more. Would it be worse or better if they knew he didn’t enter?

And, finally, Oikawa did laugh even if the sound was shaky.

Like it mattered? 

The air in his lungs was getting easier to breathe and Oikawa tipped his head back, running a hand to straighten out his hair until it rested back perfectly.

So, how many people already knew that he didn’t want to enter? How many would think he just changed his mind? How many would think he’d _lied_? 

As if he would. As if he cared about some make believe sense of pride, like it had ever been something that could be won with a _trophy._ Like pride was a conclusive victory instead of bloodshed without falter. Those were ideas for _Ushiwaka_ and….and…

Oikawa’s hand stuttered and stopped.

Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi had entered, Iwaizumi _wanted_ to be chosen.

Oikawa had been chosen.

Oikawa drew his knees a little bit closer, feeling a lot smaller and quite a bit younger.

But, Iwa-chan _knew_ he didn’t enter. He wouldn't…..maybe he’d be upset about not being chosen, gruff hurt but hidden, _that_ seemed like Iwa-chan but….Iwaizumi would _always_ believe him because it was _Iwaizumi_ so…..

He’d understand.

Right?

Would the others?

Suga said he believed him, but Suga didn’t enter the tournament, so what about--

There was a rustling from the shelves across from him and Oikawa shot to his feet, locking into the movement even as his thoughts melted back behind a mask, inscrutable.

“Oh, don’t stop deep thoughts on my account,” the Sorting Hat rumbled, resetting itself on its perch.

“I didn’t see you,” Oikawa said dumbly.

“Most don’t until they need me,” the Hat replied.

Oikawa kept his eyes on it.

“And what about you,” the Hat continued. “A muggleborn Slytherin, the boy who chose pride over happiness. I remember you quite well.”

“Don’t act like it was a choice,” Oikawa muttered back.

“There’s always a choice.” The Hat huffed. “Children always choose what molds them, for better or for worse. I’m just the one that puts them on their way.” The Hat moved, folds ruffling and Oikawa couldn’t help the feeling that it was raising a brow it didn’t have. “So, what brings you here tonight, deep thoughts and all?”

Oikawa’s smile was a bland thing. “Apparently, I’m a Triwizard Champion.”

“Ah,” the Hat continued to give the impression of staring, “yet, I feel that congratulations are not in order?”

“It was a mistake,” Oikawa said. “I didn’t enter.”

The Hat sounded amused. “You know that Goblet is one of the few things I can say is older than me, yet, I’ve never _once_ heard it making a mistake. The Goblet doesn’t choose those that are unworthy, boy.”

“And what about those that don’t _want_ it,” Oikawa replied sharply.

“Hmm, well, want is a rather different thing now, isn’t it?…..As is regret.” The Hat shifted again. “Answer me a question, will you? Something to help me in the future.”

Oikawa sighed. “Yes?”

“Your choice, last time we talked,” the Hat said, “tell me, do you regret it? Now, that you’ve walked it, do you wish you chose the easier path? Happiness over pride?”

Oikawa paused, the answer rolling behind his teeth.

Oikawa didn’t need to think; but, he did anyway.

He opened his mouth.

“Mr. Oikawa.” 

His head jerked up to find Headmaster Ukai standing at the top of the stairs.

“Headmaster,” Oikawa said, following his figure as the Headmaster strode forward to sit behind his desk, gesturing for Oikawa to sit in the visitor’s seat.

Around him, the portraits of old Headmasters had started to snore and vaguely Oikawa wondered how long it had been since the ceremony that felt like a lifetime ago.

Oikawa met the Headmaster’s eyes and tried to make his words politely neutral. “You wanted to talk with me?”

“I do.” Headmaster Ukai rummaged in his desk, seemingly unbothered. “I have for awhile, actually.”

Oikawa frowned, narrowing his eyes. “Why?”

The Headmaster shrugged. “I’ve taught at this school for nearly a century. You know what I’ve learned?”

“The best passages to Honeydukes and the thanklessness of the teaching profession,” Oikawa guessed dryly, propping his head on his hand.

Ukai snorted. “Save that mouth, Mr. Oikawa, I can promise you I’m better at it. _No,_ I’ve learned that no student’s quite the same, no matter how much they might fit the mold.” Headmaster Ukai hummed, eyes keen under his short cropped hair. “And, yet, sometimes I can’t help seeing similarities….”

“And who do I remind you of,” Oikawa asked.

Headmaster Ukai leaned back in his chair. “And that’s the real question, isn’t it?”

Oikawa stood the stare down for another few seconds before sighing heavily, tipping his head back.

“Headmaster,” Oikawa said flatly, “no offense, but, I really don’t have the patience for riddles tonight. If you have something to tell me, _say it_.”

Headmaster Ukai’s grin was a blunt instrument as he sat a small vial in the center of the desk, half filled with clear liquid.

“Am I supposed to guess what that is,” Oikawa’s eyes flickered up, keeping his shoulders relaxed.

“Of course not. You’re one of the top Potion students in your year, I’m sure you already _have_ guessed.” Headmaster Ukai threaded his fingers together and leaned back, waiting. “Veritaserum, though a moderated version that Irihata’s been working on. Doesn’t _force_ answers, just makes it impossible to lie when the person who takes it decides to speak. He’s hoping to get it approved by the Unspeakables by next summer, though I have my doubts.” 

He met Oikawa’s eyes. “I’m sure you know that regular Veritaserum is _highly_ controlled by the Ministry, rarely approved in trials since it’s subject under forced confession. Unfortunately, the other major option’s Legilimency; but, even that’s only approved in the most dire of circumstances and only with an approved Legilimens like yours truly. Even the use of Veritaserum must be based on both the complete consent of the person meant to take it and the--”

“Oh, for Merlin’s sake, _I get it_!” Oikawa snatched the vial of the desk and knocked it back in one gulp. “There! Ask away.”

Oikawa could feel a pop in his ears and the sudden swoon of nausea before the feeling settled like murky water running down his spine.

Oikawa fought the feeling to wrinkle his nose in distaste.

He huffed instead, glaring back at Ukai. “I’m not hiding anything about the bloody tournament.”

“Needed to make sure. I’ll tell you why in a moment.” the Headmaster met his eyes. “Did you enter your name in the Goblet?”

 _“No,”_ Oikawa spat back.

“Did you ask someone else to do it?”

“No.”

“Were you aware your name had been entered?”

“Absolutely not.”

Headmaster Ukai drummed his fingers on the desk. “Would any of your friends have entered you without telling you?”

Oikawa snorted. “Never.”

“Do you know who did enter your name?”

“No.”

“And if you did know who it was, what would you do,” Ukai continued.

Oikawa narrowed his eyes.

“I’m not sure,” he answered honestly before the next words were pulled out of him, “but they’d regret it.”

Ukai’s smile was thin like it was the answer he’d been expecting. “Do you know _why_ anyone would enter your name?”

“No!” Oikawa rolled his eyes. “To see me suffer, probably. What other reason could they have?”

The Headmaster tilted his head. “You are aware you’re highly prominent among muggleborns, right?”

“Yes. It’s come to my attention,” Oikawa said acerbically. “How many more questions do you have before you’ll tell me what you know?”

“Just one I believe,” Headmaster Ukai looked at him directly. “If you were going to enter the tournament, how would you do it?”

Oikawa blinked, thrown off. “I didn’t _want_ to enter.”

Ukai continued to wait.

“I don’t know. I’d just put my name in like everyone else?” Oikawa stared at him. “How else are you supposed to do it?”

“Put your name in,” The Headmaster repeated. “That’s it.”

Oikawa wrinkled his nose. “Yeah, why?”

“Because it means I can tell the Minister and the other Headmasters you’re cleared from all suspicion of interfering with the Goblet,” Headmaster Ukai said, shoulders finally relaxing.

Oikawa’s breath caught in his chest. “Someone interfered with the Goblet?”

The Headmaster nodded.

“So,” Oikawa felt a sudden stirring of hope with something else mixed in along there, “am I _not_ the Champion? Someone else can represent Hogwarts? My magic’s not tied to this?”

“I’m afraid we didn’t get that lucky.” Ukai rubbed at his temples. “The opposite, actually. It looks like your name may have been the _only_ one entered for Hogwarts.”

Oikawa blinked. “.....What?” 

“We found a simple fire charm, set to light along with the Goblet’s flames,” Ukai answered. “It was modified to only recognize paper with Hogwarts written on it. When it did….” He snapped. “The paper was incinerated before it actually entered the Goblet. Ingenious, really, if only for its simplicity. For Hogwarts, the Goblet only had one choice.”

“Then, how did my name get in there,” Oikawa blurted out.

“Whoever made the charm must have made one exception,” the Headmaster said simply.

Oikawa opened his mouth before closing it, trying again. “What does that mean?”

“It means, Mr. Oikawa,” Headmaster Ukai watched his expression, “that whoever entered your name must have really wanted you to be Champion.”

Oikawa stared. _“Why?”_

“A question only they can answer.” Ukai’s mouth was a firm line. “In case it wasn’t clear, you’re the only one who’s been told this. I expect it should be obvious why myself, the Minister, and the other Headmasters have decided to keep this a secret. Even from the other Champions.”

Oikawa nodded numbly, thoughts jumbling together as they tried to make sense of everything.

“If it helps….”

Oikawa’s head jerked up.

“The Goblet only chooses names it believes are worthy,” Ukai continued in a measured tone, “if it didn’t believe that could include you, Hogwarts wouldn’t have a Champion tonight.”

There was a moment of absolute quiet before the Headmaster stood. Oikawa followed the motion in jerky movements.

“Good night, Mr. Oikawa,” Headmaster Ukai said, retrieving the empty vial from the desk. “The Veritaserum should wear off in another thirty minutes so I suggest being very careful with your words until then. Feel free to wait in the office if you’d like.”

Oikawa shook his head, feeling like if he had to spend any longer sitting in a tiny room with only portraits and his own thoughts, he might go mad.

The thought shook off the worst of the shock, leaving another question in their wake.

Oikawa cocked a brow at the empty vial. “Would you have trusted me without that?”

Headmaster Ukai considered the question. “.....I hope I would have. But, then again,” the vial slipped back in his pocket and when he met Oikawa’s stare, Ukai’s face was grim. “I led a war in between that century of teaching--a war with and against the former students I had taught for _years._ I can promise I’ve had to make a lot worse choices than guaranteeing honesty.” He sighed. “And it’s my hope that I’ll never have to make those choices again.”

Oikawa stared back at him.

“ _Good night,_ Mr. Oikawa,” Ukai said pointedly.

Oikawa inclined his head in a nod, finally turning and heading back to the stairwell.

He paused in the antechamber, just for a second, as his eyes landed on an old worn out hat.

“No,” Oikawa answered quietly, “I don’t regret anything.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

The walk back to the Slytherin dungeons felt endless--only partly because Oikawa was walking aimlessly, dragging his feet as the weight of everything pulled down at his shoulders.

The Hogwarts’ Halls were empty and dark, far after curfew. The portraits were dozing along the wall with faint moonlight trickling through the windows, making the entire walk feel more dreamlike than anything.

And Oikawa wasn't quite sure he wanted to wake up yet.

Why would someone want to enter him? Why go through the trouble of _only_ putting in his name?

Before, he’d almost gotten a handle on why someone would enter his name to the Goblet under the expectation he wouldn't be chosen --a prank gone wrong, something to hold against him maybe. Possibly even one of the even the prickish purebloods could’ve entered him to bring up later and hold the fact that _he wasn’t chosen against him._ As if he would care. It was idiotic, a stretch even for them, but at least Oikawa could wrap his head around certain idiots going out of their way to make his life difficult.

 _This_ he didn’t understand. This was too much trouble to go to for a prank. This took planning, knowledge of Charms. This….

Oikawa knew what to do with people entering his name as a joke; he didn’t know what to do with someone _wanting_ him to be Champion. Much less taking steps to guarantee it.

He didn’t understand _why_?

Oikawa really hated not knowing the _why,_ he hated even more not having a plan for what to do now.

There were too many questions and he felt like he was being buried alive under them. He didn’t know what he was going to say? Which parts to explain and which to keep covered? He didn’t want to do the bloody interviews or play nice with the visiting officials. 

And the worst part was that he was supposed to be good at this. 

Oikawa had long got past the eeriness of feeling stares and whispers, he encouraged them, strove to get the highest grades, be the perfect student, mold his magic into something as terrifying as it was impressive, and then watched his Housemates’ faces as they saw their worse beliefs crumbling before them.

Oikawa was not humble; he wouldn’t resign himself to be, would never let anyone touch his pride. Not for anything. 

But, there was the difference, was’t it?

Oikawa was _done_ letting others force him into what they thought he should be. 

And he didn’t want to be a bloody _Champion_.

He closed his eyes and breathed, drawing up his magic and feeling it thrum through his blood.

Like he had a choice.

_Fine._

He breathed out slowly and his magic soaked back to shiver deep in his bones. 

He’d _make_ his own choice, then, even if he had to do it alone. He’d done it before.

His steps picked up as he headed back to the den of snakes with his back straight and eyes forward. 

He was caught before he made it.

“There you are,” Suga whispered, wand lit and standing right in front of the Slytherin entrance. “Come on, we gotta keep quiet!”

Oikawa didn’t get a chance to ask anything before Suga was grabbing his arm and all but running them up another flight of stairs and then rushing them two halls over into the lesser used wing of Hogwarts.

“Sorry, Prefects were about to make another round soon,” Suga said, back to a normal volume, before pulling him into a classroom and calling out, “Got him!”

“Finally!” A familiar voice answered and Oikawa blinked, eyes adjusting. “Bo was starting to fall asleep!”

“Was not,” Bokuto denied immediately, even as he shot to his feet from where he had clearly been hunched over, eyes drifting.

Oikawa stared before his brain caught up. _“What are you doing here?”_

Bokuto, Iwaizumi, and Kuroo all stood around the unused classroom, a couple lanterns lit between them, enough to light the room without drawing excess attention.

“Waiting for you,” Kuroo rolled his eyes. “What do you think? Took long enough by the way!”

“But, it’s after curfew,” Oikawa blurted out.

The four all looked like him like he was an idiot, even Bokuto….which under further consideration, Oikawa thought might be fair this time.

“Oh no, curfew!” Kuroo fake gasped. “That’ll be the worst trouble we’ve ever been in, won’t it?”

Iwaizumi came to stand by Oikawa, giving him a look. “What? You thought we were going to wait until morning?”

“I…..,” Honestly, Oikawa didn’t particularly know what to think right now. “Maybe?”

“Seriously?” Bokuto shook his head vehemently. “No way! After this, I don’t think I’m going to sleep at all _like all night_!” He jumped lightly on his toes. “I’m too hyped up!”

“Didn’t look like it when you were passing out on my shoulder a minute ago,” Kuroo said dryly.

Bokuto stuck out his tongue. “Fine, _now,_ I’m too hyped up!” And with that, Bokuto was apparently done waiting, eyes on Oikawa. “So, what happened? Who put your name in? What are we doing next?”

Oikawa blinked. “....What?”

Suga was frowning, leaning against the desk. “I think the real question is can you get out of it? The library was closed already so we couldn’t check; but, the Goblet runs on a ritual system, right? Sacrifice for power? That would mean your magic’s still tied to it?” Suga chewed on his lip. “Unless there’s a way to get you out based on consent to enter.”

Oikawa was still staring.

“You asked, yeah?” Kuroo rolled his shoulder, already pulling out a parchment and quill. “What did Headmaster Ukai say? Or Minister Masaru, actually, _he’s_ gotta know the ins and outs of magical contracts.”

“Um,” Oikawa managed. “I….”

Iwaizumi laid a hand on his shoulder, giving him a look, and the warmth of the hand sunk all the way down through Oikawa’s robes. “Hey, you alright?”

 _Yes,_ Oikawa wanted to say, meant to say.

“....No,” Oikawa’s heartbeat felt too fast and his words slow. “I don’t think I am.”

He looked at his friends and said the words that he had to say, that he had to make them believe. “I didn’t enter my name.”

There was quiet; but, only for a second.

Kuroo snorted. “Well, no duh. We know that already, dumbass. In case, you’ve missed it, we’ve already moved on to getting you out of it. Catch up!”

Oikawa’s breath left him quickly enough that it felt like it had been punched out.

Suga came to Oikawa’s other side, looking concerned. “What is it?”

Oikawa felt like his knees had gone unsteady so he sank down slowly, leaning his back against the old desk.

Iwaizumi had leaned down next to him. “Hey, _Oikawa_ , what’s wrong?”

Oikawa almost laughed because there were _so many_ ways to answer that question and too many of them would be too much of the truth.

“I’m just glad you believe me,” he said and his voice was rough.

All four of them stopped short.

Bokuto tilted his head like a confused bird. “Why wouldn’t we?”

Oikawa shook his head, looking up to Iwaizumi. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Iwaizumi’s hand was still warm on his shoulder and he was looking at him with the same pinched expression he got when they were kids and Oikawa had a fever.

Oikawa breathed it in like the ground under his feet.

“ _Of course,”_ Iwaizumi continued. “What’s wrong?”

And Oikawa did laugh this time, light and relieved, as he tipped his head back to lean on the desk and closed his eyes.

“It’s just been a really long night,” he admitted quietly. 

With his eyes closed, Oikawa couldn’t see it; but, he _felt_ the weight of four sets of eyes, all focused. For once, the weight was a comfort rather than a shackle and Oikawa smiled, just to himself.

Then, he pinched the bridge of his nose, taking another breath and getting back to work. Oikawa opened his eyes and looked at his friends. “Alright, I think I’m a bit better now. Let’s do this.”

His friends exchanged a weighted look, but slowly sat back down on the ground, forming a loose circle. 

Kuroo put the parchment and quill in the middle and Oikawa glanced at it before his eyes flickered to Suga.

“You were right about the ritual,” he told Suga, “Old school ritual, though, one that’s less finicky about the whole consent thing. According to the Headmasters and Minister, my magic’s tied to it until the bloody thing goes out again.”

Suga grimaced before tilting his head in thought. “Your blood’s not tied to it, though. Well, not yet.”

“Nope, name and magic,” Oikawa confirmed.

“The old Champion used blood,” Kuroo said, more to himself than anything. “When we watched him light the Goblet--it was magic, name, _and_ blood. That could be an opening?”

Suga shook his head. “Blood’s a stand in for body. The Goblet doesn’t _need_ the blood for that, it’s got the tasks. That’s the bond--magic and name are already tied by entering, completing the tasks adds body and finishes the ritual.” He considered for another second. “With the winner, of course, being the one the Goblet accepts as its next master.”

Bokuto’s eyes lit up. “I got it! So, we just ask the old dude that won the last tournament to get the Goblet to let Oikawa out of the bond. Then, we’re fine, right?”

“No.” Suga shook his head. “He can’t, he already relinquished his claim on the Goblet when he lit it for this tournament.” He sighed. “That’s the trouble with rituals. Once they’re started, they’re almost impossible to end without some kind of sacrifice.”

“In this case being my magic,” Oikawa said flatly. “Which I’m not willing to risk.”

“So, compete but don’t compete,” Suga suggested. “Be part of the tasks but don’t put any work in--participation without competition.”

There was silence.

“It _might_ work,” Kuroo admitted, “don’t know if the Goblet would accept it. Magic gets all messed up when the intent’s not there, you know. You gotta mean it.” 

“Plus,” Iwaizumi frowned, “I don’t know, it just seems _wrong,_ doesn’t it? To let yourself lose.”

“Not to mention,” Oikawa said bluntly, “if the other Hogwarts students knew I was doing that, they might _actually_ try to kill me.” He smiled at Suga. “Just because we don’t care about the tournament doesn’t mean the rest of the school isn’t treating it like some kind of end all be all thing for school glory.” He bumped his shoulder against Iwaizumi. “Like I said, some can be stupidly noble like that.”

Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes while Suga nodded, conceding the point.

“Huh, yeah,” Bokuto said, sitting butterfly style on the stone floor, hands on his toes as he thought. “That’ll be a problem, too, right? I mean even if we do get you out of it, people are going to be pretty pissed if Hogwarts doesn’t have _any_ champion, yeah?” He cocked his head. “Or, hey, do you think the Goblet would just like pick another person? That would be okay, I guess.”

Oikawa felt his stomach drop.

Suga grabbed the parchment from the middle, scribbling down questions to look at. “I suppose it would determine _how_ the vow with the Goblet was established. That _is_ an idea, though. Maybe instead of looking for for how to _break_ the bond between Oikawa and the Goblet, we can look at how to get the Goblet to pick an alternative--a substitute even.”

“Might just mean both Oikawa _and_ the new person’s magic is tied to the tournament, though.” Iwaizumi rolled his shoulders. “Not to mention, that’s _if_ we find out how to convince the Goblet to do anything. I mean it’s not exactly sentient, right? Hard to convince something without a brain.”

Kuroo fluttered his eyelashes, smirk widening. “Speak for yourself, I’m _very_ persuasive. Brain optional.”

“Clearly,” Suga teased, laughing when Kuroo kicked at him from the other side of the circle.

“.....and there’s another problem with getting the Goblet to pick another Hogwarts’ Champion,” Oikawa admitted quietly. “It _can’t._ I was the only option.”

Bokuto blinked. “What?”

Oikawa lifted his wand to cast privacy charms on reflex. “This can’t leave the room. The Headmasters didn’t even tell the other Champions.” He waited for them to nod before sighing. “Apparently, someone tampered with the Goblet. A fire charm hidden with the rest of the flames--it burnt the rest of the Hogwarts entries before the Goblet could register them.” Oikawa hesitated. “The Goblet didn’t pick me because I was the best choice for Hogwarts, it picked me because I was the _only_ choice.”

There was a long moment when the words all sunk in.

Bokuto was the first to break it. “Aww, man! But my parchment was perfect! Even Akaashi said so! I pulled out the fancy calligraphy and everything! Are you telling me it just burnt up? _Ugh,_ that’s the worst!”

“Kotaro,” Suga said softly.

“Right, right,” Bokuto waved it off. “Sorry, back to focusing.”

“That’s…..a lot more serious,” Kuroo said finally. “Timed charms are simple; but, they’re not exactly easy. Much less one advanced enough to recognize parchments.”

“I know.” Oikawa nodded.

“Someone must have _really_ wanted you to be Champion,” Kuroo said.

Oikawa met his eyes. “I know.”

“Who,” Iwaizumi asked. “Who did it?”

Oikawa shrugged. “No clue. I don’t even know why.”

“Well,” Suga coughed lightly, gesturing to the parchment, “I guess the good news is that we’re rather good at finding _who’s_ and _why’s_.”

Bokuto perked up. “New mystery?”

“Looks like it,” Kuroo said.

Bokuto’s grin spread wide. “Sweet, I _knew_ this year was going to be fun.” He winced, glancing apologetically at Oikawa. “I mean, you know, except the part about you having to compete in the tournament and everything even though you don’t want to. That part still sucks.”

Oikawa snorted, feeling a large burst of exhausted fondness that he didn’t even bother to fake annoyance. “Thanks so much.”

“So, that’s the first questions we got, right?” Kuroo picked up the parchment from Suga. “How and if we can get you out of the tournament? Who entered you in the first place and why?”

“Missed one,” Bokuto pointed out. “How we’re going to win?”

Oikawa jolted his head up at the same time Kuroo nodded, adding it to the paper. “Fair.”

“Wait, win what,” Oikawa asked.

Bokuto looked just as baffled. “Um, the tournament? You know the thing we were talking about.”

Oikawa just blinked dumbly.

“What? You saying you don’t want to win,” Kuroo considered. “I mean I guess that’s an option, too--lose without looking like you’re trying to. The step up from Suga’s idea.” He wrinkled his nose. “But, come on, when’s that ever been our style?”

“Our,” Oikawa repeated. “We?”

Suga smiled, propping up on his hand. “Well, you don’t think we’re going to let you do it alone, right?”

Oikawa opened his mouth before closing it.

“Idiot.” Kuroo smirked at him. “Champions are _supposed_ to get help from their schoolmates, dummy. You just lucked out by having the best ones. You’ll probably get knocked on your ass in the first task if not for us.”

“Hmm, put that on the list,” Suga joked and Kuroo immediately obliged with _Keep Oikawa off his ass._

“Kinda cool, too,” Bokuto chirped, far too cheerful for what had to be past midnight, “Like since apparently we couldn’t get chosen through the Goblet, we still get to compete. Together.” 

Kuroo snorted without looking up. “Hufflepuff.”

“I thought you’d be disappointed,” Oikawa admitted, looking at Kuroo, Bokuto, and Iwaizumi. “You guys _wanted_ to enter.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “Come on, it’s not like we didn’t know only _one_ of us was ever going to get chosen. Gotta admit, I’m still kinda pissed about the whole fire thing. That’s just rude, not to mention possibly evil--not ruling out the possibility yet.”

“Yeah,” Bokuto complained. “If I’d known the parchment was _actually_ going to catch on fire, I’d have just kept it.”

“Hey.” Iwaizumi poked him again when Oikawa had gone quiet. “You froze again. What’s up?”

Oikawa shook his head, just smiling, not wanting to open his mouth and hear the too honest response.

“Okay, so Plan A is a go,” Kuroo tapped the parchment before leaning back in a yawn. “Now, please, please, can we go back to our dorms and pass out. I got a feeling tomorrow’s going to be loud enough already.”

Suga grimaced, standing and dusting off his pants. “Good point.” He looked at Oikawa. “What’s the chances that Makki and Matsu are asleep already?”

“Slim,” Oikawa said flatly. “What’s the chances the entire _House_ is still up and laying in wait?”

Suga grinned, pulling a shimmering fabric out for his bag.

Oikawa stared at it before actually groaning in relief. “Suga, I _love_ you.”

Suga tucked the Invisibility Cloak away. “Thought you’d say that. I asked Hinata for it before he left the Hall. I’ll give it back next Potions’ lesson.” His smile went a bit mischievous. “Though, this will mean, you don’t get to see Daishou’s face yet.”

Kuroo stopped mid-yawn, smirk suddenly back in place. “Suga, tell me what his face looked like at the Ceremony! _Please_ tell me what his face looked like?”

“Like someone had replaced his pumpkin juice with doxy toxin,” Suga said and Kuroo beamed like the holidays had come early.

“I love you, too,” Kuroo said.

“I’m very lovable,” Suga answered without missing a beat. He blinked. “By the way, is someone going to take Bo back?”

They all looked over to where Bokuto, almost immediately as soon as they stood, had started ducking his head, looking halfway to asleep while still miraculously standing.

“I got it,” Kuroo grabbed his arm and steered him out. “Hey, what happened to when you said you were nocturnal?”

“I am...noc...turnal,” Bokuto slurred back, already leaning on Kuroo’s shoulder. “Super nocturnal….like….like an _owl_!”

Kuroo shook his head, leading him off down the hall. “Come on, owl man.”

Suga winked, grabbing the cloak and shrugging it on. “I’ll go check for Prefects.”

Oikawa smiled back at him.

And, then, it was just him and Iwaizumi.

Oikawa turned, leaning back against the desk and just watching him. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Iwaizumi stepped in front of him, “Seriously, though, are you--”

Oikawa wrapped his arms around him and pulled him forward.

“Hey,” Oikawa repeated again quietly, burying his nose into Iwaizumi’s shoulder and just closing his eyes, breathing in the warmth and the familiar smell of earth that always seemed ingrained in Iwaizumi’s presence.

Iwaizumi hadn’t reacted at all, not after the initial jerk when Oikawa had roped him in, and Oikawa’s stomach clenched.

“What are you doing,” Iwaizumi asked plainly.

“It’s a hug, Hajime,” Oikawa huffed, continuing to cling. “I _know_ you know what a hug is, don’t be dumb.”

“....okay,” Iwaizumi replied slowly. “And why exactly are you hugging me?”

A thousand answers sprung in Oikawa’s eyes, half of them true and half of them lies that he still felt locking his tongue to his cheeks.

“Because I wanted to,” Oikawa eventually chose. “I told you, it’s been a long night. It doesn’t have to be a big deal.”

And, finally, he felt the puff of air that was Iwa-chan’s version of giving in and arms wrapped around to awkwardly pat at his shoulders.

“You’re so weird,” Iwaizumi said, still sounding halfway fond. “You know that, right?”

Oikawa just hid his face even further in Iwaizumi’s robes. “At least _I_ know how to hug someone.”

“This _is_ a hug,” Iwaizumi complained, doing the awkward shoulder pat again. 

Oikawa judged him quietly even as he was smiling.

“Fine,” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, pulling away so Oikawa could see the full extent of it. “If I’m so bad at it, find someone else then.”

“Didn’t want to,” Oikawa mumbled.

Iwaizumi gave him a look. “What’s up with you tonight? I mean besides the obvious.”

Oikawa rubbed his face. “ Don’t worry about it. It’s probably still the Veritaserum I took.”

“Wait? _What?_ ” Iwaizumi’s face immediately went into a frown. “What Veritaserum?”

“Modified Veritaserum,” Oikawa corrected, trying to blink the sudden tiredness from his eyes. “From Headmaster Ukai. Think it’s starting to wear off, though. _Good._ That’s just giving Matsu and Makki a chance.”

Iwaizumi was still staring. “Headmaster Ukai made you take Veritaserum?”

“Made isn’t quite the right word.” Oikawa mimed flicking the word away with his finger. “I’d say I chose it. Small price for guaranteed belief, you know.”

“That’s….,” Iwaizumi’s frown had only gotten heavier, “that’s still not okay.”

Oikawa laughed, feeling almost lightheaded in the weight of the night finally being over and the last of the potion leaving his veins. “Really, Iwa-chan, _that’s_ what you’re going to get all broody about? A stupid potion I chose to take?”

Iwaizumi glared. “Oikawa--”

“Hallways clear for the next two floors,” Suga poked back in through the door, giving the strange appearance of a floating head.

“Excellent, I’m exhausted.” Oikawa patted Iwaizumi’s cheek, grinning wider when Iwaizumi tried to swat the hand away.

Iwaizumi caught his wrist before he could leave.

“You _still_ shouldn’t have had to do that,” Iwaizumi said, words gruff and not entirely meeting Oikawa’s eyes.

Oikawa blinked.

“Maybe,” he finally allowed. “But, at least that one was my choice.” Oikawa’s next smile was sharp. “Trust me, Iwa-chan, there’s bigger problems to think about.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

“Merlin,” Daichi swore, eyes wide. 

It appeared that breakfast in the Great Hall had been summarily abandoned in favor of rampant, uncontrolled gossip. 

Two epicenters staggered over the rest as a veritable swarm of people gathered around the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons Champions. A small group of Durmstrang students, with an almost military precision, had formed a semi-barricade around their Champion, allowing Ushijima to at least eat at a calm, regulatory pace. The Beauxbatons Champion was actually fairing better, the crowd forming a much more reasonably spaced circle around him, mostly likely due to the gold sparks shooting out of Hoshiumi’s wand whenever they threatened to swarm him. He answered questions with an easy grin.

Beside Daichi, Asahi nodded. “And I thought last night was bad.”

“Where’s Oikawa,” Ennoshita asked.

“Based on _this_ ,” Tsukishima drawled the last word in disdain, “probably still fighting his way out of his dorm.”

“Do you think it’ll be like this all year,” Yamaguchi asked, sounding apprehensive.

“It’ll die down a bit until the tasks start.” Tsukishima sighed. “Then, the _real_ annoyance begins.”

“I don’t know,” Daichi admitted, “I’m kind of looking forward to it. Should be fun to watch at least.”

“I think Hogwarts might actually win,” Yamaguchi said with a grin, utterly ignoring the betrayed look Tsukishima sent him for already getting into the excitement of the tournament.

“Well, it’s Oikawa,” Ennoshita said. “That means at the very least the rest of them will be with him every bit except the actual tasks.” He elbowed Daichi. “In a way, guess your boyfriend just became a Champion vicariously?”

Daichi grinned a little bit dopily. “Hogwarts is _definitely_ going to win.”

“Noya, what do you think,” Asahi asked.

“Huh?” As one, both Noya and Tanaka stuck their heads up from….whatever they had been doing with Flumpy, tracking his molting cycle quite possibly. The rest didn’t particularly want to ask.

“The tournament,” Yamaguchi reminded them.

“Oh, yeah, the tournament,” Noya had already turned back to Flumpy, “it’s, um….yeah, definitely happening.”

“Wonderful observation,” Tsukishima drawled. “Whatever would we do without you two’s keen intellect?”

Tanaka stuck out his tongue. “Who cares about the tournament? When there's _this_ miracle happening right in front of you!”

The entire group looked down at Flumpy.

“Um, molting,” Asahi guessed.

“See, that’s the thing,” Noya held Flumpy closer to them so they could observe. “We _thought_ the flakes were molting! But, actually, it’s so much cooler than that!”

“What is it,” Yamaguchi asked cautiously.

Noya beamed. “Dried mucus.”

The entire table reared back immediately.

“Ugh,” Tsukishima made a face of pure disgust, “that’s--,” he caught the look Ennoshita was giving him, “--so fascinating. Oh, please, tell me more.”

“It _is_ fascinating,” Tanaka said proudly. “We looked it up! Flumpy here is producing more mucus than any flobberworm on record. A new record, guys!”

As one, the rest of the group looked at each other for something, literally _anything_ positive to say about that.

“Oh, wow,” Yamaguchi said woodenly.

“Yeah, that’s why we changed Flumpy’s babysitting schedule a bit,” Noya said. “Cause we knew you’d want to see it, too. You guys don’t mind watching Flumpy this weekend, do you? We think that’s when the mucus buildup is going to be at its highest. Won’t want to miss that, right?”

“....Right,” Daichi managed with the smile of a dying man.

Tsukishima sighed. “Fine. Akiteru’s coming this weekend so I guess that gives me a good enough excuse as any to ignore him.”

Yamaguchi gave him a look.

“Saeko will be here, too,” Tanaka put in.

“Oh, even better,” Tsukishima enthused flatly. “Now, I have to deal with him _besotted,_ too. Fantastic.”

Tanaka, for once, actually looked like he agreed.

Then, conversation ground to a halt as the entire Hall broke into excited shouts and loud whispers.

The group looked up to see Oikawa standing at the entrance, his friends flanking him on either side. 

Ennoshita winced as half of the crowd seemed to converge on the spot, the muted roar of the Hall breaking out into chaos. “I guess I should have expected they’d be even more loud when the Hogwarts Champion got here.”

Yamaguchi had his hands up to his ears, speaking loud to be heard over everyone talking. “At least, everyone’s excited!”

Tsukishima, meanwhile, had his eyes on the ones who hadn’t stood up, small groups littered around the Hall that were watching the scene with pinched expressions, robes tight around stiff shoulders.

“.....I wouldn’t say everyone,” Tsukishima muttered, too quiet to be heard.

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

The smile that Oikawa had carefully woven was beginning to stretch very, _very_ thin.

“What’s the first task,” piped up a second year Gryffindor, trying to push forward but Kuroo just happened to step to the side, easily blocking him back before Oikawa could get swarmed.

Oikawa shrugged like it was easy, poking at food that he had a feeling he wasn’t going to get much of a chance to eat. “Didn’t tell me.” He winked, smile widening when he heard a couple of Hufflepuff girls sigh at the side. “Guess it’s going to be a surprise for all of us.”

“Wow, I’d be so nervous,” said a fourth year, smiling up at him nervously.

There was a small laugh and a few in the crowd finally looked away to see Hotaru Oishi, a seventh year Ravenclaw, standing with his books held lightly under one arm. 

“Oh, I don’t know about that.” Oishi smiled at him with a particular kind of smile that Oikawa recognized well. “I think the _rest_ of the Champions should be the ones that are nervous, right?”

Oikawa smiled back. “Well, I’ll try my best.”

“Then, sounds like Hogwarts already won,” Oishi finished smoothly.

Oikawa’s smile widened. “Thanks for the support.”

“Anything for our Champion.” Oishi nodded before heading off down the Hall.

Oikawa shot a smug look to Iwaizumi, who only rolled his eyes. Behind them, Kuroo made a retching face that he quickly pulled back up to a wince when another student shoved forward.

“Wait,” a fourth year Hufflepuff shoved forward, “but, what about--”

“Yeah, yeah,” a voice broke in sounding particularly peeved and Oikawa smirked up to find Daishou. “What about the tasks this and the Yule Ball that.” He shot a withering glare at the crowd. “Learn to wait like everyone else.”

“Ah, Daishou,” Oikawa said happily, “what’s up? You seem tense. Didn’t get your daily helpings of vermin today?”

Daishou snorted. “Weak _and_ I think you’ve used that one before.”

“Sorry, in case you haven’t noticed, my mind’s been far more occupied recently with infinitely more pleasurable company.” Oikawa gestured cheerfully at the crowd.

“Ugh,” Daishou said succinctly, looking disgusted and this was honestly shaping up to be the best part of Oikawa’s morning. Exchanging a brief look with Kuroo, it looked like he agreed. 

Of course, this was all _rudely_ disturbed by Daishou grabbing his arm and pulling him up. “Come on, we’re talking. _Away_ from the too easily impressed masses, thank you.”

“Hey!” A Gryffindor girl puffed up in offense.

Daishou just _looked_ at her and she sunk back.

Oikawa meanwhile pouted as he was manhandled out of the Great Hall. “A little help?”

Suga, Iwaizumi, Kuroo, and Bokuto all exchanged a look before it seemed they unanimously decided that Daishou was not at all the kind of threat they were paid enough to deal with….not that they were paid at all, actually.

“Save yourself,” Kuroo called back, happily taking his break to grab a plate. “I’m starving.”

“The worst!” Oikawa shouted.

Bokuto beamed at him, not even looking a bit apologetic as he waved him off. “Have fun!”

“I’ve been abandoned,” Oikawa slumped against the arm that Daishou was still using to drag him away. “This is it, it looks like you’re the only one I can count on anymore, Daishou….or can I call you Suguru now since it looks like we’re going to be best friends.”

“I’d rather dive in a sewer,” Daishou replied flatly.

“Well, to be fair,” Oikawa gestured to his limp hair, “it looks like you already tried.”

Daishou rolled his eyes. “I swear how is that _you_ got chosen as Champion above me? Honestly, I think I’d even rather it have been Matsukawa and Hanamaki’s stupid plan.” Then, he grimaced. “I’d _almost_ rather it have been Matsukawa and Hanamaki’s stupid plan.”

“You know, Daishou,” Oikawa smiled up innocently, “I think it’s your unwavering sense of optimism that Mika must be attracted to the most, don’t you think?”

Daishou didn’t even bother raising to the bait, shoving him off to a corridor by the east stairway.

“What’s the first task,” Daishou demanded bluntly.

Oikawa raised a brow. “What happened to waiting like everyone else?”

Daishou sniffed. “Since when have I ever considered myself ‘everyone else’?”

Oikawa didn’t actually have a response for that so moved along gracefully. “Unfortunately for both of us, I really _don’t_ know. The tournament official said it was supposed to be a surprise.”

“And you just accepted that?” Daishou judged him heavily.

Oikawa huffed. “Yes, well, I had a lot on my mind recently.”

“Useless.” Daishou shook his head. “ _Fine._ I guess I’ll be helping figure that out, too. Incredible. If you don’t start pulling your weight, I’m abandoning you to help the Beauxbatons Champion. Just so you know.”

“Help,” Oikawa scrunched up his nose, wondering if he was hearing things, “since when are you helping me?”

Daishou gave him a look like he was being deliberately obtuse for the sole purpose of ruining Daishou’s life….Oikawa had to give it to him, Daishou was incredibly impressive at portraying absolute disdain just with a tilt of his lips.

“You’re the Hogwarts Champion, more you’re the _Slytherin_ Champion,” Daishou said as if speaking to a child. “And, due to what I’m still convinced is a cruel mockery of fate, you’re one of my Dueling partners. All of which means that _your_ actions reflect back on _me._ ” He glared. “You can’t _really_ expect me to just leave it up to chance and your bunch, can you? In case you haven’t noticed, your track record is blowing up parts of the school, losing us two Defense professors, and getting yourself petrified.” He shook his head. “ _Merlin,_ you haven’t even bothered to figure out the first task yet. Looks like I really am going to have to do everything.”

Oikawa blinked, still deciding on what part to be offended about first.

Daishou didn’t bother waiting, grabbing a piece of parchment from his bag, quickly and elegantly writing a time and place, and shoving it in Oikawa’s hands.

“Here. All of you meet me there in a week and I’ll see what I can find.” Daishou gathered his cloak around him, giving Oikawa one last measuring look. “Like I said, you’re not the _worst_ wizard out there, so, you should have a pretty good chance at not embarrassing me. Try not to prove me wrong, won’t you?”

Oikawa took the parchment, folding it into his pocket. “Have you ever considered doing motivational speeches? Truly, such an inspiration. I’ve got chills.” 

Daishou tipped his head back and sighed, long and aggrieved. “I swear that bloody Goblet’s gone senile.” 

Oikawa simply smiled, tossing a wave as Daishou stalked down the Hall.

Silently, looking around at the blissfully empty halls, Oikawa wondered how long until he absolutely had to go back and face the crowds again.

“Psst!”

Oikawa cocked his head.

“Psst, Oikawa, over here!”

Oikawa’s eyes traced to a classroom hidden off to the side and he smirked. 

“Looks like my morning’s full of surprise visits,” he said. “Hiding out in classrooms now, are we?”

“I needed to talk to you,” Hinata said, meeting him in the hall and grabbing his hand to tug him in the direction of the class.

Oikawa let himself be pulled. “Doesn’t everyone?”

Which made it all the more strange that once they were behind the closed door, Hinata just stared.

Oikawa winked back. 

“If this is a confession,” he teased, “I’m afraid--”

“You’re the Champion,” Hinata blurted out, brows scrunching down into comical puzzlement as if working out one of the great mysteries of life.

Oikawa laughed. “Astute observation, short stuff. But, some stupid wood cup kind of beat you to the announcement.”

Hinata ignored him entirely. “I thought you weren’t entering.”

“So did I,” Oikawa said wryly.

“What?” Hinata frowned. “So, you changed your mind?”

“Not exactly,” Oikawa leaned closer. “Know how to keep a secret?”

The expression that passed over Hinata’s face was decidedly odd. “Um, yeah.”

“Looks like someone else took the liberty of entering for me,” Oikawa said, not bothering to keep the coolness from hardening his eyes even as his easy expression stayed steady. “Rather insistent about it, too, it seems.”

“Who,” Hinata asked.

Oikawa shrugged, hopping up to sit on the old desk. “Too many picks to narrow it down yet. Someone who wanted to see me suffer, I assume.”

Hinata’s frown got deeper. “Why do you say that?”

“Oh, I don’t know, let’s see,” Oikawa ticked it off with his fingers. “Entering my name without my permission. Stupid games with high possibility of maiming me. Having to see Ushijima regularly. The possibilities of torture are truly endless. Why you got a better suggestion?”

“Because they wanted to see you win,” Hinata said, the tilt of his head suggesting it was obvious.

Oikawa snorted. _“Sure,_ because that’s our lives.”

Hinata continued to stare at him.

Actually, there was something about that stare that was beginning to make Oikawa shift in his spot, peering closer to try to find what made it look so familiar.

The brown eyes sharpened and focused like they were trying to pin down any unfortunate soul that stuck in their way.

It was strange to watch, fascinating really, Oikawa lock his head forward--smiling with all his teeth almost on instinct.

And, then, Hinata spoke.

“I want to see you win,” he said simply.

“Hmmmm,” Oikawa asked, already focused on the new mystery that stood before him and lacked the normal buzz of movement that Hinata always carried around him like an electron cloud.

But, right now, Hinata was _still_.

The scattered energy was focused and it was entirely too intriguing for Oikawa to look away.

What in the world had he been missing with his favorite, little underclassmen?”

Oikawa continued to smile.

“I want you to win,” Hinata repeated and the tone had changed, rolling past simple fact this time and cracking straight into declaration. 

“How kind,” Oikawa drawled.

“No.” Hinata shook his head. “What I mean is when I heard your name, I wanted you to win. I really, _really_ wanted it. So,” Hinata’s head tilted sharply, watching, “what if other people feel like that, too. I bet they do, actually. What if they didn’t enter so you’d _suffer,_ what if they wanted to see you _win._ ”

“Ah, I see.” Oikawa tapped his chin. “First muggleborn Slytherin also becomes Triwizard Champion, a victory for muggleborns everywhere. Something like that?”

Hinata blinked, rolling the thought from one side of his mouth to the other. “I guess? I wasn’t talking about headlines.”

“No,” Oikawa asked.

Hinata shook his head. “I meant _people._ I think….” He looked up again and the sharpness was back in his eyes, “I think a lot of people were really happy when you got chosen. I think it’s important.”

Oikawa inclined his head, conceding the point. “I’ll admit I didn’t consider someone entering my name for misplaced altruism.”

Hinata’s eyes scanned over the unsaid words. “You still don’t think that’s it, though?”

“I’m not an optimist,” Oikawa agreed readily.

Hinata chewed on the words. “Does it matter?”

“My poor forgotten optimism?” Oikawa grinned, leaning back on the table. “No, I suppose not, but _rude_.”

“No, I meant….,” Hinata paused, thinking through his words in a way Oikawa couldn’t particularly remember him doing before--interesting and more interesting. “You think someone entered you so you’d fail _,_ right? I think it’s the opposite. But, that’s the point--it doesn’t matter.”

“And why’s that,” Oikawa asked in curious amusement.

“Because you’ll win,” Hinata said without hesitation. “Either way, you’ll show them so it doesn’t matter _why_ they did it.”

Oikawa paused, watching as the sun shone down through the window, catching fire in Hinata’s hair as he refused to look away.

 _Ah, that’s it,_ Oikawa realized suddenly, the last piece of familiarity sliding into place.

A lion.

Hinata reminded him of a young lion he’d once seen at the zoo, prowling against the cage and just beginning to snap at its bars.

Oikawa leaned forward. “That what you wanted to see me about?”

Hinata shook his head. “No.”

“Then, what is it?” 

Hinata rolled his shoulders back and, now that Oikawa had guessed it, he could see the move like a predator stalking its next meal. Seriously, Oikawa had seen him barely a week ago? What could have happened _in a week_ and why the heck had no one invited Oikawa?

“....I talked to Headmaster Washijo,” Hinata said slowly.

“Ah.” A good chunk of Oikawa’s entertainment took an abrupt cliff dive. “Crotchety old bastard, isn’t he?”

“He told me Hogwarts wasn’t the best place for me,” Hinata said. “For _muggleborns_.”

Oikawa sighed, propping his head in his hands and kicking his legs idly. “Yes, well, Washijo is a bit biased, isn’t he?”

“What do you mean,” Hinata asked.

“He did leave.” Oikawa shrugged. “Easy to believe it’s the best choice for everyone if it was the best choice for him. Can’t blame him for that, I suppose.”

Hinata watched him with those sharp, sharp eyes. “What do you think?”

“I think I’m a terrible role model and, as you’ve assured me multiple times, _not_ your mentor.” Oikawa dodged the question. “Think for yourself.”

Hinata’s annoyed little huff was at least familiar so Oikawa reassured himself that he couldn’t have missed _too much._

“You’re an awful mentor,” Hinata grumbled under his breath.

Oikawa spread his arms wide. “And yet you’re here at my door.”

Hinata rolled his eyes even as his brow was already pulling down in consideration.

“I already know what I think,” Hinata admitted.

Oikawa gestured for him to continue.

There was something hungry in Hinata’s eyes, something that gripped at Oikawa’s own stomach.

Then, Hinata spoke. “I want _more_.”

And all Oikawa could do was laugh.

Hinata’s expression didn’t change, waiting.

“Dang, I think I hate that stupid hat.” Oikawa held up a hand to stall Hinata’s next question. “Okay, how did it go?....Right.” He snapped, focusing back on Hinata. “And is your pride really that important?”

“This isn’t about pride,” Hinata replied immediately.

“ _Everything’s_ about pride,” Oikawa’s tone brokered no arguments, “and don’t ever let them make you forget it.”

Hinata frowned anyway. “Akaashi called it hope.”

“Well, isn’t that cute,” Oikawa drawled.

“You’re both wrong,” Hinata insisted stubbornly.

Oikawa snorted, casual and easy even as Hinata’s back was straight like live wire. 

“What are you calling it, then,” Oikawa asked.

Hinata answered with a question. “Do you believe in walls?”

“Of course, I do,” Oikawa said without hesitation.

“No,” Hinata huffed again, “I mean paths you can’t go down, futures you don’t get, obstacles like--”

“I know what you mean,” Oikawa interrupted firmly. “ _Yes,_ I believe in walls. How could I possibly not?”

And, all at once, Hinata slumped like all his strings were cut, fire flickering out and sharpness dulling to blunt obscurity.

Oikawa waited.

…..and, maybe….maybe, this is where a _nice_ person would have reached out, would have put a hand on Hinata’s shoulder and drawn him forward with kind words, onto a different path. An _easier_ path, where they believed Hinata could be happy.

Oikawa was not a nice person.

And, so, he waited.

He waited until Hinata picked his head back by himself, met Oikawa’s eyes until Oikawa could see that the fire wasn’t gone at all, that the lion wasn’t just starving but _hunting._

“You’re wrong,” Hinata said, no adornment, nothing fancy to blunt the impact, just two simple words to be aimed and released. “There’s no such thing as an unbeatable wall and I’m going to _prove it._ ”

Oikawa was not a nice person.

He was the type that thought lions belonged outside of cages.

Oikawa smiled.

He hopped off the desk, patting Hinata’s shoulder as Oikawa himself headed for the door. “Now, Shouyou, when did I ever say those walls were _unbeatable_?” He turned on his heel and winked. “Word of advice for when you’re planning to start breaking walls. If you’re going to hit it, hit it until it breaks.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for getting through this long chapter, everyone, and--as always--thanks for all your support, guys. I really am continually amazed by all of your support, just truly thank you! Also, as a small note: my semester starts on Monday and I am most likely going to take a week off from posting either next week or the week after (depending on how work goes) so I can have time to focus on classes and to catch up on other projects. Either way, it will only be one week I just haven't really decided which one (most likely Sept. 5-6th will be the week with no chapter). 
> 
> Next Chapter: Sunrise  
> Post Date: either Aug.29-30th or Sept. 5-6th  
> UPDATE: Sorry, guys, school hit hard. Next chapter is really close; but, looks like it's going to be on Monday or Tuesday instead of this weekend.
> 
> Always feel free to find me on tumblr: https://greycappedjester.tumblr.com/


	11. Sunrise

Tendou hummed, leaning into Ushijima’s shoulder. “Ah, right, I forgot to mention. Shirabu and Semi are working on finding out the first task for you.”

Ushijima frowned. “The first task is supposed to be a surprise.”

“.... _ Surprise!  _ Shirabu and Semi are finding out the first task for you!”

Ushijima stayed stoic.

“Oh, don’t give me the look.” Tendou rolled his eyes. “Half the tournament’s built on using whatever resources you have available. It’s nothing against the rules; this  _ is _ playing the game.”

Ushijima considered, his frown deepening slightly before nodding.

Tendou pinched his cheek. “Cute and adorable; but, have I ever told you that way too noble side of yours is going to get us into trouble one of these days.”

“Once or twice,” Ushijima admitted, voice softening just enough to be something almost fond.

Tendou grinned. “There we are. So, let’s talk about weaknesses. I’m thinking we get Yamagata to track down everything he can on the Hoshiumi guy and Kawanishi can handle  _ he-who-shall-not-be-named _ .” Tendou winked at his new favorite nickname for the Hogwarts Champion. “I’d  _ say _ Ohira and Goshiki could help; but, we both know Ohira’s preferred way of gathering info is the Disapointed School Teacher look and Goshiki is…..well,  _ Goshiki.  _ Best to keep them back for when we need them, right?”

Ushijima nodded.

Tendou eyed him critically. “ _ Hmmmmmm,  _ I guess I should have asked. How are  _ you  _ doing, Soon-To-Be-Triwizard-Champion?”

“Conflicted,” Ushijima answered.

“Going to have to be a bit more specific,  _ darling _ ,” Tendou teased, rolling the last word in a so-far-failed attempt at getting Ushijima to blush.

“Oikawa,” Ushijima said.

Tendou’s good mood dropped ten points into the sudden death zone. “ _ Ugh,  _ what a surprise?” He peered up at him. “Keep up the fixation, ‘Toshi, and you’re going to make me jealous.”

Ushijima blinked, blankness fading away to honest bafflement, and Tendou snorted, deciding to take pity on him. “I’m joking. Conflicted about what concerning Mr. Spare?”

“He said he didn’t enter,” Ushijima said.

Tendou barked out a laugh. “And you believe him?”

“Why would he lie,” Ushijima asked. “To lie about this would be pointless.”

“Yes, but humans are pointless, illogical, vicious little creatures, dearest.” Tendou kissed his cheek, succeeding in finally getting that blush. “It  _ also  _ seems strange to enter  _ someone else’s  _ name when you could try for the glory yourself. Much more likely to lie for attention and, if there’s one thing Oikawa’s got on you, it’s experience with attention.”

Ushijima tilted his head, thinking. “....I believe he’s telling the truth. That isn’t what’s bothering me.”

“Alright.” Tendou held up his hands in surrender. “I suppose, for us, it doesn’t really matter who entered him. What’s bugging you, then?”

“It’s unfair….to everyone, I believe.” Ushijima paused a moment more. “Oikawa does not deserve to compete in a tournament he doesn’t want--he shouldn’t be forced into it. Hogwarts does not deserve a champion that won’t take the honor seriously--they should be able to choose another for themselves.”

Tendou snickered, eyes crinkling at the corners. “Trying to give our competition  _ two champions  _ now, 'Toshi? A four wizard tournament?”

“It would be fair,” Ushijima insisted before continuing. “This country has not earned a champion that they themselves have mistreated. The tournament deserves champions that will respect the gravity of the tasks. And it’s only right for Hoshiumi and myself to be able to face someone who is giving it their all-- _ not  _ someone who wants to get out of it.” Ushijima nodded. “So, yes, I believe the current situation is unfair to everyone.”

“Too noble for your own good.” Tendou shook his head before looking back at his boyfriend, taking in the stiffness of his shoulders the tightness around his mouth. Tendou made a guess….he was rather good at those, actually. “That’s not what’s bothering you most, though, is it?”

Ushijima’s back went impossibly straighter. 

“....it’s part of it,” he allowed.

Tendou hummed, going back to lean on his shoulder. “And what’s the rest?”

“....it was something that Oikawa said,” Ushijima admitted, voice softer, “after we were finished speaking with the headmasters.”

Ushijima’s posture was perfect, entire frame tensed into something beyond reproach, nothing in his stance to give him away. Tendou could still imagine the way his hands ached to reach for the chain around his neck.

Suddenly, Tendou wasn’t feeling particularly nice anymore….not to people who made Wakatoshi look like that…..but, even then, he’d still leave the final choice to Ushijima. It was the hero’s choice to release monsters after all.

“Would you like me to talk to him for you,” Tendou asked, venomously kind.

Ushijima shook his head.

Tendou pouted. “Are you sure, ‘Toshi?”

“I’m sure,” Ushijima said firmly. “....Thank you.”

Tendou sighed, moving in a bit closer until he was a warm presence at Ushijima’s side and he could finally feel Ushijima start to relax into his normal perfect posture rather than something tensely still. “Fine. Must have been  _ something,  _ though, if you’re still upset about it today.”

Ushijima nodded. “I believe….that Oikawa has no idea what honor truly means  _ or  _ what it means to sacrifice simply for the sake of others.”

Tendou raised a brow, waiting for more information.

Ushijima was not forthcoming.

Tendou let it rest for now. “Well….good, then. That’ll make it even more fun when you beat him, of course. Yeah, ‘Toshi?”

Ushijima gave him a small smile. “Of course.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

“Um,” Akiteru said intelligibly.

Three sets of eyes stared back at him, heavy with expectation and surrounded by what looked like a Daily prophet had exploded in a Gryffindor dorm room.

Akiteru tried to think of something better to say.  _ “Um.” _

“Now,” Saeko began, “I know this isn’t what you were expecting….”

Akiteru had to admit when his very wonderful girlfriend who he hadn’t gotten to see in two months had pulled him aside and told him she had a top secret surprise for him that  _ had  _ to be revealed somewhere they could be alone…..Akiteru really hadn't been expecting being snuck into the Gryffindor fifth year dorm to face Saeko’s little brother and the Nishinoya boy that he only vaguely knew from Saeko and Kei’s stories.

In the still expectant silence, Tanaka gave his sister a very,  _ very _ dubious look that Akiteru felt a little bit offended by even though he still wasn’t even sure what was going on. 

“Saeko,” Tanaka asked, “are you  _ sure _ about this?”

“Trust me.” Saeko grinned widely. “Akiteru’s exactly who we need!”

“What is _ this _ ,” Akiteru asked cautiously, finally settling on a safe question to ask.

“It’s our investigation,” Noya said seriously.

“....Okay?”

Akiteru wasn’t an Auror--was just  _ barely  _ a Ministry clerk, who’s job mostly consisted of coffee orders and filing--but he was fairly sure that investigations had things like  _ files _ and  _ notes _ and, well, something a little more logical looking than the parchments that seemed to be scattered in little clumps all around the room.

He tried again. “An investigation for what?”

The two siblings and Noya all looked at each other as if asking who was going to answer first.

“He’s  _ your _ boyfriend,” Tanaka argued.

“You two are the ones who started all this,” Saeko argued back.

“Okay.” Noya’s hands clapped together. “So, here’s what happened. Saeko and Ryuu’s parents--the worst, absolutely awful, Ghosts that got locked away years ago. You know that, yeah?”

Akiteru blinked before nodding, now less sure than ever where this was all going. “Yes?”

“Right, moving on,” Noya shoved a letter at him. “So, Ryuu and Saeko got these notes last winter. From their parents, duh. You can tell by the symbol, see? So, yeah, creepy and ominous--one hundred percent. Only they told the aurors who did jackshit about anything other than dumb stuff like ‘oh yeah, no worries.  _ No way _ anyone could ever send letters out of Azkaban’. Only people  _ can  _ and worse! Like breakout of Azkaban, which also definitely happened!”

“WHAT?!” Akiteru’s head jerked up. “Someone broke out of Azkaban.”

Noya held up a finger. “I’m getting to that. Anyway, so the Ministry was a pile of useless, no shock. Um, also, no offense, I guess? And, then, we found out Kirika Uragiri broke out of Azkaban like a year ago so she could impersonate our Defense teacher and maybe kill some people, maybe try to help Yachi, maybe both--honestly, not really sure at that point.  _ And, _ ” Noya was getting into it now, “that would only be a bit of a disaster,  _ so _ the Ministry swore us to secrecy and--again, no surprise--did  _ nothing. And then, _ Ryuu got another letter, only it was after the not so departed Tanakas were supposed to have died so--”

“Bro,” Tanaka interrupted, “no offense, but he kind of looks more confused now than when you started.”

Akiteru stared blankly, mouth gaping as he tried to pick one thing to ask about first.

“Huh?” Noya pulled back. “Oh, sorry, normally people just kind of figure out our stuff on their own so we don’t have to explain things. Anyone else want to try?”

Saeko sighed. “We think our parents are still alive and that Kirika Uragiri broke them out of Azkaban and faked their deaths.”

“Like we  _ know _ she already did for herself because she was  _ here  _ last year,” Tanaka added.

Noya nodded. “So, now, we just need to figure out how they did it and try to find where they are now.”

“Even though the Aurors couldn’t find anything,” Tanaka concluded.

Saeko looked back at him. “Does that make sense?”

Akiteru wondered what having an beginning life crisis felt like….because he kind of felt like he might be having one. He also quite suddenly gained a new appreciation for what Kei meant when he mentioned his and Tadashi’s ‘weird friends’.

“Someone broke out of Azkaban,” Akiteru put his head in his hands and breathed steadily. “Wait, you think  _ three  _ people broke out of Azkaban? Three  _ Ghosts _ ?” He looked up, eyes finding Saeko. “We have to warn someone! People could be in danger!  _ A lot  _ of danger! How could the Ministry just give up on this? How could--”

Saeko squeezed his hand, cutting him off, and her smile was the wild, fierce Gryffindor one that Akiteru remembered vividly even years after the first time he saw it.

“That’s the plan,” she promised. “But, we need to prove it first. That’s why we need your help.”

Akiteru frowned. “Why me?” He shook his head, blushing. “I mean, yeah,  _ of course,  _ I’ll help. How could I say no? But, what do you need me to do?”

“We need everything we can get on Azkaban,” Tanaka answered. “Everything the Ministry has that they don’t just give to civilians. Autopsy reports, cell layouts, anything that’ll help us figure out how they know each other and how they escaped.”

Akiteru blinked. “That stuff’s in the Auror department.”

“Can you get it,” Noya pressed.

Akiteru hesitated, thinking about the many,  _ many  _ times he’d been sent to file room to file room with all the tiny notes and papers that were too sensitive to risk flying there with magic--or papers he was sure people were just too lazy to charm.

“I think so. Not, um….not  _ legally _ .”

“Oh.” Three shoulders slumped down, not quite daring to look at him even while everyone knew what they wanted to ask.

Akiteru watched them, thinking for himself.

…..Honestly, Akiteru had always thought of himself as the type of person that lived a life where nothing truly exciting had ever happened. He grew up watching a war, but only through headlines and radio broadcasts, safely tucked away in a manor with parents that knew enough about  _ avoidance  _ instead of interaction. He went to Hogwarts where he felt that he had faded into the background, a good friend never the leader, always reaching for the things he dreamed of but never being enough to grasp them. Even now, Akiteru took his current job because it was easy to get, easy to do, probably even easy to be promoted in over years and years of work. He’d always been fine with that, really--accepting with warm appreciation what was in his path without the envy of what  _ could  _ have been. Still, sometimes he wondered….

But, then again, maybe all of that was just details. Maybe none of it truly made any difference in comparison to the one major decision that Akiteru had made as soon as he was old enough to think about who he wanted to be.

Akiteru always wanted to be the type of person to do the right thing.

“I can get them,” Akiteru promised.

All three of them looked up.

Saeko’s smile turned back up which was worth a lot already in Akiteru’s mind. “Akiteru, you sure?

“Absolutely,” Akiteru paused to think. “It might take me a bit, though, if I want to avoid people getting suspicious. Especially since half the time I’m working here at Hogwarts for the tournament.” He sighed. “Would a few weeks be fine?”

Tanaka snorted. “Well, before this, we basically had nothing. So, yeah, a few weeks will work.”

“We  _ almost  _ were thinking about calling in the others,” Noya mumbled.

Akiteru tilted his head, suddenly realizing what felt entirely wrong with this picture. 

“Where’s Kei and Tadashi,” he asked. “They’ve gotta know about this, right?”

Tanaka shrugged. “Nah, we wanted to wait for proof before we told them.”

“Plus, they…..already get a little bit dramatic over the  _ actually _ harmless things,” Noya admitted. “We thought we’d work them up to this.”

Akiteru…..had doubts; but, he figured it wouldn’t hurt to let Kei and Tadashi have a relatively peaceful year until they found something.

“They really haven’t figured out any of this,” Akiteru asked, gesturing to the mess of the room.

Noya and Tanaka looked at each other before grinning.

“No worries,” Noya said. “We’re really good at distractions!”

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the Crows were beginning to experience the first taste of the tantalizing wonder that they thought might be called  _ peace. _

So, no, of course, they weren’t bored. That would be utterly ridiculous and they would deny it  _ heavily  _ if ever asked.

And it had barely been a month! Of course, they wouldn’t be bored in a month.

Ennoshita just  _ wanted  _ to record every ooze of Flumpy’s new mucus inducing superpower. For fun. For  _ science _ . And not at all because they had never actually made it this far in a semester without experiencing at least some level of abject terror.

Yamaguchi stared up at the sky over the lake. “....you know I never learned how to play Gobstones.”

Daichi gripped his shoulder and said with more seriousness than was really warranted for the situation. “Then, you can learn Gobstones, Tadashi. We can  _ all  _ learn Gobstones. This is what free time means!”

“Right!” Yamaguchi agreed, more because Daichi seemed desperate for an answer.

Tsukishima wrinkled his nose. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine!” Daichi shouted before breathing in. “I’m perfect. Noya and Tanaka still seem absolutely interested in Flumpy. Which means our plan is going great. Which means we finally have a perfect year with….with  _ fun  _ and  _ relaxing.  _ Which means everything is  _ perfect _ and we can all learn Gobstones…..or…..or do whatever.”

Asahi was idly drawing designs in the sand of the shore. “You can go see Suga more, I suppose.”

“Exactly!” Daichi grinned before rubbing the back of his neck. “I mean, right now, he’s kind of busy with the tournament so….” He coughed in his hand. “Anyway, what are the rest of you doing with our new free afternoon?”

“Avoiding Akiteru,” Tsukishima said flatly.

Yamaguchi gave him a look. “Tsuki….”

“What?” Tsukishima shrugged. “I’m thinking of it like a hobby. A sport maybe.”

“You know what’s also a sport,” Yamaguchi poked his side. “ _ Quidditch!  _ If you’re so free, you can help me before the game.”

Tsukishima’s face scrunched up in distaste.

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes. “I’m asking you to  _ help  _ me, not play.”

“....Fine,” Tsukishima muttered.

Ennoshita raised a brow. “What’s your problem with Quidditch anyway?”

“I don’t believe in pointless endeavors meant to distract from things that might actually have a meaningful contribution to life,” Tsukishima said archly.

Ennoshita rolled his eyes. “You were the kid that told others Father Christmas wasn’t real, weren’t you?”

Tsukishima tilted his head. “Father  _ what _ ?”

“He’s--,” Ennoshita pinched the bridge of his nose. “Nevermind, it’s a Muggle thing.”

“Noya asked me to be the announcer again,” Asahi paused. “Oh, um, for the Quidditch game, not….er, not for the Muggle thing.”

“Yes, we assumed,”Tsukishima said dryly. “And you’re happy about that?”

“Yeah, I think I am. Noya said he’d be my co-announcer this time.” Asahi blushed. “I don’t know, it’s a little bit fun.” 

Daichi slung an arm around him, looking vindicated. “See, and this is what our perfect year is supposed to be. Asahi’s following his announcer dream--”

“....well, I don’t know about my  _ dream _ .”

“Yamaguchi’s probably going to become a Quidditch star,” Daichi continued heedless, “and a Gobstones champion.”

“Um, thanks,” Yamaguchi tried.

Daichi nodded. “Tsukishima’s using his time to become closer to his brother.”

“Literally the opposite of what I said.”

“I get the chance to hang out with my boyfriend,” Daichi grinned, waving a hand, “and Ennoshita’s doing….whatever Ennoshita’s doing with Flumpy, but probably more fun than getting killed by something Noya and Tanaka adopted.”

“I’m monitoring the mucus discharge.” Ennoshita held up his notes, gesturing with his other hand at a snoring Flumpy. “It’s boring, sure, but we have to have at least  _ something  _ to show we’re still interested. It’s a miracle they’re still interested on their own.”

“That’s true,” Asahi said quietly with a small smile. “Honestly, I thought Noya would get bored in a day.”

The rest of the group nodded solemnly.

And then, suddenly, Yamaguchi let out a cut off laugh.

They looked at him.

“Oh, sorry, it’s nothing.” He scratched the side of his cheek. “I mean….it’s….well, it’s a little bit funny, you know?”

“What,” Daichi asked.

“I guess strange is a better word.” Yamaguchi shrugged. “It’s just….you’re right, it  _ is  _ a miracle. Tanaka and Noya always seem to find dangerous creatures to be interested in and, now, it’s just Flumpy who’s…. _ the complete opposite. _ ” He laughed again awkwardly. “It’s just funny, I guess. I almost feel like I’m missing something  _ huge  _ and Flumpy’s going to be just as dangerous as the others. Only this time, we won’t even see it coming.”

There was a beat.

“Ha….,” Ennoshita coughed. “ _ Flumpy? _ Dangerous? Look at him!”

Flumpy hadn’t moved a centimetre, still appearing to be asleep.

“Right, right.” Yamaguchi nodded quickly. “Only….well, I suppose there has to be something keeping Noya and Tanaka interested, right?” He trailed off. “Not that Flumpy’s dangerous. That would….that would be silly.”

“Yeah, silly,” Daichi agreed immediately.

They looked down at Flumpy, still sleeping with trails of mucus hanging off of him, and let out forced, stilted laughter.

Flumpy snored once  _ loudly,  _ almost a growl.

The laughter trailed off abruptly.

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

Bokuto had come to a realization.

He didn’t have any clue what he was doing.

Akaashi was sitting across from him, silently working on homework….probably like Bokuto  _ should _ be doing; but, personally he thought what he was thinking about was much more important than Headmaster Washijo’s massive reading assignments.

So….um, alright, so here’s what Bokuto knew. Bokuto liked it best when things were simple. Like math and Quidditch and his favorite foods-- _ simple. _ Simple didn’t have to mean easy. Math wasn’t always easy. Quidditch wasn’t always easy. But, everything  _ made sense _ . They were steady with rules set firm into the ground about how it would work and how it wouldn’t work. 

Simple meant something you could depend on.

Life wasn’t really that simple, though. People weren’t. Thoughts and feelings and emotions were where things always got complicated and sometimes, it was  _ too  _ complicated. And that’s when Bokuto felt overwhelmed like he couldn’t breathe and didn’t have anything to grab onto to pull him back.

It used to be worse when it was a kid. Back then, he didn’t know how to  _ not  _ get caught in exactly what he was feeling. He’d get lost in it and it felt like  _ nothing  _ was going to be simple anymore, like  _ nothing  _ made sense, like everything could fall apart underneath his feet under the onslaught of a bad mood.

Akaashi was the one who taught him how to breathe through it, to find the little things--like his sister’s laugh and his mum’s off pitch singing and the smell of the garden--and weave them together until they were a rope to hold onto. 

He still felt it sometimes, that gnawing sense of being overwhelmed, but now he was at least a little better at finding the way out on his own. Of making his way back to the ground.

And the thing was….Bokuto really liked that feeling. He  _ liked  _ being able to make complicated things simple. He liked getting them to make sense, like working out a hard equation. He guessed he got kind of lucky in that--his friends were always finding things that were too complicated. Heck, his friends themselves were complicated.

But, right now was a new experience. Because, right now and for the last few months, just looking at Akaashi made him feel like he was overflowing and bursting at the edges and Bokuto found he really enjoyed  _ this  _ kind of being overwhelmed.

He really liked being in love with Keiji Akaashi. 

It felt like the simplest thing in the world.

Akaashi glanced up at him, blinking as he found Bokuto staring. “Did you finish your assignment already?”

“Um, nope,” Bokuto grinned sheepishly. “Sorry, I got distracted.”

….Just because it was simple didn’t mean Bokuto had any idea what he was doing. And, for once, it wasn’t really a question he could ask Akaashi.

Akaashi nodded in sympathy. “About Oikawa and the tournament?”

“Oh,” Bokuto considered, “well, yeah, that’s….a lot to think about.”

Akaashi reached out to lay his hand on Bokuto’s and Bokuto could feel the warmth like laying on the grass on a summer day.

“I think you’ll do fine,” Akaashi paused. “There’s always a lot of ways these tournaments can go, I suppose. Too many paths to know for sure. But, you’ve always been good at finding the best one.”

“You think so?” Bokuto perked up.

Akaashi gave a wry smile. “Trust me, if anyone can make the odds work, it’s you.”

Bokuto hoped he was able to find the right path for  _ this _ .

But, he guessed the first thing he had to do was make it more simple.

He turned his hand until it could thread up with Akaashi’s. Akaashi went still as if just noticing that his hand was there.

Akaashi looked up. “Bokuto….”

Bokuto tried to find his voice before he lost the nerve.

“....I think your friends are looking for you,” Akaashi finished.

Bokuto stopped, twisting his head to see where Kuroo was trying to wave him over, gesturing to some parchments.

“Oh,” Bokuto finished lamely.

Dang, that was probably important, then.

Across from him, Akaashi had extracted his hand, using it to tuck a stray hair behind his ear.

Bokuto stood up, grabbing his bag and beginning to turn before….

“Hey, Keiji, let’s eat dinner together, okay?”

Akaashi blinked before frowning. “We….we usually eat together?”

“Great,” Bokuto said cheerfully. “See you, then!”

He was taking that as a win. It was a small step; but, at least it was  _ something. _

The rest were already gathered around the table by the time he took his seat, Suga throwing a few privacy charms around them.

“You look happy,” Iwaizumi commented.

Bokuto beamed. “I asked Akaashi if we could have dinner together!”

“You normally have dinner together,” Oikawa said.

“I know,” Bokuto reassured, “but, now, he  _ knows  _ we are.”

Kuroo shrugged, apparently giving him the win even if it was just in order to wave the parchment about. “In other news, guess who finally became useful!”

“The Ministry,” Bokuto guessed.

“You hair stylist,” Oikawa threw in.

Suga hid a grin. “The Hogwarts hiring committee.”

“ _ Any _ of you,” was Iwaizumi’s answer.

“It’s Daishou,” Kuroo pressed the parchment down, “geeze, it’s  _ Daishou.  _ All of you are the  _ worst _ !”

“In our defense,” Oikawa said breezily, “even expecting it, Daishou being useful still felt like the least likely answer.” He dodged a perfunctory swipe from Iwaizumi. “Oh, come on, it’s  _ Daishou.  _ If I’m actually too nice to him, he’ll think I’ve been Imperiused.”

And, then, he opened the parchment and read it.

“Ah,” he said, not looking pleased at all.

“Apparently--and, no, I don’t know how nor do I want to--Daishou figured out the bare basics of the first task for us,” Kuroo explained when it seemed clear Oikawa was settled on glaring at the paper. “It has something to do with dueling.”

Suga winced. “That’s….not  _ immediately  _ in our favor, I’ll admit.”

“Well, maybe,” Bokuto shrugged, “but, only because Ushijima’s like a super powerful dueling prodigy that already knows how to do wandless magic.”

“Yeah, Bo,” Kuroo said dryly, “I believe that’s what Suga meant by ‘not in our favor.’”

“ _ But _ ,” Bokuto insisted, “I haven't heard anything about the Beauxbatons guy and dueling, so maybe he’s really bad.” Bokuto grinned. “That way we only have to make sure you can beat Ushijima and, then, we’re good!”

“Great,” Oikawa said, unenthused. “Bastard’s already got a leg up.”

Iwaizumi shoved him. “Hey, Shittykawa, exactly what have  _ we  _ been doing the past four years if not dueling? Maybe Ushijima’s famous in it or whatever; but, that just means he doesn’t have anything on  _ your  _ dueling style to work with.”

Oikawa frowned, looking up. “....Iwa-chan….that….”

Iwaizumi glared.  _ “What? _ ”

“That actually sounded like strategy, for once,” Oikawa fake sobbed, launching his arms around him and not budging as Iwaizumi immediately tried to throw him off. “I’m  _ sooooooooo  _ proud of you! I knew you could be taught!”

“Nevermind, I hope you get knocked on your ass,” Iwaizumi complained.

Oikawa just hummed, smushing his face into Iwaizumi’s shoulder to singsong.  _ “But, you don’t mean that, do you, Iwa-chan?” _

Iwaizumi didn’t honor that with an answer.

“There is another bright side,” Suga added. “Now that we know what it is, it means we can all work on helping Oikawa practice. The first task isn’t for another month. That gives us a head start on the other champions.”

“Oh, I’m  _ sure _ the other champions will figure it out sometime,” Kuroo picked up the parchment, wielding it like an impromptu fan. “But, bonus, for having a snake on our side, I’d put money on Daishou finding this first.” He glanced at Oikawa. “Daishou offered to help practice dueling, too--well, ‘offered’,  _ demanded _ , same difference.”

“Mhm,” Oikawa finally dropped back from Iwaizumi, apparently deciding to be serious. “Good, if the first task is dueling, there’s a few strategies I want to practice first. Ushijima’s the kind of duelist that focuses on blunt strength, I want to have  _ options _ .” He tapped his fingers along the table edge. “What do you think about practicing spell redirection?”

Kuroo lifted a brow. “Could work. It’s a good idea, at least. Redirecting an opponent’s spell back at them is the best way to preserve  _ your  _ magic while letting the other guy wear himself down. Might work well to face Ushijima’s style, especially since we don’t know how long the duel’s going to last.”

“Of course,” Oikawa sighed, “it would be  _ better  _ if I could get wandless magic down, too.”

“But, I wouldn’t say it’s necessary,” Suga smiled. “We can find a way to win without it.”

Oikawa nodded, still not looking particularly pleased with the idea.

“Any clue for the other tasks,” Iwaizumi asked.

Kuroo shrugged. “Nah, from everything I know about the old tournaments, the first task normally ends up with some kind of clue for the second; so, for now, the tournament officials are probably keeping it as locked down as they can.”

“Dueling does give us a hint, though,” Suga said. “The tournament still follows the normal steps for rituals, right? A task of mind, body, and heart.” He grabbed the parchment from where Kuroo was still waving it, smoothing it out to scan the details. “Dueling sounds pretty obviously like body; so, that still leaves mind and heart for the other two.”

“Oh,” Bokuto slammed his hand on the table. “Maybe the heart task is the Yule Ball!”

Oikawa fluttered his lashes. “No problem, then.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes hard.

“I doubt they’d make the dance into a task,” Suga said. “I mean...how would you even win that?”

“Love’s a war, Suga,” Kuroo joked before turning to Oikawa. “That’s it! Maybe the heart task is figuring out which of your exes most want to poison you.”

“Excuse you,” Oikawa scoffed. “I’m a delight! A treasure, really, even to my exes.”

Suga hesitated, sitting straighter. “Kuroo may have a point.”

“ _ Suga _ ,” Oikawa whined. “I’m a  _ delight _ !”

Suga shook his head. “I didn’t mean your dates. I mean….well, it probably wouldn’t be a terrible idea for us to keep an eye out. Just because the champions aren’t supposed to fight each other outside the tournament, doesn’t mean other people won’t try something.”

Bokuto was watching Oikawa which is why he thought he was the only one who noticed how his face went oddly blank before flicking too fast back into an easy smile.

“Don’t worry, Suga,” Oikawa drawled. “If there’s one thing Matsu and Makki have given me-- _ other  _ than inhuman patience--it’s knowing how to spot pranks. I know how to take care of it.”

“Suga’s right,” Iwaizumi frowned heavily. “We don’t even have any clues who entered your name yet. Or  _ why.  _ Wouldn’t hurt to have some extra protection.”

Oikawa looked tired, brow drawing down to an argument and his mouth opened to…

“HEY,” Bokuto broke in quickly. “I got it! We need a new name!”

Oikawa blinked, pulling back in confusion. “What?  _ No!  _ We already have a name! I  _ barely  _ agreed with the Investigators' Club.”

“More like you were overruled.” Kuroo smirked.

“Another name” Bokuto emphasized. “A  _ special  _ name, a  _ secret  _ name. You know, for the tournament! So, we know this year is something different and cool!”

Suga smiled in amusement. “What were you thinking?

Honestly, Bokuto didn’t really have a good idea yet; but, he was pretty sure he could come up with something. 

He beamed suddenly. “I got it! The Official Oikawa Protection Squad! It’s perfect!”

“I like it,” Kuroo said immediately, mainly because of how Oikawa was gaping.

“....That….,” Oikawa blinked rapidly before his voice dropped down into a whine, “that spells O.O.P.S! That literally spells  _ oops!” _

“Heh, oops,” Bokuto said sheepishly.

Suga laughed. “Sounds good.”

“I’m in,” Iwaizumi added. 

Oikawa moaned, burying his face in his arms. “I hate you all!”

Suga patted his shoulder sympathetically.

“Traitor,” Oikawa complained

Kuroo rapped his knuckles on the wood. “Let the first meeting of the Official Oikawa Protection Squad come to an end.” He eyed Oikawa. “Hey, think we should add Daishou as an honorary member?”

Oikawa kicked him under the table.

Bokuto laid his head down beside him, smiling innocently. “Do you like it?”

“Oh, don’t give me that face,” Oikawa pouted. “Fine, fine, I’ll  _ tolerate  _ it!”

“Yay!” Bokuto cheered immediately. “I knew you’d love it!”

“Tolerate!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Iwaizumi thumped him in the shoulder, “just watch, you’ll have gotten used to it by the game this weekend.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

The late afternoon sun was blaring down on newly built Quidditch stands, packed tight with a hundred eyes hungrily watching the field. 

There was something  _ different  _ about today and it seemed like everyone could feel it, even if they couldn’t begin to name the source. It felt like electricity, like heat running down the stands and onto the field to catch the players.

It was  _ fun,  _ it was  _ exciting,  _ it felt like something  _ more  _ just waiting out of reach.

Kageyama….felt like something was wrong.

Hinata was quiet.

Not doing anything, just staring out on the field with an expression calm enough to border on eerie.

“Okay, if everyone’s ready to start,” Asahi announced in a soft voice, but with a hint of a smile.

Noya grabbed a mic. “GET READY FOR THE ONE, THE ONLY--GAME OF THE MILLENNIUM! THREE SCHOOLS, SOMEWHAT ALIKE IN DIGNITY, COMBINE THEIR PLAYERS FOR THE GREATEST CONTEST KNOWN TO MAN--THE INTERHOUSE QUIDDITCH LEAGUE! ONLY THE BEST MAY WIN, ONLY THE FIERCEST STAND THE CHANCE, THE BRAVEST, THE STRONGEST, THE BOLD AND THE--”

“Noya, we still need to announce the teams,” Asahi mumbled, pulling on Noya’s shirt to get his attention.

“Right!” Noya did a show man’s wave to one side on the field. “So, today, in black we’ve got--The Sly, the Quick,  _ theeeeee  _ Kitsune Tricksters.”

Asahi cleared his throat. “So, on Keeper and team captain, we have Shinsuke Kita, Michinari Akagi for Seeker, Ren Omimi and Rintaro Suna as Beaters, and Aran Ojiro, Osamu Miya, and Atsumu Miya as Chasers.”

A cheer rose up from the crowd for the collection of Beauxbatons and Hogwarts team players. Atsumu made a show of waving to a crowd of screaming fans to the growing exasperation of his team.

“That’s a lot of Beauxbatons members for one team,” Hyakuzawa whispered, next to Kageyama. “I wonder how they’ll play.”

Yaku shrugged. “Apparently, Bokuto and Terushima updated their arithmancy thing. Guess it makes sense people who haven’t gotten to play yet got better odds.” He paused. “Honestly, I’m surprised so many were interested. I didn’t know Durmstrang and Beauxbatons even did Quidditch.”

“Beauxbatons does but nothing like this,” Komori put in cheerfully. “We’re mainly focused on racing; but, this is  _ incredible. _ ”

Their two Durmstrang members, Yamagata and Ohira exchanged a glance.

“We were talked into this,” Ohira admitted, smiling. “ _ Vigorously. _ ”

“Bloody Goshiki and those stupid puppy dog eyes,” Yamagata grumbled. “Tendou taught him that on purpose, I  _ swear _ .”

On the field, the fans had finally calmed down and Atsumu, incredible though it seemed, had subdued very suddenly with a single look from his temporary team captain.

Hinata was still quiet.

Kageyama was starting to get nervous.

“For the Ironbellies,” Noya practically beamed at the name, “we’ve got our Keeper Morisuke Yaku, Seeker is Motoya Komori, Beater Hayato Yamagata, Beater and team captain Reon Ohira, aaaaand our Chasers Tobio Kageyama, Shouyou Hinata, and Yuudai Hyakuzawa.” He popped back to his feet. “Oh, wait, Asahi, you want to do it?”

“Go ahead.” Asahi smiled.

“So, with Asahi and I as your gorgeous, wonderful announcers” Noya sucked in a breath to shout. “LET THE GAME OF THE MILLENNIUM BEGIN!”

Miyanoshita, their temporary referee for the game, stepped forward to call both teams to the air.

Kageyama hesitated beside Hinata. “Hey, are you…. _ okay _ ?”

Hinata’s head jerked up in a single sharp movement to meet Kageyama, eyes focused and feeling like they were looking directly through him. Kageyama felt a shiver run down his spine, the back of his neck warming inexplicably.

And, then, Hinata blinked and the force pulled back.

“Oh.” Hinata looked down at his hands, flexing them. “I think I’m nervous.”

Kageyama had  _ seen  _ Hinata nervous. Hinata nervous meant stomach cramps and shivering and Hinata moaning as he was draped along a bench with Futakuchi forcing a wet towel on his head and Bokuto panicking around the locker room.

This wasn’t nervous.

This….Kageyama didn’t know what this was.

“Hey, Kageyama,” Hinata said and that at least sounded  _ mostly  _ Hinata even if it felt like there was something else laying just below the surface. “Could you do me a favor?”

“What,” Kageyama demanded.

“I need you to play the best you can, alright?” Hinata stared up at him and his voice had gone low, serious.

Kageyama didn’t know if he felt more off kilter or offended. “I  _ always  _ do, dumbass! What are you saying? Do you think I  _ don’t _ ?”

Kageyama seriously didn’t know what was going on with Hinata lately.

….and it was starting to scare him.

“No, I mean,” Hinata licked his lips and Kageyama followed the movement without meaning to. “Just pretend….pretend like you don’t even have to think about what I’ll do. Just give me your best throw, the best possible angle you can think of,  _ alright _ ? And I’ll….,” Hinata nodded, “I’ll just trust you. That’s  _ all  _ I’ll do. I’ll just trust you and catch it. So, everything else is up to you.”

Kageyama narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what Hinata was trying to say.

Because that  _ seemed... _ well, it seemed like what they always did, honestly. Kageyama thought about the angles, the other chasers, the positions, Hinata just had to be there. Well, and catch it. From playing this year, if there was one thing Kageyama had learned, it was that not  _ everyone  _ seemed to be able to catch his throws like Hinata could. They hesitated, looked for the Quaffle, adjusted, so maybe….

Kageyama  _ did  _ try to give Hinata a little more space--less than anyone else because Hinata had never  _ needed it _ \--but, he tried to give the Quaffle just a little bit more arch like Bokuto and Akaashi had taught him so Hinata had a bit more breathing room to work with. Maybe….

Maybe that’s what Hinata meant. He didn’t  _ want  _ that right now, he just wanted Kageyama to do it as fast and precisely as he possibly could, use Hinata like a tool to get the point rather than giving him any room that would mean time.

Kageyama would make the decisions. Hinata would be there.

“Okay,” Kageyama said.

Hinata smiled--wait, wait he hadn’t meant smiling, why wasn’t  _ Hinata  _ smiling, that was wrong. “Thanks, Kageyama. Just do your best. I need to know something.”

He took to the sky before Kageyama could ask….which was just as well since Miyanoshita looked like she had already been trying to get their attention with the whistle

The whistle blew. The game started.

And, at once, if there was electricity before, it turned into lightning.

Miyanoshita had barely thrown the Quaffle into the air before Atsumu had it and threw it seemingly blind, only for his brother to catch it halfway down the field while Yaku barely had a chance to get to the goals.

The Quaffle threw it and Yaku swung, too fast to even aim as he whacked the Quaffle away with the side of his shoulder, too badly positioned to catch it and redirect.

The Quaffle went into free-fall.

Atsumu caught it, throwing it up to Aran, who hit it with all the force of a canon, sending it into the goal before Yaku could adjust.

The Quaffle got thrown into play a second later and Kageyama didn’t stop, catching it and trying to find the right angle, only to be hit with a particularly well placed Bludger by Suna.

_ Merlin.  _ They were _ fast. _

Insanely fast and, as Kageyama now thought about it, maybe there was a really good reason to be wary of a school that specialized in broom racing.

Atsumu got the Quaffle again, skimming it off his fingers in a move that barely seemed like he was touching it but  _ somehow  _ landed it in the perfect place for Osamu to hit it through Yaku’s blind spot.

There was a moment of silence before the crowd went wild.

That was….it couldn’t have been much more than five minutes and the other team was already up by twenty.

On reflex, Kageyama ground his teeth and looked back for Hinata, waiting to see his reaction only, frustration reflected….

Hinata was smiling.

It wasn’t a nice smile. It seemed….his eyes were still too intent, a smile that seemed more like a predator seeking out prey,  _ hungry  _ and….

Kageyama’s blood thrummed hard in his veins.

Okay.  _ Okay,  _ Kageyama could adjust to whatever was going on weird with Hinata...at least long enough to corner him after the game and demand what in Merlin’s name was happening with him.

It was fine.

Kageyama thought he knew that look.

It wasn’t….it wasn’t the  _ usual _ look Hinata had in a game, but he thought he recognized  _ something  _ of the taste. It felt like what Kageyama felt in a really good practice, at the end of a game, with that aching tug in his chest that begged him to push him just the little bit more that he needed to win.

Kageyama could do this.

Hinata said he was trusting him.

In the end, it was the same as always. They needed to  _ win. _

The Quaffle was thrown back into play and this time Kageyama  _ got it.  _ He thought--what was the wind speed, where were the Beaters, the other Chasers, the angels, how fast could Hinata fly--and  _ there. _

He threw it straight, the fastest line he could make, impossible to catch with even a moment of hesitation.

….Hinata had already caught it by the time Kageyama’s eyes could focus.

_ Score. _

The stadium stopped. The noise stopped. Not even the whistle.

That was….that had to be nearly sixty meters….with a pinpoint catch.

….They had never made a catch that far.

Kageyama heard his heart beat fast against his eardrums.

And, then, the stadium exploded. Students tumbling to their feet as a roar broke out that Kageyama could hear even five stories in the air.

“THAT WAS--IT--AHHHHHHHH,” Noya’s voice called out on the mic, “THEY JUST--ASAHI, TAKE OVER!”

“Um, the Ironbellies score,” Asahi jumped in.

Kageyama was still staring.

_ Okay,  _ he thought again. 

He knew  _ exactly  _ what Hinata meant.

….This was going to be fun.

\-------

Yachi was  _ slightly  _ concerned that her eyes were going to be permanently stuck this wide.

Kageyama and Hinata raced overhead, another blink and miss it pass forty meters, fifty--Yachi had given up counting--and another  _ score. _

The audience around her went wild, Yachi’s ears ringing with how the stands around her seemed alive with a palpable energy so thick it almost felt like a kind of magic

The Ironbellies were up to seventy to forty, both teams playing as hard and fast as they could but there was nothing like…..it was nothing to…

“They’re incredible,” Shimizu said and Yachi nodded vigorously.

Hinata and Kageyama were playing like she’d never seen.

It was like there wasn’t even two players, like Kageyama was just throwing it from all the way across the field and, a split second later, Hinata was simply finishing the throw into the hoops.

Yachi started to laugh.

“They really are,” she whispered. “They’re  _ amazing _ .”

\-------

Kageyama had never played like this.

It was incredible, dizzying, overwhelming.

It felt like he could do  _ anything,  _ make any plan and--as long as he estimated the field right--Hinata would just  _ be there _ . Like something that Kageyama didn’t even need to stop to consider, didn’t need to account for. Like everything was right in Kageyama’s palm and Hinata was the sword he could wield to victory.

Kageyama knew, without any doubt, that this was the best game he’d played in his entire life.

He’d been right. The other team was fast and able to adapt better than any team Kageyama had seen before. It was almost scary that they had only started practicing with each other a week ago.

Even one of their Chasers, Atsumu, had been able to pull off  _ something _ like Kageyama’s tosses to Hinata. Not close to the distance and a little bit off in the way it landed against Osamu’s palm but  _ still,  _ close enough that Kageyama could feel all he needed was time and he could copy it.

It was a strange feeling. 

Part of Kageyama still stood straighter and flew a little bit faster at the thought of someone there to challenge his throws, especially someone with the precision of Atsumu. But, this time, the rest of him could only feel the challenge in a vague, distant kind of way.

It didn’t matter how well Atsumu could throw the Quaffle.

He still didn’t have Hinata.

Ohira whacked the Bludger off of Aran, causing him to drop the Quaffle. Hyakuzawa just barely caught it, movements still untrained and hesitant but long enough arms to correct for most mistakes.

He threw it to Kageyama and Kageyama got ready….

_ This angle. This position. This arc. _

Atsumu darted in front of him, arm stretched to intercept

_ There. _

Kageyama threw  _ centimetres  _ before Atsumu could block him. 

It was an uncompromising throw, no room for mistake or pauses,  _ almost _ unable to be caught in a way that could be considered ruthless.

Kageyama didn't have to look to  _ feel  _ when Hinata caught it, like an extension of his own hand.

The whistle echoed the score.

Atsumu looked at him, breathing heavily with sweat dripping down his face. He tried to throw up a smirk anyway; but, Kageyama could see the same excitement in the way his eyes were lit up. “Well, what do ya know? Here I thought ya were always a goody two shoe, Tobio?”

Tobio met the challenge. “We’re going to win.”

Atsumu’s smirk widened. “Game’s not over yet. Think you and Shorty can still keep up?”

But, that was the thing.

Kageyama  _ knew  _ they could.

The Quaffle was thrown back into play and Osamu caught it, bringing it back down before he was thrown off track by one of Yamagata’s Bludgers. He hissed at the hit to his shoulder, throwing it off angle to Aran before Hyakuzawa had a chance to catch it.

The Quaffle hit against Hyakuzawa’s side, too fast for him to grab back.

It was falling, up for anyone and just waiting to be grabbed.

“CRAP--AH, MERLIN!” A string of Noya’s swears echoed over the speakers. “Okay and the Quaffle goes into free-fall at the same time it looks like  _ both _ Seekers have caught sight of the Snitch. Current score has the Ironbellies up by forty; but, there’s still a chance--”

Kageyama tuned the rest out.

Both Atsumu and Kageyama didn't hesitate, racing neck and neck for who could catch the Quaffle before the Seekers could grab the Snitch.

Kageyama felt Atsumu shove against him, trying to knock his broom off course and Kageyama fought to stay steady, giving Atsumu a knock back. He could hear Atsumu’s high laugh in his ears and Kageyama could feel it, too, the feeling running up his veins, undefinable, unable to be placed, a sense that was almost like lightning; but….

No, it was like fire.

It was like Kageyama was chasing the heat burned off by the sun.

His fingers skimmed the Bludger a hairbreadth before Atsumu but it was  _ enough,  _ enough to bring the Quaffle in his hands, enough to pull back and….one more time...forever…

_ This angle. This position. This arc. _

_ And…. _

_ \----- _

_ ….Here. _

The Quaffle landed in Hinata’s hand without thought, without effort. Just like he knew it would. Just like it always did.

All Hinata had to do was be there. 

Kageyama always did the rest.

And Hinata was smiling.

At first, he’d been nervous, probably even scared. But, here the chance was to  _ know.  _ They were playing against one of the fiercest teams he could remember. They were playing the  _ best  _ he could remember.

And, so, Hinata knew.

He could feel the fire burning in his chest, tightly restrained, held back enough that he almost felt numb. But, at the same time, Hinata could breathe easier than he had in months.

Because  _ finally, finally  _ Hinata knew exactly what he needed to do.

He threw the Quaffle not even a second after it had first touched his hand and found himself completely unsurprised when it scored. The Snitch was caught a second after. His team won. Around him, the stadium went wild and it felt so far away.

All Hinata had done was catch it and his team won.

That used to be enough.

Hinata’s smile widened and he felt the hunger gnawing against him in a way that was actually reassuring. 

Because, Hinata didn’t want to be  _ just enough  _ anymore. He wanted to climb walls, high enough that he could burn at the top of them. 

And he was so, so ready to actually start.

\-----

The teams both landed together, absolutely exhausted but mostly smiling as Miyanoshita gestured for them to shake hands.

Kageyama still felt like he was in the air, his breathing was shaky and his nerves were buzzing like there was so much more he wanted to do.

He wanted….he wanted to talk to Hinata.

He wanted to  _ see  _ Hinata.

Because the game was incredible, the game was  _ perfect,  _ and Kageyama could still feel the sting in his palm like it was connected in a direct line to Hinata’s own.

His pulse was thrumming in his ears like the beat of a drum, hard enough that he could barely think.

But, finally, the field started to clear. Even the stands starting to empty on, that same electric energy carrying them through to no doubt the party that some common room was throwing.

Kageyama didn’t care about any of that. He just wanted to talk to Hinata. 

Atsumu hesitated before he left, titling up his chin and lifting his hand until it pointed straight at Hinata.

Hinata cocked his head, waiting.

“Listen up,” Atsumu breathed in like making a hard wrought revelation, “one day, I’m going to throw to you.”

Hinata blinked. “Huh?”

Kageyama grit his teeth, something about his mood suddenly plummeting.

Atsumu wasn’t finished. “But before that happens, I’m gonna--”

“Hey, Hinata,” Kageyama cut him off, grabbing Hinata’s arm. “Need to talk to you.”

Nevermind, Kageyama didn’t like Atsumu at all. In fact, that guy was an asshole.

It was somewhat better to still hear him spluttering and squawking behind them as Hinata willingly let Kageyama pull him off down the field.

“Um,” Hinata paused, “wait, was that Atsumu or Osamu?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Kageyama grumbled. “Probably won’t see him again anyway.”

“....well, we kinda go to the same school, so, I don’t know about that.”

Kageyama didn’t really want to talk about Atsumu anymore, not when Hinata was back in front of him and Kageyama was starting to feel that same sense of flame licking through his veins. 

It didn’t even make sense anymore.

The game was over. There wasn’t anyone here to play against. Even their brooms were left by the stands. So, why did Kageyama still feel….

_ Oh. _

Kageyama finally got it. The source of the inexplicable energy that had burned its way through the crowds, through their opponents, their team, even Kageyama-- _ especially  _ Kageyama.

The sun was already setting, the last traces fading away behind the mountains.

Kageyama couldn’t tell.

Because, right now, Hinata was standing in front of him and it was like the light was everywhere. Bright enough that Kageyama felt like he couldn’t breathe right, could feel the burn rising in his cheek and down his neck, and he had to fight against the urge to shield his eyes.

Hinata. Of course, it was Hinata.

The sun was setting around them; but, it felt exactly like watching the sunrise.

“Thank you,” Hinata said, meeting his eyes and burning through them.

For a second, Kageyama was  _ terrified  _ that he’d just said all of that out loud before he realized Hinata meant the game, meant the “favor” if it could really be called that.

Kageyama shook his head. “We were perfect.”

Hinata laughed. “Nah,  _ you  _ were perfect.  _ Thank you. _ ”

Kageyama didn’t know what to say to that. He’d never been good with words and felt lucky that this was Hinata so he probably didn’t need them.

Hinata was looking away, out at the field. He’d gone silent again, eyes sharp but he was smiling in a way that seemed so sincerely happy that Kageyama couldn’t quite work up the same worry he felt earlier.

After all, it seemed like the worry had been pointless anyway. Especially after a game like that.

And, then, Hinata looked back, words firm without any sign of hesitation.

“Kageyama, I can’t keep playing like this; I need to stand on my own. But, to do that,” Hinata took one last deep breath, “I can’t keep playing with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Really sorry I'm a couple days late on this one; first weeks of school hit harder than expected. Hope the longer chapter makes up for it. Thank you so much for your patience and, as always, your continued support of this story. I really appreciate it!
> 
> Also, thank you so much for all the comments last chapter. Since I was running behind, I thought ya'll would appreciate the chapter first; but, I will be answering the rest of the comments last chapter tonight and tomorrow--please know I really enjoy and appreciate them.
> 
> Next Chapter: Fighting  
> Post Date: Sunday-Monday, Sept. 13-14th
> 
> Always feel free to find me on tumblr: https://greycappedjester.tumblr.com/


	12. Fighting

_ Oikawa was still thoroughly convinced that Hogwarts was the most interesting place to ever exist. Case in point, he was getting interviewed by a  _ newspaper _ so, basically, he was already famous and it was only his first week. _

_ He was trying not to squirm as he waited with Professor Irihata in his office. He really wished he’d brought a mirror or a brush or….well, something, because what if his hair was crazy or he had something gross on his face! That would be the worst thing ever and, then, Oikawa would probably have to change his name or burn every copy of the Prophet or something equally drastic. _

_ He’d never been interviewed before. _

_And, now, the_ Daily Prophet-- _the wizarding newspaper that was so big that even the Iwaizumis had a weekly subscription--_ _was asking to interview him--him!, even though he was just a first year._

_ Which meant this was  _ important.  _ Important enough that the Iwaizumis would probably see it, enough that Tobio and his dad would probably see it, enough that everyone would see it. _

_ So, essentially, the most exciting thing ever and Oikawa really hoped he didn’t have anything stuck in his teeth. _

_ Professor Irihata glanced up from his grading. “They should be here soon.” _

_ Oikawa nodded quickly, trying to compose his expression into something cool and aloof like he’d seen the older Slytherins do. _

_ Irihata smiled at him. “It’s okay to be nervous, you know? I promise I won’t tell.” _

_ Oikawa let his breath go in a giant puff of air, rolling his shoulders from where he held them too tight. “I think I’m more excited than nervous, sir.” _

_ Irihata nodded, considering his next words. “If it helps, I believe a lot of people were excited when they heard about your Sorting.” _

_ “Yeah,” Oikawa agreed readily before hesitating, tugging at a question that he’d been mulling around since the very first day. “Is it….is it really that big of a deal, though? I mean,” he rushed out the next words, “I love being in Slytherin and I know that muggleborns normally don’t get Sorted here; but, um,” Oikawa fought back the burn wanting to rise on the back of his neck, “I just mean….why does everyone else care?” _

_ Irihata sighed. “That’s not a particularly easy question to answer.” He frowned. “This isn’t the start of the story, by any means, but….about a decade ago a war ended, a terrible war, across all of magical Britain--” _

_ “The Giant’s War,” Oikawa interrupted. _

_ “....correct,” Irihata blinked. “Who told you about the war?” _

_ “Oh, um, the Iwaizumis did,” Oikawa said, unsure what to do with the intense look Irihata was giving him. _

_ “And what do you know about it? _

_ Oikawa fiddled with his collar, suddenly feeling a lot less sure with his answer. “Just that there was a really bad wizard called the Giant that tried to kill a lot of people; so, a lot of the muggleborn families left. That’s why the Iwaizumis moved to my neighborhood. But…,” Oikawa dared to glance back up, “then the Giant died, right? And the war ended a while ago so, now, everything’s fine, right?” _

_ Irihata gave a small smile. “For us older ones, eight years isn’t exactly ‘a while’; but, yes, that’s the basics of it.” He sat aside his grading. “To answer your question, Mr. Oikawa, there’s been a lot of discussion since the war on how much the country has really changed. With Slytherin, we have a history of being the most….traditional of the Houses when it comes to blood purity. Even now.” He looked up at Oikawa. “To have our first muggleborn Sorted into the House, I believe many people are keen to look at this as a sign that we really  _ are  _ moving past the war, becoming  _ better _ \--not just as our House, but for the country.” _

_ Oikawa sat back, unsure of what to say. _

_ “I….,” his voice faltered, feeling uncharacteristically shy as his voice dropped lower, “I don’t think I know how to do all that, sir?” _

_ Irihata’s look dipped down into a frown and Oikawa’s heart beat faster in his chest as, for a horrible second, he thought he’d be yelled at. _

_ “But, I can try!” he insisted, plastering on a grin, “I’ll--” _

_ “It’s alright, Mr. Oikawa,” Irihata cut him off, looking wary but thankfully not at all mad, “I don’t think anyone does. Not alone.” _

_ A knock on the door cut through the silence and Professor Irihata stood, offering Oikawa a small smile. “Remember what I said, Mr. Oikawa.” He winked. “It’s okay to be excited.” _

_ Oikawa gave a wobbly smile back that he put an effort into looking more real. _

_ The woman on the other side of the door had perfectly styled hair and the most colorful robes Oikawa had ever seen.  _

_ “Miura,” Irihata nodded. “Mr. Oikawa, this is Kaori Miura of the Daily Prophet’s social section.” _

_ The woman immediately focused on Oikawa with a large grin. “And you must be Tooru Oikawa, aren’t you, sweetie?” _

_ Something in Oikawa immediately relaxed, recognizing the tone, the posture, even the pet name as familiar signs he’d seen a dozen times from other school teachers and parents from his life before Hogwarts. _

_ He reacted on impulse, ducking his head slightly and smiling from under his lashes in a way that was just a mix of sweet but innocent enough that he could see her smile widen. “Nice to meet you.” _

_ “Awww, oh, my readers are just going to  _ love  _ you _ .”  _ She pulled out a notepad, smile going sharp. “I’ll make sure of it. So, let’s start with an easy one: how are you enjoying Hogwarts?” _

_ “I love it,” Oikawa answered honestly.  _

_ “Favorite class?” _

_ “Um,” Oikawa didn’t think he had one yet, “Potions.” _

_ Miura gave a look at Irihata, still by his desk. “I guess that one’s cheating. Okay, let’s get some more details….” _

_ The next half an hour passed in a quick blur with question after question about how he liked Hogwarts, what professor he liked best, how well his House was treating him. Oikawa tried to answer as best as he could, taking the honeyed words of the inquiries and turning them into something that expressed his general enthusiasm. _

_ “Excellent,” Miura said smoothly after a particularly long response. “Now, I suppose it’s the question all my readers are curious about. Do you think your status as the first known Slytherin muggleborn can be seen as a promising sign for the future?” _

_ Oikawa hesitated. He could feel the weight of Miura’s eyes on him, waiting. Could see how Professor Irihata had stood, ready to step in if Oikawa asked for it.  _

_ Oikawa….had the sudden feeling that there was a lot more being asked than he knew what to do with. _

_ He didn’t want to admit not knowing. _

_ “Of course,” he said quickly before Irihata could motion for the next question, “I think…,” he tucked a piece of hair behind his ear. “I think Hogwarts is amazing. I love it. It’s even...it’s even more than I ever expected.” He shrugged. “I know people have told me that there used to be a war and I know that had to be really terrible for a lot of people. But, I think that can just be in the past. It doesn’t have to affect me now.” _

_ “I love Hogwarts,” he repeated. “I can’t imagine being anywhere else. So, I guess the rest of the Wizarding World has to be the same.” _

_ Miura’s smile was wide and almost hungry, not even bothering to reach for her quill as it scribbled her quotations for her.  _

_ “Perfect,” she said. “Absolutely perfect.” _

_ Oikawa glanced quickly at Irihata and saw that he hadn’t sat down, still wary. _

_ Miura waved her wand and her camera suddenly landed in her hands. “Before I forget, can’t leave without a picture, right? Smile for me, would you, sweetie?” _

_ Oikawa smiled without thought and saw the flash of the bulb less than a second later. _

_ Miura’s eyes were still sharp. _

_ “Well, look at that. You’re a natural.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ \------- _

Kageyama had a weird ringing in his ears, almost an echo. 

_ can’t keep. can’t keep. can’t keep.  _

He sucked in a deep breath and tried to make the world focus, only to fail

_ with you. with you. with you. _

Kageyama wasn’t good with people and, even worse, he  _ knew  _ it. He’d always wondered if maybe it would be better if he didn't know; then, he wouldn’t have been so keenly aware of how much he’d fallen short too many times in his life.

He could never find the words to make his father happy again--to remind him that even with his mother gone,  _ Kageyama  _ was still here, that he could be enough. Or maybe he just wasn’t. He had never been someone like Oikawa, who always knew how to make people smile and listen to him, who knew how to draw people’s attention and keep it there, who was enough that even Kageyama’s father had looked up to read the news of his first year. Kageyama had never known how to be that, didn’t even know how to ask Oikawa  _ how. _

And, then, he had found all the wrong words and screwed up ever asking Oikawa anything, had never found the words to apologize either so he just let the weight sit there, tugging at his chest until it was so normal that he could live with it.

But, now….Kageyama thought he didn’t need the words. Yachi was smart, was  _ really  _ smart, so she normally figured out better words for him anyway. And Hinata….

Kageyama had never needed words for Hinata to understand him.

Why would he? 

He’d finally found friends that  _ needed  _ him. Something he couldn’t screw up. 

_ I can’t keep playing with you. _

Kageyama’s blood was a slow thump in his ears and he felt something awful, cold and slimy like oil sliding through his veins.

Hinata had tilted his head, blinking up at him like  _ Hinata  _ was the one confused. “Kageyama?”

_ Oh,  _ he thought for the second time in just a few minutes; but, this time felt so much different than the first.  _ Oh. _

Kageyama thought he knew what that feeling was.

He thought it might be rage.

“What does that  _ mean _ ?” Kageyama’s voice was low, so achingly different from what it was in a thousand of his and Hinata’s arguments that really didn’t matter. This mattered.  _ “Hinata,  _ what does that  _ mean  _ you’re not playing with me?”

“I can’t improve like this,” Hinata said like it was  _ simple,  _ like he was just expecting Kageyama to  _ understand. _

Kageyama didn’t understand anything. He felt like his ribs had just been cracked open and left to burn on a hot pavement. All he could understand was that Hinata didn’t want him anymore and Kageyama couldn’t even figure out what happened. He didn’t know what he’d done wrong. 

And he was  _ angry.  _ Anger that was blistering across his skin, too hard and ugly.

_ “What are you talking about _ ?” Kageyama stepped forward, getting in Hinata’s space like they always did and it felt wrong, wrong, why was everything so wrong. “What does that bloody mean,  _ Hinata _ ! We  _ always  _ improve! We’ve  _ been  _ improving! Are you kidding? What does that even mean? What”s wrong with you? WE JUST PLAYED THE BEST GAME OF OUR LIVES AND YOU’RE--”

“You played the best game,” Hinata finally yelled back, hands fisting in Kageyama’s robes and pulling him down to meet Hinata’s eye level. “Kageyama,  _ you  _ played the best game! You did  _ everything!  _ All I had to do was catch the Quaffle!”

Kageyama huffed. “So what? That’s what you do!”

“That’s not what I want to do,” Hinata shouted, shaking his hands in Kageyama’s shirt. “Don’t you get it? Kageyama, that’s just  _ you! _ I  _ can’t  _ do that anymore! Not if  _ I  _ want to improve!” Hinata sucked a deep breath, looking up at Kageyama’s eyes and piercing through them. “Kageyama,  _ listen to me,  _ I need to learn how to stand with my own will.”

“But, we don’t  _ need  _ that,” Kageyama yelled, pointing angrily at the field. “That was our best game! OUR  _ BEST  _ GAME! We didn’t  _ need  _ you to do anything else but catch it! We never have!”

Hinata flinched back. “I know. That’s what I wanted to see!”

“So  _ see  _ it, then,” Kageyama shoved at his shoulders. “You’re really throwing this all away! You’re really throwing away  _ our  _ strategy, the one that’s worked for years, just so you can what? Try something new?”

“Yes,” Hinata said immediately. “I need to.”

“What if it doesn’t work,” Kageyama yelled. “What if you throw this away and you don’t find  _ anything _ ? What are we going to do to score then? What about the  _ team _ ? What if this doesn’t work?”

Hinata winced before his mouth firmed, tilting up to meet Kageyama. “I need to try anyway.”

Kageyama stopped, looking down at Hinata and feeling the rage dig down into something even meaner.

“HOW COULD YOU BE SO SELFISH,” he spat out.

Hinata’s jaw dropped, the first flicker of answering anger finally springing up.  _ “ME?!” _

“G-guys? Why are you still--” 

Kageyama heard Yachi’s voice; but didn’t look back.

“YES!” Kageyama shoved his chest. “YOU’RE SO SELFISH! YOU WANT TO DO SO MUCH ON YOUR OWN, YOU’RE NOT EVEN THINKING ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF!” 

_ You’re not thinking about me. You’re leaving me. _

Kageyama felt his throat go tight but shoved it down. “And for what? Just so you can do  _ whatever  _ by yourself that probably won’t even--”

“WHAT IF IT’S BETTER,” Hinata challenged and he was shaking now, tense with fire and hands fisted at his side. “What if  _ I’m  _ better?”

_ Without you. _

Hinata didn’t have to say it for Kageyama to hear it.

At once, everything seemed to narrow to a pinpoint. Kageyama couldn’t see the rest of the field, couldn’t hear anything, not even Yachi trying to call them at the end of the field. All he could see was Hinata, a single source of light and everything around him swallowing it like a black hole.

What if Hinata was better without him?

“It  _ won’t _ be,” Kageyama said and his voice was too harsh, even as he tried to get himself to believe the words. “ _ You  _ won’t be.”

The words had never been true before; but, maybe now. Maybe here. Because this was Hinata and….he’d always thought Hinata needed him. Kageyama  _ needed  _ at least someone to need him. He needed someone to keep him around, something that he couldn’t screw up.

So, he needed Hinata to say he needed him, too.

“Hinata,” Kageyama tired again, struggling to keep his words at least flat if not calm. “ _ Hinata,  _ this is the best we’ve ever been! Why can’t you see that?”

“It’s not!” Hinata was shaking his head. “It’s not the best! Not for  _ me!  _ Not while I still need you to play.”

Kageyama finally burst. “WHAT’S SO WRONG WITH NEEDING ME?”

Hinata exploded back, finally pushed to his limit. “I CAN’T NEED YOU! KAGEYAMA, WHY CAN’T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT, I  _ CAN’T!  _ NOT ANYMORE!”

Kageyama saw red. 

He didn’t even know who moved first, probably both of them, moving together like they always did, always  _ had,  _ until now and--

Hinata’s fist slammed into his face the same time his body impacted Kageyama’s and Kageyama threw him off hard. Both of them tumbling to the ground and, then, it wasn’t even anything clear just shoving and pushing and hands slamming at each other's shoulders, pulling closer and pushing away, and Kageyama hated it, he  _ hated  _ it so much.

Rough hands pulled them away and shoved in between them. 

“HEY! WHAT’S GOING ON HERE?!”

Kageyama blinked, vision finally pulling enough that he could recognize Tanaka, looking between them with worry. The buzz in his ears receded enough that he could hear Yachi crying in the background and even through the anger still pulsing in his veins, he felt the first stirrings of guilt.

“Hey!” Tanaka shook them both. “I’m serious! What happened with you two?”

Kageyama glared at Hinata and Hinata glared right back. He had a cut by his jaw and Kageyama could feel the way his own nose was starting to swell.

Neither of them answered.

Kageyama couldn’t even if he wanted to.

Kageyama wasn’t good with people. He thought with Hinata, he didn’t have to be. 

Apparently, he’d been wrong again.

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

_ “Wait!  _ What do you mean by a fight?” Lev sat back, dumbfounded. “But, they’re  _ always  _ fighting!”

They all sat back in the entirely empty library they’d converged in as an emergency meeting place. Yachi was still trying to wipe her eyes, Shimizu wrapping an arm around her and handing her a handkerchief.

“Not like  _ this _ !” Yachi sniffled, breath hitching. “It was  _ horrible,  _ terrible! I don’t even know what would have happened if I didn’t find Tanaka!”

There was a long pause.

“I think….I they actually meant it this time,” she whispered, looking miserably down at her hands. “What if they  _ did  _ mean it? What if they’re not going to be friends anymore? What do we even do, then?”

Shimizu squeezed her shoulder. “I’m sure it’s not that bad yet.”

“Yeah,” Lev broke in. “I mean it’s Hinata and Kageyama! They forget stuff all the time!”

“Like you’re one to talk,” Yaku rolled his eyes before sighing. “Lev’s right, though. It’ll probably blow over by tomorrow. Next weekend by the latest. As soon as they’re at a Quidditch game again, I’m sure they’ll forget about everything else. Just like normal.”

Yachi was still wiping at her eyes.

“Where are they now,” Kenma asked.

“I don’t know,” Yachi said softly. “After Tanaka got between them, he said they both should try to cool off. Kageyama’s still on the Quidditch field. Hinata….I’m not really sure where he went.” She twisted the handkerchief in her hands. “Hinata’s been so quiet lately; I don’t know what’s wrong. I thought after a game, especially  _ that  _ game, they’d be fine; but….I don’t know what’s going on.”

“It was a good game.” Yaku paused. “A  _ really  _ good game. I don’t get why they’d fight after that.”

“Maybe it  _ was _ the good game, yes?” Alisa spoke up, drawing their attention. “Headmaster Washijo always has a different training program for the duelist that won compared to the duelist that lost. A  _ harder  _ one, generally, so they can focus on all the moments they still need to work on.” She shrugged. “He says it’s because when everything is going well, it’s easier to become complacent. Maybe it’s the same for them--the game didn’t show them what went wrong, it showed them their patterns.”

“But, they played well.”Lev frowned. “Like stupidly good, how’s  _ that  _ as a pattern a bad thing?”

Alisa smiled, Durmstrang robes hung crisp and straight around her. “It’s like the Headmaster says. Having a pattern tells your enemies where to aim.” She smiled. “Pure strength is always better than any other plan.”

The table went quiet once again.

“Well, whatever it is, it probably is a good idea that they’re cooling off now,” Yaku said. “I  _ still  _ think it’ll be fine by the next game.”

Lev nodded. “Definitely! Quidditch can overcome anything!”

Kenma rolled his eyes, but let out a small sigh that said he didn’t necessarily disagree. “Neither of them are the type to hold grudges. Shouyou,” he frowned, “....Shouyou’s always been able to get over anything quickly. This will probably be the same.”

Yachi let out a wet laugh, dabbing at her eyes again. “I don’t even know why I’m crying. It’s not like I’m the one they’re fighting with.”

Shimizu hugged her tighter. “Sometimes watching friends fight can be even worse.”

Yachi smiled up at her like she’d personally hung the moon in the sky.

“....I’ll try to talk to them tomorrow,” Yachi decided firmly, looking up at the table. “You’re right. It’ll probably be better by then anyway.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

“ _ Eh?”  _ Noya looked ridiculously confused, sitting heavily on his bed and with bits of ash and confetti still hung in his hair from the Gryffindor House party the night before. “A  _ fight?  _ What do you mean they got in a fight?”

“Like a  _ fight  _ kind of fight. That’s why I was trying to find you last night, bro,” Tanaka said, rummaging in his trunk for their spare Pepperup Potion. He handed it to Noya. “Where were you?”

“Oh,” Noya scratched the back of his neck. “Sorry, got really, really distracted.”

Asahi blushed bright red.

“Anyway,” Daichi broke in before either of them could try to come up with an excuse he was sure would scar the group more. “What  _ exactly _ do you mean ‘a fight’? Like….like their usual arguments?”

“They’re both idiots,” Tsukishima grumbled, not looking at all pleased to be up this early just so they could decide on the weekly Flumpy babysitting schedule. “Idiots that are loud and argue with annoying frequency. I don’t see why we should care now.”

“Says you,” Ennoshita rubbed at his temples. “You’re not the one who’s been dealing with a hysterical Nao all night. Kid’s practically inconsolable, keeps talking about how this is the worst thing that ever happened in the history of the entire world.” He glared at Tanaka and Noya. “I blame you two for his new sense of dramatics, by the way.”

“What? Why us?” Noya gasped, a hand held to his chest as if he’d just been shot.

Ennoshita didn’t bother with a response.

Yamaguchi frowned. “They’ll be fine by the weekend.” He considered. “Honestly, with them, they might already be fine  _ now _ .”

Ennoshita sighed, long and drawn out. “Which is what  _ I  _ told him. Hinata and Kageyama argue, it’s not the end of the world because one was a bit worse than the others.”

“I don’t know.” Tanaka leaned back on his desk. “You didn’t see them. They looked seriously pissed off this time. It was  _ bad _ .”

“I still don’t see why we should care,” Tsukishima muttered, throwing a hand out. “Look, we have Flumpy.  _ There,  _ that’s enough for me to care about in one semester, thank you.”

“Because Flumpy’s the best boy ever.” Noya beamed, cuddling the flobberlump a little bit closer as he pet him. “Yeah, you are, aren’t you, Flumpy? Who’s the bestest best boy? Who’s the greatest flubberlump ever! The most interesting creature alive? You are!” 

Flumpy snored.

And, with that, most of the room exchanged a glance, a sudden apprehension that they couldn’t even name gripping tighter.

“Um, Noya,” Asahi said cautiously. “Not that….not that I don’t agree that Flumpy’s, ah, very interesting. But….,” he winced under the sudden warning looks he was getting from the others, “I was just curious why  _ you _ thought so?”

Noya blinked. “What do you mean?”

“It’s just….,” Asahi fumbled for words, “I just mean that….well, there was the dragon egg and, then, the map and the basilisk, and, um, last year was the boggarts. Flumpy….he just seems  _ different _ than those, I mean.” Asahi really hoped this wasn’t the final straw for Noya to realize. “He doesn’t quite seem like the same….type, I guess?”

The smile on Noya’s face suddenly dropped. Tanaka and Noya exchanged a heavy look and the room as a whole held their breath.

Merlin, nevermind, they shouldn’t have said anything.

And, then, Noya smiled, laying a hand on Asahi’s shoulder and speaking very seriously. “Don’t worry, Asahi. Flumpy’s  _ definitely _ our type of creature, I promise.”

Tanaka nodded fervently. “You guys should just keep looking. Hidden depths, you remember?”

“Hidden depths,” Noya repeated.

The rest of the room’s held breath suddenly died and ignoble death. 

That was…..

For some reason, that seemed like such a  _ worse  _ answer than they possibly could have expected.

Flumpy snored again.

The sound suddenly seemed a lot less innocent.

Noya beamed. “Trust us.  _ Exactly  _ our type of creature.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

Oikawa didn’t bother looking up from his book, sounding bored. “They’re always fighting.”

“No, like a real fight this time,” Kuroo clarified, filling his plate. “As in they’re  _ still  _ not talking to each other.”

Iwaizumi frowned. “How do you know?”

“Kenma.” Kuroo shrugged. “Not like it matters, the whole school’s been talking about it.  _ Everyone  _ knows.”

Oikawa glanced up. “ _ Wait?! _ I didn’t know! How come I haven’t heard?”

Suga rolled his eyes, pointing at the small stacks of disguised dueling books that were slowly surrounding Oikawa like a wall. “Gee, I wonder.”

Oikawa huffed, finally sitting down his book and rubbing at his eyes--not unlike a cave creature emerging into the sunlight. “See, this is what O.O.P.S. is supposed to be about. Keeping me up on all the good gossip. What else are friends for?”

“Maybe making sure you don’t get hexed into the next century,” Kuroo teased. “Also, so  _ now,  _ the fight’s ‘good gossip’, huh?”

Oikawa shrugged. “Good enough.”

“What do you think they’re talking about,” Suga asked quietly.

As one, the table all looked to the corner of the Hall to where Kageyama and Hinata seemed to be having a tense conversation with Bokuto, the later shaking his head and making wild gestures while the other two both seemed stiff and quiet.

“From what Kenma told me…,” Kuroo shifted, looking uncomfortably, “I think Hinata said he wasn’t playing with Kageyama anymore.”

Suga’s frown grew heavier. “He wouldn’t. Hinata  _ loves  _ Quidditch. Why would he ever want to play less of it?”

“Not  _ less _ ,” Oikawa corrected idly, “just  _ not  _ with Tobio. Interesting.”

“What’s that supposed to mean,” Iwaizumi asked.

Oikawa hummed, opening his book again. “Just interesting.”

“I hope they change their minds,” Suga chewed on his lip. “I can’t imagine this is going to go well.”

“Oh, you never know,” Oikawa said, sounding aggressively cheerful in a way that really should be a warning all on its own. “Sounds amazing to me, maybe Hinata decided to drop the dead weight.”

Kuroo and Suga both stared at him, surprised at the sudden venom.

Iwaizumi reached over to punch his shoulder. “Don’t be a dick.”

Oikawa considered. “Oh, no, I think I have a point. Seems like Hinata wants to get better and he thinks Tobio’s going to hold him back.” His smile brightened, showing even sharper. “Or, say, maybe Tobio-chan thinks Hinata’s getting  _ too  _ good. He’s  _ never  _ liked that, now, has he? What do you bet he’s falling back on bad habits?”

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi warned.

Oikawa’s smile dropped, expression going bland

“ _ What _ ,” he grumbled. “It’s not like it’s not true.”

“He was  _ nine. _ ”

“I. Don’t. Care,” Oikawa singsonged, trying to go back to his book before Iwaizumi stopped him.

Iwaizumi glared at him. “Quit it; you’re  _ always  _ like this when we talk about him.”

“Then, let’s not talk about him.” Oikawa finally returned the glare. “Personally, I think that plan’s had a pretty solid track record so far.”

“Yeah, going  _ great _ ,” Iwaizumi said sarcastically. “You haven’t even had a conversation with him in six years. At least give him the  _ chance _ he could have changed.”

“You’re right,” Oikawa agreed coolly, “I haven’t talked with him and he  _ clearly  _ hasn’t wanted to change that fact so,  _ obviously, _ the situation’s working fine for both of us.” 

Oikawa closed his eyes, taking a breath and, when he next spoke, his voice was back to mild indifference. “Actually, considering we helped him that time with Sora, oh, and also from being torn to pieces by a werewolf like last year. I  _ really  _ think the kid owes me a fruit basket or something.” 

Iwaizumi scrubbed a hand through his hair and tried again. “Maybe if you talked to him now. Look, I know when it happened, it wasn’t--

“Iwaizumi,  _ drop it, _ ” Oikawa ordered through clenched teeth and so clearly at the end of his rope. “I get it. I’ll stop being a dick, alright? So,  _ drop it.”  _ He looked back down at his book, ending the conversation. “I’m not bothering little Tobio-chan and he’s not bothering me. That’s the best you’re going to get.”

A tense quiet passed between the two of them

Finally, Iwaizumi sighed hard enough that his shoulders dropped, giving a nod. “Okay, just quit being an ass.”

Oikawa gave a slight smile, still looking down. “For now….and only about this.”

“Like I was expecting anything more.”

Suga and Kuroo were still quiet, looking between the two of them and waiting.

“ _ So,”  _ Kuroo cleared his throat, “something tells me we might have missed something.”

Iwaizumi waved a hand, deferring the answer to Oikawa.

“Eh, it’s nothing important.” Oikawa’s lip pulled up into a smirk. “Guess you could say Kageyama and I are really bad neighbors.”

“.....okay?” Suga hesitated, trying to find where to ask more but not really wanting to restart the argument. “What--”

“This is the worst day ever” Bokuto collapsed down at the table, folding his head in his hands. “It’s awful!”

“Hinata and Kageyama aren’t playing together,” Kuroo guessed.

“Yeah.” Bokuto pouted, drawing sad patterns along the table. “Hinata asked me to change the sign ups so he and Kageyama never have to play on the same team. I tried to talk them out of it; but, Hinata’s not budging and Kageyama’s barely even saying anything.” He looked up with wide eyes. “You guys would tell me the truth, right? Am I a bad captain?”

Kuroo sighed. “Nah, you’re a great captain, Bo. Don’t think this one’s on you.”

“Ugh,” Bokuto moaned again, “then, why aren’t my two Chasers even talking to each other anymore!” He paused. “Hey, wait, do you think Hinata might have a concussion? He  _ does  _ get hit in the head a lot.”

Suga frowned. “Wait? What do you mean ‘a lot’?”

“Like….like all the time? Why?” Bokuto’s face went pale. “Merlin, I  _ am _ a terrible captain! Hinata has a concussion! He probably has like ten concussions by now, honestly!”

Iwaizumi shoved his arm before Bokuto could spiral any further. “I think you would have noticed if Hinata had ten concussions.”

Bokuto still looked panicked.

“ _ Akaashi  _ would have noticed ten concussions,” Kuroo corrected.

Bokuto blinked, the color returning to his cheeks. “Oh. Yeah, that’s fair. Akaashi would’ve known what to do.”

Suga shook his head, making a note in his planner to ask Nekomata about covering mild medical treatments with all the Quidditch teams. 

“Just give it time,” he suggested to Bokuto. “Maybe Hinata has something he’s trying to work out. It could all blow over on its own soon.”

“You think so,” Bokuto asked.

Kuroo shrugged. “It is Hinata. Kid’s pretty easy going.”

“Yeah.” Bokuto breathed out, sounding like he was trying to reassure himself more than the table. “Yeah, it’ll probably be back to normal soon.”

Oikawa stayed absolutely quiet.

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

“I told you, Yachi, I  _ did  _ talk to him. He’s the one that’s not listening to me.”

Yachi bit her lip, walking faster to keep up with him as they walked down the hall. “Well, what if we…”

There was more, there was always more, and Hinata felt bad for tuning it all out. The thing was he’d  _ heard  _ it. It had barely been four days and Hinata had already heard the exact thing from Yachi, Kenma, Lev, Bokuto, even Aone and Futakuchi. Merlin, he’d been fending back questions from practically the entire  _ school  _ by now. It seemed like  _ everyone  _ wanted to talk to him.

Everyone except Kageyama, of course

Hinata felt tired.

He’d burned through the anger, past the indignation, and even the fear. Now, all he felt was tired and aching.

He really didn’t want to explain it anymore.

There wasn’t any point. He couldn’t do what any of them wanted.

He wouldn’t change his mind.

“Hinata?” Yachi’s voice was hesitant, a smaller hand pulling at his robes in a silent request to slow down. “Hinata, are you listening? Are you...are you alright?”

No. Hinata didn’t really think he was. The thing was he didn’t think his problem was the same as what everyone else thought it was.

He felt fractured, fire eating away at the surface while everyone else wanted to fix it with glue. Hinata wanted to hit it until it broke entirely.

He just wished it didn’t hurt quite so bad to be stuck between the splintered pieces.

“I’m sorry, Yachi,” he said quietly.

Yachi blinked. “What?”

“For the fight,” Hinata explained. “You shouldn’t have had to see that. I’m sorry.” Hinata swallowed, throat feeling numb. “And...I’m sorry, I don’t think the thing with me and Kageyama’s going to get better anytime soon.”

“Hinata,” Yachi kept her grip on his robe, guiding him to sit down on the bench. “What happened? Why don’t you want to play with Kageyama anymore? Kageyama says he doesn’t think he did anything--”

“It’s not about Kageyama,” Hinata interrupted. “It’s not about  _ anyone _ ; it’s just about me. I can’t get better if I’m depending on Kageyama to do everything. And, Yachi, I  _ need _ to get better.”

Yachi still looked hopelessly confused. “In Quidditch?”

Hinata didn’t know what else to say. “No. It’s not just Quidditch. That’s where I wanted to start; but….Yachi, it’s  _ everything.  _ I have to learn how to fight on my own.”

“What’s wrong with letting your friends fight with you,” Yachi asked.

“Nothing,” Hinata insisted. “But, that’s not what I’m talking about. I’m not asking to be protected; I just want to learn how to stand.”

Hinata wanted to climb to the top, to see the greatest view in the world and know he had made it on his own power. He couldn’t do that with his friends hiding him back. He loved them; but….

Hinata was so tired of being something to be protected.

He wanted to fight, too.

But, Yachi’s face was crumpled in hurt and Hinata’s heart ached with her.

All he wanted was a chance to get better; he didn’t understand why everything he tried seemed to hurt another friend.

Hinata took her hands, squeezing them tight and Yachi gave him a watery smile in return.

“I’m sorry, Yachi,” Hinata said again. “But, I have to do this, okay?”

“....okay,” she took one of her hands back to wipe at her eyes, “I just wish I knew how to help you.”

“Trust me,” Hinata asked. “Just give me time to try.”

Yachi sniffled, giving a half laugh as she leaned on his shoulder. “I think I can do that and I  _ always _ trust you, Hinata…..Do you think that’s all I need to do for Kageyama, too.”

“I don’t know.”

The fight with Kageyama and the continuing silence still felt like acid in Hinata’s stomach and it  _ hurt,  _ it hurt so much because of all the people he thought would understand, Kageyama’s the one he wanted the most.

“Hey,” he leaned his head back against head, “did I ever tell you how I met Kageyama?”

Yachi shook her head under his. “I always assumed it was on the train.”

“Close, it was a bit before that, though. We met at the robe shop in Diagon Alley.” Hinata scrunched up his nose. “I thought he was an asshole. All he was doing is scowling and pretending like he knew  _ everything  _ and he called me dumb in like….probably the first two minutes. We almost got kicked out for yelling.”

Yachi smiled. “That sounds like the two of you.”

“Yeah,” he admitted. “I kinda hated him. Then, we got into the same House and, then, the team and he was still a great big jerk.” Hinata blew out a breath, letting his voice bleed with a bit of the wonder that he always felt even years of catches later. “And, then, he threw to me and it was the best feeling  _ ever.  _ It felt like we could do anything. Like we could stand on the top of the world.” He gave a small grin. “I figured he might not be  _ completely _ terrible if he could throw like that.”

“And now,” Yachi asked.

Hinata shrugged. “Now, I know I was right. Kageyama’s always been amazing, he’ll always  _ be  _ amazing. He doesn’t need me for that. But, I want to see if I can be amazing, too.”

There was a long pause.

“Okay, I think I can understand that.” Yachi paused. “I’m not….I don’t think I understand it all, I think I can at least understand a bit of the why.”

“Time,” Hinata repeated. “I just need time.”

“Okay,” Yachi said. “I’ll...I’ll try to explain it to the rest of them.” She winced. “I don’t know if Kageyama’s going to listen.”

Hinata’s shoulders slumped. “Yeah, I know.”

And that’s the thing that hurt. Because before Kageyama had even been a friend, he’d  _ always  _ been Hinata’s partner.

“Hey, Yachi,” Hinata said quietly. “Do you mind if I just have some time to think? This week’s just been a lot.”

Yachi paused, moving down to smooth his hair. “Do you want me to save you dinner?”

“I already had some,” Hinata promised. “I think I’m going to go fly.”

Yachi nodded, standing up and beginning to walk away.

Hinata called after her before she could. “Yachi.”

She turned back.

“Kageyama said I was being selfish,” Hinata said, voice raising at the end and caught between question and statement.

Yachi blinked, hesitating.

Hinata waited.

“He probably didn’t mean it like that,” Yachi eventually settled on and, for once, Hinata thought they both knew it was a lie.

Hinata pretended to believe it for her anyway. “Thanks, Yachi.”

“I’m always here if you need me.” She smiled.

“I know.” He watched as she continued down the hall and out of sight.

Hinata burrowed down with his heads propped up in his arms, thinking to himself when would be the best possible time he could sneak back up to his room to grab his broom without fielding his roommates' millions of questions. Or worse, running into Kageyama.

He really needed to grab his Invisibility Cloak back from Suga.

Furtive steps caught his attention and he glanced up to see a figure sneaking along the walls, hood pulled up in a half-hearted disguise.

….It wasn’t a very good disguise.

Not with hair like that.

“Hoshiumi!” Hinata shouted and the figure went stiff, dropping the hood and holding out his wand before he focused on who called him.

Hoshiumi stared, brows drawing together and mouth dropping slightly.

“Shouyou Hinata,” Hinata reminded him. 

Hoshiumi blinked, titling his head like a startled bird. “....Shouyou?”

“From the Quidditch field a few weeks ago,” Hinata explained. “Remember?”

“Oh.” Hoshiumi’s expression cleared before his normal wide grin reappeared. “Yeah, of course, I remember you!”

Hinata pressed down on a half smile, not really sure if he believed him if the way Hoshiumi was still squinting at him was any indication. 

He guessed it didn’t really matter as Hoshiumi fell down to sit across from him. “Right, duh, Hinata--guy who was practicing Quidditch.” Hoshiumi waved away his earlier gaff. “Yeah, yeah, I remember. We talked. Sorry, it’s been a crazy few weeks. Took me a second.”

“Crazy with the Champion stuff?”

Hoshiumi gave a low theatrical moan, nodding as he made a show of burying his face in his hands. “People are  _ insane _ ! I knew it; but, seriously, everyone here’s insane.”

“Congrats?” Hinata offered.

Hoshiumi snorted, leaning back on the wall. 

“Also….thanks,” Hinata said more quietly. “Talking to you….I think it really helped me figure out what I needed to do.”

Hoshiumi beamed, looking genuinely pleased. “I’m glad I could help.” He cocked his head again, scanning Hinata up and down. “So, what are you doing in an empty hall?”

“Thinking, I guess,” Hinata said.

Hoshiumi nodded like that made complete sense. “Yeah, this castle seems like a good place for thinking. Especially when you get a moment alone.”

“I don’t normally like to be alone,” Hinata admitted softly, shifting on the bench.

Hoshiumi spread his arms. “Great! Which is why now you’ve got me!”

“Wait, why are  _ you _ in the hall then?” 

Hoshiumi’s grin became an interesting cross between sheepish and sly, bringing out a small bag at the same time he brought a finger to his lips in the classic  _ keep quiet  _ gesture.

“Don’t tell,” Hoshiumi shook out the bag and a persevered sandwich, a thermos, and several sealed containers all fell out, much larger than the bag itself. “The Great Hall’s been crazy since I got chosen.” He shrugged. “I don’t mind being Beauxbatons’ Champion, of course. But, sometimes I just want to  _ eat _ .” He gestured to the food display. “I asked the house elves to seal some extras for me.”

“Oh….” Hinata frowned. “Won’t people ask where you are, though?”

“Eh, apparently I’m weird enough, no one really wonders about it.” Hoshiumi shrugs. “Lesson learned, you know, seems like everyone’s more worried about what I’ll do as Champion than where I sneak off to eat dinner.”

Hinata didn’t know how he felt about that. He’s pretty sure if he missed  _ anything _ , his friends would call a small search battalion. Actually, scratch that, Hinata had been subject to emergency meetings on his general health and well being. He  _ knew  _ they would.

“Here.” Hoshiumi shoved a piece of bread at him before he could ask. “Looks like you’re missing dinner, too.”

“I ate earlier,” Hinata said.

His stomach growling at exactly the wrong time didn’t exactly help his point.

Hoshiumi’s grin grew. “Take it. The elves packed me plenty.”

“Thanks.” Hinata took the bread. 

“No problem.” Hoshiumi finished off the last of his sandwich with a large gulp from his drink to wash it down. Then, Hinata was subject to the full intensity of strange yellow eyes. “So, your thoughts the ones that want company?”

Hinata fought back a wince. “I’m kinda tired of explaining things.”

“Oh, the Quidditch thing, then.” Hoshiumi nodded in understanding, reaching out for his soup.

Hinata frowned. “You heard about it?”

“I think the whole school has.” Hoshiumi winked. “See, told you I hadn’t forgotten you. I kept an ear out; just took me a second to connect everything.” He looked at Hinata. “So, no further explanation necessary, want to talk about it, though? I’m good at listening.”

Truthfully, Hinata didn’t really want any more questions. He felt like his skin had been rubbed raw from them already, wearing a little deeper with each frown when he confirmed that the favorite Quidditch duo actually weren’t playing together. 

He really was tired of no one understanding the  _ why. _

It made his own  _ why  _ seem a lot less important. Less necessary.

He wanted--

“I took your advice,” Hinata finally blurted out in a rush. “I’m not trying to hide from  _ anything _ anymore. I’m trying to get stronger on my own so I don’t have to stay weak. But,” his sudden outburst died back down, “....but, it’s a lot harder than I thought it would be. And….and I think doing it’s really hurting my friend and--,” Hinata’s sighed, “--and I  _ need _ it. I need it; but, also, it’s really, really hard right now and I kinda hate it, too.”

Hoshiumi looked at him, bright yellow eyes open fully.

“You know,” Hoshiumi started softly and there was something far more serious underlying the words this time, “sometimes the harder tasks just mean they need doing more.”

Hinata gave him a small smile. “That doesn’t really help in doing them, though.”

“No,” Hoshiumi admitted. “No, it really doesn’t. But, they still need to be done, so,  _ someone  _ has to do it.”

Hinata propped a head on his hand. “Yeah, I guess that’s really it. When I talked to one of my friends, they said it was about hope and I didn’t really think that was right. Then, Oikawa said it was pride and that didn’t seem like it either. Not for me.” His voice dropped lower. “Kageyama told me I was being selfish.”

Hoshiumi hummed. “I suppose it kind of is.”

Hinata looked up, eyes widening.

“Well, I didn’t say being selfish was  _ bad _ ,” Hoshiumi continued before Hinata’s expression could sink any further. “But, doing something for yourself. Working on making  _ yourself  _ better, whatever it takes.” Hoshiumi met his eyes. “It  _ is  _ selfish. But, it’s not wrong to put yourself first, especially when no one else can see what’s needed.”

Hoshiumi packed up the last of his dinner, easing it back in the too small bag.

He stood, stretching as he did and offering Hinata another smile.

“Being selfish about things you need doesn’t have to be a bad thing, especially for guys like us.” Hoshiumi paused. “But, if it helps, I agree with you. Doesn’t sound like you’re dealing with hope or pride to me. Sounds like something different.”

“What,” Hinata asked.

“Survival.” Hoshiumi’s smile widened. “It sounds like  _ hunger _ .”

The words settled in Hinata’s chest, cutting through his thoughts and hurt like a cauterization.

And, finally,  _ finally,  _ Hinata felt like he’d been understood, like someone heard him.

“Oh,” Hinata heard himself say.

Hoshiumi was still smiling. “Did I help again?”

“Yeah.” The breath Hinata took still felt shuddering and unsure; but, he fought through the feeling to offer Hoshiumi a smile in return. “So, try not to forget this time.”

Hoshiumi’s smile became a pronounced eye roll. “Ack, it’s been a busy week! I didn’t forget you! It just took a second!”

Hinata just grinned, letting the warm feeling of being seen still seep through his bones.

“You know what--fine!” Hoshiumi stuck out his hand. “Shouyou Hinata, I promise that I will never forget you again.”

Hinata took the hand. “Alright.”

“So, you better never forget me, too,” Hoshiumi challenged.

Hinata stuck out his tongue. “I  _ never  _ forget a friend.”

Hoshiumi blinked, looking caught off guard for a long dizzying moment.

“Friends, huh?” Hoshiumi recovered, smile looking twice as bright. “Deal, friends it is, then.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

The Saturday Quidditch game began with a highly tense feeling of anticipation that crept from the field to the audience in a way that was so very different from the buzzing energy of a week earlier.

They waited, breaths held.

On the field, Kageyama was dressed in the usual Chaser robes. Beside him, stood the two new Chasers--two unrecognizable faces from Beauxbatons.

On the stands, Hinata sat, sandwiched between Yachi and Kenma.

Hinata and Kageyama didn’t even look at each other.

“Shouyou,” Kenma asked quietly, “are you sure about this?”

“Yes,” Hinata said firmly, a fierce smile fixed to his face. “Who knows? Maybe I can learn something by watching this time.”

Hinata and Kageyama hadn’t spoken in a week.

For the first time since they met, a Quidditch game began and Hinata and Kageyama were not on the field together.

Despite the school’s expectations, things had  _ not _ gone back to normal.

They couldn’t. There wasn’t a normal to go back towards. 

Not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, thanks for reading and ya'll are the best. So, mini-announcement that I hate to make but I gotta: with school back, I'm swapping this story update to every two weeks rather than every week. Sorry, I hate to do this and I'm definitely going to be trying to write chapters in advance so I can go back to the weekly schedule; but, currently, I just don't have time to write multiple chapters in a week and be sure they're at the quality I want to have them at.Sorry, but please know I appreciate all of your support.
> 
> Next Chapter: Weighing of the Wands  
> Post Date: Sept. 26-27
> 
> Always feel free to find me on tumblr: https://greycappedjester.tumblr.com/


	13. Weighing of the Wands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for fantasy prejudiced language in first scene

Contrary to some’s often lamented beliefs, Oikawa actually did have a fairly well developed self preservation instinct.

Really, it wasn’t  _ his  _ fault that sometimes instinct was not so easy to follow.

Case in point: as lovely as his common room was, Oikawa had the good sense to make his appearances there as scarce as possible in the weeks following the travesty that was the champion announcements.

And, so far, waking up early and studying late really had helped him avoid most of his House, outside of heavily populated halls and classes. 

Even he knew that couldn’t last forever.

He was halfway through the common room, forgotten book under his arm and striding purposefully but not quick enough to seem like he was running, when he was called.

“So, tell me,” Kojima, one of the seventh year Slytherins, stood in front of him to block his path. “How’d you cheat?”

Oikawa sighed like even looking at Kojima was a headache. “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, Kojima. In case you haven’t noticed the class rankings for the last six years,  _ I’m  _ not the one that needs to cheat on anything.” His smile dipped in faux sympathy even as his wand hand slipped into his pocket. “Though, hey, if your grades are really  _ that  _ desperate, I’m sure Okamoto can tell you all about running to daddy for help.”

Two steps behind and already leaning against the entrance in case Oikawa had plans to bypass the conversation, Okamoto’s face darkened. “What’s  _ that  _ supposed to mean?”

Oikawa laughed, a hand coming up to cover his mouth while the other stayed steady on his wand. There was a slight pause he made seem expectant. “Oh, sorry, are you not willing to give advice? I thought you’d be an expert for how much your family had to bribe the Board to keep you from getting expelled a couple years ago.”

Okamoto stepped forward, hands gripped into fist. “What do you know,  _ mudblood _ ! I’m still here because they knew one of us had  _ potential _ . Unlike--”

“Riiiiight,” Oikawa drawled in polite doubtfulness. “Wouldn’t want to run all that bright potential because of youthful mistakes. Wasn’t that the argument?” He hummed thoughtfully. “I mean not enough potential to be  _ champion _ ; but….”

Okamoto was turning increasingly red and Kojima shoved forward, taking back the lead. “Shut up, mudblood, like you don’t know what I meant. How’d you trick the Goblet into picking someone like  _ you _ ?”

Oikawa cocked his head. “Who said I did?”

Kojima scoffed. “How else would you have got chosen over us?’

“Oh, well, I’m assuming that it thought I was  _ better _ than you,” Oikawa smiled. “Harsh, I know. But, who am I to argue with Merlin’s fancy chinaware or whatever the bloody thing is supposed to be?”

Okamoto pushed Kojima away, coming even closer just as Oikawa stepped casually to the side to avoid both of them. 

“Come off it, as if the Goblet would choose you over a  _ real wizard _ ,” Okamoto yelled, loud enough that the younger Slytherins in the room jumped before going back to pretending they weren’t already listening in. “Everyone’s already talking about how you had to have cheated to get your name chosen!  _ Desperate,  _ really! Like that’s ever going to change anything about what you are.”

“Calm down,” Kojima said but his smirk was back. “He can’t help it. My father said it’s what we can expect from low breeding. Dirty tactics and not enough intelligence to follow through.”

“I’m confused,” Oikawa kept his tone of smooth disinterest. “So, your argument is I’m so stupid that I…..outsmarted a millennium old magical artifact made by Merlin himself  _ and  _ did it a way you still can’t figure out with all your precious pureblood talent.” He laughed. “I really don’t think I’m the one you have to worry about disgracing the House, you seem to have it covered already.”

“Stupid enough to keep talking when you’re outnumbered,” Kojima said, idly bringing up his wand.

Oikawa smiled. “Who said I was?” He looked behind them. “Done waiting? Because I really have better things to do today?”

“I just wanted to see if they could dig any deeper of a hole,” Suga said, casually leaning against the entrance that Okamoto had abandoned guarding.

Kojima scowled, narrowing his eyes at Oikawa. “Think you’re so smart, don’t you? Everyone already knows what you are. You can’t change that,  _ mudblood _ . No matter how many tricks you try to play.”

Oikawa yawned, walking past them to stand by Suga.

“Better watch your back,” Okamoto threw in, unable to resist one final threat.

“I’m shaking,” Oikawa said, holding up a completely steady hand. “Look, Suga, can you see how I’m shaking?”

Suga smiled sweetly. “It’s fine. Really, I’m surprised  _ they’re  _ the ones who can still be so calm, considering….” 

Kojima snorted. “Considering what?”

The kindness in Suga’s voice suddenly seemed frigid, smile steady as he looked behind Oikawa to Kojima and Okamoto. “Well, it’s just the Slytherin dorms can be so unsafe, don’t you think? And you have to sleep sometime.” Suga’s smile grew. “I’d hate for something to happen.”

Oikawa gasped. “You’re right, Suga! But, what do you think could happen?”

Suga’s eyes assessed both of the seventh years coldly. “I’m still deciding.”

“Something to look forward to, then,” Oikawa grabbed Suga’s arm, pulling them both out the door with a final jaunty wave to the forms of Okamoto and Kojima, still staring silently as they tried to think of a comeback.

Oikawa waited until the door was shut before grinning at Suga. “You’re really terrifying when you want to be, you know that?”

“Thanks for the message,” Suga said, holding up his charmed galleon that Oikawa had sent a message to specifically when Kojima had stopped him.

Oikawa shrugged. “Not that they were even worth it.” He snickered. “But, did you see Kojima’s face when you mentioned the dorms? He’s not going to sleep all week.”

Suga allowed himself a small smile. “I’ll ask Makki and Matsu to plan something, too.”

“See, it’s  _ that  _ face that makes it terrifying,” Oikawa remarked. “The sweet face! No one expects  _ you  _ to make the threats.”

Suga paused, seeming to think about his response for a moment before he said anything. “I suppose….” He cut himself off before nodding once. “You’re right, actually. People expect what they want to see. For the best and the worst.” 

“Might as well as use it to our advantage, then,” Oikawa said.

Suga looked like he was considering. “Harder than it sounds. People still have expectations for the name Sugawara, too, and…..I’d rather  _ not  _ have to deal with those.”

“We’ll change them,” Oikawa promised, slinging an arm around Suga’s shoulders as they walked. “Just stick with the sweet face and the terrifying threats. That’ll do it.”

Suga laughed. “Only when they deserve it.”

“That’s still such a long list,” Oikawa said under his breath.

Suga looked at him. “Has it gotten too bad yet?”

“No,” Oikawa assured firmly. “It’s nothing I can’t handle. Sorry, I really shouldn’t have called you for the Kojima and Okamoto thing, honestly. I just didn’t want to be late and hear Daishou bitching about it.”

“I’m glad you called me,” Suga said. “....you would again if you needed help, right?”

Oikawa held a hand to his chest as if struck. “Don’t I always?”

The  _ look _ Suga gave him was answer enough.

“The lack of trust, the lack of faith,” Oikawa skipped ahead, shaking his head sadly as they walked to the agreed upon practice room. “Suga, when are you going to learn that you’re friends are mature and responsible wizards, completely capable of handling even the most dire of situations with poise and grace.”

He opened the door.

Kuroo and Bokuto stared back at them, the later of the two hanging upside down off the desk while Kuroo was on the other side of the room, clearly trying to throw Bertie Botts beans directly in Bokuto’s mouth.

“Poise and grace,” Suga repeated.

Oikawa looked aggrieved. “ _ Really _ ? You two couldn’t have waited until after my point?”

“We wanted to see if I could taste them better upside down,” Bokuto argued.

Suga sat on the desk next to him, the right way up. “And you also had to do this by throwing them across the room because…..?”

“Fun,” Kuroo said succinctly.

Oikawa tsked. “So easily amused.”

“You saying you think you can beat us,” Kuroo challenged back.

Oikawa exchanged a look with Suga.

“Bring it,” Oikawa said, grabbing for the Bertie Beans box while Suga was already twisting to hang next to Bokuto without another word.

“Not too late to back out.” Kuroo said like he wasn’t already getting ready. “You know you’re against  _ two  _ Quidditch players, right?”

“Geeze, that’ll make it even more embarrassing when you lose,” Oikawa said before deftly launching a bean.

Suga jerked his head up to catch it.

Suga chewed it before grinning. “Rutabaga!” He then frowned. “Wait, why did I agree to be on this side? I  _ hate  _ Bertie Botts”

Oikawa ignored him. “One to zero!”

Kuroo threw his, arching into Bokuto’s mouth.

“Quill ink!” Bokuto shouted victoriously.

“One to One,” Kuroo said back.

Five minutes later and about a dozen beans scattered across the floor, the door opened again.

Daishou stared before sighing heavily.

“No,” Daishou said calmly, turning right back around. “I changed my mind. I can’t do this, I have standards!”

“No, you don’t,” Iwaizumi said, grabbing his arm and pulling him behind him. “What are we starting with?”

“This! One sec,” Kuroo dug in his pocket, smirking in a way that made everyone immediately suspicious. “Hey, Daishou, I made something for you in honor of how much you’ve helped!”

“I don’t want it,” Daishou said immediately before he could even see it.

“‘Course you do,” Kuroo held up what was legitimately the most lumpy clay star that had ever come into existence, the letters  _ O.O.P.S.  _ were scrawled across it in uneven gold letters. “Look, it’s a badge!”

“I  _ definitely  _ don’t want it,” Daishou repeated vehemently. “My life is already worse just knowing it’s in existence.”

“Honestly, same,” Iwaizumi said, frowning at the monstrosity.

Kuroo wasn’t bothered in the least, sticking it on Daishou’s chest before the other could dodge. “See, I’m deputizing you! You’re now an honorary member of O.O.P.S! Something for the resume! By the way, that’s a sticking potion on it.”

Daishou looked at him sincerely. “I’ll burn the entire robe.”

Kuroo smiled. “You honestly don’t think I didn’t charm the badge against that.”

There was a long beat.

“I despise all of you,” Daishou said like he was announcing the weather.

“Yeah, yeah,” Oikawa dumped his books on the desk. “Moving on. I gotta be at the dumb Wand Weighing Ceremony tonight so let’s get to work while I’m stilll free.”

Daishou eyed the books, an analytical gleam lighting behind his eyes. “You’re working on spell redirection.”

Oikawa nodded. “I looked up every write up I could find for Ushijima’s past duels. His spells may be high level but they’re  _ still  _ focused on blunt power more than complicated strategy.” He shrugged. “If he wants to be a cannon, let him. Knowing spell redirection would let me twist those same spells back at him with only a fraction of the effort.”

“Exhaust him,” Kuroo said bluntly. “Doesn’t matter how powerful a duelist he is, even he can’t maintain them forever.”

“The problem,  _ of course, _ ” Daishou drawled, “is that spell redirection is notoriously difficult.” He waved a hand. “You have to know the type of spell, assess the basic power behind it,  _ everything _ basically if you even have a hope of catching it to throw back. More than likely, you get caught up in  _ that  _ and his next spell hits you in the chest. There’s a reason most people prefer shields, you know? Even if they do take more power.” He eyed Oikawa. “Have you even practiced spell redirection?”

“No, Daishou,” Oikawa rolled his eyes, “I’ve done nothing the past week and thought I’d just knock Ushijima on his ass with my smile.  _ Yes,  _ I‘ve practiced it.” He lowered his voice, disgruntled. “I’ve already gotten it to work on most of the more basic ones.”

“Oh, great,” Daishou said sarcastically. “As long as he sticks to  _ Lumos  _ and  _ Expelliarmus  _ you’re fine, then. He’s only his country’s top duelist, I’m sure he’ll be fine taking it easy during the  _ Triwizard Tournament _ .”

Oikawa huffed. “For some reason, that’s why I thought  _ you  _ were here. To help me practice.”

“Hey, I’ve been wondering something,” Bokuto spoke up before Daishou could retort. “You’ve gotta be like  _ really  _ good at knowing the spell for spell redirection, right? What if Ushijima does two spells, though?”

“What,” Daishou asked. “Like chaining spells?”

“Well, yeah….but, Ushijima can do at least some wandless magic,” Iwaizumi said. “We saw it at the World Cup.”

Daishou looked at Oikawa expectantly. “Wordless magic  _ and  _ apparently he knows how to chain his spells together. How are you expecting to redirect spells like that?”

Oikawa glared, pointing at the books. “Seriously, what do you think those are for? I’m trying to memorize the spells by appearance. Whether he says it or not, it can’t change what it looks like! I find his favorites, I find the basics, I figure out what they look like and, then, I shove them right back in his face.” He paused. “And, hey, who’s to say I can’t learn wandless magic, too?”

Suga winced. “Maybe a bit much for before the first task..”

“Ushijima already knows it,” Oikawa said darkly.

“You don’t  _ need  _ to know wandless magic.” Daishou sat on the desk, thinking. “It would help; but…..I don’t think it should be the first plan.”

“What do you think should be the first plan, then,” Oikawa demanded. “If you don’t like my idea.”

Daishou rolled his eyes. “The first plan should be spell redirection,  _ obviously.  _ You already said it.”

“But, you--” Oikawa pinched his nose and breathed heavily. “Then, why were you even arguing!”

Daishou blinked innocently. “It’s motivational. You should know how very  _ far  _ you need to go.”

Kuroo shook his head, looking impressed despite himself. “You’re  _ such  _ a dick.”

Daishou hummed, adjusting his star pointedly.

“What about Hoshiumi,” he asked. “That’s a plan for Durmstrang; but, there’s still Beauxbatons to think about.”

Oikawa looked at Kuroo, who shrugged.

“Guy’s a mystery,” Kuroo said. “High up in his class ranks; but, he prefers broom racing over dueling. Can’t find anything about what his style is.”

“What about his plan,” Daishou narrowed his eyes. “What are the Beauxbatons’ students saying?”

Oikawa smiled. “You wouldn’t be asking if you hadn’t already looked and found just what we did. Apparently, no one knows. If he has a plan, he’s keeping it to himself. Who knows if he even bothered finding someone to leak the First Task.” He paused. “He seems like the type that likes surprises.”

“An idiot, then,” Daishou said bluntly.

“Rude!” Bokuto shouted and Daishou ignored him

“Only if it doesn’t work for him,” Kuroo argued more strategically. “He’s a champion. That means the Goblet chose him for some reason. Guys that enjoy catching people off guard have to be pretty confident they  _ can  _ make it through. Might be he just thinks whatever the First Task is, he’s good enough to handle it.”

“Hmmm,” Daishou considered, not sounding completely happy but not denying it outright either, “fine, guess we’ll have to wait to see if it’s baseless confidence or not.” He turned to Oikawa. “What’s your plan if he actually is good?”

Oikawa’s smile was predatory in its ease. “He’s not the only one that’s good at adapting. Whatever he’s coming with, I’ll handle it.”

Daishou paused.

“ _ If  _ you can get spell redirection down,” he added, like it would actually pain him not to make a final jab.

Oikawa rolled his eyes, hopping off the desk and bringing out his wand.

He shifted into a dueling stance. “So, you going to be helpful or not?”

Daishou smirked.

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

The Quidditch stands were still covered with wet leaves and no matter how hard Hinata tried to spell them away, there was always one he missed.

_ Bleh. _

Okay, so maybe there was a reason that the official Quidditch field was built higher up the hill where the tall stands could be covered from the worst of the elements. Their makeshift field this year was down by the Forest, meaning it was practically buried in leaves as the weather had gotten cooler.

Hinata made a face at another squelch of wet leaves under his palm and reminded himself he'd definitely had worse.

Midday, the field was deserted which meant it was the perfect place for Hinata to finally get a chance to read. The Great Hall and his dorm was still subject to chaos--the rest of the school seemed to have finally stopped asking why he wasn’t playing, but that didn’t mean the gossip had gotten any better. It might be kinda terrible; but, Hinata really couldn’t wait for the first interviews with the champions so there’d be something  _ else  _ to talk about.

Kageyama still wasn’t talking to him.

Was barely even looking at him, actually, which  _ hurt-- _ hurt worse than anything Hinata had ever expected--and was also just frankly  _ annoying  _ considering they still had to share the same room and Shibayama, Inuoka, and Sakunami seemed to be treating the entire dorm as an active war zone.

Yachi, Lev, and Kenma seemed to have come to an unspoken agreement to split their time between the two of them which was…..

Hinata rubbed at his face.

It was fine. It just also made it clear that there was one  _ missing. _

Hinata went back to his book, staring blankly at the page before groaning and staring up at the field.

See, the thing was Hinata knew he needed to get better. Duh. That was the whole point of  _ everything! _

That didn’t mean he had the first clue how that was supposed to happen.

The most obvious solution was books. That’s what Yachi did, what Kenma and Oikawa did, what Suga did. And they were the smartest people Hinata knew so he figured that was a good place to start.

Hinata…..Hinata had never really been that great at reading. Even when it was  _ Quidditch,  _ he couldn’t really focus on it that long because then they started talking about plays and tactics and then he wanted to  _ try  _ and….uggggh, Yachi and Kenma always seemed to be able to look at a book and pull what they needed out of thin air, Hinata wasn’t sure how any of this was supposed to work. What if he wasn’t even reading the right thing? How did that work?

All said, when he saw another figure coming to the field, Hinata wasn’t particularly upset about putting down the book and smiling. “Are you here to practice for the game?”

Aone gave him a small smile back and nodded.

Hinata cocked his head. “How are you going to practice alone?”

“Futakuchi’s coming after class,” Aone answered, voice deep and even despite rare use. He frowned slightly and Hinata understood it.

“Oh,” Hinata waved the book, “I thought I’d come out here to read.”

Aone waited.

“Yeah, it’s….um, not really going great, but I still want to try,” Hinata admitted sheepishly.

Aone stared back and Hinata held his breath, hoping there wouldn't be another question of  _ why-- _ if this wasn’t working, why didn’t he just go back to Kageyama.

But, this was Aone and Aone was always good about giving everyone the space they needed without pressure. Instead, he just nodded, looking down at the book again. “Defense?”

“Huh?” Hinata looked down at the title, proclaiming top defensive strategies of the last century. “Yeah, I don’t--I mean I know about Chasers; but, I don’t have any idea about  _ strategies  _ so I thought it might help.” 

“Futakuchi knows strategy,” Aone said.

“Does he?” Hinata blinked, thinking back to how Futakuchi would pull in Aone and Koki during practice. “Huh, so, he normally thinks of the defensive stuff?”

Aone nodded again.

“That’s really cool.” Hinata grimaced. “I don’t really know what they’re talking about in the book. They keep talking about things like bunch blocking and field positions.” He titled his head. “Why does where you’re positioned mattered, don’t you just have to go to wherever the Bludger is?”

Aone shook his head, frowning deeper as he tried to find the words.

“Oh? Is our Shorty finally learning defense?” Futakuchi ambled onto the field, swinging his bag uncaring down by the stands. He nodded at Aone before he folded his arms and smirked down at Hinata. “See, that’s Chasers for you. Always following a ball like their lives depended on it.” He waved a hand. “Beaters are different. There’s two Bludgers for a reason, you know? We don’t follow them, we watch for them to come to us.” His smirk grew. “As for positions and bunch blocking, that’s where it gets fun.”

“Fun,” Hinata repeated. “What’s fun about trying to stay in one place all game?”

Futakuchi ruffled his hair while Hinata tried to smack away the hands. “Spoken like someone who’s never seen the true terror on a Chaser’s face when they’re completely cornered and can’t do anything to get away.” He stretched his back, leaning down to get his Quidditch pads. “Chasers are focused on the Quaffle so they don’t see it. Where the Beaters are controls where the Chasers can go--for both teams. Put the Beaters in the right place and you cut down on the Chasers’ path.” He rolled his eyes. “Unless, you got little oddballs like you that try to fly through it before the positions can reset.”

“Still works,” Aone insisted.

Futakuchi rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, just annoying.” He looked at Hinata. “Think about it. Even when the other team’s Beater’s aren’t fast enough to block you in, you still pick where you’re going on where there’s a clear path, right?”

“Yeah” Hinata frowned. “Why wouldn’t I? I don’t want to be blocked.”

Futakuchi grinned. “Because you got me and guys like Kuroo who are predicting it. They make a hole in the defense just so they know where you’ll go and make it easier for the Keeper to stop it overall.”

“Oh.”

Hinata fell silent, thinking back to all of his games where he felt like he was just a second or two too slow getting around the Beaters so the Keeper was already in place to stop him by the time Hinata threw to the goal.

“Oh,” Hinata said again, blinking and looking back up. “Then, how do I stop it? Go faster?”

_ “Can you?”  _ Futakuchi’s expression twisted. “Ugh, that’s terrifying! How are you such a little speed monster! Why do you gotta make it harder for good, honest Beaters like us, huh?”

Aone elbowed him.

“Right, anyway,” Futakuchi put his hands on his hips. “No, if they’re already there to block off the paths, going faster isn’t going to do anything. You need to outsmart them. Figure out what they’re trying to do before they block you in or find a different way through once you’re in the middle of the block.” He thumped the book cover. “Strategy versus strategy.”

Hinata looked down at the book, too, trying to re-frame the ideas he’d read before…..it still wasn’t simple; but, he thought he at least got what they were  _ trying  _ to do a bit more now.

“So, you playing or not,” Futakuchi asked, nodding at Hinata’s broom that he’d brought reflexively as it felt too odd to be on a field without it. “We should have a few hours before the actual team practices start. We were going to go over passing Bludgers; but, we could use someone to block against.”

“I’m….,” Hinata thought about it. “I was going to read.”

“Your choice. Though, hey, maybe I can show you some of those strategies the book was talking about. See how well you can get out of them.”

Hinata brightened. “Really? You’d do that.”

“Sure, helps us, too.” Futakuchi shrugged. “Besides, not like books are the only way to learn. Sometimes it’s just practice. That’s what this Quidditch League thing’s supposed to be about, right?”

Huh, Hinata wondered suddenly if he might have been really dumb. He couldn’t play with  _ Kageyama,  _ that wouldn’t help anything with them both like they were now. But, that didn’t mean he couldn’t learn from everyone else, too. His main problem with Quidditch was that he needed to learn how to play his best with anyone, so…..why not play with everyone. Everyone he could talk into it and Hinata was really good at convincing when it came to Quidditch.

The Quidditch League had people from all the Houses, from two entirely new schools, all with different styles and skills and…..why had Hinata gotten so focused on what he couldn’t do right now that he forgot all the new people he could play against?

To learn to stand on top of the world.

Hinata grinned up at Futakuchi. “Show me everything.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

“Ha, finally found you!”

Tsukishima bit back a groan.

Then, he thought about who it was and changed his mind to give the loudest groan he possibly could. “Why are  _ you  _ here?”

“I work here,” Akiteru answered cheerfully, sitting by him on the stands. He paused. “Well, technically I work for the Ministry and the Ministry assigned me here so, now, I have time to spend with my favorite little brother. When he’s not avoiding me, of course.”

“Some take avoiding as a hint,” Tsukishima grumbled.

Akiteru rolled his eyes. “Still upset I took the job, huh?”

_ No.  _ Tsukishima was not upset. Upset would imply he cared that Akiteru took a stupid, boring, menial job as a glorified Ministry gopher that Tsukishima knew was going to eventually hollow him from the inside out and if Akiteru would just think about it for half a second instead of being so bloody giving all the time then maybe…...Anyway, all of which Tsukishima  _ didn’t _ care about, obviously. So, no, he was not upset.

There was no point to caring when it wouldn’t matter anyway.

“Of course not,” Tsukishima grit out.

“So, why are you avoiding me?”

“Do I really need to pick a reason?”

Akiteru huffed, the sound fond. “Fine, fine, avoid me all you want, I’ll just ask Tadashi when I really want to find you. He’ll tell me.”

Tsukishima grimaced. Yamaguchi probably would; the traitor.

Just thinking about it, Tsukishima aimed a halfhearted glare down at the field where Yamaguchi was practicing with his designated team for the week. Hinata was there, too-- _ for some reason,  _ since as far as Tsukishima knew the little menace wasn’t even playing this week.

Irritating.

Pointless and irritating. 

“So, when are you going to play,” Akiteru asked, ignoring the scowl with the ease of long practice.

“I’m  _ not _ .”

Akiteru frowned. “Why not?”

“Why would I?” Tsukishima gave him a look. “They’re not even real games. This entire thing is pointless, even more so than the House teams.”

“Quidditch isn’t about having a point, Kei.” Akiteru waved the argument away. “It’s fun. People  _ enjoy  _ it.”

Tsukishima snorted, turning back to his book. “Oh, yeah, I’m sure you had so much ‘fun’ as a benchwarmer back when you were playing.”

There was a long pause. Tsukishima didn’t look up, refusing to feel guilty even if there was a tightness in his stomach.

He didn’t care.

Akiteru sighed. “It’s always going to be more fun playing than having to sit and watch other people do it; but, that doesn’t mean I regret trying. Hufflepuff had a four time champion team during my years. It’s not their fault, I never quite got good enough to be a starter.” He looked at the field wistfully. “I kinda regret we didn’t have something like this League back then. It would have been nice just to see how I’d do.”

Tsukishima didn’t say anything.

Akiteru smiled anyway, ever the Hufflepuff. “Which is exactly why you shouldn’t waste the chance this year.” His tone turned cajoling. “Come on, what do you have to lose? I  _ know  _ you enjoy it.”

Tsukishima wrinkled his nose. “It’s something to do.”

“We play every summer,” Akiteru continued as if he hadn’t spoken. “You’re good. Plus, your friends are doing it, too. What do you have to lose?”

“My patience and my sanity,” Tsukishima said bluntly.

Akiteru made a considering noise. “.....Kei, if we’re being honest here, you never had much patience.”

Tsukishima glared.

“Just try it once,” Akiteru bargained.

“Pass,” Tsukishima said. “I’d rather put my energy into something less stupid than overgrown sticks.”

Akiteru gave up and groaned back, which clearly meant Tsukishima had won so Tsukishima was pleased.

“Kei,” Akiteru said, “if you’re not careful, one day, you’re going to turn into an old miser that hates everything and I’m going to be there to say I told you so.”

“If the Ministry doesn’t work you to death first,” Tsukishima said breezily.

Akiteru threw up his hands, standing up. “Forget it, you win. I’m going to go find Saeko and at least she’ll appreciate my wonderful company.”

“Good, why aren’t you with her anyway,” Tsukishima asked.

Akiteru was already hopping down the benches. “She wanted to see the flobberlump thing, apparently. She thought it was interesting.”

Tsukishima frowned. “There’s  _ nothing  _ interesting about Flumpy.

Akiteru shrugged. “I don’t know, she’d know more than me so there has to be something interesting about him, right?”

Akiteru continued his way down and Tsukishima didn’t stop him.

From everything he’d heard--including the many,  _ many  _ lovesick reflections of Akiteru--Saeko was very similar to her brother and Noya when it came to an inexplicable fondness of creatures that could kill a man within seconds.

Tsukishima didn’t really like that  _ all of them  _ were apparently interested in Flumpy.

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

Oikawa twirled his wand through his fingers, slouching with a very pointed lack of care. 

Ushijima was staring back at him, blank with that faint hint of disapproval. 

Idly, Oikawa wondered what it would be like to lean his wand forward and jab that arrogant look right off of his face.

Instead, he flipped his wand over, snagging it gracefully out of the air just in time to see Ushijima press his lips more firmly.

“Problem?” Oikawa smiled.

“You should treat your wand with more respect,” Ushijima said, mild tone contrasting with the heavy set frown.

“I do respect it,” Oikawa twirled the wand again idly. “There’s a difference in respect and treating it like it’s made of glass.” His eyes slid to Ushijima before he sighed. “What am I saying? You probably wouldn’t know fun if it brained you in the side of the head.”

Ushijima blinked. “Why would ‘fun’ attempt to injure me?”

“That’s not--,” Oikawa huffed. “Nevermind, why don’t you just stand over there and I’ll stay here and, if I’m  _ very  _ lucky, I can forget you exist.”

Ushijima remained unruffled. He also  _ didn’t  _ in fact leave Oikawa alone because Ushijima was a blight on his existence and no one could convince Oikawa otherwise.

“Have you decided to participate in the tournament fully, then,” Ushijima asked. 

“I’ve decided to kick your ass if that’s what you mean,” Oikawa bit back. 

Ushijima hummed. “That’s good to hear. Try your best.”

_ Murder.  _

Oikawa was going to murder him one of these days and, with any hope, a reasonable court would call it justified.

His smile back was far too saccharine. “Thanks. You, too, Toshi-Toshi!”

Ushijima’s eye twitched. Oikawa took the victory.

Hoshiumi walked up beside them, smoothing down his robes as he did.

“You’re late,” Ushijima said.

“How can I be late when they haven’t let us in yet,” Hoshiumi returned easily. 

“Where were you,” Oikawa asked, mainly so Ushijima wouldn’t get a chance to start a conversation that Oikawa was sure would infuriate him.

Hoshiumi turned to him and Oikawa got the creeping feeling he was being assessed with sharp yellow eyes.

Then, Hoshiumi grinned and the feeling soothed back. “Dinner! Ugh, the Great Hall’s a mess, right?”

Oikawa snorted. “Tell me about it. It only just got better, too, wait until the interviews come out.”

“It’ll be a nice opportunity to acknowledge the support our countries are giving us,” Ushijima said.

Oikawa tilted his head. “Sometimes, I think you try to find the worst possible thing to annoy me.”

Ushijima stayed quiet and didn’t actually deny it. Oikawa glared.

Hoshiumi slid between them. “He’s right, though. I bet all of Europe's watching.”

“And?” Oikawa said, still glaring at Ushijima over Hoshiumi’s head.

“Well,” Hoshiumi continued, “that means it’s important, it means people are paying attention to us.” He smiled up at Oikawa. “You’ve already gotten a lot of attention for the muggleborn Slytherin thing, right? What do you want them to see?”

“Oh, I’ve got a plan,” Oikawa muttered.

“What is it,” Ushijima asked.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Oikawa finally turned back to Hoshiumi. “Truthfully, in my experience, it doesn’t really matter much what I want. Whatever I do, some people will love it, some hate it. Can’t stop it now, so I might as well piss off the ones who deserve it”

Hoshiumi laughed. “Good plan. Fan the flames, right?”

Oikawa snorted, smirking back. “Not like I can help it.”

Hoshiumi’s grin widened sharply and, dang it, Oikawa thought it might actually be starting to like the weird kid. He was exactly the kind of bad influence that Oikawa could appreciate.

Ushijima was still frowning.

“Come off it.” Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Even  _ you _ know I’m right.”

The door opened before Ushijima could respond.

“Champions,” Minister Masaru welcomed them in. “Good, you’re all here. Come in, we’ve got one of the country’s top wand experts here.”

Oikawa noticed a fairly short witch with a contraption over her eyes that he thought might be some kind of spectacles if not for the fact that several lenses seemed far too strange to ever hope to see through.

A few reporters were lined around the side of the room while the three Headmasters stood a respectable distance back from the wand expert.

In the middle of the room was the same tournament official from the Goblet of Fire ceremony and he kept looking nervously at Oikawa as if afraid he’d suddenly try to hex him.

Oikawa smiled back innocently, twirling his wand again.

The official seemed to be visibly sweating. “A-as I’m sure many of you have guessed, the Weighing of the Wands is an ancient and much honored tradition of the Triwizard Tournament, where we as wizards can take note of the greatest magical tools from this wizarding generation. Of, course, there have many great wands over the ages, starting back with the failed experiments of the Brothers Peverell and inevitably leading to the staff of Elfric the--”

Oikawa tuned him out because, really, if he wanted a remedial course on wand lore, he’d have just stayed in the library. 

Besides, pretenses about recording history aside, everyone knew that the Weighing of the Wands was actually just to check the wands against tampering and misconduct. It was an anti-cheating measure, same as the identity verification before all three tasks and the endless stupid rule book about what assistance was and was not allowed. So the countries could all pretend the tournament was some kind of noble and honorable endeavor. 

Oikawa thought it was kind of funny that whatever fabled history of the tournament they were selling, it still essentially boiled down to three teenagers doing their level best to beat each other up.

Ah, tradition.

“--it is with this legacy behind us that we can finally come here today,” the official finished, sounding much more heartened to be done with his speech. The rest of the room still seemed to be dulled to boredom, waiting for the real event to actually start. “Alright, then, if everyone is ready. Korai Hoshiumi of Beauxbatons, please step forward.”

Hoshiumi stepped up, handing the wand over to the small witch with the odd glasses.

The witch spoke quietly, assessing the wand. “Hmmm, ten inches, extremely flexible, able to withstand heavy amounts of pressure without splintering the wood, good, that’s good. Walnut for the wood--very fitting, that’s the type that depends more on the knowledge of the wielder than the wand itself, you know? Oh! And Curupira hair as the core, how unusual!”

Hoshiumi smiled evenly. “It’s a good wand.”

“Curupira hair is very unpredictable,” the witch said. “Any trouble?”

Hoshiumi shook his head.

The witch waved the wand, jolting back as a burst of gold sparks shot around the room, causing the reporters to duck before they were hit.

“Well, it seems to be working fine,” she finished faintly. 

She handed the wand back to Hoshiumi.

“Wakatoshi Ushijima of Durmstrang,” the official called.

Ushijima nodded respectfully to both the official and his Headmaster before handing his wand to the witch.

The witch smiled. “Ah, this one’s makings are clear. Acacia wood and Thunderbird tail feather, correct?”

“Yes,” Ushijima confirmed.

The witch was already nodding happily. “A strong wand; but, very picky on who it chooses to be its master. You should be proud. Eleven inches, durable wood but inflexible. Now, let’s see,” she waved the wand and a stem suddenly broke through the desk, quickly flowering and growing before the witch rapidly cancelled the spell before a small tree could topple the work table. “Yes, perfect, in absolutely splendid working order. Thank you.”

She handed the wand back to Ushijima, who took it with a nod.

“Tooru Oikawa of Hogwarts,” the official called, giving one last hesitant look to Oikawa.

Oikawa grinned, honestly, it wasn’t like he was going to start anything yet.

He handed over his wand to the assessor, ignoring that tingling feeling of loss and wrongness that always came when his wand wasn’t near him.

The witch hummed, pausing a moment as she looked closer at the wand. “10 inches, hazel as the wood, moderate flexibility, but the core….” she looked up at him. “Who made this wand?”

“I got it at Diagon Alley.” Oikawa shrugged. “The old Gregorovitch shop.”

“Ah, that explains it,” the witch nodded, turning back down. “Not many wandmakers would try to use sphinx hair with hazel, it’s a tricky balance--too dangerous to throw off.” She waved the wand and a thin layer of frost broke out along the desk, quickly trying to run up the limbs of the early formed tree and freeze it.

Oikawa smiled.

“However, it seems like the balance is in fine working order for now,” the witch handed the wand back. “You must maintain it regularly.”

Oikawa wasn’t sure if that was supposed to be an observation or a warning; but, he nodded back anyway.

“Well, now, that we have that business concluded.” Minister Masaru stepped forward, patting Oikawa’s back amicably. “Our three champions have humbly agreed to do interviews for the next couple of hours. I’m sure you’ll all be very respectful of minding your fellow journalist’s time and proceeding orderly.”

And that’s all it took before pandemonium broke out in the rush to get to the champions first. Oikawa felt his wrist grabbed and didn’t really see a reason not to be pulled along as it got him out of the crowd. 

He was all but shoved into a broom cupboard when he finally got a look at either his savior or attacker, depending on the view.

Somehow, Oikawa wasn’t even a bit surprised at who he saw.

He laughed. “Ever the opportunist.”

Even freshly battled through a veritable mob, Kaori Miura’s hair was still as perfectly immaculate as Oikawa remembered from five years prior.

Miura smiled in a way that Oikawa now could tell seemed exactly like a predator trying to mask their sharp teeth. 

That was fine, Oikawa was a lot more dangerous now, too.

“Well, it only seemed fitting,” Miura said smoothly. “After all, I did your introductory interview to the Wizarding World. How could I not check back in now that you’ve grown up to be champion? We, at the Daily Prophet, are all so very proud,  _ of course. _ ”

Oikawa’s smile was just as sharp. “And the paper sales of having a muggleborn champion don’t hurt,  _ of course. _ ”

“Of course,” Miura admitted easily. “Business, you know? But, then again, I’ve always been more about the story than the sales.”

“Uh huh.” He met her eyes. “Last time, you got a  _ really _ good story, didn’t you? Using an eleven year old to force a political angle before I even knew the sides. Clever.”

“Well, you were just so genuine--how could I not quote that? Not mad at me, are you?” Miura waved a hand easily. “You were the first muggleborn Slytherin in recorded history, darling. You were always going to get in the spotlight eventually. At least my story gave you a good angle.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes.

“Always easier to have us working with you than against you,” Miura said, inspecting her nails. “I do  _ hope  _ we can still have a good working relationship during this tournament mess.”

Oikawa snorted. As if he hadn’t had worse threats than a bad news story.

Still….Oikawa had an inkling of an idea that was probably absolutely terrible; but, he really wanted to do it anyway. Fanning the flames, was it? That should be fun. 

“Of course, we can,” he assured easily. “After all, I’ve got the perfect story for you.”

Miura raised a brow. “Oh?”

“Sure,” Oikawa said blithely. “For final check and approval before it’s published, of course.”

Miura watched him closely, dropping the act and going to business. “You want to check before it’s published? Why would I agree?

Oikawa shrugged. “Because you’re right, it is so much better to have a working relationship with someone I know.  _ Especially  _ since there’s so many people wanting interviews with the tournament. It’s good to know someone I can come to first, right?

Miura paused before the smile slowly returned. “Aww, you really are growing up, aren’t you, sweetie?”

“Suppose I had to.” Oikawa held out his hand. “Deal or not?”

“Deal.” Miura shook the hand and pulled out her quill. “What kind of story were you thinking?”

Oikawa thought back to Suga’s words earlier.

_ People expect what they want to see. _

Oikawa grinned. Well, he might as well have some fun, then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed! Oddly enough, I don't really have any other notes this time. Ya'll are the best! As always, thanks for your support! Next chapter should be coming in two weeks :)
> 
> Next Chapter: Fame   
> Post Date: October 10-11  
> (Not next chapter but two chapters from now is the First Task, almost there!)
> 
> Always feel free to find me on Tumblr: https://greycappedjester.tumblr.com/


	14. Fame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for fantasy prejudiced language in the first scene (skip from "He gave Iwaizumi a smirk and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes before he could even say anything." to the end of the scene--the "-------" mark)

_ “Look! Iwa-chan, why aren’t you looking?” Oikawa prodded at his shoulder, all but hanging off him. “Look, that’s  _ me _! It’s the front page, Iwa-chan! I’m on the front page!” _

_ “Yeah, I know.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “You’ve been talking about it since yesterday. I think I could quote the bloody article by now.” _

_ Oikawa stuck his tongue out. “Don’t be jealous, Iwa-chan, I’m sure you’ll be on the front page one day or….well, maybe I can drag you along when I become rich and famous. That’ll work, right?” _

_ Iwaizumi snorted, shoving a plate at him. “Just eat your breakfast, we’ve got class. Unless you’re too rich and famous for class now.”  _

_ “No, not yet.” He winked, but obediently started shoveling down food--even the different tastes of the Wizarding World and the weirdness of pumpkin juice couldn’t phase him this morning. _

_ There was one thing, though. _

_ “....hey,” he lowered his voice, “have you gotten anything from Tobio-chan yet?” _

_ Iwaizumi looked at him. “Oikawa, we share an owl. If you haven’t seen any mail, then I haven’t either.” _

_ “Right, yeah,” Oikawa attempted to wave it off, “I mean it’s just….he should’ve seen the paper by now. I sent him a letter so he knew to look for it. It’s….well, isn’t it odd we haven’t heard anything?” _

_ “The paper just came out yesterday, Oikawa, give it time.” _

_ Oikawa nodded, picking back down at his food. _

_ Only….it was only that they’d barely gotten any letters from Tobio-chan since school had started. And, sure, the kid wasn’t the most talkative person--by letter or in person. But…. _

_ Oikawa couldn’t help the feeling that something seemed different. _

_ Inevitably, he glanced back down to the paper, laying on the table like a statement with big bold words on the front: “A New Age for Magical Britain”. And under it, a picture of Oikawa himself, grinning and waving at the camera. _

_ The real Oikawa gave a small smile. _

_ It was alright. Everything was turning out fine, he just had to wait. _

_ Two familiar faces fell in at the other side of the table and Oikawa moved his plate back instinctively. “If you two prank my breakfast again, I’m hexing you blue!” _

_ Matsu gasped, giving a fake innocent look that Oikawa did not believe  _ at all.

_ “I’m hurt by these deeply suspicious accusations.” Makki shook his head. “And here we are roommates, the most trusted bond of all time!” _

_ Iwaizumi and Oikawa both, simultaneously, moved both of their plates and cups further out of Makki and Matsu’s reach. _

_ The innocent look on Matsu’s face broke, spreading out into a wide grin. “Awww, look at that, Makki, they learn so quick!” _

_ “Well, what can we expect from the ‘new age of magic’ over here,” Makki said and Oikawa knew they were teasing, but he preened on reflex anyway. _

_ Then, he blinked, looking around again. “Suga skipping breakfast again?” _

_ “Oh, I’m sure he grabbed something earlier.” Matsu shrugged. “Think he was heading to the library. Not exactly the most social butterfly, is he? Our dear Sugawara.” _

_ “I think he’s just shy,” Makki said before pausing, “not that I can really blame him. Gotta be hard to talk to people with all the….” he waved vaguely, “the  _ rest  _ of the Sugawara stuff.” _

_ Oikawa frowned. “What stuff?” _

_ “It’s not important,” Matsu said quickly, too quickly. _

_ “Yeah, forget I said anything.” Makki grinned. “Point is he’ll probably get used to us….just, um, eventually.” _

_ Oikawa narrowed his eyes. “Really, what is it?” _

_ “Hey, look, it’s your face.” Matsu grabbed the paper and shoved him toward him. “Let’s talk about that! I don’t think I’ve heard enough about it in--” _

_ “Practically every second since it came out,” Makki finished. _

_ “Exactly,” Makki paused “hey, you do remember they come out with new papers every day, right?” _

_ “Speaking of.” Makki leaned back as the morning flurry of owls besieged the Great Hall. _

_ Oikawa perked up, looking for the dark tawny feathers that marked his and Iwaizumi’s owl. _

_ He spotted her only when she swooped gracefully down to Iwaizumi, holding out her leg with a small note bearing the familiar lettering of Iwaizumi’s mother. _

_ Oikawa tried not to be disappointed. Tobio probably was just….going through multiple drafts to make sure his letter was perfect. There, that was it. It didn’t matter that Tobio had never really seemed to care that much about picking his words before. _

_ The owl gave a small hoot and Oikawa gladly handed over some of his breakfast. _

_ “Lady likes me better,” Oikawa confirmed smugly. _

_ “That’s because you spoil her,” Iwaizumi muttered. “Mom says congrats about the article, by the way. Apparently she’s got it hanging up on the fridge.” _

_ Oikawa beamed, scratching around the owl’s neck. “You hear that, Lady. I’m basically a celebrity which means you’re a celebrity owl now!” _

_ Lady reacted by scooting in closer to nuzzle at his hand, further proving to Oikawa that he was definitely the favorite here. _

_ He gave Iwaizumi a smirk and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes before he could even say anything. _

_ The new  _ Daily Prophet  _ landed in the center of the table with a small red letter almost hidden between the pages. _

_ Oikawa grabbed it when he saw his name. “Hey, we got another one. From who?” _

_ “Huh,” Makki glanced lazily up from the Prophet before frowning, “that….hey, that almost looks like a--” _

_ “Don’t open it!” Matsu yelled, launching himself over the table and grabbing for the letter. _

_ Oikawa had already broken the seal as the letter crumpled into the rough form of a mouth _

_ A strident woman’s voice rang out deafeningly.  _

_ “HOW DARE YOU?! DO WE HAVE NO STANDARDS ANY MORE! NO SENSE OF HISTORY! OF TRADITION! HOW  _ DARE _ A MUDBLOOD LIKE YOU EVEN CONSIDER SHOWING HIS FACE IN THE MOST NOBLE OF HOUSES! YOU SHOULD BE EXPELLED, HAVE YOUR WAND BROKEN! HOW LOW HAS HOGWARTS BEEN BROUGHT TO ACCEPT A FILTHY--” _

_ A spark of blue hit the letter smack in the center and it fluttered back to the table, inert. Professor Ukai lowered his wand behind it. _

_ The Great Hall was silent, not even a rustle of silverware. _

_ And every single eye was focused on where Oikawa sat, shocked still in the middle of it. _

_ And, then, the whispering started. _

_ “You alright, kid?” Professor Ukai’s hand reached out to his shoulder before apparently thinking better of it and dropping awkwardly to his side. “Howlers are a nasty business.” _

_ Oikawa didn’t answer. _

_ He focused instead on keeping his face blank and staring ahead, not looking down at the crumpled letter. _

_ He was trying very hard not to seem like he would cry. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


ooooooo

Oikawa was feeling very smug. “Am I a genius or am I a genius? Actually, scratch that, no need to answer. The evidence is overwhelming.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “You’re really proud of this one, aren’t you?”

“Look at this!” Oikawa shoved the paper forward. “And the front page! Ha!” 

In big bold letters, the front page read “Tooru Oikawa Declares Triwizard Championship ‘Muggleborn Victory’.”

Oikawa grinned. “That’ll really pissed them off!”

Bokuto frowned. “You think so?”

“Yep!” Oikawa nodded, looking around and waving cheerfully at the sudden influx of glares he’d been getting since the paper was released that morning. He cackled. “You think it’s actually possible to explode from anger? Blood rushing, magic going haywire. Asking purely for science, you know.”

“I’m sure if it was, you’d have caused it by now,” Iwaizumi said.

Oikawa beamed. “Awww, Iwa-chan, that’s so  _ sweet! _ ”

“Are you sure this is a good idea,” Suga asked quietly. “I just mean, well, they were already annoyed. Is it really safe to  _ actively  _ make it worse.”

“Well, it sure is fun,” Oikawa said cheerfully.

Iwaizumi gave him a look. “Oikawa….”

“Relax,” Oikawa waved it off. “I do, in fact, have a plan. Besides,” he grinned at Suga, “it’s like you said, yeah? People see what they want to see. If the stupid pureblood extremist want to see me as some all powerful muggleborn bent on tearing down their stupid traditions, then I might as well deliver, right?”

“Dad’s thrilled,” Kuroo commented offhandedly, “this is the best press the Ministry’s had with muggleborns in ages.”

Oikawa snorted. “As far as I care, the Ministry and the Prophet can go take their wands and stick them--”

“THERE HE IS!” 

Makki and Matsu both fell in on either of his sides, arms wrapping around him.

The rest of the table instinctively moved back their food and drinks.

Makki scoffed. “Oh, come on,  _ still!  _ We’d never do the same prank twice!”

Two tables away, a pumpkin juice exploded to utter chaos.

“....to the same person,” Matsu finished, wrapping his arms tighter around Oikawa. “We just wanted to tell you how  _ proud  _ we are!”

Oikawa turned pale. “Oh Merlin, what have I done?”

“After all these years around us, you’ve finally learned the true joys of causing total havoc.” He wiped away a fake tear. “Matsu, he’s all grown up now.”

“Hey,” Bokuto pouted, “no fair, it wasn’t you guys! If anything, it’s us! We’ve caused way more panic than this before! He got it from us!”

Iwaizumi buried his face in his hands. “Please don’t fight for us on this.”

“Ah, but your havoc is incidental,  _ this  _ chaos was premeditated.” Matsu kissed Oikawa on the forehead with a loud smack. “I’ve truly never been prouder to be your roommate!”

“Ew!” Oikawa wiped at his forehead. “I feel like I’m going to catch something.”

Somewhere in the Hall, there was the sound of another few explosions followed by screams.

“And that’s our cue.” Matsu stood up.

Makki pinched Oikawa’s cheek. “Don’t do anything we wouldn’t do.”

“Or do anything anyone else would,” Makki added before they both fled happily, a few steps ahead of where Professor Takinoue had started to chase them down.

“I think….,” Oikawa paused, “I think I’ve just been cursed.”

Iwaizumi nodded solemnly. “Anything Matsu and Makki approve of can’t end well.”

“Meh, fame’s fickle.” Oikawa shrugged it off, smiling back down at the paper. “It’ll turn bad soon anyway. Least I’m expecting it.”

Kuroo frowned. “Wait, what does that mean?”

Oikawa just hummed vaguely.

Iwaizumi raised a brow. “Nice try, seriously what--”

There was a small cough and, then, the sound of giggles. They looked up to find a very pretty fifth year smiling at Oikawa, surrounded by her friends a few steps back.

“Oh, come on,  _ again, _ ” Kuroo complained, only barely keeping it at a whisper.

Oikawa winked. “And that’s  _ my  _ cue. See ya.”

And, then, he was gone, strolling casually up to the table and smiling back.

“Ugh, that’s what? The seventh time that’s happened this month.” Kuroo moaned. “Like his head’s not big enough.”

Suga laughed. “It’s not like it’ll last too long. They just want to be a champion’s date for Yule Ball. He  _ knows  _ that.”

At that, Bokuto’s head thunked down hard.  _ “The Yule Ball.” _

“Still no luck with the dinner date,” Suga asked.

“No,” Bokuto looked up with large eyes not unlike a sad puppy, “I keep  _ trying _ , but then the words never seem to come out quite like I mean and, then, Akaashi….well, like he’s  _ Keiji _ , so he’s wonderful and awesome, duh….but he doesn't get that I’m trying to ask him out and then….” he laid his head back on the table, “I’m going to be alone  _ foreeeeeever _ .”

“Hey, come on,” Kuroo poked his shoulder. “No, you’re not! I’ll help you again!”

Bokuto blinked. “Um.”

“Or I can,” Suga said quickly before thinking. “.....only, not today. Sorry, I’ve actually got a date with Daichi in a bit.”

Kuroo winced. “And I’m studying with Kenma. Which,” he glanced at his watch, “I should probably grab my books for.”

Suga glanced at his own watch and grimaced. “Me, too. Sorry again.” He looked at Bokuto firmly. “But, we can definitely help. Just, um, later.”

“Or Iwaizumi can help.” Kuroo stood up. “Or  _ maybe  _ Oikawa if you get desperate.”

“We can talk about it at dinner,” Suga offered, grabbing his bag and trying not to look like he was hurrying. “The point is you’re definitely  _ not _ going to be alone forever. I promise.”

“Exactly.” Kuroo squeezed his shoulder. “So...we good?”

Bokuto gave a lopsided sort of smile. “Yeah, I’m fine; you guys can go on your dates.”

“Studying,” Kuroo corrected on reflex.

Iwaizumi snorted.  _ “Sure.” _

Then, the table finally dwindled from five to two.

Bokuto grinned at Iwaizumi. “You’re still with me, right?”

“Sure,” Iwaizumi said. “Don’t know how good I’ll be at romance though.”

“Oh, yeah.” Bokuto tilted his head. “Hey, Iwaizumi, I guess I never really thought about it. I like Akaashi, who’s amazing, of course. And Kuroo’s got Kenma and Suga’s got Daichi and Oikawa’s got….well, someone. But, what about you? Do you like anyone?”

Iwaizumi stopped, unsure why the question made him suddenly uncomfortable. There was the creeping realization that he just kind of….didn’t. Sure, there were plenty of girls he kinda thought were pretty to look at and had nice hair or cute smiles and he didn’t think he would mind going on a date with them. But, as for a girl he thought about like Suga talked about Daichi or even Kuroo talked about Kenma sometimes, someone that he could sort of see planning a life around….

Iwaizumi couldn’t think of anyone.

Between whatever his friends were working on and making sure Oikawa wasn’t doing anything  _ too  _ stupid, Iwaizumi had felt like his life was pretty full already.

Then, why did the question make him feel like he was forgetting something--or maybe like there was something he wanted and he’d just realized he didn’t quite have it. What was left behind felt strangely yearning.

Bokuto was still watching him. “Iwaizumi?”

Iwaizumi shook the weird feeling off.

“Nah,” he shrugged, “there’s no one in particular. Don’t worry about it.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

A dark shadow loomed over Tendou. He adored said shadow.

His smile stretched wide, already turning away from his breakfast. “Yes?”

“I would like your assistance,” Ushijima said calmly. “Come with me to the spare Charms room on the second floor?”

Tendou raised an eyebrow. “Ooooh,  _ Ushiwaka _ , a private empty classroom, on a weekend, only the two of us. Sound scandalous.”

Ushijima blinked. “....It is not.”

“Can I at least pretend?” Tendou stood and linked arms with his boyfriend, leaning against him.

Ushijima considered. “If you’d like.”

_ Too cute,  _ Tendou bit back a grin. “So will our illicit classroom randevu feature?”

“I need your help practicing dueling.”

“Couldn’t even try to make that a euphemism, could ya,” Tendou teased before sighing. “Fine, fine, lead me away. Guys these days, only want you for your dueling.”

“Not true,” Ushijima said and his tone was just a microscopic bit softer in a way that only Tendou could hear.

His smile grew. “Don’t think I’m going easy on you just cause you got a pretty face.”

Ushijima looked offended by the very suggestion.

It was quick work to get to the Charm’s classroom--most classrooms were open to study over the weekend--but, then, knowing the orderly nature of Ushijima, Tendou was betting he’d even checked with Washijo beforehand.

Which gave Tendou a very fun idea, actually. And who was he to deny himself some fun?

They moved together, working from long hours of practice, to set up the boundary lines and the normal protection charms.

“Ready,” Tendou asked.

Ushijima nodded and bowed, just like he always did. Like this was a professional dual instead of two teenagers messing around in an empty class.

Ushiwaka really was just too sweet sometimes.

Tendou grinned, dipping his head in return.

Then, Ushijima’s wand flicked up and the duel began. 

_ “Incarcerous-Ventus-Expelliarmus,”  _ Tendou moved his wand fluidly, chaining spells as soon as the movement finished. Ushijima pulled his wand up barely a second before getting hit and the spells shook off it uselessly. No matter. Tendou aimed at the ground instead.  _ “Vesuvius. _ ”

The stone below started shaking and Ushijima frowned, also moving to the ground and wand flicking to the countercurse.

Tendou smiled pleasantly.  _ “Vulcano Magmanimus.” _

Lava started to pour out of the cracks, gradually expanding and limiting Ushijima’s movements.

Tendou breathed heavily, directing more magic into the spell even as he wiped his brow. “Getting hot?”

The lava cooled under a glacial spell barely a second later and Ushijima was moving, not wasting time with wand movement.  _ “Crescere.” _

Vines shot up from the ground, moving to wrap around his limbs and Tendou tsked, sending out quick slicing charms to stop them in their tracks.

Really, the wandless magic thing did make guessing things rather trickier.

Unfortunately for both of them, Ushijima tended to be an open book. At least to Tendou.

“You used that one before,” Tendou commented. “At the exhibition. They’ll be expecting it.”

Ushijima frowned. “I understand.”

His next spell was a freezing charm, fired off immediately before a fire jinx to make countering more difficult; but, Tendou had already guessed both.

He redirected both easily, causing Ushijima to pull back up with a shield.

The shield was strong. All of Ushijima’s spells were strong.

Tendou watched carefully.

Strength alone didn’t win a match, even Washijo agreed with that. It was how strength was used.

Ushijima began to move in closer, circling and Tendou let him.

_ “Incarcero,”  _ he said easily and Ushijima blocked it only to follow up with a simple jinx that knocked Tendou back against the wall.

“Ooof!” Tendou held up his hands. “You got me with that one!”

Ushijima stepped closer, all but blocking Tendou against the wall as he scanned him, looking confused. Tendou smiled innocently back. It didn’t quite work. Sue him, he’d never been great at innocent.

Ushijima frowned at him. “You let me win.” 

“Did I?” Tendou tilts his head, smirking. “Because from where  _ I’m  _ standing, it looks like I’ve got my very attractive and oh so strong boyfriend pinning me to a wall which makes it feel like I’ve won.” 

Ushijima huffs as if his neck hasn’t gone adorably pink. “Don’t let me win. It has no point.” 

Tendou stretched on his toes. “And is training  _ really  _ what you want right now, my dear Waka-chan.  _ Hmm? _ ” 

Ushijima stared at him, unmoved.

Tendou sighed, tilting his wand slightly. “Fine.  _ Bombarda _ .” 

There’s a boom loud enough to rock the floor and Ushijima is blown back, tripping against the edges of the duel lines and landing flat on his back. 

Tendou grinned, sauntering over to his boyfriend and crouching down to blow him a kiss. “There. Happy now?” 

Ushijima blinked, catching his breath. “That was cheating. The duel had already ended.” 

Tendou cocked his head. “Had it? I don’t remember yielding or being knocked out of bounds.” 

Ushijima looked like he was considering the argument before his lips turned down all of a millimetre in what Tendou recognized as his version of pouting. 

Tendou laughed, sticking a hand out to help him up. “See, I am helping you, Wakatoshi. You’re too noble. Still think everyone’s going to play straight and by the books. They won’t.” His smile twisted down. “And,  _ especially _ not Tooru Oikawa.”

He skipped back and readied his wand. Across the room, Ushijima did the same, bowing again.

Adorable. But, Tendou already warned him he wasn’t going easy.

He smirked. 

Who needed date nights?

\-------

Hidden between the shadows of bookshelves, almost invisible in the light of the afternoon, sat Kenma tucked in behind a book.

Kuroo leaned against the shelf and just watched him.

There was something utterly fascinating about watching Kenma, the one who was normally so focused on watching everyone else. There was an intrinsic kind of grace there--Kuroo couldn’t describe it, couldn’t begin to name it if asked--it was something to do with the way the color in Kenma’s hair shifted while he focused, the way he could stay still and steady like a statue in a way that Kuroo had never seen anyone manage before.

Merlin, maybe it was none of those.

Maybe it was just that Kuroo thought he was beautiful.

He smiled lazily, tasting butterscotch on the tip of his tongue. “Hey.”

“You’re late.” Kenma didn’t bother looking up.

“I got lost,” Kuroo complained, folding himself down in the seat across from him. “Did you have to choose the most out of sight place in the entire library? I thought I’d never find you.”

That was a lie, of course, and they both knew it.

Even not counting point me charms and finding charms, Kuroo felt like he could always know when Kenma was there. Like there was a part of his mind always tuned it to the specific sense he subconsciously recognized as Kenma.

He liked that thought, actually.

It made it seem that there was some kind of invisible bond there, hidden and protected from everyone else but them.

Kenma’s expression was flat. “You’re not studying.”

“I’m being distracted,” Kuroo told him. “Geeze, Kenma, you should take some responsibility for being the distracting one here.”

Kenma shook his head, cheeks coloring for half a second before he corrected it. “You’re being silly again.”

“And you’re being beautiful,” Kuroo said. “The nerve of us both, huh?”

The thing about teasing Kenma was he could only get a few in before Kenma rapidly adjusted, he was used to him like that.

Kenma just stared at him this time. “Professor Washijo has a test next week.”

Kuroo pouted.

“Study,” Kenma said, sliding the book over to him.

“Yeah, okay.” Kuroo opened the book, clearing his throat so the next comment seemed offhanded. “So, I told the others we were studying today.”

Kenma was already reading.

“Bo’s still working on asking out Akaashi.”

No answer.

“Didn’t think he’d have this much trouble. Be easier if he just goes ahead and asks, right?”

Kenma hummed in vague acknowledgement.

“I’ll try to help him later.”

No answer.

Kuroo paused. “You know Bo called this a date.”

Kenma stopped reading.

For a second, there was total stillness, air hanging heavy.

Kuroo swallowed and found his throat had gone dry. “Don’t worry, I told him we were just studying though.”

The tension dropped like a lead weight.

Kenma went back to reading and Kuroo felt like his heart was beating too quick. 

Then, Kenma spoke. “I wasn’t worried.”

Kuroo looked up. “What?”

“You said ‘don’t worry,’” Kenma said quietly. “I wasn’t. I wouldn’t have been.”

Kuroo stared back at him even as Kenma still hadn’t looked up.

He didn’t know the words he wanted to say, stomach felt like it was falling even thinking them, so instead he just reached out and threaded his fingers with Kenma’s, covered by the table.

Kenma’s cheeks went faintly pink and Kuroo felt like he could breathe again.

“You know,” he whispered, lowering his voice, “I take it back. I kinda like this table. It’s cool, you know? Feels like we’re hidden away, just us. Like it’s our secret.”

Kenma stopped again, looking up.

Kuroo grinned at him, waiting until he finally got a small smile in return.

“You should study,” Kenma said.

“Alright.” Kuroo turned back to his book.

The taste of butterscotch had faded.

  
  
  


\-------

Daichi was  _ not  _ paranoid, thank you very much.

He was rational, a man of logic.

And logic said he should be paranoid, so there.

“Aww,” Suga wrapped his arms around him, “what happened to the perfect plan?”

“It was perfect,” Daichi muttered before catching himself, “it  _ is  _ perfect. Because there’s nothing dangerous about Flumpy. And Noya and Tanaka are still busy. And, so, it’s perfect.”

The words sounded flat even to his ears.

“Perfect,” Suga raised a brow, “then, why are we on babysitting duty?”

Spread out on the nice picnic blanket with the nice food and the nice smile of his nice boyfriend….was Flumpy, niceness not yet certain.

Daichi side-eyed him,  _ watching. _

Suga’s arms wrapped a bit tighter, hooking his chin over Daichi’s shoulder to watch with him. “Um, Daichi. You know I love you; but, you’re not  _ really  _ bothered about the flubberlump, are you?”

“Of course not,” Daichi said immediately.

Suga let out a sigh. “Good, I was starting to get worried.”

He kissed Daichi’s cheek, leaning over to the basket and pulling out food. “I asked the elves to pack some extras. Butterbeer?”

“Sure,” Daichi smiled at Suga before his eyes flickered back to Flumpy. “It’s just a little bit weird, right?”

“Hmmm,” Suga tilted his head. “I don’t think so, the elves were really nice about it and the kitchen’s always overstocked.”

“I meant Flumpy.”

Suga gave him a look. “Daichi.”

“Okay, but just hear me out,” Daichi started. “Fact One: Noya and Tanaka love dangerous creatures, right?”

Suga rolled his eyes but played along even though he’d mainly gone back to getting the food ready. “Okay, right.”

“Fact Two: They love Flumpy.”

“He is kinda cute when you get used to him.” Suga smiled, patting the flubberlump’s head who deigned to scoot maybe half a centimetre closer to him because, as Daichi often thought, Suga was an angel and no creature could resist.

Daichi’s smile went dopey even as he delivered his final evidence. “Fact Three: Noya and Tanaka  _ clearly  _ want to drive us insane.”

Suga looked up. “I don’t really think that’s a fact.”

“It is.” Daichi was positive. “So, conclusion, Flumpy  _ must  _ be some kind of dangerous because otherwise why would Noya and Tanaka still be interested?”

And, then, he blinked.

“Oh, Merlin, wait, that actually  _ does  _ make sense. I was kinda joking but--,” He moaned. “Suga, that makes sense, doesn’t it?”

“Actually, I think it’s an association fallacy.”

Daichi was already ahead of him, staring at where Flumpy rested by Suga’s hand like the flobberlump was spontaneously going to grow fangs. “But,  _ how  _ is he dangerous?”

Suga stared at him, judging. “I don’t think he’s dangerous.”

“Noya and Tanaka said he had hidden depths. They said he was interesting.” Daichi turned up with wide eyes. “Suga,  _ what does that mean _ ?”

“Daichi,” Suga said slowly, “honey, I think you need to relax. The flubberlump is not dangerous. He’s a  _ flubberlump _ .”

“But--”

Suga grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to lay back and look up at the clouds. “Relax.”

Daichi breathed out. “Okay, but Suga--”

“Relax,” Suga said and his lips were starting to tilt back up and with the sun behind his head, the silver in his hair almost looked golden. “Just relax, we’ve got good food, it’s a nice day, and  _ you  _ need a break, okay?”

Daichi looked up at him. “How are you so amazing?”

“Good motivation.” Suga leaned down and kissed his cheek. “Now, relax, I mean it.”

Daichi closed his eyes, feeling the sun on his face and hearing the soft sound of Suga humming.

Relax. Okay, he thought he could do that.

Then, he felt a distinctive oozing feeling right along his fingers and his eyes jerked open.

Flumpy was staring at him.

“Suga!”

_ “Relax _ ,” Suga ordered, passing him a sandwich.

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

“Wow, that was  _ amazing,  _ Goshiki!” Hinata hopped in the Durmstrang boy’s face. “The way the Beaters were just right there and then your hand turned like  _ shwoom!  _ and then the Quaffle went like  _ bam!  _ and it got in like  _ right between  _ the Keeper! Ahhhh, that was so cool!”

Goshiki huffed, crossing his arms. “It was just a basic line throw.” His ears were bright red. “....well, I mean I guess it was  _ kinda  _ cool.”

“So cool,  _ amazing! _ ” Hinata’s eyes shone. “You got the winning goal! You’re so good at those! It’s like you can get around all the Beaters! Like  _ wham! _ ” He beamed. “Can you show me? Your super straight shot!”

The blush had gotten darker even as Goshiki turned his nose up. “I suppose….maybe if you’re really interested I can spend a few minutes, just show you once or twice….You really think I’m that awesome?”

Hinata nodded eagerly.

“Then, I guess I have time to show you the line shot.” He coughed. “Maybe a few cross shots, too. But, only for a few minutes.”

Hinata’s smile got wider. “Thanks, Goshiki, you’re the best!”

Hinata wasn’t technically playing until tomorrow; but, he figured there was no reason he couldn’t practice extra, right? Besides, he still really, really wanted to try some of those strategies that Futakuchi had been talking about. 

He’d always thought watching the game instead of playing it was sort of boring; but, he was starting to find that there were some things he could only see when he was high up in the stands. Something that he’d heard Noya and Yaku talking about once. The way the different balls moved in tandem and the players moved to direct them.

In Hinata’s mind, there was still nothing better than playing; but, he never realized how much he was missing before.

He was able to talk Goshiki into working with him for a little over an hour until the other boy was panting and all but hanging off his broom, begging for a break for dinner. 

Hinata thanked him and wheedled out a little promise to help a bit more later this week before Hinata returned to his now normal habit of scanning the field for more players to play with.

The most amazing thing Hinata had realized was that there were  _ so many  _ people who loved this game and all of them had different strategies and different quirks to let them play better.

Hinata wanted to know everything.

Every single step so that he could climb higher and higher until no wall could block him in.

Unfortunately, Goshiki may have had a point about dinner--this late and after a game, the sky had gone dark and the field was deserted.

Hinata shrugged, finally landing on the field--only to find it wasn’t quite empty.

He grinned, plopping over by the stands. “Is the Great Hall still bad?”

“You kidding? With the First Task next weekend, I think it’s even worse.” Korai grimaced, sitting out with his packed meal and thermos. He offered one of his pastries to Hinata. “Figured the field would be deserted. Should’ve guessed you’d still be here.”

“It’s Quidditch,” Hinata said like that explained everything. Which really, to Hinata, it did.

Korai grinned. “Looks like you found a way to make it work.”

“Yeah.” Hinata leaned back in the stands. “Hey, wanna play?”

Korai made a face. “Nah, Quidditch isn’t really my thing. Talk to me about spells or dueling even,  _ then,  _ I’ll help.”

Hinata looked at him. “Really?”

“Sure.” Korai shrugged. “We’re friends, right? Besides, I’m pretty good with the advanced magic things, trust me.”

“I do,” Hinata said. “I meant I thought you’d be too busy with the tournament.”

“Eh, I can make time.” His lip turned up. “And I’ve already got a plan for the tournament. Don’t worry.”

“What is it?”

Korai laughed. “It’s a secret. Not much of a strategy if I tell everyone, even a friend. You’ll find out eventually, okay?”

Hinata smiled up at him. “Like a surprise?”

“Definitely a surprise.”

Hinata tilted his head, thinking of something. “Hey, sorry about the article.”

Korai blinked. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I mean,” Hinata rubbed the back of his neck, unsure, “it mainly focused on Oikawa, yeah? I didn’t know, I thought you might be upset or something. You wanted to show everyone how amazing you were, right? And….well, Oikawa’s my friend, too--I guess? Calling him a friend seems kinda weird.” Hinata shook the thought off and focused. “I just thought it was unfair that it didn’t really focus on all of you guys. You deserve it, too.”

“Oh.”

Hinata looked up just as Korai’s smile stretched into something softer.

“Thanks,” Korai said, “that’s….you’re,” he cleared his throat, “you’re a really good guy, aren’t you, Shouyou?”

Hinata frowned. “I don’t know. I think I’m probably like everyone, I guess.”

Korai didn’t smile back. “Nah, definitely not like everyone.” He waved him off. “Anyway, don’t worry about me. I’m fine. Looked like Oikawa needed it more right now, anyway.” He grinned. “I’m sure I’ll get my moment, too. Just gotta earn it first.”

That felt like something Hinata could understand so he nodded. “Okay.”

Korai went back to eating. “Besides, imagine how crazy the Great Hall would be if I  _ was  _ on the front page. Awful!”

Hinata laughed. “It can’t be too bad, right?”

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

Sunday breakfast tended to be a rather lazy affair.

Oikawa smiled, tapping idly on the table.

Iwaizumi stared at him. “You okay?” 

“Mhm, yes, I’m excellent. Why?”

Iwaizumi frowned. “I don’t know, you seem quiet.”

Oikawa’s expression was serene. “I’m waiting.”

“For what,” Kuroo asked.

Oikawa didn’t bother answering, tipping back his head as the morning frenzy of owls swooped down to the Great Hall, packages and letters lobbed down sporadically to land on the already crowded table.

Oikawa grabbed for his Prophet, not surprised to see a few extra letters hidden between the sections. 

He pulled them out.

“Huh,” Bokuto glanced up before abruptly stopping, “hey, are those--”

“Why, they certainly are,” Oikawa agreed.

He pulled out his wand, aiming at the seals.

Iwaizumi jerked his head up. “What are you doing?”

“Don’t open them,” Suga hissed.

Oikawa tsked. “Don’t be silly,  _ of course,  _ I am. Howlers only get worse if you wait, don’t you know?”

He muttered under his breath and three seals broke at once.  He grabbed them quickly, standing to throw them high in the air as they started to transform.

The Great Hall descended into the shriek of discordant screaming, one voice on top of the other, instantly throwing everything into chaos

_ “A FILTHY MUD--” _

_ “--HOW DARE-- _

_ “--SHOULD BE--” _

Oikawa stood on the bench to get better aim and cleared his throat, speaking quiet and clear and pushing every ounce of magic he could until his entire arm went cold:  _ “Incendio Maxima.” _

**_"BOOM!"_ **

All three howlers exploded like fireworks with the sound of a canon. 

The sound overpowered everything, causing those in the surrounding area to flinch back.

When it was finally over, the hall was left in ringing silence.

Pieces of still burning fragments scattered across the entire hall, singe marks marring the stone where one letter got too close to the wall

Oikawa’s smile was sharp as ash rained down from the ceiling to land in his hair.

“Anyone else want to try,” he asked sweetly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we all agree the Great Hall would be a terrible place to have breakfast? Between the owls divebombing and, well, everything else, like dang! I'd just want to eat my toast and eggs in peace.
> 
> Anyway, thanks to all of you as always! I appreciate you guys so much!
> 
> Next Chapter: The First Task  
> Post Date: Oct. 24-25
> 
> Feel free to find me on Tumblr: https://greycappedjester.tumblr.com/


	15. The First Task

“Um, Kageyama?”

Kageyama grunted, stabbing at his food.

“Tobio, you’re kinda glaring again.”

“What? No, I’m not.” Kageyama glared.

“....Okay,” Yachi said slowly. “I think Hinata’s doing alright.”

Kageyama gave her a look.

_ Of course,  _ Hinata was doing alright. Kageyama could see that just fine from where he was glaring--looking, no, wait,  _ not  _ looking at all--to the other side of the Hall. A few tables away, Hinata was still chattering eagerly with Kenma and Lev and Inuoka and Koganegawa and that one Durmstrang Chaser with the bowl cut which….seriously, when did Hinata even become friends with that guy?

So, yeah, Hinata was fine.

Didn’t look bothered at all.

Great. Bloody amazing.

Kageyama took another stab at his breakfast.

He didn’t know why he’d expected anything different. Hinata was always just like that. He soaked in people like some kind of sponge and once pulled in, there wasn’t any escaping. Not unless Hinata was the one who left first and Hinata….he didn’t leave people. Ever.

Until now.

Kageyama wasn’t like that and he knew it. People didn’t need him like they wanted Hinata.

There was still one thing. Hinata wasn’t better at Quidditch without him--he couldn’t go all out, still had to wait for the other Chaser. Kageyama wasn’t better at Quidditch without him, either--way better at adapting than Hinata, sure, but it wasn’t….it wasn’t the same. He didn’t know how to describe it. There wasn’t the same  _ sting-hiss  _ of a pass he’d known without a doubt would be caught. Like playing in the dark.

He’d seen Hinata’s games--all of them, even if he had to force himself to sit in the stands. Hinata was still having trouble adjusting, less noticeable but there for someone who was as familiar with the way he moved as Kageyama was. Kageyama was  _ still  _ his best partner and Kageyama could tell.

For now.

Because the fact still remained: Hinata was learning to play  _ without  _ him. Hinata didn’t want to need him. He’d said it himself. And there was nothing Kageyama could do to stop that.

He hunched his shoulders and the next stab of his fork lost its force, the weight collapsing inward.

“You need more protein,” Yachi told him, piling some eggs on his plate. “Who knows when we’ll get a chance for lunch with the tournament today.”

“I’m not really hungry,” Kageyama said and the words tasted familiar, something Hinata had said a month ago.

Yachi smiled, that knowing look sharpening her eyes. “Eat it anyway.”

Kageyama ate. 

Because, yeah, maybe he wasn’t a genius; but, he knew better than to argue with Yachi when she used that tone.

“Good,” Yachi nodded, satisfied. “Oh, when do you think we should get seats for the First Task? I bet it’s going to fill up quick as soon as they open the field.” She tilted her head. “You know, it’s going to be a bit weird being on the  _ actual  _ Quidditch Pitch after using the training field for so long.”

Kageyama frowned. “Heard they changed it.”

Which was just betrayal as far as Kageyama was concerned. Who changed a Quidditch Pitch? 

Quidditch Pitches were already the most perfect things in existence.

“I heard that, too.” Yachi patted his hand. “Don’t worry, I’m sure they’ll fix it back by next year.”

“They better.”

She smiled. “Actually, Kiyoko told me a rumor that the First Task was dueling. Who do you think will win?”

“Oikawa,” Kageyama said without any hesitation.

“I hope so,” Yachi admitted. “I mean I guess  _ all  _ the schools hope it’s their Champion, but,” she shivered, “I bet I’d be so nervous about disappointing everyone else, I’d probably just, I don’t know, just drop my wand and hide somewhere.”

“You wouldn’t.” Kageyama was also sure of this.

“You think so?” Yachi laughed before picking herself back up. “Okay, I’ll work on giving myself more credit. Still….I’m glad I’m not the one up there.”

“Oikawa’s going to win.” Kageyama shrugged. “If not this, then, at least the tournament.”

Yachi stared at him. “You really believe in him, don’t you?”

“He always knows what he’s doing.” As far as Kageyama was concerned, this was fact, too. “He’ll win.”

Yachi didn’t argue. “We should go early if we want to get four seats together.”

Kageyama looked up. “Four?”

“Lev and Alisa are sitting with us,” Yachi said. “Kenma’s watching with Hinata this time.”

“You don’t….,” Kageyama rubbed his head and sighed, “you guys don’t have to do that. I’ll be fine if you want to watch with Hinata.”

“I’d rather watch with you, actually.” Yachi smiled. 

Kageyama blinked. “Why?”

When he looked up, Yachi’s smile had faded, leaving behind something mixed with sadness and a bit of understanding that made Kageyama want to look away.

Instead she moved her hand, grabbing at his wrist before he could draw it back and brought her own up to hold both of them.

“Hinata’s not my only friend, Tobio,” Yachi said softly. She paused. “He’s not your only friend either.”

Kageyama knew that. He did. But, Hinata had always been the one who attracted people, who made friends. No one needed Kageyama right now.

For the first time, he wondered if he might have some of that wrong.

If so, he didn’t know what.

But, instead of saying that, he squeezed Yachi’s hand back. “Okay.”

It was better than a thank you.

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

“C’MON, FOLKS, YOU KNOW THE DRILL BY NOW! PLACE YOUR BETS!”

Matsu and Makki had somehow charmed a megaphone. Much like the scoreboards and the odds, no one dared to ask how. The results alone were terrifying enough.

“LAST CALL!” Makki yelled. “LAST CALL! MINIMUM BUY IN IS TWO GALLEONS!”

Matsu grabbed the megaphone from him. “DON’T LET YOUR CHANCE TO BET ON THE ONE, THE ONLY HOGWARTS CHAMPION PASS YOU BY!”

In the stands, Yamaguchi frowned. “Can...can bookkeepers really pick sides like that?”

“Do you want to tell them different,” Tsukishima asked.

One of the younger Slytherins witches humphed. “I’d like to put my money on a real wizard, all on Ushijima.”

“Great,” Matsu held out a hand, “ten galleons is the starting buy.”

“He just said  _ two  _ galleons,” she complained. 

“Ten for you.” Makki winked. “Aww, problem? I didn’t know the Kojima family was that hard for funds. Bad times still?”

Low murmurs broke out along the crowd.

“Shame that.” Matsu leaned across Makki’s shoulder. “And the Kojima’s supposedly being a ‘real’ wizarding family, too.”

The Slytherin girl glared, leaning over to whisper to her sister as they both pulled out their purses--shoving the money forward viciously. 

“Twenty galleons,” she sniffed, “half on Ushijima and half on the Beauxbatons one.”

“Well if you insist,” Makki said cheerfully.

Yamaguchi stifled a laugh, whispering to Tsukishima. “That was clever.”

“Idiots,” Tsukishima muttered.

Ennoshita looked between the two. “What I miss?”

Tsukishima sighed, pulling out the tournament program as if bored. “Rumors are the Kojima family lost half their estate in the Giant’s fall; they’ve been desperate to prove their wealth for years.” 

Yamaguchi was still smiling, waving a hand at the pranksters. “They played them.  _ Especially,  _ since they split the money--even if they win, they’ll barely make a couple Galleons.”

“I suppose the two can be remarkably politically astute when they need to be,” Tsukishima admitted, every syllable reluctant.

“Well, don’t you just say the nicest things,” Matsu said, appearing like a ghost at one side.

“Such a sweet junior,” Makki agreed. “So, what do you say? How much you betting?”

“Pass.” Tsukishima ducked from under him.

“I’ll put three galleons on Oikawa,” Yamaguchi said. 

“Two here.” Ennoshita handed it over.

Tsukishima looked disgusted with both of them before turning to Matsu and Makki. “You can’t actually be making money on that, can you?”

“Have you met us? Of course, we are.” Makki counted up the gold with satisfaction. “Nothing wizards love more than betting on mortal peril. And, bonus, it’s not even their own this time.”

“Bless our school, they’re making us rich before we graduate.” Matsu grinned. “Almost makes me think we should give Oikawa a cut if he manages not to die.”

“Nah, we already grace him enough with our friendship.”

“Very true.”

“So, most of Hogwarts is betting on Oikawa,” Ennoshita asked idly.

“Most….,” Makki narrowed his eyes over at the Kojima sisters, “a few are very aggressively placing their bets elsewhere.”

There was a long pause as that sunk in.

Matsu swung an arm around Makki. “Which basically means more for us when he wins. A literal win-win situation, I’d say.”

“Speaking of, as much as we love to chat to some our favorite trouble--,” Makki blinked. “Say, aren’t there normally more of you?”

“We’re saving their seats,” Ennoshita said. “They’re putting Flumpy down for a nap, apparently loud noises bother him.”

Truthfully, all of them had found it hard to believe that  _ anything  _ bothered Flumpy. An entire potions lab could probably explode next to him and the flobberlump would likely be fine to nap another day…..the thought was less comforting now than it had been a few months ago.

Matsu tilted his head. “Flumpy?”

“You know, our flobberlump,” Yamaguchi said.

“Your  _ what  _ now?”

“Noya and Tanaka bred a flobberlump,” Tsukishima explained impatiently. “Come on, you two know everything! You have to know about Flumpy! We’re not even keeping it a secret.”

Makki shrugged. “As much as I hate to admit it, even we don’t keep up with everything.”

“Take it as a compliment.” Matsu patted Tsukishima’s head, only to be smacked away. “Your Flumpy escaped  _ our  _ notice. That’s gotta be pretty special, right?”

The rest of the group remained silent as Matsu and Makki all but skipped away.

“.....so, did that make either of you feel better.” Ennoshita had to ask.

Neither Yamaguchi or Tsukishima dared to answer.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought, too.”

They really didn’t want a reason for Flumpy to be any more special.

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

Bokuto was chewing at the ends of his nails, watching the field with wide eyes.

Kuroo squeezed his shoulder. “You alright?”

“Yeah.” Bokuto breathed out. “I guess I’m just nervous.”

Kuroo smiled. “There’s nothing to be nervous about. You’re going to be fine, promise.”

“Really?” Bokuto looked up with large eyes. “Thanks, man.”

“You can always count on me,” Kuroo reassured. “We’re in this together.”

From a few steps away, Oikawa stared at both of them.

“Wait, shouldn’t you be saying that to  _ me _ ?” Oikawa waved his arms. “I’m the one about to compete!”

“Meh.” Kuroo shrugged. “It’s not like you’re fighting a dragon, you’ll be fine.” 

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “I should have waited with Daishou.”

“Okay, now, that’s just a dirty lie.”

“How are you feeling,” Suga asked before Oikawa could retort.

Oikawa shrugged. “I’ll be fine.”

_ “See,” _ Kuroo said.

“Seriously,” Iwaizumi told Oikawa, “get through it and be smart about it, that’s the most important part.”

“Aren’t I always smart?” Oikawa smiled innocently.

Iwaizumi just glared.

“They’re all going to be watching you now,” Kuroo said seriously, eying the reporters that had already crowded around the stadium. “‘Specially with the Howlers last week. So, shove it in their face, yeah?”

Oikawa gave a thumbs up. “Couldn’t have said it better myself.”

“Mr. Oikawa,” Professor Irihata came forward. “You’re needed in the Champion’s Tent.” He eyed the rest of them. “And you four should be in your seats.”

“Can we see him to the tent,” Bokuto asked and Irihata considered before motioning them on.

“Remember the medic tent’s in the back,” Suga whispered as they walked, “Nekomata’s on duty the entire time. He called in Ministry help, too.”

“Geeze, Suga, way to be positive,” Kuroo complained.

Suga gave him a sharp look. “The tournament’s dangerous for a reason.”

Oikawa waved off the concern. “I’ll try and avoid dismemberment for the afternoon, okay?”

“Well, that’s  _ something _ ,” Iwaizumi said pointedly.

They all stopped outside the tent and Oikawa glanced in to see Hoshiumi was already waiting. A small inkling of nervousness bubbled up and Oikawa tried to smooth it away as he smiled back at his friends.

“Guess this is it,” he said. “See you on the other side?”

Kuroo punched his shoulder. “Remember the plan, okay.”

Suga gave a small smile. “Be safe.”

“Ugh,” Bokuto threw his arms around his shoulders and hugged him, “just hurry, alright? Not getting to help is the  _ worst! _ ”

Oikawa laughed, patting him back. “‘Hufflepuff.”

Iwaizumi met his eyes. “Kick his ass.”

Oikawa’s grin sharpened. “Got it.”

With one last wave, he stepped through to the tent.

Other than Hoshiumi, the tournament official was there along with the Beauxbatons Headmaster, talking quietly at the side.

And, yeah, standing in the quiet and alone, Oikawa could admit he was kind of tense.

He glanced over at Hoshiumi, only to find the normally energetic boy focused with a calm sort of stillness, silent and eyes fixed forward in a way that spoke of tightly restrained intensity. 

He looked like a proper champion, focused solely on the task in front of him. Oikawa manfully resisted the urge to just reach out and poke him, which was probably not proper Champion behavior.

Luckily for the both of them, there was motion at the tent entrance and Oikawa turned to find Ushijima, who was an infinitely more preferable target to annoy.

Ushijima barely spared him a glance, turning back to Tendou and bending his neck to hand over a necklace with what looked like a ugly rock hanging off of it because Ushijima was the weirdest person on the planet.

Tendou took the necklace, bending up to kiss his cheek. “We’ll celebrate later, ‘Toshi!” 

Ushijima nodded seriously. “I will see you after.”

Tendou winked before looking directly at Oikawa. “Shouldn’t be too long.”

Oikawa’s smile was mild. “Agreed.”

Tendou scoffed, turning back off to the stadium seats.

Oikawa strolled up to stand by Ushijima. “So, what’s with the rock?”

“It’s a seed,” Ushijima corrected.

….and then didn’t say anything else because aside from being the weirdest person on the planet, Ushijima was also the most aggravating.

“Okay, so, what’s with the seed,” Oikawa pressed on. “Decided to take up gardening, Ushi-chan?”

Ushijima’s expression was flat as usual. “It’s fossilized, it wouldn’t grow.” 

“Well, that sounds both very boring and very fitting for you, Ushijima. Congratulations on never exceeding my expectations.” Oikawa turned away, deciding that maybe bothering Hoshiumi was indeed worth it.

“My father gave it to me,” Ushijima said.

Oikawa raised a brow. “Your father gave you a  _ seed _ ? What were dictionaries all sold out?”

The twitch of a frown in Ushijima’s expression was quite rewarding. “It’s a reminder that all opportunity is wasted without a place to grow.”

“Fun,” Oikawa said dryly. “Word of advice, Ushiwaka, next time just ask him for a new broom or some sweets. Sure, it’s probably too late to make you interesting, but it never hurts to try, right?”

“He’s dead,” Ushijima said simply.

Oikawa blinked. “What?”

“I can’t ask my father for anything,” Ushijima said and his face gave away nothing, not even a shadow of how he felt. “He chose to fight in your country’s war.”

Oikawa didn’t say anything, narrowing his eyes and waiting.

Ushijima stared back at him. “That’s chivalry, using your own strength for the ideals of others.” He turned back to the front. “Though, I suppose you’d still call it foolish.”

Oikawa was still formulating a response when the tent flap was once again pulled open and Minister Masaru strode in and beamed at all of them. 

“Champions, it’s a big day, isn’t it?” Masaru winked and Oikawa decided he imagined the way the gaze stopped for just a moment on him. “I’m pleased to announce we’re all ready on the field.”

“Excellent,” the ministry official stepped forward, pulling a bag out of his cloak, “then, I believe it’s time to reveal the mystery of the First Task. Champions, to complete this first challenge of the tournament and finally get the chance to face off against each other, you will be….” he puffed out his chest, “DUELING!”

There was an awkward moment of silence where it seemed like all three of them had forgotten they were supposed to act surprised.

The official waited expectantly, shoulders starting to sag.

“Oh, wow,” Oikawa managed, “ _ dueling _ , that’s….such a shock, wow.”

Minister Masaru’s smile twitched behind the official so, yeah, Oikawa might not have been that convincing but still better than sour-face Ushiwaka and way-too-intense Hoshiumi. At least, Oikawa remembered to have a personality.

“But, not just dueling,” the official continued and Oikawa did actually perk up then, “you may be, er, even  _ more  _ shocked to know that the Ministry has hired some of the best Charmers available to enchant the field with a few surprises.”

“What kind of enchantments,” Ushijima asked before Oikawa could.

The official smiled, happy to finally get a fitting response. “Let’s just say, you should watch your feet.”

Oikawa absolutely hated this tournament. For the record, in case it wasn’t well established. But, Ushijima and Hoshiumi seemed to be taking it with the same amount of calmness and Oikawa sure wasn’t going to be the one to complain first.

“Great,” the official continued, hefting up the bag, “this bag is enchanted to only let champions draw from it, it will give you your starting position on the field. Now, of course, I should also mention the prizes.” He drew in a breath for dramatics and Oikawa really just wished he’d hurry this up. “The tournament committee has decided that clues for the second task will be awarded based on your placing here. If you’re knocked unconscious or lose your wand, you’re immediately out of the match. The first to be eliminated will only receive one clue, the second two, and--finally, for the last one standing--the champion will get all three clues to help you on your way to the second task. How does that sound?”

Oikawa didn’t bother suppressing a sigh.

“Right,” the official thrust the bag forward, “let’s get started. First, we have Beauxbatons, so, Hoshiumi, you draw first.”

Hoshiumi stepped forward, looking perfectly relaxed if entirely focused as he reached in the bag and drew out a slip.

“Centerfield,” Headmaster Hibarida announced.

Ushijima drew next. “Northeast.”

Oikawa found he didn’t really care where he started. He drew anyway. “West.”

“Alright, then,” the official nodded. “Champions, to the field.”

A wave of his wand and a whispered spell and the curtains of the tent completely rolled up with a resounding snap as drums and trumpets started to play from the stands, booming past even the roar of the audience and the quick sparks from cameras.

For a second, Oikawa froze, hesitant and unsure how to move forward. He jerked as a hand landed on his shoulder, looking up to find Headmaster Ukai guiding him on firmly. Headmaster Washijo came to stand with Ushijima.

“One step at a time, Mr. Oikawa,” the Headmaster said, low enough only Oikawa could hear.

Right….right, alright, Oikawa could do this. He knew how to handle this part, at least.

He fixed a smile on his face, waving cheerfully to the stands and hearing answering calls and whistles as he walked, Headmaster Ukai still at his side. He was led to the west side of the field, left alone to get ready.

He tried to find where the enchantments were; but, well….honestly, the field looked the same as always. Oikawa had never been particularly interested in playing Quidditch; yet; he’d put money on the fact that not a single blade of grass looked substantially different, still stretched under the usual gloomy grey of an autumn afternoon in the mountains.

Oikawa breathed out and saw his breath fog in front of him

Looks like he’d be adapting, then.

Around him the other champions had all been led to their positions. Thinking through it, Hoshiumi was probably at the best spot if also the most vulnerable--center of the field meant between both Ushijima and Oikawa, albeit still closer to Oikawa at the narrower part of the field than Ushijima at the corner.

It may be Hoshiumi’s first choice that started everything and Oikawa was still debating on whether he should take out the Beauxbatons boy first or if that would just give Ushijima an opportunity. 

Most likely it would be best to wait until Ushijima and Hoshiumi tried taking each other out. But, Oikawa knew himself. He had too much pride to sit back and wait like that.

Besides, the Triwizard Tournament wasn’t just a competition; it was a show, too.

And Oikawa had always been one to put on a performance.

“Charms have been set. Minister, if you would do the honor,” the official asked at the announcer stand.

“Would be my pleasure.” Masaru held up his wand. “Champions, on your mark…..get set….”

Oikawa readied.

_ “GO!” _

Gold and red shot into the air like fireworks and Oikawa’s wand was up even as he was already running towards the center.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Ushijima do the same.

Then, the ground started rumbling underneath him.

A stretch of grass shot up in a near diagonal line and Oikawa slid back, grabbing onto it and pulling himself up before it could sling him off.

Gasps and screams went up from the stands before wild applause.

Oikawa swore.  _ You’ve gotta be kidding me. _

The stairs charm. They used the bloody charm that moved the stairs on the  _ field _ .

This was going to be a nightmare.

Under him, the ground that he was clinging to shifted and Oikawa took a chance to push himself off and roll back to the solid ground. 

He surveyed the field and saw Ushijima caught behind a ring of fire….so some of the charms weren’t the worst.

And, then, he saw Hoshiumi--still firmly in the center of the field--raise his wand and point it to the sky rather than either of the champions.

Oikawa had a sudden premonition. No, he wouldn’t….right?

_ “FUMOS MAXIMA ENCHANTUM INFINITOR!” _

Purple smoke flowed out of Hoshiumi wand, thick as a storm cloud and going everywhere. In a few seconds, it covered half the field. A few more and it was around everything, stretching to the field’s limits and enclosing it in a thick impenetrable fog that Oikawa had trouble even seeing a few steps in front of him.

Oh, that little asshole.

Never mind, Oikawa suddenly really considered handling  _ Hoshiumi  _ first if only so he had a chance to strangle him. Once he could find him in this _ cloud. _

_ “Finite Incantatem!”  _ Oikawa slashed his wand through the smoke.  _ “Aresto Enchantum!  _ Shit!  _ Ventus Maxima! _

The smoke stubbornly remained, as heavy and massive as before.

Okay, what the heck kind of spell did Hoshiumi even use?

Around him, he could still hear the announcers going crazy--as confused as everyone else with the sudden lack of visuals on the field.

Oikawa shut them out, focusing instead on listening to the field and feeling his way to the other champions. Around him, there was nothing but smoke and Oikawa only had a vague idea where he even was on the field.

He heard a sudden snap from below him and Oikawa hopped to the side quickly right before the ground fell away under him.

Oikawa breathed out slowly.

Focus, what could he do.

Wait, he was an idiot.

He held up his wand. _ “Point me.” _

Like an arrow, the wand shifted to due north and Oikawa followed it to northeast--that was where Ushijima was last. That was where he was heading.

Oikawa walked carefully, listening to the ground below for charms sensing him.

Now, would be a very helpful time to summon a broom. Too bad Oikawa seriously had no idea where a free one would be--the school brooms were locked up and, unfortunately, most brooms were charmed against summons from anyone but their owner.

A narrowly avoided bog charm and a not-so-avoided fire charm that signed the side of his cloak and Oikawa could finally see something but the stupid bloody fog.

From further away, he could make out bursts of spell light coming from the fog so at least Hoshiumi and Ushijima had probably run into each other.

Which probably meant Hoshiumi had targeted Ushijima to go after first which  _ rude,  _ even if Oikawa had planned to do the same.

Oikawa readied his wand, moving forward quietly closer and closer until…

Hoshiumi was a force of nature trapped in a teacup, firing off spell and spell with an intensity that barely even bothered to dodge when Ushijima returned the blast.

His face was focused and calm as he flicked up a shield for half a second before blasting off another volley of charms--all looking fairly basic but difficult to counter in the seemingly endless stream without even a moment pause to think.

It was like Hoshiumi was planning on crushing Ushijima with single minded willpower alone

Oikawa barely even had time to process one of the spells when one of Ushijima’s made it through and Hoshiumi was knocked back into the fog, out of sight. Oikawa saw the shadow of a moving charm activate, likely throwing Hoshiumi further away.

Well, who was Oikawa to look a gift horse in the mouth?

_ “Expelliarmus!”  _

Ushijima jerked, barely countering the charm in time and Oikawa didn’t hesitate.

_ “Flipendo, _ ” Oikawa twisted his wand fast, “ _ Stupefy! Langlock! Incendio!”  _ The spells were blocked almost instinctively and Oikawa grit his teeth.  _ “Glacius-Orbis!” _

The two spells combined in mid-air, rolling out in massive holes splitting open the ground, freezing the air around them and sucking in anything close. 

Oikawa could feel the pull on his magic and he smirked, pouring more into it as Ushijima tried to find a counter.

_ “Finite et Restituere Terram _ .” Ushijima’s wand didn’t move away.  _ “Impedimenta.” _

But, Oikawa was ready.

He didn’t get a chance to breathe, wand flowing in a mirror of the same movement that the jinx should have and flowing with it until…. The blue-green light snagged at the tip of his wand, not fast enough to direct back at Ushijima but enough that Oikawa could throw it to the ground.  _ Almost _

Oikawa smiled anyway. “Gotta try harder, Ushi-chan! Be unexpected.”

Ushijima didn’t respond, flicking his wand up.  _ “Expulso!” _

Oikawa twisted to the side and heard the boom go off behind him. He aimed at the ground below Ushijima.  _ “Reducto!” _

Ushijima canceled it before it could hit.  _ “Bombarda.” _

Oikawa pulled up his shield on reflex, swearing as Ushijima sent a second and a third jinx before Oikawa could figure out how to redirect it. Oikawa dodged to the side.

He couldn’t let this keep up.

Ushijima was known for using powerful spells. Even counting the duel against Hoshiumi--Oikawa didn’t know how much further Ushijima could go. Oikawa narrowed his eyes, so he had to be smarter.

He had a plan.

_ “Immobulus! Expelliarmus! Depulso _ ,” Oikawa shot back on instinct, he needed a distraction. He aimed at the rubble.  _ “Depulso!” _

The rubble flew up slower than the rest and Oikawa’s heart beat faster, waiting.

Ushijima caught the first three on his shield, just like Oikawa expected. 

Ushijima didn’t have time to do the wand motions, swapping to wandless.  _ “Crescere.” _

The rubble broke onto the shield, blocking Oikawa from view just as bright green light flew towards him.

Oikawa was expecting it.

This time he wouldn’t miss.

Oikawa’s wand darted up and curved around like stems breaking free from the ground. 

The green light caught against the wand and Oikawa flowed with it, threading his own magic along with it and swinging it back.

Green light broke through just as the rock fell off against the dropped shield, Ushijima still preparing his next attack.

His own spell hit against his chest, overpowered with Oikawa’s magic with it, and Oikawa’s grin was sharp enough to hurt.

Roots and vines threaded up and around, wrapping against Ushijima tight even as he tried to break free of them.

Oikawa laughed. “Not much fun on the other side, is it, Ushijima?”

Ushijima frowned, brow furrowing and it was the most beautiful thing Oikawa had seen all day.

Oikawa raised his wand, just in case.  _ “Silencio!” _

Try to do wandless magic now.

From somewhere in the back of his mind, he noticed that the Hoshiumi’s stupid fog charm was finally starting to fade.

Ushijima was still held tight as a tree grew around him and Oikawa barely spared a second for one final smile. “Bye, Ushijima.  _ Expelia--” _

A force knocked Oikawa back and he barely caught himself, blinking in confusion.

Hoshiumi still wasn’t in sight and Ushijima was under a Silencing Charm. How could--

Ushijima’s face was absolutely calm.

...No. Oikawa frowned. No way.

He’d basically won, it was just one spell.

Oikawa pointed his wand.  _ “Expe--” _

The force knocked him back again and Oikawa’s hand clenched his wand, his foot stepping back to catch him before

Fire shot out from around him as the field’s charm activated--the same one that caught Ushijima earlier--and Oikawa fell to the side, hissing as it caught his shoulder and--

_ “Expelliarmus!” _

Oikawa watched, in a daze, as his wand flew up in a graceful arc before landing right in the hand of Ushijima, standing free from the tree.

Everything went suddenly still.

“You--.” Oikawa just stared.

“I was told to be more unexpected,” Ushijima said.

Around them, the fog had faded and Oikawa was vaguely aware that the announcer’s voice had come back, followed by the cheers and murmurs of the crowd. A part of him was even conscious of what they were seeing--nothing that came before it--just Oikawa, still on the ground while Ushijima stood easily, both of their wands gripped tight in his hands and a large tree standing behind him like a symbol of what was already being seen as Ushijima’s signature charm.

Oikawa didn’t care right now, still trying to catch up with what just happened. Where it went wrong. 

He didn’t care as the ground moved below him, easing him off of the field. He didn’t care that Hoshiumi was taken out barely a few minutes later. He didn’t care what he looked like or what people were saying around him.

It was like time had slowed around him, leaving Oikawa behind to watch.

Oikawa had done the spell redirection perfectly. The Silencing Charm was perfect. Everything was right and Ushijima  _ shouldn’t  _ have been able to get free, not without using either his wand or words.

Ushijima shouldn’t have been able to. He did anyway.

Which meant….that he had used both wandless and wordless magic together and he’d done it  _ well. _

Wandless magic was supposed to be exceptionally challenging to control--Oikawa knew that, he’d studied it, failed at it. Adding it wordless magic on top of it was even harder, only ever attempted by wizards fully aware of their power.

Oikawa couldn’t do either.

Ushijima had just done both.

And….Oikawa had lost.

The world slowed and, then, stopped--falling silent around him until Oikawa was only left with his own thoughts to sort through.

And he decided….

It should be said that Oikawa was not a good loser. He never had been--not when the game mattered. He was petty and obsessive and even if he’d gotten better at separating what didn’t matter from what did, that didn’t mean he took it well.

Ushijima had won.

Ushijima had outdone his plan, had done magic more complicated than Oikawa had even attempted. And Oikawa hated him.

He decided that what he was feeling was loss and he  _ despised  _ it even as it consumed him.

The world had gone quiet around him and Oikawa didn’t care. 

Oikawa was not going to lose to Ushijima ever again. Not to him, never to him.

He didn’t care about tournaments or audiences. 

He was going to crush Ushijima into the dirt if it was the last thing he ever did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got news this time, yay!
> 
> 1.) First and always, you guys are awesome and amazing people who I appreciate! 
> 
> 2.) As this marks the 15th chapter of a planned 30 chapter story (ssssshhhh, don't look at the word count, it was supposed to be shorter at this point) of part four of a seven part series, this technically is the halfway point for this entire series!!!!! Woot! Guys, I'm so happy for all of your support! This series is my first series, my first fanfic, and the first full length stories I've ever completed writing and I never would have been able to do it without ya'll! I am incredibly grateful. With that, next half of this series is about to get interesting with long awaited answers (conversations to be had, diaries to be read, secrets to be revealed, and so on). Hope ya'll hang in there with me :)
> 
> Next Chapter: Fickle  
> Post Date: Nov.7-8 (I hope. Full disclosure, I will be traveling this week which might delay a day or two)
> 
> Update: yep, had a feeling. Midterms and getting ready for a trip hit harder than expected and I need to move my deadlines back a week. Please, please trust me, guys, I would SO MUCH rather be working on this but I gotta. Good news, should only be a week. Next chapter: November 14-15
> 
> Always feel free to find me on Tumblr: https://greycappedjester.tumblr.com/
> 
> P.S. If you like Haikyuu, mysteries and hijinks, Scooby-Doo, the Investigators' Club, or any combination of those: please consider checking out my new Haikyuu short fic, "Mennace at the Old Manor"


	16. Fickle

_ It was almost lunch by the time Oikawa finally got to leave the meeting, shutting the door with a click as the adults kept talking on the other side of the wood. _

_ He rubbed at his eyes, giving into the impulse that had started an hour ago. He felt like rung out taffy, like every nerve ending had been stretched to the limit leaving him over sensitive and exhausted. _

_ He….he probably still needed to go to class, didn’t he? _

_ He didn’t want to. For the first time since he’d gotten to Hogwarts, Oikawa didn’t want to go to class, would really rather just find a quiet corner where everything was quiet. In class, there would be stares and whispers. People were going to ask him about the letter--the Howler, that was what Professor Ukai called it--and Oikawa was probably going to have to come up with a really good response.  _

_ But, right now, he couldn’t think of anything and that realization alone made him feel like he was sinking. _

_ “Oikawa.” _

_ Oikawa looked up. “Iwa-chan?” _

_ Iwaizumi was waiting on him, hands gripping white knuckled on the hall bench and face bunched in that constipated expression which meant that he was worried and mad and probably like twelve other things but hadn’t decided what he should pick yet. _

_ And Oikawa felt like he could breathe. _

_ “Iwa-chan,” Oikawa mock gasped, “are you skipping class? To think, we haven’t even been here a year yet and you’re already turning into such a troublemaker!” He pouted. “What happened to my sweet Iwa-chan, Gryffindor has changed you.” _

_ “Tooru,” Iwaizumi said. _

_ Oikawa’s lip wobbled.  _

_ Iwaizumi caught him around the back and waist when Oikawa all but fell on him, wrapping his arms around his neck and burying his face against Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Iwaizumi pulled him tighter, steadied him and Oikawa finally closed his eyes. _

_ In general, Oikawa was an affectionate kind of person. He knew it, hung off people’s backs and leaned against their shoulders. _

_ He wasn’t when he was upset. Not when it felt like the world had been electrified, too vivid at the same time it muddled at the edges. Oikawa would rather hide where no one could see him and he could pretend there was a bubble between him and the world. He didn’t like being touched, he  _ hated  _ being comforted. Not by his mother, not by the much older sister he only had vague memories of even trying, definitely not his father who probably hadn’t tired in the first place, not even by the Mr and Mrs. Iwaizumi. _

_ But, this was Haijime--this was  _ his  _ Iwa-chan. Who always ran a little bit too warm and, more often than not, smelled like grass and dirt and summer afternoons.  _

_ It was Iwa-chan, so, that was alright. _

_ Plus, he knew Iwaizumi had to be a bit  _ not okay,  _ too, since he hadn’t even made a comment yet and Iwaizumi  _ always  _ made some kind of comment. _

_ Oikawa sighed and leaned back, feeling steadier now. “Professor Irihata and Headmaster Ukai said they were going to set up some kind of mail shield against Howlers.” A faint smile. “Apparently, only really famous people need them; so, I guess I’m popular already, huh, Iwa-chan?” _

_ Iwaizumi didn’t smile back. “Who sent it?” _

_ Oikawa shrugged. “There wasn’t a name. Does it matter?” _

_ Personally, Oikawa was more bothered by the whole mail shield thing. He didn’t like the idea of people going through his mail, even if it was just looking for Howlers. Though, he guessed….well, maybe he could use a school owl if he really wanted to keep something secret. He’d find out. _

_ “Of course, it matters,” Iwaizumi interrupted his thoughts. “What? So, someone can just say something like that and they’re not even going to do anything?” _

_ Oikawa frowned. “Like do what?” _

_ “I--” Iwaizumi scowled. “I don’t know.  _ Something.  _ People shouldn’t just say that kind of stuff, not to you.” _

_ Oikawa finally coughed out a real laugh. “You gonna beat up everyone that’s mean to me, Iwa-chan? My hero, my very own knight in shining armor.” _

_ “Oikawa,” Iwaizumi said, sounding far less amused. _

_ “No, no,” Oikawa teased. “I can see it now. Let’s face it, it was probably some bitter old crone that sent me the letter. So, what? Going to start punching old ladies now? Where’d it all go so wrong.” _

_ “That’s not funny,” Iwaizumi said _

_ “It’s kind of funny.” _

_ “It’s not. You shouldn’t have to hear that stuff.” Iwaizumi’s jaw tightened, squaring his shoulders and--for a moment--Oikawa really did think he looked exactly like a knight going to fight a dragon. “I won’t let them. I’ll stop them-- _ anyone  _ who thinks stuff like that’s okay. I’ll keep you safe.” _

_ “Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said, caught suddenly wrong footed and unsure what to say. _

_ “I will,” Iwaizumi promised. _

_ Oikawa let his breath out slowly, leaning back in until his face was pressed back in Iwaizumi’s neck. He felt Iwaizumi’s arms wrap back around him, like a barrier between him and everything else. _

_ “Okay,” Oikawa whispered back. “I believe you.” _

_ He felt Iwaizumi’s smile more than he saw it and, for a second, Oikawa thought everything might actually be alright. _

_ And, then, he thought instead about the stares. About the way people’s eyes seemed to follow him sometimes and he didn’t think it was in a nice way. He thought about the way the older students would frown at him. He thought about a nice smile and fire weed instead of Valerian Sprig. About vicious words charmed into a crisp blank page. _

_ He thought about everything and he thought…. _

_ He thought that maybe he knew a lot less than he thought he did. And he thought that might scare him the most. _

_ But for now, he closed his eyes, burying himself back into the warmth. _

_ “I believe you, Iwa-chan.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

“Durmstrang Prodigy Dominates Tournament; Critics Credit Lack of Experience for Hogwarts’ Loss.”

Oikawa sipped calmly at his pumpkin juice and absolutely did not set his paper on fire. Around him, Kuroo and Bokuto had apparently established a competition between them and Matsu and Makki on who could blow up the most Howlers the quickest. The entire hall was in a semi-state of chaos of spells and shredded paper , making Oikawa’s breakfast ironically something like the eye of the storm.

“Ah, look at that,” he continued to read. “They provided a helpful genealogy of the past Triwizard Champions--all purebloods, of course. That’s wonderful, very subtle.”

Suga wrinkled his nose. “If it helps, it’s probably because Beauxbatons didn’t let in muggleborns until the last couple of centuries. I think Durmstrang had a separate muggleborn program, too.”

Oikawa gave Suga a decided look. “How do you think it would go if I reminded them of  _ that _ ?”

“Fair point.” Suga sighed. “I thought you’d gotten the Prophet on your side?”

Oikawa waved a hand. “I arguably got Miura to agree to let me approve the articles she writes in exchange for exclusive interviews. I can’t do much when the entire bloody country apparently sees me fall on my ass.”

In fairness, Miura’s article did hold the much more flattering title “Muggleborn Champion Plans for Comeback”. Unfortunately, the split coverage just seemed to fan the debates higher until all of the Wizarding World seemed to slowly be drawn in one way or another--Hogwarts, as usual, caught in the winds. Truthfully, Oikawa didn’t have the patience to even pretend to care about  _ publicity  _ let alone whatever the rest of the school had decided to argue about.

“They’re a newspaper,” Oikawa muttered, “They’ll print whatever sells best.”

“What are you going to do next,” Suga asked.

“Nothing.” Oikawa sat the paper down with a slap. “I don’t really care.”

“You should.” Daishou slid his plate next to him and Oikawa groaned loudly. “What people see matters.” He sighed, looking irritated. “You know the school’s practically in a frenzy already. And still not  _ one  _ hallway duel yet.”

“Aww, are you and Mika in another break?” Kuroo fell in at the table, bits of paper tangled in his hair while Bokuto was still caught in an argument with Matsu over how many Howlers actually counted. “You always get duel-happy when you’re brooding. Better hurry it up, really. Yule Ball’s coming up.”

Daishou glared. “As if I’m taking relationship advice from you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kuroo frowned.

Daishou ignored him, turning back to Oikawa. “The point is that as I’d rather not deal with a crowd of second years bugging me whenever the next paper comes out, you  _ better  _ have a plan.

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “This is exactly why Moniwa’s going to get Head Boy, I  _ desperately  _ hope he’s a more supportive Prefect than you. And, also, spare me the lecture.  _ Reducto Minima. _ ” He waved his wand and the paper disappeared into ash. “The papers will be back to singing praises once I win the Second Task. It’s all fickle, anyway; I knew that already.”

“If you win,” Daishou pointed out mildly.

“I’ll win.”

Daishou raised a brow. “Well, look who decided to act like he cares about the tournament.”

“The bloody tournament can go screw itself,” Oikawa said. “I just want to see the look on Ushijima’s face when I crush him into the ground.”

And, then, he smiled pleasantly.

Daishou blinked. “Finally, something that makes sense. I almost thought you were turning into a Hufflepuff.”

“Oh, shut up,” Oikawa grumbled without heat. 

“What do you know about the Second Task,” Suga asked, steering them back on topic.

“What?” Daishou frowned. “You even got a clue and you  _ still  _ need my help.”

“Need isn’t the word I’d chose,” Kuroo corrected. “Try ‘tolerate’, ‘endure’, ‘are tortured by’….”

“Here’s the clue.” Oikawa sat  _ the thing  _ down on the table.

Yes, the thing. Because from where Oikawa was sitting, all it looked like was a stupid puzzle box, ornate cravings all along the side and wood slides that fit together in a way that had to be magic. A small hole was drilled all the way through, revealing nothing inside.

Daishou poked at one of the panels, frowning before poking at it some more. “It’s stuck.”

“Yeah, we realized that,” Kuroo said. “Still want to go with the word ‘need’?”

“What use is a puzzle box that you can’t solve,” Daishou complained, looking like he wanted to hex the thing.

Suga grabbed it, tucking it back into Oikawa’s bag. “No idea, but be careful, that’s our only one.”

“Hoshiumi got two and,” Oikawa sighed, “ _ Ushiwaka  _ got all three--not that he’s probably figured out anything either.”

Bokuto finally dropped back down at the table, grinning brightly and passing over a Galleon to Kuroo. “We won!” Then, he looked over the table. “Oh, you guys talking about the puzzle box thing? Is Daishou going to help us?”

“Pass,” Daishou said. “I hate those things. My first bit of accidental magic was actually blowing up Uncle Masaru’s favorite lock chest.”

“That….,” Suga paused, “is surprisingly unsurprising.”

Daishou smirked, standing up. “I’ll be finding out information the old fashioned way, then.”

“Manipulation, nepotism, and bribery,” Kuroo prodded.

Daishou waved a hand, already leaving. “Well, that would be telling.”

The rest watched him go.

“Think he’ll actually find anything,” Suga asked.

“Oh, he’ll find  _ something _ .” Kuroo stood as well, shrugging on his bag. “I just don’t know if it’ll be helpful. Dad said they’re locking down security tight for the late half of the tournament….something about suspected leaks.”

Oikawa huffed. “All Ushijima’s fault--couldn’t even bother to act surprised about the task.” He paused. “Or maybe he did--guess I shouldn’t expect much out of a brick wall.”

“Eh,” Bokuto shrugged, “we have the clue though; it doesn’t matter about finding out the rest, right?”

“If we figure the clue out,” Suga added, gathering his stuff.

“And we only have one.” Oikawa didn’t look up, drawing circles in the ashes that used to be the paper. “Ushijima has  _ three _ .”

Kuroo bumped his shoulder into his and Oikawa tensed in surprise at the contact. “We’ll figure it out.”

“Yeah,” Oikawa muttered. “We have to.”

“After class,” Suga put in. “....which we’re close to running late for.”

Oikawa grimaced, waving on Suga. “Go on, I’ll catch up. Gotta check on Iwa-chan; see if he overslept.”

“You know the Gryffindor Common Room is technically restricted from other Houses,” Kuroo reminded.

Oikawa snorted. “Yeah,  _ okay.  _ What’s their password this month? Fluxweed, still?”

“I think they changed it to Iron Belly,” Suga corrected.

“And there we go,” Oikawa said. “Face it, the only Houses that are actually  _ good  _ at security are Slytherin and Ravenclaw--and Ravenclaw’s is really only against Bokuto.”

Bokuto made a pitiful noise in the back of his throat. “I really thought they’d get over that by now. It’s been four years!”

Kuroo patted his back, leading him off to their class. “Maybe by seventh year.”

“You think so?”

“.....Not really.”

Suga walked with Oikawa to the hall. “I’ll cover for you if Professor Ukai asks.”

“You’re an angel and the world doesn’t serve you,” Oikawa told him seriously.

Suga laughed, already heading off. “Don’t be too late or he’ll definitely take off points.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Oikawa turned the other way. “I’ll hurry.”

Which was, of course, a complete lie; but, luckily Suga didn’t call him on it. Because class meant being barraged by his classmates without the handy cover of exploding Howlers to block his way

He’d have to come up with something to tell them eventually--some glib reassurance or polished line that they could pass on through the rumor mill and stop bothering him about it. Daishou had a point there; there wasn’t any use pretending he wouldn’t have to deal with it somewhat. The question always came down to which line he’d choose.

Which meant there was use in delaying.

He still hadn’t thought of anything perfect by the time he ran into Iwaizumi--halfway to the Gryffindor Tower.

“You missed breakfast,” Oikawa accused, hand to his chest. “The tragedy, Iwa-chan, think of all of those poor forgotten eggs. Bokuto cried.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, not smiling back yet. “If there was extra food, you guys probably already ate it.”

“That’s very true; but, it’s the principal of the thing,” Oikawa said, “Where were you? Overslept?”

Iwaizumi didn’t look at him. “Ran into some people, heard them saying some stuff.”

“What kind of stuff,” Oikawa prodded. 

“Just….just stupid stuff,” Iwaizumi said. “Don’t worry about it, okay?”

Oikawa hummed, pausing and taking a closer look at the way Iwaizumi’s jaw was held tight, his shoulders tense, and the way his hand was held whitekncukled over his wand.

Ah, that kind of stuff.

“Okay,” Oikawa said, shrugging like it didn’t matter.

Iwaizumi was still frowning. “I handled it.”

Oikawa really didn’t know how to say that the idea of Iwaizumi trying to “handle it” was a lot more worrying than whatever they’d been saying. 

“Alright,” Oikawa hesitated, keeping his voice light as he tried to find the words to explain, “It’s not like there was much to miss at breakfast anyway. Bokuto and Kuroo spent most of it blowing up some Howlers.”

Iwaizumi stopped, frown darkening. “But, you aren’t supposed to be getting those. I thought Irihata adjusted the barrier after the ones got in last week.”

“He did,” Oikawa confirmed. “It’s just a spell, Iwa-chan. And, really, a pretty simple one. People will always find ways to get around spells if they’re really determined enough.” He snorted. “If not, I wouldn’t be in this bloody tournament. A bit of mail manipulation seems kind of small after that, no?”

“They shouldn’t be sending them  _ at all _ ,” Iwaizumi said, sounding more frustrated by the second.

Oikawa smiled, pausing only briefly before he lifted his thumb to press down the wrinkle between Iwaizumi’s brow. “Relax, I didn’t even hear them. A bit funny if you think about it. All that work and probably a lot of charms to get through the barrier, only for Bokuto to blow it up before it even gets a word in.”

“That’s not funny.”

Oikawa stuck his tongue out. “Bleh, no fun, Iwa-chan. Quit wasting your time being bothered by it.”

Iwaizumi glared. “Oikawa--”

Oikawa bulldozed over him. “Like me, I’ve decided to focus on the important things.” He pouted. “Though, I suppose you don’t want to hear about that, do you, Iwa-chan? Very interesting things here.”

Iwaizumi sighed, letting his frustration go for the moment so he could focus on Oikawa’s new idea--just like Oikawa knew he would. “Fine, what are you planning?”

“Wordless magic,” Oikawa said bluntly, all hints of teasing dropping out of his voice.

Iwaizumi blinked. “Don’t you mean wandless?”

“That, too,” Oikawa confirmed.

“....Oikawa,” Iwaizumi stared at him, “why?”

“You know why,” Oikawa said. “You know  _ exactly  _ why.”

“You don’t need to do this.” Iwaizumi frowned. “Actually, you  _ shouldn’t  _ do this. Focus on your own strengths. There’s no use trying to beat Ushijima at his own thing when you can beat him your way. You don’t  _ need  _ to drive yourself crazy with this.”

Oikawa laughed and the sound was biting. “Oh, don’t worry, Iwa-chan. I’m going to beat him at my own game, too.”

He was going to beat him at  _ everything.  _ Even if it meant perfecting wandless magic, even if it meant learning wordless. Oikawa was going to do anything it took, practice it all until he was better than anyone ever believed he could be--and  _ especially  _ Ushijima.

He didn’t care about the tournament. He didn’t care what people were saying now. He didn’t care what they wanted him to be for  _ them _ . Let them be as fickle as they wanted.  _ This _ was what mattered.

Oikawa knew exactly who he was.

He looked at Iwaizumi. “I’m never losing to Ushijima ever again.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

The low sound of growling echoed around the practice pitch and Hinata vaguely wondered if they should have a mediwizard on hand.

….um, only he wasn’t sure which one would need it.

He mentioned as much to his companion

“Nah, they’re fine!” Atsumu waved the concern off. “Honestly, I’m surprised Yahaba has it in him. Roomed with that guy for five years and he  _ still  _ likes to act like such a goody two shoes out of the dorms.”

Goody two shoes was not really the word Hinata would chose.

On the field, Yahaba was glaring up at Kyotani from less than a hand breadth away and looking a half a second away from snapping at any second while the Mad Dog of Hufflepuff growled back.

Atsumu swung an arm around Hinata’s shoulders and leaned his weight in. “Yahaba’s been itching for a fight since the tournament. Least with Mad Dog, they’ll both have whatever weird flirting thing they’re doing and Slytherin’s not going to lose points when the guy finally hexes some scrub.” He winked at Hinata. “Which would suck, of course, because that’s supposed to be me losing points.  _ I’m _ the House rebel--incredibly handsome, super mysterious, the guy everyone wants to--”

Hinata laughed. “You can’t be the House rebel, Atsumu!”

“No?” Atsumu pouted. “You’re really killin’ me here, Shou.”

“You’re too nice,” Hinata insisted.

From around them, at least three people started to choke.

Atsumu blinked rapidly. “I’m  _ what-- _ ”

“Wait,” Hinata interrupted, “why’s Yahaba been upset since the tournament?”

“Huh?” Atsumu shook his head. “Oh, ‘cause apparently Oikawa’s his hero or something. Probably keeps like a picture of him under his pillow, the weirdo. So, with everyone talking about how the Cup should’ve picked a pure--,” He cut off with a wince, carefully eying Hinata. “Nevermind, Shou, don’t worry about it. Point is with Yahaba’s history and the whole halfblood thing,….you know, it gets personal.”

“Why?” Hinata tilted his head. “What’s Yahaba being a halfblood have to do with it?”

“He’s in Slytherin.” Atsumu shrugged like that explained it.

Hinata frowned in confusion.

“Oh, right, shit.” Atsumu looked around. “Merlin, where’s ‘Samu like the  _ one time  _ I actually need him. Um,” he glanced quickly down at Hinata. “So, halfbloods normally end up in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff or….well, not Slytherin. I mean it’s nothing like muggleborns. A few Slytherin halfbloods will pop in every decade or so; but, ugh….it’s not like expected, you know?” He paused, correcting himself. “Or it wasn’t. Maybe it’s not anymore. That’s kind of what all this is about.” He waved a hand at Yahaba.

Hinata nodded, listening along.

Atsumu leaned in, lowering his voice. “And Yahaba’s a weird case, anyway. His grandmother was a pureblood, left the family to marry a Muggle. It was a  _ big deal  _ in the pureblood circles like a century ago. So, with all that drama, everyone pretty much thought Yahaba would ask the Hat for Ravenclaw, even if he’s one of the biggest snakes I’ve ever met . Avoid the mess, right?”

Atsumu pulled back to shrug. “But, then the year before we start, Oikawa gets sorted and the entire bloody pureblood circle acts like it got set on fire. Having a muggleborn sorted into Slytherin, chosen for  _ the tournament _ ? That changes everything.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “So, yeah, that’s why Yahaba’s snapping at everyone that even looks at Oikawa wrong.”

Hinata blinked, trying to process everything.

And, then, his eyes shone. “ _ Wow,  _ and you just know all that? All the history stuff! That’s so cool! You’re really smart, Atsumu!

Atsumu spluttered, face turning a bright brilliant red before he slapped a hand over it to cover it. “It’s really not that cool. I think Mum started drilling it in as soon as we learned our letters. Everyone knows that stuff.” He peeked an eye out from between his fingers. “I bet I know it better than ‘Samu, though.”

Hinata nodded easily.

“Anyway, enough of the boring gossip stuff.” Atsumu immediately perked back up, going back to his favorite subject. “Come on, let’s go work on that toss again! I bet we can make it even faster this time! Ugh, I can’t believe we haven’t gotten paired up yet for a game.”

Hinata laughed. “Sorry, I can’t, Goshiki said he’d help me on my dives today.”

Atsumu whined and Hinata couldn’t help but grin.

There were a lot of amazing things about learning from everyone else; but, Hinata personally thought the best was finding that there were so many people who loved Quidditch just like he did. Just like Kageyama did.

….It wasn’t quite the same as playing with Kageyama. It was different and there was nothing quite the same as that rush of playing with the first partner Hinata had ever had, someone who fought him, who was pushing him to get better together at the same time they fought to match each other just to keep pace.

But, as amazing as learning Quidditch from everyone was, it wasn’t everything. There was still more Hinata wanted to do.

At that thought, Hinata hummed. “Hey, do you see Sakusa?”

Atsumu made a face. “Ugh,  _ him _ ? Now, you really are killin’ me. It’s ‘cause of his freaky wrists, right? I swear his joints aren’t screwed in right. I don’t know if that’s something you can really learn. ”

Hinata actually had figured that out, already. Even if it took watching the other teen actually seem to bend his wrists in half to learn that nope, there really was a limit to Hinata’s flexibility and that was it.

Hinata shook his head. “Nah, I wanted to ask him if Komori’s free.”

“The Seeker?”

“Yep,” Hinata confirmed. “Goshiki told me he’s the best at shield charms in the entire country.”

“At shield…..,” Atsumu let that sink in, “you’re asking him about  _ dueling?!” _

Hinata’s grin was sharp.

There was still so much more for Hinata to learn.

He wanted all of it.

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

Tsukishima couldn’t believe he was doing this. 

Why was he even doing this?

Yamaguchi beamed up at him, his usual shyness washed away in excitement. “Thanks for doing this, Tsuki!”

Ugh,  _ fine.  _

“Only until dinner,” Tsukishima muttered, mounting his broom. “I’m serious. After that, you can find someone else.” He narrowed his eyes at the rest of the overcrowded field. “Merlin, there’s enough people here already. We don’t even have a game this weekend.  _ Why? _ ”

Yamaguchi looked amused, unpacking the Quaffle and trying to balance it with everything else. “Believe it or not, I think they’re just practicing for fun.”

Tsukishima wondered if it was a bad sign how deeply he judged his school’s intelligence. Especially since it wasn’t a particularly new feeling.

“We have tests next week,” Tsukishima said.

Yamaguchi tossed up a Beater bat and Tsukishima caught it. “....Tsuki, you know  _ I’m  _ out here practicing, too.”

Okay, so Tsukishima was willing to exclude Yamaguchi from the remaining impetuous masses.

_ Only  _ Yamaguchi, though. He thought he spotted Noya and Tanaka earlier and Tsukishima was still fully on board with giving  _ them  _ the full weight of his scorn. In fact, it may be the only thing that made this entire exercise worthwhile.

Yamaguchi flew up next to him, poking at him. “You could at least try having fun.”

“No.”

“Not even a little bit?”

“Absolutely not,” Tsukishima said firmly.

Yamaguchi pinched his fingers together. “A tiny, tiiiiny bit of fun?”

“I’d rather transform into a flobberlump.”

Yamaguchi laughed. “Fine, I’ll stop trying for now.” He bumped his shoulder against him. “Hey, Tsuki, thanks again for helping me.” A faint hint of red rose on Yamaguchi’s neck. “It means a lot.”

Tsukishima frowned, looking down at his broom. “Whatever, I had time.”

Yamaguchi wasn’t done, smile quirking back up. “ _Especially_ since I know you’ve been avoiding this place.”

“I’m not  _ avoiding  _ it,” Tsukishima objected. “I just don’t care.”

Yamaguchi hummed mildly.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima muttered without much actual hope.

Yamaguchi just grinned. “Sorry, Tsuki.” He flew out in a wider circle. “Okay, ready!”

Tsukishima smirked, setting a Return Charm on the Bludger. “You sure?”

“Do your worst,” Yamaguchi challenged. “I need to get used to it anyway.”

So, Tsukishima threw up the Bludger and let his bat swing against it with a satisfying smack that ran up his entire shoulder. Yamaguchi dodged a second too late to avoid it completely but still managed to keep a hold of the Quaffle. The Bludger wrenched back, only for Tsukishima to already swing the bat.

And, for the next stretch, that was it.

Just the resounding movement of the Bludger meeting the arc of the bat as Tsukishima tried his hardest to knock Yamaguchi off course while Yamaguchi focused on dodging around it in the way that Hinata always made look so easy.

Tsukishima was smarter than that. Nothing was  _ easy-- _ there wasn’t anything in the world that was guaranteed. It didn’t matter the work you put in. It didn’t matter how much you cared. Life didn’t work like that, some things would always remain out of reach.

There wasn’t any use dedicating time to unreachable dreams.

But…

There  _ was  _ something easy about this. Just being able to take a few slow moments where Tsukishima didn’t have to think about anything else but stopping the Chaser, mapping the path of the flyer and the angle of the Bludger, adjusting for time and Yamaguchi’s attempts at counters, nothing else to focus on except for the goal immediately ahead of him and how Yamaguchi started to light up whenever he finally made a clean dodge.

Thirty minutes in, Yamaguchi held up a hand for a break, wiping the sweat off his forehead. “I think I’m getting better.”

“It’ll be harder in the game.”

Yamaguchi grimaced. 

They both knew Yamaguchi’s problem was only halfway lack of practice; the harder part would be getting over the nerves he always got when actually playing.

“Professor Shimada’s been showing me this meditation technique,” Yamaguchi admitted shyly. “A bit like a reset--I thought it couldn’t hurt.” He picked at his broom handle. “Actually, he said something and I’ve been thinking. You know how some of the larger professional teams have reserve members? Like the ones that are only brought in for a bit when they want to try a super specialized technique.”

“Yeah?” Personally, Tsukishima always found the idea vaguely irritating in a way he couldn’t entirely pin down. He loathed the idea of sitting on the sidelines, only to watch a team screw up their entire defense. He didn’t see how anyone could stand it for an entire game when it was their own team that was playing.

“I was thinking I might try that,” Yamaguchi said. “I think it might work better. I don’t know if I could be good at  _ everything-- _ especially better than all the current players. But….well, maybe I don’t need to be. If I just get really good at a few things, that’s still scoring points, right?”

“Pinch players only get to play for a few goals,” Tsukishima said.

Yamaguchi shrugged. “They still help a team win. Besides, a few minutes is better than nothing.”

_ Was it _ , Tsukishima bit his tongue before he could ask because Yamaguchi still looked excited and even Tsukishima was’t that much of an ass to take it away.

Why put in all the work just for a few moments of spotlight?

Because it was Yamaguchi, he still read it on his face anyway. He snorted. “You know, Tsuki, no one but Akiteru would ever believe me; but, you’re kinda an all or nothing sort of guy, you know?”

“What does that even mean,” Tsukishima asked, annoyed on principle.

Yamaguchi smiled. “It’s like Quidditch, either you’ll put in everything you can or you’ll just pretend not to care. You’ve always been like that.”

“I  _ don’t _ care.”

“Okay.” Yamaguchi didn’t bother arguing. “Don’t worry, I think the all-or-nothing thing is sort of cool. I guess….I don’t know, sometimes I just worry that you won’t do something you want just because you feel like you don’t need it. But, then, what if you  _ do  _ need it, right?” He frowned. “I think I forgot some grammar in there. Did that still make sense?”

“Not in the least,” Tsukishima told him bluntly.

Yamaguchi laughed. “Like you’d tell me even if it did.” He rolled his shoulders. “Okay, you’ve done your duty. Ready to stop for dinner?”

_ “Finally _ ,” Tsukishima said and pretended there wasn’t any hesitation when he finally steered his broom back down.

Yamaguchi still landed before him and, then, stopped short. “Hey, Tsuki?”

“I’m not helping you again,” Tsukishima told him.

“That’s not--hey, was Flumpy here when we started flying?”

Tsukishima blinked, looking down to find his least favorite flobberlump sitting innocently right on the bleaches. 

“How did he even get out here,” Yamaguchi whispered, sounding slightly nervous.

Tsukishima….had absolutely no idea. The realization was unsettling.

In front of them, Flumpy started snoring.

Yamaguchi shivered and Tsukishima couldn’t help but agree.

There was  _ something  _ about Flumpy.

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

Tanaka flopped back on the bed. “What’s taking him so long? It’s almost dinner.”

Saeko whacked his leg. “Oi, quit complaining, unless  _ you  _ want to break in to the Ministry.”

“Eh, might be quicker.” Tanaka shrugged, dodging when Saeko moved to pull him a headlock. He held up a pillow in defense. “Oh, come on, it’s been like a  _ month _ ! I have been patient! Noya, HELP!”

“Got it!” Noya pulled out his wand. “ _ Accio Pillow!” _

The pillow zoomed into Noya’s hand and Tanaka blinked. 

Saeko cackled. “Thanks, Yu!”

“I meant help  _ me _ ,” Tanaka complained, elbowing Saeko away.

“You didn’t say that,” Noya insisted.

“Hey.” Tanaka frowned from under the headlock. “Where’s Flumpy? It’s almost time for his pre-dinner nap.”

“Huh?” Noya waved it away. “Oh, don’t worry, I left him by Tsuki and Tadashi.” He grinned. “Actually, they were so busy playing, they didn’t even complain about babysitting….or they didn’t notice me--same thing.”

“Think we can get Tsuki to play?”

Noya shrugged. “Eh, if anyone can, Yamaguchi will.”

Saeko tilted her head. “The flobberlump thing is really still working? Seriously?”

“Yeah.” Tanaka paused. “Kind of strange, actually, I figured we’d only get a couple months out of it.”

Noya patted his shoulder. “As long as they’re having fun.”

Tanaka smiled. “They  _ do  _ seem to like him, right?”

“Talk about him all the time,” Noya confirmed. “It’s weird. At first, I almost thought they were just pretending or something; but, they’re….sorta obsessed, now that I think about it. And that’s me saying that.”

Tanaka nodded. “Okay, that’s good. Maybe a year off is good for them.”

“I think so,” Noya said, sighing fondly. “They’ve just been so happy with Flumpy; imagine if we brought them on  _ this  _ when it’s really dangerous.”

“We’re doing this for them,” Tanaka agreed.

Noya beamed. “We’re such good friends.”

They high fived just as Akiteru opened the door, shutting it tight behind him and warding it.

He held up a file and grinned. “I got it!”

Saeko pounced up, swinging up Akiteru in a tight hug and laughing loudly. “You’re incredible!” 

She kissed his cheek and Akiteru blushed sweetly. “It, um, it wasn’t too hard once I found out where they were keeping them.” He shuddered. “The  _ worst  _ part was getting them past Old Man Hirano.”

Saeko grinned, poking him in the ribs. “Aww, my poor babe, scared of the Ministry’s head janitor that barely uses a wand.”

Akiteru caught her hand, grinning back. “The guy’s probably been working there longer than Merlin and hates everything in sight. Of course, I’m scared.” He winked. “Plus, I thought he was going to incinerate me on glare alone when he caught me in the Auror office. Hirano’s from one of the Okamoto branches, he probably knows the curses.”

Saeko laughed, hugging him tighter. “Your bravery knows no bounds. I  _ promise  _ I’ll ask you to fight all the horrible, mean elderly wizards I run into.”

“No way, you’re the Gryffindor,” Akiteru teased back. “You’ll have to protect me.”

“Um,” Tanaka scrunched up his nose, “can you two….stop? I’m starting to get what Tsukishima meant and I  _ never  _ want to get what Tsukishima means.”

Saeko stuck out her tongue; but, obligingly plopped back down on the rug and handed over the file as Tanaka already started to riffle through it.

“They’re just copies,” Akiteru admitted, sitting next to Saeko. “Everything I could find on cell layouts, your parent’s death certificates, even the obituaries.” He frowned. “....Are we...I mean, are we  _ sure  _ there was a breakout?”

“Absolutely,” Noya confirmed. “One hundred percent! A hundred and ten percent! Definitely!” He looked at Akiteru. “Why?”

“Because, I don’t see how,” Akiteru confessed. “I looked through them on my way here. There’s nothing.”

“There’s  _ something _ .” Tanaka pointed out the blueprint. “Look, my parents’ cell was on the same hall as Kirika Uragiri’s. That’s gotta be how they planned it, right?”

“But, how? It’s Azkaban and they were all in the maximum security wing.” He shifted uncomfortably. “It’s not like they really let them talk.”

Noya shrugged. “There had to be some time, right? What about the Aurors? Anyone? There’s gotta be a chance to talk when people check in on them, yeah?”

Akiteru and Saeko exchanged a look.

“It’s Azkaban, Yu,” Saeko repeated. “They don’t lock people in there to check on them; they lock them away to forget. Dementors aren’t used to guard people they expect to come out.”

The words sat, heavy in the silence, and Noya frowned.

Tanaka swallowed. “Someone had to check on them. They found their bodies.”

Akiteru nodded, trying to shoot for a lighter tone and failing somewhere short. “There are. Every morning, two Aurors and a few support staff are portkey over to do a basic patrol and deliver the meals. That’s who found them.”

Noya lit up. “Portkey?”

“Would be noticed if it went missing,” Akiteru immediately shot down. “The Aurors wouldn’t have gotten back without them.”

“So, the Aurors are in on it,” Tanaka suggested.

“Picked randomly every day.” Akiteru said. “Different ones for Uragiri’s death from the night your parents were found.”

“The support staff,” Noya put in, only a bit desperate. “That means elves, right? Elves can get past some of Azkaban defenses! That’s how they did it!”

Akiteru winced, slightly apologetic--which was just  _ weird  _ on a face that close to Tsukishima’s. “Sorry, no elves. Too expensive and too much of a risk. I think they just use regular wizards.”

“Ugh!” Noya fell back on the floor, spreading his arms. “Well, they got out some way!”

“What about the bodies,” Saeko asked.

Tanaka stared at her. “They’re still alive, Saeko, there aren’t any bodies.”

Saeko whacked the back of his head. “That’s what I mean, dummy, how’d they get a death certificate when there wasn’t even a body?”

They all stopped.

“Oh,” Noya said.

And, then, all at once, they started scrambling for the papers.

“It doesn’t have a specific cause of death.” Akiteru frowned. “It says they just….just died.”

Tanaka turned to Noya. “Can dementors do that?”

“Technically,” Noya confirmed. “It’s less spontaneous death and more the body just gives out eventually from the stress of constantly being around a dementor; but--” He looked up, “Azkaban doesn’t keep the dementors  _ that  _ close, right?”

“I don’t know,” Saeko said, quieter as she read. “It says the bodies were cremated. Merlin, they even have the records. How….”

“How did they possibly have their bodies cremated if they’re still alive,” Akiteru finished.

They looked at each other.

“Merlin.” Tanaka wiped a hand down his face. “I don’t know. I don’t even know where to start.” He moaned, looking at Noya. “I think we need to ask someone.”

Noya frowned. “Wait, you mean….”

“Yeah.”

“You sure that’s a good idea?”

Tanaka shrugged. “Got anything better?”

Akiteru frowned. “I thought you didn’t want to tell the rest? I thought you wanted proof first.”

“We do,” Tanaka said vehemently. “Absolutely  _ do not  _ tell them. I meant professional help, like from people who know how to solve mysteries.”

“We don’t really have to say any details; just ask what they’d do, right? Like get tips,” Noya mumbled, brightening. “We can totally be subtle!”

“Exactly, we’re great at subtle!”

Saeko looked just as lost as Akiteru. “The Aurors already gave up the investigation.”

“Well, duh, they’re useless!” Noya’s grin widened. “We mean someone better!”

Akiteru stared. “You know a professional investigator?”

“No.” Tanaka finally let out the breath he’d been holding. “We know five.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the patience, guys! As always, I appreciate ya'll and hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Next Chapter: Puzzles  
> Post Date: Dec. 5-6 (Honestly, probably earlier but I'm giving myself some leeway because of the holidays)
> 
> Always feel free to find me on Tumblr: https://greycappedjester.tumblr.com


	17. Puzzles

Oikawa popped the cap off a vial of pre-made Pick-Me-Up potion and stirred it into his pumpkin juice because it was  _ that  _ kind of morning and Hogwarts still tragically refused to serve coffee after the Great Ravenclaw Finals Delirium five years ago.

Suga grimaced. “That looks vile.”

“Oh, it is.” Oikawa tipped back half of it in a single sip. “It definitely, definitely is.”

“When did you go to bed,” Iwaizumi asked pointedly.

“A completely decent, might I say, absurdly normal time.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Sure, you did.”

“Well, I’m sure I have at least once in my life,” Oikawa continued blithely. “And you didn’t specify which night. So, let’s assume, I meant that one.”

“How’s wandless and wordless magic coming,” Suga asked.

Oikawa shrugged, swallowing the other half of the potion. “I’ll figure it out.”

“Maybe not being awake thirty hours in a row would help,” Iwaizumi added.

“Ha.” Oikawa glanced around. “Where are they, anyway?”

Iwaizumi yawned. “Probably they slept in or are at breakfast like sane people.”

“Quitters,” Oikawa said.

“It’s really not that early,” Suga said pleasantly. “And, the library always looks gorgeous right after the sunrise.”

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes at Oikawa.

“Don’t look at me,” Oikawa protested. “Suga was that crazy when I met him. If anything, he’s infecting  _ me _ !”

“Who’s infecting who,” Kuroo sat down at the table, Bokuto right behind him. “Nevermind, I’m going to assume it’s Daishou--it’s more fun that way.”

Oikawa pointed. “You’re late.”

“Time’s an illusion--I thought last year proved that.” Kuroo thrust out his hand. “Anyway, gimme. It’s early enough already and I am not missing breakfast.”

Oikawa passed over the puzzle box. “Here, take it. Do whatever you want. Set it on fire. Maybe that’ll make the stupid thing work.”

Kuroo took the ornate box--carvings and wood panels all down every side and a single hole right at the top. He poked at the carvings with his wand, trying to get  _ anything _ to happen.

The box stayed frustratingly useless--mocking their efforts with a surprising level of gusto for an inanimate object.

“What if it’s broken?” Bokuto cocked his head. “Think we could ask the tournament for a new one?”

“I don’t think it’s supposed to work that way.” Suga grabbed the box from Kuroo, running his fingers along the hole at the top. “Do you think….”

“Tried it.” Oikawa lifted his wand, fitting it right at the top. “Even tried spells.  _ Alohomora! Aberto! Cistem Aperio-Minimia!”  _ The box rattled and shook, light briefly flashing from within as absolutely nothing moved. Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Open Sesame!”

“Wait, what’s the last spell,” Kuroo asked.

“It’s just a Muggle joke.” Iwaizumi drug a hand down his face. “Okay, so, what haven’t we tried?”

“Let’s blow it up,” Bokuto said brightly. “But, like, carefully blow it up.”

“That’s probably….,” Suga squinted. “Well….maybe?”

“I feel like the tournament wouldn’t have given it in the first place if it was going to be that easy,” Kuroo said. “There’s got to be something.”

“But think about the stress relief of just blowing it up.” Oikawa sighed wistfully. “Don’t we deserve that?”

“Last resort,” Iwaizumi said. “When we run out of everything else, we try just blowing it up.”

“Aww,” Oikawa leaned into him, slinging an around his shoulder. “I knew your inner Gryffindor would show up eventually.”

Iwaizumi shoved him off. “Shut up, I said  _ last resort _ .”

Bokuto clapped. “Awesome! How long until last resort?”

Iwaizumi gave a  _ long _ sigh. 

“Maybe we’re thinking about this the wrong way,” Suga said. “The box is supposed to be just a hint about the second task. That doesn’t mean we can’t find out other ways.”

“I think Daishou’s already going the bribery option,” Kuroo said airily. “Unless, you’re suggesting blackmail or seduction, then--”

Suga rolled his eyes. “I meant history, actually. The tournament always has three tasks, right? Mind, body, heart. They can’t change that without changing the ritual the tournament’s based around and we already know they can’t do that.”

“Dueling was body,” Iwaizumi followed the logic. “So, the second task is either mind or heart.”

“Exactly and a puzzle sounds a lot like mind,” Suga said. “Which means the second task is the task of the mind, it has to be.”

“Which is what,” Bokuto asked.

“I don’t know,” Suga grinned. “But, if we know the type, we can look at the tournament history and get a better idea.”

“Already got it.” Kuroo pulled out a book. “Found this when researching if there was a way to get around the Goblet. Figured looking at the old tournaments would help us at some point and, hey, I was right. Go me.” He flipped through the pages. “Honestly, the tasks tend to pick themes pretty often. The tasks of body’s the one that changes the most--broom racing, obstacle courses, troll fighting, you know---”

Iwaizumi blinked. “Wait,  _ troll fighting? _ ”

“Anyway,” Kuroo continued, “task of heart normally means saving something you love--person, object, whatever, depends on the year. But, task of the mind is almost  _ always  _ the same thing.”

“Which is,” Oikawa pressed.

“A maze,” Kuroo said simply.

The table fell quiet, processing that.

To no one’s surprise, Bokuto broke it first. “Awww, but a maze is so boring! How do we even watch that?”

“Not like we got to watch much of the first task either with the fog,” Suga said.

“Yeah, apparently the maze is ‘tradition’,” Kuroo mimed air quotes around the word. “Back a millennium ago before the tournament was open to spectators.”

“So, if the second task is a maze, then what’s this supposed to be?” Oikawa held up the box.

“I don’t know? A clue?” Kuroo shrugged. “I said they normally have a maze; I didn’t say it was always at the same place. They can hold it anywhere--the castle, the lake. Merlin, one year, they got a bunch of charms experts to set up ever changing expansion charms. They’re crazy.”

“Wait, the lake,” Oikawa asked and Iwaizumi tipped his head up.

“That’s what you’re asking,” Kuroo complained. “Not the expansion charm thing? Even reading about it gave me a headache. One of the champions was stuck in a pocket space for a week!”

“Yeah, sure.” Oikawa shrugged. “But, I can’t swim.”

There was a long beat.

“Wait, what?” Bokuto grabbed his shoulders. “But, we live by a lake! Your dorm is under a lake! Oh Merlin, I’ve taken you to a lake!”

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “We live by a lake  _ shore.  _ It’s barely half a meter deep until you get closer to the center. I worry about it the same way I worry about puddles and bathtubs.” Most of them were still staring so Oikawa pouted. “We didn’t have a pool! Iwa-chan can’t swim either!”

They all turned to Iwaizumi.

“Thanks,” Iwaizumi said flatly to Oikawa.

Bokuto tilted his head. “What’s a pool? Is that like what Muggles call portable ponds?”

_ “Moving on, _ ” Oikawa said, dragging them forcefully back on topic, “considering we don’t even know the second task has anything to do with the lake, I think we have bigger issues.”

The table turned back to the box, laying innocently on the table.

“Mystery cube,” Bokuto intoned.

“I hate the mystery cube,” Kuroo said. “It’s my least favorite of all hexahedron riddles.”

Iwaizumi shook his head. “You’re such a nerd.”

“It’s kind of pretty.” Suga admitted, running his fingers along the edges. “I wonder what spell they used for the carvings.”

“No, Suga,  _ bad _ ,” Oikawa scolded. “Don’t fall for the cube’s mysterious powers.”

Suga snorted. “I can’t help it, it’s calling to me.”

“Resist!”

“Okay,” Iwaizumi sighed. “We need a better plan than just staring at it. How about we….I don’t know, pass it around or something?” He shrugged. “Take turns like we did with the time-turner. Maybe that way we can figure something out.”

Oikawa hummed. “Fine by me. As long as I don’t have to stare at if for awhile. It’s driving me crazy.”

“Well, let’s not blame the poor box for that,” Kuroo said, grabbing it off the table.

Oikawa glared halfheartedly, rubbing at his eyes. 

“Breakfast?” Bokuto brightened, already standing. 

“Sure!” Suga smiled, checking his watch. “We should still make it by the owl post, too.”

And, then, they all stopped, glancing at Oikawa.

“Go on,” he waved them ahead. “I’ll catch up  _ after _ . Fun as they may be, the breakfast explosions have probably already traumatized enough first years already. I’ll deal with them later.” He paused. “Or  _ actually  _ let Matsu and Makki deal with them. Apparently, they want them for some reason.”

“They’ve been charming them to open in the middle of the night.” Suga said sweetly. “And maybe putting them under certain…. _ less friendly  _ people’s beds.”

Oikawa grinned sharply. “Perfect.”

The rest of his friends were still waiting.

“No, really,” he motioned them away. “I’ll be there in like ten minutes.”

They still hesitated.

“I’ll wait with him,” Iwaizumi said, sitting pointedly as if daring Oikawa to argue. To the rest of them, he said, “Go save us a table.”

Kuroo sighed, long and drawn out but finally started walking, pulling Bokuto with him. “Fine, I’ll save you two some scones.” He thought for a moment. “Well,  _ one  _ scone, you can split it.”

Suga sent a final wave, following after them.

Oikawa waited for them to leave before he smiled, looking up from under his lashes at Iwaizumi. “Well, well, Iwa-chan, I see what you’re doing here. Just you and me in an empty library. I think I know where this is going. Go ahead, I’ve been waiting.”

“You need more sleep,” Iwaizumi said bluntly.

“Ah, I was right.” Oikawa leaned back in his chair. “Alright, Iwa-chan, scold away. I’m ready.”

“I’m serious,” Iwaizumi said. “I know you--”

“For better or worse,” Oikawa cut in blandly, “in sickness and in health, too, I suppose.”

“I know you want to beat Ushijima,” Iwaizumi continued anyway. “I know you got it in your head that you’ve got to be the absolute best, all the time, to everyone. But, you’re not doing this alone. You may be the only one in the tournament, but you’re not the only one helping. You’ve got  _ me,  _ you’ve got all of us.” He shook his head. “You don’t need to drive yourself crazy with this, you don’t need to do  _ everything  _ like you’re the only one standing there.”

In the quiet of the library, light traces of dust hanging in the early shafts of golden light, it almost seemed like time was suspended. Like anything could happen there.

Oikawa smiled faintly. “Because you’ll be standing with me?”

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi said. “We all will.”

A shift. “All of you, is it?”

“You know we will,” Iwaizumi pressed.

Oikawa hummed, standing up to stretch and the frozen gold broke around them. “I suppose, I do.” He smirked, turning on his heel to walk backward out of the library. “Anyway, Iwa-chan, I don’t know if you should be worrying so much about me when you’ve got yourself to worry about?”

Iwaizumi frowned, standing up to walk beside him. “What are you talking about?”

“Weeeeelllllll, I mean the Yule Ball is coming up before the second task, isn’t it?” Oikawa shot him a look. “I’m guessing you don’t have a date yet?”

Iwaizumi’s frown immediately swapped to a glare. “ _ Oikawa,  _ no one cares about a stupid dance when the second task is only a month away!”

Oikawa laughed, bright and amused, as he moved in closer, swinging his arm around one of Iwaizumi’s shoulders while he hooked his chin over the other, pressing himself close. “Poor Iwa-chan, so sweet. I can promise you that _a lot_ of people care waaaaay more about the dance than the tournament right now.”

Then, he sighed loudly, the breath tickling the edge of Iwaizumi’s ear and Iwaizumi fought against the urge to slap his hand over it. Oikawa was such a pest sometimes.

“Though I guess, since I’m a  _ kind,  _ a  _ considerate,  _ a  _ generous  _ person--not to mention your best friend.” Oikawa let him go, spinning around to face him and Iwaizumi considered grabbing his shoulders just so he’d stay bloody still. “And since Iwa-chan seems to truly need a date. I’d consider going with you if you asked really, really nicely.”

Iwaizumi stared at him.

“One time offer, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa held up a finger. “I’m a hot commodity, I’ll have you know. What do you say? Want me to be your date for Yule Ball?”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, giving into the urge to elbow him out of his way. “I’d legitimately rather go with the Giant Squid.”

It took him a second to notice Oikawa wasn’t following him. He looked back. “You coming?”

Oikawa’s face twitched before he gasped, hand flying dramatically to his chest. “I am offended, Iwa-chan! Heart broken, here. I try to kindly offer you my expertise as you  _ clearly  _ aren’t doing anything on your own. And you turn me down so callously, so rude!”

Iwaizumi didn’t fall for it for a single second. “As if you don’t have some fangirl that’s already offered.” 

Oikawa sniffed, finally walking forward. “Well, yes, that may be true; but, it’s not like I’ve said yes to anyone yet.”

Iwaizumi shook his head, looking to the ceiling for patience. “Unbelievable, just pick one of them and stop bothering me.”

“Who you go with to the Yule Ball  _ matters,  _ Iwa-chan,” Oikawa insisted. “It’s an entire evening. You don’t want to spend it with just anyone.”

Iwaizumi snorted. “Yeah, right. Then, why’d you ask me?”

“I forget by the second,” Oikawa grumbled. Then, he turned up his nose. “Fine, Iwa-chan, but don’t come crying to me when it’s the last second and everyone else already has a date while you were being rude and mean to your best and dearest friend.”

“I promise that’s not going to happen,” Iwaizumi said.

Oikawa humphed before he paused, looking down at his bag. “Dang, I think I forgot something.”

“What,” Iwaizumi asked.

“A book--something for Runes class,” Oikawa said shortly. “I’ll go grab it. Don’t wait up!”

“Oikawa--”

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa raised a brow, “go on, it’s just a book.”

Iwaizumi hesitated and Oikawa didn’t give him a second chance to think before he was turning away back to the library, leaving Iwaizumi with the lingering hint of vague annoyance and an empty hall. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

“Ah, young love,” Tendou sighed, falling across Ushijima’s side, “fragile and pure like a new blossom in Spring. Darling, do you remember when we were so innocent?”

“I truly believe that nothing about you was ever pure or innocent,” Semi said bluntly.

“Oh, Semi-Semi,” Tendou tried to pinch his cheek only to get his hand quickly slapped away, “you wouldn’t understand. It can only be understood by those that have felt a crush’s gentle pull as it roots itself into the very core of your soul.”

_ “Please, _ ” Shirabu begged, “we talked about this. You  _ agreed.  _ No more drawn-out flower metaphors while we’re eating.”

Tendou tsked. “Anyway, like a _not at all plant-like_ wave crashing on the shore.”

Goshiki moaned, face a bright, bright red as he tried to wordlessly transmute himself into the table. 

As if Tendou would really let him escape so easily.  _ Ha! _

“Tendou,” Ohira said--and oh ho, even  _ he  _ sounded amused! That was great! Goshiki was  _ doomed!-- _ , “don’t pick on him so much. It’s his first crush!”

“It’s not a crush,” Goshiki said feebly only to be ignored. 

“It’s not picking on him,” Tendou argued. “It’s helping him. We’re being good friends right now. Merlin knows the little orange gremlin is popular enough already. Goshiki’s gotta act fast if he wants a date for the Yule Ball.”

“I don’t have a crush on Hinata,” Goshiki spluttered, stronger. “These are Quidditch feelings! A bond of….of  _ sportsmanship  _ and  _ flying _ ! The most pure kind of feelings there are!”

“You say that like it means we’ll make fun of you  _ less _ ,” Shirabu said. 

“Yamagata,” Goshiki tried, turning to his senior with pleading eyes, “you understand, right? Nothing overcomes the relationship of Quidditch rivals, yeah! It’s totally normal.”

“No,” Yamagata said bluntly. “And don’t drag me into this.” 

“Ohira,” Goshiki implored desperately.

And Ohira took pity because Ohira was far, far too nice. “We probably should think about the second task instead.”

“We’re waiting for Kawanishi, though,” Tendou argued, smiling pointedly at Goshiki, “plenty of time to help our dear, little Goshiki.”

Goshiki whimpered.

“Plus, they’re just some puzzle boxes,” Semi shrugged. “What’s there to talk about?”

Ushijima cleared his throat and the whole table turned to look at him. “Getting assistance is always helpful. I appreciate all of your input.” He nodded at Goshiki. “And Goshiki can handle his romantic pursuits at his own pace.”

“Mhm,“ Tendou twirled his wand in his fingers. “Fine, fine, since it’s for ‘Toshi, I’ll find Kawanishi. You get a pass for this time, Goshiki.”

Goshiki looked up at Ushijima like he hung the moon and probably some stars and planets and other space junk. It wasn’t a new look.

“You’re actually going to go track him down,” Yamagata snorted. “You know Kawanashi can sleep in anywhere.”

“Aww, it’s like you don’t even know me. Do things easier, not harder.” Tendou rolled his eyes.  _ “Expecto Patronum _ .”

A little ashwinder made of silver light spun out to look up at Tendou.

Tendou winked at it. “Go bother Kawanishi until he wakes up. Okay, sweetie?”

The ashwinder curled up, disappearing in a flash of eerie smoke-like fire to ensure Kawanishi was about to have a very,  _ very  _ unpleasant wake-up call.

“That’s the laziest use of patronuses I’ve ever seen,” Shirabu commented idly.

Goshiki perked up. “Last week, he sent one to me to remind me to study. It freaked out half the Quidditch field! Hinata thought it was real.”

Tendou snickered. “Oh dear, my mistake.”

Ohira looked at him, incredibly unimpressed.

“It’s a teaching moment,” Tendou protested. “And since the tournament is all about cross-cultural learning, I am proud to take part in such an honorable tradition.”

“Is the tournament even about learning,” Semi asked sarcastically. “I’m think it’s just about bragging rights. Every school wants to say they’re the best, that kind of stuff.”

“It’s about representing your country,” Ushijima said. “It’s being given the opportunity to show the world all that your school has let you become. Not just the tournament, the entire year, it’s a responsibility and an honor to represent your school.”

Semi smiled. “I’m pretty sure that’s what I said just in fancy language.”

“Ah, both have a point,” Tendou’s grin widened, “but, at the end, there’s only  _ one champion  _ and we all know who that’s going to be.”

Ushijima frowned, brows drawing together. “Yes. But, the spell redirection was a surprise.”

Tendou tensed before he frowned in annoyance.

Goshiki’s eyes widened. “Someone redirected your spell? Wait, when? In the first task? Ugh, I couldn’t see anything with the fog.”

Ushijima nodded. “Oikawa did. Near the end. If I wasn’t able to do wandless magic, I would have lost.”

The statement sat heavy on the table, no one quite knowing what to do with it.

Except for one.

Tendou laughed.

Ushijima tilted his head. “What are you thinking?”

“That it’s funny,” Tendou giggled again. “Spell redirection’s mostly using your opponent’s magic against them, hmm? Even when trying to win, it’s still your magic being used, Toshi.” He leaned on his hand, winking. “That’s why you don’t have to worry. Because you’re stronger and he knows it, too.” Tendou laughed again, amused and more than a bit vicious. “He  _ knows.  _ Hmmmm, I wonder how much he’s thinking about it even right now?”

“Tendou,” Ohira warned, “don’t be mean.”

“Who? Me?” Tendou was already focused, the way he always got when he was fixated in a way another person was going to regret. He turned to watch across the Great Hall where Oikawa was sitting. “Don’t worry, Toshi, there’s only going to be one champion. He’s still just a spare.”

Whispering broke out from a bit down the hall where a crowd of Hogwarts students had just passed.

Ushijima frowned and Tendou winced.

“Tendou, they definitely heard that,” Ohira said, reproachful.

“Oops,” Tendou had the grace to look a bit repentant. “It’s fine, they’ll probably forget it in a few hours, anyway.” He shrugged. “Besides, it’s not like I’m wrong.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

“Subtle, subtle,” Noya repeated in a not subtle mantra, “subtle, subtle, subtle, bleh.” He frowned. “You know when you say a word too much and, then, it doesn’t sound like a word anymore. I think I broke ‘subtle’.”

“You sure we can do this,” Tanaka whispered back, eying the map. “I mean, without Suga figuring it out and telling Daichi.”

“Of course, we just need a good cover story!”

“Do we have one?”

“Well,” Noya puffed out his chest, “that’s why we’re good at thinking on our feet! Suga’s the best chance we got. The rest would  _ definitely  _ want to know everything; but, Suga’s nice.  _ And  _ that’s why we’re ambushing him now--when he’s alone. Divide and conquer! It’s the same way Peruvian Vippertooths take down cow herds.”

“Eh, that sounds kinda shady.”

“Too late.” Noya dragged him in. “This is it!”

They rushed in before they could change their mind.

  
  
  
  
  


\-------

“SUGA! Can we talk to you for a second?”

Suga looked up from his homework and smiled as he saw who had joined his table. 

He smiled. “Sure, what’s up?”

And, then, he saw Noya and Tanaka’s faces.

And, then, his smile faded quickly.

Because  _ both of them-- _ the two teenagers who thought boggarts made for great pets--were sitting across from him, looking nervous and skittish and all around like the castle was a second away from crashing down around them. 

Suga’s stomach dropped as he immediately recognized that look as the exact same look that he’d seen  _ every _ date he’d had this month.

Oh, Merlin, no….not again.

Suga moaned. “This is about Flumpy, isn’t it?”

And that meant Daichi was  _ right _ . And, even worse, he was going to hold this against Suga  _ forever _ . Even though, Suga was completely justified in his belief that the  _ flobberlump _ wouldn’t turn out to be dangerous and Daichi was way too paranoid. 

“Flumpy?” Tanaka sounded genuinely baffled. “No. What about him?”

Oh.

Nevermind, crisis averted.

He coughed. “Um, forget I asked. What’s up?”

Noya exchanged a look with Tanaka. “We need advice about solving mysteries.”

Suga smiled, indulgent and not like he had been a step away from an internal crisis a second ago. “Fun, what kind of mystery?”

“Um, just a...little, totally safe thing?’ Noya shrugged. “Sorry, we don’t want to say anything until we find out.”

Suga narrowed his eyes. “Does Daichi know?”

“No,” Noya said adamantly. “We, uh, really,  _ really  _ didn’t want to bother him with this because, ah--”

“He seems stressed,” Tanaka finished quickly.

Suga considered. “Hmm, really?”

“Oh, definitely,” Noya agreed immediately. “You know Daichi. He worries too much! We just thought we’d do something nice for him since...well, you know, he’s been so stressed lately.”

“We’re really good friends,” Tanaka added.

Suga tilted his head and thought about that. Thought about exactly how long it had been since he had a date that didn’t evolve into talking about flobberlumps and every possible, non-existent danger they could pose. Thought about how apparently it was even infecting Suga now, who was already thinking enough about the tournament already.

“You know….,” Suga said slowly, “you’re  _ absolutely  _ right.” He smiled. “That’s really sweet of you. Looking out for him like that.”

“We try,” Noya swallowed. “So, you won’t mention it to him?”

“Your secret’s safe with me,” Suga promised before he leaned back. “Okay, advice about solving mysteries. So, something like a broom going missing or a secret. What can you tell me?”

“Ah, more like...what do you do when you know something happened; but, you can’t figure out how,” Tanaka asked.

“Oh,” Suga considered. “I don’t know how much I can help you without knowing the situation. I guess I’d just say….look at all the pieces? Try to find everything about it, not just the stuff you think it’s important.” He frowned. “I think that’s the main problem. Confirmation bias, you know? If you already think you’ve gotten it figured out, then you’re only looking for what  _ you  _ think happened. But, what if you’re wrong?”

He looked up to find Noya and Tanaka staring at him, utterly confused.

He smiled. “Sorry, I don’t know if that actually helped any. That’s just the only thing I can really think of to say.” He thought about Sora, about the basilisk, and about everything that had happened in the past six years. “I don’t think there’s any mystery where you know  _ exactly  _ what happened without knowing the why or how. If so, it wouldn’t really be a mystery, would it?”

The words sat in his stomach, rolling uncomfortably and he laughed to get rid of the feeling. He tilted his head. “Did that help at all?”

“Um, sure,” Noya said in a voice that meant  _ nope, not at all. _

Suga shook his head. “I don't think I’m going to be much help, then, sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Tanaka reassured. “We’ll just….we’ll figure something out.”

They both stood up and Suga grimaced. “Good luck, the important part’s sticking with it until you find something.”

“Thanks, Suga,” Noya offered a small smile, starting slowly down the hall while Tanaka followed.

Suga watched them go. His last thought before he went back to his homework was Noya and Tanaka really were so much less trouble than Daichi always talked about.

….which meant Suga was totally winning the crazy friend competition, of course.

  
  
  
  


\-------

They waited until they got far enough down the hall before Noya sunk to the ground and groaned.

Tanaka watched him. “We’re screwed, aren’t we?” 

“Totally screwed,” Noya agreed.

Tanaka fell down beside him. “Shit.”

  
  
  
  
  


\-------

Hinata pressed forward incredulously as he got right in the Beater’s face to try to make him understand. “You’re two meters tall! That’s amazing! If somebody said I could have your long arms or, like, a killer throw right now, I’d take the arms, obviously! The throw I can get with practice; but, you….AH, that’s just amazing!” He took a breath. “Being able to reach that long, just because of your height! That’s like one of the….the most-est, best-est, super-est, amazing-est, most incredible talents there is! You’re awesome, Hyakuzawa!”

Koganegawa frowned. “Wait, Hinata, are you cheering him up or--?”

“What? Of course not! I’m chewing him out, duh!” Hinata whipped his head back to Hyakuzawa. “But, I guess if it cheers you up...well, that works, too.”

“Why do you want to make me feel better,” Hyakuzawa asked quietly. “Why do you even care? I could be playing against you next week.”

“Yeah.” Hinata let his grin sharpen and around him, everyone went still. “And I want to beat you at your best.”

Hyakuzawa swallowed, eyes widening.

Hinata cleared his throat, hopping back to his feet. “Anyway, so don’t worry that I’m not playing this week. Just work your hardest and try that thing we were talking about okay?” He saw a mop of bright white hair in the corner of the field. “Oh, hey, gotta go! I’ll be there Saturday, though, so play your best! I’ll be watching you!”

Hyakuzawa still hadn’t responded, staring after him when Hinata bounced off.

Korai had already gotten out his lunch, resting it and his thermos easily along the bleacher, when Hinata got to him.

“Hey,” Hinata beamed, “can I join you?”

Korai smiled. “Always, Shouyou.” He held out his lunch. “Want any? The elves packed extra."

Hinata shook his head. “Thanks, I’m good.”

Korai shoved some bread at him anyway. “Eat. You’re missing lunch out here, right?”

“Yeah, but, I’ll eat lunch later.” Hinata shrugged. “Quidditch is more exciting.”

Korai smacked his knuckles with his wand.

“OW!” Hinata rubbed his hand. “Why?”

“For saying stupid things,” Korai looked pointedly at the food. “Food’s energy. Energy’s  _ everything.  _ Don’t take care of yourself and you run past your limits; then, not even magic’s going to help you.” 

“Yeesh,” Hinata took the bread, “you make me sound like my little sister.”

“Yeah?” Korai grinned, grabbing his thermos. “Alright, fine, call it senior prerogative, then. I’m older than you. That means I know best.” He unscrewed the cap, taking a sip before his smile faded. “Your sister?”

Hinata grinned. “Yeah, Natsu just turned ten; she’s great.”

“That’s sweet,” Korai answered. “Being a good brother’s important.”

“You have a brother, too,” Hinata tilted his head. “Right?”

Korai tapped against his wand. “Yeah, but he’s not--he wasn’t....” He cut himself off and tried again. “This world didn’t work for him--it wasn’t right. So, now, it’s me” Hinata almost asked; but, whatever it was Korai shrugged it off quick and his smile was back, only a little tighter than before. “Hey, I’ve been meaning to talk to you. You know Oikawa, right?”

Hinata tilted his head. “Yeah.”

“Could you do me a favor?”

Hinata nodded immediately. “Sure!”

Korai laughed. “Okay, future reference, Shouyou, wait until you hear the favor before you agree, okay?” He dug in his bag, pulling out two boxes. “Here, take these.”

Hinata took them and, then, he stared. “Wait, are these?”

“Yeah, they’re the puzzle boxes from the first task.” Korai huffed. “Only, I have  _ no idea  _ how they’re supposed to work.” He pushed them over to Hinata. “So, here’s what I’m thinking. Oikawa’s got friends, right? He’s got people helping him.”

“Yeah,” Hinata confirmed because now that he was holding them, he thought he knew exactly what Suga was muttering about last tutoring session.

“Great, well, I don’t,” Korai said without any hesitation. “So, what I’m thinking is this. A trade. He can borrow both of mine so he gets both clues and, in exchange, he can tell me when he figures them out. Think it’ll work?”

“But, wait,” Hinata blinked, “how are  _ you  _ supposed to win, then?”

Korai looked incredibly unbothered. “I’ll figure something out. Ushijima’s the one in first place still. He’s the one to knock down.” He raised a brow. “Think Oikawa will accept the trade?”

Hinata considered that for a long second. “Yeah, I think he would. I can ask anyway.”

“Thanks.” Korai grinned. “What about you? Favor for a favor. Anything I can help you with?”

“You already gave me food,” Hinata pointed out.

“That’s so you don’t pass out on your broom,” Korai teased. “Come on, what have you been working on? Still Quidditch?”

“Yeah….,” Hinata smiled sheepishly, “and dueling, too. That one’s harder.”

“Okay, dueling I can help with.” Korai finished his lunch, folding his legs under him. “What’s going on?”

“I’m trying to learn shield charms.” Hinata hesitated. “Well, I mean I had the dueling elective last year. I know  _ basic  _ dueling charms, like the giant shield ones. But, those don’t hold for a lot of spells and, apparently, Komori said you can do smaller ones and put more power into them; but….,” he grimaced, “whenever I try, it doesn’t even go in the right spot.”

“What theory are you basing it off of,” Korai asked.

Hinata frowned. “Um, none? I saw Komori do it; I thought I’d just picture what he was doing.”

Korai looked at him and the smile faded. “So, no theory? You’re going off just instinct and power?”

“Yeah?” Hinata’s frown deepened. “What’s wrong with that? You mean like the books Professor Washijio assigns? Because I tried to read those and they were just  _ confusing _ . I thought I’d just do what I’ve been doing in Quidditch. I tried to read the theory books on that and it didn’t work until I tried it out so--”

“You learn by doing, I get it,” Korai had already gone still, expression flat in a way Hinata hadn’t seen. He huffed, running a hand roughly through his hair. “Listen to me, magic….isn’t like Quidditch. In Quidditch if you get something wrong, you lose the game. Magic….if you get something wrong, people could die, you could die.” 

Korai looked to the side. “Working off instinct and power is easy, trust me. If you have enough power, you think you can push it through any spell and it will be fine. But, instinct makes mistakes and magic is  _ dangerous.  _ Inherently, viciously. And the only thing that stands to control it is  _ you _ .” 

“Me?” 

Korai nodded. “Yeah, only you. Magic’s a force, a power. We try to control it--with theory, with wands, with spells. But, at the end of the day, we’re the only thing stopping it. And if  _ we  _ fail….” He sighed. “Don’t  _ ever  _ let magic control you, Shouyou. Okay? You can’t let yourself lose control--especially not if you’ve got power. Not  _ ever.  _ Promise?”

Hinata thought about the magic he felt whenever he used a spell, whenever he pulled for it and felt something different answer, something  _ bigger _ than him and infinitely more wild.

He didn’t….honestly, Hinata didn’t know how powerful he was.

It never seemed that important to think about--not as long as he could still do the spells he wanted to. That was all he needed to do, right? 

He knew he never really got tired. Not like Kenma did or Yachi or even Kageyama after a particularly hard practical lesson. He knew the breaks that the professors sometimes made them take mid-class always made Hinata restless and jittery and he didn’t really get why they had to stop when they had just gotten started.

He knew about the different stages of magical exhaustion. He knew that a few students always went too far and got sent to the Hospital Wing every year. He knew that the first few times he heard that, it seemed mind boggling and  _ amazing  _ and he’d asked Kenma what they could possibly doing to start to  _ run out  _ of magic faster than it could replenish. Magic like that had to be like blowing up the entire castle or something. He remembered Kenma telling him it was only basic charms and that felt….wrong.

Hinata could only remember feeling tired like  _ that _ once.

He remembered standing in the Founder’s Chamber with the walls about to collapse on top of them and Kageyama and Yachi were  _ so close  _ to being safe and all it took was Hinata holding everything back.

He remembered pulling and pulling until he finally felt something deeper, resting with his soul, and he remembered the magic feeling so, so heartachingly  _ hungry _ ….like it would devour Hinata himself if he let it.

That was first year.

Hinata was a fourth year now. The magic was more powerful. He  _ knew _ that in a way he didn’t even have to test. He didn’t know how powerful.

He fell silent.

When he looked up Korai was waiting for him to finish thinking.

Korai gave a small smile. “Magic gets more powerful when we get older, when it’s trained. Too young and we’re not developed enough to learn control--that’s why there’s accidental magic. Too old without learning control and the power gets too much to let itself be held back again. That’s why when a kid doesn’t want to go to Hogwarts, they bind the magic and erase the memories. Remember?”

Hinata nodded, picking at the edge of the bleacher and thinking back to a time he didn’t really think much about anymore, before Hogwarts, when Professor Takeda first told him he could be a wizard and it felt impossible to give up.

Korai cleared his throat, looking down and Hinata wondered if he was thinking about the same thing--the hopeless sort of wonder of first learning you could do magic. 

“Anyway,” Korai continued quietly. “That’s why manipulating spells without working off a theory is dangerous. You’re  _ lucky  _ if the only thing that happens is the spell failing.” He lifted his chin to the sky. His voice shifted--the quiet turning hard. “That’s why doing wandless magic is  _ insane,  _ not to mention wordless. It’s something for idiots and ego maniacs to obsess about because they’re so bloody determined to prove how  _ strong _ they are, they’ll risk tearing everything apart.” He rolled his eyes. “And then they’ll be praised for it, of course.”

Korai sighed. “Wands are a  _ control _ . Words are a  _ control _ . Just throwing all that away to look strong? Hoping your thoughts and impulses are enough to control it? It’s arrogant and selfish in every single worst way there is.” He flicked his wand and golden sparks ran along the side--just barely before Korai reigned them back in tightly as if still checking that he could. “It’s suicidal, practically. Or, maybe, homicidal, given the day.”

Hinata frowned, leaning forward. “You….wow, you really don’t like Ushijima, do you?”

Korai paused and, then, he smiled--abrupt like a sun breaking through storm clouds. “Actually, I don’t really have an opinion on Ushijima one way or another.” He shrugged. “I guess I feel sorry for him, more than anything. He looks like he has control on it now. I bet he thinks he always will. Maybe he’s even right, I don’t know for sure. But...if he’s wrong,” Korai shook his head. “Yeah, I feel sorry for him.” 

“Huh,” Hinata considered. “I don’t really think anyone else is thinking about it like that.”

“No, probably not.” Korai waved his hand. “Besides, I’m biased. I don’t like losing control of  _ anything _ , especially not my magic.” He grinned. “And, anyway, he’s just learning what someone else told him was good, probably. That’s what the tournament is, right? Being the representative for your school, your country.”

Hinata shrugged. “I think I’ve been using it more to work on Quidditch, honestly.”

Korai laughed, loud and booming. The sound stuck in Hinata’s chest until he was smiling back.

Korai suddenly clapped his hands. “Anyway, so theory for dueling! Here!” He grabbed some parchment from his bag and started scrawling down a list of books, seemingly off memory. “Okay, try these first.”

Hinata tilted his head. “You just know all these?”

Korai winked. “Yeah, I’ve spent a lot of time in libraries.”

“Really,” Hinata asked because….well, nothing about the smiling white haired boy seemed like he would do good in quiet places. But, then again, he was kind of starting to think  _ everyone  _ was underestimating how smart Korai was--Hinata included.

Korai laughed again. “Yeah, what? I can’t have hidden depths?”

Hinata smiled back. “Alright….um, thanks? I’m still not really good at reading.”

Korai nodded. “I know, that’s why you need a teacher.”

“I don’t really think Professor Washijo likes me that much,” Hinata confessed.

Korai rolled his eyes. “Alright, well, he’s not going to be the only one teaching you.”

Hinata tilted his head. “Then, who--”

“I am!” Korai pointed to himself. “I’m going to teach you dueling.”

Hinata stopped. Then, he stared.

And, finally, he processed.

“WAIT! REALLY?” Hinata beamed, launching forward at Korai and grabbing his shirt while the other boy just caught him, patting his back a bit awkwardly. “You’d do that? Seriously?”

Korai shrugged. “Sure.” His grin went sharp. “Don’t worry, I’m pretty good at it.”

“Thanks.” Hinata pulled back. “But...do you even like...have time? With the tournament?”

“Yeah, I’m not too busy.” He poked at the puzzle boxes. “Plus, I just gave the major bit to you. Or Oikawa, I guess.”

“What about Yule Ball,” Hinata asked. “Don’t you….I mean everyone’s talking about that.”

“The Yule Ball?” Korai winced and then grimaced. “I’m not going. I hate dances.”

Hinata was pretty sure the champions were supposed to start the Yule Ball actually. “Can you do that?”

“I’m a champion,” Korai said. “Can they stop me?”

Okay, Hinata couldn’t really say anything to that.

“So, anyway,” Korai stuck out his hand, “what do you say? Want a dueling teacher or not? Fair warning: I’m not going to go easy on you. Ever.”

Hinata didn’t even have to consider.

He shook his hand. “Do your worst. I want to know everything.”

And as Korai shook his hand hard, grinning back, Hinata had a thought.

A really traitorous thought Oikawa was definitely going to kill him for if he ever found out so Hinata made the rare, rare choice to keep it just in his head for once. Hinata  _ wanted  _ Oikawa to win, in a way that felt larger and nebulous and bigger than any one specific thought.

But Hinata thought…right now, at that moment, looking at the boy in front of him who stood like no one could stop him…..

Korai Hoshiumi was going to win the tournament. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

Half a day later and Iwaizumi was still annoyed.

And it was entirely Oikawa’s fault. No surprise there.

Oikawa was ridiculous. He was alternatively silly and obsessive and petty and sometimes an insane mix of all three of them. He pulled everyone in and caused them to orbit around him, whether they wanted to or not.  _ And  _ he was terrible about taking care of himself plus had a bad habit of brushing things off because he didn’t want Iwaizumi to talk about it.

Through the combined fortune and misfortune of growing up with him, Iwaizumi was well aware of exactly all of that.

The most annoying thing was that Oikawa had a habit of being right.

And, as much as Iwaizumi didn’t want to admit it, Oikawa was way better at predicting people than he was--especially when it came to secrets.

Which meant Oikawa might…..he  _ might _ ….have had a point that a lot of people apparently cared about the Yule Ball.

Which was stupid. They had bloody Howlers exploding over their breakfast every morning. The entire castle was still gossiping or sniping at each other to the point Iwaizumi was honestly surprised it hadn’t come down to duels. And, on top of everything, they had the second task literally two weeks after. Who cared about having to stuff into some ridiculous dress robes and go to a stupid dance when their classmates could litterally  _ be killed  _ if they didn’t figure out that bloody puzzle box in time?

Insane.

….and, okay, maybe he could kind of get why  _ some  _ people cared about it. People like Suga and Bokuto and maybe Kuroo. People who had someone they  _ wanted  _ to go with and were just waiting for an excuse to ask. And maybe part of him thought that it would be kind of nice, to spend an evening close with someone you wanted to be with, someone you thought had a cute laugh and made you feel warm, and wanted to be there with you, too.

So, yeah, maybe  _ that _ would be nice.

But, Iwaizumi didn’t have anyone like that and he was pretty sure no one thought about him like that either. 

And he had better things to think about like making sure Oikawa didn’t bloody lose a limb or something even if he was an annoying asshole and it was  _ entirely  _ his fault that Iwaizumi kept worrying about this in the first place.

Iwaizumi was annoyed and he  _ didn’t  _ have anyone like that and that used to be fine a few hours ago before Oikawa made a few teasing comments and now Iwaizumi felt like there was something missing. Like he was  _ lacking,  _ like everyone else was leaving him behind because, Merlin, did everyone else have someone like that? What did that even feel like? Who could even tell?

While he was too busy thinking about how he was going to murder Oikawa somehow  _ without _ letting him figure out that he got in his head, he almost missed someone calling him.

“Iwaizumi?”

Iwaizumi looked up to find Kiku Imamura, a seventh year Gryffindor girl that he vaguely knew from being partnered with her in his N.E.W.T Herbology class.

“Oh, hey, Imamura, what’s up?” He rubbed the back of his neck, thinking through what she could want. “I checked up on the plant after lunch, Shimada said it was good to start pruning soon.”

Imamura laughed and Iwaizumi had a second to think it was kind of pretty. “Thanks, Iwaizumi, you really are the best Herbology partner. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something else.”

He frowned. “Yeah?”

She took a deep breath, letting it out in a grin. “I wondered if you’d like to go to Yule Ball with me?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> Thank ya'll for all your support! You guys rock! Please, oh please don't hate me for this chapter end when you still got the next few chapters to hate me more for....mwhahahaha
> 
> Next Chapter: Dates  
> Post Date: Dec. 19-20  
> Yule Ball in T-Minus 2 chapters (not counting this one)


	18. Dates

_ “Iwa-chan!” Oikawa patched on a smile and slammed his book shut a little too quickly as Iwaizumi slid in across from him.  _

_ Oikawa held his breath, discreetly laying the sleeve of his robe over the book….until he noticed that Iwaizumi wasn’t even looking at the table at all, instead glaring up at the sky where the owls were just starting to fly in. _

_ Oikawa rolled his eyes. “I told you, Iwa-chan. Headmaster Ukai and Irihata fixed it; none of the Howlers are going to get through anymore. Quit being paranoid!” _

_ Iwaizumi grumbled under his breath, but obligingly stopped scowling at the ceiling like an eleven year old curmudgeon--further proving that he clearly needed Oikawa in his life and Oikawa’s self-described fabulous read on social cues. _

_ “It never hurts to be careful,” Iwaizumi muttered. _

_ “It’s been a month since the last one got through. It’s fine,” Oikawa shot back. “What you should be more concerned about is little Tobio-chan,  _ obviously.  _ As it seems our poor neglected mentee has sadly forgotten how to read and write. Probably due to utter anguish at missing me. Understandable, definitely; but, unfortunately, also the only explanation on why we haven’t gotten  _ any  _ letters from him.” _

_ Which wasn’t bothering Oikawa at all. Not one bit. _

_ “Maybe he developed taste and got a better mentor.” Iwaizumi said. _

_ Oikawa kicked at his ankles. _

_ “If it’s really bothering you, just talk to him when we’re back home next month.” Iwaizumi huffed. “It’s Tobio. The kid’s not exactly talkative.” _

_ Oikawa pouted; but, reluctantly dropped it. _

_ “Anyway, I’m going to go water our Herbology assignment. Merlin knows you’ll just kill it.” Iwaizumi stood up. “So, don’t….I don’t know do anything that makes people want to punch you.” _

_ Oikawa fluttered his eyes innocently. “Like what? I’m perfect, Iwa-chan!” _

_ “Like that.” Iwaizumi nodded. “Yeah, just don’t do that and you should only annoy people the normal amount. Sound good?” _

_ Oikawa stuck his tongue out. “Rude, Iwa-chan!” _

_ Iwaizumi grinned. “By the way, what’s the book?” _

_ Oikawa’s back straightened. “What book, Iwa-chan? There’s a lot of books, I’m very literate, you know?” _

_ “The book you were hiding under your sleeve when I sat down, dummy,” Iwaizumi said. _

_ “Oh. That book.” Oikawa sighed, lifting his sleeve. “Just our Transfiguration book. We got a test tomorrow, you know?” _

_ “I do know. We already studied for it.” Iwaizumi gave him a weird look. “You really that worried about it? You got all Os on the last quizzes.” _

_ Oikawa shrugged. “Well, it never hurts to be more prepared, right?” _

_ “....I guess,” Iwaizumi was still frowning. “You stayed up late studying, didn’t you? That’s why you were hiding it?” _

_ Oikawa winced. “Only a few hours. Promise.” _

_ “Dummy,” Iwaizumi said but the sigh was almost fond. “Don’t worry about it. We can study it more tonight if it’ll make you feel better.” _

_ Oikawa pushed down the nagging sense of guilt in favor of his go-too---aggravating cheer. “Aww, Iwa-chan! How sweet, always looking out for me!” _

_ Iwaizumi huffed. “Nevermind, I hope you fail!” _

_ “You don’t mean that,” Oikawa sing songed even as Iwaizumi was already stomping away. _

_ Oikawa kept up the smile the entire time before, finally, getting to turn back to his book. _

_ Until two other first years sat at the table next to him because Oikawa’s life was horrible and  _ apparently  _ the Great Hall wasn’t a great place to quietly read.  _

_ And the worst part is they were loud! And they were Iwaizumi’s roommates so he couldn’t even glare at them! _

_ The shorter brown haired one--what was his name?--sighed forlornly, laying his head in his hands. “Do you think he’s a veela? Maybe that’s why!” _

_ “No,” quietly said Asahi, the shy giant that Oikawa still couldn’t believe was a first year, “I don’t think so.” _

_ “He could be a veela.” Daichi, that was it. “He’s got the hair, you know? All silver and….perfect.” _

_ “You could try talking to him,” Asahi suggested. _

_ “Are you crazy?!” Daichi hissed, voice cracking on the last syllable. He shook his head firmly. “No way, you never tell someone you like them. What if he doesn’t like me back?” Then, his head collapsed back on the table with a moan. “No, this is my life now. I’m doomed to die alone.” _

_ Asahi patted his back, uncertain. “You have me.” _

_ “Yeah,” Daichi squinted open an eye. “Asahi, when you fall in love, don’t forget about me, okay?” _

_ Asahi blushed bright red, looking down and pulling awkwardly at his sleeves. “Don’t worry,” he mumbled, “I don’t think anyone’s ever going to fall in love with me.” _

_ Daichi glared. _

_ “What,” Asahi asked. _

_ Daichi poked him in the shoulder. _

_ “Ow.” Asahi complained halfheartedly. “What was that for? _

_ “One, for being negative, Two, this is my doomed love time, Asahi,” Daichi told him. “We can handle yours later.”  _

_ Asahi gave a small smile back. “Oh, got it. Well, maybe we can both be alone forever. Together?” _

_ “That may work.” Daichi thought before nodding. “Okay, that’s our new plan. At least, it’ll be peaceful.” _

_ “Shake on it,” Asahi held out his hand. _

_ “Deal.” Daichi shook his hand. _

_ One second passed. _

_ Two. _

_ “But, he’s so perfect, Asahi,” Daichi moaned, pulling at his hair. “I really, really think he might be a veela!” _

_ Ugh, nope, Oikawa was done. _

_ He grabbed his bag and headed to the library, firmly deciding that he was never, ever going to get a crush ever. They sounded terrible and apparently made you sort of pathetic--all things Oikawa was firmly against. _

_ He’d just date someone that was already in love with him--no pining or messy crushes at all. _

_ How hard could that be? _

_ When he got closer to the library, he pulled out his book and tsked. The charm was already fading, dark brown showing through the fading green that mimicked their old transfiguration book. _

_ He really did need to look up some better illusion charms. _

_ A moment more and the cover had completely faded. _

The Giant’s War: From Beginning to Tragedy.

_ He slipped it back in his bag, along with the memory book already filled with old  _ Daily Prophet _ articles. Iwa-chan...well, Iwa-chan already had a bad habit of worrying too much. Really, Oikawa was doing him a favor keeping his little side project a secret. _

_ And, even more…..Oikawa was tired of not knowing anything. _

_ So, he’d just know everything instead. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


ooooooo

Daichi was feeling more than a bit warm under his collar, pressed as he was back against one of the castle’s alcoves. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Hmmm,” Suga looked up from under his eye lashes, smiling in the way that said he knew  _ exactly  _ what Daichi meant, “looking at you like what? Oh, one sec, I think you’re tie’s crooked.”

Daichi really didn’t think it was. He didn’t say that, though.

Because, then, there were hands at his chest, wrapping around the cloth and pulling him just a few inches closer and Daichi sorta, kinda forgot how speech worked.

Suga smirked in his periphery, patting the tie back down and letting his hands stay there. “Alright, you look  _ perfect. _ ”

“We’re going to be late for breakfast,” Daichi muttered, running a hand behind Suga’s neck and pulling him in anyway.

“Why do you say that?” Suga’s eyes widened in a way too polished to be real. “Almost forgot. I have a note for you.”

Daichi raised a brow. “A note?”

“Yep!” 

Suga handed it over to him and took one firm step back--which really should have been the first warning.

The second warning was the almost fluorescent pink envelope; but, unfortunately, Daichi ignored all of said warnings because he was, in his words, “a trusting and kind boyfriend” and, in Tsukishima’s words, “ridiculously whipped.”

Which meant he really wasn’t expecting opening the note to have bright puffs of red and gold smoke blow in his face and illusionary songbirds circle his head. “Ack,  _ why _ , Suga?”

Suga grinned like the Cheshire cat. “Read it!”

Daichi looked down.

_Will you go to Yule Ball with me?_ _Yes_ _No_

“You’re supposed to circle one,” Suga added helpfully.

Daichi gave him a look, trying to pretend he wasn’t biting down on a laugh. “I’m your boyfriend. You could’ve just asked.”

“So, you’re saying you don’t like it,” Suga asked, looking entirely too innocent.

Daichi pulled him in because he couldn’t help it and Suga’s smile always tasted even better than it looked. And, honestly, because it was still mind blowing--would always be amazing--when Suga threaded one hand up into Daichi’s hair and kissed him back.

It was a feeling that Daichi wanted to live with forever.

He pulled back just enough to lean his head against Suga’s. “I love it. I love you, too.”

“Yeah?” Suga wound his fingers around the tie that was  _ definitely  _ crooked now. “So, will you be my date for Yule Ball?”

Daichi laughed. “Well, since you pulled out the songbirds, I guess I better.” He tipped Suga’s chin up. “Hey, are you sure you’re not a veela?”

Suga rolled his eyes. “Yes, just like I was sure the last time you asked.” Then, he winked. “Also, I love you, too.”

Daichi smiled. “Really sure? Because the hair--”

Suga tugged him back in before he could finish.

  
  
  
  
  
  


ooooooo

“There’s no justice in this cruel, cruel world, is there,” Oikawa asked, not really expecting an answer.

“No,” Kuroo answered anyway.

“I like to think so,” Bokuto said just as cheerfully. “But, like because we make it? Does that make sense? Is this like one of those moral argument things? I’ve always wanted to have one of those.”

“No, this is Oikawa being overdramatic,” Iwaizumi said.

“Oh.” Bokuto pouted. “Again?”

Oikawa glared at all of them. “I’ve never been dramatic a day in my life.” They stared at him. “Shut up, this is cause for drama! Iwa-chan got a date to the Yule Ball before any of us  _ and _ I had to hear about it from the rumor mill because  _ someone  _ didn’t even bother to tell us! This is clearly cruel and unnusual torture that deserves drama.”

“It only happened yesterday,” Iwaizumi grumbled, trying to pretend he wasn’t blushing. “When was I supposed to say anything?”

Bokuto beamed, punching him in the shoulder. “Hey, hey, cool! Who is it?”

“Kiku Imamura,” Iwaizumi said. “She’s my Herbology partner.”

“The seventh year?” Kuroo nodded. “Nice, she’s cute.”

Iwaizumi’s blush deepened while Oikawa squawked indignantly.

“So, no one is betrayed by this indignantly,” he demanded. “Didn’t we agree that all dates should be first confirmed with a long and proper vetting process? Isn’t that the first rule of our friendship?”

“Um, no,” Bokuto tried.

“What if she’s a murderer,” Oikawa continued undaunted. “Or, I don’t know, a tax evader? These are serious concerns, people, that demand answers.”

“You know, I got a date this morning,” Kuroo drawled, “and I don’t see you making as near as big a deal about it. I’m hurt.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Because everyone already knew you were asking Kenma.”

Kuroo winced, rubbing the back of his neck. “Uh, I’m going with Keina Imai, actually.”

The rest of them pulled up short.

Bokuto tilted his head. “Huh?”

“Not like-- _ ugh _ ,” Kuroo groaned, “her parents are working with my dad on a new Centaur land rights amendment. They all thought it would make good publicity with all the press already here for the tournament.” He sighed. “Besides, I couldn’t have gone with Kenma. What if someone got a picture and put it in the paper? Then, my dad would see.”

Iwaizumi frowned. “Wait, did you tell Kenma?”

“Didn’t need to, he already knows how dad is.” Kuroo waved away the concern. “Don’t worry, he’ll be fine with it.”

Iwaizumi shrugged.

“Okay, great,” Oikawa continued on his main pursuit, “so, maybe we don’t need to vet Kuroo’s weird political match up, but--”

“We’re not ‘vetting’ anyone,” Iwaizumi interrupted. “Find your own date.”

“I don’t know,” Kuroo said contemplatively, “Imai is vicious--like in the best way. You know like she could probably decapitate me and get away with it, that kind of thing. You can vet her if you want.”

Oikawa shook his head. “Who has the time? Anyway--”

“Akaashi got asked out, too.  _ Twice. _ ” Bokuto frowned before brightening. “But, he said ‘no’, so, you think I’ve still got a chance?”

“Thought he didn’t like dances,” Kuroo said.

Bokuto slumped again. “He doesn’t. So, that’s probably why he said no, right?”

“Nah, maybe he just didn’t get asked by the right person.” Kuroo clapped him on the back. “Trust me, we’ll definitely get you that date.”

Suga dropped down beside them, late and more than a bit mussed. He was also grinning widely.

“Well, don’t you look chuffed,” Oikawa remarked.

“Is chuffed really a word,” Kuroo asked. “Like do real people actually use it?”

Oikawa turned up his nose. “I just used it, didn’t I?”

“I’d hesitate to call you a real person.”

Oikawa sighed. “The depths of my betrayals truly know no bounds.”

“See, that’s why. Are you even real?” Kuroo said. “Or are you like a bunch of hyperboles stuffed in a robe that decided to be a wizard one day?”

Oikawa threw a piece of bread at him. “Screw you.”

“I am chuffed.” Suga beamed. “Thank you for noticing. I also just got a date for the Yule Ball.”

“Ugh,” Oikawa’s head whacked against the table. “The bloody Yule Ball. What ever happened to just being a bunch of charming, eligible bachelors enjoying the finer things in life like….I don’t know, trying not to get murdered by professors. The good old days!”

“Maybe next year,” Suga said, faking conciliatory. 

“Merlin, I hope not,” Kuroo muttered.

Oikawa huffed. “Alright,  _ fine,  _ but, it’s my turn with the puzzle box! Which means I’m going to the library where  _ no one _ talks about balls or dates or anything! So, there!”

And, with that, he turned away, purposefully letting his robes billow dramatically behind him.

“Well, at least he’s having fun,” Kuroo commented.

“And not stressing out about wordless and wandless magic for once,” Suga agreed. “I think it’s a good thing.”

“Huh,” Bokuto rubbed his chin, “should we be worried?”

“No,” Iwaizumi said flatly. “It’s Oikawa. He’ll have a date by the end of the day and, then, he’ll stop being weird….well, less weird.” He rolled his eyes. “I don’t know why he even cares who got a date first.”

Suga hummed and didn’t say anything as he started grabbing breakfast.

  
  
  
  
  
  


ooooooo

“The Yule Ball,” Kageyama said the same way others said ‘dung beetles’.

“Yes,” Yachi said. “I think you should go.”

Kageyama stared at her. “Why?”

“Well,” Yachi blew a stray hair out of her face, “one, because it’s a dance and it’s supposed to be fun. Two, because it’s the Yule Ball which means we’ll only be invited to it probably once in our  _ entire lives  _ and it would be a shame to miss out on it. And, three, because I’d like you there because you’re one of my best friends.”

Kageyama frowned. “Ugh.”

“I’m not asking you to get a date or anything,” Yachi rushed to say, “not if you don’t want one. I’m sure Lev’s going and Hi--um, and I am. We can all be there for each other. And I just thought that….well, the Yule Ball is special, isn’t it? I think it will be good for you to go.”

“Good?” Kageyama narrowed his eyes.

Yachi blushed. “Yeah, good. I think everyone in our year is going and most everyone in the upper years, too. And I guess…,” she fidgeted a bit, “I don’t want you to be left out. I know you don’t really care about the dancing or anything; but, there’s dinner and a band and it’s not all dates--not if you don’t want it to be--I think a lot of people are going as friends! We can even go together!” She sighed. “I guess I just don’t want you to miss it and regret it and...I don’t know, I get the feeling that you would if I didn’t at least ask.”

Kageyama didn’t say anything immediately, instead poking at his breakfast while he thought. He was pretty sure what Yachi wasn’t saying was that she’d be worried about him. The Yule Ball was late at night which meant Kageyama couldn’t even do Quidditch, which probably also meant just sitting in a dorm room that already felt too quiet without Hinata chattering at him. Not that Hinata had even been there lately. Not like Hinata wasn’t too busy with all his dumb new friends that he somehow attracted like flies. Not like Kageyama kinda sorta maybe was starting to think Hinata might be avoiding the dorm, too, like maybe it hurt him not talking to Kageyama, too. Which didn’t even make sense, of course, because Hinata was the one who’d left. Hinata didn’t need him, apparently.

Anyway, the dorm would probably be even quieter during the dance without even his other roommates there to try to distract him.

So, yeah, maybe Yachi had a point being worried. 

Kageyama finally shrugged. “Okay, sure.”

Yachi brightened. “Really?”

“Yeah, I don’t really care either way,” Kageyama agreed. He pointed his fork at her. “You shouldn’t go with me, though. I thought you wanted to ask the library assistant girl.”

Yachi immediately turned a bright, brilliant red--so red, Kageyama was a bit concerned medically. “O-oh, well, Kiyoko is--you know--gorgeous and smart and funny and amazing. And, anyway, Kiyoko’s probably has already been asked out tons of times! She doesn’t want to be asked out by me! In fact, she’d probably think it was awkward! And, then, she’d think I was awkward. And, then, we wouldn’t get to talk in the library, anymore. Which means she probably wouldn’t help me research! Which….which probably means something bad would happen and I wouldn’t be able to go in the library and, then, we could all get killed or maimed or….,” she breathed out, “the point is that I can’t ask her to the dance. For the good of all of us.”

Kageyama gave her as unimpressed a look as he possibly could--which was normally pretty effective.

Yachi whined, hunkering down in her seat. “Okay, okay, fine, I’ll try….if she doesn’t already have a date by the end of the week, I’ll try then, alright?” She pointed at him. “But, then, you have to go to Yule Ball, got it? I need someone there to catch me in case I pass out from nerves.”

Kageyama stuck out his hand. “Deal.”

Yachi shook it. “Deal.” 

Then, she shuddered. “I still need to figure out how to ask her. I don’t want anything too big. Nothing like--”

“Hey, guys!” Lev plopped down at the table, grinning maniacally. “Here, hold this!”

And with that, he shoved something in both of their hands and hopped off.

Kageyama stared down at it. “....is this….?”

“He wouldn’t….,” Yachi said, unconvincingly with the two giant rockets held in their hands.

Kageyama looked up to see Lev exchanging a hand signal with Alisa and one of her friends across the hall, armed with the exact same rockets they were holding.

“He would,” Kageyama said like an omen.

He absolutely would.

He did.

The second Yaku stepped into the Great Hall, the rockets exploded in a rush of magical fire and fireworks that set off in a chain reaction all down the hall. The first years screamed, diving under the tables. The older students--far,  _ far  _ too used to this shit via Hanamaki and Matsukawa--continued with their breakfast.

The entire hall was covered in sparks of gold and brilliant red, all with the words,  _ YAKU, COME TO YULE BALL WITH ME?  _ in silver glitter right above a crudely drawn snake and eagle surrounded by hearts.

As the fireworks’ noise finally faded, the Great Hall rested in the utter silence that was normally associated with dropped bombs.

Lev was ginning in the middle, arms spread right in front of the professors table. “Ta-da!”

Yaku stood at the other end, mouth hanging open and fists quietly clenching and unclenching. “You…you….”

Kageyama and Yachi winced along with the Great Hall as they all waited for the yelling to start. From somewhere in the back, Kageyama saw Hanamaki pull out a camera.

“You,” Yaku hissed out before his mouth spread out in a wobbly smile, “you’ve really been working on your Potions’ readings, haven’t you?”

_ What,  _ thought the Great Hall.

“What,” said Kageyama. Yachi was just staring.

Lev beamed. “Yeah! Did you like it?”

Yaku nodded jerkily, wiping at his eyes and trying to pretend he wasn’t. “Those fireworks were specially made, weren’t they? You had to mix both charms and potions?”

_ “What,” _ Kageyama said a lot more frantically as both Yachi and him started checking their arms for traces of magical burns. There were surprisingly few--and minor ones at that.

Lev, meanwhile, only had eyes for Yaku. “Yeah, I’ve been working on them for months. So...will you go to Yule with me?”

Yaku tackled him to the ground, which was honestly a bit more what Kageyama expected...before the kissing started….and didn’t really stop.

The rest of the Great Hall turned away quickly.

At the professor’s table, Irihata sighed, shaking his head at Lev. “Fine, but, you’re still getting detention.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


ooooooo

“Oh, cool,” Hinata bounced down at the library table, “I need to talk to you!”

Oikawa tsked, not looking up from his puzzle clue box thing that still seemed entirely puzzle-like and not very clue-like in Hinata’s perspective.

Hinata wisely refrained from commenting.

“It’s a library, Hinata,” Oikawa said. “Talking, in general, is not particularly encouraged.”

Hinata rolled his eyes, casting a quick privacy charm that he’d read about and faintly pleased when it actually worked. “There. I need to talk to you.”

Oikawa actually looked up. “Was that Silencing Sphere Charm? That’s supposed to be fifth year or above.”

Hinata beamed. “Yep. I’ve been working on it!”

Oikawa hummed, finally setting aside the box. “ _ Fine,  _ I suppose since you’ve gone to the effort, I guess I can spare a few moments. Fair warning, if we’re gearing up for one of our  _ usual chats _ ,” he put weight on the words, “I’m in an absolutely terrible mood, which means I get to be the cynical one this time.”

Hinata cocked his head. “Are you normally not?”

Oikawa’s eye twitched. “....more cynical, then. What do you want?”

“This.” Hinata reached in his bag, dumping Korai’s two cubes on the table. “Now, are you interested?”

Oikawa’s eyes widened, leaning in to poke at them as if making sure they were the real thing. “Where did you get these?” His eyes flicked up. “To be honest, Hinata, if you’ve decided to pick up larceny, I suppose I’ll cover for you; but, you don’t really seem the type.”

Hinata rolled his eyes. “Korai gave them to me.”

“Why?”

“Because he knows I know you and wanted to set up a trade,” Hinata explained. “He said you’re more likely to figure it out then him; so, if he gave you both of them, maybe you’d figure them all out. That way you both get the clues. Win-win, right?”

Oikawa narrowed his eyes in that particular way he did and, ugh, it was like Hinata could see the gears turning to make things way more complicated than they needed to be.

Hinata rested his head in his hands and waited.

“What’s the catch,” Oikawa started with.

“I don’t really think there is one.” Hinata shrugged. “It just seems like a good deal, honestly?”

Oikawa looked unconvinced. “So, Hoshiumi is seriously just trusting  _ both  _ of his clues to an absolute stranger--no worse, to competition! And, then, he’s just taking my word that I’ll tell him. What if I don’t? What if I lie to screw him over?”

Hinata looked at him. “Are you?”

“Of course not, I don’t need to.” Oikawa huffed. “But, that’s not the point. The point is I  _ could.  _ Anyone could.”

“Yeah,” Hinata smiled helplessly, “sorry, Oikawa, I just really don’t think Korai’s the kind of guy that worries about that kind of stuff. So, do you want the boxes or not?”

Oikawa pulled the boxes towards. “Oh, I’m definitely using them.” He tapped his wand against the table. “You  _ sure  _ he didn’t mention anything else? Maybe Unbreakable Vows? Illegal use of veritaserum, possibly?”

Hinata held back shaking his head and decided to go with the way more fun option instead.

He stood up, conforming his face into as close to a solemn expression as he could manage, and patted Oikawa on the shoulder. “You should really trust people more, Oikawa.”

Oikawa glared up at him.

Hinata broke, finally grinning back.

“Hinata.”

“Yeah?”

“Go away,” he ordered.

Hinata laughed, grabbing his bag and walking backwards, breaking the charm as he did. “You’re welcome!”

“You’re such a little terror,” Oikawa complained, making shooing motions. “How does no one else realize what an absolute pest you are. Get away from me before your optimism gives me hives.”

Feeling happy and that all was right in the world, Hinata glanced around the library and decided that--while he was here--he might as well start on the books Korai had mentioned. 

He was still trying to find a good empty table when he found Kenma, confirming that yep, this morning was definitely going great.

“Kenma,” Hinata sat down across from him, “can I study with you?”

Kenma gave him a faint smile. “Sure, I thought you’d be at breakfast.”

“Nah, I ate early. I wanted to get to the Quidditch field before dawn when it’s still clear.” 

Hinata sighed wistfully--he really didn’t get why more people didn’t love the mornings, the Quidditch field always looked the best covered in dew and early morning sunrise. Especially because a few of the other guys had started joining him early, too--which was also possibly bad because Goshiki and Haykuzawa definitely looked like they were going to fall off their brooms that early in the morning. Like today when they were talking about--

“Oh, right,” Hinata looked up at Kenma, “hey, will you be my date for Yule Ball?” 

Kenma stared at him, looking entirely bewildered.

“Like a friend date,” Hinata clarified brightly. “It’ll be fun!”

Kenma blinked again, still staring. 

Hinata continued talking. “I just think the dance sounds really, really cool, you know? And I mean I’m not  _ that  _ great at dancing; but, Natsu and I always liked to make up our own stuff listening to music and, wow, I haven’t gotten to do that in forever. And you’re like, you know, my best friend--well, and Lev who’s going to ask Yaku, and Yachi who wants to ask Shimizu, and Kageyama who we’re still  _ ugh,  _ you know? And I thought since Kuroo was going with Imai, you might want to--”

“What,” Kenma interrupted sharply.

Hinata stopped. “Which part what?”

Kenma was watching him carefully. “Kuroo’s going with who, did you say?”

“Keina Imai,” Hinata repeated. “Yeah, apparently, he just asked her this morning. Misaki saw it and told Watari, who told Hyakuzawa, who told me so,” he cut himself off, frowning as Kenma’s particularly blank expression processed, “....oh. I thought...sorry, Kenma, I thought he’d probably told you already.”

Kenma smiled faintly. “He must not have gotten around to it yet. Go ahead, Shouyou.”

“....um,” Hinata winced, “are you okay?”

“Yes,” Kenma said, tone utterly expressionless, “go ahead, Shouyou.”

“Well, anyway,” Hinata started again awkwardly, “I just thought it would be fun to go with you. If you want to, I mean? I don’t know if you really like dances. So, don’t feel like you have to or anything.”

Kenma sighed, shaking his head and momentarily clearing away whatever flat oddness was going on behind his eyes. “Shouyou, are you sure you don’t want to go with someone  _ else _ ?”

Hinata tilted his head.

“Like someone romantically,” Kenma emphasized. “Like someone who has a crush on you?”

“Oh.” Hinata laughed. “Don’t worry about that, Kenma, I’m pretty sure I’d know if someone had a crush on me.”

Kenma was staring at him like he was missing something. “....Shouyou, I got to the Quidditch practices, too.”

“Yeah, Quidditch practice is amazing,” Hinata said, confused. “But, I thought we were talking about Yule Ball?”

Kenma’s mouth twitched in what might have been an aborted laugh. “Are you  _ sure  _ you can’t think of anyone,  _ anyone  _ that might want to ask you to the Yule Ball?

Hinata scratched his head. “Not really. Like who?”

Kenma leaned back, his face doing that weird thing that Hinata recognized from whenever he was watching Lev flounder and still judging if he was really worthy of his assistance….or if it would be more satisfying to do nothing at all and watch how it played out.

Hinata honestly didn’t know why people thought Kageyama’s face could be  _ that  _ scary; Kenma was the one that was terrifying.

“Um, Kenma,” Hinata said. “It’s okay if no one has a crush on me. I don’t really mind. Besides, what’s more fun than spending the night with my friend?”

Kenma’s face immediately cleared out like he’d made a decision and Hinata had the strangest thought of a falling guillotine blade and screaming.

But, for Hinata, Kenma just smiled fondly. “You’re right, Shouyou, I would love to be your Yule Ball date.”

Hinata beamed.

Kenma could be terrifying; but, he really was a great friend.

  
  
  
  
  
  


ooooooo

Asahi looked absolutely terrified. “I’m telling you he just appeared there!”

“There has to be someone else you can tell this to,” Tsukishima said, practically to no one since Asahi continued on anyway.

“I went to go get a nap,” Asahi laid out the events, “and there was no one else in the room and, then, when I woke up, Flumpy was just  _ there.  _ Do you think he can apparate?”

“You could tell  _ anyone  _ else, really,” Tsukishima complained. “We have to have more sympathetic friends.”

“And the worst part of it was I swear he was trying to bite my fingers. I think he was trying to eat me!” Asahi leaned in with wide eyes, lowering his voice to a hiss. “Do you think he was? What if flobberlumps eat werewolves.”

“Actually, all of our friends are more sympathetic,” Tsukishima begged. “I’m literally your worst choice.”

“So, I ran away, of course,” Asahi said. “But, then, Noya was there and he asked me if I was busy and he just looked so happy so I couldn’t say anything then--”

“Um,” said the savior of Tsukishima’s sanity.

Tsukishima met his hero’s eyes with hope again. “Thank you.”

Yamaguchi gave him a small distracted smile in return. “Asahi, do you think I could borrow Tsuki for a minute?”

“Oh….okay,” Asahi looked between them, brows knitting together in a way Tsukishima wasn’t even bothering to pick apart. “ _ Oh.  _ Sure, go ahead, Tadashi.”

“Thanks.” Yamaguchi said, ears going faintly pink as he grabbed Tsukishima’s arm and pulled him down the hall. 

Tsukishima let himself be pulled easily. “You saved me. I thought I’d have to move on to  _ condolences  _ soon.”

“The horror,” Yamaguchi joked with half his usual spirit.

“I’m sure it would be scarring,” Tsukishima agreed.

Yamaguchi stopped them in a quiet corner of the castle.

“Ah, so you actually did want to talk,” Tsukishima said. “I wondered if you were just giving me an excuse.”

Yamaguchi rubbed the back of his neck, the pink on his ears blushing to red. “It will only take a few minutes.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “It’s fine, Yamaguchi. It’s not like I’m in a hurry to go back. What do you want to talk about? I’m  _ not  _ helping with Quidditch again anytime soon. Noya practically won’t shut up about it already.”

“It’s not Quidditch,” Yamaguchi assured.

“Then, what is it?”

“I wondered…,” Yamaguchi took a breath and looked up to meet his eyes, “I wondered if you’d like to go to Yule Ball with me?”

Silence.

A calm part of Tsukishima’s mind reflected that it was kind of funny. Tsukishima never understood what people meant when they said the world stopped. How overly dramatic. As if the world really cared about their petty little problems.

The world stopped.

Or at least Tsukishima’s did.

Tsukishima wet his lips to give himself time to pretend his heart wasn’t hammering in his chest with enough force to make his ris ache, that he didn’t feel almost light headed and shaky like the ground was less steady beneath him.

“As friends,” Tsukishima asked because he had to make sure.

Yamaguchi hesitated and everything was almost alright.

But, then, Yamaguchi’s back straightened and his lip firms and Tsukishima didn’t know why he’d ever expected anything different. Tadashi was a Gryffindor, after all. 

“No, not as friends.” Yamaguchi smiled. “Well, not just as friends. I wondered if you wanted go as a date.” He hesitated before the courage returned and his eyes pierced up like a spear. “I like you, Tsuki. As more than a friend.”

_ Why would you do something careless like that,  _ Tsukishima lashed out internally; but, that was probably petulant.

He felt petulant, though. He felt like the ground was sinking below him and that every foundation he’d built was crumbling apart. He felt like a first year again, expecting the worst as he wondered why his best friend kept leaving him behind. He felt like a seven year old, like a ten year old, like a thirteen year old, constantly watching from the sidelines as his brother chased dreams too large to come true only to fall back to the earth defeated. He felt like Yamaguchi might as well have just said he was leaving, why drag it out with a painful in between. He felt….

He felt absolutely terrified.

“No.”

He didn’t even realize he’d spoken until Yamaguchi’s eyes widened.

Tsukishima’s heart beat even faster.

“Oh.” Yamaguchi breathed. “Okay, Tsuki, I understand.”

“It’s not--,” Tsukishima rushed to speak, “you know most teenage relationships don’t last, anyway.” Yamaguchi winced but Tsukishima continued on heedless, he kept talking like the words would fall out anyway even if he tried to stop them. “Could be a month or a year or...the point is they don’t last. How could they? People are idiots, they rush from one thing to another and forget all the more important things they leave behind. How--”

“You really don’t have to explain, Tsuki,” Yamaguchi interrupted him, “I get it.”

But Tsukishima  _ did  _ need to explain.

Because how could Tsukishima possibly risk the oldest friend he had in something as short-lived as dating could be.

Because Tsukishima was logical and rational above else, because he knew the statistics and knew how unlikely it was to be an exception, no matter how much he may want it.

Because so many romances fizzled flat too early, were regretted, viewed as mistakes, and Tsukishima never wanted Tadashi to look at him and just see a mistake and regret.

Because Tadashi was the most important person in his life.

Because the feelings in Tsukishima’s chest would fade like they were supposed to, like Tadashi’s would, too.

Because Tsukishima could be happy with the life he had--forever if losing it was the alternative.

Because the further you reached for things impossible, the harder it would hurt when you fell.

Because, because, because, because…

Because Tsukishima was terrified. 

And Tsukishima  _ did  _ need to explain; but, he couldn’t. Not without giving away far too much at the same time.

Yamaguchi’s ears weren’t red anymore; but, his smile was fake. Tsukishima thought that was even worse.

“It’s really alright, Tsuki,” Yamaguchi reassured like Tsukishima was the one who needed sympathy. “I knew you’d probably say no when I asked. I just thought...well, no harm in trying, right?”

_ Yes,  _ Tsukishima wanted to say,  _ there’s so much to harm in trying. _

“You can forget I said anything,” Yamaguchi told him, already turning away.

Tsukishima caught his wrist on impulse and Yamaguchi froze under him, looking up in surprise.

“We’re….,” Tsukishima swallowed, “we’re still okay, right?”

Yamaguchi’s face softened, mouth turning up in a smile only a trace wistful. “Yeah, Kei, I told you. You don’t have to worry. We’ll always be fine. I won’t let something like a crush get in the way of that.”

Tsukishima breathed out.

He let go of Yamaguchi’s wrist.

“Okay,” Tsukishima agreed.

Yamaguchi smiled at him as he left.

  
  
  
  
  
  


ooooooo

Yamaguchi kept up his smile all the way down the hall and halfway to the dorms, all the way to a quiet part of the castle without even the paintings to watch.

And, then, he let it fall. He leaned his head back against the wall and ordered himself not to cry over something small like this.

It didn’t feel small.

It kind of felt like breaking.

But, that was ridiculous.

He’d already assumed Kei would say no, had planned for it, had feared worse actually--not that Tsukishima was a bad person, of course, just a blunt one that sometimes forgot the way that words could hurt.

A Tsukishima that still responded by making sure their friendship hadn’t changed was an outcome that Yamaguchi could be satisfied with, even if it was less than what he wanted.

Oh, well, that probably wasn’t fair either.

Tsukishima could never be something less than wanted just because he was being himself.

And Yamaguchi would always be his best friend. Wasn’t that more important?

His chest still hurt and his eyes burned and Yamaguchi kind of wanted to sit here and be miserable. Just for a night, a week maybe, possibly a month.

Which is why he got up and started walking.

Yamaguchi didn’t consider himself a particularly brave person. Honestly, there were still a lot of days he wondered if his Sorting might have been some kind of mistake. But, he also wasn’t the same boy as he’d been three years ago. He’d raised dragons, fought basilisks, and saved werewolves. Rejection may feel worse than all of those; but, it  _ wasn’t. _

And here’s what Yamaguchi had learned in going on four years in the house of lions: he may not be very brave; but, at least, he could keep going.

So, on what felt like the worst day of his life, Yamaguchi kept walking with his head held up.

….and, unfortunately, walked right into a person, who let out a tiny squeak as he did.

“Oh, ack, sorry,” he looked down, catching her by her shoulders. “Really sorry, Runa!”

Runa Kuribayashi, the most timid third year in all of Hufflepuff, looked up at him with large eyes. 

“I-it’s okay,” she stammered out. “My fault!”

“No, I think I was distracted,” Yamaguchi admitted, taking in her hand clenched tight on her bag strap. “I’ll just...let you go. Sorry again.”

“Um, thanks.” She looked like she wanted to say something before stopping herself. “Right, I’ll just go, then.”

Yamaguchi smiled as she walked away.

Before she stopped and turned around, taking a deep breath as her ears burned brilliant red. 

“Actually, I was really, really wondering if you’d like to go to Yule Ball with me!” Her face blushed even brighter. “If you’re free, I mean. You’re probably not….You can forget I said anything.”

Yamaguchi stared, feeling like his life had gone a little bit odd for the second time that night.

Kuribayashi let out a weak, pitiful little groan, already trying to back away. “Yeah, nevermind, thank you, Tadashi, for--”

“Wait,” Yamaguchi said. “I’m free.”

Kuribayashi stopped, eyes widening. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi said and when he smiled, it actually felt genuine. “I’d love to go to Yule Ball with you, Runa.”

The only thing Yamaguchi knew he could do was keep going forward.

  
  
  
  
  
  


ooooooo

But, of course, he would.

Tadashi Yamaguchi was a Gryffindor; Kei Tsukishima was a coward.

  
  
  
  
  
  


ooooooo

“Awwww,” Noya cooed at Flumpy as they waited for the rest in the common room. “You can just feel the love in the air. Can’t you, little guy?”

Flumpy was unmoved; but, then again, that wasn’t particularly new.

“You’re going with Asahi, yeah,” Tanaka asked, stretching out the day’s paper and trying to find the cartoons.

“Duh,” Noya scratched Flumpy under the chin, “yeah, I was going to talk to him about it earlier; but, he was taking a nap.” He grinned. “I put Flumpy on his bedside table so they could take a nap together and, bro, not to be mushy or anything; but, is it weird that I kind of want to like...travel the world with Asahi forever and save neglected creatures? He just looks so good with them, right? Like  _ perfect _ . Flumpy even crawled next to his fingers because he likes him so much. Like I could raise an entire flobberlump family with him and it would be great. Is that weird?”

“It’s kinda weird,” Tanaka admitted, groaning and turning the paper sideways as the letters kept pulling themselves onto different lines. “But you do you, dude. Did you ask him about the Ball later?”

“Nah, I think he was running late for class or something.” Noya shrugged. “He had that panicked look when he woke up, you know?”

“Which panicked look,” Tanaka asked, finally taking his wand out and freezing the words.  _ “Finite.” _

“True, there’s degrees,” Noya raised his hand to gesture. “Like Level Four, maybe Five panic.”

“That’s still good, then,” Tanaka said. “It’s the upper levels you need to worry about.”

Noya nodded sagely. “Who are you going to ask?”

“Hmm, I hadn’t really thought about it,” Tanaka said, paper still pulled out in front. “Maybe...Alisa Haiba?” Then, his head shot up. “Wait, nevermind, that’s a bad idea; she’s like  _ super  _ hot. She’s definitely already got a date.”

Noya stood up. “No, bro, you got a chance. You just--”

“Noya.”

“You gotta ask first,” Noya said. “Oh, and make sure they know you asked, that’s surprisingly the hard part; but--”

“Yu,” Tanaka said and, this time, Noya stopped. Tanaka had the paper spread out in front of him with obituaries right at top. “....I think I know how to find out how my parents escaped.”

“What,” Noya said.

Tanaka pointed down at the paper excitedly, eyes widening. “Wait, Merlin,  _ Merlin!  _ Noya, I think Suga was right! We’ve been looking at the wrong pieces!” He pointed down on the obituaries. “We’ve only been looking at  _ theirs _ !”

“What do you mean,” Noya asked. “Whose else would we look at?”

“Everyone’s,” Tanaka was standing up now. “Noya, we don’t need to look at their reports to see what they did. I think we need to look at everyone else who died in Azkaban and see what’s different! What makes my parents and Kirika Uragiri’s deaths different. Then, we’ll know what they did!”

Noya stared. “Bro…”

Tanaka grinned. “We need to owl Akiteru. Noya, I think we can still solve this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I told ya'll you could hate me way more in the coming chapters. Anyway, Happy Holidays and Happy New Years! As always, thank ya'll so much for supporting this story and hope ya'll enjoy this new chapter. Because of the holidays, the next chapter is a week later than the normal schedule. But, it's also the final chapter before we get to Yule Ball!
> 
> Next Chapter: Are You Crazy?  
> (Yes, the next chapter title is dedicated to Tsukishima)  
> Post Date: January 9
> 
> Always feel free to find me on tumblr: https://greycappedjester.tumblr.com/


	19. Are You Crazy?

“Wait, wait!” Tanaka held up a hand. “What do you mean you said  _ no _ ?!”

Tsukishima stabbed viciously at his plate. “It’s a  _ dance _ , it’s not like it matters.”

“But, you seriously said no,” Noya repeated incredulously, “like Yamaguchi-- _ our  _ Yamaguchi--actually asked you to the dance and you didn’t say, like, you’ll think about it or it was a big decision or….I don’t even know. You  _ seriously _ just said  _ no _ ?”

Tsukishima’s glare answered for him.

Noya grabbed him by the robes. “Are you  _ crazy?!  _ That’s so--,” e let him go, “ugh, now Tadashi probably thinks you don’t like him back. What a mess! Why? Why would you do this to yourself?”

Tsukishima’s teeth clenched so hard they nearly cracked, trying not to strangle his so-called friends. “I  _ don’t  _ like him back. There’s nothing romantic going on here!  _ Stop  _ talking about it!”

Ennoshita, Noya, and Tanaka all exchanged a loaded look. 

“Bro,” Tanaka shook his head in pity, “I always thought you were the smart one.”

Noya winced, leaning over to Tanaka. “Should we tell him?”

“I really thought he knew,” Tanaka said, still looking at Tsukishima with a heavy dose of skepticism. “How could he not?”

“I think we should tell him,” Noya decided.

“Don’t,” Ennoshita sighed. “It won’t work. He has to figure it out on his own first.”

“I’m. Right. Here,” Tsukishima managed through gritted teeth. “I can hear everything you’re saying.”

His three “friends” continued to ignore him.

“No, I really think we should tell him,” Noya argued. “Figuring it out on our own never really works for us, right? I mean there was the snake stuff third year and the stuff with Asahi last spring. Oh, plus all the stuff with Tsuki and Yamaguchi their first year which, actually, makes so much more sense looking back. ” He turned to Tsukishima, askance. “Seriously, how do you not know?”

Tsukishima did not murder them. “Know what?”

“That you’ve got a crush on Tadashi,” Tanaka said bluntly. “Duh.”

Tsukishima froze, his fork clattering to the table.

“Yeah.” Tanaka was continuing to nod, oblivious to how Tsukishima had basically gone into a petrified state. “It’s kinda obvious, man. You’re always volunteering for the Flumpy shifts together. And you always get that really pissy look when he’s talking to anyone but us for too long.”

Tsukishima blinked rapidly. “I don’t--”

Noya interrupted him, taking up the list. “And you’re like _waaaaay_ nicer to him than anyone else. And you’re helping him with Quidditch even when you keep saying it’s stupid. And you get super grumpy whenever Yamaguchi has to go early to study for his Magical Creatures stuff. And you always save him his favorite desserts at dinner. And you actually listen when he tells you to shut up. And you sometimes you kind of stare at his--”

“I  _ don’t _ \--,” Tsukishima stared at them. “None of that means  _ anything!  _ We’re friends! Of course, I’m….nice to him.”

Noya winced. “Dude, we’re friends and you’re like  _ never  _ nice to us. I’d kind of think you were part vampire or something if not for Yamaguchi.”

Ennoshita sighed. “I told you that you shouldn’t tell him yet.”

“I don’t have a crush on Tadashi!” Tsukishima shouted. “I can’t--honesty, why am I even arguing about this!  _ Obviously, _ I’d know if I had a crush on my  _ best friend-- _ especially before you idiots figured it out.” He huffed, picking up his knife to eviscerate a piece of meat. “Merlin, It’s a stupid bloody dance! I said no, Yamaguchi’s fine, and we’re all going to be fine and a month from now, everyone will forget the dance even happened!”

The three feel silent again.

“Uh,” Noya said eloquently.

Ennoshita winced. 

“What,” Tsukishima demanded, already regretting it.

Noya opened his mouth before catching Ennoshita’s look and snapping it shut with a click.

Ennoshita sighed, turning back to Tsukishima. “Look, the fact is whether you have a crush on him or not, Yamaguchi still asked you to the dance and you turned him down. Asking someone you like takes a lot of courage.”

“‘Plus, you know,” Tanaka added for Tsukishima, “every time someone talks about feelings and stuff around you, your face goes screwy like you need to take a massive shit. So, like maybe let the guy have time to work things out without  _ that  _ hanging over his head.”

Ennoshita whacked Tanaka in the arm hard. “Not helpful. What he’s trying to say is...well, it’s just generally there’s some kind of adjustment period after that before everything’s ‘just fine’ again. You might want to give him  _ some  _ space, at least.” 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, ignoring the tight feeling in his stomach that was probably just being stuck with horrible company. “It’s Tadashi. He said it was alright. There’s no reason to worry.”

“Eh, I don’t know. You know him best.” Noya shrugged. “I just hope it’s not going to be awkward now. That would suck.”

“Quit speaking,” Tsukishima said, annoyed.

“Oh, yeah,” Tanaka nodded adamantly, “that would be the worst! There’d be all the weird silences and, ugh. It just wouldn’t be the same.”

Tsukishima slammed his hands on the table, loud enough that all of them jerked back. “IT’S NOT GOING TO BE AWKWARD!” He hissed out a breath. “Nothing’s going to change! And everything’s  _ fine!”  _ He barred his teeth. “Merlin, it’s just a dumb school dance! Do you really think any of this means anything?” He huffed. “Why bother even trying when it’s not going to make a difference? A bunch of hormones and stupid teenagers that honestly believe they found the love of their life in bloody  _ Potions class _ or whatever. None of it’s going to last. Half of the so-called couples probably won’t make it a week, let alone to the end of the year.”

Noya frowned. “Some relationships last.”

Tsukishima snorted.  _ “Sure,  _ whatever you want to tell yourself.”

“Tsukishima,” Ennoshita warned.

But, Noya had already straightened, brows drawing together. “They do, some will last forever.”

“Really,” Tsukishima drawled, leaning back on his bench and pulling up his most condescending smirk, “that confidant? Asahi didn’t even realize he was dating you for years.  _ That’s  _ the relationship you’re counting on  _ forever.  _ Good luck.”

“Kei,” Ennoshita grabbed his arm,  _ “stop.” _

Tsukishima didn’t. 

Noya was glaring, standing up. “What are you talking about?”

Tsukishima raised a brow. “I’m saying for a self appointed relationship genius, maybe you should worry more about your love life. If your date even remembers he has one, that is.”

“You--” Noya threw his hands up. “Ah, nevermind! You’re  _ impossible  _ to talk to when you’re like this, you know that? You’re such an asshole!”

“But am I right,” Tsukishima shot back pettily.

Noya flipped him off, stomping off down the hall with Tanaka following him.

Tsukishima smirked, watching them go.

Then, he looked back and caught Ennoshita’s look and the satisfaction died down in his gut to be replaced with a sinking feeling that might have been guilt.

“That was so very unnecessary,” Ennoshita told him.

“They started it,” Tsukishima muttered, turning back to his food.

“They were trying to help.” Ennoshita grimaced. “Badly, but at least they were trying. You’re the one who made it cruel. That’s on you.”

“It’s not like I’m wrong. Most relationships do fail,” Tsukishima argued obstinately.

Under the table, Ennoshita kicked him lightly in the shin. “ _ Kei. _ ”

Tsukishima shifted uneasily on his bench. “It’s Noya, he’ll forget about it by tomorrow.”

Ennoshita rolled his eyes. “No, it’s Noya, he’ll forget about it in an hour. You’re going to apologize anyway.” 

Tsukishima grimaced. 

“Fine,” he agreed.

“And offer to take the Flumpy night shifts for the next few days,” Ennoshita ordered.

Tsukishima made a face. 

Ennoshita stared him down.

“Ugh,  _ fine _ ,” Tsukishima conceited.

Ennoshita nodded and finally turned back to eating. “So, which thing they said bugged you so much? We both know you wouldn’t have aimed  _ that  _ low unless something actually pissed you off first?”

“Nothing,” Tsukishima said flatly. “Absolutely nothing.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

“Um,” Bokuto looks around the empty classroom, “if we’re working on the puzzle clue things….shouldn’t we have them?”

Kuroo waved a hand. “Iwaizumi has them.” He pointed at Bokuto firmly. “Anyway, we’re not here to work on the puzzles.”

“We’re not?” Bokuto tilted his head.

“Nope,” Suga replied pleasantly, “this is an intervention!”

If anything, Bokuto looked even more confused. “Wait, we’re having an intervention? Why didn’t you guys tell me? I love interventions! Who’s it for?”

Iwaizumi sighed. “It’s not really an intervention, it’s more Kuroo--”

Kuroo dragged Bokuto in by the arm. “It’s come to my attention that, with the tournament, we’ve sadly been less than diligent in our true goal of the year. The biggest, most important investigation we’ve ever had.”

“Who entered Oikawa in the tournament.” Bokuto nodded. “Yeah, that’s fair. We really still have like  _ no leads. _ Though, hey, I was kinda wondering if the incineration charm was hidden in the flames does that mean it  _ had  _ to be set up after it was lit? Because if we’re right about a time charm, then it would have to be someone who--”

“No.” Kuroo flicked him on the head. “Not that, that’s still basically impossible until we find a way to limit suspects reliably. The  _ most  _ important! We’re talking about you asking out Akaashi  _ finally! _ ” His grin went feral. “We’re getting you a date for the Yule Ball!”

“Oh….,” Bokuto shuffled on his feet and looked down, oddly shy, “I don’t know. Thanks, guys. But, um, I was kind of thinking and….well, I don’t even think Akaashi likes dances. I mean he’s already turned down like a bunch of people already. And asking him to dinner hasn’t really worked well either because I keep getting distracted or not wording it right and, then, he misunderstands. So, maybe….maybe I just shouldn’t even try asking him. I can ask if he wants to do something else instead. That could work, right?” He let out a breath. “And it would be a lot simpler, you know?”

Kuroo slapped his back. “Yeah, no way.”

“Huh?” Bokuto blinked.

“Kotaro,” Suga smiled, “have you ever thought that Akaashi might be turning down Yule Ball dates since he hasn’t been asked by the  _ right  _ person yet? The one he really wants to go with?”

“Like who,” Bokuto asked, looking around nervously. “Keiji has a crush on someone?”

“Oh, for the love of--,” Iwaizumi glared. “ _ You!  _ We’re saying he wants to be asked by  _ you _ !”

Bokuto stared before brightening immediately, large grin finally spreading across his face. “Really?

“I think it’s a strong possibility,” Suga said gently. “And I think you won’t ever know unless you ask him and find out?”

“Which is where we come in.” Kuroo clapped him on the back. “As our resident romance expert, it is my utmost duty to make sure all of my friends find happiness and eternal love on this, the night of the Yule Ball. How hard could it be?”

“Oikawa doesn’t have a date yet,” Bokuto pointed out.

Kuroo waved a hand dismissively. “We’ll buy him a mirror.”

“He does, actually,” Suga said. “He said yes from Hotaru Oishu from Ravenclaw last night.”

Iwaizumi’s head went up. “What?”

“See, there.” Kuroo grinned. “That’s four out of five down. Man, I’m good.”

“Wait….,” Iwaizumi looked genuinely baffled, “Oishu? When did Oikawa start liking guys? Why didn’t he tell me?”

“Eh?” Bokuto frowned. “Was it a secret?”

Kuroo snorted. “I doubt it.” He looked at Iwaizumi. “Seriously, you didn’t know? He and Manabu kept flirting in Arithmancy like half of last year? I think they went out a few times. How did you miss that?”

“I thought that was for the notes,” Iwaizumi said defensively. “Oikawa flirts with everyone!”

As a whole, the rest of his friends gave him a look that was clearly trying not to imply he was an idiot while also being pretty dang judgey about it.

“Oh,” Iwaizumi said lamely. 

The rest of them continued to stare at him.

“But, he didn’t tell me. He always brags about his dates,” Iwaizumi grumbled before looking up, eyes wide. “I mean I’m not saying-- It’s not--sorry. Obviously, I don’t have a problem with it or think there’s anything wrong with--”

“Yes,” Suga said, clearly trying not to laugh in his face, “as we’re all here to stage an intervention to help Bokuto ask out the guy of his dreams, we somehow figured out that wasn’t a problem.”

Iwaizumi’s shoulders relaxed even as the frown stayed. “He just never mentioned it.”

“Yeah, yeah, once again,  _ no one  _ was worried about Oikawa getting a date.” Kuroo rolled his eyes. “The better question is where is he?”

“Here, I’m here,” Oikawa rushed through the door, shutting it behind him. “You have now been graced by my presence, you peasants.”

“Nevermind, I don’t want him,” Kuroo deadpanned.

“You’re late,” Suga accused.

“Because Matsu and Makki were bothering me.” Oikawa shook his head. “Suga, I seriously can’t tell if they’re dating or faking it for some elaborate prank. Which seems more likely?”

Suga stopped, actually giving it some thought. “Honestly, probably an even shot.” He frowned. “...I think….is it a prank?”

Oikawa gestured emphatically. “Right?!” He straightened his robes, focusing on Bokuto. “Anyway, so I hear we’re getting you lai--” Iwaizumi glared pointedly, “la...lasting--a lasting and deeply romantic relationship.” He brought his hand to his chest. “Which is why you need me--the expert.”

“Oh, please.” Kuroo rolled his eyes. “If anyone’s an expert, it’s me.”

_ “You,” _ Oikawa scoffed. “How?”

“Really, it’s probably Suga,” Iwaizumi muttered only to be ignored by everyone.

Bokuto frowned. “Yeah...um, I guess I could use some help if you guys really think Akaashi wants me to ask him to the ball.”

Kuroo and Oikawa looked at each other, mutually deciding to put aside the debate to their ongoing list of a-thousand-and-one-arguments-they-were- _ definitely _ -coming-back-to-eventually.

“A gesture wouldn’t hurt,” Suga offered, “something sweet that you think Akaashi might like. Maybe some flowers. That’s what Daichi brought me on our first real date.”

“Flowers are good.” Oikawa snapped his fingers. “What are Akaashi’s favorite flowers?”

“ _ Helianthus  _ and  _ Lilium Orientalis _ ,” Bokuto answered immediately.

A decided pause.

“What are his favorite flowers in human language,” Oikawa tried. 

Bokuto pouted. “Mum says the scientific names are more fun to say!”

“Alright, so, we got the flowers,” Kuroo moved on. “Now, let’s move on to a  _ big gesture _ ! Here’s what I’m thinking so night of the dance. You wait until everyone’s already left for the ball and you can  _ maybe  _ make it into the Ravenclaw Tower without getting murdered.” Bokuto winced but nodded for Kuroo to continue. “You got your flowers, you surprise Akaashi, it’s just the two of you. And…. _ bam,  _ you ask him to the dance, perfect date, fall in love, and you name your first kid after me in a monument to my brilliance. What do you think?”

Oikawa scrunched up his nose. “That plan has absolutely no subtlety!”

“What would you know about subtlety,” Kuroo demanded.

Oikawa rolled his eyes, slinging an arm around Bokuto and not looking at any of the rest of them. “No, listen, it’s not about big gestures, it’s about  _ subtlety.  _ You gotta feel it out, flirt, see how he feels first before you lay all your cards out. Romance is a process. Got it?”

“That’s the dumbest advice I’ve ever heard.” Kuroo shook his head. “It’s not about words, it’s action!”

Iwaizumi raised a brow at Suga. “Anything you want to add?”

“Sure.” Suga smiled. “If Akaashi asks you out first, please don’t break his heart and kidnap him with a giant snake. That was my mistake.”

“Thanks, Suga,” Bokuto said, looking completely serious. “I won’t.”

“Okay, on the more practical side,” Suga added. “I think Kuroo’s plan might work--”

“Thank you!”

“--but, there’s one problem,” Suga continued. “If Akaashi doesn’t know you’re asking him until the night of the dance, what do we do about getting his dress robes in order?”

“I’ll handle it,” Kuroo said. “Akaashi already has dress robes, right?”

“Probably?” Bokuto frowned. “Yeah, we got some new ones last year and I’m pretty sure Keiji brought them.” 

“Great and Kenma’s weirdly amazing at clothing charms,” Kuroo said. “He can check, make sure Akaashi has everything he needs, and, then, we’re good to go.”

“What about Bokuto,” Suga asked, turning to him. 

“Oh!” Bokuto beamed, fumbling in his robes. “Don’t worry, I actually know this one. One sec….Found it!” He pulled out a brilliant gold and very,  _ very  _ wrinkled bow tie and waved it around happily. “It’s my dad’s lucky tie! He wore it on his and my mum’s first date and for their wedding! It’s perfect! I was planning on wearing it on my first date with Keiji anyway!”

Iwaizumi frowned. “So, you stuffed it in your robe pocket?”

“Well, yeah,” Bokuto grinned. “I had to be prepared! I never knew when he was going to say yes!”

“We can straighten it before the ball.” Suga eyed it critically. “Maybe...maybe multiple straightening charms.”

Kuroo tilted his head before it seemed something occurred to him. “Hey, so, you already told your family you were asking out Akaashi? Cool. How’d that go?”

Bokuto’s eyes went wide. “Are you crazy? Of course I didn’t!  _ No way! _ Kioko and Kayda have been teasing me about following him around since we were like seven. Now, that I actually do like him, they’re going to hold it over me  _ forever _ ! I’m not giving them that kind of opening until we’re already dating, I don’t know, maybe even until we’re married!”

Suga’s brow furrowed. “Wait, you said you figured out you liked him this summer. Are you sure they didn’t already guess?”

“Please, I’m a master of secrecy,” Bokuto assured. “They’ve got no idea.”

The entire group looked extremely skeptical.

“Then, how’d you ask for the tie,” Iwaizumi asked.

Bokuto smiled brightly. “I didn’t have to. Mum gave it to me years ago, like third year. It was kind of weird actually, she just handed it to me out of the blue and told me that gold was Keiji’s favorite color. So, I asked why she didn’t give it to him and she laughed and…..” 

He trailed off. 

The rest waited.

“Huh,” Bokuto said.

The group waited some more.

Bokuto looked down at the tie and then back at his friends. “Never mind, I think my family figured it out somehow.”

Iwaizumi buried his face in his hands. 

“You don’t say,” Oikawa deadpanned. Suga was trying very hard not to laugh.

“This might be easier than we thought,” Kuroo said.

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

Kageyama moved the carrots off of his plate.

Yachi retaliated by adding broccoli.

Kageyama replaced said broccoli with an extra pudding.

Yachi took his entire plate and passed over a salad.

Kageyama held her gaze.

Yachi smiled. “You need to eat more vegetables. It’s healthy.”

Did Kageyama technically know that? Yes. Was Hinata’s weirdly insistent nagging--that he was half sure he picked up from feeding Natsu--the only reason Kageyama ate vegetables normally? Also yes. So should he keep eating them now even when Hinata wasn’t here to bug him about it? No. Because, Merlin, one of the only  _ good  _ things that had come out of all of this fighting was Kageyama didn’t have to worry about an orange idiot strangling him with cauliflower whenever he grabbed another biscuit.

He had forgotten the full weight of Yachi’s pleading look. 

He took the stupid salad.

“So,” he poked at the green leaves suspiciously, “have you asked out Shimizu yet?”

Yachi jerked, sending him a betrayed frown which Kageyama was, for once, immune to because he was already going through the biggest betrayal since he was pretty sure there were beats in this salad.

“We said the end of the week,” Yachi grumbled.

“It’s Friday.”

“You know,” Yachi said, “if you really think about it, the end of the week of school is almost like Sunday, right? So, really--”

“Hitoka.”

“Well, I can’t just ask her,” Yachi fretted, “you have to have a plan for these things. Everyone knows that!”

“No.”

“Like what if she’s having a bad day or she did bad on a test--not that she’d ever do bad on a test. She’s so smart, Kageyama, it’s amazing. She probably already has a date and is just...hiding it. For fan reasons. Because if all her admirers knew she already had a date, they’d hunt that person down. Which could end up being me if I asked her out. Well, and if she said yes. Which she probably wouldn’t. But, if she did, that person would be me. And, then, I’d get hunted down. And, then, I’d die. And, then, wouldn’t you feel terrible for telling me to follow my dreams?”

“Also, no,” Kageyama said. “And that’s insane.” He pointed to the other side of the hall, ignoring the way Yachi practically lauchched herself on top of him until he lowered his arm. “She’s literally right there. Just ask her.”

“But, she’s….,” Yachi looked over and her eyes widen. “Oh, she does look like she’s having a bad day, doesn’t she? She looks nervous. Why does she look so nervous? Do you think she’s alright?”

Kageyama rolled his eyes, looking up to ensure that Shimizu probably didn’t look nervous at all and Yachi was being paranoid, only to find that….huh, Yachi actually might have a point. Shimizu did look like she was kind of off a bit, an older Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw girl at either of her sides and whispering to her.

Yachi had clearly moved on from dating worries to worse. “What if something’s wrong? She has the really gorgeous Siamese cat, did you know? What if something happened to him? Or she  _ did  _ get a bad test grade. It can happen to anyone, can’t it? And Headmaster Washijo is really hard. Oh, I bet she’s really upset. Do you think I should go talk to her? Maybe I could help or….She probably doesn’t want to talk to me, right?”

Kageyama was well aware he was  _ not  _ the one people went to for emotional heart to hearts. 

He was fine with this. He sucked at them.

“Go,” Kageyama ordered bluntly. “Talk to her.  _ Now. _ ”

Yachi gave him sad eyes.

“Fine, you don’t have to,” Kageyama said.

Yachi sighed in relief.

“Looks like she’s heading over here anyway,” he finished.

“WHAT?!” Yachi’s head twisted so fast it was sorta freaky. 

Shimizu did indeed look like she was walking directly towards their table. 

Yachi, meanwhile, looked like she was contemplating breaking at least eight fundamental laws of magic for a spontaneous combustion charm.

Kageyama thought this was a lot to deal with for noon on a Friday.

“She’s probably coming to kill me,” Yachi whispered.

Kageyama glared at her. “She has a wand.”

“Yeah….wait, what?”

“If she wanted to kill you, she wouldn’t have to walk over first.”

“Oh.” Yachi swallowed. “Thanks, I think that actually helped.”

Shimizu arrived at the table. She still looked kinda shaky, honestly. Kageyama was pretty sure he could take her in a duel if that’s what this was coming to.

“Hitoka,” Shimizu said softly.

“Yes,” Yachi replied just as quiet. “That’s me. Which….I mean, of course, you knew, um, Kiyoko.”

“I do,” Shimizu smiled and Yachi smiled back and, quite suddenly, both of them seemed to relax even though Kageyama had zero clue how anything about that was important rather than just agonizingly awkward.

“Your hair’s down,” Yachi said and, then, blushed. “Ah, I just mean, you normally wear it up when I see you at the library.”

“Right,” Shimizu’s voice was warm, “do you like it?”

“It’s gorgeous,” Yachi said instantly. “You always look nice, though.”

Kageyama turned back to his plate. The beats were preferable to this.

Shimizu coughed lightly. “Hitoka, I wanted to ask...if you wanted to go to the Yule Ball with me?”

There was a pause. Long enough that Kageyama glanced up to make sure Yachi hadn’t actually died.

Yachi was frozen, staring up at Shimizu with wide eyes.

“If you don’t already have a date,” Shimizu hurried to say, “and if you want to go with me, of course. Sorry, I probably should have asked you in private. You can say no if--”

_ “YES! _ ” Yachi yelled, loud enough that Kageyama jerked back along with several people at the nearby tables.

Shimizu blinked before giving a shy smile. “Yes?”

“Yes, yes, of course,  _ of course,  _ I want to go with you,” Yachi said in a rush, “I was going to ask you!”

“Really?” Shimizu’s grin widened and Yachi’s widened to match and, then, they were just kind of staring at each other and Kageyama shifted, wondering if it would be rude to just like leave? Even though it was the Great Hall which last time he checked was free to sit in.

“I’ll talk to you later, then,” Shimizu said. “Hitoka.”

Yachi sighed happily, leaning her head in her hand. “Yeah, Kiyoko.”

Shimizu turned away slowly--her friends still hurrying her back for details as they waited by the sidelines.

Kageyama waited before leaning over to Yachi. “What about the rabid admirers that’ll try to kill you?”

“Hmm?” Yachi’s dreamy grin took on a sharp edge. “Oh, it’s fine. I’ll beat them first. She’s worth it.”

And, then, she didn’t say anything, just watching across the hall as Shimizu kept sneaking glances at her back.

Kageyama grimaced.

Times like this he was glad his true love was Quidditch.

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

Hinata thought the dance was cool and all; but, he really didn’t get why people were still talking about it  _ now _ when they could be talking about  _ Quidditch! _

He said as much to Goshiki, walking next to him on the field.

“Right!” Goshiki shouted back. “Yes! Thank you! Quidditch bonds are so much more important than the Yule Ball!”

“Exactly!” Hinata nodded seriously because Quidditch bonds were important, important things. “Definitely. Quidditch is  _ amazing _ .”

Especially lately, since apparently when Korai said he was going to give him dueling lessons, he was really,  _ really  _ serious about it. Which meant now Hinata at a book pile that was half as tall as he was  _ and  _ ten different exercises he should start with every morning  _ and  _ a new sleep schedule because  _ Sleep is important, Shouyou! To control magic, you gotta control yourself first.  _

Then, there was the dueling itself. Hinata took dueling last year and thought he did pretty well. He’d been at Hogwarts for four years! He’d fought magical creatures and nearly died like twelve times. He still didn’t think he’d come out of a day feeling quite as exhausted or nearly as bruised as he did now. And….and he was mostly sure Korai was still going easy on him.

To put it shortly, Korai Hoshiumi was crazy. Like maybe crazier than Hinata.

Hinata  _ loved  _ it.

His brain hurt and his muscles ached and he felt like his mind was constantly buzzing with things he had to remember and some he didn’t even know were possible before and he loved it. For the first time, it felt like he was facing a wall and this time, he was starting to climb.

What it also meant was that it was sorta nice to take a break and only think about Quidditch for once.

He blinked and noticed Goshiki was still talking and his face was getting kinda red, which with Goshiki meant he was annoyed or embarrassed or thrilled or all of those.

“...so, anyway, since we both don’t care about the Yule Ball,” Goshiki said, “we should--”

“Huh,” Hinata interrupted. “Nah, I think the Yule Ball will be awesome! Quidditch is just more awesome, you know? Quidditch is always more awesome!”

“Oh.” Goshiki’s face got more red. “So….you do want to go to Yule Ball?”

“Yeah!” Hinata beamed. “That’s why I asked Kenma!”

Goshiki dropped his broom then tripped over it and landed face first on the Quidditch pitch.

Hinata blinked, before launching forward to offer a hand to Goshiki. “Are you okay?”

Goshiki stared up at him.

“Um, Goshiki?”

“Yes,” Goshiki glared up at the sky. “I’m cloud watching. Right now. Leave me. And whatever happens,  _ don’t  _ tell Tendou or Shirabu about this. Got it?”

“Ah….alright?” Another thing Hinata learned is that Quidditch players could often be really weird. Luckily, Hinata was pretty good at adapting. “Have fun! Practice blocking with me later, okay? You still gotta show me that super cool pass thing!”

Goshiki grumbled something that Hinata was optimistically taking as affirmation.

Hinata jogged up to the rest of the group already on the field. He grinned when he saw Hyakuzawa first. “Hey, is that new throw still working? The super, cool slow one?”

“It is.” Hyakuzawa smiled back from where he was sitting, nodding slightly. “I believe I’m getting better at it. Thank you for helping me.”

“No problem, it was fun.” Hinata bounced on his heels. “Oooooh, and the way you did it last practice! Ugh, it was so amazing! I can’t wait to see it in an actual game!” He rocked down, so he could meet Hyakuzawa’s eye to eye. “With your long arms, it’s going to be like a super, specialized attack!”

“I hope I can pull it off,” Hyakuzawa said.

“Of course you can! We’ll do it together.” Hinata gave him a thumbs up, waving when Atsumu started jogging over, going kind of fast

Hyakuzawa cleared his throat. “Actually, I was wondering if you had--”

“HEY, SHOU,” Atsumu broke in quickly, slinging an arm around his shoulders, “come here! I need to talk to you for a second! It’s important!”

“Okay!” Hinata smiled apologetically at Hyakuzawa. “Sorry, can we talk later?”

“Sure, we can talk later.” Hyakuzawa looked at them before turning to Atsumu, looking mostly amused. “Good luck.”

“Thanks,” Atsumu said shortly. 

Hyakuzawa nodded.

“For what?” Hinata frowned before Atsumu pulled him off. “What was that about?”

“Sportsmanship.” Atsumu’s hands fluttered around him like he was unsure where they should land. “Can we, um...okay, nevermind, just follow me.”

“‘Kay, are we working on the really fast catch,” Hinata asked.

“Maybe later.” Atsumu led him to the bleachers and his ears were a bright red that he kept rubbing at. To the side, Hinata noticed that some of Atsumu’s Beaxbatons friends had come to stand beside Osamu. Someone pulled out snacks. Atsumu glared at them.

“Ignore them,” Atsumu ordered.

“So, this isn’t about Quidditch,” Hinata asked, already feeling disappointed

Atsumu puffed up, giving his patented most charming grin. “No, no, this is me--your kind, older, popular,  _ handsome _ friend--looking after you.”

“About what?” 

“You know Yule Ball’s coming up,” Atsumu said.

“Yeah,” Hinata said. “I think everyone knows.”

“Right.” Atsumu nodded. “Then, you also know it’s important to go with someone you like being with. Like a friend. Or a date, that’s even better. The important thing is you don’t want to go with some scrub, do ya? Because then you’d have a horrible night which would suck because the Yule Ball only happens once every like nine billion years, right?” 

Hinata half nodded before Atsumu was already continuing. 

From the growing group of Beauxbaton students there was a groan that Hinata thought might be Aran.

“So, since we’re close and everything, I thought I’d look out for you,” Atsumu offered. “I was thinking that if you don’t have a date but wanted to go, I could maybe free up my schedule and go with you so, ya know, we’re not stuck with some scrubs. Ya know like we’re doing each other a favor. What do you think?”

Hinata stared at him. “Really? You’d do that for me.”

Atsumu’s ears burned even brighter red and he gave a half laugh “Yeah. Totally, we’re close. Lots of people have really bad intentions around here. Especially with the Yule Ball. Gotta look out for you so you’re not with them, right?” 

And Hinata….Hinata felt something build in his chest that might be the warmest thing he’d felt all week. Because Atsumu really was….that was….

Hinata reached out and hugged him.

Atsumu froze. “Eep!”

Hinata hugged him tighter. “That’s really sweet, Atsumu! But, you don’t have to worry about me! You should go with someone you like!” 

There was a long pause.

A Beauxabaton student suddenly started laughing.

“What,” Atsumu said.

Hinata let go of him and Atsumu reached out before his hand dropped.

“I said you don’t have to worry about me,” Hinata promised. “Kenma already said he’d go with me, so, I’ll be fine!” He looked at him seriously. “And you’re right. The dance is like super rare, yeah? Don’t waste your date on me. You should find someone you really, really want to go with and ask them. Don’t just worry about your friends, okay? Look out for yourself, too.”

Atsumu’s jaw dropped. 

From the corner of his view, Hinata saw some of the Beauxbatons players had fallen to the ground laughing, Osamu along with them. 

Hinata frowned, before ignoring them to smile up at Atsumu. “You’re a really good friend, you know that?”

Atsumu let out a wheeze that sounded like he was dying

“You okay” Hinata asked.

Atsumu wheezed again, wordlessly, and Hinata cautiously poked him to see if he was having some kind of allergic reaction or something.

“....I guess we can practice later, then?” Hinata asked when Atsumu still hadn’t moved. Hinata was getting kinda worried and walked to Osamu. “Is he okay?”

“He’s fine.” Osamu clapped him on the back, wiping tears from his eyes as he steered Hinata away. Some of the Beauxbatons players were still on the ground. Suna had pulled out a camera. Atsumu still hadn’t broken out of his trance. “Hinata, from the bottom of my heart, thank you. When I need a patronus, I’m going to think about this moment right here.”

“But, we haven’t even started playing Quidditch yet,” Hinata said, hopelessly confused.

Osamu just looked at him like he was a gift. “Never change.”

Yeah, Hinata thought that Quidditch players really were kinda weird. Plus, all week, a lot of people kept worrying he was going to be alone for the Yule Ball. Which was kinda insulting but also kinda nice that so many of his friends were thinking about him. And no one had been so nice as Atsumu to offer to look out for him. 

Good thing he asked Kenma so they didn’t have to worry!

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

Tsukishima was not worried.

At all.

In fact, the only thing he was worried about was his friends who had idiotic ideas of his relationships and were also crazy and also--most definitely--wrong. And, as he was used to his friends usually being both crazy and idiotic, this wasn’t anything to worry about either.

It had nothing to do with why he was going to to talk to Yamaguchi.

He was going to talk to Yamaguchi because they were friends, had always been friends, and something small like a rejected date wasn’t going to change that.

And  _ everything  _ was going to be just the same.

Which was why he was waiting outside the History of Magic classroom because they  _ always  _ met after their last class.

So, why when Yamaguchi saw him, did he look surprised?

“Hey.” Yamaguchi blinked before smiling--was that smile smaller than it should be? Tsukishima couldn’t tell. “I thought you were on Flumpy duty this afternoon?”

Oh. Right, that was probably why Yamaguchi was surprised. It had nothing to do with the date. Nothing awkward.

“I swapped to take Flumpy on nights next week,” Tsukishima said, incredibly resigned.

Yamaguchi frowned. “Why?”

“Because Ennoshita is terrifying,” Tsukishima grumbled.

The frown resolved into an eye roll. “You’re being punished, aren’t you?”

“No,” Tsukishima insisted stubbornly, “I’m doing this on my own free will, thank you.”

“Of course, of course,” Yamaguchi teased before his expression froze and Yamaguchi coughed, looking slightly away.

Tsukishima panicked. “I need to talk--”

“So, about the dance--,” Yamaguchi started.

They both stopped.

“You first,” Tsukishima said.

Yamaguchi nodded. “So, about the dance,” he let out a breath and smiled, “Runa asked me.”

There was a pause where Tsukishima had no idea what he was supposed to say; but, Yamaguchi continued looking at him like was supposed to say something.

“And you said yes,” Tsukishima tried.

“Oh. Yeah, I said yes.” His smile grew. “Runa’s really nice; I think it’ll be a lot of fun.”

“Good,” Tsukishima said.

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi fidgeted, “so, are you still planning to go?”

Tsukishima shrugged. “Maybe. Akiteru’s still one of the Ministry chaperones so he’ll probably annoy me if I don’t make some kind of appearance.”

Yamaguchi shook his head. “I swear sometimes I think Akiteru’s the one force on Earth keeping you from being a hermit. You could at least try it out. I think lots of people are looking for dates just for the night, it doesn’t have to be a drawn out thing.” He caught himself, head going down. “Sorry, that was probably an uncomfortable thing to say after...you know. You can do what you want, Tsuki.”

“No,” Tsukishima said quickly.

Yamaguchi looked up. “No, you’re not going to do what you want?”

“No, it doesn’t have to be uncomfortable--we don’t have to be--,” Tsukishima cut himself off, annoyed. “I’m saying it’s  _ fine _ . Don’t apologize.” 

Because it was weird if Yamaguchi didn’t nag him into being social. It was  _ weird.  _ And they didn’t have to be weird. They were fine.

Tsukishima sighed. “Look, are we okay?”

“What,” Yamaguchi asked.

“Noya and Tanaka kept being idiots and saying dumb things about us being awkward now,” Tsukishima finally spit out, “and giving space and--”

“I thought  _ you  _ would want space,” Yamaguchi interrupted.

“Why would I want space,” Tsukishima demanded.

“Because,” Yamaguchi waved a hand distractedly, “...because I asked you out. I was trying to give you space so it wouldn’t be awkward.”

“I don’t want it to be awkward,” Tsukishima said. 

Yamaguchi gave a helpless sort of grin. “I don’t want it to be awkward either.”

“So….we’re fine,” Tsukishima repeated. “No space? No avoiding each other? Nothing changes?”

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi said and looked just as relieved as Tsukishima felt. “We’re fine. I told you, Tsuki, we’re still friends.  _ Always.  _ I’m not going to give up that for something silly like a dance. Nothing has to change.”

The uneasy feeling that had been building in Tsukishima’s stomach since this morning finally settled.

“Okay,” Tsukishima said.

Yamaguchi smiled back. “Okay….so, tell me why Ennoshita’s punishing you.”

And Tsukishima immediately rolled his eyes and started walking away while Yamaguchi laughed, hurrying after him to prod it out of him.

Nothing had to change, no one had to try and fail. Everything was just the same.

Exactly like Tsukishima wanted.

  
  
  
  
  


\-------

“Suga!” Oikawa threw open the door. “Have you seen my exfoliating lo-- _ why, you little-- _ ”

Suga froze, sitting on the bed red handed with said lotion still beside him.

Oikawa narrowed his eyes.

“Really,” Suga said reasonably, “if you think about it, I’m doing this for you. I’m saving you from the dangers of materialism.”

“I modified that one myself,” Oikawa accused.

“It’s really good,” Suga agreed. Oikawa continued to glare. “My hands were dry from Potions!”

Oikawa tackled him, grabbing for the lotion while Suga let out half a shriek, half a laugh manhandling the bottle away from him.

“I was going to ask later!” Suga shouted, bringing his knees up like a shield to knock Oikawa away. “Friends share!”

“Friendship over!” Oikawa grinned widely, trying to launch himself over using the foot of the bed like a springboard.

He made it part way before being whacked in the face with the only thing Suga had.

Oikawa sputtered, pulling back to stare. “Did you just--”

Suga held up the pillow in warning. “Try me.”

“We are sixteen years old, Koushi Sugawara,” Oikawa said primly. “If you think I’m going to engage in something as banal as a pillow fight--”

“Sounds like something a loser would say,” Suga interrupted.

“Oh, it’s on,” Oikawa promised, grabbing the spare one and that was all the notice Suga got before an absolute war began.

Scholars would never write of this day. One of friendship followed by betrayal. Where pillows met their final end and the entire air was covered in a fog of feathers. There were no true winners in such a war. Only casualties and bitter regrets.

“Peace! Peace!” Oikawa shouted, covering his face as Suga made his best attempt at smothering him. “I surrender, you bloody monster!”

Suga fell back next to him, grinning. “And never forget!”

“Why does anyone think you’re the sweet one,” Oikawa complained, hand over his eyes and laughing. “Clearly, you’re just waiting for your moment to strangle us.”

“I told you.” Suga winked. “People see what they expect to see.”

Oikawa made an agreeing hum, not bothering to open his eyes as he sank down into the mattress and made himself comfortable.

Suga let him, tossing the lotion beside him. “You made it?”

“Well, I modified it.” Oikawa sounded pleased. “Last year. There’s a rose oil and boomslang skin base. I’ll give you the recipe. Works great, doesn’t it?”

“It does.” Suga considered. “Copper cauldron?”

“Nah, reacts with fire and makes the smell gross. Gotta use silver for purity, least two inch thickness or it boils too quick.”

“Would mix unevenly,” Suga agreed, he sat up to kick at Oikawa’s foot. “So….Hotaru Oishu?”

Oikawa shrugged. “Well, he’s smart, hot, and knows how to dance. Could definitely be worse.”

“You know he’s…,” Suga grimaced, trying to find the words.

“An overambitious schemer that would sell out his own mother if it got him an interview with the Unspeakables.” Oikawa snorted. “Yeah, duh. Even if I didn’t, Kuroo already caught me before dinner, gave me the complete rundown on him and probably every political ambition he’s had since he was in diapers.”

“He wants something from you.”

Oikawa laughed. “Who doesn’t? Even Iwa-chan probably wants me to sleep more.”

“That’s different.” Suga gave him a look. “You’re not a commodity. Or a bargaining chip for a Ministry job.”

“No, I’m a symbol for muggleborns apparently and how much worse is that.” Oikawa grinned. “It’s fine. I’ll get someone who knows how to schmooze with all the Ministry officials I couldn’t care less talking to and he gets his picture in the paper and probably some gossip rags. Win-win. And who knows maybe we’ll even have fun.”

“Hopefully.” Suga poked him in the side. “And you  _ do  _ need to sleep more. What would happen if I cast Revelio?”

“Years of sleep deprivation finally catching up with me.” Oikawa mock gasped. “And a zit, there’d probably be a zit, too. Suga, how could you be so cruel after I lent you my lotion and everything?”

“Technically, I stole it,” Suga commented idly. “Which means I don’t owe you anything.”

“Heartless,” Oikawa moaned before settling. “Relax, I’m not even working on the boxes tonight. Kuroo and Iwaizumi have them. I’m free for the night!”

“So, just wordless and wandless magic, then,” Suga said.

“Okay, free-ish. I’m heading out in a bit. ”

“How’s it going,” Suga asked.

Oikawa sighed, running a hand down his face. “Annoying. I can do it, I know I can. And it feels so  _ close _ . It’s like I can feel my magic coming when I call for it and, then, there’s just a barrier and everything fizzles out before I can even use it.”

“How do you get past the barrier,” Suga asked.

Oikawa gave a small smile. “Funny enough, you’re not the first person to ask about breaking walls.” He let out a low breath. “I don’t know. I think it has to be something big. I have to  _ need  _ it. But, once I figure that out, I think it’ll be easy. I hope it will, at least.” He sniffed. “Bloody Ushiwaka figured it out, so how hard can it be?”

“You don’t need it,” Suga reminded him. “You don’t need to do it Ushijima’s way.”

The levity dropped off Oikawa’s face. “Yeah, I do. You know I do. Because if not, they’ll  _ always  _ say he won.”

Suga went quiet.

“Come on, Suga, you know how it goes,” Oikawa continued. “Even if I get everything. Even if I win the entire bloody tournament. If I can’t do the one thing that Ushijima beat me at, they’ll hold it against me forever. They’ll find every little crack they can get and burrow in so they can have their self inflated sense of superiority.” He grit his teeth. “I’m not going to give them the satisfaction.”

“Thought we didn’t care about what people thought,” Suga finally said.

“We don’t.” Oikawa gave a tired grin. “As long as they’re wrong.”

Suga didn’t say anything, didn’t get a chance before the door burst open.

“HONEY,” Makki sung out. “WE’RE HOME!”

Matsu gave over to ruffle Oikawa’s hair. “Hiya, snuckums, how was your day at the office?”

Oikawa stood up to smack his hand away. “I want a divorce.”

“And so do we,” Makki gasped, slinging an arm around Suga. “We get home after a long day bringing home the bacon and here we find you in bed with another man. What would Daichi say?”

Suga laughed. “Probably that I need better roommates.”

Matsu moaned. “Suga, you can’t just say that in front of Oikawa. You’ll hurt his feelings.”

“I meant you two.”

“Babe,” Makki winked, gestured to him and Matsu, “you can’t make better roommates than us. You two won the lottery already.”

“Aww, honey,” Matsu teased before looking at Oikawa critically. “I  _ am  _ surprised to see you, though. Are you actually going to bed before midnight? Is it really you? Have you been polyjuiced or something?”

Oikawa flipped them off. “I needed to get some books.” He grabbed the bottle off the bed, wielding it at Suga like a knife. “ _ And  _ my favorite lotion before thieves stole it.”

“You know you could just stay in,” Makki observed. “Get some rest, pretend you’re human for once.”

“Please.” Oikawa grabbed the books off his desk. “Why would I try for just human?”

He waved, heading for the door. “See you in the morning. Don’t do anything I would do.”

“Wouldn’t be caught dead,” Matsu yelled back.

The door shut behind Oikawa with a resounding finality.

Matsu and Makki’s smiles both dropped.

“He’s getting worse, isn’t he,” Makki said quietly. “About his stupid workaholic tendencies?”

“Couldn’t even annoy him into a break when we caught him earlier.” Matsu nodded. “I think we’re almost at second half of first year levels. And that was a bloody nightmare.”

“No,” Suga disagreed. 

He watched the door carefully.

“I think it’s worse than that.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

“What can fill up a room but takes up no space,” questioned a soft, musical voice that Kuroo had come to despise.

“A laugh,” he tried.

The voice hummed, the eagle knocker seemed to be judging him.

“A smile!” Kuroo groaned. “Merlin,  _ air _ , is that it? Just let me in! I’m exhausted and I’ve already spent half the bloody night looking at puzzles anyway!”

“It was supposed to be light,” the voice said reproachfully.

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “Questions can have more than one answer.”

“Well reasoned,” the voice agreed and finally-- _ finally _ \--the door swung open.

Sometimes, Kuroo really hated his common room.

He was tired and so very sick of those stupid puzzle boxes that Iwaizumi and him had spent hours trying to piece apart, only to end up with a headache and a mutual agreement to give it a night because they were fast reaching the point where they broke down and just started hexing the thing. 

Hoshiumi had the right idea handing it off to someone else. At this point, he really didn’t know if he was hoping the Durmstrang bunch were suffering just as they were  _ or _ if they’d actually figured it out because the alternative would mean the stupid box would win. And Kuroo  _ loathed  _ those boxes.

Then, he saw the familiar color of golden butterscotch, tucked in between the fire and the window, and Kuroo’s night instantly got a lot better.

“Hey.” He hung his arms over the back of the arm chair, leaning in to see what Kenma was reading. “Oh, is that one new?”

Kenma nodded, not bothering to look up.

“Alright,” Kuroo said and moved to sit in the window seat across from him. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you. About the dance.”

Kenma looked up, expression carefully blank to the point it was hard even for Kuroo to read. “Yes?”

“I need your help,” Kuroo said. “Bo’s planning on surprising Akaashi the night of the Yule Ball; so, I need someone to make sure Akaashi has his robes ready without cluing him in. Figured you’d be less suspicious than me since you share a room. Plus, you’re way bettering at clothing charms than me.”

Kenma’s expression remained blank; but, for a second, Kuroo’s could have swore he saw a frown--there and gone before he could catch it.

“What,” Kuroo asked on instinct.

“Nothing,” Kenma said flatly. Then, he sighed. “Are you sure that’s a good idea? Keiji doesn’t particularly like surprises.”

“Meh, he will if it’s Bokuto.” Kuroo winked. “Besides, it’s Yule Ball, everyone likes to get swept off their feet a bit, right?”

The look Kenma gave him seemed especially pointed.

Kuroo smiled. “So, will you help?”

“Fine.” Kenma turned back to his book. “For Bokuto.”

“Yeah, don’t worry, I really think this time’s going to work.” Kuroo leaned back against the window. “So, I take it you’re not going.”

Kenma always hated crowds and didn’t really like dancing either. He was probably already picking which books he wanted to read instead while the common room was actually quiet for once. Kuroo could probably break out a few gifts a little early, he was planning on giving him books for the holidays anyway.

There was a long pause.

“I am actually,” Kenma said.

Kuroo blinked, pulled out of his thoughts as he sat up. “Am what?”

“I am going to the dance,” Kenma said just as calm as ever. “I was asked.”

“By who?!” Something hot and painful rolled through Kuroo’s stomach, setting his nerves on high alert like he was about to be sick.

Kenma raised a brow. “Shouyou needed a date.”

“....Oh.” The sick painful feeling died down as quickly as it rose. Kuroo breathed out and leaned back again. “That’s okay, then.”

Kenma hummed. He hummed in that particular tone that had Kuroo looking up to meet sharp eyes.

Oh, shit, Kenma looked annoyed.

Kuroo panicked, running through the last few minutes to try to figure out why.

“What’s okay,” Kenma asked, seemingly innocent.

“Ah,” Kuroo scrambled to explain, “it’s just that you’re going with Shouyou. And not...well, you know, a  _ real date _ .”

The black in Kenma’s hair flickered dangerously and Kuroo knew intrinsically that he’d screwed up again somehow.

Kenma’s words hit like each one had been measured and weighted. “And what if I did have a  _ real date _ . Would that be  _ not  _ okay?”

“Um?” Kuroo swallowed, pretending that pricking sick feeling wasn’t back.

“After all,  _ you’re  _ going with Imai,” Kenma continued, his usual monotone belied by the warning behind his eyes. “It’s not as if you'd have a say to have any problem with me also having a  _ real date.  _ Right, Kuroo?”

“Ah, it’s not the same,” Kuroo argued on impulse and, then, winced as Kenma’s expression darkened further. “I just mean--”

Kenma’s book closed with a smack.

“I think I’m going to bed.” Kenma stood up. “Goodnight, Kuroo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, hope you had happy holidays and your week is not too crazy. As always, I appreciate all of you support! Thank you sooooooo much! Also, NEXT CHAPTER BEGINS THE YULE BALL! I feel like I should also mention that things are about to pick up pace very quickly starting around now. So, ah, get ready? The first two thirds of this story is partly about building things up, but I'm pretty sure they're something fairly major in every chapter from next chapter until the end and the final chapters are going to be a lot. 
> 
> Okay, with that....  
> Next Chapter: Under the Stars  
> Post Date: January 23-24
> 
> Always feel free to find me on tumblr: https://greycappedjester.tumblr.com/


	20. Under the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's time for a flashback so....usual warning of discussions of prejudice (specifically feelings of prejudice in war and post-war) in the first two scenes. To skip, go to "But, he still needed to think of something." I'll be honest, guys, this one's start is definitely darker. Please be warned and be careful as you need.
> 
> Also, yeah, I am actually going to be nicer to Oikawa one day in this story--for a bit, at least. He just has an especially rough start in this one.

_ In a quiet library, in the middle of the night, a single boy had books towered around him like a crumbling castle. _

_ Oikawa turned through one, then another, tried again, and again. _

_ He’d read all of them already, poured through them over and over when he should have been sleeping. Biographies, news stories, history books so new that the spines hadn’t even been cracked. Everything the library had on the Giant’s War was laid out in front of him. _

_ And they were wrong. _

_ Oikawa couldn’t find what he was looking for so they had to be wrong. He was beginning to think they weren’t. _

_ There were two truths about all wars. _

_ The first is that wars have always been terrible things, better to be shut away in text books rather than experienced. To confront them meant to understand them. And the truth was that no war had ever started from nothing and neither did they end that way. Nothing about a war could ever end clean. _

_ Oikawa wasn’t looking away, couldn’t look away even though he was starting to feel nauseous with every page turned without the confirmation he was seeking. _

_ And there had to be an answer. There had to be. _

_ The second truth is that wars are so much simpler to understand from a distance, steady and flat in that way that wars are never supposed to be. From a history book, a war is simply a set of battles already fought, a series of forgone conclusions. Foresight was there to murmur assurances, to measure up the predictions and count the clues, and declare confidently that this was always how it would have gone. Predicted, crisp,  _ clean _ , only answers and no questions. _

_ Oikawa had one question still. _

_ Because he’d looked through the history books, the stories, the news, and the thing was…. _

_ The Giant should never have lost. _

_ The truth was everywhere, standing out from margins and timelines. The Giant had the resources, the funds, the numbers, the connection, the strategies. The victories. For every five battles that Oikawa found, the Giant’s side won four of them. For every clash, the Giant had five men for every one. It seemed like all across the country, the wizarding world was either fighting with the Giant or there were those terrified that standing against him would make their families targets. _

_ As for the resistance movement, it was hardly anything. It was barely a few hundred--made from the younger Hogwarts graduates brave with youth and with fewer families to risk, foreign wizards compelled to lend a hand, and the very muggleborns themselves that didn’t have much of a choice but to fight. Its heroes: the spymaster Masaru Daishou that by the barest margin was able to maneuver the Ministry just from beyond the Giant’s complete control and Ikkei Ukai, the headmaster turned general that was scarcely able to ease out a winning battle from overwhelming odds--let alone end a war. _

_ It was impressive merely by the fact that it was able to stand at all. _

_ By any reasonable prediction, they should never have been able to win. _

_ One battle. One loss. _

_ That’s all the war was ended on. _

_ A single duel gone wrong and word of the Giant’s death--spread to the Ministry, told to the Ghosts. The Giant’s organization faltered for a single day and an ill timed battle where the Light’s fewer men were able to surround their forces. The war ended because of Spinner’s End--a sole mistake on the Giant’s side that, even then, accounted for nearly a quarter of the war’s death toll. _

_ History books were written by the winners and, thus, they lied in the sweetest way. They would say that everything was always supposed to turn out this way. But, history was old and dead--it mistook chance and mistakes for fate and facts. It made things clean. _

_ The Giant’s side should never have lost. _

_ If not for one mistake, they wouldn’t have lost.  _

_ Oikawa would never have gone to Hogwarts if not for a mistake.  _

_ And, all at once, Oikawa understood what the Wizarding World would never have told him. _

_ The war wasn’t over for everyone. _

_ Oikawa felt like he was going to be sick. _

_ “Hey, kid.” _

_ Oikawa’s head shot up, eyes landing on the library assistant that was glaring down at him and his stacks of books like they were a particularly annoying stone in his shoe. _

_ “Library’s about to close,” the assistant said bluntly. “Quit grabbing more books if you’re not going to take them with you. I’m the one who has to clean all these up, you know.” _

_ “Oh, I--,” Oikawa tripped on his tongue, standing up, “I--sorry.” _

_ He stood up too quickly and the stack to his right started to fall, Oikawa grabbed for it quickly just as the assistant swore, reaching for his wand and pointing it at Oikawa. _

_ Oikawa froze. _

“Lineam Construct.”

_ The books straightened, stacking back neatly into their pile. _

_ Oikawa was still frozen, staring at the wand. _

_ The assistant gave him a weird look. “What’s the matter with you?” _

_ “Nothing,” Oikawa managed quietly. “S-sorry, I’m leaving.” _

_ And, then, he left as fast as he could go without running. When he turned the corner, he didn’t care if he was running anymore. He needed to get out, get away. He didn’t know from what, from where. He just needed to go faster and further, his magic spiraling under his skin in a way that was normally soothing, but right now only made him feel even more sick. _

_ He needed…. _

_ Oikawa didn’t want to be here. _

_ Tooru Oikawa was the first muggleborn Slytherin in history-- _ a symbol.  _ And for the first time, with war stories and death tolls beating in his head, he understood what that meant. And Oikawa…. _

_ Oikawa was eleven years old and had dreamed about Hogwarts from the second he learned its meaning. He had magic running inside him and he wanted to know everything, try everything, be everything.  _

_ He didn’t want to be a part of a war that started decades before he was even born and only ended by chance. _

_ He didn’t want to be  _ anyone’s _ symbol. _

_ He was starting to think he didn’t get that choice. Or maybe he’d already made it, when a musty hat had told him to choose and Oikawa didn’t care about the cost. He thought he might now. He wasn’t sure anymore. It was hard to be sure of anything when his heart was hammering in his chest and his lungs were burning and when he closed his eyes, he heard Howlers and whispers, felt stares and smelt fire weed, and viciously understood what it took to make a headline. _

_ And he was scared. _

_ That was really what it was, after all. Oikawa was alone and small and absolutely terrified. _

_ His breath hitched. _

_ His eyes felt wet and warm, only now realizing how cold he’d gotten on top of a tower he didn’t really remember climbing up. He wrapped his arms tighter and let himself shiver, burying his face in his arms and giving up trying to hold back a sob. _

_ Oikawa had never really cared about being brave, he only liked to pretend to be around everyone else. _

_ So, he cried alone on a tower because he was tired of not crying. _

_ He didn’t think Hogwarts was supposed to be this way.  _

_ “Oikawa?” _

_ Oikawa blinked, looking up at the familiar voice. _

_ “What are you doing here,” his voice was ragged from crying and Oikawa hated it when he could tell Iwaizumi paused because that meant he heard it, too. _

_ “Oikawa” Iwaizumi felt his way in the dark to find him. “You missed dinner. Your roommate--Sugawara--told me you were in the library but I couldn’t find you.” _

_ The library only reminded him of books and mistakes and Oikawa sunk down on himself miserably. “Go away, Iwa-chan, I don’t want to talk to you like this.” _

_ “Yeah, well, too bad.” Iwaizumi finally fumbled down to sit beside him, lifting a hand to find his face in the dark. “Oh, troll dung, you  _ are  _ crying, aren’t you? What happened?” _

_ “Nothing.” Oikawa turned away, breath hitching. “Just go away, Iwa-chan!” _

_ “No,” Iwaizumi’s hands were on his shoulders. “Hey, tell me what happened?” _

_ Oikawa curled in tighter. “How’d you even find me?” _

_ Even with only the moon, Oikawa could make out Iwaizumi’s huff. “It’s the Astronomy Tower. Where else would you hide out at?” _

_ “Oh.” Oikawa looked up and with a jolt realized it was the Astronomy Tower, telescopes still lined along the edges. _

_ “Yeah, now, tell me what’s wrong,” Iwaizumi said. “Come on, it’s just me. I already know you’re an ugly crier.” He went still. “Was it another Howler? One of the older students? Oikawa--” _

_ “No!” Oikawa shouted before his shoulders dropped. “It wasn’t anyone, Hajime.” _

_ Iwaizumi’s hands curled around him and this time Oikawa didn’t even try telling him to leave. He sniffed, feeling tears well up again and he laid his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder and just let him hold him up. Like he always did. _

_ “Tooru,” Iwaizumi’s voice seemed gentler this close up. “Something had to happen. Come on. Just tell me what it is and I’ll handle it for you. I promise. You just need to tell me first.” _

_ And, despite it all, Oikawa almost laughed. Because, for a second, it sounded just like that stupid game that they had played as kids. Oikawa could hardly remember it anymore, something about...knights. That was right. Oikawa would sit up in the treehouse and pretend to be king of the tower while he pointed out invisible monsters for Iwaizumi to fight. _

_ But that game had ended years ago. _

_ Oikawa didn’t believe in fairy tales anymore. When knights fought dragons, they died. _

_ He stopped crying just as suddenly as he started _

_ Looking up at Iwaizumi, he could find the outlines of his face looking back…..and all Oikawa could think about was war dead and bravery. He thought about how many people had stood in front of their friends and died quickly because of it. _

_ He thought that Iwaizumi was the bravest boy he knew, a real knight in shining armor just like Oikawa had apparently known since he was a child.  _

_ Knights die. And the monsters Oikawa faced now weren’t the kind that Iwaizumi could beat. _

_ Oikawa thought Iwaizumi might try anyway. _

_ So, Oikawa’s tears dried on his face because there was something he realized far more terrifying than decades old wars and expectations he’d never asked for. _

_ Iwaizumi met his eyes. “Tell me what’s wrong.” _

I don’t want you to die for me,  _ Oikawa thought to himself. _

_ “Nothing I can’t handle, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said out loud. “I’m fine, I promise. So, let’s just drop it.  _ Please _.” _

_ Iwaizumi stared back at him, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. _

_ Oikawa didn’t wait for him to make up his mind, tipping his head back to watch the sky. The best method with Iwaizumi was always distraction, anyway. “You know, I think the stars look the same here at Hogwarts as they do back at home. That’s a bit funny, isn’t it? It feels like everything should be different here.” _

_ “I guess you can check next week,” Iwaizumi mumbled, still sounding preoccupied. “Tooru--” _

_ Oikawa tilted his head. “Next week?” _

_ “Winter break starts,” Iwaizumi reminded him. “Don’t tell me you forgot?” _

_ “Oh...right.”  _

_ A little bit of warmth built in Oikawa’s chest, thawing him from the inside out. _

_ “Well, imagine that, Iwa-chan. I guess it’s about time to go home.” _

_ Oikawa wondered, with his magic still sitting in his veins, what it meant that home didn’t quite mean Hogwarts anymore. _

  
  
  
  
  


_ \------- _

Oikawa stared, expression flat. “What.”

Hotaru Oishu didn’t even have the decency to wince. Instead, coughing into his arm, standing outside the Ravenclaw common room and still wearing his plain robes. “I’m sick.”

“You weren’t sick this morning,” Oikawa said. “In fact, you seem fine  _ now _ , too.”

Oishu rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, it...it came out of nowhere. Look, I know it's last minute--”

“The dance starts in half an hour,” Oikawa interrupted. “The champions lead the opening dance in  _ thirty minutes  _ and you’re telling me I don’t have a date.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Oishu said but not like he believed it.

“It’s just one dance,” Oikawa tried without making it sound like he was desperate. “Come on, it’s just a few pictures and the opening dance. Then, you can leave. It’s too late for me to find anyone else.”

Oishu froze and then looked away quickly. “I don’t think that’s a very good idea. But, listen, I wanted to talk to you and ask if you could still put a good word in. The Minister’s supposed to be there. You could talk to him for me--”

“You could talk to him  _ yourself _ ,” Oikawa cut him off.

Oishu fidgeted. “I can’t…”

Oikawa waited.

“Well,” Oishu waved his hands, “you know the papers are going to be there, too. I can’t have them see me like this. If they take pictures with--with me looking less than my best. Because of my cold. That wouldn’t do me any favors, would it? You know how it is. I figured if anyone would understand, it would be you, Tooru.”

The pieces clicked together.

“Oh,” Oikawa said blandly.

Oishu looked relieved and not very sick at all, actually. “I knew you’d understand.”

In a split second, any pity Oikawa might have had for him froze over.

“I do.” Oikawa sighed. “Poor Hotaru, thought getting a few nice pictures in the paper next to the muggleborn champion would help get your foot in the door, didn’t you? But, now that it’s time, you’re remembering how many purebloods you’d also be pissing off, too, and everyone knows which side has the deeper pockets.” 

Oishu did wince that time which was telling. “That’s not entirely…”

Oikawa pout was mocking. “I bet right now you’re wondering if the press would be worth the risk. Probably not, right? Especially with the Second Task right around the corner. After all, what good is a muggleborn champion if he keeps losing? No one wants to be associated with that. No one wants to attach themselves to a sinking ship. Better to wait and see, right?”

Oishu tried to paste on a placating smile, holding his hands up as if to soothe. “Listen, Tooru, I understand why you’re upset. I’m  _ sorry,  _ okay? Maybe we can try again in a few months.”

Oikawa cut him off with a laugh. “Seriously?”

“You don’t understand what’s at stake for me,” Oishu argued, voice finally losing that grating sympathy. “The Unspeakables only even interview five applicants a year. I need to know exactly the right people if I want to get in--my image needs to be spotless. I can’t blow that on a single night.”

“The Unspeakables?” Oikawa raised a brow. “Hotaru, let’s be honest, you’re a halfblood with no connections, who’s  _ far _ more interested in learning the social circles than studying your N.E.W.T.s. Not that I can blame you, I guess, but the Unspeakables aren’t going to look twice at your application unless the Minister himself drags you in. And as for me putting in a word with him? Well, I would, Hotaru-chan, but I think the Ministry already has enough cowards.” 

Oishu’s smile wilted. “Not everyone can be lucky enough to be raised in the spotlight, Oikawa. Others have to work to get  _ half  _ the acknowledgement you got from the moment you were Sorted.” He scoffed. “You’re really going to get this pissed over a stupid dance?”

Oikawa stepped forward and smiled slowly. “Oh no, Hotaru, let me be clear. I’m not mad because you appear to have never grown a spine. I’m mad because you didn’t have _ the decency  _ to tell me any sooner than  _ thirty minutes  _ before the dance.”

Oishu’s jaw snapped closed with the echoing of ground teeth.

“Leave,” Oikawa ordered, tilting his head. “After all, I’d hate for your cold to get worse.”

Oishu turned, taking a single step back to the Ravenclaw entrance before pausing. He glanced back. “Word of advice, Tooru, the game you’re playing is dangerous and everyone knows it. Can’t blame the rest of us for not wanting to get dragged down with you.”

Oikawa’s smile didn’t change. “No, I suppose I can’t.  _ Goodnight,  _ Hotaru.”

Oishu left.

And Oikawa sat, not caring if the marble steps of the Ravenclaw entrance way wrinkled his dress robes. 

It wasn’t much like he could lead a dance without a date anyway.

He closed his eyes and thought.

It was probably better not to show up, honestly. Let bloody  _ Ushijima  _ lead the stupid dance. But, then, there’d be rumors. Whispers wondering if he was too scared, if he was hiding, if, if, if…

Oikawa clenched his hands in his robes.

Sometimes, he really, really hated rumors.

Or maybe he would show up. No date when everyone knew he was supposed to have one. Oishu was an idiot and the sick excuse was pathetic, probably done out of panic rather than consideration. It wouldn’t take much for the other students to figure it out. And, then, there’d be pity.

Shit.

If there’s one thing Oikawa hated worse than rumors, it was pity.

He tipped his head back and breathed out. 

He just needed a second. He could give himself a second, right? Just to be exhausted and so bloody sick of the Triwizard Tournament.

His hands were shaking and he didn’t feel like cry because Oikawa didn’t do that anymore. Not for people like  _ them.  _ They didn’t have that power.

But, he still needed to think of something.

“Oikawa?”

Oikawa blinked, looking up at a voice that was familiar but, for some reason, hadn’t been the one he expected to hear.

“What are you doing here,” he asked and hated that his voice sounded hoarse.

Bokuto grinned, gesturing at the bouquet of sunflowers and lilies then his bright gold bow tie before pointing at the Ravenclaw Tower. “The plan, remember?” He plopped down next to Oikawa. “Kuroo said I should wait until everyone left for the dance so I’d have a better chance of sneaking in; but, honestly, I’m still kinda nervous. I guess I got here early, huh?”

Oikawa stared, not knowing what to say.

“Anyway, what are you doing out here?” Bokuto tugged at his sleeves. “Cool robes. Suga’s going to be so pissed if we get them wrinkled, though. He spent like an hour trying to straighten mine. You waiting for that Oishu guy?”

“Oishu’s not coming,” Oikawa blurted out. “He’s sick.”

Bokuto’s eyes widened. “Wait, what? Really?”

Oikawa’s face went pinched. “That’s what he said, anyway.”

“Sick how?”

“Camera shy,” Oikawa said bluntly.

Bokuto frowned and Oikawa could almost see the words running through his head before processing. Bokuto’s hands went tight, shoulders squaring up, back going straight to push him up to his full height and Oikawa always forgot that Bokuto was one of the physically largest in their year.

“That  _ asshole _ .” Bokuto’s nostrils flared. “Here, let me talk to him and then he’ll--”

Oikawa laughed, a wet sound but sincere this time. “It’s fine. You don’t have to beat him up for me; I already handled it. He won’t be bothering me again.” He shook his head. “Besides, no way in a million years, I’d want to spend the entire dance with him now.”

“Oh, right, that makes sense.” Bokuto deflated. “But, what are we going to do? The dance starts in like twenty minutes. How are we going to get you another date by then? Who do we know that’s single?”

“I’ll handle it,” Oikawa lied with an ease he didn’t feel. “Don’t worry, it’s  _ me _ . I’m good at handling things, remember? If I can manage a bloody tournament, a dance is nothing.”

Bokuto was still frowning.

Oikawa poked him. “What you should be worrying about is your own date. Come on, you’ve got the flowers, the bow tie, your robes have miraculously been saved from the clutches of wrinkles. Trust me. Akaashi isn’t going to know what hit him.”

Bokuto paused, looking down at the flowers before turning to stare at the Tower.

“Probably want to give it thirty or so minutes,” Oikawa told him. “You want a bit after the dance starts so you can sneak in; but, any later and you don’t want to miss anything.”

“...Yeah.” Bokuto sounded distracted. 

“What is it,” Oikawa asked.

Bokuto turned to him and, suddenly, a grin broke across his face. “I got an idea!”

Oikawa blinked as Bokuto lunged forward to grab his hands.

Bokuto stared at him, tone abruptly serious. “Let me ask you something, okay?”

“Huh,” Oikawa said eloquently.

“Tooru Oikawa,” Bokuto took a breath and positively beamed, “will you be my date for Yule Ball?”

_ “What?!”  _ Oikawa did not screech but it was very close. “No!”

Bokuto tilted his head. “Aww, why not, I thought you guys were supposed to be encouraging me about this stuff?”

“Because you’re supposed to ask  _ Akaashi _ ,” Oikawa stressed. “Not me! This is supposed to be  _ your  _ night! Ask  _ him _ !”

Bokuto’s smile went a little bit bashful and he let go of Oikawa’s hand to rub the back of his own neck. “Yeah, um...well, the thing is….Akaashi hates dances. I know you and Kuroo said he was just turning other people down because he was waiting on me to ask, but, I think...well, if it’s going to be our first date, I’d rather us do something we both like, you know?”

“No, Kotaro, listen,” Oikawa grabbed his hands. “Alright, it doesn’t have to be the dance. You can spend the entire night just in the common room or the library for all I care. That’s fine. But, tonight is supposed to be your chance. You planned it, you’re all ready. You’ve been trying to ask him out for  _ months _ . Don’t throw away tonight for me.”

“I’m not,” Bokuto promised.

“Look, Akaashi’s the guy of your dreams.” Oikawa swallowed. “You don’t just give that up. Listen to Kuroo, okay? Sometimes, it  _ is _ about action. I want you to be happy, alright?”

“Tooru….,” Bokuto focused on him with a frown, “that’s really nice and all; but, you’re one of my best friends, too. Do you honestly think I could ditch you for a date when I know I could help.” The frown turned up in a characteristic wide smile. “Besides, we’re O.O.P.S. We don’t give up that easy! Not when there’s something I can do.”

Oikawa’s throat felt too tight and whatever he was going to say next disappeared

“But….,” he made a last ditch effort and waved his hand uselessly, “but,  _ the tie…” _

Bokuto frowned, looking down at said tie in question. “Oh.” He reached out and gripped Oikawa’s shoulder in one hand. “Oikawa, listen, this is important.”

Oikawa stared as Bokuto drew up like he was about to impart the secrets of the universe.

“Ties can be worn again.”

Oikawa blinked.

Bokuto’s expression didn’t change a single bit.

Oikawa’s breath hitched . Then, it hitched again. Until, finally, he gave up and just started laughing, nearly bowing over with the force of it. “That,  _ pfft,  _ was the corniest thing,” he wheezed, “you’ve ever said!”

Bokuto beamed. “You just looked so serious!” 

He stood up, reaching for Oikawa’s hand to drag him with him. “Come on, hurry it up! I don’t want to be late! This is going to be awesome! I can’t believe I get to  _ start  _ the dance!”

Oikawa took the hand and let himself be pulled up. “You’re going to step on my feet all night, aren’t you?”

“Definitely! But, I promise to step on everyone else’s feet more!”

Oikawa smiled. “That sounds perfect.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

Yachi had been terrified more times than she could ever count.

Truthfully, she sorta  _ expected  _ some amount of life threatening panic by now even if she’d learned to be way better at weeding out the actually worrisome from the other low level anxiety.

At various points in her life, she’d been scared of the dark, beetles, small spaces, large spaces, the strange smell in the basement she’d convinced herself was poisonous gas, a wall falling on her, jumping off a waterfall, getting expelled, literally walking through magical fire, Professor Irihata’s exams, a basilisk,  _ another _ wall caving in on her, an irrational fear of developing a sudden peanut allergy mid-meal, her friends dying, secrets, her aunt turning out to be a murder, and spiders.

Really, when she thought of it like that, she actually felt like she came out pretty well adjusted.

Dating was a different kind of terrifying.

“I like your dress, Kiyoko” Yachi managed quietly, standing as they were just a few halls down from the Gryffindor Tower.

Because the dress was beautiful, midnight blue and falling straight down with jewels embedded along the lines and charmed to shine like stars in the night sky. The dress was gorgeous just like the girl wearing it, all understated elegance that reminded Yachi of the curve of Shimizu’s smile when they were both bent down, pouring through books together.

So, yes, a dress as beautiful was Shimizu’s smile.

Shimizu wasn’t smiling right now.

Instead, she was still, almost stiff as she stood like a statue just out of range to touch.

“Oh?” Shimizu looked up, eyes darting up before away. “Thank you, Hitoka, I like yours, too.” There was a trace of red on her cheeks, so faint that Yachi decided it was just the light. “You look lovely.”

Yachi smiled nervously. “Thanks. It’s nothing really, my mom actually found it and she sent me some magazines and, then, well, I just really liked it and I thought maybe the color would--,” she cut off, “sorry, I’m rambling. I can--”

“It’s fine,” Shimizu said quickly. “I like listening to you talk.”

Yachi blinked. “You do?”

“I do. A lot, actually.” Shimizu coughed lightly and Yachi thought if it wasn’t the light then she was probably imagining the blush this time. “You always sound like you’re thinking of everything in a million different ways. It’s fascinating. I….,” she looked up, “you never have to apologize for talking, Hitoka, I’ll always like to listen.”

“Oh,” Yachi said softly.

Shimizu’s gaze finally landed, not quite on Yachi’s face but somewhere close. She lifted a hand, hesitating only slightly before it came to frame one side of Yachi’s face.

Yachi didn’t dare to breathe.

“Your earrings,” Shimizu said, voice soft even in the silence, “they’re nice.”

Whatever memories Yachi had of getting ready barely an hour ago were currently so far away from her mind that it took Yachi a moment to remember throwing in one final piece of jewelry at the last possible second--thinking gold to match her dress, a small charm to spark spiral trails, and the shape….

“Shooting stars,” Yachi remembered.

“They fit you,” Shimizu said.

Yachi laughed, glancing back down at Shimizu’s dress, silver stars hung along the edge. “Looks like we match.”

Shimizu smiled. “Looks like we do.”

The air around them felt hazy and slow. Yachi could still feel Shimizu’s hand on the side of her face and Shimizu seemed so close to leaning in and then...well, then, Yachi supposed she didn’t exactly know what would happen. She’d never been kissed before, after all. She thought, right now, that she could figure it out pretty quickly if given the chance.

Shimizu was still looking down at her, hesitating.

_ You can,  _ Yachi thought at her, tilting up her chin.  _ I’d like that. _

The hand dropped and Shimizu stepped back and Yachi felt her breath collapse back into her, tinged with disappointment.

“We should get to the ball if we want to see the Champion’s first dance.” Shimizu wasn’t looking at her again.

It’s alright. Yachi reminded herself. It’s not like Shimizu had to kiss her or anything. Even if things didn’t work out tonight and this was just one date, one beautiful night at the Yule Ball, Yachi could learn to be okay with that if it meant she still got to keep Kiyoko in her life.

Yachi was terrified of a lot of things. She was used to that, she knew how to handle her fear.

Only….

Shimizu wasn’t looking at her; but, she wasn’t  _ not  _ looking either. Her eyes kept moving up before away, hands held too still at her side to not be controlled. And she was blushing and this time Yachi didn’t let herself pretend it was the light or her own imagination.

They still hadn’t moved yet.

Yachi had been terrified more times than she could count. But, as Yachi suddenly realized, dating was a different kind of terrifying.

Because in dating, she wan’t the only one scared of it going wrong.

Yachi smiled.

“Okay, you’re right” she agreed. “We should hurry if we don’t want to miss it. But, Kiyoko, before we go, there’s one thing, I’ve been meaning to say.”

Shimizu looked down.

Yachi closed her eyes and leaned up to kiss her.

It was barely anything, really. An opening, but nothing so strong to pressure. Yachi barely felt Shimizu’s surprised intake of breath along her own and a brief kiss back before Yachi was rocking back down on her heels.

When she opened her eyes, Shimizu was smiling and Yachi had been wrong--no dress could ever come close to being as beautiful as that smile.

Yachi smiled back “Thank you for inviting me to the dance, Kiyoko.” 

Yachi was used to being terrified; but, privately she thought she might have gotten used to being brave, too. When it was for someone important.

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

“Wow,” Imamura’s eyes were bright, “I can’t believe this is really the Great Hall.”

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi managed, “the Ministry must’ve really went all out, huh.”

And it was true. The Great Hall looked as if every square inch of it had been transformed into something elegant and exciting. Silver frost lined against the walls while hundreds of candles floated gracefully right under the enchanted ceiling, illuminating small private tables lined against the walls. Even the faculty table had been dressed up--laid out under wreaths and silver embellishments--for the judges, Headmasters, Ministry officials, champions and their dates.

Iwaizumi only noticed distantly, his palms felt sweaty and there was an itch under his skin that he couldn’t quite place. His eyes kept going to the entranceway.

“Hajime,” Imamura reached down to squeeze his hand, reassuringly. “You okay?”

Iwaizumi tried to smile. “I’m good, just nervous, I guess.”

He couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off.

Imamura blushed. “You don’t have to be nervous.”

Whatever Iwaizumi was going to say next was cut off by the sudden sound of music and the entire room turned to clap politely as the champions and their dates were led into the room.

Iwaizumi clapped with them, trying to find…

He blinked.

“Wait, where’s Hoshiumi,” Imamura asked.

Oh, yeah, there was that, too. 

“I guess he decided not to come,” Iwaizumi said lamely.

And, judging by the whispers that suddenly broke out along the Hall ,most people were focused on the missing champion, too, rather than what Iwaizumi was most curious about.

Oikawa and Bokuto took their places, right beside Tendou and Ushijima, and started to dance.

Imamura followed his gaze. “Oh, I didn't know they were going together. I heard Oikawa was going with Oishu from--”

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi said, “I thought he was, too.”

In the center of the room, Bokuto had apparently quickly given up on anything resembling the traditional waltz they were supposed to be doing and was more waving his arms in something more similar to a square dance. And Oikawa was letting him. Actually, he seemed to actively be encouraging it, apparently making a game out of moving his feet away just the thinnest margin from being stepped on. Iwaizumi watched, feeling transfixed, as Oikawa threw back his head and laughed at whatever joke Bokuto had just told him.

Abruptly, Iwaizumi realized he was smiling himself, small but obvious as he watched both of his friends complete what was undoubtedly the strangest dance in all of Yule Ball history--not that either of them looked like they cared.

“Well,” Imamura was smiling herself, leaning in to Iwaizumi’s shoulder, “whatever happened, it looks like they’re having fun.”

“It does,” Iwaizumi agreed softly

They watched for another second. Bokuto nearly careened them both him and Oikawa into a crowd of spectators, overbalanced at the last second as Oikawa barely pulled him back on path.

Imamura laughed softly. “Hajime, no offense, I know they’re your friends. But, um, Bokuto really can’t dance at all, can he?”

Iwaizumi snorted. “No, he really can’t.”

Iwaizumi had absolutely no idea what happened and why Oikawa wasn’t dancing with Hotaru Oishu like he was supposed to be or why Bokuto wasn’t at Ravenclaw Tower to confess to Akaashi like he was supposed to be. But, watching them both snickering on the dance floor like a couple of first years, Iwaizumi found he didn’t really care much about knowing the details why.

The nervous feeling had gone away.

Iwaizumi wrapped an arm around his own date and smiled down at her. “Want to dance when they start up the next song?”

She smiled back. “Sure!”

In fact, Iwaizumi thought tonight was going just fine.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

Ennoshita didn’t really know why he was here, honestly.

That wasn’t even to say he didn’t  _ want  _ to be here, just that he had no clue why in fact he was here and was still kinda stumped on figuring it out.

He didn’t really have an opinion on dancing one way or another so that probably wasn’t it. He wasn’t the type to get particularly sentimental so the whole once-in-a-lifetime event thing wouldn’t have sold him. The food was good, he supposed, but it was in  _ no way _ good enough to make up for the wink that Noya shot him when Ennoshita happened to catch him quickly sneaking Asahi out the back. That wink would haunt his nightmares, he was sure of it.

And, well...the only person he’d ever thought about asking to a dance for something like a date wasn’t really available right now for a number of reasons.

So, no, he had no idea why when the girl sitting next to him asked him completely out of the blue if he’d like to go as friends, he’d said he would.

Still. Ennoshita internally prided himself as the most reasonable of his friend group so he figured, since he was here already, he might as well make the most of it.

He turned to his date once he’d finished his plate. “This is insane. How much do you think the Ministry put in just on the appetizers alone? I think if I listen close enough I can hear the Gringotts goblins crying.”

Kanako Amani laughed abruptly before covering it up with her napkin and sending him a secret smile in return. “I’m trying not to think of it, truthfully. If I do, I’ll have to face that the fanciest meal I’ll ever eat in my entire life will probably be at a school dance. I don’t want to handle those kind of truths before the desert.”

“Wise,” Ennoshita agreed. “Existential crises go best over pudding. Take it from me.”

“Alright, I guess I’ll take your word on it,” Amani said, taking a sip from her goblet. “You can be the leading expert on existential crises. I don’t think I even know how you become an expert in that.”

Ennoshita grinned. “It’s the experience. With my friends, I think I can go through at least two minor meltdowns before breakfast--most days, they’re not even my meltdowns.”

“Your friends sound like fun,” Amani said.

“Do they? Sorry, I was trying to sell them as a menace.”

“They can’t be  _ that  _ bad.” Amani was smiling before it faltered, just for a second, as she glanced out onto the dance floor.

Ennoshita traced where she was looking.

Ah.

On the dance floor, Tanaka was what could optimistically be called dancing with his date and would could realistically be called being led around, looking completely starstruck, as Alisa Haiba happily maneuvered them around in something approaching the tune.

Merlin, if Tanaka somehow went into shock just from dancing with a very pretty girl, then Ennoshita would help him, of course, but it was going to be very,  _ very  _ begrudging.

Amani leaned over to whisper conspiratorially. “Is it true he passed out after asking her?”

“It is,” Ennoshita rolled his eyes. “I was there. Noya had to wait for him to wake up before we could tell him she actually said yes.”

“How’d that go?”

“He passed out again.”

Amani snorted out a laugh before quickly bringing up her hands to cover it.

“Nah, go ahead and laugh,” Ennoshita told her. “He deserves it for this one.”

“He kinda does.” She smiled out at the dance floor. “Still, he’s always been sweet like that.”

Ennoshita raised a brow.

“Oh, he probably doesn’t even remember me much.” Amani tucked her hair behind her ear, scooting her plate away. “He and Saeko used to go to those pureblood gatherings back when we were all really little. My magic…,” she made a face, “it’s fine now; but, I was a bit of a late bloomer. Some of the other kids would make fun of me and ask if I was a squib because I hadn’t even had any accidental magic yet.” Her smile twitched down. “Some of their parents would say those things, too.”

Ennoshita stayed quiet. As a halfblood, it had never been guaranteed that his magic would come in at all--let alone expected. Even when he was a kid, he remembered his parents encouraging him about both the Muggle  _ and  _ the wizarding worlds. For the lower class pureblood families, having a child that was a squib meant preparing them to face a completely unknown world. For the prominent families who judged everything on power and influence, having a squib child was worse than just an embarrassment, it was practically throwing the kid to the wolves.

Amani cleared her throat. “Anyway, Ryuu was always there to chase them off or try to knock them down if they wouldn’t leave.” She laughed into her hand. “He did that with the adults sometimes, too. And he was….um, he was kinda small for his age which made it even funnier, looking back.” 

Ennoshita smiled. “Sounds like him.”

Amani nodded. “His uncle stopped taking them a few years later. It was kind of a big deal at the time; I think there might’ve been an argument. That or he just decided to stop caring about even trying to make nice at the pureblood events.” She shrugged. “My magic had started coming in by then so the bullying had mostly stopped; but, still, I missed seeing him there. Him and Saeko always made them more fun.”

Ennoshita looked over at her, saw how she was watching a single couple on the dance floor much the same way he kept glancing over.

Oh...well, maybe that explained a few things.

“You know,” he said, trying for casual, “you could have asked him to the dance, too. If you asked him before he’d already asked Alisa, I don’t think he’d have said no.”

Amani didn’t pretend to be surprised at the assumption and Ennoshita couldn’t help but feel the tug of admiration he’d been quietly building grow a little bit stronger.

“I could have,” she agreed. “But, I don’t think that would have been a very good idea.”

They both watched for a second as Alisa continued to pull Tanaka along, the later not looking like he had a clue what was going on or how he got there but still managing to seem willing enough. 

Ennoshita hummed. “Why not?”

“I think you see it, too,” Amani said.

Ennoshita smiled. This was absolutely in no way how expected his Yule Ball with Amani to go; but, he thought he liked this better.

He’d stopped wondering why he was here a while ago.

“I don’t think he’s really thinking about serious relationships right now,” Ennoshita said what they were both thinking. “I think he likes the idea of dates and pretty girls; but, the kind of relationship to build on...no, you’re right, he seems to have too much on his plate to really be considering it. He’d agree to the date; but, I’m guessing you were hoping for something more long term.”

Amani nodded. “Pretty much, but I’m glad you said it first. My friend Yonezawa thinks I’m not being brave enough.”

Ennoshita rolled his eyes, grabbing his goblet. “Sometimes it’s not about bravery, it’s about timing.” 

“Exactly.” She paused only briefly. “Is that also why you didn’t ask him?”

Ennoshita choked on his drink.

“Sorry.” Amani passed him a napkin. “Should have waited until you were done; but, it would be pretty bad if I couldn’t recognize  _ your _ crush when I have the same one.”

Ennoshita finally caught his breath. “Hey, do me a favor, would you?”

“What,” Amani asked immediately.

“Please,  _ please  _ tell me it’s not that obvious to everyone else.” He scrubbed a hand down his face. “You have no idea how much trouble I’ve gone through trying to keep my friends from finding out. They’d go insane or, even worse, they’d try to help. I’ve seen it. It’s terrible.”

Amani shook her head. “Don’t worry, you do a good job. I wasn’t even completely sure until we started talking.” She held out her hand. “Besides, I’ll keep your secret if you keep mine. Deal?”

Ennoshita shook her hand. “Deal.”

She smiled. “So...was that why? Are you holding back for a better time, too?”

“I guess,” Ennoshita admitted. “Little bit different for me.”

Amani tilted her head. “Why?”

Ennoshita’s smile was sardonic. “Because generally if you’d even consider going on a date with someone, you don’t spend an entire night keeping them awake getting them to plan how to ask out Alisa Haiba.”

“Ouch.” Amani winced.

“Tell me about it.”

“I don’t know if I could have done that,” Amani said. “You know you’re a really good friend.”

Ennoshita lifted his goblet for himself. “Oh, I’m the  _ best _ .”

Amani laughed again and Ennoshita grinned at the sound, lifting his goblet to meet hers as they clinked together in an impromptu cheer.

“But, yeah, I guess I’m feeling it out, too,” Ennoshita continued with a shrug. “He’s not looking for anything serious right now and, really, when you get down to it, we’re all still in school. We’ve got time and I’d rather do it right than rush it.”

Amani hummed in agreement, reaching out as the dessert suddenly poofed in a small smoke cloud onto the table and passing a plate to him.

He took it. “So, you said you weren’t completely sure. Which meant you had your suspicions about my crush.” He lifted his fork. “That why you asked me?”

“A little bit,” Amani admitted. “I had a bigger reason, though.”

“What’s that,” Ennoshita asked.

“Well,” Amani’s cheeks went slightly pink. “I wanted to go to the Yule Ball with a cute boy and I thought you’d be really fun. I’m glad I was right about both.”

Ennoshita stared at her, dessert forgotten, and abruptly realized with a rush of warmth that he might’ve been blushing, too.

“That’s--I---you.” Ennoshita cleared his throat. “So, is that asking if we could be here as...more than friends?”

“I’m happy being here as friends” Amani promised. “I’m also happy being here as a date, too...but, only if you wanted to.”

Ennoshita leaned back and tried to ignore the fact that he was smiling because this was a serious question. “Isn’t that a bit weird? We both have a crush on the same guy and then we’re going on a date with each other?”

“Maybe.” Amani considered. “But does it have to be weird?”

Ennoshita thought it might be still; but...he also thought he might be okay with that.

“What happens if Tanaka does get ready,” Ennoshita asked. 

“I guess we’ll figure out then.” Amani smiled. “You’re the one who said there was no need to rush. I don’t think there’s any harm in figuring things out as we go. Together.”

Ennoshita watched her, considering.

“So,” Amani had a nice smile, just like she had a nice laugh, and a quick way of thinking and Ennoshita was finding that he really enjoyed all of that and wouldn’t mind seeing them again. “Is this a date?”

“No,” Ennoshita said decisively and didn’t leave it hanging. “Call me old fashion, but I like to put a bit more planning into first dates. Or, well, at least know I’m on one before I leave.” He tilted his head and smiled back. “So...if it’s okay with you, I’d really like to take you out next Hogsmeade weekend?”

Amani’s grin was even brighter than her smile. “I’d like that.”

“It’s a date.” Ennoshita thought his own smile might be a bit dopey and didn’t really care. “Besides, dances aren’t really my thing, usually. Though this one’s kinda becoming an exception.”

Amani laughed. “Then, why are we here?”

_ We,  _ Ennoshita liked the sound of that, especially now that he had an answer.

“Because you’re the one who asked me.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

Asahi felt breathless in his favorite way. “Noya, should we really be--”

Noya shoved him behind the bush and kissed him.

“I’m--,” Asahi gasped in a breath as Noya pulled away, only in a concerted effort to find a way to bring Asahi to his level, “pretty sure Ennoshita saw us sneak--”

Noya gave up and Asahi was pulled back under.

Asahi thought he really was enjoying the Yule Ball, the ten minutes he saw of it at least.

He still felt like maybe he should at least check. He was the older one, after all, he should probably try to be responsible instead of hiding in the bushes to make out.

He tried. “Should we-- _ oh _ !”

Nevermind, Asahi could try to be responsible later.

Seconds or minutes later, Noya’s hands were in his hair, face somehow level and his legs around Asahi’s waist and...how did he always do that so fast? Asahi caught his breath “--wait, wait, one second!”

Noya pulled back immediately, cocking his head.

“It’s the dance.” Asahi blinked rapidly, trying to remember why that fact was important. “Shouldn’t we...dance?”

Noya considered, chewing on his own lip while he did. It was very distracting. “Depends. Do you  _ want _ to dance or are you just saying it cause you think you  _ should _ ?”

Asahi thought. 

“Probably the second one,” he admitted bashfully.

Noya grinned. “Yeah, that’s kinda what I thought. Want to know what I think?

“What,” Asahi asked cautiously

“I think,” Noya began, “that it’s been a really long time since we’ve had a night off. And tonight all our friends are already busy with the dance and won’t be looking for us for a long, long time. And I think we deserve a little bit of time for ourselves. But, you know what I think the most?”

“What,” Asahi asked again.

Noya grabbed his face and kissed the center of his forehead. “I think I really missed you.”

Sometimes, Asahi was pretty sure Noya was going to kill him one of these days. But, Asahi couldn’t think of a better way to go.

“We see each other every day,” Asahi reminded him.

“Yeah,” Noya agreed easily. “Still doesn’t feel like enough sometimes.”

“I love you,” Asahi whispered.

Noya leaned his head against Asahi’s. “Me, too.” His grin widened. “And you know what else?”

“What,” Asahi said for a third time that night.

Noya winked. “Saeko and Akiteru have Flumpy for tonight.”

Asahi processed that. 

His mouth felt dry. “Oh.”

“Yeah,  _ oh,”  _ Noya sounded amused, “so, what do you say, Asahi, still want to go back to the dance?” 

Asahi really, really didn’t.

Noya leaned in to kiss him.

“Wait.”

Noya leaned back and blinked, shifting to unwrap his legs to hop back on the ground. “Or the dance is cool, too. Either way, we’ll still--”

Asahi wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him back in.

“The professors still patrol around here,” Asahi told him between breaths. “We should go to the other side if we don’t want to get caught.”

Noya beamed. 

Above them, the stars were shining bright and Asahi had a feeling it was going to be a really good night.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

Of course, stars shone no matter who was watching them. Even deep into the evening at the top of a Tower where most of the occupants were either already busy for the night or at the dance themselves.

So, only the stars got to see a single figure slip out of his common room and come to a sudden stop as they found a bouquet of flowers, forgotten along the stairs.

The figure picked them up, almost hesitant, to run a finger across the petals of one of the lilies.

Akaashi smiled softly. “Well, I suppose there’s no point leaving you out here, is there?”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this one (trust me, you know I hated it, too). School started back along with traveling and general business so my schedule got thrown off by about a week. Next chapter, I'll be honest I really want to post it around/on Valentines Day so that's what I'm trying for; but, also I know I'm busy finishing up things coming up so am realistically giving myself an extra week. Up next the others experience Yule Ball so look forward to Tendou, Ushijima, Hinata, Kenma, Kuroo, Kageyama, etc. 
> 
> Also, as always, thank you soooooo much for your understanding and support! Ya'll are the absolute best!
> 
> Next Chapter: Wait  
> Post Date: Feb. 20-21
> 
> Always feel free to find me on tumblr: https://greycappedjester.tumblr.com/


	21. Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for lingering effects from bad parenting.

Despite and in spite of people’s hopes and dreams, Tendou absolutely adored dances.

_Why? Oh Merlin why,_ Goshiki may have asked despairingly. Well, the answer was simple.

Tendou prided himself as a people watcher and never before had he found such a poisonous concoction of nerves, saccharine displays, hormones, and overblown drama than a school dance. 

_Really,_ Tendou popped another appetizer into his mouth and watched while at least two couples stormed off the dance floor, _it’s so sweet of Headmaster Washijo to give me such a thoughtful Yule present._

Tendou almost felt bad that he just gave him socks again.

“Having fun,” Ushijima asked, sitting next to him.

“Why yes, sweetums!” Tendou grinned, leaning into his shoulder. “My evening’s going positively marvelous. So considerate of the Minister to give the champions a nice view, don’t you think?”

Ushijima nodded. “Hoshiumi is not here.”

“Mhmm, well, he always did seem to be a weird one, didn’t he?” 

Tendou frankly couldn’t care less about the Beauxbatons Champion except for the fact that it left an extra two spots at their table which left a decided _gap_ between them and the next champion over, ruining a possible source of fun. Tendou persevered, taking his opportunity to lean past Ushijima, eyes purposefully bulging as he tried to make eye contact with the other and far lesser champion. Unfortunately, Oikawa and his own odd date appeared to be resolutely ignoring them--and surprisingly successful at that. Boo.

“It’s not about odd, Hoshiumi should be here for his school,” Ushijima murmured back.

“Eh,” Tendou waved a hand. “None of the rest of them seem to be that bummed out about it, honestly. I’d let it go, ‘Toshi.”

And it was true that despite the initial commotion of the opening dance, most Beauxbaton students appeared to have forgotten their champion had ditched and instead were much more focused on their own mess of a ball. The one exception being Headmaster Hibarida, who was intermittently interrogating students as if they would somehow pull Hoshiumi out of their robes--the whole thing was way too amusing and next time Tendou saw Hoshiumi he was definitely thanking that guy for this new source of chaos.

Welllllll….okay, maybe not thanking. Not until Wakatoshi won, of course.

He might _,_ possibly, thought very improbable, _not_ go out of the way to creep out Hoshiumi--that was thanks enough.

“Ooooh,” Tendou leaned into Ushijima a little bit closer. “Our lot at least seems to be doing alright.”

Ushijima’s face relaxed, taking in with what was his version of a smile as he nodded back. “They do, even Goshiki.”

Tendou snickered. 

On the dance floor, Goshiki was trying and somewhat failing to maneuver his absurdly tall friend from Quidditch--Kogane--sawa? Sama?...something like that--around the dance floor as it seemed like both of them were debating on what steps actually went with the dance. He looked like he was having fun arguing at least. Frankly, Tendou was happy enough he didn’t bring a Quidditch broom as his date.

To no one’s surprise, Ohira’s date with a Beauxbatons girl looked like it was going well enough in spite of Ohira’s terrible fashion sense in old man robes that he absolutely refused to let Tendou play with. Semi and his date seemed more interested in the band playing later than anything. And, look at that! Shirabu managed to get a date despite his bad habit of staring flatly like a serial killer!

Awwww, all of Tendou’s friends were doing so well! He should make sure to tell them tomorrow--in _detail_.

“Satori, what are you thinking,” Ushijima inquired.

Tendou beamed up at him. “Something decidedly unpleasant, dearest.”

Ushijima huffed almost in a laugh, looking fond and, oh, Tendou just adored him.

“I have something for you.” Ushijima reached in his robes.

“Ah, but Toshi, we agreed,” Tendou bopped his nose. “No exchanging presents until tomorrow.”

“It is only something small.” Ushijima didn’t blush per se, but there was a hint more color and Tendou watched it, utterly fascinated. “And it is a proper Christmas tradition to give a gift.”

“Well,” Tendou pitched his voice low and breathless, “how am I supposed to argue with the magic of technicalities?”

Ushijima pulled out a small box.

Tendou breathed in, touching the gold ribbon as Ushijima passed it into his hands. “Wait, is it really….?”

“They’re chocolates--your favorite.” Ushijima smiled. 

Tendou held the box gently.

If there was one true tragedy about the Triwizard Tournament, it was being so far away from home for so long and the fact that Tednou’s favorite chocolate shop was a Muggle one that stubbornly refused to deliver to hidden Scottish castles, unreachable by Muggle means.

And yet the words on the box were unmistakable.

Mой Pай

“I bought them before we left home,” Ushijima told him.

Tendou nodded, still smiling. “Ah, that explains it.” 

“I’m glad you enjoy them.”

Tendou let out a short laugh, running his finger once more on the familiar words.

“I do. Thank you, Mой Pай.”

  
  
  
  
  


\-------

Kuroo’s eyes were still kinda fuzzy from the flashes of cameras, even half an hour after the last reporter had finally been shooed away from the front entrance.

Sitting next to him, Keina Imai, looked radiant and untouchable in a way marble statues would envy. She looked down at her vanity mirror in what others might assume was checking her makeup but Kuroo knew through familiarity was more scoping out the floor to see if anyone was still watching too closely.

Kuroo had more or less known Keina for his entire life, through pureblood parties to Ministry soirees….and he _still_ sometimes wondered if she was playing the long game to murder him for breaking her favorite doll when they were five.

Plus, he’d once seen her straight up push Daishou in a lake and convince him he tripped.

She was great, really. 

Her mirror shut with a click. “Well, Tetsuro, as absolutely thrilling as this has not been, the reporters are gone. We’ve got some pictures done, said a few snippets about our parents’ little amendment, and had enough people see us that I have plausible deniability for ditching you.” She stood in one elegant motion. “No, if you’ll excuse me, I plan on enjoying my dance.”

Kuroo stood and shook her head. “Pleasure doing business.”

She sniffed. “If you need another date this year, ask one of the Nomura sisters. I _don’t_ need my parents trying to set me up a betrothal agreement.”

“Who would dare,” Kuroo muttered.

Keina actually smiled at that. It was terrifying.

“Have fun,” Kuroo told her and watched her weave through the crowd to her group of friends, the mild taste of cardamom fading as she went.

Kuroo tuned it out, searching instead for the sense of someone more familiar. Honestly--and it was a fact Kuroo was privately pretty pleased about because of just how much it pissed off his father--the faint traces of Legilimency he’d inherited from his mom was mostly useless. 

Legilimency was a tricky field--only made harder in that it, as best as anyone could tell, was both in how a wizard’s brain was wired and in how they understood the sense itself. It made things...quirky, he guessed. The rare people who had it normally had something off about it. Some could only hear when touching a person, some only people of certain ages, some only when thoughts were carried with a particular emotion, some even swore they couldn’t understand different mind’s “accents”.

His mom was the most powerful Legilimens he knew and even she had trouble when the thoughts were focused on perceiving her. He guessed that halfway excused her rotten taste because what he did know was that his mom was like a billion times better than anything his father deserved. 

Still, what good did a vague impression do? Answer: not a lot. 

At most, when he tried, Kuroo could only pull up _something_ \--a taste, a smell, a sense of touch. Something that was distinctly that person enough that Kuroo could get an impression on whether he wanted to even bother with them.

Mostly useless.

Except sometimes in crowds, like a dance lowly lit by candlelight, where if Kuroo was paying attention, he could taste butterscotch on the back of his tongue and let it lead him through the swarm of people leaning close together and to one teen, hidden quietly in the corner while his date practically bounced in his chair next to him.

Kenma flicked his eyes up.

“Hey.” Kuroo grinned. “Wanna get out of here for a sec? I want to talk to you?”

“Don’t you have a date to talk to,” Kenma said quietly.

Kuroo held back on a wince--yeah, something was still up then. It was fine, Kuroo had an idea on how to handle it. “Nah, she already left to meet her friends. Come on, what do you say? Come talk?”

“Fine.” Kenma sighed, glancing at Hinata. “Shouyou, mind if I leave for a moment? I’ll be back.”

“What? Oh sure, Kenma.” Hinata beamed before turning to Kuroo. “Have fun!”

Kuroo smiled back reflexively. Really, he ought to thank Hinata--if there was one person who could actually convince Kenma to be here, it was him.

And now that he was here….

Kuroo held out his arm, motioning for Kenma to take it. “Shall we?”

Kenma gave him a look, but there was a small smile hidden under there as he placed his hand on Kuroo’s arm. “Okay.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

Hinata felt like he was buzzing beneath his skin.

Dances were clearly the best thing ever. Wait, second best, first was Quidditch! Oh, and then magic! Friends and Natsu and stuff like that should also probably come before that, too. But, well, the point was that dances still seemed pretty great!

An entire night where there was food and all his friends and everyone seemed happy--dances were amazing and Hinata felt like he could keep busy the entire night just with all the things to see.

But, that would be boring and there were more fun things to do.

And Kenma was probably going to be gone with Kuroo for a while so Hinata was curious to find what everyone else was doing.

He made his way around the hall, eyes taking in everything.

Hinata caught Aone, somehow making his and his date’s Hufflepuff themed yellow and black robes appear decent while looking softly as his date Shirofuku enjoyed the various desserts the dance was offering. There was Lev, grinning widely and bending lower while Yaku seemed to be making very emphatic points up at him with the hand that wasn’t holding Lev’s own. Hinata almost ran into a table when he caught Professor Ukai, looking awkward but pleased, as Professor Takeda held his arm while they made the a round to check the dance floor--though they must be pretty distracted if they missed Hanamaki and Matsukawa hidden behind a table and messing with...something that Hinata was too scared to look at long enough to find out. Hinata glanced around to see Suga and Daichi, heads bent together and looking like they were in their own world. 

He saw the friends he’d made from Quidditch--ones he’d known before like Futakuchi and Nametsu talking quietly in a corner or the new ones he’d made this year like Aran and Kita dancing with a surprising amount of grace. 

There were the mild surprises like Yahaba and Mad Dog who seemed to be taking to dancing like an aggressive sport rather than a slow dance. And then there were the ones that made perfect sense like….

Hinata grinned as he saw Yachi, smiling and talking with both hands flying around her as Shimizu held their drinks and watched her back like she was the only thing worth watching.

Yeah, Hinata thought he really liked the Yule Ball, especially if it made his friends look like this.

Then, with an instinct that felt too ingrained to ignore, Hinata caught another pair of eyes taking in the dance. He knew who it was without looking but followed the gaze back anyway because…

For the span of a second, Hinata and Kageyama locked eyes across the hall.

Hinata’s chest went still. 

And just like that, he felt greedy, hungry, eyes focusing like he wanted to take in everything before it was taken away. Like the way Kageyama’s robes fit well along his shoulders which meant Yachi must have gotten Kenma involved just like she’d done for Hinata’s own. Like the way it was too far to see his eyes but Hinata knew the color to fill in.

Like the way Kageyama was, for once, actually _looking at him_ again and it felt like it had been years since Hinata had gotten that feeling, felt like he wanted to hold it and pull it tight to his chest, felt like he wanted to do anything so Kageyama would _keep looking at him_ and see this time--see what all Hinata was working towards becoming, that he was growing to something that could keep, that could fight, too, and be pushed and pull back without faltering. That he was….that Kageyama was…

_Here._

Kageyama looked away first.

Hinata swallowed, the feelings not so much dying in his chest but aching and Hinata wished he could be someone like Oikawa or Yachi that knew how to put it into words.

Hinata didn’t. 

He didn’t even know how to put what he _needed_ in words for himself half the time, much less explaining it.

He’d always been better with action than words, anyway, and there wasn’t much he could do if Kageyama wasn’t even looking. Kageyama didn’t want to fight with him anymore and Hinata needed to learn to stand on his own.

….it didn’t mean he didn’t still want them.

“Hinata.”

Hinata jerked his head up to find Sakusa--one of the Beauxbaton chasers--looking supremely irritated. It wasn’t that much different than his normal expression so Hinata wasn’t exactly concerned.

What was weirder was the small crowd of Headmasters beside him and how Headmaster Hibarida’s head turned and locked in on Hinata.

“Ask _him_ ,” Sakusa huffed out, already turning to walk away, “he’s the one that’s actually friends with him. Why would I know?”

Hibarida frowned in confusion before his eyes widened, striding forward and trying for his usual smile that looked more than a bit frayed at the edges. “Hinata, have you seen Hoshiumi?”

Hinata tilted his head. “Huh?”

“Hoshiumi,” Headmaster Ukai repeated, already looking done with this entire night. “Apparently one of our champions isn’t a fan of Balls. The Minister is very disappointed.”

Funny enough, Headmaster Ukai didn’t sound particularly upset one way or another at the Minister’s disappointment. Headmaster Washijo just looked bored for being there, glancing back at the table where his wife was waiting.

“Oh.” Hinata nodded. “Yeah, I saw him yesterday; but, he said he still wasn’t coming to the dance.”

“What,” Hibarida nearly shouted.

“He said he hated them.” Hinata frowned, wondering if he’d just gotten Hoshiumi in trouble. “Why? Does he have to come? Is it like a rule or something?”

“...No,” Hibarida muttered, “well, maybe not a rule; but, it would be _at least_ nice if he could’ve let his Headmaster know.”

“I can try and find him,” Hinata offered hesitantly, though he didn’t really want to. Not if Korai didn’t want to come, but he also didn’t want him to get in trouble and he was reasonably sure Korai wouldn’t want to mess up the Ball if people needed him there. He guessed he could ask Noya for the map or a Point Me spell or--

“No, it’s fine.” Hibarida rolled his eyes. “I guess I shouldn’t be that surprised. He’s always been a unique one, makes it interesting...” His eyes abruptly gleamed. “Actually, Mr. Hinata, I didn’t know you two were that close?”

Headmaster Ukai suddenly straightened and Washijo’s glare seemed like a warning; but, Hinata had no clue what that was about.

“Definitely!” Hinata grinned. “Korai’s the best!”

Hibarida clapped his shoulder, looking suddenly pleased. “Good to know. Thank you for helping us out, Mr. Hinata.” 

Hinata wondered if he’d really helped all that much.

But, apparently it was enough as two of the three Headmasters finally turned to leave. Headmaster Ukai stayed behind, crossing his arms and looking down at Hinata as if he was a particularly misbehaving potion.

Hinata blinked. “Um, Headmaster?”

Headmaster Ukai just shook his head wordlessly. “Only you, Mr. Hinata.”

With one last sigh, Headmaster Ukai followed the others and Hinata was left with no clue what just happened.

He didn’t have time to wonder for long before he felt a strange, tickling feeling right along his hand.

Hinata glanced down to find a tiny golden bird, made of metal and barely as big as a thumbnail, pulling along his sleeve like it was urging him to the side.

Hinata stared at it, taking a step almost hesitantly in the way the bird was pulling and the bird flapped its wings happily and flew up.

Okay, then.

Hinata guessed it wanted him to follow.

He shrugged, might as well.

The bird darted along the crowd, barely a glint of gold that could be mistaken for candlelight if Hinata wasn’t watching it closely. It made it through the couples on the dance floor, the small crowd around the stage, and past the tables set up along the sides. Finally, the bird flew to the darker corners, just outside of the candle’s range and out of the way of the rest of the dance.

And then, the bird stopped.

Nothing was there.

Wait...no, that wasn’t quite true. _Something_ was there, a shimmer almost undetectable in the half moonlight. Hinata barely would have noticed it at all if not for the bird, but that was definitely….

A Disillusionment Charm.

The air shimmered again, color bleeding out to reveal the figure standing there. Korai winked, holding a finger up to his own mouth. “Shh, don’t give me away, okay?”

Hinata grinned.

“Okay,” Korai grinned back, gesturing him over to sit against the window ledge, “Shouyou, I feel like this is another one of those do what I say, not what I do things, but, _please_ for my peace of mind, don’t just follow strange pieces of magic into dark corners, okay?”

“But, the bird was really cool,” Hinata protested.

“You like it?” Korai waved his wand at it, motions precise. “ _Finite et Revertatur._ ” The gold bird unfolded in his hand, turning back into an ordinary hat pin. “I grabbed it from the lost and found, just a bit of charm and transfiguration, honestly. I can show it to you if you want?”

“Really?” Hinata frowned. “Headmaster Hibarida is looking for you, by the way.”

Korai nodded. “I saw.”

“Apparently, they really, really wanted to lead the opening dance.”

“Well, that’s already over, isn’t it?” Korai smirked. “So no use letting them find me now.”

“I thought you weren’t coming,” Hinata said.

Korai waved to his clothes--just the same as normal, no dress robes in sight. “I wasn’t planning on it.”

“Then, why are you here now,” Hinata asked.

Korai stayed quiet for a moment, tilting his head back to watch the way the sky shifted along the ceiling as a match for the world outside. The dance moved on barely a few meters away; but, here, just outside of the candles, everything seemed further away, like time moved slower, quieter.

“Because I forgot how empty the castle could be at night, too,” Korai finally admitted, softly. “Especially when there’s no one left to talk to.”

Hinata watched him.

There was something Hinata had noticed, between practice and the odd little lectures Korai seemed to be able to pull up on any magical subject. Because most of the time, Korai was just like he was around everyone else--grinning, enthusiastic, confidence bordering on extreme. And then sometimes...when it was just Hinata and him, Korai would go quiet. He’d say things that seemed to go deeper, things that no one could just smile and laugh off immediately, things that seemed more real but things that _ached._

Sometimes, Hinata thought that Korai might be really lonely.

The moment ended, or more like it was pushed aside, as Korai’s grin was back. “Anyway, it’s Christmas and there is a dance going. Figured even if dances aren’t my thing, I might as well check on you.”

Hinata smiled.

“I’m glad you did,” he told him. “Now, all my friends can be here.”

Korai’s grin froze and then it softened. “Thanks, Shouyou.” 

Then, he ruined the words entirely by reaching out and ruffling Hinata’s hair. 

Hinata groaned, batting his hands away. “Gah, you’re going to mess it up!”

“Who can tell,” Korai teased.

The quiet that fell between them seemed lighter this time.

Hinata thought of something. “Wait, how are you going to get out of here without being seen? Disillusionment Charms don’t work that well when you’re moving, right?”

“I’m not that worried.” Korai waved it off. “Something tells me everyone else is still going to be distracted for awhile.”

Hinata frowned anyway before he remembered. “Oh! Here, you should use this!” He dug in his robes, trying to find the small punch that both Yachi and Kenma made him _promise_ he’d always keep with him. Eh, a night wouldn’t hurt. He pulled it out, feeling for the thin material within. “It’s an Invisibility Cloak--a real one.”

Korai’s eyebrows shot up. “What?”

“Yeah,” Hinata beamed. “It’s pretty big, too. The bag’s got an Expansion Charm on it so I can keep it with me.”

“Where did you get a real Invisibility Cloak?”

Hinata tilted his head. “Um, do you remember reading about the Founders’ Treasure a few years ago?”

Korai stared at him and, then, he laughed--the sound echoing loud enough that Hinata jumped, checking around to see that no one had seen him.

Korai didn’t look concerned, shaking off the last of the laugh. “Thanks, Shouyou, but no, I’ll be fine. You’re right, you should keep it with you. Things like that make a _very_ good defense if you need one.”

“But, what if _you_ need it now,” Hinata demanded.

“I told you, I can manage.” Korai winked. “Besides, how do you know I won’t keep it and use it for the tournament? Bit of an unfair advantage, isn’t it? Your Hogwarts friends would probably be pretty mad giving an advantage to the competition.”

“Oh.” Hinata considered before shaking his head. “No, you wouldn’t do that.”

Korai grinned. “You’re way too nice of a person, you know that?”

“How can a person be too nice,” Hinata asked before moving on. “But, yeah, I guess the Second Task is coming up pretty soon. Sorry, Oikawa hasn’t told me anything about the clues; but, I’m sure they’re working on it--”

“I’m not worried,” Korai interrupted.

Hinata looked at him. “Really?”

“No, not worried at all,” Korai said, sounding completely sure. But then again, Korai never looked that worried--like nothing in the world was left that could touch him. “What will happen will happen and, then, I’ll just need to manage the Third Task.”

Hinata had always thought of himself as a pretty positive, confident person--if anything he’d been warned for being _too_ confident. He was fairly sure Korai put his confidence to shame.

But the thing about confidence was that Hinata guessed it didn’t matter as long as it worked out. It’s when things didn’t that…

Unbidden, Hinata’s eyes flicked over across the hall again, finding the one person still sitting alone at their table.

Kageyama wasn’t looking at him.

...not that Hinata had really been expecting anything different.

When he looked back, Korai was staring at him, too.

Hinata flushed. “Sorry, I got distracted.”

“It’s fine.” Korai nodded his head. “That’s your friend, right? The one you were upset about a few months ago.”

“Yeah,” Hinata admitted. “I still...we’re still not talking to each other. I don’t really know what to say anymore to _start_ talking again. I don’t know if he even wants to.”

“Do you miss him,” Korai asked, voice perfectly even.

Hinata sighed, shoulders slumping down. “....Yeah.”

“Then, you should talk to him.”

Hinata’s head jerked up and Korai gave him a small smile back.

“What?” Hinata’s heart beat faster. “I can’t! I tried before. He’s not going to listen. What would I even start talking about?”

_“Anything,”_ Korai said and the smiling faded, eyes going sharp. “Keep trying.”

Hinata loved trying….but for this, that sounded terrifyingly like breaking rather than trying. “But--why?”

Korai’s voice was blunt, bordering on painful. “Because conversations you need to have and don’t, those _hurt._ And then it’s too late to say anything.”

Hinata swallowed.

Korai's face shifted back to encouraging. He pushed at Hinata’s shoulders. “Just trust me and _go_.”

Hinata took a step forward.

Korai shoved him again. “Go.”

And, then, another step. 

Hinata didn’t know how because he was pretty sure every part about him was too stiff to move, but somehow he was going forward anyway until the table Kageyama was at was one step closer and closer and…

Kageyama looked up and then his eyes widened. “Hinata?”

Hinata tried.

And maybe the words he said weren't the right ones; but, at least they were there.

“Do you want to dance?”

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

“Where are we going,” Kenma asked.

Kuroo grinned back. “Just trust me, okay?”

Kenma sighed but continued letting Kuroo pull them both out of the dance and down the hall. Eventually, they ended up in a smaller corridor, running right perpendicular to the Great Hall where tiny traces of music could still be heard floating through the stone walls and slipping through the large window at the end.

Kuroo finally stopped. “Ta-da! You can still hear the music, can’t you?”

Kenma nodded.

It was faint, distorted and echoed rather than fully present; but, yes, if they listened closely, the music was there.

Kuroo moved forward and took one hand in his, smiling as the other hand went to Kenma’s waist. “See, I remembered this hall a few hours ago and thought it might work. It’s like our own secret dance, yeah?”

Kenma’s expression, which had been mildly confused, suddenly shuttered to blank. 

“Oh.”

He didn’t move as Kuroo swayed to the music and eventually Kuroo pulled to a stop and cleared his throat awkwardly. “Listen, so, I think I know why you were mad the other night. It was about Keina, right? Because you thought it was a ‘real date’ or whatever. But, don’t worry, her parents are working with Dad on this amendment and, well, she thought the dance might be a good idea and Dad’s been hounding me on getting in on some of the publicity for the tournament so I thought….two birds one stone, right?” His lip quirked up, eyes dancing in amusement. “I promise I don’t have any intention of dating Keina. Merlin, she’d probably eat my liver if I tried.”

Kenma looked down, shifting his feet.

“So,” Kuroo prompted.

“....I actually assumed it was something like that.” Kenma frowned. “Later, after I had a chance to think about it more.”

Kuroo grinned, holding a hand to cup Kenma’s cheek. “See, nothing to worry about.”

Kenma didn’t smile back.

“What are you thinking about,” Kuroo asked.

“That I did have to figure it out _later_ ,” Kenma said. “That I don’t think you even thought about telling me until after you thought I was upset.”

Kuroo was starting to get a funny feeling in the back of his throat--a sense or a pull that couldn’t quite be slotted into a taste or smell like he normally translated it. It felt more like…

Strain.

Kuroo blinked. “I figured you’d know. What, did you want me to tell you before?”

“I’d have appreciated it.” Kenma took a breath and titled his head, so his hair hid his eyes. “But, now, I think I more want to know why you didn’t think of it. On _why_ you would tell me before you asked a girl to a dance. Because I think..I think I was wrong.”

“What do you mean,” Kuroo asked.

Kenma looked up, eyes meeting Kuroo’s. “Kuroo, what are we?”

Kuroo frowned. “We’re us.”

“Kuroo, what am I to you,” Kenma asked again. “What do you want to be to me?”

“You’re Kenma.” Kuroo’s heart was beating faster in his chest. “You know what you are to me.”

“Kuroo,” Kenma gestured wildly to the empty hall, “why are we here? Why did you take me here?”

“To dance, _”_ Kuroo said emphatically.

“Why?” Kenma’s voice was almost pleading. “That’s not why I mean and you know it. Kuroo. Stop dodging the question, _please_!”

_“Then, STOP ASKING!”_

The hall went quiet as everything stopped.

Kuroo couldn’t even hear the music anymore, just his breath stuttering in his lungs and his pulse in his ears.

Kenma was watching him, searching.

“I’m sorry for shouting at you,” Kuroo said softly. “ _Please_ stop asking, Kenma. You know. I can’t. Not now.”

Kenma didn’t ask anymore.

He stated.

“You could have asked me to the dance if you wanted,” Kenma said, just as soft as Kuroo. “I would have said yes. _You_ know I would have said yes. We wouldn't have had to come early. We could have waited until after the reporters left. It didn’t even have to just be us--if that’s what you wanted. We could have stayed around others. Shouyou wouldn’t have minded staying close. Lev and Yaku could have sat with us. Suga and Daichi even. We wouldn’t have been obvious. You could have asked me. If you wanted.”

Kenma looked down at the floor and sighed, tucking a piece of gold tinged hair behind his ear. “But, you didn’t.”

Kenma’s hands clenched and unclenched. “You didn’t even think you should tell me that you weren't’. It never even occurred to you, did it? Why would it? It’s not like we’re anything, not really. And if we are….maybe it’s just a _secret_ and that’s all.” 

“Kenma, that’s not it,” Kuroo tried and he felt like he was falling apart. “You know.”

“What,” Kenma’s voice was shaking. “What am I supposed to know? Just tell me! We’re the only ones here so just say it! _Please_! Tell me!”

Kuroo couldn’t. He couldn’t say it.

It was too dangerous. It had to be. That was the only thing that made sense. Because if not, how did Kuroo explain how even thinking the words made him feel utterly terrified, his pulse pounding in his head like he was going to be sick.

The words wouldn’t come. 

“Kenma, I _can’t_. Not yet.” So, instead, Kuroo went with the words that always worked, that he knew Kenma would understand. “My father’s still trying to gain power. If we were...you know….and he found out, he’d use you and I--”

But, they were the wrong words.

Or maybe just old.

The strain abruptly _snapped._

“KUROO, YOUR DAD DOESN’T _CARE_ ABOUT ME,” Kenma shouted, hands curled tight at his side. “Why would he? I’m not powerful, I don’t have political influence. I’m only a metamorphmagus from a good family. I’m a curiosity and convenient and that’s _it_ ! He doesn’t care about me any more than he cares about you being friends with Oikawa or Bokuto or Tsukishima or Suga...or even _Shouyou_! I’ve never been anything except one connection out of many! He doesn't have time to care about me.” 

Kenma’s voice dropped lower. “You _do,_ it’s always been you. It’s _never_ been because your dad cares about me more, it’s _always_ been about you wanting to protect me more than you try for anyone else.”

The ends of Kenma’s hair flickered sharply and when he rubbed his eyes, he just looked tired. “And even if he did care about me…” Kenma looked up. “I’m not a child you need to hide away from your father anymore. Sometimes, I get to protect you, too.”

Kuroo’s throat was dry. “Kenma….”

It had to be too dangerous; because if not that just meant the fear was Kuroo’s own.

Kenma breathed, heavy like the sound was dragged painfully out of his lungs. “I’m sorry….I didn’t mean to….not like that…” He stopped and started again. “The dance is still going on. You should go back...I don’t think I’m much in the mood for dances anymore.”

Then, Kenma turned away, his shoulders hunching in and he was _leaving…_

“Kenma,” Kuroo caught his hand before he could, without any idea what to say next, “wait…”

Kenma paused but only for a second, looking down at their intertwined hands.

Kenma looked up. “I _am_ waiting. I thought you knew that.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

“Do you want to dance?”

Hinata was standing in front of him _._ Like he hadn’t been in months since he decided he didn’t need him. 

Kageyama stared. “What?”

“Do you want to dance,” Hinata repeated.

Kageyama continued to stare.

“With me,” Hinata clarified slower. “I’m asking if you want to dance with me.”

Kageyama glared. “I got that part!”

Hinata had his hands on his hips. “Then, why didn’t you say something!”

“Fine.”

“Fine what?”

“Fine, let’s dance,” Kageyama argued back on reflex, feeling pretty smug when he saw Hinata’s eyes widen.

And then his own words actually processed.

Oh.

The staring contest continued on and Hinata titled his head, like he was wondering why Kageyama wasn’t doing anything. And like heck was he letting Hinata win that easy.

Kageyama stood up, taking Hinata’s hand and pulling him towards the dance floor. “Come on.”

“Okay.” 

A new song was starting and Kageyama...actually had no clue how to dance, but he’d been watching people all night and he didn’t think it looked that hard. If he could pull off the turns in Quidditch, he was pretty sure he could do the sway-thing that some of the others were doing.

His hand moved to Hinata’s shoulder, the other going to his waist and he felt Hinata mirroring the motions, looking at Kageyama for what they were supposed to do next.

So, Kageyama just….swayed a bit, kind of like a shuffle.

Hinata moved with him, instinctively matching--not that it was that hard to do.

It was…

Weird.

Hinata scrunched up his nose. “Kageyama, I don’t think we’re doing this right.”

“Do you know how to do it better,” Kageyama shot back.

Hinata huffed which meant no, he definitely didn’t have any idea what he was doing either. Instead of admitting it, Hinata leaned forward to check their feet, the tips of his hair brushing against Kageyama’s shoulder and all of the sudden Kageyama was hit all over by the realization that…

Hinata was _here._

Right under his hands and arguing with him about a stupid dance and everything he hadn’t been for months--like he was everywhere else around Kageyama, playing with anyone else around Kageyama, _except_ actually right in front of him.

Hinata seemed to have the realization, too, shoulders dropping a bit and not actually looking up.

“Yachi seems happy,” he mumbled.

Kageyama nodded. “Yeah.”

“She said Shimizu asked her.”

“She did. In the Great Hall.”

“That’s cool.”

Kageyama scrunched his nose. “I guess, don’t know why everything’s so dramatic with this.”

Hinata’s eyes peeked up. “More dramatic than Lev?”

“ _Nothing’s_ more dramatic than Lev.”

Hinata grinned and Kageyama, for just a second, felt that tightness in his chest loosen.

It couldn’t last, though.

Hinata looked down. “I miss hanging out how together, like we used to. Feels weird only hanging out a few at a time.”

“Thought you’d be busy with all your new friends,” Kageyama said and he couldn’t help the bitter taste.

“Yeah,” Hinata answered. “That’s fun, too; but, it’s still not the same thing as hanging out all of us together.”

“With me,” Kageyama asked.

Hinata blinked, eyes going up to meet his and finally staying there. “Yeah. Of course. With you. It’s not the same as being with you.”

Kageyama’s hands clenched, going tighter before he consciously made an effort to relax his grip before Hinata could feel it.

“Guess you’re happy, then,” Kageyama grumbled.

Hinata frowned. “Why?”

“You’re the one who didn’t want to play Quidditch with me anymore,” Kageyama said, trying not to let the words sting. It’s not like they weren’t both thinking about them. “You’re the one who wanted to move on and get better without me. Guess it’s good that they’re _different_.”

“I am getting better. I need to,” Hinata acknowledged and the words stabbed. And Kageyama was barely over the instinctive pain when Hinata finished, leaning forward so the last words were almost hidden in Kageyama’s shoulder. “That doesn’t mean I don’t want you there.”

“You said you didn’t need me,” Kageyama accused.

“I don’t _need_ to need you. Not for that,” Hinata argued quietly, the words so soft that they felt delicate even when they were anything but. Hinata was never delicate. “I have to fight on my own.”

Kageyama swallowed, pushing the first bout of angry retorts, of _hurt._

Hinata was close to him, was talking to him

And Kageyama was sick of having to do this without him.

“Hinata,” Kageyama’s voice was exhausted from all of this, “what do you want?”

_What can I give you? What can I do?_

_Why don’t you need me anymore?_

Hinata pulled back and his eyes were hurt as if _Kageyama_ was the one who’d left.

“I want you to _look at me_ again,” Hinata whispered. “I want you to see what I’m trying to do!”

What?

Kageyama frowned. “I never looked away.”

Because Hinata had, Hinata had looked away, Hinata had….

Kageyama let out a ragged breath. “You’re the one who left.”

“I didn’t,” Hinata denied immediately.

“You _did_ ,” Kageyama said through clenched teeth.

Because Kageyama was the one left behind, moved past, ignored.

Like he’d always been.

And maybe how he always should be.

Because...he’d always mess things up eventually. It had always been his responsibility to keep them and his fault when he couldn’t be what they needed. Because eventually no one needed him. And then they left. If they ever stayed in the first place.

And, right now, Hinata was still in front of him and Kageyama was terrified he’d say the wrong thing and he’d leave again.

He closed his eyes.

“Kageyama.”

He couldn’t look.

_“Kageyama._ ”

The dance was going to end soon, he could hear it in the final notes, and he didn’t want to watch Hinata walk away.  
“Tobio… _look at me_.”

The song ended.

Kageyama opened his eyes.

Hinata was still there.

“I didn’t leave,” Hinata promised. “I’m still _here_.”

The song had ended and Hinata was still holding onto him and Kageyama’s chest was tight.

Hinata sighed, the sound low and relieved and Kageyama finally noticed that the hands holding onto him were shaking alongside his own, like maybe…

Like maybe Hinata wanted to keep him there, too.

Hinata slumped, hugging him tighter as his face buried close into Kageyama’s chest and Kageyama felt his skin erupt into goosebumps.

When’s the last time someone had touched him? He’d gotten too used to it with Hinata--who hung off people and hugged and slung an arm around their shoulder. Yachi would if someone reached out first, too mindful of other people’s boundaries otherwise. Lev was always far too active, moving around rather than staying still enough for casual touch. Kenma was as touch shy as Kageyama himself.

He was just unused to it, too long outside of Hinata’s bubble.

That was why it felt like his skin was on fire, while his heart was hammering in his chest, and the world had faded into a dull buzz except for the points of contact.

“I miss fighting with you,” Hinata mumbled into his chest.

Which...what?

What exactly had they been doing these past few months if _not_ fighting.

“Dumbass,” Kageyama muttered, hands still soft where they rested on Hinata’s shoulders. “We are fighting.”

“No.”

Hinata pulled away to meet Kageyama’s eyes.

Kageyama’s breath caught.

Hinata’s eyes were burning, like a sun contained beneath them, bright and sharp in the way that electrified Kageyama’s nerves to reverberate back in the center of his chest.

In the light of the dance floor, it felt like Hinata was burning.

The way he had always felt to Kageyama, since the very first time he threw to Hinata on instinct, maybe even before that--when there was a bright boy standing in the dressing room and trying on robes and Kageyama had felt pressed toward him like planets orbit the sun.

“I miss you fighting me,” Hinata said, “Right now, you’re just fighting _me_.”

“....Hinata.” Kageyama begged, shaking his head in a futile effort to clear his thoughts. “I don’t know what you’re saying. I don’t know what that _means._ ”

If he didn’t know what Hinata even _wanted,_ then how could he know how to stop him from leaving.

“I’m sorry,” Hinata whispered back and he looked like he meant it, like he was pleading, too, like he _needed_ Kageyama to understand and, honestly didn’t have the words to convey it any other way. “I don’t know how else to say it. I need this. Kageyama, I _need_ to do this, more than anything I’ve ever felt before. And it needs to be _me_ this time. I need to stand on my own.”

“I don’t know what you want me to do,” Kageyama said, stress finally giving way to sheer frustration.

“ _Look at me,_ ” Hinata repeated. “Fight me again, just _try_. I just want you to see me again.”

Kageyama scowled. “I _am_.”

Hinata bit his lip, looking down at the floor.

Another song had started and moved on to it’s end all while they were standing static on the dance floor. Kageyama didn’t know what Hinata wanted, what he was asking….no, that was wrong, too...

Kageyama and Hinata had never really asked each other for things, not really. That wasn’t how they worked.

Hinata looked up.

“Then, prove it,” Hinata challenged.

And the words shot down Kageyama’s spine, snapping it straight.

Hinata stared up at him, large brown eyes and fire and Kageyama’s lungs went cold like all the heat had been sucked out.

Then, Hinata’s arms fell back to his side and Kageyama shivered at the sudden loss of feeling even as the air crashed back into his chest.

Hinata glanced around the ballroom. “I need to go find Kenma. He’s been gone for a really long time and he said he’d come back. But, I don’t know where he went. I need to check on him.”

Kageyama’s hands fell back, letting him go even as every fear told him to hold on tighter so he couldn’t walk away again. He didn’t say anything.

...but, then, there were a lot of things he didn’t have words to say.

Hinata had a habit of hearing them anyway.

“I never left, Kageyama,” he said quietly. “I’m still _here_. I’ll always be.”

And, then, he drifted back from the dance floor and Kageyama was left alone, yet feeling less alone than he had in months.

He watched Hinata go and still didn’t know what he was supposed to see.

Hinata had always been a concussive force.

By the way Kageyama’s skin was on fire and his heart pumping too fast in his chest, he didn’t see how now was any different.

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

Tsukishima was correct, as usual.

The Yule Ball was a pointless excuse for his fellow classmates to act like idiots and nothing more.

Tsukishima regretted coming since approximately two minutes and forty-eight seconds after he got here, not that he was counting, and unfortunately if he left before at least the first hour and a half was up then there was no way Akiteru wouldn’t pout at him for the next few months. 

And he would know, too. Tsukishima could see his brother’s glancing over at him every so often, when he wasn’t looking utterly besotted at Saeko--a feat even Tsukishima wasn’t sure how he pulled off with Flumpy still snoring in his hand.

Merlin, who ever let Akiteru be a chaperone? What a useless job.

So, yes, to put it short Tsukishima was bored and apparently wasting another twenty minutes of his limited lifespan continuing this farce.

He tiredly surveyed the room once again landing on Yamaguchi and Kuribayashi smiling like idiots together on the dance floor like they’d been doing all night. Honestly, didn’t all these people get tired at some point of shuffling together and holding some other teenager’s doubtlessly sweaty palms?

Pointless. This entire thing was pointless.

Tsukishima huffed, walking around the Great Hall to try to find _anything_ that would hold his attention for the next twenty minutes without also making him nauseous from overly sweetened displays.

He found his answer in the form of Kuroo, sitting alone at a table with an untouched butterbeer and staring out at the dance like he wasn’t really seeing any of it.

Interesting.

Tsukishima sat beside him.

Kuroo didn’t even seem like he noticed.

“So,” Tsukishima started. “What’s wrong with you?”

Kuroo didn’t look surprised as he turned to Tsukishima so good, at least the older teen wasn’t in some kind of shock Tsukishima would feel obligated to deal with.

“Do you really care,” Kuroo asked flatly.

“Not really.” Tsukishima shrugged. “But, I’m bored and need to kill twenty minutes.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “You’re a piece of work, Kei.”

Tsukishima didn’t bother denying it, he was quite aware of what he was. “It’s not like you have to tell me.”

“Why aren’t you enjoying the dance,” Kuroo asked.

“What’s there to enjoy?”

“Ah youth.” Kuroo shook his head, still looking too tired to inject his usual inflections on it. “You’re too young to be this bitter.”

“Yes, because you seem to be having a great time here,” Tsukishima drawled. “Besides, if I wanted advice, why would I come to you?”

“I’m pretty sure I’m still supposed to be your senior.”

Tsukishima scoffed which gave a pretty adequate description of what he thought of _that_ particular sentiment.

Kuroo didn’t bother commenting, going back to his blank stare at the dance floor and Tsukishima huffed. Darn, and it looks like this wasn’t going to be the time killer he thought it was. He glanced back to the Hall itself just in time to see Yamaguchi had finally taken a pause to dance and remember to eat, still smiling the whole time.

Tsukishima frowned. Really, he didn’t see why the dance was that exciting?

When he looked back at Kuroo, he found the other had stopped his blank stare to watch Kuroo.

“Really want to know what’s wrong,” Kuroo asked.

Tsukishima shrugged. “I already told you, not particularly.”

“I’m going to tell you anyway.” Kuroo took one long sip of his drink and sighed. “I think I screwed up. I think I screwed up _a lot_ and for a while and I didn’t even realize it. And now that I do, I still don’t have any idea how to fix it. I don’t even know if I can.”

Tsukishima processed that. 

“Well, that sounds very terrible for you,” Tsukishima said dryly.

Kuroo took another sip. “Thanks, it is.”

“Why’d you decide to tell me?”

“Thought that was obvious.” Kuroo lifted his glass in half a cheer. “Because from the look you just had, you just screwed everything up, too. So, join the club!”

Tsukishima blinked before scowling, quick and viciously.

“Sorry, but, I believe you’re just projecting,” Tsukishima said, keeping his tone expressionless. “No worries, I’ll forgive you. I hear projection is common with the emotionally distraught. But, I can promise there’s nothing wrong with me except having to live through this stupid dance. Everything’s fine.”

“You think so?” Kuroo laughed and nothing was funny. “Wait.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


\-------

Hinata found Kenma curled up, sitting on a forgotten corridor of stairs a few halls down from the ball.

“Hey.” Hinata sat next to him. “Are you okay?”

“Not really,” Kenma answered quietly, rubbing at eyes that were dry but red. “I’m sorry, Shouyou….I didn’t mean to leave you alone at the dance. I guess I’m a pretty terrible date.”

“Nah, you’re the best.” Hinata ducked his head down. “And...I think I ended up having a pretty good time, anyway.”

“I’m glad.” Kenma swallowed. “How’d you find me?”

“Oh, I used a modified Point Me charm that Korai taught me.”

“Ah.” Kenma nodded. “That’s clever.”

“Did you talk to Kuroo,” Hinata asked.

“I did.”

“Is that why you’re upset?”

Kenma shrugged. “It’s part of it. It wasn’t--well, I don’t think it was a single talk, though. This was just how everything came out.”

Hinata shifted next to him. “...Did you two break up?”

Kenma’s smile was sardonic. “How could we?”

Hinata leaned closer, going slowly so Kenma could reject it if he wanted before leaning his head on Kenma’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, Kenma. I wanted you to have a good dance, too.”

Kenma leaned his head to brush against Hinata’s. “Thank you, Shouyou.”

Hinata waited, just letting the two sit in silence.

Eventually, Kenma sighed, sitting up to wipe at his eyes again. “....I think I messed up.”

“What?” Hinata tried to give him a smile. “That’s impossible. You could never mess up that much. You’re _Kenma._ Whatever happened, I’m sure we can fix it somehow.”

Kenma gave him a small smile back but shook his head. “I did mess up on this. I pushed when I didn’t mean to. I shouldn't have kept asking...but, I need to know." He curled in further. I think I expected too much.”

“And that’s bad,” Hinata asked softly.

“Yes, Shouyou,” Kenma told him. “This time it was really bad. Because this time it hurt...both of us, I think. No, I know. And that’s what I didn’t want to do.”

Hinata thought about that for a long second.

“....then, what’ll make it better,” Hinata asked finally.

Kenma’s breath hitched, almost a laugh and he sniffed as a few tears finally started to roll down. He shook his head. “I have no idea. I really have absolutely no idea what I can do that isn't going to just hurt more.” And then, he looked down. “But, it's not this. I don’t think it’s this--not right now, not for me.”

He breathed out and his face shifted along with the movement, like an uneven ripple running along a stream. 

And when he looked back up, his hair was longer--long enough to be tied back in a messy bun.

And his eyes and hair were completely dark brown, not a trace of gold remaining.

“I’m a metamorphmagus; we don’t really have any one way to look,” Kenma explained. "I thought....it doesn't matter, I was wrong.

Hinata grinned, accepting it all without a single question. “Okay. If that’s what helps, I think it looks great, Kenma!”

Kenma smiled and this time it was completely genuine, leaning his head back against Hinata’s. “Thanks, Shouyou.”

Hinata leaned back. “I bet no one’s going to be back for awhile. Want to go to my dorm and play Exploding Snaps? ”

“...okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, there's the Yule Ball. Happy Valentine's Day? Next up, we start really moving to the Second Task along with fallout from the Yule Ball. As always, I appreciate you guys :)
> 
> For those keeping up with Akaashi's dream from Ch. 11 of Shrieking Shack, this chapter was "I am waiting. I thought you knew that." There will be two more in this fourth story, 
> 
> Next Chapter: Worth  
> Post Date: February 27-28
> 
> Feel free to find me on Tumblr: https://greycappedjester.tumblr.com/  
> ....you know it really has been forever since Kageyama and Oikawa actually talked, hasn't it?


End file.
